Season 5 and up
by darkangel494
Summary: Chapter 53 posted! Wow it's been a long time
1. Buffy vs Dracula

Buffy and Cordeila

"Season 5"

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

Chapter 1: Buffy vs. Dracula

_**Buffy's bedroom**_

Of course she was awake at this time of day; Buffy was lying in her bed looking up at the ceiling. Then she felt a hand come to rest on her stomach. She looked over and saw Cordeila fast asleep next to her. They had been together ever since Riley decided to go with the army after they defeated Adam.

Buffy was mad for about a month and then her and Cordeila had started to hang out more, and soon they became friends, and then lovers. Everyone was happy for them, they finally found someone that made them happy…who was going to argue with that?

When Buffy felt Cordeila's hand leave her stomach and roll over Buffy slowly got out of bed and walked over to her closest. She put on a green shirt with a pair of black leather pants and a leather jacket. The she walked down stairs and out the door. _I guess I will get some slaying in since I can't sleep. _Buffy thought as she walked off toward the cemetery.

As Buffy entered the biggest cemetery in Sunnydale she couldn't help but remises about her life with Cordeila.Because who in there right minds would have ever thought that Buffy Summers and Cordeila Chase would end up together?

_Sometimes it is hard to believe that I have been with Cordeila for like three months. I never would have thought that Queen C would have been that kind of girl, but hey I never thought I was that kinda girl. I think it all started when Riley decided to leave. Cordeila was back in town visiting her parents and she was there for me every step of the way. At first it was kinds weird but then it was nice._

_The first person we told was Willow and Xander. They took it okay; I think. I think Willow was a little devastated, mostly because she hated Cordeila for so long. Xander couldn't help but be a little freaked out. I mean come on both of his best friends end up being gay…that tends to make you freak. But he got over it. The people that took it the easiest surprisingly was Giles and mom. They didn't rag on us or ask us a lot of question. They just asked if we where sure about what we where doing. Of course we both said yes. _

"Slayer," a vampire said from behind Buffy.

"Don't you guys ever come up with new lines?" Buffy asked as they began to fight. It was kinda easy for Buffy. One shot to the midsection and then she brought the stake down to his back and the puff…dust. "Must've been a newbie." Buffy said as she continued to walk.

"Very impressive," a voice said from behind her. Buffy turned around to look at him. "Very impressive hunt."

"That wasn't a hunt…it's just what I do. My job." Buffy said studying the man before her. The man walks closer. "Hey, if you want to go a round then lets go. Because I kinda have someone I want to get back to." Buffy said.

"We aren't going to fight," he said with an evil grin.

"Do you know what a slayer is?" Buffy asked confused.

"Do you?" he asked back.

_Okay more confusion. _"Who are you?" Buffy asked as she stared him down.

"Oh sorry, my name is Dracula," he said with a nod of his head.

"Get out!" Buffy said with a smile. "I mean your him, the count, Count Dracula?" Buffy asked as they circled each other.

"I am," he said in his low accent. "And you are Buffy Summers." Buffy looked wide eyed at him. "I have heard a great many stories about you…the Chosen One." He said.

"Actually there are two of…but we won't get into that." Buffy paused. "You have heard of me?" She asked almost not believing it.

"Yes." He said. "That is why I came. To meet the one and only…killer." He said as he moved closer to her. Buffy didn't budge.

"Can you not use the word killer? It just sounds too…"

"Naked, plain, simple?" he supplied.

"Hey! I am the good guy…what don't you understand about that!" Buffy asked getting angry.

"Perhaps…but even you must know that your power is rooted from something evil. Evil is a part of the slayer even if she doesn't like to admit it." Dracula said.

Just then Buffy lunged at him but he turned to mist before she could touch him. "Okay that is cheating on so many levels." Buffy said as she looked around waiting for him to reaper. Just then she heard a noise behind her and she turned to see Xander and Willow walking toward her.

"Hey Buff, what no Cordeila tonight?" he asked looking around for the brunette. "What a shame."

She purposely ignored his comment about Cordeila. "You guys have to get out of here." She said as she continued to look around. Just then Dracula repapered behind them. "Look out behind you!" she said to them. They turned around and saw Dracula standing there.

"Hey man, you are looking seriously pale." He said. "And can you say obsessed with Dracula?" Xander asked. Willow laughed.

"Xander I am pretty sure that is Dracula," Buffy whispered from behind them. They both ran so that she was standing in front of them.

"It is not time yet," he looks right into her eyes. "I will be seeing you Buffy.' He said before he turned into a bat and flew away.

"Oh bats," Willow screamed as she Xander and Buffy and ducked their heads. When she looked back up she saw Buffy staring off into the sky. "So that was Dracula huh?" Willow almost squeaked. "Neat."

Buffy was still staring into the sky but then she turned to Xander. "And what is with it being a shame that Cordeila isn't here?" Buffy asked remembering his earlier comment about her girlfriend.

"Oh it was nothing Buff." He said. Buffy just stared at him and he smiled and backed away. "It was just a joke. Do you think we should tell Giles about this?" He asked signaling the air. "About Dracula."

"I am thinking about waiting until tomorrow morning or something." Buffy said and by there confused looks she added. "It's late."

As they started walking toward Buffy's house she got to thinking again. _What did he mean about my powers being rooted by darkness? I am so gonna have to talk to girls about that. _She thought as the turned on to her street. _And I so did not like him using the word killer. I mean it makes me sound so evil. And how about me being know around the world isn't that cool or what? _

"So I will see you guys tomorrow then?" Buffy asked as she unlocked the front door. "We will meet up at Giles around noon." She said as she watched them walk down her sidewalk. Buffy walked in and closed the door behind her. She locked the door behind her before she took off her jacket and walk up the stairs to her bedroom where Cordeila should still be asleep.

_I wonder what Cordeila would say when she finds out that I am known around the world. I mean that makes me more popular than she was in High School. Granted most of the people that know me want to kill me. But hey they still know my name. _

Buffy changed back into her pajamas and climbed back into bed. Once she was under the covers she felt Cordeila roll over and place her arms around her waist. Buffy just smiled at the contact. She snuggled closer into Cordeila's embrace and soon she was fast asleep in her lovers arms and there was no place she would rather be.

_**Giles' apartment**_

Giles looked over at the door as it opened. In walked Willow with her computer…laptop. She went over and set it down on his desk and then she walked over to him. _Why did I have to be here before noon…I mean God it is only seven. _Willow thought as she walked up beside him.

"So Giles you wanted to see me?" She asked not even looking up at him. She just looked from book to book.

"Yes Willow. There is something really important that I want to tell you and you have to promise me that you will not tell anyone." He paused. "Not even Buffy."

"Sure Giles anything," she looked up at him concerned now. _Ph my God he isn't dieing is he? I mean because he is old and stuff. _"You know you can count on me."

"Fine," he paused before continuing. "I am going back to England." He said as a matter of factly. "And I called you over here today to put all the books on the computer so they will be at your fingertips." He said.

"Your going back to England? Why?" She asked all of a sudden sad. "You can't go back to England. We need you…Buffy needs you." She said trying to reason with him. _Damn he picks one hell of a time to get a life. Wow! Where did that come from? _"You can't leave us."

"I have to go Willow. Buffy doesn't need me anymore and you guys are all grown up." He said as he looked down at his feet. "I think it is about time that I let you guys go." He said.

"But Giles…you're apart of the Scooby Gang and we need you." She paused. "Who else are Tara and I gonna run to for magic advice. Who is going tot rain Buffy…because the truth is we all know she needs it, even her. Who is going to tell Xander that he jokes really aren't funny…because we don't have the heart to. And who is Anya going to work for?" Willow ended her mini babble. "We don't need you because we think of you as a father…we need you because we don't want to lose one of our friends." Willow said.

"But Willow…" Giles started but he was interrupted.

"Don't but Willow me." She said getting angry. "Giles you belong in Sunnydale…where the evil is. Not in some apartment in England where nothing good ever happens. Truth is Giles you will more that likely be board." She paused. "You know there is only one person on the face of the plant like Cordelia." She said jokingly. Giles let out a laugh. "You see who is going to make you laugh if not us?" she asked.

"I will think about what you said Willow, but I really don't think that my feelings are going to change. I need to let you guys grow up." He said.

"Grow up! Giles look around we have grown up. Buffy works at the new High School. Xander works in construction. You and Anya run the Magic Box. I am still in college. Giles we already grew up. There is no more growing up we can do." She said. When he tried to argue she pointed to her face. "You see my resolve face…you know what it means, you've seen it before." And with that she walked out of his apartment with a "we'll see you at noon" over her shoulder.

_She is right Rupert. They have all grown up and they didn't need your help to do it. Sure you guided them but they did it on their own. So why do you really have to leave…for the Concial? Come on Rupert they don't like you anyway. They just want you because you are the link to controlling Buffy. Without you they would be without a slayer and you know that._

_There is nothing for you in England. But look around and notice how much you have going for you here. Buffy, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and God even Spike. They all look up to you and not just for guidance but for friendship. _

Giles put his book down on the table and took off his glasses to clean them. _Why am I leaving? I have no family there…my family is here, in Sunnydale. _He put his glasses back on as a smile came across his lips.

_**Buffy's house**_

Buffy woke up that morning not because of her alarm but because of the sun shinning through the window. _I thought I closed those shades last night. _Buffy thought as she got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She quick took off her clothes and got in the shower.

_Man that was one of the weirdest nights that I have ever had. It ranks right up there with when I first meet Faith…that was just freaky. But I mean come on I meet Dracula…how cool is that? And he said that I was known through out the world…that is awesome. I have world famous. I Buffy Summers am known world wide by every evil thing that has ever walked the earth. Man that gives me butterflies. _

_Then Willow and Xander had to show up. I mean I know that like to make sure I am okay when I patrol but I mean it was two thirty in the morning…why where they in a cemetery at two thirty? Anyways Xander made a complete fool of himself and that was just too funny._

_Another thing that is pissing me off is that he called me a killer. I am not a killer! I am a protector. But he said that there was so much about my powers that I don't understand…that I don't know. I wonder how much there is that Giles has never told me? I mean he said that he has told me all I need to know, but if the most famous vampire in history knows more about me that I do…that can't be good. Right? Doesn't that mean that he or she has the upper hand? I am so gonna need to talk about this with Giles before my head explodes. _

Buffy got out of the shower and started to dry herself off. Once she was done she wrapped the towel around her waist and walked out into her room. It was then that she noticed that Cordeila was not in the bed. _Huh I thought she was sleeping. _Buffy walked over to her closet and grabbed some clothes. She put on a black shirt with a pair of black paints. She opened her closest more so she could see herself in the mirror. She couldn't help but notice how crowed it was. Both hers and Cordeila's stuff was in there. _I think I need a bigger closest. _Buffy gave herself a one over in the mirror before she walked out of her room and headed down stairs.

Once down stairs Buffy suddenly smelt eggs and toast. _Ummm. _Buffy thought to herself as she walked into the kitchen to where her mom was making breakfast. Her mom looked up when she sat down. "Cordeila told me to tell you that she went for a run and she would be back in a few minutes." Joyce said going back to her eggs.

"Run? Why would she need to go for a run?" Buffy asked more to herself than anyone. Buffy shrugged her shoulder and went back to her thinking. _Does she think that I think that she is too fat? Yeah right there is no way in hell Cordeila would ever be fat, and personally I don't think that would bother me. _Buffy was so deep in her thought that she didn't even hear her girlfriend come in.

Cordeila took a set next to Buffy and smiled up at Joyce. "In her own little worked again?" she asked indicating Buffy. Joyce nodded. "I swear she spend way to much time there. So I guess when she comes out of it you can tell her that I am up in the shower." Again Joyce nodded. "Thanks you're the best." Cordeila said as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to take a shower.

_Can you even imagine Cordeila being fat…I can't. I think she would have a heart attack. _Buffy was knocked from her thoughts by the sound of the shower. "Huh?" she asked as she looked up and saw that her mom was still making breakfast. "Cordeila is here and I was in my own world again wasn't I?" Buffy asked her mom.

With a smirk she said, "She told me to tell you that she is in the shower."

"Thanks mom you're the best," Buffy said as she headed up stairs.

"I know," Joyce said quietly to herself.

Buffy sat on the bed as she waited for Cordeila to get out of the shower. She looked over at the clock and saw that it was eleven fifty. _Well I guess I should head to Giles' place. _Buffy thought as she started to write Cordeila a note. She put the note on the closet door and then walked out off the room and headed off to Giles' apartment.

A few minutes later Cordeila walked out of the bathroom in a towel and walked over to the closet and that is where she saw the note. It read: _I'm a Giles' apartment come by when you get out there is a new bad guy in town so I kinda want you near me…Love Buffy. _Cordeila smiled as she opened the closet door and grab something to wear. When she was done getting dressed she walked down stairs and out the door. She jumped in her car and headed to Giles' apartment.

_**Giles' apartment**_

Buffy looked up when she heard Giles' apartment door open. When she looked up she saw Cordeila walking through the door and that brought a smiled to her face. Cordeila returned the smile as she walked over and sat down next to Buffy. Buffy leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"So Cordy I am glad you could make time for us in your busy schedule," Xander said as he looked over at her. She just glared at him. "Not," then Buffy glared at him. "Sorry."

Giles took off his glasses a rubbed them. "Yes we are all glad that Cordeila could make it; now can we please get back to the discussion at hand?" he asked the group as they turned there heads to him. "Now Buffy if it was indeed Dracula you meet last night that…"

"Hold up you went patrolling last night? When?" Cordeila asked.

Buffy gave Giles a death glare before she turned back to her girlfriend. "You where sleeping and I…well I couldn't sleep so I went out. It was like a two in the morning." Buffy said trying to rationalize with her. "I didn't think you would want to be wakened."

"Buffy you know that I always want to go with you…no matter the time. Even if it is an ungodly hour." Cordeila said. "I want to know that you are safe…it kills me to think that you could go out one night and not come back." Cordeila let a tear com e down her cheek. The gang took this as a hint and left Giles' apartment to give them some alone time.

"I know I'm sorry," Buffy said as she took Cordeila in her arms. "Next time I will make sure to wake you."

"That's right…now did you really meet Dracula? As in the count, the prince of darkness?" Cordeila asked. Buffy smiled as she got up off the couch and went outside to where everyone else was sitting. Cordeila wasn't far behind. "Buffy meet Dracula…and this is bad because?" Cordeila asked once they where outside.

"Because he is the most powerful vampire off all time. He lures women by sexual fantasies." Giles said as he looked at his feet. "He is said to be unkillable." He took off his glasses and cleaned them again.

"Okay the whole sexual fantasies are what gets me…I mean Buffy isn't into that anymore." Xander said as he sat down.

"For once in his stupid life he has a point," Cordeila said. "Buffy he is right isn't he?"

"Yeah, I am totally in to you known…so how does the sexual thing work now Giles?" Buffy asked.

"It doesn't matter what…you are into. He will still us it on you and you will be lured to his mansion where he will try to turn you." Giles stated matter of factly. "Sorry Buffy."

"What to be sorry about? The fact that Dracula is going to lure me with sexual fantasies or that I am going be able to be lured by sexual fantasies?" Buffy asked to no one unparticular.

"Both," Cordeila said under her breath but Buffy heard her. Buffy elbowed her. "Ow…sorry." Cordelia said when she realized that Buffy had heard her. _Damn the slayer hearing._

"Giles I can take care of this guy don't worry," Buffy said as she stood up from where she was sited. "But if it makes you feel better tell me where you think I will be safe and that is where I will go." Buffy said and then she heard a snort from behind her from Cordeila. "But only for a little while." She added when her girlfriend looked like she was going to argue. "Where do you want me?" she paused as she thought about what she just said. "Okay if you think about that for a second it is gross on so many levels that I want to hit myself for saying it." Buffy said with a disgusted look.

"I want you to go to Xander's," he said.

"Xander's! Like he is going to keep her safe. Might as well hide her with Spike!" Cordeila said getting up.

"Hey! I can protect Buffy!" Xander said.

"Shut up Xander," Buffy said walking over to Cordeila and pushing her back into the apartment. "I am going to go to Xander's, but only for a few days and then I will be back. It is what Giles thinks is best and I must respect that." Buffy said.

"But Buffy…"

"Bo Cordeila…I will be back in a few days. In the mean time promise me you will not go out at night if I am not with you."

"I promise." Buffy walked up to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips. And then she walked out of the apartment and walked with Xander to his house…or more like his parents basement. It was going to be a long few days.

_**Xander's apartment**_

Buffy was sitting in Xander's apartment house while she listened to him and Anya argues about something that wasn't even that important.

_Why did I agree to come here? I mean does Giles really think that Xander could save me if Dracula was after me? I am not saying Xander is weak or anything I am just saying that if Giles is scared that I can't beat him that what does he think Xander is going to do about it? _

Suddenly Buffy was startled from her thoughts by the sound of Anya shouting. She looked over and saw Xander putting her in the closet. Xander looked back and Buffy but said nothing. She looked into his eyes and got up off the couch and followed him out the door.

_What am I doing? Shouldn't I being hiding out…but no I am following my best friend to the man's house that wants to kill me. Real smart Buffy. Cordeila is going to love this. _

Buffy followed Xander up the driveway to a mansion that stood on top of a hill. _Where the hell did this come from? I patrol the street every night and I have never seen this place before. Angel would kill for a house this big. _

Xander opened the door for and Buffy and she walked in. Xander lead her throughout the mansion and Buffy couldn't help but wonder how he knew some much about this place. She juts followed and kept her mouth shut. Suddenly she came to a room that was only lit by flames. _Okay this is way creepy. _Buffy thought as Xander lead her further into the room.

At the fire place stood Dracula in all his silk and black. Buffy wouldn't help but wonder why she was so attracted to him. _God he isn't even cute. At least Angel was cute. And plus I am so not into that anymore…for obvious reasons. _

"I brought her master," Xander said when Dracula looked at him.

"Good…leave us." He said and Xander walked out. "Come here killer."

"I thought I asked you to stop calling me that," Buffy said as she walked toward him. It was almost like he had control over her like the master did. "I just want you to know that you are so not controlling me." Buffy said as she continued to move closer. "I have free will."

"Right and why aren't you stopping?" He said with a smirk.

"Good point…I will be stopping any minute now." She said.

Suddenly Buffy found herself in his arms. "You have no control over me slayer." He pushed her away a little and held his wrist out to her. "Drink and see the evil inside yourself." He said as he slit his wrist.

Buffy lowered her mouth to his wrist and drank some.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Giles and Cordeila walked up to the last mansion that they had to check. Cordeila was going on and on about leaving Buffy with Xander which she thought was really stupid. Giles had to ask the God how on earth he got stuck with Cordeila…he would rather be with Anya right now…ir even Spike. Anyone but Cordeila.

When they walked through the door Cordeila saw Xander standing in the hallway. "Xander what the hell are you doing here!" Cordeila screamed. If Xander was there than that meant Buffy was too. "If something happens to Buffy I am going to kill you."

"You will have to get in line," Giles said.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Buffy lifted her head from sucking his blood and looked into his eyes. "That was incredibly gross." She said as he looked at her funny. "I am so not evil."

"You are evil…there is evil in you, now drink more." He demanded.

Buffy smiled. "I don't think so." Buffy said as she walked away. "You know you are just not my type." Buffy said walking around the table. "I used to think that the whole creature of the night thing was sexy but then I grew up and got serious."

"You can't stop me girl!" He snarled.

"I'm sorry did you forget who I am. Well allow me in introduce myself again. I'm Buffy…the vampire slayer and you are?"

"I am going to kill you," he said running at her.

"You can try."

The next thing Buffy knew she was being thrown against the wall. She got up and shuck it off and then ran at him. She hit him heard against the face. He stumbled back but that was about it. Buffy whipped out her stake and he turned to mist. Buffy watched the mist with her eyes and watched it go to the top of the stairs. She quickly ran that way and then when he turned whole again he got a stake to the heart. The look on his face was of utter confusion.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked down at the bottom of the stairs and saw Cordeila standing there with Giles and Xander. And it looked like Xander was going to have a nasty black eye. Buffy walked to the bottom of the stairs and took Cordeila in her arms. "Are you okay?" she asked when they pulled away.

"I'm fine," Buffy said looking back at where she had just come from. "Let's go home."

"Good plan."

Just then Dracula reappeared. "You thought it was going to be that eas…" Just then a stake slammed into his heart.

"What you didn't think I've seen your movies." Buffy said as she walked away with a smile on her face. She took Cordeila's hand and they headed home.

_**Buffy's house**_

Buffy was sleeping peacefully when a knock came at her door. _What the hell? _She looked down at Cordeila who was still asleep. _I swear she could sleep through anything. _Buffy thought. As she was about to get out of bed and get the door it opened. Buffy was shocked at who she saw standing there.

"Dawn what the hell are you doing here? I thought you where living with Dad?" Buffy asked as she quietly got out of bed. "Know is not a time to be bugging me." Buffy said as she grabbed her hand and took her out of the room.

"Buffy was that…a girl in your bed?" Dawn asked almost in shock.

Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Yeah know if you don't mind I would like to get back to that." Buffy said. "You know sleeping." Buffy walked back in her room and shut and locked the door.

"Mom!" Dawn screamed as she walked away from Buffy room. _Man this is going to be a long year. _Buffy thought as she climbed back into bed with her girlfriend.

_**Giles' apartment**_

Buffy had left her house before Dawn could wake up…so that meant that Cordeila wasn't awake either. She knew that when she got home she was going to get scolded by her girlfriend for leaving her with her sister. Buffy walked up to Giles' door and knocked. This was weird because she never knocks, usually she just walks in. Giles answered the door.

"Buffy is something wrong?" he asked.

"Man Giles you always assume the worst." Buffy said as she walked through the door and over to the couch. Giles came over and sat next to her. "I have something I need to tell you," Buffy said once he sat done.

"I have something to tell you too…but please go first." Giles said.

"I want you to start training me again…I want to know about slayer, their history, the abilities, everything." Buffy said. Giles smiled and Buffy took that as a yes. "Now what was it that you wanted to tell me?" She asked remembering.

"Oh nothing, it isn't that important." He said.

Buffy leaned over and hugged him and then she got up and walked out the door. Giles just sat there with a smile on his face. _Now I have a reason to stay in Sunnydale. _

A/N: I just want to repeat that i don't own any of the characters! The show belongs to Joss.


	2. Real me

Buffy and Cordeila

"Season 5"

Chapter 2: Real Me

_**Magic Box**_

Buffy had left the house early this morning mostly to avoid Dawn and all the questions about her and Cordeila. Sure she didn't mind answering them…but some where personal. Anyway she decided to leave Cordeila with Dawn. If there was anyone that could handle Dawn it was Queen C herself.

Sometimes Cordeila could be a real bitch but other times she is the sweetest person you will ever meet. Buffy has seen both sides of Cordeila Chase and she wouldn't want to change either side. Why? Because each side makes Cordeila…well Cordeila.

Buffy is training with Giles for a few hours before she had to be to work. They gave her a half day so she decided to get some quality watcher time in. They had arrived at seven in the morning and Buffy didn't need to be to school till nine. So she had plenty of time…or so she thought.

Buffy was balancing on a short piece of wood trying to get in tune with herself. The next thing Buffy knew she was being thrown to the floor by some unseen force. _What the hell? _She thought to herself after she hit the floor. And when she looked up she saw the cause of her pain…Dawn. "What are you doing here? You and Cordeila are supposed to be spending quality time together." Buffy said as she picked herself up of the floor.

"She decided to spend quality time here at the Magic Box. Which I have to say has way cool stuff in it." She looks around the gym. "Hey is that a real sword?" she asks. But before Buffy can answer she continues. "Anyways Cordeila wants to talk to you…by the way what the hell happen to Riley?" Dawn asked to Buffy's back as Buffy walks out of the gym. "Buffy?"

"He left." Buffy stated as she walked out the door. She had some things to discuss with her girlfriend. Dawn followed closely behind. When Buffy walked into the store she saw Cordeila looking at some things on the shelf. She smiled as she walked over to her and all the mean things she wanted to say disappeared when she saw Cordeila. That always happens to her. Buffy taps her on the shoulder.

Cordeila turns around and smiles at Buffy. "Hey," she says as she puts her hands around Buffy's neck.

"Hey yourself," Buffy said as they lean in for a kiss. Dawn makes a disgusted face and walks over to the table. "What are you doing here?" Buffy asks when they pull apart. "I thought I wasn't going to see you till tonight."

"Yeah well I decided to drop by…why you upset?" Cordeila asked in mock hurt.

"I could never be hurt by seeing you," Buffy said as she out her forehead to Cordeila's.

"Could you two please get a room," Dawn said as she watched them from the table.

"Yup, you and her are gonna get along great." Buffy said as she pulled away from Cordeila. "Plus I have to get back to training." Buffy said as she walked back into the back room. She left both Cordeila and Dawn sitting there with a confused look on there faces.

"What the hell did she mean by that?" Cordeila asked. Dawn shrugged. "So you want to go to the mall and spend Buffy's money?" Cordeila asked as she looked over at Dawn. Dawn just smiled and walked out of the Magic Box with Cordeila.

Buffy walked back into the gym and saw Giles sitting on the couch. "What?" she asked when he looked up at her.

"Buffy you sure no how to pick them." He said with a smile. "Dawn and Cordeila are going to get along great." Giles said as he stood up and placed the piece of wood back in the position it was before.

"That's what I said," Buffy said as she climbed back on the piece of wood. Cordeila and Dawn are going to get along great and that made Buffy happier than she had been in a long time. Because she really wanted her family to be cool with this whole her and Cordeila thing. It took her mom awhile and hopefully it won't take Dawn as long because she wants Cordeila to be part of the family.

_**Sunnydale Mall**_

Cordeila had been walking around Sunnydale's mall for about an hour. This was sad because the mall wasn't that big. Cordeila had bought things for her and Buffy and Dawn had bought things for herself and only herself. Cordeila smiled because she remembered when she was like that. That was until she met Buffy.

Cordeila couldn't help but think about the past. All the years they fought and bickered. Just because they wanted to be better than the each other. What would everyone say if the knew that Cordeila Chase was now in a serious relationship with Buffy Summers. The prom queen and the freak. She could laugh about the old days now…because that was the past and Buffy was her future.

Just then Cordeila felt a tape on her shoulder. And when she turned around she saw a familiar face. Kevin…an old boyfriend. _Great_. She thought to herself. "Oh my God…Kevin?" Cordeila shirked in her pretend to be happy voice.

"Hi Cordeila," he said as he brought her in for a hug. "It's been a long time…" he looked at Dawn. "And you are?" he asked.

_Rude much?_ "Oops…my bad. This is Dawn…Dawn Summers." Cordeila said hopping the last name would ring a bell.

"You mean as in Buffy summers little sister?" he asked in shock. "Why you hanging with the freaks sister?" he asked.

"Hey!" Dawn began but was cut of by Cordeila.

"Kevin, Buffy is and never will be a freak." Cordeila stated,

"Yeah right Cordy. You where the one that started calling her a freak…after that loser Xander Harris dumped you." He said. "What changed…why the sudden change of heart?"

"I fell in love with her." she said.

"What?" he asked as if he couldn't hear her but he did and he was just in shock. No way had be heard her right.

"I said I fell in love with her. I am head over heals in love with Buffy Summers." She paused. "Yeah go ahead. Spread it around. Cordeila Chase…prom queen…is now a dyke. And you know what…I wouldn't change it for the world because Buffy makes me happy." Cordeila said as she grabbed Dawn's hand and walked away from a stunned Kevin.

They kept walking until finally Dawn broke the silence. "You thought Buffy was a freak?"

"That was before I really got to know her," Cordeila stated looking at the floor.

"You mean before you got to sleep with her!" Dawn yelled. "Is she that good in bed! I mean come on Angel…a vampire; he supposed to kill the slayer…not sleep with her. Riley abandoned all his military things when he was with Buffy. And now you…tell me the truth when did you really see Buffy for Buffy and not a freak?"

Cordeila looked up at Dawn. "When she killed Angel to save the world." She looked at the floor again. "It showed me that she had to give up a lot for what she does. Her chance at love…at a normal life…everything." She paused and looked at Dawn again. "I know I will never hold a candle to Angel and you know what…I don't want to. Because Angel helped shape the Buffy that I fell in love with." She said. "Of course I never told her about my feelings…no I waited until after I came back from L.A. and Riley left her."

Dawn was speechless for the first time in her life. She didn't know how to respond to what Cordeila had said so instead they just kept walking. Each thinking about there own thing. Buffy and how each of them loved. Sure Cordeila could admit she loved Buffy but Dawn couldn't…he social life would be ruined. Before they knew it they where in the car heading back home.

_**Buffy's house**_

When Cordeila and Dawn walked into Buffy's bedroom they saw her talking to Willow, who was sprawled out on the bed. It really didn't look like either one of them where into the conversation, but yet they still talked. Sometimes Cordeila just didn't understand Buffy and Willow's relationship, and she didn't think she ever would…and that was okay.

Cordeila walked in and walked right over to where Buffy sat. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and placed a kiss on her head. Buffy looked up at her and smiled. Cordeila walked over to the other side of the room and set down the bags.

"Have fun shopping?" Buffy asked as she watched Dawn plop down on the floor and Cordeila put away the things she bought. _Probably with my money. Someone might as well spend it since I can't…to busy saving the world to shop. Damn that sucks on so many levels._

"Oh yeah," Dawn said. "I bought a lot of new clothes for us..." Buffy started at her and Cordeila snorted. "Okay I bought new clothes for myself and Cordeila bought some for you. Personally you where not in my mind at all when I shopped." She finished.

"New clothes?" Buffy asked getting up.

"Yeah and I will show them to you later," Cordeila said with a wink. "Guess who we saw there." Cordeila said turning back to the clothes.

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Kevin…from high school." Cordeila asked turning around.

"As in your ex-boyfriend Kevin?" Willow asked sitting up. "What did he want?" She asked when she saw Buffy's far away stair in her eyes. She really didn't understand why Buffy got like that every time Cordeila came into contact with an old friend. After all she is Cordeila Chase who doesn't know who she is?

"He asked who I was shopping with and I told him that it was Buffy Summers' sister. He asked why I was hanging with the freaks sister and I told him why." Cordeila said going back to doing her clothes.

Suddenly Buffy looked up at her. "What did you say?" Buffy asked because she really wanted to here Cordeila's answer.

"Buffy can we not talk about this right now," Cordeila said gesturing to everyone else in the room. "We can talk later with no audience," she stated.

"No we can talk about it now! Cordeila what did you say!" Buffy started to yell. And she really didn't understand why she was yelling. _Oh yeah because last time she came into contact with an old friend, she said the reason she was hanging with the freak was because it was for charity. _

"Come on Dawn lets go downstairs," Willow said when Buffy stood up and Cordeila gave Buffy the death glare. This is not going to be good. Dawn didn't move so Willow kicked her and she got the point. Willow closed the door behind her and, her and Dawn went downstairs.

Cordeila looked at the closed door. "Was all that really necessary?" She asked.

"Yes…because I want to know what you said. Did you brush it off like you did before when you saw Harmony again? Or did you actually tell him about us." She paused and Cordeila just started at her. "Oh I get it. You have a date with him tonight and that is the reason for all the new clothes…so am I right?"

"No you're wrong!" Cordeila yelled walking over to Buffy. "The only reason I lied to Harmony that "one" time is because she was my best friend and I didn't know who she was going to take it." She paused and saw that Buffy wasn't backing down so she continued. "I told him that I am in love with you," she said and she turned around and walked back to the closet.

"You told him you love me? You have never even told me that." Buffy said in a quieter tone as she walked over to her. She put her arms around Cordeila's waist. "I'm sorry to have lashed out at you." Buffy kissed Cordeila on her bare shoulder. Buffy turned Cordeila around and looked her in the eyes. "I love you too Cordy. And I don't care who knows. Because I am in love with Cordeila Chase."

Cordeila placed a kiss on Buffy's lips. And when they pulled away they just stood there together, in each others arms. "I love you too, Buffy."

_**Spike's Crypt**_

Spike was just sitting in his crypt when Buffy came crashing trough the door. He just looked at her and then back at his TV. She walked over to the TV and kicked it in. That made Spike moved as he looked at her he could help but think of how hot she is. _Bad thoughts Spike._

"What do you want Slayer?" Spike asked sitting back down. He popped a cigarette in his mouth as he waited for her answer.

"I was wondering if you knew of any new big bad vamp in town." Buffy asked she wonder why on earth she had come to his crypt. She should have just patrolled and then went back home to Cordeila and her nice warm bed.

"Not that I know of." He said.

"Fine," Buffy turned on her heal and walked out of the crypt and further into the cemetery. _I seriously need to get some better contacts. _

_**Meanwhile…**_

Cordeila was busy looking for her keys that she didn't even see Xander and Anya walk in. She had just been called into work, she had to work the night shift at the office and she was not happy. Plus she knew Buffy was going to be pissed. She looked up and Xander and smiled. Xander smiled back.

Cordeila lifted the magazine of the table and found her keys underneath it. "Yes," she said as she walked over to the door. "I'm sorry I have to go tonight. It was supposed to be my night off." She said to Dawn before turning to Xander. "Buffy should be back in a couple of hours." She hugged him and then walked past Xander and toward her car. "Bye." She called over her shoulder.

Dawn looked back into the house and saw Anya getting a board game out while Xander plopped down on the couch and pulled the coffee table closer. _Great time with the man of my dreams and his psycho girlfriend. I would rather be with Buffy. _Dawn walked over to the table and sat on the floor and got ready to play.

She noticed that they where going to play life. _God I hate this game. _Dawn thought. "I am going to go get some ice cream anybody want?" she asked. The shuck their heads "no." She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate ice cream. She quick put some in a bowl and then went back into the living room.

They had been playing 'Life' for about an hour now. Dawn looked over at Anya who was sorting out her fake money. "I want more money." She said all of a sudden and Xander looked over at her. 'What? Can't I trade my children in for more money?" She asked hopefully.

"Hun…you can not exchange people for money." Xander tried to reason with her. He was going to say something else but a rock was thrown through the window. So he got up and went over to get it. The rock had a note attached. Anya and Dawn both looked over his shoulder to see what it said.

"_Slayer come out and Die"_

Xander and Anya couldn't help the smiles that came to their faces. They opened the door and there in the doorway stood Harmony and a group of vamps. _What a loser. _Dawn thought to herself. "Is Buffy here?" Harmony asked.

"Sorry you just missed her," Xander said in a sarcastic way.

"What do you mean I want to kill her…she has to be here." Harmony pouted. "That was the plan." She looks at Xander.

"I am afraid you and your buddies are gonna have to come back another time." Xander said with mock sadness.

"Buddies? Please they are my lackeys…they work for me." Harmony said as she made a disgusted face when Xander said buddies. Like she would hang out with these losers.

"Whatever…hey is that Brad from chem. Class?" Xander asked. "Who would have thought…all the time you took my lunch money you would become Harmony's lapdog." Xander laughed.

"Screw you Harris!"

"Speaking of lapdogs I heard that Dracula had you on a short leash." Harmony said.

"You heard wrong," Xander said all of a sudden not laughing anymore.

"I mean I heard that the mind control works really well on the loser types," she said.

"Hey shut up!" Dawn screamed form behind Xander.

Xander shot her a look. Then turned back to Harmony. "Shut up!"

"Make me!"

"Sorry I like my hair."

"You're the hair puller Harris."

"Oh yeah why don't you come in and say that to his face!" Dawn screamed form behind Anya.

Anya turned around and shot her a look. "Dawn no!" They all turned to look at Harmony and saw that she was in game face. They next thing Xander knew was that he was on his back fighting Harmony off. Then Anya came over and pushed her out the door. Xander closed the door behind him and then he looked at Dawn. "What?"

"Buffy is going to be pissed," Xander said as the walked into the kitchen. "I guess we will have to get Willow and Tara over her to do a de-invite spell." Xander suggested. "Now who is going to tell Buffy when she gets home?"

"Tell me what?" Buffy asked as she appeared in the doorway. Anya shot Dawn a look and she went upstairs. Buffy watched as her sister ran up stairs. "Whats up with her? Where's Cordeila?"

Xander looked over at Anya who in turn just shrugged her shoulder telling him that she didn't know what to say it. Xander really didn't want to be the one to tell Buffy that Dawn had invited a vampire into the house. Let alone one that wants to kill her.

"Xander…what did you need to tell me!" Buffy asked getting angry now.

"Buff, before you get all mad and stuff, I want you to know that there is a way that this problem can be undone." Buffy just glared at him so he continued. "Dawn invited Harmony into the house and she wants to kill you." He said hurriedly. Buffy just started at him. "Buffy?"

"Okay so let me get this straight. Dawn invited a vampire into the house, and this vampire wants to kill me." Xander nodded. "Where was Cordeila when all this happened?" Buffy asked wondering where her girlfriend was.

"She kinda got called into work, she told me to tell you that she will not be back till three." Anya said from behind Xander. "So we came over to play games and watch Dawn…I won all their money." She added when she saw Buffy hop of the counter where she was sitting.

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled upstairs as she walked toward them.

"Buffy maybe you should take it easy," Xander tried to rationalize.

"Take it easy! She knows the number one rule of the house…don't invite vampires in!" She looked up the stairs. "Dawn!" she yelled again as she took the stairs two at a time. But before she could rush in on Dawn Willow grabbed her by the arm and drags her into Buffy's bedroom. "Willow what the hell are you doing!" Buffy shouted. "Second that why the hell are you here…Xander said it was just him and Anya."

"Never mind about why I am here it really isn't important." She paused getting back on track. "Buffy think about this. Would you rather yell at your sister or go out and try to kill the vamp that has an all access pass to your house?" Willow tried to reason with a very angry slayer. "Buffy if you don't kill Harmony she could come in at any moment…maybe when Cordeila is here by herself." Willow said.

"Good point," Buffy said moving to her weapons chest. "Where do you think she would be staying?" Buffy turned back to Willow, Willow shrugged. "Oh well I guess I will have to find her the old fashioned way." Buffy walked out the door. But she stopped and looked back at Willow. "Thanks Will," she said as she moved in for a hug.

Dawn sneaked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She opened the back door and walked out. When she was about to go down the stairs she felt an arm on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw Anya. "Where do you think your going?" Anya asked.

"Out!" Dawn said in a raised voice.

"What so vampires can kill you? Are you mental?" Anya asked. But before Dawn could respond a vampire came out of the shadows and grabbed Dawn and kicked Anya back into the house. Anya fell to the floor…hard. The last thing she saw was Dawn struggling with the vampire, she saw the vamps hand over Dawn's mouth so she couldn't scream.

Xander walked into the kitchen and saw Anya on the floor and in an instant he was by her side. "Buffy, Willow, come down her quick!" He yelled upstairs. "You okay baby?" he asked Anya in a softer tone. "What happened?" he asked when Buffy and Willow walked into the kitchen. "Anya, baby what happened?" he asked again.

"A vampire grabbed Dawn, she was outside. I tried to stop her but the vamp came out of no where," she said with her eyes still closed. "He took her away and kicked me back inside." Anya said as she got to her feet. "Why am I the one always getting hurt?"

"I'm gonna kill her," Buffy said heading for the door. "Don't worry Anya I am not mad…at least not at any of you." Buffy said as she walked into the darkness. "Dawn on the other hand is a different story."

"Great now we are going to have a really pissed off slayer." Willow said as she closed the door behind Buffy. "Who is going to be the lucky one that gets to tell Cordeila about tonight's adventures?" She asked as she imagined a very pissed ex-cheerleader.

"I think we should leave that for Buffy. I mean who better to deal with Cordeila than a slayer?" Xander asked as he helped Anya to a set at the island. "No one else can take her and you know it Will," Xander said. "Plus do you want to be on Cordeila's bad side because I sure as hell don't."

"Here, here," Anya said from her spot on the chair. "I mean I haven't known her as long as you guys have but I know not to mess with her." She said with a smile.

The three off them sat there each hoping that Buffy would make it home before Cordeila so they could leave.

_**Caves**_

Dawn had been in these caves for over an hour, or so she guessed. _Where the hell is Buffy? _She thought to herself as she watched the vampire group in front of her. _Man this Harmony person is a real bitch. I wonder if she was like that as a human, and if she was I am glad Buffy was never friends with her._

Just then Harmony turned around and looked at Dawn with an evil grin on her face. "Well if it isn't Dawn Summers, the little sister of the slayer. What do you think she would do to me if turned you?" Harmony asked.

"Thank you," Dawn guessed. "You see we don't get along that well." She finished. "Although the person I think you should watch out for is Cordeila…"

"Cordeila! Do you mean Cordeila Chase?" Harmony asked. "Why would Cordy be worried about you?" she asked.

"Because she and Buffy are…" Dawn stopped what she was saying because she already realized that she had gone too far. If Cordeila and Buffy didn't want her to know then they had a good reason. But I guess it was to late…Dawn slipped. She really, really hopped Buffy would kill this vamp so she didn't have to be the one that slipped about hers and Cordeila's relationship. _That is why Buffy got so mad about what happen at the mall earlier today. _Dawn thought to herself. _Because Cordeila must have denied their relationship once before, damn I would be pissed too. _

"Don't tell me…Cordeila Chase and Buffy Summers are together?" She asked and Dawn didn't say anything. "I guess I will take you silence as a yes. Man who would have thought the prom queen would end up with the freak. Next time I see her I am going to dish on her so bad she will wish I kill her." Harmony said as she turned and looked at Dawn. "Where is she already!"

"I'm right here," Buffy said from behind her. When Harmony turned around she saw Buffy standing there with her hands on her hips and looking very pissed off. "Harmony…you must be dieing without your reflection." Buffy said as she walked toward her.

"Hey Buffy," Dawn said from where she was chained to the wall.

Buffy just ignored her. "You know you where the last person I thought I would have to stake from High School. To tell the truth I thought it would be Cordeila, but hey things kinda turned out differently." She pulled the stake out of her jacket. "I kinda like the way they turned out." Buffy was about to move closer when a vamp came out of the shadow followed by three others. "Man don't you guys ever do anything alone?" Buffy asked getting into fighting stance.

"Sorry slayer…it looks like you die today," Harmony said as she moved back to Dawn.

"We'll see about that," Buffy said as the first vamp charged. She kicked him aside and then the other charged and she staked him with ease. The third charged and Buffy flipped him over her shoulder. When she was about to stake him the other vamp kicked her in the face and made her fly backwards. "Man Buff, you better hope that doesn't brush you know Cordeila hates brushes!" Dawn yelled. Buffy just ignored her and did a flip to get back on her feet. Then she grabs a unicorn, after giving it a weird look she plugged it into the heart of one of the vamps hearts. The third vamp looked at her with shocked eyes before he charged again.

"You are so gonna die," he snarled before he charged.

Buffy simple bent down and picked up her stake and when she looked up the vamp was right there so she plunged it into his heart. Buffy turned around to look at Harmony as the vamp behind her turned to dust. "Now who is the one that is going to die, wait your already dead how does that work, do I just make you deader?" Buffy asked herself. Harmony took the chance and ran off. When Buffy looked up and saw Harmony gone she just cursed to herself. "Damn!" Then she walked over to Dawn. "You are so not telling mom about this," Buffy said as she untied her sister.

"As long as you don't tell her that I invited a vampire into the house," Buffy nodded in agreement. "By the way how are we taking care of that?" Dawn asked suddenly scared to go to sleep.

"Willow and Tara are taking care of that as we speak. They are doing a de-invite on the house right now." Buffy said as they walked out of the caves. "You know it is kinda handy for your best friend to be a witch…especially if you are a slayer like me." Dawn just smiled at her sister as together they made there way back to the Summers house. Both silently praying that they made it home before Joyce and Cordeila.

_**Buffy's house**_

Buffy walked into her room and saw Cordeila fast asleep on the bed. They made it home before Joyce but not Cordeila. She silently hopped that Cordeila didn't go to hard on her friends. She looked over at the clock and figured that Cordeila must have gotten out early from work. But then it made her think of how long she was gone.

She sat on the bed and began to take of her clothes when she felt a pair of arms go around her waits. And when she looked behind her she saw Cordeila smiling back at her. Buffy smiled in return.

"Hey, did you kill all the bad guys?" Cordeila asked letting Buffy go so she could finish getting undressed.

"You know it," Buffy said as she slipped into the bathroom. When she came back out she was in nothing but bra and underwear. "And guess who the new nasty is."

"Who?" Cordeila asked as she watched Buffy climb into bed.

"The one and only Harmony…it is just me or is our High School past coming back to haunt us?" Buffy asked as she pulled Cordeila to her and kissed her gently. Buffy didn't want to tell her that Harmony got away and that she knows about their relationship. This in turn means that the whole evil population will know and soon they will be gunning for her, just because it would hurt the slayer. "I mean first Kevin and now Harmony…who next Snyder?"

"God I hope not. He was hard enough to deal with when he was alive. I don't think I will be able to survive if he got to live forever." Cordeila said as she reached behind Buffy and unclipped her bra. Together the two girlfriends forgot about their problems…or at least pushed them away into the "deal with tomorrow" category.

**A/N: I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Joss and the creators of the Buffy world. **


	3. The Replacement

Buffy and Cordeila

"Season 5"

Chapter 3: The replacement

**_A/N: I DON'T OWN IT!_**

_**Buffy's house**_

Buffy woke up this morning from the sun shinning in her eyes. _I could have sworn I closed those last night. _Buffy thought about the blinds as she sat up in bed. She looked over at the sleeping figure next to her. She couldn't help but laugh because Cordeila had pulled the covers over her head so the sun couldn't get in her eyes. Buffy slowly got out of bed so she didn't wake her girlfriend.

As she walked into the bathroom she couldn't help but wonder how the hell she got here. From the Buffy in High School that moped over Angel, to the Buffy now that couldn't imagine her life with out Cordeila Chase. There relationship itself was a mystery. Neither one of them thought that they would be into that kind of thing…yet here they are three months later.

At first her friends didn't like the idea but later they got used to it. Mostly because Cordeila was always around so they just learned to tolerate her…just like they did in High School when she was with Xander. Xander was the hardest to convince. He couldn't understand why Buffy had sworn off men completely, mostly because he still loved her.

Buffy could understand that because even though she is with Cordeila now she still holds a special place for Angel in her heart. Buffy was broken away from her thought by a loud knock at the door. "Are you done in there; there are people out here who need to pee." Dawn yelled.

"Great time to start another wonderful day in the life of Buffy Summers." Buffy mumbled to herself. "I'll be right out," Buffy yelled. "Freak," she added under her breathe. Buffy looked herself in the mirror and asked the question that has been bugging her all morning. "How did I get here?"

"Well you stumbled across this extremely sexy brunette and you just couldn't keep away." Buffy looked over and saw Cordeila walk through the door that leads to their bedroom. "And ever since then you just couldn't keep yourself away." She added as she gave Buffy a kiss on the cheek. Buffy whimpered and gave her a look. "Oh please," Cordeila pointed to her mouth. "This isn't a romance novel; I do wake up with morning breath."

Buffy just smiled and looked back in the mirror. Then she heard the knock again. "Come on Buffy if you don't hurry I am going to pee my pants." Buffy could see her sister dancing around the hallway just to get her mind off going to the bathroom.

Buffy walked over to the door and whipped it open. She saw relief was over her sister's face as she walked out followed by Cordeila who still had the toothbrush in her mouth. "After you," Buffy said as she gestured to the door. Dawn slammed the door in their faces and Buffy looked at Cordeila. "You're Welcome!" She yelled loud enough so Dawn would hear her. She heard Dawns snort on the other side of the door. _Did she just snort? Oh she is so gonna pay…just wait till you get in the shower Dawnie. _Buffy thought as she walked back into her and Cordeila's bedroom.

Cordeila closed the door behind them and walked over to the closest and she got herself and Buffy out something to wear. Buffy just crossed her arms and looked at her. "What?" Cordeila asked.

"You're dressing me now?" Buffy asked as she put a hand over her heart. "Am I that bad a dresser?" She said in mock hurt.

"Buffy just shut up and get dressed," Cordeila said as she started to get dressed. After letting her eyes linger on Cordeila Buffy decided that she really should get dress and get over to the Magic Box to see who the new badie is.

_**Magic Box**_

Buffy walked into the Magic Box expecting to see the whole gang there. Yet the only person she saw was Giles standing in the middle of the room with a very strange hat on. It took all of her strength to keep the laughter inside. He just looked so ridiculous.

After a few minutes of just standing there looking at Buffy; Giles finally took of the hat. He walked over to the counter and Buffy walked over to the research table. "What are you doing her Buffy?" Giles asked.

"Excuse me for intruding," Buffy said a little mad at his tone of voice. Giles simply glared at her. "Okay, okay. I came to see if there was anything dyer happening in the next few day." Giles looked at her confused. "It is mine and Cordeila's anniversary and I want to do something special." Buffy explained.

"Oh I see," he said as he walked over to the table and sat next to her. "Buffy we live on the Hellmouth. Nothing may be happening today but tomorrow and apocalypse could start. All I am trying to say is that you can never be sure if something bad is going to happen or not." He explained. "I'm sorry but if I where you than I wouldn't make any plans." He said as he got up and walked back over to the counter.

"Well you aren't me!" Buffy yelled as she stud up and glared at her. Giles couldn't help but wonder if that glare was a slayer thing or Summers' thing. "If I want to do something special for my anniversary that I am going to do it. The world be damned."

"Buffy…"

"No Giles! I never get to have any days of and just this once I want to spend a whole day with Cordeila. Why? Because I want to celebrate the say she came into my life." Without giving Giles time to argue Buffy turned on her heal and walked out the door. She had to head over to Xander's place because he was going apartment hunting…apparently Anya didn't like the basement.

Giles jumped when Buffy slammed the door. "I will never understand her." he said as he turned around to get something out of the box. Yet when he turned back around her saw and ugly looking demon standing before him. A Toth.

"The slayer is not here," the Toth stated.

Giles looks around desperately for some kind of weapons yet he sees none. When he turned back around the Toth is gone. Yet the voice still lingers. "My fight is not with you feeble man, I am here for the slayer and the slayer alone." And then Giles was alone again.

"So much for Buffy's quite anniversary date…because it looks like something has just come up." Giles said to himself as he walked over to the phone. He picked it up and dialed Buffy's number. Of course he got no answer so he just left a message for her and Cordeila to meet at his apartment around six that night. He called and left the same messages for Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya.

_**Xander's future apartment**_

Buffy stood next to Cordeila in one of the many apartments Xander was looking at. This one was big and spaceish. It was a lot of window so the natural light in it was phenomenal. The furniture and things where all light colors and the carpet was a nice light grey. The apartment was a two room apartment with a balcony which Buffy thought was very romantic.

Anya really wanted the apartment, Buffy could tell. But Buffy didn't know if Xander was going to be able to afford it. I mean his construction job was closing down and he soon was going to have no money coming in.

Xander and Anya where over on the far side of the apartment arguing about why it was going to be difficult for Xander to rent this apartment. The next thing Buffy knew Anya was storming out of the apartment. The real estate agent looked at the weirdly and Buffy just gave her a smile, not really knowing what to say.

Xander walked back over to the group and looked at the real estate agent. "What do I have to do to get this apartment?" he asked.

"First I am going to need you to fill out this application to see if you have enough credit. Also I am going to have to ask you a few questions." Xander just nodded as he took the paper from the lady and began to fill it out. "What do you do for a living Mr. Harris?"

"I am in construction," he said not looking up from what he was doing. He was going to get this apartment, if not for him, then for Anya.

"How much do you make a year?" she asked. _This question will decide if he can have the apartment. He needs to make over at least twenty-two thousand a year. _She thought to herself.

"I make about twelve thousand a year," he said looking up at her knowing that it wasn't enough money.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harris but…"

"Xander did you forget about me!" Buffy said walking over to him. Willow, Cordeila and Xander where all giving her a weird look. She couldn't help it, she knew how much Xander wanted out of his parent's basement and she knew that he wanted this apartment…for Anya. "I'm sorry he must have forgotten to mention that I am also renting this apartment…you see we are going to co-rent it. As in together," Buffy stated.

"Yes and you are?" The real estate agent asked.

"Buffy Summers," Buffy said as she extended her hand.

"Right and what do you do for a living?"

"I am a school consular," Buffy said as she took a set next to Xander.

"And how much do you make?"

"Around twelve thousand a year," Buffy said,

The real estate agent did the math in her head and figured that they had more than enough to rent out this apartment. _Now it isn't too bad because the blonde is pretty cute. _She thought letting her eyes linger on Buffy for a moment. Cordeila caught this and walked over to Buffy and put a hand on her shoulder as she glared at the real estate agent. Buffy and Xander each sighed papers and soon they where each handed the keys to their new apartment.

When the real estate agent closed the door behind her Xander, Willow and Cordeila each turned to stare at Buffy. "What the hell do you think your doing!" The all asked in unison.

"I was helping Xander escape the horror that is his parent's basement." Buffy said. Then she turned to Xander. "You're welcome by the way."

"Thanks," he said as he brought Buffy in for a hug. "You're my bestest friend, that is next to Willow if course." He said.

"Of course," Buffy said. Xander took Willow by the hand and led her out of the apartment in search for Anya. That just left Cordeila and Buffy. "What?" Buffy asked when Cordeila wouldn't stop looking at her.

"You just bought an apartment," she stated.

"Actually I rented and apartment." Buffy clarified.

"Same difference," Cordeila said. "The fact is that you just bought an apartment…are we gonna live together here or am I gonna have to get an apartment. Because if we live together than that is a big step in our relationship." She paused. "Are you ready for that kind of commitment?" Cordeila asked.

"I don't think I could be more ready that I am right now," Buffy said. "Cordeila I am ready for the next step, I mean come on you practically live at my house as it is."

"Buff that isn't the point."

"I know, I know. If you want the truth, I am ready. I want to live with you because the truth is I can't imagine my life with out you right now." Buffy said as she stepped closer.

"Really?"

"Yeah…creepy isn't it?" Buffy joked.

"Yeah because I feel the same about you."

"Good than we move in on Saturday?" Cordeila nodded. This indeed was a big step in their relationship and Buffy was ready. Because no matter what she knew that Cordeila would be by her side. After all what is the worst that could happen? She ends up getting called to L.A. for business and having to move there…yeah right like that is ever going to happen.

_**Buffy house**_

As soon as Buffy got home she went and checked the messages on the answering machine. As soon as she heard the one from Giles she quick picked up the phone and dialed Cordeila's number. She told about the demon and Cordeila said that she would be over in about ten minutes.

Buffy ran up to her room and started to gather some things…weapons when she mom and sister walked in. Her sister was giving her a dirty look and her mom was giving her the "what the hell are you doing look." Buffy looked down and saw that she had a suitcase on her bed filled with clothes. _She must think I am running away again. _

"Mom this isn't what it looks like," Buffy said as she grabbed the axe out of her closet. "I am not running away again…in fact I have some important news to tell you…the both of you." Buffy said as she sits down on the end of her bed. Her mom and sister each folded there arms over their chest signaling for her to continue. "Well you see Xander wanted to buy this apartment but he doesn't make enough money."

"And the important thing is?" Dawn asked.

_Yup Cordeila defiantly has had an impression on her. _"Well I kinda lied and said that Xander and I where co-renting the apartment. So I guess the important thing is that I am moving out." At their blank expressions Buffy continued. "I bought an apartment." They still didn't answer so Buffy shuck her head she stood. "Okay since you guys went all non-verbal on me I guess we can talk about it later." Buffy said as she walked past the two confused people.

A few minutes later Dawn was the first to find her voice. "Did she just say what I think she said?" Dawn asked being the first to talk.

"I think so, yeah." Joyce said.

"Does that mean I get her room!" Dawn asked all excited. Joyce just shot her a look and turned around and walked away. "What!" Dawn yelled after her mother. "Does it!"

"No it doesn't because I am going to talk Buffy out of it." Joyce said as she turned into the living room and sat on the couch.

Dawn walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Why are you going to do that? Buffy is ready to live on her own I mean look at her she is old and she shouldn't live with her mother anymore." Dawn said.

"Old? Dawn she is twenty three." Joyce looked at her youngest daughter. "I don't think Buffy and Cordeila are ready for that kind of commitment." Joyce stated. Was her daughter ready? What if one day Cordeila decided to get up and leave what would Buffy do than? At least her she has a loving family.

"Mom is it really you decision to make?" Dawn asked as she got up of the couch and walked up the stairs to her room.

_When the hell did Dawn become so insightful? _Joyce thought as she looked at the blank TV screen. It really wasn't her decision to make and she didn't understand why she was making such a big deal out of it. If Buffy thought she was ready than that must mean she's ready…right? Joyce just sat on the couch just thinking about if she was ready to give her daughter the freedom that she dissevered

_**Junkyard**_

They went to a junkyard with garbage and everything. Why the hell didn't Giles tell them over the phone that they would be going to a junkyard? There are mountains of garbage and well junk all over the place and Cordeila can't help but scowl.

Cordeila looked ahead of her and saw that Giles, Xander and Buffy where all staring at her. "What?" she asked as she continued to walk. "I don't like the junkyard."

"Then why did you come?" Xander asked. He was shocked to hear that Cordeila Chase was coming with them to the junkyard.

"Because unlike your girlfriend I care," Cordeila spat.

"Cordeila!" Buffy yelled.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean!" Xander asked getting angry.

"I am here in the junkyard with the person I love. Anya is at the Magic Box with what she loves most…her money." Cordeila said. "Why isn't she here with you Xander?" Cordeila asked and Xander had the smarts to look away. "Yeah that is what I thought…she doesn't love you."

"Cordeila!" Buffy yelled again this time she made sure people listened. Buffy walked over and grabbed her by the arm. "Why did you say that!"

"Because it's true! Here I am tromping through garbage for you and she isn't even here!"

"I can't believe this." Buffy said. "I can't believe I am actually going to have to say this again to you."

"What?" Cordeila asked confused.

"You're being a bitch." Buffy said.

But before Cordeila could say anything Xander pushed Buffy into Cordeila when he saw a bright green light coming toward them. He was hit with the light and thrown into a huge mountain of garbage. The demon turned and ran away not even waiting to see if he hit the right person. Giles and Willow ran after him as Buffy and Cordeila went to Xander's side. He opened his eyes and got up really slowly.

"Don't worry I'm fine," Xander said as they walked toward where Willow and Giles ran. "Did you get him?" Xander asked when he saw Giles round the corner. "Did you get him or it?" Xander asked again. This time Buffy and Cordeila let go of him.

"No," Giles said as he looked at his feet. "But Willow can do a spell tomorrow to find out where he is and then we can go after him again." Giles said looking back up at everyone.

"Good," Xander said. "I just want to go home and take a nice long hot shower," he said as he walked away from the group. "In my new apartment," he added. "Good night everyone." He said.

Buffy just shot Cordeila a look and walked away with the rest of the group. Cordeila soon caught up with them and they walked the rest of the way to their houses in silence.

_**Giles' apartment (next day)**_

A whole day had passed and Buffy hadn't so much as talked to Cordeila, She didn't come home last night and Buffy just assumed that's she went back to her house…maybe she just need space. But what scared Buffy most is that Cordeila could be lying dead some where and she wouldn't even know about it.

Yet on a more important matter Xander came to Giles' and said that he was attacked by someone that looked like him…no wait he said he got attacked by his clone…as those where his exact words. Sometimes he watches to many sic-fi movies.

Cordeila stood outside Giles apartment debatingif she should go inor not to go in. She and Buffy had a little fight last night…okay maybe it was just a disagreement. Over weather or not Anya was in love with Xander or not. And speaking of Xander he looks good today. Cordeila made up her mind and walked into the apartment. As soon as she walked in everyone looked her way and she suddenly felt like she was in the spot light. Because out of everyone in the world this is the only group that she cares if they are made at her or not. Cordeila took a seat next to Willow and Giles and across from Buffy and Xander.

"So what the what?" Cordeila asked trying to get attention off of her and on someone else.

"Xander got in a fight with his clone," Buffy stated bluntly. "Those are his words no mine." She added.

"Good because I wouldn't want you going all geeky on me," Cordeila joked and she was rewarded with a smile. "So Xander what is with the clothes…I mean why so dressed up. Do you feel like feeling like someone important?" Cordeila thought about what she just said. "Did that make any since?" Buffy smiled.

"Yeah actually it does make since," Giles said looking up from his book. He received blank stairs from everyone. "The Toth demon simple spited Xander in two. So in realty Xander was right when he said he fought his clone."

"Okay let's try not to say that too many time," Cordeila said.

"What?" Willow asked confused.

"That Xander was right," Cordeila stated and Willow nodded.

"Okay standing right here!" Xander said. And Buffy patted him on the back. "Thanks Buff."

Buffy smiled and then looked at Giles. "Continue."

"Anyway as I was saying they are both Xander. One is the more confidant Xander and the one is the less confidant Xander."

"Again with always using toO many words. Couldn't you have just said that the two different Xander's are pro and cons. All my positive qualities and all my negative qualities." Xander said.

"Yup that is defiantly Xander," Buffy said. "Now Giles how do we merge Xander back together?" Buffy asked and then she looked at Cordeila and back at Giles. "Merge? Okay I have been spending way too much time around you." Buffy said.

Giles smiled. "It is a simple spell but we will need both Xander's to do it." Buffy nodded and grabbed Cordeila arm before they where on there way to find Xander number two. They where soon followed by Willow and Xander number one. Giles was going to stay and get the spell ready.

_**Xander's and Buffy's apartment**_

Anya was sitting on the floor with Xander while he was telling her how he got the apartment. She didn't like the idea that they had to share it with Cordeila and Buffy but Xander explained that it was the only way they would be able to afford it.

Then he explained to her about his clone and how it attacked him. She was kinda confused about that part and she was going to asked him about it when the door burst open and in walked Xander's clone.

Xander was going to charge it but then he saw Buffy, Cordeila, and Willow come walking in past him. "What's going on her guys…he's evil." Xander number two asked.

"No he isn't nimrod," Cordeila said. "You two are both the same Xander accept with different qualities. Know all you have to do is come with us and we will put you two….back together." She said.

"No way he's evil!" Xander number two screamed as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at Xander number one. "He has to die."

But before he could get a shot of Buffy grabbed him and throw him against the counter and then she grabbed the other Xander and throw him over there as well. Buffy looked them both dead in the eye. "You are going to come with us because personally it is way to freaky having two Xander's."

"Yeah it's hard enough with one," Cordeila mumbled.

"Cordy shut up. So you are both coming with us to Giles' apartment so we can put Xander back to together or am I going to have to knock you out and do it the hard way?" Buffy asked.

"We'll come peacefully," Xander number one said.

"Yeah, we promise," Xander number two said.

"Good now lets go," Buffy said as the group of six walked out of the apartment. Today had to have been the weirdest day in Buffy's life and it wasn't even over yet.

_**Buffy's new room**_

Today had to have been the suckest day of Cordeila life yet she would have changed it for the world. And the reason for that was lying on the bed out like a light. Cordeila was sitting at the window looking over at Buffy.

_How does she change someone's life so dramatically? Look at what she did with Angel…he was nothing without her. Even when he was evil all her thought about was her. I used to think he was a loser who couldn't find someone his own age. But now I know how he feels because all I think about is Buffy. I don't know about the age part because I am only one year older than Buffy so that really doesn't matter._

_Then you look at Riley and see that he gave up everything to be with her. His military career, his life basically. Yeah sure he still ended up in the military yet I bet he still thinks about her. On those lonely nights I am sure he thinks what it would be like to hold Buffy in his arms again. Oh well he will never now the feeling again because Buffy is all mine. _

_And I wouldn't have it any other way. _Cordeila thought as she turned back to looking out the window.


	4. Out of my mind

Buffy and Cordeila

"Season 5"

Chapter 4: Out of my Mind

_**Cemetery**_

The slayers job is to hunt, hunt every night and protect people. That is what Buffy does every night of her life. She leaves the warmth of her dead just to hunt so cold dead vampires. She didn't ask for it yet she couldn't get rid of it.

Sometimes she wonder what would happen if she just stopped slaying all together. The Watchers Concial had Faith if the needed a slayer. Buffy shouldn't have to do it anymore, or at least that is what Cordeila thinks.

Buffy knows that Cordeila worries about her every night but there is nothing that Buffy can do about it. This is her duty and Cordeila is just going to have to learn to deal with it, because this is who she is.

They moved into there apartment a couple days ago. Buffy's mom wasn't to happy about the idea but Buffy just told her that it is her life and she can do what she wants with it. Plus she could always move back if she needed to. That made Dawn mad because that meant she didn't get Buffy's room.

Buffy was knocked out of her thought by a vamp jumping on her back from behind. She threw him over her shoulder and then gave him a round-house kick to the head, which brought him to his knees. That is when she whipped out her stake and said adios to the vamp. He could now fit in an ashtray. Then another one jumped out of the bushes and rushed her. Yet it never made it to her because it was tackled by someone or something.

The vamp was getting it handed to him pretty good and the next thing Buffy knew the vampire was dust. And there is the wake was Spike holding a stake. Spike had been helping Buffy and her friends ever since Riley and his buddies put a chip in his head. Spike was become a real pain in Buffy ass…she liked it better when he was evil.

"Spike; what the hell are you doing here!" Buffy asked as Spike walked over to her.

"I am saving you." He said as he gave her a nasty look. "You're welcome by the way," he said turning around and walking away.

"I didn't ask for your help!" Buffy yelled as she chased after him. She grabbed him by the arm and turned him around so he was looking at her. "Your following me around aren't you?"

"Please; don't flatter yourself." Spike said as he waved his hand dismissing the idea. "I'm sorry Buffy but your not that hot." He said.

"Come on you know you want me," Buffy said as she walked toward Spike. "You know you want to take my lips with yours." She teased. "So why don't you give us a taste." Buffy said using the line Faith used on her way back when.

"Buffy are you mad? You have a girlfriend." Spike said. _Since when do I care?_

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her." Buffy said as she grabbed Spike and crushed his lips with hers.

Spike couldn't believe this was happening. He was kissing the slayer…the one sworn to kill of his kind in order to save the world. And here he was in the cemetery making out with the holier-than-thou Buffy fucking Summers. Chosen one. This was his dream come true.

Sudden Spike shot up in his bed. "Oh God! Bloody hell!" He screamed as he looked around his crypt. _It was just a dream. I was dreaming about kissing the fucking slayer. What is wrong with you Spike? _Spike thought as he lied back in bed and tried his hardest to go back to sleep…but it wasn't working.

_**UC Sunnydale**_

Buffy and Willow where walking in the lounge coming from one of there classes. Buffy had an early class before she had to head over to work. Willow was going to be her all day so she didn't mind walking around with Buffy as she waited for Cordeila to pick her up.

They had just gotten out of American lit. and they where discussing Buffy paper on the subject. She had gotten an A and Willow was actually jealous because she got a lousy B. Just as Willow was about to ask her a question Cordeila pulled up outside. Willow was going to walk out and say "hi" but Buffy stopped her.

"Buffy what are you doing?" Willow asked confused at her friend's actions.

"Watch and be amazed." Buffy said as she folded her arms over her chest and watched Cordeila get out of the car to wait.

Willow watched as a flock of boys walked over to where Cordeila was standing. They started to talk to her and try and get her to give them her number. Willow smiled as she watched the guys fawn over Cordeila. Then she saw Cordeila look at Buffy and smile.

"I'll see ya later Will," Buffy said as she walked out into the sun. Willow watched as Buffy walked right over to Cordeila and smiled. "Hey," Buffy said as she stared at Cordeila.

"Do you mind we where talking," one of the guys said.

"Actually I do mind because you see you're not her type and I was just trying to protect from heartbreak." Buffy lied as she leaned over and kissed Cordeila on the lips. "Because if she even looked at you she would be in some serious trouble." Buffy said looking at Cordeila and not at the guy she was talking to. "Ready to go home, I have an hour to kill before I have to be to work." Buffy said as she stepped away from Cordeila as the group around her scattered.

"Don't do that to me anymore…I can't take the hurt look in all their eyes when they realize that I am already taken." Cordeila said in mock hurt. Then she looked past Buffy at Willow and waved her good-byes before walking around the car and getting in on the other side.

Willow smiled as Buffy and Cordeila drove off into the sun. When she turned around she was face to face with Tara. She leaned over and gave her a kiss. "Hey sweetie," Willow said as she linked her hand with Tara's and walked toward her next class.

"You watch the Cordeila and Buffy show?" Tara asked and Willow nodded as she gave her a confused look. "They do it Everytime she comes to pick Buffy up. It had become known as the Cordeila and Buffy show around campus. Yet she gets the guys everytime." Tara said with a smile.

"How come I have never seen it before?" Willow asked.

"Because you have always been too busy," Tara said as they continued to walk. Once outside Willow class Tara turned to look at her. "Don't worry Will I am sure they aren't going to stop so I am sure you will have plenty of times to watch them and laugh because they get them everytime." Tara said with a laugh.

"Fine, fine, make fun of me," Willow said in mock hurt. She leaned over and gave her girlfriend as kiss before walking to the glass. "See ya later Tara," Willow yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah," Tara yelled right back as she headed off to her class which was in the other direction. They each had a long day of classes ahead of them and they knew that there was going to be a new badie to kill when they arrived at Giles' for the Scoobie meeting later tonight. So each of them just wanted to get this day over with.

_**Magic Box**_

Cordeila took Buffy to the Magic Box before she left for work. Buffy walked into the Magic Box and saw that no one was there. _That's weird Giles told me to meet him here. _Buffy thought as she walked further into the shop.

Ever since Giles had bought the Magic Box the gang had been there almost every day just to hang. Basically it was their modern day library. The only thing they didn't have was a training room which Buffy secretly wished she would never get. Mostly because that would mean she would have to train more often and she didn't want that.

"Giles! Xander! Anyone!" Buffy called out as she walked toward the back room. "Is anyone here!"

She was just about to open the door to the back room when someone tapped her on her shoulder. "Buffy?" She turned around to see Giles. "I didn't think you would be here to later." He said as he walked over to the research table.

"I didn't have anymore classes and I figured I would swing by before I have to go to work." Buffy said as she looked at Giles. She noticed that every so often he would look toward the back room door when he thought she wasn't looking. "Giles is something back there you don't want me to see?" Buffy asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"You keep looking at the door and I was wondering of there was something you don't want me to see behind that door." Buffy said as she got up and ran over to the door. Yet when she opened it she saw something she didn't expect to see. "Oh my God," she said as she looked at the training room that they had built her.

"You like?" Xander asked coming out of behind the door. "It took me a while but hey I finished."

"Do I like! I love it!" Buffy squealed as she jumped into his arms. "Cordeila is going to be so jealous."

"What? Why?" Both Xander and Giles asked neither wanting to make the ex-cheerleader angry.

"Because I will be spending a lot of my time here now that I have this fancy dancy training room." Buffy said as she walked toward the punching bag. "Why did you guys do this?" she asked.

"Because you finally deserve something good in your life," a voice said from behind them.

When Buffy turned around she was shocked at who she saw. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Aren't you supposed to be is Africa or something?" Buffy said as she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Nah, I found out that the military isn't for me…I need my girl." He said as he leaned in for a kiss.

"Riley? I am not your girl anymore. I don't mean to sound bitter but I moved on." Buffy said stepping away not meaning to give him the wrong idea. "I'm sorry if you came all the way here expecting to be with me but…you can't be." Buffy said as she walked past him and back onto the shop.

'"Buffy…"

"I can't Riley I have to get to work." Buffy said as she walked out of the Magic Box. What was she supposed to say? She didn't think about him that way anymore. There was no way that they could get back together. Buffy walked home, got changed, and then walked over to the school. It was going to be a long day.

_**Spike's crypt**_

Spike was sitting in his crypt watching "Passions" trying to get his mind off the dream he had about Buffy. He isn't supposed to think about the slayer that way…it was wrong on way to many levels.

As his favorite soap was about to go into another episode the door swung open. "Bloody hell!" Spike yelled as he jumped from his chair to look at who was just barged into his crypt. When he saw who is was he didn't know what to say. He thought he would never see her again yet her she is. "Harm?"

"Hey Spikey," she said walking over to him. "Miss me?"

"No," Spike said without hesitating. He really didn't miss her…she was annoying and he was glad to be rid of her. Yet here she is being her old annoying self.

"Aw Spikey I know you missed me…just admit." Spike said nothing as he looked her in the eye. "Fine! Anyways I just need a place to crash until the slayer is of my tail." Harmony said making herself at home. "You don't mind do you…I mean I will make worth your while." Harmony said as she batted her eyelashes.

_Like I want you when I can have the slayer…where the hell did that come from? _"Bloody hell; I don't care. Just as long as you don't bug me while I am watching the tele." Spike said making himself comfortable again. "So why is the slayer on your ass?" Spike asked not really caring just trying to make conversation.

"I kidnapped her sister…I just wanted Buffy to come to me so I could kill her." Harmony complained. Spike couldn't help the little laugh that came from his mouth. "What are you laughing at?"

"You tried to kill the slayer," Spike said through his laughter. "What made you think that you could get close enough to her in order to touch her?" Spike asked as his laughter subsided. "She's untouchable," Spike whispered to himself low enough so Harmony couldn't hear him.

"What did you say? Never mind." She looked at the TV. "Oh Passions…this is my favorite soap." Harmony said. All the things they where talking about where forgotten…at least by her.

_I am going insane. I actually want the slayer for myself. It is this fucking chip…it is screwing with my brain. I need to get it out…and I need to get it out now. _Spike thought to himself as he and Harmony watched Passions. _Why do I think so highly of the slayer? Is it because every time I tried to take her out she stopped him? Is it the fact that she had died yet she still walks around? I don't know but I need to get her out of my mind. _"You stupid poof can't you see she is clearly cheating on you!" Spike yelled at the TV. Harmony looked at him. "What?"

"You are such a…" she paused as she listened. "Do you hear that?" She asked. "It's her, she found me…Spike hide me!" Harmony started to panic.

"Get in the coffin," Spike said. As she got in the coffin Spike jumped on top of it and sat there while he waited for her to enter. He was disappointed when nobody came through the door and the footsteps kept on going. Just as he was about to get off though the door swung open and Buffy walked in. "What can I do for you slayer?" He asked in a business like manner.

"I need your help," Buffy said as she walked closer to him.

"What can I do for you?" Spike asked.

"I need you to find Riley for me," she said and at his look of confusion she continued. "He is back and one of his soldier friends called me and told me that he is in trouble…something about an increased heartbeat." Buffy explained. "Will you help me?"

"For a price," he stated. She pulled out ten twenty dollar bills. "That should do it." He said but when he went to get it she pulled away. She held it up to his face and ripped it in half.

"Have him at Sunnydale General in a hour and I will give you the money." Buffy said. "There will be a specialist waiting there." Buffy said as she turned and walked away. She walked out of his crypt and Harmony came out of the coffin.

"Hear that luv," Spike said with a smile. "Spike-Poo is going to get de-chipped." Spike said as he remembered what Buffy said. _There will be a specialist there; as in someone that can get this bloody chip out of my bloody skull. _

_**Sunnydale General**_

Buffy was already at the hospital when Riley showed up. She looked at him in confusion and he simply smiled. "Dawn called and said your mom was in the hospital," Riley said as he leaned in to give her a hug.

Buffy really need the hug because she felt really low right now and Cordeila wasn't here to comfort her and that made her mad. Her office said that she would be in a meeting all day and she was not to be disturbed.

Then Buffy saw Graham out of the corner of her eye and pulled away from Riley. "Riley you need to go see a doctor," Buffy said. "Something is wrong with you."

"How do you know?" Riley asked confused.

"Because Graham told me…he said you have been off your meds for too long." Buffy explained she could see Riley getting angry and before he had a chance to run he punched him across the face. He went down out cold and Buffy looked up at Graham. "Get him fixed up and if you some much as think about doing anything else to him I'll kill you myself." Buffy said as she went over and sat next to her sister. Graham simply nodded and walked into the operating room.

Yet when he walked in Riley was there but there was no doctor. "Doc?" Graham called out as he walked around the room. When he didn't see him Graham ran into the hallway to get Buffy. "Buffy! The doctor is missing!" He yelled.

Buffy got up and walked over to him. "What do you mean he is missing?" Buffy asked.

"As in he isn't here," Graham explained.

Buffy looked around the room for any trance of what might have happened and then she spotted it. The littlest of evidence…a cigarette butt. "Spike." Buffy said as she walked through the doors in the back of the room. "Graham come on follow me." Buffy said silently. The walked over to a window that was a single window…like the cops have. And there she saw them. Spike and Harmony.

"Who's that?" Graham asked as he looked through the window.

"Someone who is serious need for an ass kickin." Buffy said as she walked through the door. She and Graham sat on the step silently working up a plan. And then Buffy heard the doctor say that he got it. "The chip," Buffy whispered as she stood up. Then she walked the rest of the way down the stairs. When she came into the clearing she just stared at him.

Spike looked up and saw her. "Slayer," he growled. "I am going to kill you," Spike said as he jumped of the bed. "I am going to drink you dry."

"Let's dance," Buffy said as she got into fighting stance. She looked over and saw that Graham was taking care of Harmony. Buffy jumped and gave a round-house kick to Spike's head. She stumbled back with a laugh. She swung at her and as he made contact a surging pain shot through his brain and it was Buffy's turn to laugh.

"Bloody hell," Spike said as he grabbed his head. He walked over to the jar that the doctor had supposedly put his chip in and saw a penny. "Bloody hell," he said again as he vamped out. "Harm come on where leaving. This isn't over slayer!" Spike said as he left the room.

"It never is," Buffy said to herself and then she looked at the doctor. "Come on your patient is waiting." Buffy said as they headed back to where Riley was.

When they got there he was still out cold. The doctor went over to him and started to work. Buffy walked out of the operating room and back into the hall. When she walked into the hall she saw Cordeila sitting with Dawn and she couldn't help but smile. Cordeila looked up and saw her, she got up and walked over to Buffy. Neither one of them said anything…they just held each other.

Finally Cordeila broke the silence. "Everything is going to be okay." She said and that is when Buffy broke down. She started to cry and Cordeila just held her trembling girlfriend trying to hold back her own tear. Not because she didn't care but because she had to be strong for Buffy…if she wasn't who else would be?

_**Later…**_

The doctor had just come out in his blue doctor scrubs and told Buffy that she should follow him. Buffy told Cordeila to stay with Dawn and to tell Willow, Xander, Giles, and Anya when they got here that she would be right back.

Buffy followed the doctor into a little room where her mother was. Joyce was sitting on the bed with a bandage over her left eye and past her hair line. Buffy thought she looked terrible but she wasn't going to tell her that.

"Can I tell her doctor?" Joyce asked and Buffy looked back and forth between her mom and the doctor. The doctor nodded and walked out of the room. "Buffy, please sit."

"Tell me what mom?" Buffy asked a little nervous.

"They found something." She said as if it where nothing and Buffy just started at her. "They found a shadow."

"A shadow?" Buffy asked confused.

"It's a tumor," Joyce said as she he eyes watered up. "The good thing is that they caught it now. They can do surgery and possibly get rid of it before it spreads." Joyce said as she took Buffy in her arms. "It's going to be okay Buffy." She said. And for the second time that day Buffy let the tears fall from her eyes.

Just than Dawn and Cordeila walked though the door. Dawn wnet to her mom and Cordeila went to Buffy. She turned to Joyce. "I am going to take her home. Willow and Xander are out there they said they could take Dawn to one of there houses." Cordeila said and Joyce nodded. Cordeila lead Buffy out the door.

_**Their bedroom**_

That night all Cordeila did was hold Buffy as she cried. Giles said he would patrol so she didn't have to. Cordeila has never seen Buffy like this and she didn't now what to do. This is the all mighty Buffy Summers, killer of evil, protector of man, crying in her arms. At this moment Cordeila felt the weakest she had ever felt in her life because she could do anything to help the person her loved.

"I love you Buffy," Cordeila whispered in her ear as they both drifted off to sleep in their new bed. This was not a way to brake in their new home.

**_a/n: i hope you like it. _**


	5. No Place like Home

_**Buffy and Cordeila**_

"_**Season 5"**_

_**Chapter 5: No Place like Home**_

_**Factory**_

It is three in the morning and Buffy Summers is at a factory doing something she doesn't want to do. Right now she would rather be at home in her bed sleeping with her girlfriend in her arms…but no she has to keep the world safe.

Cordeila had held Buffy all night and Buffy was grateful to have someone there for her. She didn't ask anyway question she just kept telling Buffy that she loved her and that everything was going to be okay. And Buffy hoped to god that she was right.

As Buffy was walking out of the factory she saw something shinny on the group. She bent down and picked up and glowing ball. She gave a weird look. She then she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned around and saw a security guard.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked and then he saw the ball. "Whats that?"

"I don't know," Buffy said as she quick put it in her packet. "I'll let you know when I find out," Buffy said under her breath.

"If you're looking for a party we chased them out about an hour ago," he said taking in the way Buffy was dressed.

Buffy looked down at herself a smiled. _Something's never change. _"Damn," Buffy said as she turned around and walked away. As she got further down the road she took the glowing ball out of her pocket. "Giles is going to love this," she said as she examined it. "But he is going to have to wait to see it till tomorrow because I have so serious sucking up to do." Buffy said as she remembered Cordeila specifically teller her not to go out tonight and that Giles would take care of everything.

But Buffy couldn't stay in the apartment anymore…she had to get out. So as soon as Cordeila drifted off to sleep Buffy climbed out of bed and climbed out the window so she didn't wake anyone. Cordeila was just worried about her condition…and Buffy couldn't blame her. Ever since her mom went to the hospital Buffy has been a nervous wreck.

What was she supposed to do? Pretend as if nothing was going on, that her mom wasn't in serious trouble. Thankfully though her mom comes who tomorrow night, so than Buffy can get back to doing normal things.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Cordeila was just waking up to get a glass of water when she realized that Buffy wasn't in the bed with her. "She promised me," Cordeila mumbled as she got out of bed and walked into the living room, sat on the couch and waited for Buffy to come home. Buffy told her that as long as her mom was in the hospital that she would leave the slaying to the gang.

_Why do I care so much for her? I mean I know for a fact that I love her, I have been in love before…what makes Buffy so different? _Cordeila asked herself as she sat there thinking about it and then it came to her. _Maybe the fact that on any given day she could die and there would be nothing I could do about it. _Cordeila was just about to get up and go back to bed when the front door to the apartment opened and in walked Buffy. She couldn't help a smiled because Buffy was trying to be stealthy because she thought Cordeila was still in bed.

"Where have you been little lady?" Cordeila asked as she flipped on the lap. Buffy spun around and looked at her. "You told me that you wouldn't go out till your mom got home, Buffy." Cordeila said as she got up and walked over to her. "I know I sound like your mother, which is wrong on so many levels, but all I do is worry when you are out there by yourself."

Buffy hung her head in shame. "I know and I'm sorry it was just that I needed to get my mind of my mom and what better way than to kick some vampire ass?" Buffy said as she took Cordeila in her arms. "I am sorry," she said again.

"I know," Cordeila said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"So all is forgiven?" Buffy asked hopefully.

"I don't know…I think I may need some convincing," Cordeila said with a wink.

Buffy smiled as she lead Cordeila to their bedroom where all the "convincing" would take place.

_**Magic Box**_

Buffy arrived at the Magic Box around noon. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to work which was cool. Cordeila was still asleep when Buffy left so she left her a note that said she would be at the magic box all day.

She and Giles had to find out what the hell the glowie ball thingy is. So Buffy figured it would be an all day project, plus she still had to come up with a way to tell Cordeila that Riley was back in town and that he wanted to get back together.

Just as she was about to sit at the table Riley and Willow walked in. "Hey Buffy, look who I found walking the streets." Willow said as she walked over to her friend. "If isn't Mr. Riley Finn himself." She said as she took a sit next to Buffy.

"Hey Will, Riley," Buffy said as Riley took a seat next to her. "So how was school will?" Buffy asked trying to break the silence between them…it worked.

"School was great!" Willow said overjoyed. Buffy just thought she sounded like that tiger from the Keloges box that always say "there grrrrreat!" "You see Tara and I we practiced these new spells and all I can say is wow. Buffy there are really going to help you with the slaying. I am kinda bummed out about my Psych test though cuz I only got a 88…what a bummer." Willow babbled. She stopped when she noticed the ball in Buffy hand. "Whats that?"

"We…ah…don't know yet," Buffy said setting it in the middle of the table. "We have to research."

"Things never change around here do they," Riley said as he looked at everyone.

"That's what you think," Buffy said under her breath. Then she turned to Giles. "So where do we start this research party?" Buffy said in a tone that said she really didn't want to be here. _Now why would that be? Oh yeah my ex-boyfriend is seating extremely close to me and my girlfriend could walk in at any moment, and she gets extremely jealous. Not to mention that if she gets mad at me I will not be able to through her that surprise anniversary dinner that was scheduled for the night that stupid Toth demon decided to show up. _Buffy suddenly stood up. "I need to hit something," Buffy said walking toward the back room.

"Want some company?" Riley asked standing up.

Buffy looked toward Willow with a pleaded look but she only looked away. "Sure," Buffy said even though she wanted to work out alone.

"Cool," Riley said standing up and walking into the back with Buffy.

Giles walked over and sat in the chair next to Willow. Together they both started to research the glowing ball that Buffy found. Willow was on the computer and Giles had a pilled of books that he had to got through.

Buffy went into the little bathroom and got changed while Riley started to stretch. Buffy looked herself in the mirror. "What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked herself. "You know she is going to get jealous when she see that you are alone with him." Buffy said and then she turned and looked at the door. "Why did he come back? Everything was going great until he came back and now I am all confused. I mean I know I love Cordeila but what I don't know is what the hell it is I feel for Riley."

"Buffy who are you talking to?" Riley asked.

"No one," Buffy said. _What is wrong with you Summers? _Buffy looked back into the mirror and did her hair up. Then she turned and walked out of the bathroom and saw Riley standing there without a shirt in. _He still has his body. _Buffy thought as she looked him up and down. _What the hell is wrong with me? I feel like I am under a love spell or something…wait a second. Willow was all over Riley too and she hasn't looked at another guy since she got with Tara. I haven't looked at another guy since I got with Cordeila…it is a spell…it has to be. _

"Ready?" Riley asked as he got in his fighting stance.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Buffy said walking over to him.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Cordeila was sitting on the couch doing something for her boss and Dawn, who ended up staying with them while her mom was in the hospital, was watching TV. When she got up this morning she saw Buffy's note she wasn't too worried about her...after all Buffy could take care herself…sometimes.

Cordeila looked up from what she was doing and saw that Dawn staring at her. "What?" She asked. When Dawn didn't answer Cordeila looked pack down at her paper.

"Do you love her?" Dawn asked as she watched Cordeila work. Cordeila looked at her confused. "Buffy, do you love Buffy?" Dawn asked again.

Cordeila didn't know what to say. Yeah sure she had told Buffy how much she loves her, but this is Buffy sister, what is she supposed to say. "Um…"

"It's okay if you don't, I mean none of her other boyfriends loved her." Dawn said.

"Why do you say that?" Cordeila asked confused because she thought for sure that Angel loved her more than life itself.

"Because they all left her in the end." Dawn clarified.

Cordeila looked away. "I'm not going anywhere and yes I love your sister very much." Cordeila said. She looked down and then looked back up at Dawn. "I don't know what it is about her that makes me feel so…so in love. I have never felt this type of feeling for anyone and it scars me. I am Cordeila Chase, Queen C. I am bitch yet when it comes to Buffy I style get weak in the knees. She makes me feel like I am the only one she sees." Cordeila finished.

"Then why aren't you at the Magic Box with her, Willow, Giles, and Riley?" Dawn asked.

"I don't kn…wait Riley? Isn't he is some foreign country?"

"I don't know, all I know is that I saw him yesterday and he said he was here to stay." Dawn said. When she looked at Cordeila she looked as if she had seen a ghost. "Cordy…you okay?" She asked.

"How long has he been here?"

"About a week," Dawn answered. She looked at Cordeila while she just sat there. "Aren't you going to go to the Magic Box?" Dawn asked confused on why she was still sitting her when her girlfriends ex is with said girlfriend right now.

"No…I mean I trust Buffy one hundred percent." Cordeila said even trying to convince herself. _Would Buffy go back to Riley just because he came back for her? No, she loves me. _

"I don't think it is Buffy you have to worry about," Dawn said looking back at the TV.

Then it dawned on Cordeila. "You think Riley would go after her?" Cordeila didn't need Dawn to answer because she already knew the answer. Cordeila quick go up and ran into her room and grabbed her jacket, shoes and car keys. "Dawn I will be right back and remember don't invite anyone in." Cordeila said on her way out the door.

"I know, I know, now just go and get your girlfriend." Dawn said.

Cordeila smiled as she walked out of the apartment. She never ran so fast down a fleet of stairs as she did at that very moment. She was not going to let some farm boy steal her girlfriend away from her. _Man I never felt this way when I found out that Willow took Xander away from me. _

_**Magic Box**_

They had been training for little over an hour now. Buffy had to admit that he had gotten better yet she was still holding back. After all she didn't want to hurt him. Just then he got her in an arm lock from behind. She tried to free herself but she couldn't. He had a nice firm lock on her and she was stuck.

But then he tried to do something that Buffy wasn't suspecting, he tried to kiss her. And as much as her heart was telling her to pull away or doing something she just couldn't…it was the spell. But before their lips touched the training room door flew open and there in the door way stood a very pissed of girlfriend.

"Get your farm boy hand off my girlfriend!" Cordeila shouted as she walked into the room. She walked straight to Buffy and pulled her away. But before she said anything she saw a glazed look in Buffy's eyes that she only remember from on time before…when Xander cast that love spell.

She quick took Buffy out of the back room and in to the shop and when she returned she slapped Riley across the face. "You cast a spell on Buffy. Oh not just a spell but a love spell." Cordeila said low enough so Buffy's enhanced slayer hearing couldn't pick up on it.

"Yeah did, whats it to you?" Riley asked really not understanding where Cordeila was coming from.

_What is he deaf? Didn't he hear me a couple of minutes ago? _"She my girlfriend you dumb-ass." Cordeila said. "When got together shortly after you left her and we have been together ever since."

"How did you now it was a spell…I mean why didn't you think that Buffy wasn't just using you while she waited for me." Riley said bitterly.

"Oh please. First off get over yourself you are not that hot. Second Buffy isn't the type to cheat and third…okay I can't think of a…third right now but when I do I will tell you." Cordeila said as she stormed out into the Magic Box. Riley was close behind. "Giles we have a problem," Cordeila said.

"Yes we do," Giles said looking up from his books. "What are you talking about…what problem?" Giles asked once he realized that they weren't talking about the same thing.

"Riley cast a look spell on Buffy," Cordeila stated. "And a apparently she can't think straight…her thoughts are all jumbled up." Cordeila paused. "What are you talking about?"

"The end of the world," he said.

"Been there done that and now we can move on," Cordeila said. "Okay, okay, once we get the love spell off Buffy we can save the world…again." Cordeila said.

And that is what they did. Once Giles removed the spell from Buffy they went on the business of researching trying to figure out what the hell was coming and how to stop it.

"Buffy I think you should patrol tonight," Giles said. "Maybe go back to the factory and see whats up." Giles said as he looked up from his book. "While your there Willow and I can continue to research while Cordeila goes back home and takes care of Joyce and Dawn."

"What about me?" Riley asked.

"You can come with me," Buffy said and Cordeila gave her a look. "It's okay we have some things to talk about." Cordeila nodded. After that they all went on there separate ways. Cordeila went home, Willow and Giles stayed at the Magic Box and researched, while Buffy and Riley headed over to the factory.

_**Factory**_

They walked along the dark corridors of the factory in complete silence. The only thing making noise was the sound there shoes made when they came into contact with the floor.

Buffy had a lot of things to say yet she didn't know how to say them. I mean he loved her once and she thought she loved him once that had to count for something. Even thought she doesn't love him anymore doesn't mean that she doesn't want him to be a part of her life.

Buffy was just about to turn to Riley asked why the hell he had cast a spell on her when she heard a yell. She could tell it was a man's yell because it stopped and she knew for a fact that if a girl was screaming they wouldn't stop.

"This way," Buffy said grabbing his arm and taking with walking down the hallway they where walking in. Riley followed in silence. When they walking in to a huge room which Buffy guessed was where they held all the boxes, was a man sitting in the middle of the room tied to a chair. "Oh God," Buffy said walking over to him.

"Please help me," he mumbled.

"I'm trying," Buffy managed." Riley you want to help me here?" Buffy asked looking back at Riley but what she saw was Riley being thrown through the window like a rag doll. And there standing where Riley was standing was a women. Buffy stood up slowly. "You know that wasn't very nice." Buffy said as she eyed the girl, and came to the conclusion that she didn't look very strong, yet neither did she.

"Do you know how much I so don't care," The women said as she walked toward Buffy. "Now if you don't mind I would like you to…you know leave."

"Sorry I can't do that right," Buffy said before she through a right hook at the women. And when she came into contact with her fact it was like a rock. Buffy looked up in shock. Then the women took Buffy and throw her against the wall. Buffy felt the wall crack behind her as she hit the floor. As looked up as she slowly go to her feet.

Buffy rushed her and knocked her off her feet. The women got up laughing. "What is your problem…you can beat me!" The women said as she throw her over to where the man was. Buffy, thinking quick, grabbed the man and jumped out the window. "Hey!"

When Buffy hit the ground she quick got up and walked over to where Riley was while carrying the man. "Riley!" Buffy said but the wasn't an answer. "Great I am so gonna be sore in the morning." Buffy said as she picked Riley up. She walked over to the gate that lead out of the factory and set the man down. "I am going to go call an ambulance…you stay here."

"Wait," the man said weakly.

"No I have to go get help for you," Buffy said as she looked back at the factory just in time to see the floor crash in.

"My journey…it's down," he chocked out.

Buffy looked back at Riley to make sure he was out cold…and he was. "What journey?" Buffy asked confused. "Do you know about the glowing ball?"

He smiled slightly, "The Dagon Sphere, yes. But that is not why I'm here." He paused. "It's about the Key."

"Key…what Key?" Buffy asked.

"The Key…it is a portal and it will open the door if it isn't protected. For centuries it had no form at all. My brethren, its only keepers. Then the abomination found us. We had to hide the Key, gave it form, molded it flesh... made it human and sent it to you." He mumbled as blood began to drip from his mouth.

Buffy looks at him confused. _Sent it to me? As a human…an in human form? Does he have any idea how maybe people I come into contact with I mean it coul…_Buffy stops what she is thinking when it hits her. "Dawn?"

"She…is…the…key," he said.

"No this can't be true…I…I have memories. Mine, my mom's, and my friends…they all can't be fake." She paused. "I can't believe you put it in my house."

"We knew the slayer would protect it with her life," she reasoned. And as for the memories…we built them." He starts coughing heavily.

"Wait! Un-build my memories, you can't do this to people!" He didn't respond. "I don't even know what…who…what she is!"

"She is human and she needs your help." The monk said as he eyes began to close.

"She's not my sister?" Buffy asked.

"She doesn't know that," he said right before he passed out.

Buffy reached over and felt for a pulse, but there wasn't one. _How can they do this to me? My memories of what we did together when she was little…they all can't be a lie. I remember the day she came home and all I wanted to do was hold her…that can't be fake. _Buffy was lost in thought until she remembered Riley. She turned around and saw that he was trying to get up. She walked over to him and helped him to his feet. "Lets go home," Buffy said as they walked off. "You can crash at my place."

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

When Buffy got the apartment all the lights where off. "Got sit on the couch and I'll get you some blankets," Buffy said as she walked into hers and Cordeila's bedroom. She couldn't help but notice that Cordeila wasn't there.

She walked back into the living room and saw Riley stretched out on the couch. "You okay?" she asked walking over to him. "I mean you got thrown through a window…that had to hurt." Buffy said trying to joke.

"Yeah, it did. I think I have a broken arm, some broken rids and I hurt in places I never even knew of." Riley said as he watched Buffy put the blankets over in body so he didn't have to move. Man he missed having Buffy do this…he missed having Buffy period. "So you and Cordeila?"

"Yeah."

"She scary."

"You have no idea," Buffy said as she stood up and looked down and Riley who was all wrapped in blankets. "I am going to bed, if you need anything the kitchen is right there." Buffy said as she walked into the bedroom. One her pillow she saw a note.

_Dawn and I went to pick up your mom. If I am not home, which obviously I'm not since your reading the note, then that means I stayed at your house with your mom and Dawn just to help out. I love you, Queen C. _

_MUAH_

Buffy smiled as she took off her close to jump in the shower. It was a night like this one that Buffy was happy that she and Cordeila picked the bedroom that was attached to the bathroom. She slowly got under the hot water and let all the dirt and blood run off her. As she washed she could help but wonder what the hell she fought tonight.

_There was no way that she was human. _Buffy thought as she started to wash her hair. _She throw me around as if I where nothing…she is at least three times stronger that me…if not more. And then there Dawn…she is a Key. All my life I have never wanted a sister and now when I realize that she isn't real…I feel guilty for think all those things about her. _Buffy stepped out of the shower and dried herself off.

She walked back into the bedroom and got under the covers. It had been a long day and all she wanted was some sleep…and Cordeila, but she wasn't here…so it was just gonna be sleep.

**A/N:** **_I hope you liked it. I was gonna make Dawn not a key but i have some good idea about the episodes that deal with her as the key...so i kept her at that._**


	6. Family

_Buffy and Cordeila_

"_Season 5"_

_**Chapter 6: Family**_

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Buffy walked out of the bedroom around three in the morning to get something to drink. She looked over and saw that Riley was still asleep and she thanked god for that. Yeah he is nice and all but sometimes you just want to tell him to get a life.

Buffy also noticed that Xander's bedroom door was open. When she looked in she saw Anya fast asleep on the bed with her back to the door. That left Xander. Buffy walked into the kitchen and saw him with a glass of milk and a box of cookies.

"Wanna share?" Buffy asked as she walked in and sat next to him.

"I will always share with you Buff," he said as he slid the box toward her. Then he got up and grabbed a glass and some milk. "Why you up?" he asked taking another cookie.

"Couldn't sleep," she said. "Why you up…usually I am the only one that can't sleep."

"I have some things to think about," he said as he started to play with his milk with the cookie.

"Okay Xand spill," Buffy said and he looked at her confused. "Come you have something face and I am guess it is something big for you to be thinking about it at three in the morning." Buffy said.

"It is something big and I don't know if I'm ready." He paused and looked at Buffy. "It's a big step Buffy." She indicated for him to continue and he motioned for her to come closer…she did. She leaned over and whispered, "I think I am going to ask Anya to marry me," in her ear. Buffy stepped back in shock and Xander looked at her funny. "You think it's a bad idea." It was a statement not a question.

Buffy shuck off her shock, "No I think it is a great idea. Anya is a wonderful person, yet sometimes outspoken, but still wonderful." Buffy looked at the ceiling for a second. "You guys are perfect for each other." Xander smiled and took Buffy in his arms. "Congrats Xand," Buffy said.

"Thanks Buff, that means a lot coming from you. You guys are my family and I really want your support on this." He stepped away from her.

"Well you have mine, one hundred and ten percent." Buffy said with a nod of her head. "With me you know you get Cordeila too."

"Oh yeah the powerful sway of the girlfriend…I have had that used on me more times than I would like to admit." Xander said as he headed back toward his room. "Thanks again Buffy."

"No problem," Buffy said as she put away the cookie and milk. After she did that she walked back to her bedroom. _Xander getting married…that is something that I never in my life pictured. I always thought he would be a bachelor and he, Willow and I would grow old together living at my house. Yet here we are; we all have a significant other, and we all live by ourselves. Granted Xander and I live together and Willow lives in a dorm…we are all still doing our own thing. We don't spend all our time together like we did back in High School, actually I kinda miss it. _Buffy thought as she climbed in bed.

As she was just drifting of she heard he cell phone start to vibrate. "Who the hell is calling me at this hour?" Buffy asked herself as she reached over and picked up her cell phone. As she read who was calling she smiled. She hit the talk button. "Hey," she said.

"Hey yourself, you miss me?" the person said.

"You kidding, please I love my time by myself." Buffy said and she could picture the person rolling her eyes. "I kidding, of course I miss my Queen C." Buffy said and she could picture the smile coming to Cordeila's lips. "How 'bout you?"

"Nah, me and Dawn are spending quality time together." Cordeila said.

"Friend quality time or you and me quality time?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"Ick…friends. God Buffy one Summers is hard enough to date." Cordeila said. "Not that I would ever date her." She added.

"Right."

"I'm serious…she reminds me way to much of myself." Cordeila said. "Well I just wanted to call and check up on my girl. I have to get my beauty sleep…so are you stopping by tomorrow after work?" Cordeila asked.

"Work…oh yeah tomorrow is Monday…damn. Yeah I guess I will." Buffy said. "Love you." Buffy said as she hung up the phone.

"Love you too," Cordeila said as she too hung up the phone.

Buffy rolled over in her bed and wrapped the covers around her and went to sleep so she could wake up in three hours and go deal with some seriously disturbed teens. She thought she was troubled but she had it easy compared to some of the kids at Sunnydale High.

_**Willow and Tara's dorm**_

Willow and Tara where in there dorm room getting ready for bed when Willow remembered something. _What am I gonna get Tara for her birthday? _She thought as she watched her girlfriend play with their cat. _What would she want? _

"Do you have plans tomorrow?" Willow asked as Tara out the cat down and started to put the books away.

"No…not that I know of," Tara said looking up at her girlfriend. "Why?"

"I was just a wonderin," Willow said sweetly. "Come on come to bed…I need my snuggles." Willow said as she held her arms out like a baby does when they want to be picked up.

Tara smiled as she climbs up the bed and into her girlfriend's arms. Willow wraps her arms around Tara as they both fall asleep.

_**Sunnydale High**_

The life of the chosen one is a weird one. Slay demons and everything evil by night and listening to teenagers talk about problems by day. Why couldn't she have just gotten a job at the newspaper like Clark Kent?

Buffy had arrived at work a seven this morning and had only seen a total of five kids all day. From some reason kids didn't some see her that often but the principle kept telling her that it would change; he said they would see her because she was closer to their age.

_I know I wouldn't come see the counselor…mostly because I just wouldn't want to talk about my problems. But hey why I am complaining I mean I get paid to sit her. _Buffy was snapped out of her thought by the sound of her phone ringing. "Hello this is Buffy Summers speaking," she said onto the phone.

"Hey Buff," the voice said.

"Hey Will, whats up?" Buffy asked when she realized it was her best friend.

"I was actually calling to ask what you where doing tomorrow night…you see its Tara birthday and I was going to throw her a surprise party." Willow explained.

"I don't think I have anything planned. When and where do you want me to be?" Buffy asked.

"The Bronze at seven," Willow said. "See ya later, Buffy."

"Bye Will," Buffy said as she hung up the phone. "Great now what the am I supposed to get her…I mean I barely even know her." Buffy said out loud to herself. _All the things I know she likes is Willow. Willow doesn't bring her around that often so I am stumped on what to get her maybe Cordeila would know. I guess it is malling for us tonight. _Buffy thought to herself.

"Excuse me are you Ms. Summers?" A voice came from the doorway.

Buffy turned to see a man standing there with a clipboard. "Yup that's me. Can I help you?"

"Sign here please," the man said. Buffy gave him a confused look but signed anyway after all what did she have to lose. "Thank you miss." He walked back out the door.

"What he…" Buffy stopped mid-sentence when she saw about ten guys start to carry a bunch of flowers through the hall. She looked toward the door and saw that they where headed her way. They just set them done and she watched as they went to get more. When they where done bringing the flowers is she had about one hundred dozen flowers.

Buffy looked around her office and saw that there was no way out…she was stuck. "I'm going to kill her," Buffy mumbled to herself. Just then a knock came from her window. She turned and saw a smiling Cordeila. Suddenly Buffy's anger was gone. Buffy got up from her desk and carefully made her way through her flowers. When she made it through her door she walked over to Cordeila. She didn't say anything she just walked up to her and gave her a kiss. Pouring all the love she felt for the person in her arms into the kiss and Cordeila returned it with equal passion.

"You like?" Cordeila asked when they pulled away.

"Yeah…there great but I have just one question." Buffy said as she scrunched her brows in confusion.

"And what is that?"

"How are we going to get them all home?" Buffy asked. Cordeila just smiled. "What?" Buffy asked a little scared at the answer and then she realized something. "There are more at home," it was a statement not a question. Cordeila shrugged as she grabbed Buffy's hand and took her toward the front door. Outside Buffy read a sign that said "Happy Anniversary" on it in big blue letters. "Oh my god," was all Buffy could say as she walked down the stairs and saw yet more flowers. "Oh did you do all this without my knowing?"

"What can I say…I have contacts in high places?" Cordeila said as she brought Buffy in close. "I love you Buffy and I want everyone to know." Cordeila said in Buffy's ear.

"I love you too," Buffy said as she looked in Cordeila's eyes. "And I want everyone to know that you are mine." Buffy smiled as she brought Cordeila in for a kiss. They just stood there outside the school in each others arms oblivious of who was watching.

_**The Factory**_

It was quite ever since the fight last night. The roof caved in and it was rubble now. Then a hand shot out from underneath the stone and the person that Buffy thought was dead now stood in the middle of the room looking extremely pissed off.

"Okay now I'm mad."

_**The Magic Box**_

Buffy walked into the Magic Box later that day after she and Cordeila had figured out a way to get her flowers home. They had to stash some at the Summers house but Buffy was sure that her mom wouldn't mind. And she still had a bunch at her office.

As Buffy walked down the stairs she saw a bunch of books sprawled out on the table. She turned and tried to get out of the Magic Box before Giles saw her but she wasn't quick enough.

"Buffy, you're just in time," Giles said walking over to the table. "I was just about to do some more research."

_Great. _Buffy thought as she walked over to the table. "So have you narrowed it down?" Buffy asked and Giles looked down. "I'll take that as a no." Buffy said as she took a seat with a sigh.

"Where is Cordeila?" Giles asked.

"She'll be here in a few…she had to do something first." Buffy explained looking trough on of the many books on the table. Then something hit Buffy. "What did you get Tara?"

"Excuse me?"

"What did you get Tara, tomorrow is her birthday and we all supposed to go to the party, right? Willow called and asked you too right!" Buffy asked and Giles nodded. "So?"

"I haven't gotten her anything yet," Giles said as he sat down. "You?"

"I have no idea what to get her," Buffy said as she turned the page. "I mean I don't know her that well." Buffy looked up at Giles. "Help me?"

"Sorry Buffy but I have my own problem with buying her a gift." Giles said as she looked through the book. Just than the bell above the door rang and Giles looked up. "How can may I…oh hi Cordeila." Giles said getting back to his research.

"Hi Giles," Cordeila said. "Research? You know I think I have some more shipping I need to do." Cordeila said turning to leave. But before she knew it Buffy was in front of her. "Curse slayer speed," Cordeila mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Buffy asked hearing every word.

_And hearing. _Cordeila smiled as she thought the last part. "I was wondering if you need help researching," Cordeila said.

"Actually we don't but hey you can have my spot since your so into it," Buffy said. Cordeila's mouth dropped. "I'm gonna train a little," Buffy said as she pushed Cordeila's mouth closed. "Bye," Buffy said as she headed off toward the back room.

"Man is she gonna pay," Cordeila said.

"I heard that," Buffy said as she closed the door to the training room.

_**Spike Crypt**_

Spike was in his crypt when the door flew of it hinges and almost hit hem but he quick got out of the way. When he looked up he saw her staring back at him the women that had been haunting his dreams for the past week. Buffy Summers.

She walked straight over to him a punched him in the face. He fell back in his chair as he clutched his nose. "What the bloody hell was that for!"

Buffy just shrugged and jumped on top of him. But this time she didn't punch him or hit him in anyway she just brought her lips to his and kissed him passionately. They continued like this for awhile and soon close became something of the past. "God Buffy I love you so much," Spike said under his breath.

"What!"

Spike looked up and saw that instead of Buffy on top of him it was Harmony. "Bloody hell!" Spike said as he watched Harmony run around and grab her clothes before she ran out the door. "What the hell are you doing to me slayer?" Spike asked himself.

_**Magic Box**_

Xander and Anya had joined them since they started researching. Buffy was still in the back training, but know she was training with Riley. Cordeila was okay with it now because she made sure that Riley understood that Buffy was hers before he went in to train.

Yet on the research front they were having very little success. They have come up with nothing in the past hour. Cordeila personally was getting tried of looking at these books. Just as Cordeila was contemplating whether or not to leave Buffy came walking out of the back room.

"Anything?" Buffy asked Giles. He shuck his head. "God Giles the party is tomorrow," Giles looked at her confused as did Cordeila. Xander just sat there…he had already gotten Tara a present. "Tara…party…tomorrow. We need gifts."

"Party, what party?" Cordeila asked. "I wasn't told about a party."

"Tara's party is tomorrow," Riley said coming in a sitting down next to Xander. "I already got her something."

"Yeah good for you….how come I wasn't told?" Cordeila asked looking directly at Buffy. "I need to know these things."

"Well now you know," Xander said not even looking up.

"What are we gonna get her?" Cordeila asked Buffy how in turn shrugged. "Great."

Just then the doorbell above the door rang and in walked a man that looked to be about thirty. He had a red beard with reddish brown hair. He was wearing a lit brown jacket with blue pants and a black shirt. He walked over to where the candles where and looked at them. And then he looked to the group and at the books.

"Are these like magic books?" he asks.

"Well ah yeah," Cordeila says looking through the books.

"Are you all witches?"

'Well ah no," Cordeila said and then looks up at him. "Do you mind we where giving a conversation." He walks away and over to the other books.

"Buffy could you please give us more to go on about this…this thing?" Giles asks quietly so the young man won't hear him.

"Let's see," Buffy said as she thinks about the things she fought the other night. "See kind remind me off Cordeila," Buffy said giving her girlfriend a smile and Cordeila just glares at her. "You know I am positive she dies her hair," Buffy said. She ducked just in time as Cordeila throw a book at her. "What?" Cordeila just glares.

"So do these books turn people into frogs?" The man came over and asked again.

"Oh great it is the really annoying person," Cordeila said and Buffy couldn't help but laugh.

"Was there something he could help you with?" Xander asked pointing at Giles.

Just then the door opens and in walked Willow and Tara. "Man that lecture sure was something wasn't it? Tara?" Willow looked over to see Tara staring at the man that was just minutes ago annoying Cordeila and the rest of the group. "Tara?"

"What Tara no hello for big brother, Donny?" he asked.

Tara just stood there in shock at the person standing in front of her. "Brother?" Willow asked after Tara didn't say anything.

Tara looks at Willow confused expression. "T-this is D-donny." Tara stuttered out. She looks back at Donny. "What a-are you d-doing here?" she asks.

"We duh, birthday girl, we all came in the camper." Donny said.

"W-we?" Just then a male and a female walk in the door. The man is wearing a black suit and the female is wearing a pink shirt with a violent skirt. "Dad? Cousin Beth?" Tara said as they all walked toward her.

"Tara…how have you been?" Mr. Maclay asks. "We have been looking all over for you," he added.

"Yeah your roommate said you would be…here." Beth said.

"Y-yeah, um, this are m-my f-friends," Tara said turning back to the group, they all waved there hellos.

"Wow Tara that is more people than you knew in High School," Donny said as he eyes lingered on Buffy. The next thing he knew he was hit in the head with a book. "Ow!" Donny yelled looking at Cordeila.

"She gets kinda jealous," Tara said with a smile as she turned to see Buffy and Xander also smiling.

"Well I wasn't looking at her boyfriend…I was looking at the sexy blonde." Donny said.

"And that is why she got mad," Tara clarified.

"Oh."

"Okay well I would hate to run off but we are double parked." Mr. Maclay said. "Tara dinner at six?"

"Yes sir," Tara said.

"It was nice to meet you all," Beth said as she followed Mr. Maclay out the door and she was closely followed but Donny who was rubbing her head.

"Thank you God we are finally rid of the annoying person," Cordeila said as she looked at Tara and Willow. "And I don't get jealous!" Tara just smiled and looked at the floor. "I don't!"

"As long as you believe that," Xander said patting her shoulder. He looked at Buffy who smiled.

"So that was like your whole family…neat," Willow said when Tara looked back up at her.

"Yeah and weird." Cordeila said.

Willow shoots Cordeila a look and then looked back at Tara. "They seem nice."

'Y-yeah I g-guess."

"Family can make you kinda crazy."

"Yeah I guess." She paused. "Can w-we r-research n-now?" Tara asked and Willow nodded. They went over to the table and took a seat. Xander and Buffy exchanged looks as they sat down. Cordeila was too engulfed in her book to notice or else Xander would have got hit. Buffy smiled as she looked down at her book and continued the research.

_**Summers house**_

About and hour or so more of research and Cordeila and Buffy where out of there. They just couldn't take anymore. They told Giles that they where never good at the research anyway so he said they could go. But even if he said no Cordeila had to wonder what he would dot o stop them from leaving.

"Mom I'm home!" Buffy yelled as she entered the front door with Cordeila behind her.

"Great," Buffy heard someone mumble and when she looked at the direction of the voice she saw Dawn sitting on the table.

Buffy rolled her eyes as she walked into the kitchen. Cordeila walked over into the living room and saw next to Dawn. Dawn looked up at her and then back at the TV. "What's up with you today?" Cordeila asked. Dawn said nothing. "Dawn, you know you can talk to me."

"And how do I now that?" Dawn said coldly.

"Because I am nothing like Buffy and I actually listen." Cordeila said sarcastically. Dawn smiled. "See I knew I could get one of those. Now tell whats on your mind." Cordeila said.

"Well if you must now, Ms. Nosey," Dawn said as she turned to look at Cordeila. "I totally like this guy and he doesn't even know I exist because he is too caught up in Buffy." Dawn paused and continued. "And he knows that she is with you yet he still thinks that he can get her so he ignores me." Dawn said. "What should I do…just forget about him…what?"

"First off point me to this guy so I can kill him," Cordeila said and then she looked at Dawn. "It has recently been brought to my attention that I am extremely jealous."

"Just know figuring it out huh." Dawn said with a smirk.

"Second of all, if he doesn't notice you than he isn't worth it." Cordeila said. "I mean why would you want a guy that is all about Buffy when you can have a guy that is all about you." Cordeila asked.

"Thanks Cordy," Dawn said as she got up.

"No problem, hey I wouldn't happen to know the guy would I?" Cordeila asked.

"Yeah actually you do," Dawn said as she ran up the stairs.

"Huh," Cordeila said as Buffy walked into the living room. She smiled up at her girlfriend.

"What?" Buffy asked wondering why she was getting looked at like that. "Is it my hair?" Cordeila smiled and shuck her head, Buffy smiled as she sat down on the couch. "What?"

"You have someone crushing on you," Cordeila said bluntly.

"I do," Buffy said confused.

"Yeah and Dawn is really upset about it because she like the person and all he thinks about is you." Cordeila said. Just then it dawned on her. "Riley," Cordeila and Buffy said in unison.

_**Tara's dorm room**_

Tara made sure that she took the long way back to her dorm room that day, because she knew who would be waiting for her when she arrived. She really didn't want to talk to him because she knew what he had come here for…it was time to take her back. But thins is, she doesn't want to go back.

When she opened her door to her room he was standing there…waiting for her. He just made her so mad sometimes. "Hello Daddy," Tara said as she closed the door behind her. "I t-thought we weren't supposed to meet until six. It is only f-four."

"I know what time it is." He said as she turned to see her. "And you know why I'm here…no more games Tara." He said. He picked one of her candles. "No more spells, no of it, you're finished and you are coming home with me." He said as he threw that candle against the wall.

"No!" he looked at her with a shocked face. "No! I am not going anywhere with you. I-I want to stay here…with my friends." Tara said.

"Your friends! You think they will still be your friends when they find out whom…what you are!" He said getting angry. "Tara listen to me…we are the only ones that can protect you…we now how to deal with your condition. Your so called friends don't." He paused. "You will only be putting them in danger."

"They will understand…you don't know them at all!" Tara shouted.

"There is going to be no argument here Tara, you are coming home and that is final." Mr. Maclay said getting ready to leave.

"And what if I don't want to go?" she asked with her back to him. "What if I want to stay here?"

"I don't care what you want young lady…because the truth is that you don't know what you want." He said as she closed the door behind him.

_You're wrong, _Tara thought.

_**Some Building**_

"This run down building…I need to find a better one," a voice said from with in the building.

"Yes Glory we will find you a better place," a demon said from the corner.

Glory stood as she walked over to the Lei-Ach demon that was asleep tied to her clothes rack. Glory brought a hand up and slapped him across the face. Its hands started to clinch and move as it woke up. The demon looked into Glory eyes and stopped moving.

"I need you to do me a favor," Glory said. The demon snorted in response. "Blonde ... short ... strong for a human ... and massively rude! Broke my shoe, took my monk, do you have any idea who I'm talking about?" The demon grunted again but this time it was something different. "A slayer? You can't be serious, a vampire slayer!" The demon falls asleep and she slaps him again. "Pay attention!" She yelled. "I am holy…I am a god. Everyone will bow before me when my time comes. Why? Because I am strong a beautiful and everyone will fear me." She looked the demon in the eye. "I want you to kill her." The demon grunted.

_**Magic Box**_

The gang, minus Tara and Riley, where all gathered around the research table. They have yet to come up with anything on this new evil thing in Buffy's live. Xander was falling asleep as Giles went on and on. Buffy was playing with a piece of paper. Cordeila was so board she was actually reading something…a shopping magazine. Willow just looked like she was in her own little world. Dawn was the only was paying attention to Giles.

"Okay," Cordeila said looking up. "Why are we here again? I mean sure a new evil bad person in Buffy's live, so what." They all looked at her. "Listen, we have done this kind of thing before. A new evil comes, Buffy's kills it, and then we get on with our lives. We have never, well at least I haven't, spent this much time researching…personally I don't like it." Cordeila finished.

No one said anything. "Why can't we do what we always do? Wait till the last minute to kill the bad guy?" Cordeila asked. They all look at her. "What it works doesn't it?"

"If you don't want to be here than you could I don't know leave," Xander said. "We all now you don't want to be here."

"Xander…" Buffy started but was cut off.

"No Buffy let him finish I would like to hear what he has to say," Cordeila said. "I want to know what moron of the year has to say." Cordeila finished.

"That's enough!" Giles shouted. "I know we have been here for a long time but we have to find out what this new thing is." Giles said.

From the corner you could see Tara whispering something. "Blind Cadria, desolate queen, work my will upon them all. Your curse upon them, my obeisance to you." She blew red dust out of her hand and then walked away.

Giles stopped suddenly, took off his glasses and cleaned them. "Where was I?" he asked.

"Somewhere around the new evil thingy," Buffy said.

"Oh yes. I am sorry to say that they last time Buffy and this thing met beat you Buffy. Next time you have to be prepared." Giles said as he put his glasses back on. "Now if that means that we have to stay her all night researching then we spend all night researching." Giles said as he pulled a book close to him.

"Fine," Cordeila said as she went back to reading her book. Buffy was staring at her; she could feel her eyes on her. She looked up into hazel-green eyes. "What?" she asked. Buffy didn't say anything. "What!"

'I love you' Buffy mouthed. Cordeila smiled and mouthed 'I love you too' back. There relationship seemed so simple that it sometimes scared Cordeila. Because everytime that something really good came along in her life it was taken away…and the same thing always happened to Buffy. Neither one of then knew how long this was going to last but they both hopped that it lasted forever.

_**UC Sunnydale**_

Tara was sitting on a park bench right outside the school. She was thinking about what she just did. Was it the right thing playing tricks on her friends? Just as she was about to get up and leave a branch cracked under someone's feet and she turned around to see her cousin Beth.

"Beth, w-what are y-you doing h-here?" Tara asked.

"I was looking for you," she said as she stepped closer to her.

"S-sorry about dinner," Tara said.

"No big, I really didn't want to go." She paused. "I just came by to see if you needed any help…packing…anything." She said.

"I-I'm not going home w-with you." Tara said. Tara stepped back a little when Beth stepped closer to her.

"What!" Tara didn't say anything. "You are such a selfish bitch!" she said. She grabbed Tara by the shoulders. "You don't care the slightest bitty bit about your family, do you? Your dad's been worried sick about you every day since you've been gone. There's a, a house that needs taking care of ... Donny and your dad having to do for themselves while you're down here living god knows what kind of lifestyle. I can't wait till your little friends find out the truth about you. And they will, you know. No matter how innocent you act, they'll see."

"N-no they won't," Tara said.

"Yes they will unless…you passed a spell on them didn't you!" Tara didn't say anything. "I am so telling your father and then you will have not choice then to come back with us.' Beth said as she ran of in the direction she came. Tara hesitated, but only for a second before she ran of toward the Magic Box.

_**Willy's place**_

Willy was talking to some lesser demon and Spike couldn't help but over hear what he said. "I heard that someone got a Lei-Ach demon to kill the slayer. You think it will be able to do…I'm mean kill her?" Spike didn't need to hear anymore. He ran so fast out of the bar that he hit some things that where on the way in.

"Gonna get myself I front seat at the slayer bring killed." Spike said to himself as he ran off.

_**Magic Box**_

Buffy had gotten tried of researching to decide to get some training in. She was just stretching and getting ready to hit the punching bag when she heard a noise. She looked but yet she saw nothing there. She just shrugged it off and went back to what she was doing.

She heard another noise and this time she knew she wasn't hearing things. She got up and looked around but she didn't see anyone there…empty. But she knew someone was there because she could feel them…it's a slayer thing.

But before she could do anything something has her around the neck. She struggles to see what has her but all she sees is empty air. Yet something is cutting of her air flow. She head butted backwards and felt the thing let go.

"Giles, something is here!" she yelled just as she was tackled to the floor. She was struggling to keep the thing off her. She punched what she thought was thin air but she came into contact with a face.

Spike came running through the back door and saw Buffy on her back struggling against a demon. He just smiled as he continued to watch. But when he saw that it looked like she couldn't see her attacker he jumped in and ripped the demon off her. She got up and ran into the shop. "Your welcome," he called out after her.

Buffy swung there door open and saw all her friends fighting against things they couldn't see. "Where is it?" Anya asked as Xander backed toward her.

"Willow!" Dawn cried out as she crawled under a desk.

"Shut up!" Buffy yelled as she stood in the middle of the hallway. She listened for any sign of breathing or moving yet she got nothing.

Then Tara came running through the front door. "Buffy behind you!" She yelled.

Buffy swung behind her and came into contact with something's face. "Tara where is it, can you see it?" Buffy asked.

"Oh God," Tara said as he father and company came running though the door. "Blind Cadria, lift your veil. Give evil form... ...and break my spell." Tara said.

Suddenly the demon appeared before Buffy. "Hey," Buffy said. The demon turned around and Buffy punched it and it hit the floor. She stuck her foot on its next and snapped its next. Another demon runs for Tara and throws her to the counter. Buffy grabbed it from behind and snaps its neck. She looks around and sees that there are no more and they seem to be safe. Buffy looks and sees that Tara family has just walked in.

"What the hell is going on?" Mr. Maclay asks.

"That's what I would like to know," Buffy says as she looks at Tara.

"First what the hell was that?" Mr. Maclay asked.

"Lei-Ach demon…big on the marrow sucking." Spike said walking into the room form the back room.

"Okay so what is going on?" he said.

"I would like to know that too," Buffy said.

"I-I sorry," Tara said standing up. "I-I s-so s-sorry." She paused as she looked Buffy in the eye. "I didn't want you to see what I am."

"What do you mean what you are?" Buffy asked confused.

"Demon," Mr. Maclay said. "The women in our family have demon in them, he mother had it. That is where the magic comes from." He said as she stood up. "We came to take her home…we can take care of her condition."

"You cast a spell on us," Giles said. "That is why we could see our attacker." Giles explained.

"Nearly got us killed," Cordeila said walking over to Buffy. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"I'll go," Tara said. "I'm s-so sorry." Tara said as she got up and prepared to leave.

"Wait!" Willow said walking over to her. "Go? Just because so spell went wrong." Willow looked in Tara's eyes. "You can't go. It-it was just a mistake…everyone make mistakes." Willow said.

"That's not the point and it's not your concern. She belongs with us. We know how to control her ... problem" Mr. Maclay said.

Willow brought her hand up so that Tara was looking at her. "I trusted you. I told you things. Was all that just a lie?" Willow asked pleaded for what she was saying to be a lie. She wanted Tara to tell her that she did love her.

"No!" Tara said.

'Do you wanna leave?" Cordeila asked coming up next to Willow. "Tara, do you want to leave?" she asked again.

"It's not your decision!" Beth and said.

"I know that!" Cordeila said. "It's Tara's."

"Tara do you want to leave?" Willow asked. Tara whips tears from her eyes as she shakes her head "no."

"You're going to do what's right, Tara. Now, I'm taking you out of here before somebody does get killed. The girl belongs with her family. I hope that's clear to the rest of you." Mr. Maclay said walking up to Buffy.

"It is," Buffy said.

"Buffy?" Cordeila asked. "You want her Mr. Maclay, you can go ahead and take her."

"BUFFY!" Cordeila shouted. "What are you doing!"

Buffy looked at Cordeila and then at Tara. "You just have to go through me!" Buffy said looking ay Mr. Maclay.

"What?" he asked confused.

"You want to take Tara out of her against her will, you have to go through me."

"And me!' Dawn said standing behind Buffy.

"Oh don't forget about me," Cordeila said walking over to where Buffy and Dawn where standing.

"You have got to be kidding; I am not going to be threatened by three little girls." Donny said walking over to Cordeila and grabbing her by the arm. Buffy reaches out and grabs his arms and squeezes. He looks at her in pain and she keeps squeezing.

"You are not just dealing with three little girls," Giles said putting on his face.

"Yeah, you're dealing with all of us." Xander said and Spike coughs. "Except Spike."

"This is insane. You people have no right to interfere with Tara's affairs. We ... are her blood kin! Who the hell are you?" Mr. Maclay shouted.

"Where family," Cordeila said.

The Maclay family stood there speechless. None of them knew what to say. Finally Beth took a step toward Buffy and Tara and said, "Well I hope you like living with a disgusting demon."

"What kind of demon is she?" Anya asked. The looked at her confused. "There are many different kinds and some are not disgusting," she said as she smiled at Xander. "What kind is she?"

"What does it matter…evil is evil." Mr. Maclay said.

"We could narrow it down," Anya suggested and they all nodded.

"Bloody hell lets just make it simple," Spike said walking over to Tara and punching her in the nose. "Ow!"

"Hey!" Willow said first mad and then happy. "Hey! You hurt Spike, which means…"

"There is no demon in her," Spike clarified. Spike turned to Mr. Maclay. "It is just a family legend isn't it? To keep the women in line? You're a piece of work…I like you." Spike said before he turned and left.

"He hurt my nose," Tara said as she stud up. Willow just smiled. They Maclay family walkes out of the magic shop and the group is left standing there smiling. Today was a good day.

_**The Bronze**_

Buffy was standing in the corner of the Bronze watching her friends dance and have fun. Cordeila had run to the all quick to pick up Tara's present. _What happen today? _Buffy asked herself as she waited for Cordeila to show up.

Buffy looked up and saw Willow waving her over. Suddenly two arms came around her waist. "Why don't we go join the party?" Cordeila whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, let's." Buffy said. But before she does she turns and looks in Cordeila eyes. "You really think I would have handed Tara over like that?"

"You are just so unpredictable," Cordeila said as she leaned in for a kiss. "And that is one of you qualities that I love." Cordeila said as she pulled away. Cordeila linked her hand with Buffy's and together they walked over to join their "family."

**_a/n: that was a long one. anyway hope you liked it. i know there was no Riley in this one but hey, he wasn't in the episode that much. Don't worry more Riley coming soon. Tell which pairing would you rather have. Riley/Dawn or Spike/Dawn?_**


	7. Fool For love

_**Buffy and Cordeila**_

"_**Season 5"**_

_**Chapter 7: Fool for Love**_

_**Cemetery **_

In the cemetery is where Buffy was. And man was she mad. She wanted to be home in her nice warm bed…sleeping. But no she had to be out here…fighting evil. And the worst part about itwas that there where no vamps out tonight.

It was like they knew that she wanted to be somewhere else. So they purposely stayed away from her. So she had to stay out later to make sure that none got away.

Just as she was about to call it a night a head home she overheard a noise in a crypt to her right. "Great," she said aloud as she walked over to the crypt. She ripped the door open and found a vampire rummaging through some tomb. "Does rest in peace mean nothing?" Buffy asked as she walked further into the crypt.

"Slayer," the vamp snarled.

"Yeah…that's me." Buffy said. "You want to get this over with so I can go home." He nodded. "Let's dance." Buffy said.

Buffy kicked him in the mid-section and he double over. Just as she was about to kick him again he grabbed her leg and she went flying backwards. She landed on a tombstone; she rolled off it in pain, although she didn't let the vamp know that he had hurt her. She got up and got her stake ready to plunge into his unbeating heart when he reversed it on her. He took her own stake and plunged it into her stomach and Buffy double over, this time she couldn't hind her pain. She cried out as blood poured from her stomach. The vampire stepped back and smiled.

Just as he was about to sink his teeth into her though someone came from the shadows and tackled him. Before he knew it he was a pill of dust. Buffy backed into a crypt as she clutched her stomach. The person that saved her came over and picked her up. "Come on, we have to get you to a hospital."

It was a woman, Buffy could tell by the voice. There was also something else that was familiar; like someone from the past. Buffy stopped walking and looked up at who had saved her and her eyes widened in horror. She couldn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. She didn't think she would see this person for at least another two years.

"Come on…we can't have you bleedin to death on me," the women said. Buffy didn't move. "Come on B, we don't have all night!" She yelled.

"Faith?" the nickname is what clicked in Buffy's mind. "W-what are you d-doing here?" Buffy asked stepping away. Faith stepped closer. "Get away from me," Buffy gritted out between clinched teeth.

"Come on B…don't be like this. I just saved your ass and you still treat me like shit…I can't believe it, you haven't changed a bit," Faith said throwing her hands in the air.

"Faith you killed a man, threatened my friends and my mother…who do you expect to be treated?" Buffy asked as she sunk to the ground. "What you want me to treat you as if nothing happened?"

"Buffy come on your hurt…can't we talk about this later?" Faith said as she took a step toward her. Buffy closed her eyes a pain shot through her. "Fuck this," Faith said as she reached down and picked Buffy up. "I am taking you to the hospital."

"No…take…me…to…my…apartment." Buffy stuttered out.

"Point the way," Faith said.

And Buffy did. She gave Faith the direction to her and Xander's apartment and they where there in a matter of minutes. Buffy wanted to fight Faith and tell her to get the hell out of her town but she couldn't…she was too weak and it pissed her off. She wanted to show Faith that she could still kick her ass, she wanted to show her that everything was not going to be okay with them…not after what she did.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Cordeila was sound asleep when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. She tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but the person wouldn't stop. She got up and walked over to the door. "Xander if this is you I am going to…" Cordeila stopped mid-sentence when she saw how was knocking at the door. "Faith?"

Faith stood there just staring at Cordeila. When she knocked on the door she didn't expect to see Cordeila. Maybe Riley, Angel or hell even Spike but not Cordeila. Because all mighty Buffy wasn't that kinda girl…or that is what she told herself when she fought side by side with Buffy. She told herself that on all their late slaying nights when she just wanted to give her a kiss.

"Faith what are you doing here?" Cordeila asked when she saw the younger slayer staring at her.

"Um…" Faith said getting her voice back. "Buffy is hurt and she told me to bring her here," Faith said pointing back into the living room. "She didn't want to go to the hospital.

"Oh God," Cordeila said walking out of her room. "I don't know…I got there just in time to stake the vamp and she was already hurt by then," Faith explained. "So you and Buffy…"

"Yeah get over it," Cordeila said as she knelt down beside Buffy. "Buffy are you okay?" Cordeila asked whipping blonde hair out of her face.

"Yeah…nothing a little medicine can't fix," Buffy said as she glared and Faith. "Thanks you can leave now." She paused. "Sorry I didn't mean to sound so bitter…oh wait yes I did." Buffy said as she got up and walked into her bedroom.

Cordeila stood there for a minute before turning back to Faith. "Thanks," she said. 'If you need a place to crash the key to my old apartment is on the counter, the address is written on the back. Don't ask why, Buffy did it one day before we moved in together." Cordeila explained.

"Thanks Queen," Faith said as she walked over to the counter. Faith looked over her shoulder back at Cordeila with sad eyes. "Tell Buffy that I am sorry for all the pain I caused her. Yet it I could change anything I wouldn't change any of it because it helped shape the person I am right now…and I like who I am right now." Faith said as she walked out the door.

Cordeila smiled and walked back into the room she shared with Buffy. Buffy was currently trying to get her clothes off in order to take a shower but she was having trouble. Cordeila walked over and gently removed Buffy shirt and Buffy looked up at her with teared eyes. "Buffy, whats wrong?" Cordeila asked.

"You shouldn't have to go though this," Buffy said indicating her bloody body. "You should be able to lead a somewhat normal life and yet you're her with me...why do you stay Cordeila. What do you stay with a freak show of a girlfriend?" Buffy asked as tears came down her face.

"Because I love you, and there is nothing on this earth that could keep you from me," Cordeila said. "I love the bloody Buffy, the sweet Buffy, the pissed off Buffy, and most of all I love slayer Buffy. I love everything there is about you…I would change you for the world." Cordeila said as she brought Buffy in for a kiss. "Now go shower because there is one thing I don't love and that is a smelly Buffy," Cordeila said with a smirk.

Buffy smiled as she got up and walked over to the bathroom door. She turned back to Cordeila and smiled again. "I love you to Cordy…every part of you." Buffy said as she walked into the bathroom. Cordeila laid back on her bed with a smile on her face. For once in her life she had found someone that loved every part of Cordeila Chase…even the bitch. For once in her life she was truly happy. It only took a few minutes before Cordeila was out like a light, thinking about her life and the people in it.

_**Next Morning…**_

When Buffy woke up the next morning she felt a surging pain in her stomach, at first she didn't know what it was, and then the events of last night came back to her. Her getting staked with her own stake, Faith saving her…Faith.

The brunette slayer had saved her and she didn't even have anything witty to say about Buffy being hurt in the first place; which was a first if Buffy remembered correctly. And all Faith wanted to do was to make sure that Buffy was okay.

_Why is she back? Why is she out of prison? _Those where the questions running through Buffy's head as she got up out of bed this morning. _Faith should be in jail for killing Finch. _Buffy thought as she walked into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit.

When she walked back out Cordeila was sitting on the bed staring at her. "I thought you where a sleep," Buffy said as she sat on the end of the bed. "I didn't want to wake you."

Cordeila snorted. "Buffy…" she said in her "oh please" voice and Buffy could help but smile. Then Cordeila's face turned serious. "Buffy, about Faith…" Cordeila started but was cut off.

"I don't want to talk about it," Buffy said as she lifted her shirt. Cordeila came around to kneel in front of Buffy so she could out a new bandage on the wound. "Thanks," Buffy said as she leaned back further. Cordeila just smiled up at her. After a moment of silence Buffy was starting to get worried that something was wrong…because Cordeila never stayed quiet. "Cordy, whats wrong?" she asked.

Cordeila looked up at her and then back at what she was doing. Buffy just continued to start at her. Cordeila didn't want to be the one to tell Buffy about Faith…mostly because Buffy was so touchy when it came to Faith. And Cordeila really didn't want to piss her off. "Buffy we need to talk," Cordeila started.

"About?" Buffy said picking at the bandage that Cordeila had just put on her.

"Faith," Buffy snapped her head to look at her girlfriend and Cordeila saw the pain in her eyes. "Buffy she wanted me to tell you that she is sorry…for everything." Buffy looked away. "Buffy she saved your life, when she could have easily left you there to die." Cordeila reasoned.

"Don't you think I know that!" Buffy stood up and walked over to the window. "I can't believe your taking her side," Buffy said.

"Buffy…"

"No! You are taking her side!" Buffy yelled. "She tortured my friends and my mother! What am I supposed just forget about that…say "all's forgive" because she saved my life." Buffy paused. "Because if that is what I have to do than I wish I where dead." Buffy mumbled.

"Buffy don't you ever say that!" Cordeila yelled walking over to her. "You know that isn't true. And what do you know…Faith may actually feel sorry." Cordelia said. She turned and walked back over to the bed. "Buffy she went to jail, isn't that supposed to change a person, a-and I believe she has changed." Cordeila said looking back at Buffy.

"What?" Buffy asked looked at her girlfriend like she was crazy.

"Buffy I think we should give Faith another chance…maybe she could make something of herself." Cordeila said placing her hands on her lips signaling that this conversation was over.

Buffy couldn't say anything because she didn't know what to say. So she turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving Cordeila to look at the window and at the stop where Buffy was just standing a minute ago. Buffy couldn't believe it…Cordeila had taken Faith's side over her's and she is her girlfriend. Buffy walked out of the house and toward the Magic Box.

_**Magic Box**_

Buffy went to the Magic Box after her mini-fight with Cordeila. She still couldn't figure out why Cordeila would side with Faith, but she also couldn't figure out why it make her so mad.

Sure she knows she hates Faith, but Faith did save her life, shouldn't that count for something. _No I shouldn't, she hurt too many people. _Buffy thought to herself. _Where the hell does she get the right to come back to my town? _

"Buffy," Giles asked as she walked into the shop.

"Giles, where have you been…I need to talk to you!" Buffy shouted. "Sorry, I am just a little edgy today." She said as she walked over to him.

"How was patrol last night," Giles asked as she sipped his tea and sat down.

"No good," he looked up at her with concern eyes. "I got staked with my own staked." Buffy said. He just looked at her. "Giles? Say something will ya," Buffy said as he continued to look at her. "Giles come on even a laugh would be good, cuz how often does a slayer get staked?" Buffy said with a smile trying to joke around.

"Buffy this is serious," Giles said taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"I know," Buffy said as she lowered her head. She knew it was serious but she didn't know why it was serious. "Giles I want to know," Buffy suddenly said.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused. "Know what?"

"How the other slayers failed…how they lost." Buffy said as she walked over to him. "Your journals tell all about the great moment but they never tell what it was that caused the slayer's downfall. And maybe of I learn how they failed it will help me to succeed." Buffy reasoned.

"And how do you purpose we do this?" Giles asked as he looked at his slayer.

"Do I have to come up with all the answers?" Buffy asked. "Isn't that what I have you for?" Buffy asked with a smiled.

"Yes, right." Giles said as he stood. He put his thumb and pointer finger on his forehead. "You want to now about slayer's failures...but how?" he asked himself as he paced the room. When he stopped Buffy jumped a little because she wasn't expecting it. He looked directly at her. "Spike." He said.

That was the one name Buffy didn't want to hear. "Spike? And who can he be helpful besides being annoying?" Buffy asked.

"Because, Buffy; Spike has killed two slayers in his lifetime." Giles said. "Maybe he could tell you the story about their fight and you could figure out how he won and how the lost." Giles said.

"Could my life suck any harder?" Giles looked at her as she talked to herself. "I guess it is a night with the most annoyingest person on the plant…I would rather spend time with Faith." Buffy mumbled. When she realized she said it out loud she looked at Giles who had a horrified look on his face. "Giles?"

"Faith…is back?" he asked and Buffy nodded. "And you planned on telling me when?" he said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them again. When Giles looked up Buffy was gone. "Bloody hell," he mumbled to himself. He has a slayer on the journey to self-discovery and another one…well he didn't know what Faith was up to.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Buffy walked out on their conversation but Cordeila didn't care…she was used to it. Whenever Buffy didn't want to talk about something she would just get up and leave, she didn't understand it then and she doesn't understand it now.

Cordeila was just about to jump in the shower and take a nice long hot shower when someone knocked at the door. She quickly put a towel around herself and walked to the door. When she opened it she saw the last person she expected to show up on her doorstep.

"Faith…what are you doing here?" Cordeila asked as she unconsciously pulled the towel closer to her.

"I need to talk to you," Faith said with a pleading voice. Cordeila didn't like the tone of her voice…it wasn't Faith at all. This person in front of her is to weak to be big bad Faith…right? "Please."

"Yeah…sure," Cordeila said opening the door so Faith could come in. "Come in…have a seat." She said. Faith walked in and seat on the couch. Cordeila walked over to the fridge grabbed a couple of drinks and then walked over to where Faith was a sat down. "Faith, um, what do you need to talked about?"

Faith looked over at Cordeila and then back down at her feet. She didn't understand why she just couldn't spit it out…after all it was just Cordeila. And what she need to say is kinda important…it has to deal with the end of the world and all.

"Faith…" Cordeila said after Faith didn't say anything. Cordeila couldn't figure out why she cared some much about Faith. Ever since she had gotten together with Buffy she seemed to be caring more about people. A small smile came to Faith's face. "What?"

"Odd, Queenie I don't remember a time when you cared so much." Faith said as she looked up at Cordeila and Cordeila looked away. "It's alright; she has that affect on people. I mean look at what the fuck she did to me." Faith said. "I never cared about a fucking thing…I didn't give a shit about what people thought of me…until I came to Sunny D." Faith said. "B was the only one I ever wanted to accept me…I kinda still do want her acceptance, but now I won't go over the edge of she doesn't give it to me." Faith said.

"Is that why you ended up going to the mayor…because Buffy didn't accept you?" Cordeila asked almost not believing her. Faith looked down. "Faith you know Buffy would never out you do without reason," Cordeila said.

"She did last night," Faith said softly.

"And she had a reason," Cordeila paused. "Faith you tortured her friends and family. You tried to kill the person she thought she was going to spend the rest of her life with…"

"But she didn't spend her life with him…Angel." Faith said. "So why should that mater."

"Because at the time she thought they where soul mates…and we all know how that turned out." Cordeila said. "Faith listen, Give Buffy a chance to get used to you again. You hurt her real bad…and she needs time to heal." Cordeila reasoned. "I am taking a big chance with you Faith, Buffy would kill me if she ever knew I was talking to you." Faith smiled. "Give her time it will be alright."

Faith was just about to walked out the door when she remembered the real reason she came her. "Queenie?"

"Yeah," Cordeila said turned around.

"I have something to tell you about Buffy."

_**Spikes Crypt**_

Spike was sleeping when he heard Buffy come walking through the door. She walked straight over to him, grabbed him and threw him up against the wall. She didn't understand why she was being so mean…and she didn't care. He is a vampire and she is a slayer and this is her job.

"What the bloody hell is your problem slayer?" Spike growled.

"I need information…and you are the person I bet for information. Actually it's Willy but he's out of town…so you're the lucky one." She said as she pushed him further up against the wall.

"What kind of information?" he asked.

"I need to know how you did it," she said and he just looked at her confused. "I need to know how your killed them…the other slayers." She clarified.

"Oh…you know that kinda information has a hefty price tag." He said as she turned him around so that they where face to face.

"I got money…now tell." She said.

"You sure your up for it slayer, might not like what you hear," he said taking a step toward her. "You sure you want to know?" Buffy nodded. "Okay…but you know I am kinda hungry…I could go for a bloomed onion." He said with a smirk and Buffy just punched him in the face. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"For being you; now let's go." Buffy said as she walked toward the door.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

The instant Faith said she had something to tell her about Buffy Cordeila instantly thought the worst. Like maybe Buffy had moved on to another vampire or something. Cordeila isn't understood why she felt that because Buffy never gave her any reason to think that she would cheat on her. It most have always been in the back of her mind that one day Buffy would wise up and move on to a vampire or some other guy…maybe even go back to Riley.

"About Buffy," Cordeila choked out. "What about Buffy?" Cordeila said as she walked back into the apartment.

Faith closed the door and walked over to where Cordeila was now sitting. "Don't worry it has nothing to do with Buffy cheating," Cordeila gave her a look that said 'how did you know that?' "When things seem too good to be true something always gets in the way." Cordeila nodded at her explanation. "Now about Buffy."

"Yeah…"

"I had this dream…and you know who slayers dream are looks a prophecies or some shit like that." Cordeila nodded. "Well I dreamt about Buffy and Dawn…"

_**The Bronze**_

When they arrived at the Bronze Buffy ordered Spike a bloomed onion. They walked over and sat at a table by the stairs and Buffy watched as he ate the onion thing. She could figure out why he would even bother…it not like he needs it to live. But he kept saying that he just like the taste of it.

"Now do you mind if you tell me what I want to know so I can get back home to my girlfriend," Buffy said as she glared at him.

"Where's my money?" he asked not looking at her…therefore he didn't see her glare, but he knew that it was there. After all it was like a Buffy trade mark…her glare; he has seen it many times.

"Right here," Buffy held up some cash in her hand. She reached over to give it to him and when he reached for it she pulled it away. "You tell and I give," she said.

"Fine…"

_**Spike's flashback…**_

Spike…William is standing in the corner looking at the love of his life…Cecily. He is too busy writing in his notebook to see the waiter come over to him. "Care for an hors d'oeuvre, sir?" William shuck his head and the waiter went away. And when he turned back to where Cecily was she was gone. He looked around for her but he was nowhere to be seen.

Yet before the waiter leaves Spike grabbed his arm. "Excuse me I am in a bit of a jam. "What's another word for "gleaming"? It's a perfectly perfect word as many words go but the bother is nothing rhymes, you see." The waiter just shrugged and walked away. "Okay…" William looks back down at his book, jots a few more lines and then walks off into the crowd.

As he walked through the crowd a man stopped him. "Ah, William! Favor us with your opinion. What do you make of this rash of disappearances sweeping through our town? Animals or thieves."

"I prefer not to think of such dark, ugly business at all. That's what the police are for." He said and then he looked a Cecily who just walked up to the group. "I prefer placing my energies into creating things of beauty."

_**Present…**_

"Okay can you please move on with the story…I really don't want to hear about you sad excuse of a life." Buffy said.

"Okay…"

_**Spike's Flashback…**_

William…now Spike was in one of their fancy houses with Angules, Darla and Drusilla; the vamp that turned him. They where fighting, him and Angules, about what he has been up to lately. Angules tells him that he is being to careless and that one day it is going to get them all killed.

"You can't keep this up forever. If I can't teach you, maybe someday an angry crowd will. That... or the Slayer." He said after the ended their fight.

Spike looked at him confused. "What's a slayer?"

_**Present…**_

"Ever since then I have been obsessed," He said as Buffy listened intently.

"So how did you do it…how you kill her?" Buffy asked.

"Funny you should ask…you see the first rule is that a slayer must always go for a weapon…me on the other hand." Changes into game face. "I already have my weapon." The walk over to the pool table and Spike grabs a stick and shots. "The question my dear slayer is not how I won but how did they lose." He said as he turned to look at her. "What they did wrong that gave him the moment I need to swoop in for the kill." He said. "You see there is one thing a vampire fears…one girl…you."

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Suddenly Cordeila was worried. Faith had a dream about Buffy and Dawn that she came all the way back to Sunnydale. A place that was never good to her…a place where she did a lot of bad. _This can't be good. _Cordeila thought.

"What was this dream?" Cordeila asked.

"The end of the world." Faith said bluntly. "Dawn will bring forth the end of the world…and Buffy will have to do the extreme to save it." Faith continued. "Now I don't know exactly what the extreme is except that it is bad. When the dream ended I had this really bad feeling in my stomach…personally I dind't like it." She paused. "Something really bad is either coming or it is already here."

_**The Bronze…Spike's flashback…**_

He was in some old temple thing with her…the big bad, most feared…slayer. They where fighting it out while there was a revolution was going on outside. He really didn't care about what the hell was going on outside…all he was interested in was killing her…the slayer.

He rushed her, which was a big mistake. She kicked him and he flew across the room into one of the many stone pillars. He smiled and laughed as he got up. He looked at her and saw that she didn't have weapon and his smile grew.

He rushed her again this time matching her blow for blow, kick for kick. Then he got in a good shot and he went flying. But the mistake was that she landed by her knife. She grabbed it and stood up.

When the knife came toward his face he moved out of the way just in time. It went right by the front of his face. Spike reaches out and grabs her arm which in turn made her drop the knife.

He twisted her to him so that her neck was open to him and he growled. "Was it good for you?" he asked just as he was about to sink his teeth into the girl.

"T-tell my mother that I am s-sorry," she said as Spike sank his teeth into her jugular.

"I'll make sure to do that." Spike looked over and saw Drusilla standing there with a grin on her face.

"My dear Spike…you didn't save me any." She shrugged. "There is always next time." She said as she kissed him passionately and together they walked out of the temple. They walked over to Angules and Darla. "Spike killed himself a slayer," Drusilla said happily. Angules just glared at them as the kissed right in the middle of the street for everyone to see.

"Let's get out of here….this rebellion is bore me."

_**Present…**_

They where still at the Bronze playing pool. More like Spike was playing pool and Buffy was just watching. He face had no emotion whatsoever on it when he was telling her about how he killed the slayer. Personally she didn't care, not even a little. They got careless and lost…end of story.

"It is what every vamp out there dreams of…and I was good enough to get it." He said as he looked at Buffy who was in turn jus staring at him. "What?"

"You get off on it…that is beyond disgusting." Buffy said as she leaned up against the pool table.

"Well yeah, what we be the point." He walks over to her. "Vamps need the bragging rights…and to say they got a piece of the slayer, well you now how popular that can make someone one." He reaches over and punches her in her side, the both groan in pain and Buffy gives him a confused look. "News travels fast in the underworld, pet." He said.

"So that's it; all vamps look for one good day and if they get it there life, excuse me unlife, is complete." Buffy said and Spike nodded. "So what that's it…end of the lesson." Buffy said when Spike failed to continue. "Come on Spike there has to be more to tell…so spill." Spike turned and walked out of the Bronze and Buffy was close behind.

As soon as they exist the Bonze Buffy has Spike up against the wall by the neck. "How did you do the second one Spike?" Spike is still smiling. "What?" she asked when he didn't answer.

"Your never going to get it are you love." Spike said. "Every slayer has a death wish. Every…one. Even you." He said. "The first slayer I did was all business, yet the second…well she reminds me of you." He looked at the ground as he walks closer to Buffy. "She was resourceful and sunning…I could have danced with her for forever." Spike said.

"It that what you think we do…dance?"

"That is all we have ever and will ever do…dance." He said as he gets right up in her face. "Everyday we wake up and ask the same question…do I die today?" Spike moved back a little. "Every slayer has a death wish. One day it is going to catch you. And part of you wants it... not only to stop the fear and uncertainty, but because you're just a little bit in love with it. Death is your art. You make it with your hands, day after day." He paused. "Come on admit it Buffy, a part of you can't wait to die…can't wait to end it all…all the suffering." Buffy looked away. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"How do explain why I am not dead yet, huh? If I supposedly have a death wish…then why am I still here?"

"Because you have people here…you mum, the scoobies, Cordeila, and even Dawn. They are what keep you tied to the world. Before you go you want to make sure that they are safe…and then when you see they are you will get careless and Buffy the vampire slayer will be no more." He said. "And when that come you can count on me being there…too have a good day." He said as he stepped further away. "Here endeth the lesson."

Buffy is just staring at him. "I just wonder though…if you will like death as much as she did."

"Get away from me," he said moving closer. "You're the slayer…so slay." He said.

"I mean it." Buffy growled.

"So do I," he said. "Punch me, kick the crap out of me." Suddenly as he moves closer to Buffy his passion rises and he moves in for a kiss.

"What the hell are you doing?" Buffy yelled as she backed away.

He grabbed her by the arms. "Come on slayer you know you want it, you know you want to dance." He said as he leaned in for another kiss.

Buffy pushed him away. "Say I do Spike…it would never be with you." She through the money at him. "Your beneath me," she says as she walks away leaving him there just to watch her go.

Spike juts sits there as her words hit him deep. He remembers the time that his beloved Cecily said those same exact words to him, the night before he was turned. He felt like his old self…William and boy did he hate that feeling. He got up and walked toward his crypt…he was going to end it all tonight.

_**Summers house**_

Joyce was busying unpacking her hospital things when Buffy walked thought the door. Joyce gave her a confused look. "Why aren't you with Cordeila?" she asked but Buffy didn't answer. Joyce put her clothes on the bed and walked over to her daughter. "Buffy whats the mater?"

"Nothing mom, everything's fine with me. I was wondering about you." Buffy said as she and her mom sat on the bed.

"Everything's fine Buffy." She paused and looked at her daughter. "Actually in a couple of days I have to go back to the hospital for a cat scan." Buffy just looks at her with worry. "They said I will only be there one night and Riley already said he could stay the night with Dawn." Joyce said. "Don't worry Buffy I am going to be fine."

"I know you will," Buffy says trying to convince her mother as much as she is trying to convince herself. There was silence in the room for awhile until Buffy heard the front door open and close.

"Buffy?" Cordeila called up the stairs. "Buffy you up there?" she called again.

"Yeah I'm here," she said and she could hear Cordeila coming up the stairs. As soon as Cordeila walked in the room Buffy was right there to hug her. "God Cordy today has been such a long day." She said when she looked up at her girlfriend. "I am sorry about or little fight this morning." Buffy said.

Cordeila waved it off. "It is already forgotten. Hi Mrs. Summers," Cordeila said when she looked over at Joyce. "How you feeling?"

"Good." She said as she resumed her unpacking.

Cordeila smiled and then turned to Cordeila. "Someone wants to talk to you on the back step." She said. Buffy looked at her confused. "Little miss saved Buffy's life," Cordeila whispered. Buffy made a oh face and then she grew angry. "Just hear her out Buffy," Cordeila said as she moved out of the way so Buffy could walk by. Buffy leaned up and gave Cordeila a quick kiss and then walked out of the room. "Oh Mrs. Summers let me help you with that," Cordeila said walking over to where Joyce was putting her clothes away.

_**Backyard…**_

Buffy walked to the back door and looked out the window. She saw Faith sitting there with her head in her hands. She was just about to walk out the door to see what the slayer had to say when she saw a figure walking toward Faith. She instantly knew who it was…Spike. He looked really pissed but the Buffy saw his face soften when he looked at Faith. He walked over and sat beside her.

The only thing Buffy heard was Spike ask of there was anything he could do. And then she saw him put his arm around her and she couldn't help the smile that came across her face. Just then Cordeila came up behind her and put her hands around her waist.

"They look kinda cute together," Cordeila said.

They both thought about it for a second, "Eww," they said in unison.

_**Riley's apartment**_

Dawn walked up to the door that leads to Riley's apartment. She didn't know why she was here…but she knew what she had to door. She brought her hand up and knocked on the door. A few seconds later Riley opened the door shirtless.

"Hey Dawn…is something wrong?" he asked.

Dawn didn't say anything she just jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips. When she pulled away she saw a confused look in his eyes and turned and ran the other way so he couldn't say anything.

_**A/N: I hope you like it. New couples will me Riley/Dawn and Spike/Faith.**_


	8. Shadow

Buffy and Cordeila

"Season 5"

_**A/N: I now it's been awhile and i am sorry about that but i had softball tryouts. Anyway hopfully next chapter will not take as long. **_

__

_**Chapter 8: Shadow**_

_**Sunnydale Hospital**_

The day Joyce had to visit the hospital Buffy decided that she would tag along. She told Riley that he should go do something manly and that she would take Dawn to the hospital with her. At first it was a good idea but now Buffy regretted it with a fiery passion.

Dawn had not stopped asking question since they arrived. She was asking question that Buffy had idea how to answer. For example questions like "is mom okay?" or "whats wrong with her?" or even "is it almost done yet?" I mean how on earth could Buffy answer those questions. And to top it all off Cordeila wasn't even here to share in the misery that is Buffy teenage sister.

Cordeila said that she had some stuff to do today…that's why Buffy offered to bring Dawn with her. Cordeila said she would come to the hospital as soon as possible but Buffy said not to bother.

Buffy was standing in front of a pop machine just thinking about her life. She was unaware of all the people staring at her as she stared at the pop machine. She grabbed a dollar out of her pocket and put it in the machine. She pressed the coke button, then grabbed the coke and walked back over to where Dawn was sitting staring off into space.

"Why is mom getting a CAT scan?" Dawn asked after Buffy sat back down.

_Great more questions. _Buffy thought to herself. "I don't know," Buffy said truthfully. She wished she knew so she could tell Dawn but she didn't and she felt bad about it.

"Why do they call it a CAT scan?" Dawn asked as she looked up at Buffy hoping she had the answers.

"Again…I don't know." Buffy said. She turned to look at her sister…that really wasn't her sister. _There is no way all those memories can be fake. She is real and she is my sister…I don't care what that monk said. _"Dawn listen to me. Everything is going to be okay and you want to know why," Buffy asked and her sister nodded. "Because us Summers women are tough." Buffy said with a smirk.

"Don't I know it," a voice said from behind them. Buffy turned around to see Faith standing there with Cordeila. "Hey B," Faith said. "Queenie here told me that your mom was having this CAT scan thing today and I decided to stop by." Faith said taking a seat across from Buffy as Cordeila moved and sat next to Buffy.

Cordeila leaned over and gave Buffy and kiss on the cheek, "Hey." She said and Buffy just smiled before she turned back to Faith.

"And this must be Dawn," Faith said. "Heard some things about you…when your sister and I where friends instead of mortal enemies." Faith said. "It's good to finally meet the person behind the stories." Dawn smiled at Faith.

Buffy looked over at Cordeila. "So is she what you had to do today?" Buffy asked and as soon as she asked she let smile come to her lips. "That didn't come out like it was supposed to." Buffy said.

"No, I had to go shopping," Cordeila clarified. "And before you ask the answer is no…I am not telling you what I went shopping for." Cordeila said. And Buffy put a hand of her heart as if she was offended. "So on a different note where are Xander and Willow?" Cordeila asked.

"At the Magic Box helping Giles with some Magic Box stuff," Buffy said. Then Buffy looked over at Faith who was staring at the wall. "Faith…I saw that you and Spike where getting close last night," Buffy said with a smirk. "You two would look so cute together…that is if you like your men tall, blonde and dead." Buffy said."

"Your one to talk B…remember a tall dark haired vampire that had your attention while you where in High School." Faith said playfully. And Buffy stuck her tongue out at her. The continued like that for a while; talking about nothing important; just talking. Mending the relationships that where broken a long time ago. Buffy knew she and Faith would never have the relationship they once had…to much has happened. Yet she was willing to give it another shot, because that is what friends do…they forgive and forget.

_**Magic Box**_

Xander, Willow, and Anya enter the Magic Box and see Giles and Tara standing over the phone book that is open on the counter. "Your one-stop spot to shop for all your occult needs," Tara read aloud and the rest of the gang walked over to them.

"Whatcha looking at?" Willow asked as she walked up next to her girlfriend.

"Mr. Giles' ad is in the new phone book," Tara said. Tara smiled as Willow walked over to her. And then she saw Anya come running over.

"I'm I in it!" Anya asked overjoyed.

Giles just looked up at her and shuck his head. "Sometimes I don't know what I was thinking when I hired her." Giles mumbled under his breath. Tara looked up at him and smiled.

Just then they all heard the bell above the door go and in walked Riley, with a rather big smile on his face. Xander turned to look at him. "What has you so cheerful today?" he asked opening up an book and staring to pretend to read it.

"Oh nothing," Riley said as he thought about the kiss from Dawn. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

"Buffy and Dawn are at the hospital and I have no idea where Cordeila and Faith are," Tara said as she walked out from behind the counter and went and sat next to Willow and Xander at the research table. "Why do you ask?" Tara looked up when she didn't get an answer and she saw Riley walking out the door. "Okay then," she said as she looked up and Willow and Xander.

"Was he acting weird or was it just me?" Willow asked.

"Nope there was defiantly a weirdness factor," Xander said.

"I think it is the lack of sex," Anya said sitting down next to Xander. They all gave her weird looks. "What? I mean look at Willow and Tara, their not acting weird. And neither and Cordeila and Buffy or Me and you Xander. Why? Because we all get sex on regular bases." She smiled at them but she didn't get any smiles in return. "Fine be that way but you know I'm right." She said looking down at her book.

"Whatever," Willow said looking over at Giles. "Did we find anything new on this evil thing that kicked Buffy's ass?" Willow asked. Giles looked down at his feet as he walked over to the table. "I guess I will have to take that is a no…this isn't good Giles." Willow paused as she looked around at the group. "She isn't in any of the books." They all just nodded their agreement. Then after a few minutes of staring off into space they all continued reading as Giles went back to helping his customers.

_**Fancy building**_

Glory was lying on a bed in some fancy apartment building looking at shoes. She had a bunch of ugly ass minions walking around doing whatever it was she wanted. _The advantages of being a God. _Glory thought to herself. Just then one of her minions walked over to her and she held up her foot which had a dress shoe on it.

"Does this make my ankle look fat?" she asked the minion with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh no you're most amazing one. That is the most beautiful ankle I have ever seen. I…"

"Okay that is enough…" she interrupted. Suddenly the demon goes down on one knee and Glory just glares at him. "What do you think your doing…get up! I am hurting my neck just looking at you," she said looking at her foot that has the shoe on it.

"Forgive me, shiny special one. I beg of you to rip out my inadequate tongue." He said as he moved closer to her with his tongue out.

"Give it to me…" he moved closer and she just grabbed the piece of paper he was holding. "You sure this spell is going to work?" she asked and he nodded. "Good because I wouldn't want to have to kill you…it tends to get messy."

"It with work you most holy Glorificus…granted you have the right materials." He said backing away a little just in case Glory got mad at what he said and tried to rip his head off.

Glory gets up and walks over to the phone book where she rips out the park where the ad for the Magic Box was. "Oh don't work I will have them." She said as she looked at the piece of paper in her hand. "I will have them," then she looked at the minion again. "Are you sure these shoes don't make my ankles look fat?" she asked again.

_**Sunnydale Hospital **_

Buffy was pacing in the hallway when Riley turned the corner. From the looks of things Riley could tell that she was nervous. So he just walked up to her and touched her on her shoulder. Buffy turned around and took him into a hug and Riley returned it.

They stayed that way for a little while until Buffy pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "Thanks I needed that," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Everyone told me that you guys where…so I figured I would come and show my support. Just because we aren't dating anymore doesn't mean I am gonna abandon you when you need someone the most." Riley said honestly. "Cause believe it or not Buffy…I still love you."

Buffy looked away. Then she heard the door open behind her. She turned and saw the doctor standing there. "Ms. Summers, your mother would like to speak to you." He said.

"Thanks doctor," Buffy said and then she turns back to Buffy. "Everyone else is in the waiting room…you know waiting. If you can just tell them that I will be out in a few." Buffy said as she turned and followed the doctor into the room where her mother is.

"No problem," Riley mumbled as he walked toward the waiting room.

Buffy walked into the room and saw her mom sitting on the table looking at a bunch of x-rays. Buffy couldn't help but notice the far away look on her mothers face when she walked in. She walked up to her mother and gave her a hug, they didn't say anything, and they just hugged. When Buffy pulled away and looked at her mother she was crying.

"Mom whats wrong?" Buffy asked as she took her hand and whipped the tears away from her eyes. Buffy took her first look at the x-rays and said what she dreading all day. "T-they found something?" Buffy said in a voice just above a whisper.

"A-a shadow," Joyce mumbled as she looked at her daughter. "In my brain…Buffy it's a tumor." Buffy felt tears start to run down her cheeks too. "Buffy don't cry. The good part is that they found it this early and there is a chance that they can get rid of it…without any problem. Just a little basic surgery." Joyce pulled her daughter in for another hug. "I don't want Dawn to know," Buffy looked at her mother. "Not just yet." Buffy nodes and turns to look at the x-rays of her mother's brain.

_**Meanwhile in the waiting room….**_

Riley was sitting next to Dawn and Cordeila and Faith where over by the snack machine. Riley couldn't get out of his mind what happened last night with Dawn and he could tell she was nervous around him because she wouldn't even look him in the eye.

"Buffy must to be thrilled about Cordeila spending so much time with Faith, huh?" Riley said as he watched the two by the snack machine. "I mean her worst enemy and her girlfriend." Riley looked over and Dawn and she was smiling back at him. _Buffy would kill you. _His mind was screaming when he thought about kissing the younger Summers.

"No she isn't happy about it at all," Dawn said as she turned to look at Cordeila and Faith as they made there way back over to them laughing about something.

"So whats the news?" Faith asks Riley as she takes a seat across from Dawn.

"I don't know Buffy went into the room by herself." Riley said.

Cordeila looked at the direction where Riley had come from and she couldn't help but worry about what Buffy was feeling. She hasn't been with Buffy that long, well long for her, but she knew that when something bad happened in Buffy's life she tended to shutdown. She cut people off because she didn't want them to know what she was feeling. _It must be a slayer thing. _Cordeila thought as she remembered when Faith did them same thing to them, which eventually lead her to the mayor.

_**Magic Box**_

Research, research, and more research; that is what the gang has been doing for the past three hours and it was starting to take it's toll on them. Even Willow was falling asleep which is very unusual.

So far they have come up with nothing on the new evil in town. Granted Buffy didn't give them the greatest of clues. "She kinda tall, blonde hair, and reminds her of Cordeila…the bitchy Cordeila." Buffy had told them when she came into the Magic Box the next day.

Willow was woken up by the sound of the bell above the door ringing and she looked over at Tara who was just smiling at her. "Was there drool?" Willow asked.

"Buffy has been rubbing off on you," Tara said with a smirk and Willow just looked at her horrified. "I am just kidding baby…there was no drool." Tara said.

Willow looked over at the door and saw a blonde women standing there waiting for service. Giles was just walking over to her and already she had a bored look on her face; as if she had been standing there for hours. "May I help you?" Giles asked once he was next to her.

"Yeah I would like to buy these," she said handing him two items.

"Oh of course… a Khul's amulet and a Sobekian bloodstone," Giles aid with a smile as she rung the lady up. "Nice chose," he said handing her the bag. "Have a nice day," he said as he watched her walk away. Giles walked over to the table and looked at everyone. "Find anything?" he asked.

"Nope," Willow said as she looked at him.

"Yeah a whole bunch of nothing," Anya said. "This was a great big waste of my time." She said standing up.

"Yes well we have to find out what this new evil is. If it is as strong as Buffy says then we could be in some trouble…"

"And when are we not," Anya asked.

"Good point," he paused as he whipped his glasses. "All I am saying is that she could be anywhere and she has to be getting ready to make her move soon." Giles said as he took a seat next to Xander. He picks up the book opens it by Xander's ear and then slams it shut and Xander jumps of the chair and onto the floor. "Time to get back to research, Xander." Giles said getting up.

"Sure," Xander said getting back onto the chair. "Anyone now when Buffy and the other should be getting back?" Xander asked flipping the pages.

"Nope…but I am assuming that Buffy is not going to want to do anything…s-she is just going to want to stay with her mom," Tara said. "I mean this has to be tough on her."

"Yeah but I mean she's the slayer…she deals with death all the time. Her mom getting sick shouldn't be that tough," Xander explained and he receives a glare form everyone even Anya. "I am going to shut up now." He said looking back at the book.

"What about Faith?" Anya asked. "I mean no one has seen her all day either," she explained. "Or Cordeila." She added.

"Yeah but I bet Cordeila is with Buffy," Willow said. "Faith on the other hand…she could be anywhere." Willow said looking at her girlfriend. Tara looked up at Willow and smiled and then Willow turned to look at Anya who nodded in understandment. Willow turned and looked back to her book getting back to the extremely boring research that they where doing. Sometimes she hated waking up in the morning and this was one of those times.

_**Sunnydale Hospital**_

Buffy watched from on of the many hospital chairs as Riley covered Dawn with his jacket and then took a seat next to her. The she looked over at Faith who was sprawled out on three chairs fast asleep. Then she looked over at Cordeila who was also looking at her.

Buffy smiled and got up and walked over to where her girlfriend was sitting. She took a seat and Cordeila slipped her arm around Buffy and brought her close. Since they where on one of those couches in the waiting room Buffy was able to et close.

It was silent until two little words came out of Buffy's mouth. "I'm sorry."

Cordeila looked down at her, "for what?" she asked.

"For being so distant these last couple of days. For being the bitchy Buffy." She said as she looked over at Faith. "I know she is trying to make it better between us Cordy, but I am not sure I am ready to let her back in." Buffy confessed.

"And why is that? She has been through a lot Buffy." Cordeila explained.

"I know, but if I let her back in she could hurt me and the ones I love again." Buffy turned to look at Cordeila. "I know you think she is all reformed now but you are going to have to give me a little more time," Buffy said. "I want to believe she is good again, I really do. But she hurt me a lot," Buffy said.

"I know Buffy and I am sure she can wait," Cordeila said as she leaned down and kissed Buffy on the head. "She just needs time to prove herself to you and she knows that," Cordeila added.

Buffy looked into Cordeila eyes and saw all the love that Cordeila held for her in those brown eyes. Buffy never in a million years thought that she could love anyone like this again…not after Angel…but Cordeila changed that. Buffy leaned in and gave Cordeila a kiss on the lips. "I love you, you know that right?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah," Cordeila said. "And I love you too."

Just then the doctor came walking around the corner and Buffy and Cordeila stood up. "Ms. Summers?" he asked.

"That's me," Buffy said stepping forward and out of the corner of her eye she could see Riley and Dawn standing up too. "Is she okay?" Buffy asked worrying if something had gone wrong in surgery.

"Everything went fine," he said motioning for her to set.

Buffy just ignored the offer. "Do you have the results yet?" she asked.

"Please let sit." He said motioning to the chair again.

"No! I don't want to sit!" Buffy said in a raised voice. "I'm sorry…it's just that I have been sitting all day and right now I want to stand," Buffy said. "Please tell about my mother," Buffy pleaded.

"We thought we could get the tumor out but I am afraid it has spread to other parts of her brain." The doctor said. Buffy walked over to the chair that the doctor had offered her earlier and sat down. The doctor sat across from her.

"Is there anything I can do?" Buffy asked in a quiet voice. She looked over and saw Cordeila sitting with Dawn and Riley just staring at her.

"I need to ask you a few questions," he said and Buffy just looked at him so he continued. "Was your mom on any sort of drug?"

"What…no." Buffy said.

"Has she had any type of sickness before this?" he asked.

"No," Buffy said.

"Okay I am going to need your phone number and some more information…" The doctor stopped when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a young man standing there.

"They need you in surgery doctor," the man said.

"Thanks Ben," the doctor said as he got up and walked away.

Ben turned and looked at Buffy. "I'm sorry…sometimes he just doesn't understand when enough is enough." Ben said sitting down next to her. "Is there anything I can do?" he asked. But Buffy didn't answer she just sat there looking out into space.

"Thank you," someone said from behind him. He turned and saw Cordeila standing there looking at Buffy. "I think I am going to take her home now," Cordeila said as she moved toward Buffy. Together Cordeila, Buffy, Riley, and Dawn all walked out of the hospital. Cordeila left Faith there to take care of everything else…like finding out what time Joyce could leave. She knew Buffy wouldn't like that she left Faith alone with her mother but at the moment she really didn't care.

_**Magic Box**_

It was about an hour after closing and the gang was taking a brake from research and helping Giles and Anya clean up the shop. Anya was looking through the receipts when something caught her eye.

"Hey!" she yelled but no one was listening to her. "Hey!" she said again and this time Xander walked over to her along with Giles, Tara and Willow.

"Anya if I may ask, what is wrong?" Giles asked trying to be polite.

"You are an idiot," Anya said looking at Giles.

"I beg your patron!" he yelled outraged.

"Anya, baby, we discussed what you could and couldn't say to an employer…that was number five." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Anya just ignored him and turned to Giles. "You sold a Khul's amulet and a Sobekian bloodstone," Anya said. Giles took the receipts and looked at it. "You never sell those two things together ever. It just equals badness." Anya finished. "Don't you know about the Sobekians?" Anya asked.

"Yes but that ritual was lost long ago plus I pre-dated the written word." Giles said.

"The Sobekians where into black magick?" Willow asked just confirm her suspensions.

"Yes but the young lady…" Giles stopped.

"Young lady?" Tara asked.

"I am a moron," Giles said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them.

_**Park**_

Riley decided to take Dawn to the park before he headed back to the Summers place. Riley wanted to talk about what happen last night but he didn't know if this was the right time or place. Also he couldn't help but notice the distant look in her eyes everytime he looked at her and he wanted nothing mare to take her in his arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay.

"You know you don't have to stay," Dawn said breaking the silence. "I know you don't want to…you would rather be with Buffy," Dawn said.

"Now why would you say that," Riley asked as he looked at her.

"Because I just know alright!" Dawn yelled getting up. "She is all you think about. What is it about her that once she gets with someone they can't see anyone but her, huh? I mean look at you, Angel, god even Spike!" Dawn said as she started to walk away. "Nobody notices me," she mumbled to herself when she thought he couldn't hear her anymore.

"I see you," he said as he walked up behind her. He turned her around and before she could say anything his lips covered her in a passionate kiss. When they pulled away they looked into each others eyes. "I have been wanting to do that since last night," he said with a smile and soon they where kissing again, both not caring about who was looking.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Cordeila was sitting on the couch as she waited for Buffy so they could head over to the Magic Box. Buffy said she needed to clean up so Cordeila was sitting on the couch staring at the bathroom door. Their ride home from the hospital was in complete silence as they both thought about what they needed to do next.

Cordeila was about to get up and see if Buffy was almost done when the phone rang. So she went over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Queenie," Faith said on the other end.

"Yeah," Cordeila said.

"Okay well I talked to the doctors and they said that they want to keep her for a few nights," Faith said. "To run some tests I think," she added. After Cordeila didn't say anything Faith continued, "How is she?" she asked.

"I don't know…we haven't talked since she heard the news," Cordeila said with a sigh. "I wish I knew what I could do to cheer her up," Cordeila said.

"I am sure you can think of something," Faith said with a smirk.

"No that kind of cheering up Faith," Cordeila said with a smile of her own. "Listen I better go Buffy and I are supposed to be at the Magic Box…" Cordeila looked at the clock. "Like now."

"Okay talk to you later Queenie," Faith said before she hung up.

Cordeila put the phone back onto the charger and walked over to the bathroom door. "Buffy? Are you almost ready cuz we kinda have to go like now," Cordeila said through the door. When she didn't get an answer she knocked again. "Buffy?" Again there was no answer so this time Cordeila just walked in and what she saw brought tears to her eyes.

Buffy was sitting on the edge of the bathtub in just her bra and underwear. She had her face in her hands and her hair covered her face so Cordeila wouldn't have been able to see if was crying or not…that is of course if she hadn't heard the sobs. The most shocking site was the vulnerability…Buffy was never vulnerable and Cordeila knew that this had to be killing her.

"Buffy?" Cordeila said as she kneeled down in front of her girlfriend. "Buffy whats wrong?" Cordeila said as she took Buffy's hands in hers. "Come on tell me…I'm here for you."

"Cordeila…" Buffy whimpered. The whimper brought tears to Cordeila's eyes. "Cordeila…what am I supposed to do?" Buffy asked as she looked at the person she loved. "I have always been the strong one…but now I can't do anything but answer questions…I feel so useless." Buffy said as she brought Cordeila in for a hug.

"Buffy you will never be useless…at least not as long as I'm around and you want to know why? Cordeila asked.

"Why?"

"Because I am always going to need you…always." Cordeila said as she pulled away and pulled Buffy in for the softest kiss they had ever shared. "Because I love you Buffy Anne Summers, now and forever."

Buffy smiled, "I love you to Cordeila Chase…forever." Buffy said as she brought Cordeila in for another hug. "Don't ever leave me…"

"Never," Cordeila said as she stood up. "Now get dressed because we are late enough as it is." Cordeila said as she walked out of the bathroom so Buffy could get ready. Cordeila never in her life wanted to see Buffy like that ever again and she vowed to herself that she would do whatever she could to keep the feeling of uselessness away from Buffy.

_**Magic Box**_

Giles, Anya, Xander, Willow, and Tara where all sitting at the table researching the ritual that Glory was going to perform. Riley and Dawn where the first ones to walk in and shortly after them Buffy and Cordeila walked in.

When Buffy saw the books she was suddenly worried. "What's going on?" Buffy asked as she took a seat next to Willow. "What's with the research?"

"Giles was a moron," Anya said not looking up form her book. Buffy looked at her and then to Giles and then back again. This time Anya looked up and saw Buffy staring at her. "He sold something to your new bad guy that is going to bring forth a demon," Anya clarified.

Buffy looked at Giles, "I didn't mean to," he said defensively.

"Well you did!" Cordeila yelled angry that Buffy had to go fight so big nasty now. "Now how are we going to get rid of it?" she asked.

"Well I don't know exactly," Giles said as he sat down to look through more of his books.

"Great," Buffy said. "I guess I will go patrol and see if I can find this…thing." Buffy said getting up.

"I'll come with you," Cordeila said.

"No," Buffy said as she started to walk out of the Magic Box. "I need to be by myself for awhile." She added as the door closed behind her.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Cordeila mumbled to herself as she joined the others in researching the latest disaster that surfaced in Buffy's life. Sometimes Cordeila did understand how Buffy dealt with all this drama all the time…it was exhausting. Cordeila looked around at everyone and they where just staring at her. "What!" she snapped and they all went back to researching.

_**Sunnydale Zoo**_

Glory and one of her minions where standing in the middle of the reptile section of the zoo. They had made sure everyone was out of there before they started their ritual. Glory reached into the cobra cage and took one out and out in some kind of vase in the middle of the floor. "My time is finally going to come," she said to herself as she looked at her minion. "I don't hear you chanting!" she said and he began to chant in some foreign language.

"My time has finally come…I am going to get my key." She said as she watched and waited for the demon to rise.

"You today must not be your day," Buffy said as she walked over to where Glory was. "You know I can't let this happen right?"

Before Glory could answer Buffy was smashing her head into the wall over and over again. Finally when Glory regained her composer she swung at Buffy and sent her into one of the snack cases. Buffy got up slowly with a limp. "You think you can stop me! You are nothing…your human." Glory spat out as she hit Buffy again and again until Buffy was lying on the floor.

Glory was just about to hit her again when the vase broke and out came the snake demon that she was waiting for. She grabbed it by it's head and looked into it's eyes. "Find me the key," she said and the snake was off. Then she turned back to finish Buffy off but Buffy was no where in site. "Oh well, there will be a next time."

_**Sunnydale General**_

After Buffy ran from Glory she ran straight for the hospital. As soon as she walked in she grabbed and ice pack, which wasn't hard to find when you spend most of your waking hours in the hospital. And then she walked over to the pay phone and dialed Giles' number.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" Buffy couldn't help but take note in the tiredness of his voice and she felt sorry for him.

"Hey Giles, it's me," Buffy said as she placed the ice pack on her shoulder. "Find anything?" she asked.

"No…I'm sorry," he said and Buffy could picture him taking off his glasses and cleaning them. "We will find something soon Buffy…I promise."

"I believe you," Buffy paused. "Is Cordeila still there?" she asked.

"Oh yes…hold on I'll get her." Giles said as he placed the phone on the counter and when to get Cordeila.

A few minutes later Cordeila picked up the phone. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey baby," Buffy said as she turned to see if anyone was coming. "I miss you," Buffy said after a minute of silence. "I'm sorry about before I just needed some time to think," Buffy explained into the phone. "You forgive me?" she asked hopefully.

"You know I could never stay mad at you," Cordeila said as she could picture the smile coming to Buffy's face. "Have you seen Faith today?" she asked out of the blue.

"Way to change the subject." Buffy said. "No why?"

"Because I haven't seen her since we left the hospital earlier today." Cordeila explained. "Which reminds me…Spike has been absent for awhile too." Cordeila said with a smile.

"Cor, that is wrong on so many levels." Buffy said as she thought about the possibility of Spike and Faith getting together. "I have to go okay,"

"Yeah sure," Cordeila said. "I love you."

"I love you too," Buffy said as she hung up the phone and walked over to her mom's room. She was going to knock but decided against it…mostly because it wasn't her style. So she just walked in and saw her mother lying on the hospital bed. "How you feeling?" she asked as she took a seat next to her mom.

"I have had better days," Joyce said.

"Me too," Buffy said as she lied her head on her mom's chest and soon her breathing evened out and she was asleep.

_**Magic Box**_

Buffy stayed with her mom for about a half an hour before she decided that she need to get back to the Magic Box just in chase whatever Glory raised came after Dawn. When she walked into the Magic Box she saw Dawn doing her homework, Cordeila was passed out on the table, Willow and Tara where with Giles, and she had no idea where Xander and Anya where, or Faith for that mater. Riley was in the training room she could see his count on the doorknob.

"Hey Buff," Willow said when she saw Buffy walk through the door.

"Buffy?" Dawn said walking over to her sister and giving her a hug. "Are you okay?" Buffy nodded. The she indicated that everyone should be quiet because Cordeila was asleep on the table. No more did she indicate that did something come ramming through the window.

_Oh my God, _Buffy thought to herself. _It is the thing Glory created. _Buffy looked over at Cordeila when she heard her scream. Cordeila grabbed Dawn's arm and started to pull her back. Just then the snake's tail lashed out and Buffy went flying. Next thing she knew she saw the thing going closer to Dawn. Yet it didn't do anything…it just looked at her. And then it turned around and went back the way it came. _Back to Glory. _

Buffy jumped up and just as she was about to go running after it Giles grabbed her arm. "It knows about Dawn," Buffy low enough so Giles could hear her and no one else. He nodded and Buffy was off.

Buffy caught up with the giant snake thing in some field…with the help of Giles and his car. She chased it on foot until she was close enough to jump on it's back. And when she did she was able to wrap the chain, that she managed to grab, around it's neck

She pulled tighter and tighter on it until the snake fell to the ground. Just when she thought it was over the snakes tail lashed out and knocker her off her feet. Buffy got to her feet and the she jumped on it. The snake was on it's back as Buffy straddled it. For the first time all day Buffy was able to get rid of all her tension. She punched the snake for several minutes until she was sure that it's wasn't going to get back up. Then she got up and walked away.

_**Meanwhile…**_

In the mansion that overlooks the field that Buffy was just in, there was a very unhappy Glory. "Where is my key!" she yelled.

_**Sunnydale General**_

Buffy stood in the doorway as she watched her mother and Dawn talk about what was wrong with her. Earlier that day Joyce had told Buffy that she wanted to be the one to tell Dawn. So now Buffy just watched from the hallway. Riley was in the waiting room and she didn't know where Cordeila was.

Just as she was about to walk back in a pair of arms came around her waist. Buffy leaned back into Cordeila as Cordeila placed a kiss on Buffy's neck. "What do you say we head home and leave Dawn and your mom alone?" Cordeila asked as she started to pull Buffy away.

Buffy turned in her girlfriend's arms to look at her. "You go something in mind?" Buffy asked with a smirk.

"Maybe…I guess you will have to come home to find out." Cordeila said.

"Okay I am juts going to tell my mom and Riley that I am heading home," Buffy said. She walked into the hospital room and told her mom and then she walked out into the waiting room and told Riley that she was leaving. After that Cordeila and Buffy walked out of the hospital hand in hand.

_**Spike's crypt**_

Faith slowly walked into his crypt and saw him sleeping. _That's weird…it's night shouldn't he be out hunting. _Faith thought as she moved closer. Just as she was about to wake him she heard him utter a name. "Buffy…" he mumbled in his sleep. That was all Faith could take she slapped him in the head and he jumped up.

"Bloody hell," he yelled when he looked at Faith. "What was that for!"

"She will never love you," Faith said as she turned and walked out of his crypt, leaving a very confused Spike behind.

**_A/N: I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon i hope. _**


	9. Listening to fear

Buffy and Cordeila

"Season 5"

_**A/N: I hope you like it. If you like this story you might like the Dark Angel one that i am going to post by the end of the week, it has an odd pairing too. Anyway sorry it is taking me so long...been busy with school and stuff. I hope i can get back onto updateing every week. Again i hope you like it. **_

_**Chapter 9: Listening to fear**_

_**Sunnydale hospital**_

Buffy woke up around one this morning and she decided to go to the hospital and visit her mom. Her first task of the day was untangling herself from Cordeila. When she successfully did that she quietly got out of bed and got ready to go.

She made it to the hospital around one thirty. And when she walked in the room the first words out of her mother's mouth where not "good morning" or "hello honey" it was "what are you doing up so late."

Buffy had no idea why she was up so late but she was so she decided to come see her sick mother. She left Cordeila a note so she wouldn't worry. Cuz Cordeila worries about everything, which was the biggest thing Buffy, noticed when they started going out.

Cordeila was always worrying about where Buffy was, if she was okay, and so on. It is one of the things that Buffy's loves the most. Because with Riley and Angel they always knew she could take care of herself so they didn't worry as much. They worried but not as often as Cordeila does. It makes Buffy feel loved.

Buffy was sitting in a chair by the bed as she watched her mother sleep. She had drifted off to sleep about a five minutes after Buffy arrived. And Buffy thanked God for that because she need some time to think. Think about her and Cordeila's relationship, about Faith, and about the new evil in her life…who seemed damn near impossible to kill.

_Cordeila, what can you really say about her that hasn't already been said. I mean everyone knows she's hot, but I am sure they don't think she is hot in the same ways I do. Most people say hotness is measure by looks, but not me. Now doesn't get me wrong she is hot in the looks department but there are other things that maker her hotter. For instance, her romantic ways, I know I was shocked when I found out how romantic she really was. When she was going out with Xander I always thought she was selfish, but with me she always wants to make me happy before herself, and she is always doing things for me. _

_Faith, my sister slayer that went evil and killed people. Tried to kill me and the people I love, whats not to like? Do you want me to make a list cuz I will. Faith closed herself off from me when I wanted to help her after she killed Finch. On the other hand I can't put all the blame on her because I was there to and I am after all the one that threw him up against the dumpster. She was simply doing what she supposed to do, kill what she thought was a blood sucking fined. Giles and everyone, including me, put all the blame on her, and none of it on me. I think that is what drove her to the mayor in the first place, he was someone that didn't think of her as a clod blooded killer. _

_At least she will be able to help he fight my new evil…I hope. I mean this chick was strong, she threw me around like a rag doll and I barley laid a finger on her. It was almost like she knew what I was going to do before I did…you know that pisses me off. Another thing that got on my nerves is that I don't think she even cared who she was fighting. Come on I am Buffy…the vampire slayer. She should have shown so respect…right? I can't wait till…the next time I see her though…I am going to have to show her what a real slayer is like._

Buffy was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice the door open and Cordeila walk in. Cordeila didn't go over and sit next to Buffy instead she just stood there in a pair of sweatpants and a hoody. She looked like crap but she didn't care because she didn't have anyone she needed to impress. Buffy loved her no matter what she looked like.

Cordeila walked over and sat in a seat that was on the opposite side of Buffy's mother's bed as Buffy was. Cordeila couldn't help but notice that Buffy was in deep thought and that she looked so cute. Because everytime she would think of something confusing, Cordeila guessed, her eyebrows would scrunch together.

_I love this girl. _Cordeila thought as she continued to watch Buffy. _There is no one like her in the world, and I would want it any other way. _Cordeila just sat there and watched not wanted to disturb Joyce or Buffy because they both could use a break.

_**Cemetery**_

They where supposed to be patrolling with Riley but he never showed up. So Giles, Xander and Willow decided to go at it alone. They would have asked Faith but they didn't. Mostly because the still don't trust her and because they don't know where she is.

They where doing fine on their own too. That is if you considering using three people to kill one vamp fine, then there where terrific, that is until a whole group attacked them. It was three against three and for a human with just plan old human strength, it wasn't very good odds.

The next thing Xander knew he was being thrown into a crypt while Willow was on the ground fighting a vamp and Giles was also fighting back a vamp. Xander figured he was going to have to take care of this on himself.

The vampire was closing in on Willow's neck when it felt a sharp pain in it's chest. It looked down and saw that Willow had somehow gotten the stake in-between them. Willow got up and brushed the dust off herself before she went to help Giles with his vamp.

Giles was doing a pretty good job staying alive, or at least he thought. The vampire kicked the cross out of Giles hand, which left him without any weapon but a stake. He went to stake the vamp but it moved out of the way and had Giles from behind ready to sink his teeth into Giles' neck. Giles closed his eyes as he waited for his death, but it never came. When Giles turned around after he felt the vampire turn to dust he saw a smiling Willow standing there with stake in hand.

Her victory was cut short by the sound of Xander screaming for help. They ran over to him and Giles got the vampire off him and Willow staked it from behind. Giles helped Xander to his feet as they walked out of the cemetery.

"That was fun, how about we never do it again?" Xander said as he was helped out of the cemetery.

"I second that…I just wish I knew where Riley was." Willow said. "It was not very nice to leave us hanging like that." She pouted.

"Yes, yes, we sure could have used his skills tonight," Giles said as they stopped walking.

"What! I took care of those vamps myself." Willow said happily. "We had no need for solider boy…I just wished he would have called to tell us he couldn't make it." She paused. "I wonder where he is."

"I on one hand don't care because I hurt too much," Xander said. "A secondly I bet he is off with Buffy somewhere…happy visuals," Xander said with a smile. Which received a smack in the head by both Willow and Giles. "What?" he asked as they continued to walk. "I was just saying."

"Riley is not off with Buffy somewhere because Buffy is at the hospital with Cordeila." Giles explained.

"At the hospital?" Xander asked. "It's one in the morning…only use morons would be up this late instead of with our respective partners…if you know what I mean." Xander said with a wink.

"I do and please don't ever say something like that again," Giles said as he took off his Giles and whipped them, which made Xander fall to the ground. "Sorry," he said as he picked him back up and they continued walking in silence.

_**Summers house**_

Riley was sitting on Dawn's bed as she was taking a shower. As he sat there he silently prayed that Buffy didn't decided to pay her sister a visit tonight. Not that they where going to do anything, but because he didn't want Buffy to find out like that. Not that she needed to find out anything.

The next thing he knew Dawn walked out of the bathroom in a tank top and a pair of seat pants. She came over and sat down on the bed next to him.

"You know you can leave now…I am home all nice a safe," Dawn said as she looked at her feet. "I know you want to be somewhere else and that kiss was just to make me feel better." Dawn finished.

"It wasn't to make you feel better…I did it because I wanted to." Riley said as he grabbed her chin so she was looking at him. "God Dawn, I don't want you to feel that I am doing this just because I pity you…because that isn't turn. I am doing all this," Riley said as he leaned into give her a kiss. "Because I want to," he said when he pulled away.

"But what about Buffy?" Dawn asked wondering why he had a sudden change of heart.

"I found someone better," he said with a smile as he kissed her again. He took her in his arms and they lay back on the bed together, he just held her as she slept. He couldn't help but wonder why he never saw her before.

_**Sunnydale Hospital **_

Willow decided to go visit Joyce and Buffy in the hospital after she got her five hours of sleep. Sometimes she didn't know how Buffy could go slaying every night, stay out till really late, and still wake up and face the day.

When she got there is was just Buffy and Joyce, Cordeila had went home to change. Willow walked in with a bag full of goodies for the Summers women. Which got her to thinking, _where is Dawn?_

"Hey Will," Buffy greeted when she saw her best friend walk through the door. "Bring presents?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"Of course," Willow said as she out down the bag she carried in. She looked around and noticed that Dawn wasn't there. "Where's Dawnie?" Willow asked with a confused look.

"I don't know she hasn't been her all day." Buffy said as she looked at the bag. "Do I get my presents now?" she asked with a pout.

Willow could help but wonder if the pout was a slayer thing or a Summers thing. "Okay I guess." Willow said and Buffy smiled. "First you Ms. Summers," Willow said as she gave Buffy an evil grin. "I got you this beer hat, with two little cup holders on the side. So you don't have to worry about getting up to get something you can just put the straw in your mouth." Willow said as she handed the hat to Joyce.

"Thank you Willow," Joyce said.

"My turn!" Buffy said.

"Okay," Willow said as she reached into the bag. "Here," she said as she gave Buffy a history textbook.

"I don't like the Jewish Santa," Buffy pouted.

Willow couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "All the assignments are done…all you have to do is write your name on top," Willow said. Remembering the last time she did something like that. Buffy had the flu and she had been in the hospital so Willow did all her homework and all Buffy did was sign her name. It was a perfect system.

"You know I am rethinking the Jewish Santa statement." Buffy said as she smiled. "Thanks Will," Buffy finished.

Meanwhile in the hallway Cordeila was walking toward Joyce's room when she saw Tara sitting in one of the chairs. She walked over to where she was sitting and sat down next to her. "Whats up Tara?" Cordeila asked after Tara didn't say hi or anything. Tara remained silent as Cordeila waited for her reply. "Tara is something wrong?" Cordeila asked. _I am not liking this caring feeling…it's weird. _Cordeila thought.

Tara looked over at her. "I don't know…I juts have this really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." Tara said as she looked toward Joyce's room. "And it is going to affect us all." She finished.

Cordeila just sat there and stared at her. _Okay dramatic much? What was that all about? _Cordeila asked herself. Just then Willow came walking out of the room and over to where they where sitting. "Hey Cordy," she said in a cheery voice. Willow never in her life thought she would ever be happy to see Cordeila but since she made Buffy happy she guessed she could deal with her. But the moment she made Buffy cry…Willow couldn't even think about what she would do to the brunette. "Buffy is waiting for you," Willow said.

"Okay thanks," Cordeila said as she made her way into the hospital room…Joyce's room. When she saw Buffy sitting there with a history book she smiled. "Hey baby. I see Willow sends her love." She finished.

"Yeah…"

"All the assignments done again?" Cordeila asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup," Buffy said with a smile. Just as she was about to say something else Dawn walked trough the door. "Her Dawnie…sorry I couldn't make it over last night. I-I was a little distracted." Buffy said looking over at Cordeila who just smiled and sat down in a chair.

"It's okay…Riley stayed with me," Dawn finished hopping she wasn't blushing.

"Okay cool," Buffy said as she walked over to Cordeila. "How about we get out of the hospital while Dawn and Mom spend some quality time together?" Buffy asked as she wrapped her arms around Cordeila's waist.

"Sounds like a plan," Cordeila said as she leaned in to give Buffy a kiss.

But they never got that kiss because a mental patient came walking through the door. He walked right up to Dawn and pointed at her. "You don't belong here…your not real." He said as his family came in to take him out. As they dragged him away he kept screaming, "You don't belong!"

"Who are you?" Joyce said from behind them as she looked at Dawn. "I don't know you."

"Come on mom I have only been gone one night," Dawn said as she walked closer to her mother.

"Get away from me!" Joyce yelled.

"Mom?" Buffy asked as she gripped Cordeila's hand tighter not liking this situation.

Joyce put her hand on her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what came over me." Joyce said. "Come here baby," she said to Dawn. And Dawn walked over as Buffy and Cordeila slowly walked out of the room.

"Okay that was way weird," Cordeila said. And Buffy just nodded as they made there way out of the hospital. _What is wrong with everyone today? First Tara and now Joyce…it is almost like everyone is going crazy. _Cordeila thought as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's shoulder as they walked.

_**UC Sunnydale (night)**_

Willow and Tara where lying on the roof of the UC Sunnydale campus building looking at the stars above. It was just the two of them…and that is the way they liked it. They hadn't really spent time alone all day and last night and into early morning Willow was patrolling with Xander and Giles. So they each decided that they would spend the night together.

Tara was showing Willow all the different star combinations and what there names where. Also she was telling her how they got their names. Sure she was starching the truth, but only to make it sound romantic.

The next thing both one of them knew there was a shooting star going across the sky and Willow turned to look at Tara. "Make a wish," she whispered.

"Made," Tara whispered right back. And then she leaned in and gave Willow a kiss. "Mmmm, I missed that." She said.

"Me too," Willow said. Just as she was about to get another wonderful kiss the shooting star they just saw was coming closer and closer. Not to them But to the other houses. "What the?" Willow asked as she stood up to watch the thing.

When they reached the edge of the building they saw that they shooting thing was headed straight for the woods. "Come on we should call Riley and everyone." Tara said as she headed back inside.

Willow looked out over the woods for a little longer before she followed Tara inside.

_**Meanwhile…in the woods**_

The shooting star…comet thing shoot into the ground. It went about fifty yards before it actually came to a stop. It was a hollow rock so when it hit the ground it split open and out came crawling a half worm half demon.

One of the mental patients from the hospital was wondering the woods when the creature escaped and of course he didn't know about it. He was jus walking along humming a song that he really didn't know the words too. He looked around as if he was lost…which he was. Just as he was about to turn and go back the way he came something jumped on his back.

He tried to get it off but it was latched on there. He turned and turned hoping that he could fling it off…no such luck. The next thing he knew he was on his back looking face to face with something he had never seen before. He was screaming until the demon thing spit something into his mouth and shut him up instantly. The next thing he knew he could move or breath and soon he was breathing no more.

The creature got up off the old mental man and head toward town where he could hopefully find what he came for.

_**Sunnydale General**_

Buffy and her mom where in her room while Dawn sat out in the hallway. Joyce was trying to get a hold of the doctor as Buffy began to clean up her things…she wanted to go home. There was no need for her to be here anymore.

As Buffy packed her things she thought about Cordeila. _She said she was going to go find Faith…no one has seen her in a while. They spend a lot of time together. Am I jealous? Should I be jealous? I mean Faith is a very attractive woman…okay I have been around my mother to much. Since when do I use the word attractive? Anyway back on track Buffy. Should I see Faith as a treat to mine and Cordeila's relationship? I always thought she went both ways…_

Buffy thoughts where cut short by her mother shouting. "I can't get this thing to work dammit!"

"Mom…mom I am sure the doctor is on his way her right now," Buffy said taking the control from her mother and setting it on the bed next to her.

"Oh sorry," Joyce said as she looked at her daughter.

The doctor came walking through the door and he was met by two pairs of eyes. "Yes?" he asked wondering what they wanted. "How are you feeling Joyce?" he asked.

"I good…I want to go home." Joyce said kind of hurriedly.

Buffy smiled because at that moment Buffy that her mom just sounded like Anya. "I don't know…"

"Come on," Joyce whined like a little kid.

"She has me, my sister, and my friends who practically live at my house to take care of her." Buffy said. "She would be under twenty-four hour surveillance," Buffy said wondering if she sounded too undercover cop. _Well in High School my career application did say I was going to be a police officer. _Buffy thought.

"I don't know," he said again.

"Come on…you give me the pills she needs to take and I can make sure she takes them," Buffy said.

"Okay I guess…will you follow me please." The doctor said as he walked out the door.

"I'll be right back mom," Buffy said as she walked out the door. She walked right past her sister who was asleep on one of the chairs. As she walked down the hallway though she didn't see the creature walking on the ceiling. _If mom does need to be on twenty four hour surveillance then that means that me and Cordeila are going to have to move back into my house. I don't think she is going to be too happy about that. _Buffy thought as she listened to the doctor tell her what she had to do.

_**The woods**_

Willow and Tara had called Riley, Xander and Giles to come looking in the woods with them. But of course Xander hand to bring along Anya too, so it got kinda annoying, They decided it would be safer in a large group so they stayed together.

Willow and Tara where walking next to each other, Xander and Anya and then Riley and Giles. Riley really wished Dawn was around so he could take her but she wasn't and now he felt like the odd man out. Because everyone was coupled up…that is besides him and Giles.

As the where walking along the pathway they saw the comet burning from a few feet away. They all walked up to it to examine it.

"It's hollow," Giles observed.

"Thank you captain obvious," Anya said from behind Xander, and Xander turned around to glare at her. "What? They pulled us out of bed to look at a rock…" Anya said.

"No one said you had to come," Willow said from where she stood next to Tara. "You could have stayed home in bed," Willow finished. Anya just turned away and Willow went back to the comet. "Do we think something was inside?" she asked.

"I am not sure," Giles said as she squinted to get a better look.

"Maybe we should look around…in groups of course," Riley said as they backed away form the comet.

"That's a good idea," Xander said. "And do I get to go with you," Xander asked with a scared voice and everyone looked at him. "What? We do live on a Hellmouth." He explained.

"Okay," Riley said as he rolled his eyes. "Willow and Tara go that way. Anya and Xander go back that way. Giles you and me will go this way." Riley said as he pointed in different direction. They all went there separate ways. Riley and Giles where walking along when Riley caught smell of something. "What is that?" he asked covering his mouth.

"I don't know," Giles said as he too covered his mouth. They continued to walk until Giles tripped over something. He shinned the light over to the place where he tripped and he saw a dead body.

"Hey guys over here!" Riley yelled to get everyone's attention. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara all came over and saw Riley helping Giles up off the ground. And then they all saw they dead body on the ground. Riley looked around at his feet and found a stick.

"What are you going to do with that…poke him to see if he's alive?" Xander asked, and then he looked at everyone. "I am going to pretend I didn't asked that." He said.

"It looks like there is something in his throat…I am going to see what it is." Riley explained.

"And solider boy comes through," Anya said as she clapped her hands. "Nice."

Riley rolled his eyes and then he took his hand and opened the guy's mouth. He stuck the stick inside and felt something squashy. He swirled the stick around until he was confident that he got it all on there. Then he pulled the stick out and as soon as it was out he dropped it and put his hand over his nose.

"What is that smell?" Tara asked.

"Ammonia," Giles simply as if it explained everything. "I think I may need to research this." He said. "Maybe we should head back." He suggested.

"I am for that idea," Anya and Willow said as the raised their hands. "Please."

"Okay you guys go and I am going to stay here and continue to investigate," Riley said as he stood up at full height. They all looked at him not sure if they should leave or not. "I am a trained soldier guys…I think I can take care of myself," he said. The nodded and walked away from Riley. As soon as Riley thought they were out of hearing range he got his cell phone out and hit speed dial three. "Hello this is Riley Finn, I need to speak to Agent Graham." He said into the phone.

_**Sunnydale General…mental ward**_

"This can't be…y-you're not supposed to be here," One of the patients said. "You don't belong here." He said again.

"Yes I do…now it is time for your pills," The nurse said. She gave the last patients his pills and then she exited the room after she turned out the lights.

The mental patient started to move around in his bed. "You're not supposed to be here!" he yelled as the demon thing came out from under his bed. "It is not time for you yet." He said as he slowly lost the ability to breath.

_**Summers house**_

They arrived at the Summers house about an hour after they left the hospital. The only reason it took so long was because Buffy had to drive and she didn't want to give her mother a heart attack. With anyone else in the car they would have been home in at the most three minutes. _What I know I can't drive. _

Buffy led her mom in the house as Dawn went in to turn off the lights, Joyce said they where too bright. Therefore they had no lights for the time being. Buffy was about to ask her mother if she wanted to go to sleep when she heard something up stairs. No knowing of anyone that was supposed to be here Buffy looked at her sister how nodded and went upstairs.

Buffy made her way cautiously up the stairs. She stopped at the top to see where the noise was coming from…it was coming from her mom's room. She turned and walked down the hall that led to that particular room.

As she walked closer she could start to hear voices. And she thought the sounded familiar. As she got to the door she put her hand on the knob to turn it but was stopped by a voice. "Don't even think about it B…this is a surprise. Now just bring Joyce on up." The person said.

"Faith?" Buffy asked confused.

"That's right," another voice said.

"Cordeila?" Buffy asked again confused.

"Yeah now just bring your mom up so she can get her surprise. There is always enough time fro a welcome home party." Faith said through the door.

Buffy turned on her heal and back down to her sister and mother. When Dawn looked at her she mouthed 'Faith and Cordeila' and Dawn just nodded. "Come on mom, lets get you to bed," Buffy said as she took her mother's arm and walked her upstairs to her bedroom. When they where outside the door Buffy took a deep breath and opened it.

When she was inside she saw a sign that read 'Welcome home Joyce' on it. There where balloons all over the floor. There where candles set in various places. And the best part of all was that Cordeila and Faith came walking out of the bathroom holding a cake that read 'It's good to have you back Ms. S', that made Buffy smile because she knew that Faith had come up with that one.

Cordeila walked over and gave Buffy and kiss and then she turned to Joyce. "It's good to have you back home." She said as she laced Buffy's hand with hers.

"It's good to be back," Joyce said as she walked over and sat on her bed. "Now are we going to get this party started or what?" she asked. Buffy and Dawn smiled as they closed the bedroom door and the party began. It was heavy partying but it was a depressed party either. It was just the kind of party they all needed.

_**The woods**_

Riley waited in the clearing as Graham helicopter came in for the landing. He had called him because a while ago Graham told him to call him if anything out the normal happened. At first Riley laughed because Sunnydale was on a Hellmouth. Never in a million years did he think he would ever have to make this call again.

"Where is the body?" Graham asked when he saw Riley. Riley showed him and together they investigated, but they came up with nothing. Riley decided to call it a night and he headed back to the Summers house, which he know called home…not really but he spent most of his time there anyway.

_**Summers house**_

When they got Joyce settled in bed Dawn went to her room, Faith went to her room which just happened to be the basement. She said she didn't care it gave her the space that she needed. Buffy and Cordeila went to there room.

When Buffy was dressed in her pj's, which consisted of a tank top and shorts, she went over and turned on her television before going over to her bed where Cordeila was waiting. When she saw Cordeila roll her eyes she couldn't help but smile. "What?"

"Buffy we need to get a TV that actually has color," Cordeila said as Buffy straddled her hips.

"Or really," Buffy said as she leaned down and kissed her.

"Really," Cordeila said as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck.

"Okay then," Buffy said as she hopped off Cordeila and walked toward the hallway.

"Where are you going!" Cordeila asked.

"To get us a new TV," Buffy said matter of factly. Before either one of them could say anything Buffy heard something down stairs. "Did you hear that?" she asked Cordeila who shuck her head no. "I heard something I will be back in a sec…don't move." Buffy said before she walked out of the room and went downstairs. Buffy walked down the stairs with cautions. When she was at the bottom she heard something behind her and when she turned around she saw Cordeila standing there with a baseball bat. "I thought I said to stay put."

"You didn't use those exact words," Cordeila joked.

Buffy just rolled her eyes and continued into the hallway. She saw that the kitchen light was on and they headed that way. _What a time for demon or something to hit my house. Here I am in a tank top and short shorts and my girlfriend is in short shorts and a football jersey. Where did she get the football jersey? _Buffy thought as the walked toward the kitchen.

When they turned into the kitchen they saw Joyce standing with the refrigerator door open. "Mom…what are you doing?" Buffy asked as she watched Cordeila put the baseball bat behind her back so Joyce didn't see it. "You're supposed to be in bed."

"I was hungry…I am aloud to get something when I'm hungry." Joyce said as she closed the fridge and looked at her daughter. "Why are you still up young lady?" Joyce asked. Cordeila couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "And what do you think you are wearing…what are you…some kind of slut?" Joyce asked with a bitter tone. The smiled faded from Cordeila's mouth. "And who is this!" She yelled. A tear fell from Buffy eye as Cordeila grabbed her hand for reassurance. Joyce blinked a couple of times and then she looked at Buffy and Cordeila. "Hello girls…how did I get down here?" she asked. "Buffy why are you crying?"

Buffy looked at her mom in disbelief. She didn't understand how she could remember a single thing that she just said to her. But before Buffy could say anything the basement door swung open and out came Faith wearing a white tank top with pink shorts. This Cordeila couldn't stop the laugh that came from her mouth. Faith looked at herself and then at the rest of them. "I heard yelling," she said as she turned to go back downstairs and before she went all the way down she looked at Cordeila and Buffy, "Not a word to anyone about what I wear to bed." And then she was back in the basement.

"Buffy I think I am going to go back to bed?" Joyce said when Buffy turned to look at her.

"Good idea," Buffy said. "I think we are going to go back to bed too." Buffy said as she looked at Cordeila.

All three of them headed back upstairs. This time Buffy and Cordeila actually went to bed…no playing around. Cordeila held Buffy as she cried.

_**Sunnydale Public Library**_

They had went to the public library to research since Giles didn't carry books on comets and things. Xander was reading a book call "Meteors and You" mostly he was just ready it for fun because he honestly didn't think they where going to find anything.

Willow and Tara where looking on the computer as Anya and Giles where looking in some other books. Anya look really bored and Giles doesn't know what to do with himself. The books don't mention any kind of demon…basically he is lost.

"Anyone find anything?" Tara asked as she looked at everyone.

"Nothing…a big fat zero in the finding thing category." Anya said as she made zeros with her hands.

_She has been spending way to much time with Xander. _Willow thought as she looked at Anya's actions. "I think I found something," Willow said. Everyone got up and walked over to her. "The most recent meteoric anomaly was the Tunguska blast in Russia in 1917." Willow read of the computer.

"With demony insides?" Xander asked.

"How far back do they go?" Giles asked ignoring Xander's question.

"Pretty far. Back to the Queller impact in the twelfth century." Willow read on.

"Okay the what?" Tara asked stopping Willow.

"Queller. I-I don't know why they call it that; it didn't hit a place called Queller or anything. It landed just outside of Reykjavik in Iceland." Willow said as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Wait, I just saw...Queller." Starts to flips through some pages. "Quell ... here, here!" he says when he finds the page he was looking for. "Primitive people used to believe that the moon was a cause of insanity. Sometimes they would pray to the moon to send a special meteor to fix the problem the moon had caused. These meteors were expected to quell the madmen." Xander slammed the book when he finished. "Ha I point for the Xandman and Will and the rest have plain old zero." Xander said with a goofy grin.

"Wait…madman?" Anya asked as she looked at everyone else.

"The man in the woods," Tara finished.

Willow got up from the table and went over to the pay phone. She put in her money and dials Riley's phone number. "Hello, Riley?" Willow asked when someone picked up.

"Yeah," he said on the other end.

"We found the perp," Willow said. She proceeded to tell him about the demon and its history. "Oh and Riley."

"Yeah," Riley asked.

"I saw Joyce earlier today and well…she wasn't acting like herself if you know what I mean." Willow said.

"It's okay Willow I am on my way to there house now," he said. They said there good-byes. And Riley looked up and saw that he was right in front of the Summers house. But instead of going in he decided that he should go check out the mental ward at the hospital and see if anything was up or not.

_**Summers House**_

Buffy woke up at ten and she found that Cordeila was wrapped protectively around her…but she was out like a rock, nothing would have woken her. Buffy laughed silently as she climbed out of bed. She put on a shirt and headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs she walked into the kitchen. When she saw the dishes she thought she might as well do them…she couldn't sleep anyway. As she was washing the dishes she could hear her mother upstairs.

"You know today was a very complicated day for me. I had a tennis game and then I had to go shopping. Then I went to the beach with my boyfriend." She said talking to her ceiling.

Buffy turned the radio on so she couldn't hear her mother talking to herself.

Meanwhile back upstairs. "No one told me that you where going to be here. You are not supposed to be here…not yet." Joyce looks into the eyes of the Queller demon. "I am not ready for you. Why are you looking at me…don't look at me I don't like it!" The demon screams and spits something onto Joyce's face.

After hearing the scream Dawn runs into her mother's bedroom. When she sees the demon she screams too. This time it weaks Cordeila up and she comes running. When she sees the demon she grabs a weapon and weaks it. Her and Dawn successfully get it out the door and into the hallway. Daw runs over to the over door and she and Cordeila scream "BUFFY, FAITH!" At the same time.

Upon hearing the scram Buffy drops the dish she was washing and runs toward the stairs. As she is running up the stairs she hears the basement door open and close. Once she hits the top of the stairs though she is knocked backwards by something jumping on her. She hits Faith and together they all fall down the stairs. Buffy and Faith are up just in time to see the demon scamper off.

"Damn B…what the hell was that?" Faith asked.

"That's a good question…where is Giles when you need him." Buffy mumbled but she knew Faith could hear.

"What do you say we kill the damn thing?" Faith asked.

"I am liking the way you think." Buffy said as she and Faith walked toward the kitchen.

The walked into the kitchen and Buffy grabbed a knife. Then Buffy walked back down the hallway and Faith walked into the living room. The next thing Buffy knew she was on her back fighting off some half worm half demon thing. "Faith!" she yelled when she realized she lost the knife. The demon was pulled off Buffy but when she looked at the person that did it she didn't see Faith. "Spike?"

"Hey pet," Spike said when she snapped the neck of the demon and it feel to the floor.

"Spike?" Faith said when she rounded the corner. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to a realization," he said as he walked closer to Faith. Buffy smiled and walked upstairs.

She walked over to her mother's bedroom and opened the door to find Cordeila, Dawn, and her mom and huddled together on the bed. Buffy could help the smile that came to her face. Cordeila got up and pointed at her. "Don't start." She said as she took Buffy's hand and they walked back to there room. "Good night all," Cordeila yelled as they walked away.

"That was interesting," Joyce said as Dawn got off her bed. "See you tomorrow honey," she said.

"Night mom," Dawn said as she walked into her room. When she closed the door behind her and she looked over at her bed she saw Riley sitting on it. "Riley? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see what it would be like to climb through your bedroom window," he said as Dawn walked over to him and kissed him. They lay together again that night and Dawn was thinking that she could seriously get used to this…but good things never last.

Meanwhile in the basement Faith and Spike where sitting on her bed. "So what great realization did you come to?" Faith asked. She turned to look at Spike when she didn't answer and all she got was his lips on hers.

_**Sunnydale General**_

Buffy decided it would be best if they took her mother back to the hospital for a follow up and sure enough the doctor had to go into her brain again to see if they could get the rest of the tumor.

"She isn't mine is she," Joyce asked Buffy out of the blue.

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused.

"Dawn…she isn't mine is she?" Joyce asked again. Buffy just looked away. "But all the memories…there fake?" she asked and Buffy nodded. "I don't want her to know." Joyce said.

"Gotcha," Buffy said.

Cordeila walked in and saw a crying daughter in crying mother's arms. "Are you crazy again? She asked.

"No…I am perfectly normal," Joyce said as she looked at Buffy and smiled.

"Come on Buff, the doctors are ready for her now." Cordeila said as she took Buffy's hand and together they walked out of the room. When Buffy walked into the waiting room she saw many of her friends. Anya, Xander, Giles, Willow, Tara, Dawn, Riley, even Spike and Faith. They all showed up to show there support and Buffy couldn't fell anymore special. Cordeila walked past Dawn and Buffy took Dawn into a hug as they turned and watched their mother being wheeled away

**_A/N: I hope you like it! R&R_**.


	10. Into the woods

Buffy and Cordeila

"Season 5"

_**A/N: I know it has been awhile but my computer crashed and i had to redo everything on my computer. Let hope it is all better now and i can get the chapters out faster.**_

****

**Chapter 10: Into the woods**

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

What a rough couple of weeks it has been for one Buffy Anne Summers. Her mother has been in and out of the hospital, her worst enemy came back to town. Things where not looking good this year. On the other hand she did happen to find someone that she loved more than life it's self. Cordeila Chase…who would have thought that she would be the one making her happy through this weeks.

Her mother is still at the hospital and Xander and Anya decided to hang out with Dawn everyone tonight so she and Cordeila had the whole apartment to themselves. Cordeila wasn't home yet but Buffy had it all set up. Candles placed in various spots around the apartment. She had some light music playing and the mode was all set. The only thing she need was for Cordeila to show up.

Not four seconds after she thought that she heard the door being unlocked. She quick turned and went into the bathroom. Cordeila walked through the house and saw candles all over the place. Then she walked into her's and Buffy's bedroom and saw yet more candles.

"Okay either you're trying to burn the apartment down or…" Cordeila stopped short of what she was saying when she saw Buffy walk out of the bathroom. Buffy walked over to Cordeila and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Not that I mind, but what was that for?" Cordeila asked confused.

"For being you," Buffy said seriously. "For always being there when I needed you and never asking 'why'," Buffy said as she linked her hands behind the taller girls back. "You held me when I cried and I can honestly say that no one has ever done that for me before."

"Okay now I know your lying," Cordeila said.

"No, I mean Angel held me but not like you. All times he held me like that were after some major life-ending event. You on the other hand held me when I couldn't do anything about what was happening in my life." Buffy said as she looked into her girlfriend's eyes. "I love you for that." Buffy said seriously.

"Okay I am not liking this seriousness that you have going on, it is so…un-Buffy." Cordeila said with a small laugh.

"I know it's creeping me out too," Buffy said with another laugh before she kissed Cordeila again. "I'm serious though, when I pushed you away, you didn't go away you stayed." Buffy said.

"Are you mad I stayed?" Cordeila asked serious now as they began to swing to the music Buffy had playing in the background.

"Not even a little bit," Buffy said.

"Good because I am not going anywhere," Cordeila finished.

"Good," Buffy said as she brought he lips to Cordeila's once again. They continued to kiss passionately as they made there way to the bed but before they got there Buffy pulled away.

"W-what are you doing?" Cordeila asked a bit confused.

"I have a surprise for you," Buffy said as she nodded toward the corner of her bedroom and when Cordeila looked over she saw that Buffy had went a bought a big screen TV. "You like?"

"I love it," Cordeila said looking at the TV. And then she looked back at Buffy, "I love you." She said as she brought their lips together again and for the rest of the night Buffy did not pull away. Neither one of them noticed the person watching them from the tree outside the window.

_**Summers house**_

They where all just hanging out at the Summers household. It was Willow, Tara, Riley, Dawn, Xander, Anya and Faith. They had just order Chinese and where now sitting around the TV watching some old movie while stuffing their mouths.

Every few minutes Faith would look out the window. She couldn't see him but she knew he was there…she got her low down tickle. But other than that she also had this other feeling…this bad feeling, like something was about to go terrible wrong.

Faith turned her attention back to the group and saw that the movie had ended and was just about to start again. "So why did B kick you guys out of the house tonight?" Faith asked even though she had a good idea of why.

"There was no kicking…we simply walked out on our own free will." Xander said as he looked at the TV. "And I think you know why so I am not going to say it." Xander finished.

"They are getting naked together," Anya said.

"Yeah I already knew that," Faith paused. "Thanks for the visual," Faith said sarcastically.

"Glad I could help," Anya said with a satisfied smile.

Faith rolled her eyes and once again she looked out the window and again she saw nothing. She turned back to the group. "I think I am going to go patrol since B is in no shape at the moment." Faith said the last part with a smirk. "See ya tomorrow." She said as she walked out the door.

As soon as Faith feet hit the sidewalk he was beside her. "Hey there pet," he said in his British accent.

"Spike," Faith said in a husky voice. She turned to look at him and when he smiled she couldn't resist the urge to pull him in for a kiss. And she did, the kiss was deep and passionate…Faith had never kissed anyone like that before. When she pulled away she took his hand and together the walked toward the cemetery to work up some energy.

Neither one of the notices the figure watching them in the distance.

_**Sunnydale General**_

The next morning Buffy decided to go and visit her sick mother in the hospital. Her and Cordeila had spent the whole night together and Buffy felt kinda bad for not going up to see her mom so she went while Cordeila was a work.

Cordeila told Buffy that she would drop by later. Riley had called her and said he would swing by with Dawn later in the afternoon. _They sure have been hanging out together a lot lately. _Buffy thought to herself as she watched her mom look herself in the mirror.

Sometimes Buffy just had to wonder how her mom always put up with it all. Buffy's slayer thing and then finding out that her oldest daughter is gay. _Although she handled the me being gay better than the slayer thing._ Not to mention finding out her baby girl really isn't even real…sometimes she just had to give her mom credit for a job well done. Buffy had no idea where she would be today if her mom wasn't there for her.

"Maybe I wont need the wig…maybe my hair will cover it," Joyce said looking up at her daughter. "What do you think?" she asked hopeful that she would have to wear the wig…because she had way better style then that.

Buffy took the wig off the stand it was on and looked it over. "I don't know…I mean I suppose you could attempt to make it stylish." Buffy said with fake sympathy. "I'll get Cordeila on it right away." Buffy said with a smile as she looked at her mother.

"Buffy I'm serious." Joyce said as she put down the mirror.

""So am I…you would be surprised at what Cordeila is capable of," Buffy said as he mother glared at her. "Listen mom, I doesn't matter what you look like because you don't have to impress anybody." Buffy said. "I like the way you look and what I like also goes for Cordeila…Dawn on the other hand…I am not to sure about." Buffy let out a small chuckle as a smile came to her mother lips. "Really mom…don't worry everything is going to be okay…you might not even have to wear it," Buffy said as she looked at the wig with disgust.

"Ew!" Someone screamed from the doorway. And when Buffy looked over she saw Cordeila standing there. "Buffy is there something your not telling me…is your hair falling out?" Cordeila asked as she walked over to her girlfriend and began to examine her hair. "Because if it is I am sure we can make something work with the wig thing," Cordeila said as she looked over at Joyce. "How are you Ms. Summers?" Cordeila asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Joyce…you are basically part of the family." Joyce said as she continued to watch the scene before her. And she could remember a time when she saw Buffy so happy and she hoped it never ended. But of course all thing had to end sooner or later…right?

"Okay first of…me with a wig, yuck." Buffy said. "I would rather be bald."

"Not with me you wouldn't," Cordeila said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"You would really dump me because of my hair?" Buffy said with mock hurt.

"Yeah," Cordeila said as she walked over to Buffy and sat in the chair next to where she was standing. "The hair is everything." Cordeila explained.

Joyce just watched from a distance as he daughter and her girlfriend went at over something as stupid as hair. She couldn't help but notice that Buffy seemed a little more relaxed than she ever was with Riley or Angel. Also she notices for the first time how much her daughter had really grown up. She was no longer her little girl…she was a young, beautiful, successful women with a great girlfriend who loved her. And Joyce couldn't have asked for anything else for Buffy.

Some apartment building (later that same night)… 

He didn't understand why they where still here in Sunnydale but yet here they where in some rat infested hotel room. You would seriously think that the government would have more money than this. The truth is that he did know why they where her but he knew they weren't going to get it…the want Riley Finn. And there is no way he is going to leave Sunnydale…leave Buffy.

"Mission status?" a man asked from his bended over position.

"Nothing to report," he said.

"Agent Graham we need Riley by the end pf tomorrow night," the officer said as he looked Graham in the eye. "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," Graham said before he exited the room and walked out of the hotel room.

Buffy and Cordeila's bedroom 

Buffy was deep in sleep land when she felt that low down tickle…and it was a mix of a good and bad low down tickle which was reserved for only one vampire in her life…Angel. Buffy jumped up in bed when she felt his presence.

"Angel?" Buffy whispered. Buffy followed Angel's eyes which where positioned on the spot next to her. Buffy followed his gaze and she saw that he was looking at Cordeila's sleeping form next to her. "Angel can you turn around for a sec." Buffy whispered. Angel did as he was told and Buffy hot out of bed and got dressed and the she walked over to Angel. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she led him out into the living room. "And how did you know where I lived?"

"I heard that you might be in trouble," Angel said as he sat in the seat Buffy offered him. "And your mom told me your lived here now." Angel paused as he looked back and forth between Buffy and Buffy's bedroom. "Was that…was that Cordeila in your, um, bed?" he asked a little embarrassed for sounding jealous.

"Yeah…it was," Buffy said as she looked at the floor. Buffy looked up and saw that Angel was also looking away. "There was something else you came here for wasn't there…what is it Angel, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I need to show you something," he said as he stood up. He waited for Buffy as she put on her shoes and wrote Cordeila a quick note so that she wouldn't worry and then they where out of the apartment.

They walked the streets of Sunnydale in a uncomfortable silence. That is until they turned on to Buffy's street and Buffy looked over at Angel. "This thing you have to show me…it is at my house?" Buffy asked and Angel nodded. "Okay I see you are very much still the cryptic guy as always." Buffy said sarcastically.

"What can I say…old habit's die hard." Angel said with a smile. Then Angel stopped outside Buffy's house and pointed up toward Dawn's window. "Up there," he said.

"That's Dawn's room," Buffy said confused and Angel just nodded again. "Okay I could use a little more information," Buffy said but Angel said nothing. "Fine be that way," Buffy said as she climbed the tree outside her house. When she got up to the window she peered through and what she saw surprised her. She started at the scene before her for a little while before she climbed back down to where Angel was.

"They where keeping it a secrete, and since I thought you guys where still together I wanted to make sure you knew. But know that I see that you aren't together anymore than I see my mistake," Angel said as he looked at a shocked Buffy. "Buffy are you okay?" he asked.

"He is too old for her," she said as she looked blankly ahead.

"Oh yeah and you am me where really close in age." Angel said.

"This is different," Buffy said bitterly.

"How so?" Angel snapped right back.

"It just is," Buffy said simply as she turned and ran back toward her apartment.

_**Back at the apartment…**_

_How could they do this to me? _Buffy asked herself as she remembered the image of Riley holding Dawn as the slept. _I mean he is too old. Yeah sure Angel was the youngest guy I dated but that was different. Why do I care so much? _Buffy asked herself as she leaned against the door in her and Cordeila's bedroom. _He has moved on…shouldn't I be happy for him? _Buffy looked over at her bed and saw Cordeila's bare back. _I moved on and he is happy for me. _Buffy slowly got undressed and climbed back into bed and tried to go back to sleep.

_**Magic Box (Next morning)…**_

Buffy stormed into the Magic Box the next morning madder than she had been in a really long time and she really didn't understand why. She didn't know if it was because of Dawn and Riley not telling her about their relationship or just Dawn and Riley together in the first place.

When she walked in she saw Willow, Tara, Anya and Xander standing near the counter with Giles. Giles looked at her confused not knowing why she looked so mad. "Um, Buffy is something the matter?" he asked as she walked over to him.

"Did you know?" Buffy asked not just Giles but everyone.

"Know what Buff?" Xander asked.

"About Dawn and Riley…was everyone in on it!" Buffy asked getting mad.

"I am just as lost as you are on this one Buffy," Willow said.

Just as Buffy was about to say something else Cordeila, Faith, Riley and Dawn walked through the door. And Buffy looked at Cordeila as if she was about to cry. _How could she lie to me like that…she is supposed to love me? When you love someone you don't lie to him or her. _Cordeila looked at Buffy confused as she walked toward her. She leaned in for a kiss and Buffy pulled away.

"What's the matter Buffy?" Cordeila asked a little hurt by her actions. Buffy looked away, "Buffy?"

"You knew…" Buffy said simply as she turned and walked out of the Magic Box without giving Cordeila a chance to explain.

"Okay, color me confused but what did I know?" Cordeila asked as she looked at the rest of the group. Who she soon found out where looking at Riley and Dawn. "Why are you guys looking at them as if they killed a man?" Cordeila asked and she cringed as soon as she asked the question. "Sorry Faith," she said as she looked back at Faith. "Well?"

"Did you know?" Willow asked.

"Once again…know what?" Cordeila asked.

"About them…Dawn and Riley." Anya clarified as they all watched Giles remove his glasses and clean them.

Cordeila looked over at Dawn and Riley who each had the decency to look away. Then she shuck her head and turned back to the group. "No I didn't know…but honestly I don't care. How cares if their together or not…I sure as hell don't and neither should any of you…not as long as their happy." Cordeila finished as she turned to walk after Buffy.

"Where are you going?" Giles asked.

"To find my pissed of slayer," Cordeila said.

"Is that wise?" Giles asked.

"Who is the only one that can handle her when she's pissed?" Cordeila asked with a smug look on her face. Giles just smiled and she turned and walked out of the Magic Box.

Cordeila exited the Magic Box but she saw no one. "Great Buffy is pissed and I have no idea where to find her." Cordeila told herself as she looked up and down the road. She was just about to walk down the street and start the search when someone tapped her one the shoulder. She didn't see the person that grabbed her though because they quickly put a bag over her face a dragged her off and she knew for a fact that no one heard her scream as she was dragged away. Today was going to be the day from hell.

_**Spike's crypt**_

Spike was watching "Passions" when Riley came through the door. Spike didn't even bother to move because he didn't do anything so there was no reason for Riley to be here. But the next thing he knew he was being through up against the wall.

"Bloody hell," Spike said as Riley put a stake to his chest.

"You told her didn't you…I don't now how you found out but you told," Riley said as he pressed the stake a little harder to his chest. "And now you die," he said.

"I don't think so soldier boy," a voice said from behind him. He turned around just in time to see Faith's fist coming toward his face. The next thing he knew he was on the ground. "You see I think I am going to keep him around for awhile," Faith said.

"What is it with slayers and vampires?" Riley asked. He didn't get to say anything else because the next punch Faith through knocked him out.

The streets of Sunnydale 

_Why am I a soldier…I mean what is the point? Riley isn't a soldier anymore and look at the life he leads…and he loves what he does. _Graham thought as he walked the streets of Sunnydale by himself. _He still fights the good fight, he still saves people…he just does it without all the high tech stuff…somehow I think that is more rewarding. _Graham turned the corner and continued walking. _Would I be accepted if I stayed? _

Meanwhile… 

Buffy walked into her apartment and locked the door behind her. She walked over to the bathroom and turned on the water and after she was undressed she climbed in. She let the hot water run over body as she thought about things.

_Why is it that the idea of Dawn and Riley makes me so mad? It is not like Dawn could do any better, at least no in Sunnydale. Riley is a nice, strong loving guy…what more could a girl want? Maybe I am mad because I thought he was going to mope over me for a long time to come…no because that would mean that I still want him…which I don't, I have Cordeila. _

_Cordeila…did she know about the relationship? I don't know because I got out of there before she could answer. Does that make me weak in some way? I am the slayer…nothing should scare me…right? Yet the thing that scares me most is that one-day Cordeila wont be by my side anymore…I don't know what I would do without her. That's funny because in High School I was thinking of ways to get rid of her and now I am thinking of ways to keep her around. I guess love make you do the wacky. _

Buffy turned off the walked as she climbed out and got dressed. Now that he mind was clear she could finally accept the fact that Dawn had found someone that was willing to love her. And she couldn't ask for anyone better than Riley Finn. _I am happy for them…at last. _

_**Magic Box**_

Riley walked into the Magic Box and saw that the whole group was just sitting around doing nothing. That only meant one thing…Buffy was training. Riley was about to go back there when Anya stopped him.

"I wouldn't go back there if I was you," Anya said.

"And why is that?" Riley asked no convinced.

"Because Buffy just received word that Cordeila has been taken." Giles said from his spot next to Willow and Tara. "They want you exchange for her and Buffy doesn't know what to do because Dawn is falling in love with you and she doesn't want to ruin that for her sister," Giles finished.

"Short version?" Xander asked and Riley nodded. "Buffy is taking her anger out on the punching bag.

Riley nodded and continued on walking into the training room where he saw Buffy hitting the punching bag. Buffy turned around and looked at him.

"What happen to your eye?" Buffy asked as she walked over to take the tape of her hands.

"Ran into a fist," Riley said. "Faith's fist." He clarified.

"Oh…huh?"

"I tried to kill Spike," he finished.

"Never mess with a slayer and her vampire," Buffy said as she looked at her feet. "You hear?" Buffy asked looking up at him. He nodded. "And you still came back here…you got some guts." He said.

"Nah, I figure since you need me to get Cordeila back that your wont hurt me," he said with smile and he was rewarded with a smile from Buffy. "Give me to them Buffy," he said more seriously. "Give me and get your girlfriend back."

"I can't," Buffy said in a small voice. "It would destroy Dawn."

"Than what do you think we should do?" He asked still thinking about giving himself up.

"I say we fight," Faith said from behind them. "You got me B."

"Me too," Spike said. The rest of the gang came into the training room with weapons in hands. "Let's get the girlfriend back slayer."

"Yeah B…" Faith said. "Let's have us some fun."

Buffy looked at her friends who where once again willing to go into battle with her and she could explain how happy she was at that every moment to be friends with them. "I say we think of a plan and attack at dawn," Buffy said as they all walked out into the main room. _We're coming Cordeila just hang on._

Some hotel room… 

Cordeila was sitting tied to a bed looking out the window at the rain that had just begun to fall. _Where are you Buffy? _Cordeila asked herself. Just then the door opened and in walked Graham with another soldier. He looked at Cordeila a smiled before he turned around and knocked the soldier out that had just walked in with him.

"Come on we have to get you out of here," Graham said as he begun to untie Cordeila.

"Why are you doing this?" Cordeila asked confused.

"Because I found something that is worth getting kicked out of the military for," he said honestly.

Cordeila got off the bed and looked him in the eye. "And what was that?"

"Helping people the right way," he said as he led her over to the window. He opened it and took her by the wrist as she climbed out. He gently lowered her to the ground before he climbed out right after her. They ran through the rain headed to the Magic Box. Hopefully they could prevent the battle that was about to begin.

Magic Box 

Buffy was walking outside the Magic Box when a group of vamps surrounded her. They where all looking at her as if she was so innocent girl out for a stroll in an alleyway…sometimes vamps where just plain dumb.

At first they just circled her as if studying her. Then the first on lunged at her and she kicked it and the vamp went flying to the wall. The second and third came and they both got the same results. They all seven of them came at the same time and Buffy fended them off.

She walked over and picked up and long piece of wood and again she was surround. "You guys should really learn when it is a good time to not mess with me…" they all rushed and one by one Buffy dusted all seven until one was left standing. "Today has been a bad day." She looked at the last vamp standing. "Now would be the time to run," and the camp did run. Then Buffy reared back and shot the wood into the vamps chest and she watched as it exploded into dust.

Buffy turned on her heel and walked back over to the Magic Box. When she walked into the training room she saw Riley standing there. And he was looking at her. "What?" she asked a little annoyed.

"Why didn't you make the trade…me for Cordeila?" he asked really interested in what she had to say.

"Why duo you want to know?" she asked as she went to take off her jacket.

"Because I just want to know." He said honestly.

"Because I didn't want to see my sister get hurt." Buffy paused and looked at him. "I didn't want to get hurt." He looked at her confused and neither one of them notice Cordeila and Graham standing in the doorway. "The truth is Riley Dawn loves you…she did even when we where dating, se just had a good way of hiding. Actually I think she picked that up from me," Buffy said with a smile.

"Why would you be hurt?" Riley asked.

"Huh?"

"You said you didn't want to get hurt…why would you get hurt?"

Buffy looked up at him. "I guess it would have to be because I see you as a part of my family," she said. "Just like Willow and Xander and everyone." She finished. "I am losing a lot of my family right now and I don't want to lose anymore." She paused. "I would've been able to get Cordeila back another way." She said.

"Second priority?" Cordeila asked from the doorway. "Your girlfriend is second priority?"

"Cordy…" Buffy before Buffy could finish Cordeila was out the door. "Just great…could my life get any worse?" she asked herself. Buffy ran out of the training room after Cordeila.

She chance Cordeila all the way to the old High School. Cordeila sat on the bench that was still sitting there. Buffy walked over and sat down next to her. "You the moment I saw you I knew…I knew that you where going to change my life. Granted I never thought you would have changed it this much." Cordeila said as she turned to look at Buffy. "I loved you from the moment I saw you. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to believe…so instead I just made fun of you and your friends." She finished.

"Cordy…"

"No let me finish." Buffy shout her mouth. "In High School I was head cheerleader and Prom Queen…there was no way I was gay. But when you came all that changed. For some god awful reason I couldn't get you out of mind." She paused. "And I guess hearing you say that I am second priority…it kinda hit home…almost like you didn't care for me as much as I care for you."

"You know that's not true," Buffy said.

"Do I?" Cordeila asked. "Buffy you say it but I never know if you mean it," she said.

"Cordeila there is no one in the world that I would rather be with than you." Buffy said as she moved closer. "You are my world…I was willing to go to war with the military for you." Buffy said with a smirk and she was rewarded with a Cordeila smile. "Don't you ever think I don't love you." Buffy said and Cordeila nodded. Buffy leaned in and gave Cordeila the softest kiss she has ever given anyone.

Meanwhile across town Willow and Tara are alone in there room snuggling under the covers. Xander and Anya are just now getting ready for bed. Riley and Dawn are on their way back to the Summers house and Spike and Faith a busy doing what they do best.

None of them knew the evil that was watching over their every move and the evil that would soon attack.

"Mr. Travers would you like some tea?"

……………..

**_A/N: I hope you like it. Let me know if you want me to keep Graham in the stroy. And if you do give me some idea on who to pair him with. Thanks. _**


	11. Triangle

_**Buffy and Cordeila**_

"_**Season 5"**_

_**Chapter 11: Triangle**_

**_Buffy and Xander's apartment_**

Life couldn't get any better for the Scoobies even if they wanted it to. They all have someone they loved dearly, even if the rest of the group didn't approve of the person. They where all leading relatively easy life…as easy as living on the Hellmouth could get.

Xander and Anya just lay in their bed and looked up at the ceiling…just content with being in each other's arms. Xander never would have guessed that he would be this in love with anyone in his entire life…especially Anya.

When they first met she was always just caring about herself…making sure she would stay alive, nothing or no one else really mattered. She had changed so much since High School…she had no real words to describe her…and he was okay with that.

"Xander…you awake?" Anya asked as she looked up at the person she loved more than life itself. She never thought she was able to fall in love…being a vengeance demon and all.

"Yeah baby, I'm awake," Xander said as he looked down at the women in his arms. "What's up?" he asked when he saw the worried look in her eyes.

"I'm worried about Buffy," she said and it was Xander's turn to give her a confused look and she smiled. "Not her personally…but her and the whole Riley and Dawn fiasco…which by the way is way gorse. I will never understand humans." Anya said as she looked around the room. "I know she acts as if she doesn't care…but I know she doesn't."

Xander smiled lovingly at his girlfriend, and soon to be wife…as soon as he got enough courage to ask her to marry him. "Hon, you don't have to worry about Buffy, she can take care of herself." He paused. "Plus she has Cordeila to take care of her and trust me you don't want to get between those two."

"I know, I know…it's just that all these human emotions…I still don't have a hang of them yet, not even after all these years." She explained. "And I just worry about her sometimes…I guess I think of her as family." Anya looked up at him. "Okay that was weird…me and Buffy…family."

"I am sure she thinks of you the same way," Xander said as he began to close his eyes. "Now come and get some sleep." He finished.

There were a few more minutes of silence until it was broken again. "Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"You really think she thinks of me as family?" Anya asked almost sounding hopeful.

This time Xander turned to look Anya in the eye. "I am positive that she thinks of you as family…hands down. Now it is time to sleep." He said as he closed his eyes again and this time Anya followed suit.

Meanwhile outside the window there was a man standing there with a clipboard and a pen. "That is Alexander Harris and his girlfriend Anya…no last name." The man said. "Alexander has been with Buffy from the beginning and he has proved to be her most important asset…he holds the group together." He finished as he moved to the next window. When he looked in he saw that there where to sleeping forms on the bed.

"And this is?" A man asked from behind him.

"The slayer herself and her girlfriend Cordeila Chase…who has also been with Buffy from the beginning, but not always so…relationship like." He said not knowing any other words. "They used to hate each other…Ms. Chase used to date Alexander." He said.

"Anything else?" the other man asked.

"I am afraid not Mr. Travers."

"Okay lets move on to the next house." He said as they made there way to the Summers house where Dawn, Riley, Willow, and Tara where staying…at least for the night. Joyce was still in the hospital so there was plenty of room.

_**Magic Box**_

Buffy was training in the back room with Giles that morning while everyone else was all out in the main room researching. What they where researching she didn't know…maybe that thing that attacked her awhile back.

Buffy was just about to hit Giles' gloved hand again when he held them up which signaled her to stop. She smiled as she walked over and sat down on one of the benches. He walked over with a glass of water and sat down next to her.

"How are you doing Buffy?" he asked. "Really?"

"It's just weird Giles…I mean she is my little sister and he is my ex." She looked Giles deep in the eyes. "It makes me wonder if the whole time we where together he wasn't thinking about her…you know?"

"Buffy I am sure that isn't the case," he said. "Anyway your with Cordeila now so why does it still bother you?" he had to ask. He has been with these teens to long…he was becoming a noising adult who wanted to know everything.

"I know and that just bugs me more. I love her but all I can think about lately is why Riley and my sister hooked up and if he was always thinking of her when he kissed me." She said. Then she got up and walked away. "Don't tell anyone about this Giles, please." She said and he nodded. Buffy walked into the little changing room the set up foe her and changed into new clothes before she walked out and saw Giles standing there. "Ready to face the day?" she asked.

"No but I guess we should go anyway." Buffy smiled as she followed him out into the main shop. "Hello all," Giles said as he walked toward them.

Buffy looked around and saw that Cordeila and Faith weren't there. "Hey guys where are the other two?" Buffy asked and Xander looked at her confused. "Faith and Cordeila," Buffy said as she rolled her eyes. "Cordy told me she didn't have to work today."

Willow looked up from her book, "she and Faith went shopping…said they had some steam to blow off." Willow said as she looked down at her book again. "She told me to tell you that she would be back later."

"Oh," Buffy said as she took a seat next to Xander. Buffy grabbed a near by book and flipped it open and started to pretend that she was reading. Anyone that knew her, which was everyone in the shop, knew she was really think about Cordeila and Faith and how close that have become since the dark slayers arrival.

_**Sunnydale Mall**_

Faith and Cordeila walked down the Sunnydale Mall, which wasn't that big. They where just walking in silence., yet they where both very aware of the looks that came their way. Cordeila couldn't help but notice that Faith was not giving the guys that looked her way the sexy smirk that most of the guys in Sunnydale already knew about.

They turned into some clothing store and started to look around. They really weren't here for any particular reason…they just didn't want to be at the meeting. They knew it was going to be dull…they only knew that because all the meetings where dull. Cordeila knew she should be there for Buffy…but there is only some much you can take for those you love.

Faith was looking at some shirts when Cordeila walked over to her. "What's your deal lately?" she asked bluntly.

Faith turned to her with a raised eyebrow. "Huh?"

Cordeila gave her the "you have got to be kidding me look" and then went back to what she was doing. "We have all noticed you spacey look…especially when a certain bleached blonde vampire comes walking into the room." Now this time Cordeila turned to look at her. "Now spill it…you and Spike…what's the what?" Faith glared at her and Cordeila smiled. "Are you seriously trying to intimidate me?" she asked. "I am Queen C here…no one can intimidate me. Except Buffy," she added.

"Oh really and how can she do that?" Faith asked curious on how the blonde slayer can make the cheerleader nervous.

"She can with hold sex. But this is little talk is not about Buffy and me; it is about you and Spike. And the relationship that I made up…unless I didn't." Cordeila said with a smirk.

Faith rolled her eyes. "I don't know what is happening between us. I mean I have never been committed to one person before but I can't seem to think of anyone else." She explained. "It is like he rules my thoughts. You know?"

"Oh yeah…I know." Cordeila said as she thought about what she was like before she met the blonde slayer who changed her life forever. "I know all to well," she mumbled to herself but Faith heard her. The continued they're shopping in silence both thinking about their significant other.

_**Summers house**_

_I really hope Riley isn't here. _Buffy thought to herself as she made her way through a place she once called home. Sure it still was her room but now she had a place she could truly call her own. _If he is here I am going to jump out the window and go running home to my girlfriend. Who by the way is probably wondering where the hell I am. _

As she walked down the hall to her old room, which now belonged to Faith, she saw that her mother's bedroom light was on. So she decided to walk over that way and see what was going on in there because her mom wasn't supposed to be home yet. _She comes home tomorrow. _

As she got closer she heard a voice that sounded a lot like Joyce's voice. But it couldn't be because she was supposed to still be in the hospital…right? Yet when she turned the corner, there in the room stood Joyce Summers herself.

"Mom?" Buffy asked in a confused voice.

Joyce turned around and saw her oldest daughter standing in the doorway. "Buffy, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came by to check on Dawn…what are you doing home?" Buffy asked.

Joyce turned back to what she was doing. "Riley came by the hospital today to pick me up." She paused and looked at her daughter. "You must have gotten your days mixed up." If Buffy didn't have slayer hearing she would have heard the sadness in her mother's voice…and she wish she had because it broke her heart.

"I'm sorry mom…it is just that I have a lot on my plate right now." Buffy said as she hung her head so she couldn't see the hurt in her mother's eyes. "I could've sworn it was tomorrow that you got out." She added.

Just as Buffy was about to say something else Dawn came walking over from her room. "Hey Buffy," she said as she stood next to her big sister to watch her mother.

"Hey," Buffy said not even looking at her. "How's Riley?" she asked not really caring.

"He's good," Dawn, said taking a look at her sister and regretting it afterward. She really wanted her sister to be okay with the relationship but it didn't look like it was going to happen any time soon. "How's Cordeila?"

"Good" Buffy said. "I think I am going to head home." Buffy said as she turned to go. Joyce could tell there was tension between her two daughters but she wasn't about to get in the middle of it.

Dawn ran after Buffy. "Buffy!"

"What?" Buffy asked as she turned around.

"Why does it bother you so much that Riley and I are together?" Dawn asked as she stood in the way so Buffy couldn't leave. "Why can't you just be happy for me…for us?"

"It doesn't bother me," Buffy lied.

"Bull," Dawn said. "Your mad because your jealous." Dawn said and before Buffy could interrupt Dawn continued. "You may not be jealous on the romantic front but you are jealous in the since that he spends all his attention on me now." She paused. "Even after you guys broke up he still was all about you because he was going to do anything in order to get you back. I hurts you because he doesn't want you anymore." Dawn finished.

"Don't flatter yourself," Buffy said.

"It's true and you know it. Every guy you dates was so wrapped up in you that they never had any time for anyone else." Dawn said. "Angel, Scott, Riley…even Parker for that one night. Buffy you have control of you men…and apparently you girls and it kills your when you lose that control." Dawn finished as she stepped away from the door. "Just be happy for me Buffy." Dawn said as she watched her sister walk away.

_**Spike's crypt**_

Spike was in his crypt thinking about things that he normally wouldn't think about. He hadn't been out on a hunt for at least three days. He was to busying think about Faith and their relationship, if you could call it that.

Ever since that night she walked in on him dreaming about Buffy he hasn't been able to get her out of his mind. What she said sticking in his head, "she will never love you." _Is the only reason I think I love Buffy because I know I will never be able to have her? _Spike asked himself as he walked around his crypt.

_Bloody slayers…they are clogging up my mind. On one hand I have Buffy. The women I know will never love me…yet I still want her. On the other hand we have Faith._

_Faith, the good slayer gone bad. Now her I could have, but why doesn't she spark my interest? She is hot and sexy…why don't I want her that way? Maybe because she hits to close to home. Huh? Look at he William, she is bad, she was evil. You are bad and you where once evil. You guys are too much alike. _

Spike walked over to his overstuffed air chair and plopped down on it. _I am still evil. Yeah sure, whatever you have to tell yourself, mate. Shut up wanker. I am still evil…I kill things. Yeah other evil things. _Spike just sat there wondering why in God's name he was fighting with himself.

_Faith is your equal Spike and you are afraid to let go again because you don't want to get hurt. Faith is better for you than Buffy is, mostly because Faith isn't gay, bi, or whatever Buffy is. The truth is that Buffy has Cordeila and you have who? _Spike thought. Just then the door flew open. "Faith?" he said answer the questioned he just asked himself.

"Spike we need to talk," Faith said as she made her way over to him. He stood up, as she got closer. "I've been thinking about this relationship thingy we kinda have." Faith said unsure of her words for the first time in her life.

But before her actually gave her a chance to say anything his lips where on hers. She didn't know how to react, so she just went with the flow. And when they finally did pull away she couldn't help a smile come to her lips when she saw the glazed over look in his eyes. She smiled as she watched his eyes go from glazed to confused and back again.

"Yo Spike say something," Faith said as she got a little uncomfortable with the silence that fell upon them.

"Where do we go from here?" he asked as he took a seat in his overstuffed chair again.

Faith walked over to where he was sitting and sat on the arm of the chair as he thought about his question. _Where do we go from here? He is in love with Buffy…not me. Wait; do I want him to love me? God vampires suck, how the hell did B deal with Angel, they are so God damned confusing. _Faith thought as she looked around Spike's empty crypt. _Is this what I want?_

Spike and Faith both just sat there in silence both thinking about their separate thoughts. Wonder what they wanted…or rather who they wanted. Finally Faith just got up and left…and Spike was to busy with his thoughts to notice. Once again no questions where answered.

_**Magic Box**_

The magic Box was left to Anya's watchful eye as Giles went out to run some earns. Of course Giles had to have Willow stay which only made Anya even madder. _What does he think I need a babysitter? _Anya asked herself as she walked around the shop while keeping an eye on Willow and Tara. _I am over one thousand years old; I do not need someone to watch over me. _As Anya got closer she noticed that the two witches where working on a spell.

Then she noticed that they where using Magic Box supplies and this made her madder because they weren't paying for them. _Who do they think they are? _Anya asked herself as she got even closer and her anger was rising with every step she took.

"What do you think you doing?" She asked once she finally reached Willow and Tara. It seemed like a long time to her because money was being wasted when in reality it only took a couple seconds.

"A spell," Willow said bluntly; clearly showing the annoyance the ex-demon had on her. She never liked Anya…not even when her and Xander first started dating. She always asks stupid questions.

"I can see that," Anya said bitterly. "But you are using Magic Box supplies without paying for them…you are supposed to pay." She said as she watched Willow use more and more supplies. "You have to pay!" She said with a little more force.

"Relax Anya…Giles lets me use the supplies all the time, as long as it is for a good reason." Willow said and she didn't even bother to look up at Anya.

"Well Giles isn't here is he!" Anya said. Willow just gave her a bored look as Tara started to back away slowly because she knew this wasn't going to end peacefully. "You have to pay for what you use." Anya said again. Just then Xander decided to walk through the door and once he did he instantly regretted it. "Xander!" Anya said when she saw him, Willow just smiled. "Tell Willow that she has to pay for what she uses," Anya said.

"Willow never pays," Xander said as he looked at his girlfriend.

"You always take her side!" Anya yelled as she walked behind the counter and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "I am going to write down everything you use and charge you for it later." Anya said as she began to write.

"What do you mean I always take her side?" Xander asked confused.

"Whenever Willow and me get into a fight…you always stick up for her. You are supposed to stick up for me…I am your girlfriend." She said as she continued to write.

"Yeah well I am his best friend," Willow added finally looking at the couple. Tara took a seat and watched the scene before her…she knew this was going to take a while.

"And…he doesn't sleep with you, there for he should always side with me." Anya said.

"Will you just relax it is just so supplies for this new spell I am trying out." Willow said as she walked over to the cash register. She started chanting something in Latin and when she was done she waved her hands. And soon the cash register disappeared. Willow looked at Anya and Xander. "Oops." She said.

"The money!" Anya yelled as she walked over to where the cash register was supposed to be. "What did you do with the money!" Anya looked at Xander. "Xander look what she did."

"It wasn't my fault…Xander tell her." Willow said looking at her long time best friend.

By this time Tara was standing next to Xander and wondering when these two where going to stop fighting.

"Xander tell her." Willow said.

"No Xander tell her!" Anya said.

Tara watched as Xander raised his hands in the air and walked out of the shop not even saying anything to his girlfriend or his best friend. The next thing she knew the two where now staring at her. "I-I have to g-go to class." She said as she hurried out of the Magic Box.

"Now look what you did," Anya said as she watched the two retreating figures.

"Me? It was you that made them leave." Willow said. They continued to go at it about the cash register and about Xander.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

After Faith and Cordeila had gotten home from shopping she decided to go back to her place as Faith went to go talk to Spike about their relationship…or lack there of. Cordeila knows there is something between them two because her relationship part of her brain is blinking bright red. The same part of her brain that blinked for Buffy before they got together.

As soon as Cordeila got walked in the door she changed into some dress down clothes and decided that she would not be going out for the rest of the night…unless she really, really had to.

After she made herself something to eat the phone rang. She picked it up on the second ring thinking it was Buffy.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey Queenie," Faith said on the other end of the line.

"Faith? So how did it go with captain peroxide?" Cordeila asked.

"I am even more confused then ever," Faith confessed. "I went there to talk like you said, but we ended up kissing and he asked my "where do we go from here" and that got me thinking about what I really want." Faith said. "What do I do Queen?"

"Honestly…I don't know." Cordeila said honestly.

"How do you and B do it?" Faith asked.

"I don't know…we just really understand each other." Just as Cordeila said that she heard the door open and then she saw Buffy walk into the room. She smiled at her and Buffy smiled back. "We both know each others past and what it consists of." She paused. "It took us a long time to get where we are today…and I wouldn't change anything." Cordeila told Faith, as she looked Buffy in the eyes. She mouthed 'I love you' and Buffy mouthed it right back.

"She's there isn't she?" Faith asked suddenly.

"No…how did you know?" she asked in confusion.

"Because you got a sappy on me." Faith said and Cordeila knew that she had a smirk on her face…you could almost hear it in her voice.

"Shut up," Cordeila smiled as she blushed. But before she could finish Buffy took the phone away from her girlfriend. "What are you doing?"

"Faith…if you don't mind I am going to have to take Cordeila away from you for awhile." She paused as she mouth 'Spike' to Cordeila and she nodded. "Ms. Relationship helper will be back in a couple of hours," Buffy said imitating a secretary's voice. "Do try back…have a nice evening." Buffy said as she hung up the phone.

"A couple of hours?" Cordeila asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she leaned in and kissed her girlfriend. So far she had the day off and she wasn't going to waste it.

_**Magic Box**_

Anya and Willow where still alone in the Magic Box, and still arguing about money. Willow was no longer listening to what Anya had to say because now she was trying to create a sun ball for Buffy when she patrols.

Anya was going on and on and finally Willow looked at her. "Do you mind this spell is extremely sensitive and it needs quite." Willow said.

"Yes I mind!" Anya said.

"Why do you always have to be so negative?" Willow asked turning to Anya.

"Because I don't like people spending my money…and I know you jealous!" she yelled.

"Jealous!" Willow yelled right back forgetting about the sun ball. "Of what!"

"Me and Xander!" Anya said.

Neither one of them notice the growing size of the sun ring as it grew and grew. "Yeah right…hello news flash; gay now." Willow said as she rolled her eyes. "Have been for awhile now." Anya was about to say something but she noticed the sun ring and her eyes went wide. Willow turned around when she saw Anya's eyes grow wide. "This can't be good." She said as she saw her sun ring turn blue.

The next thing they knew there was a very tall troll standing in front of them looking very lost and not very happy. But once Anya got a closer look she relaxed. "Olaf?" she asked as she stepped closer. He tuned to look at her with a confused look on his face. "Olaf is that you…God it has been so long." She said.

"Anyanka?" he asked.

"You know him?" Willow asked confused.

"We dated," Anya said as if it was nothing.

"Huh?"

"Anyanka?" he asks again and when she nodded he yells. "You did this to me…you made me into a troll!" he yells and he runs out of the Magic Box.

"Well I give you credit," Willow said and Anya looked at her. "You sure do know how o pick 'um." She said.

Anya rolled her eyes. "All I can say is that he is not your ball is sunshine." She turned to look back they way the troll ran. I think it is time we call Buffy." Anya said as she walked over to the phone. They where certainly going to hear it from the slayer.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Cordeila was awakened by the annoying sound of the phone ringing but when she went to answer it a strong around gripped her waist. She looked over and saw a smiling Buffy.

"Let the machine get it," she said.

"Buffy you're the slayer…what if it's important?" Cordeila asked. She let a small smile grace her lips she felt the arm around her waist slips away and heard Buffy sigh. She picked up the phone on the third ring. "Hello? And this better be good." Cordeila said as she answered the phone.

"Um, Cordeila?"

"Yeah…wait Willow is that you?" she asks.

"Yeah…um is Buffy there?" she asks with a scared voice.

"Yeah," Cordeila said annoyed.

"Can I talk with her please," Willow said.

Cordeila rolled her eyes as she looked at Buffy who was slowly falling back asleep. "Buff it's Willow," Cordeila said as she handed her girlfriend the phone. When Buffy had the phone Cordeila rolled over and tried to go back to sleep…she didn't care that it was middle of the day…she was tired.

"Hey Will," Buffy said into the phone as she watched Cordeila drift off into la-la land wishing she could do the same. "What's up?"

"We kinda have a problem," Willow said unsure of herself.

"What kind of problem?" Buffy asked as she sat up in bed using the sheet to cover herself.

"We kinda released a troll that Anya dated." Willow said.

"Meet at the Bonze because I am pretty sure that would be the place this troll is headed." Buffy said and then she paused. "Wait Anya dated a troll?" Buffy asked but before she got an answer the phone went dead. "She sure knows how to pick 'um." Buffy tapped on Cordeila's shoulder and Cordeila rolled over to look at her. "Come on we got some stuff to take care of. Call Faith while I get ready and tell her to meet us at the bronze." Buffy said.

Cordeila lazily got out of bed and walked into the living room to get Faith's number. She called the other slayer and told her to might them at the bronze. Then she two went to get ready. They were out the door in ten minutes, it was record time for the two them in getting ready and they where proud of themselves.

_**Bronze**_

Buffy and Cordeila got to the Bronze and they saw everyone running out the doors screaming like it was the end of the world. "Well at least we know he is here," Buffy said as they got out of Cordeila's car.

They walked through the door and saw Willow and Anya standing in front of a troll with a spell book in Willow's hand. Buffy looked over at the bar and saw Xander slumped over. Buffy looked across the room and saw Spike and Faith came running in through the back door.

"Okay now that is beyond ugly," Cordeila said as she stopped dead in her tracks behind Buffy.

"I second that," Buffy whispered. She walked over to Willow. "Mind tell me how this thing got here," she asked and looked at Willow and saw that she had a guilty expression on her face. "You did this?"

Willow looked away and Buffy looked at Cordeila. "Like there isn't enough big evil thingies in Sunnydale," Cordeila said as she creeped her way over to where Xander is.

"Anya you think you can distract thing troll while Willow reads the spell?" Buffy asked the ex demon.

"How would Anya distract it?" Cordeila asked confused and then it dawned on her. "Don't tell me she used to date this thing," Buffy nodded. "I never in my life thought that I would say that Xander is an upgrade in the boyfriend column…but I'm sayin it." When she reached Xander she checked for it's plus and felt that there was one but it was weak. She looked Buffy's way and nodded.

Buffy turned back to Willow and told her to start the spell. Willow began to say some things in Latin that Buffy didn't understand. Buffy and Anya made there way over to the troll and Buffy nodded her head in Anya direction telling her to go ahead and start her distraction.

"Olaf?" Anya said and Olaf looked at her.

"Anyanka don't you dear speak to me!" he bellowed. "You did this to me and hearing your voice just makes me want to kill things." He said as he turned toward Cordeila and Xander. "I think I will start with these two." He said.

"Buffy!" Cordeila yelled as she watched the troll come toward her.

Buffy stepped in front of Olaf preventing him from getting to Cordeila and Xander. "I guess if Anya can't distract you then I will have to. Cordeila get Xander out of her…go back to the Magic Box." Buffy said as she started to attach Olaf. Olaf blocked everything that came his way. When Buffy drew back to hit him again he hit her instead and she went flying into one of the pliers holding up the balcony. It came crashing down on her and Olaf went walking in the direction of Willow.

Willow screamed as he reached out for her. "Stop you chanting witch!" But he never got a chance to grab her because Faith grabbed his arm. He quickly got lose and Faith went flying into a wall, which she broken through and ended up in the alleyway. Then Spike jumped on his back. "Yo, Red get the bloody hell outta her and take the slayers with you." Spike said as Olaf spun around trying to get him of his back.

Willow ran over to where Buffy was but she couldn't get her out because she was under the balcony that fell so Willow went to get Faith. Luckily when she got there Faith was already waking up. "Faith come on we have to go." Willow said.

"What about Spike and Buffy?" she asked.

"Don't worry they can handle themselves now lets go. And on the way I can try to finish this spell." She said as they headed off in the direction of the Magic Box.

Meanwhile Spike had just gotten thrown from Olaf back and was headed in Buffy's direction. When he saw that the slayer was still lying there unconscious he picked the balcony up and pulled her out. At the moment that thanked whoever was listening for being a vampire and having super strength. He but Buffy over his shoulder and ran in the direction of the Magic Box.

_**Magic Box**_

Cordeila was with Xander in the back room fixing him up while Anya was getting all the supplies for the counter spell. Just when Anya came walking out from behind the counter she heard the bell above the door ring and when she looked over she saw Willow helping a hurt Faith in the door.

"What happen?" Anya asked as Willow set Faith in a chair and went over to all the supplies and started getting them ready for the spell. "What happen!" Anya asked again when Willow didn't answer.

Willow shot her a glare but it was too late Cordeila was already out of the back room. Willow winced when she saw Cordeila look over Faith because she knew what was coming next. "Where's Buffy?" Cordeila asked Willow as she kneeled in front of Faith. When Willow didn't answer Cordeila turned to look coldly at her. "Where…is…Buffy?" Cordeila asked. But before Willow could answer the door was smashed in and in came walking Spike with a very unconscious slayer in his arms. "Oh God, Buffy," Cordeila said going over to her girlfriend. "What happened to her?" Cordeila asked.

"A balcony fell on her…right after to two left." Willow said as she looked at the floor. Spike walked over and knelt down in front of Faith. "Faith got thrown trough a wall.

Just as Cordeila was about to get to work on the two injured slayers she heard a noise behind. She didn't want to turn around…but she did. Olaf was standing behind her with his hammer. "Where is the witch?" he growled out.

Tara came walking through the door that leads to the training room. "I'm right here," she said as she looked at his with black eyes.

Willow looked at her with wide eyes. "Tara?"

Olaf looked back and forth between Tara and Willow. "You are not my concern," he pointed to Tara and then to Willow. "She is."

"You mess with her you mess with me." Tara said as she raised her hands in the air. She started chanting something in some unknown language…even to Willow.

"Stop it!" Olaf yelled as he felt his power leaving his body. He walked toward Tara and hit her ending her throw the wall. "Ha!" He turned back around to see a very angry witch standing before him. She started chanting the counter spell and when he went to hit her she was protected…but she did mess up so she had to start again. But this time the protection barrier was down. He hit Willow and she went flying over the counter.

"Come on Buffy wake up," Cordeila whispered in her girlfriend's ear before she went over to the troll and hit him on the back…having very little affect. He turned and swatted her so she crashed into the table.

Olaf was just about to do a number on Willow and Anya when Xander came walking out of the back door, "Wait." He said. "If your going to kill someone kill me." He added.

Olaf hits him and Xander falls to the floor…hard. But he gets back up with a limp in his walk. Olaf sees this and hit him again but this time with his hammer. Xander once again gets back up and walked closer. "You fight well, although you are a tiny man. I shall reward you. Only one of your women shall die, and you shall be the one to choose."

"Huh?" Xander asks confused.

"Ha ha. Choose! Anyanka or the witch. One of your women must die." He says with one arm around Xander.

"I can't chose between my best friend and my girlfriend…there is no way I could ever chose between them." Xander says.

Olaf takes his wrist and breaks it. "Xander!" Willow and Anya yell.

"Choose!" Olaf yelled. "One must die!"

"I can't!"

Just then Tara looks up and chants, "Let the monster be gone from sight." Olaf looks over at her with rage. He walks over to her but he never makes it because he disappears into thin air.

"Oh God Tara," Willow said as she walked over to her girlfriend.

"Xander?" Anya says as she takes Xander's hand. "Are you okay?"

Meanwhile Cordeila is over with Buffy, who is still out. "Guys something isn't right…she should be up by now. She has never been out this long." Cordeila said as a tear came down her face. "Buffy?" she whispers. Faith and Spike walk up behind Cordeila and Faith places a hand on her shoulder and Cordeila looks up at her a smiles.

Just then Riley and Dawn come walking through the door. "What happen?" Dawn asks as she takes in everyone's condition. "Buffy?" Dawn says as she walks toward her sister. "Oh God, come on Riley lets get Buffy back home." Dawn said as she took Cordeila hand. "Come on." The rest of the gang watch as the foursome walks out the door with an unconscious slayer. Then they got to cleaning hoping that they could have it all clean before Giles got back.

_**Summers house**_

Cordeila is sitting at the dinning room table with Giles and Joyce. Buffy is up in her old room while Dawn is with her waiting for her to wake up. Riley went back to the Magic Box to make sure everyone was all right.

Giles had just gotten back from some business trip which she found out was more like a mission for the slayer than anything. Sometime she wondered how much control Buffy really had over people.

"So what did you find out?" Cordeila asked.

"We all know about Dawn, no?" he asked and they nodded. "Well I went to visit with the council and they have informed me that Dawn is something called the key."

"The key?" Joyce asked walking in from the kitchen. "What is a key?" she asked.

"Dawn's blood can open the portal to the demonic dimension…not just one many." He said. "This knew evil wants Dawn to open these portals…thus ending the world.

"And you got all this from the council?" Cordeila asked wondering why they would want to help a slayer that doesn't like them.

"Well, no. I had to call in a few favors." He said.

"They don't know it's Dawn right?" Joyce asked.

"Right," Giles said.

"I can't believe that my little girl…isn't my little girl." Joyce said as she looked at Giles. Meanwhile on the stair Dawn stands there with a painful look on her face as she listens to the conversation in the dinning room. She had come downstairs to tell Cordeila that Buffy was awake…but now she didn't even feel like walking into the room full of people who weren't being honest with her. She turned and walked back upstairs and closed her bedroom door.

"I am going to go check on Buffy," Cordeila said as she left the two adults to talk. _What are we going to do know? We have an un-killable evil thing and a magical key thing that will bring forth the end of the world. _Cordeila thought as she entered the bedroom and found her girlfriend awake. She smiled as she slipped into bed next to Buffy and together they slipped into a peaceful sleep. They would both worry about there problems tomorrow.

Meanwhile a nerdy man that has been watching them started to take note about the day in the life of a vampire slayer.

**_A/N: I hope you like it. There is going to be no Graham...sorry but no one really wanted him in the story...and i didn't know who to pair him with so i just ended his time on Buffy. Sorry Graham fans. R&R_**


	12. Checkpoint

_**Buffy and Cordeila**_

"_**Season 5"**_

**_A/N: A lot of the actual wording from the show is in this chapter because most of it was too good to re-write. For example Buffy's ending speech is the actual one. Just added some extra lines to put Faith and Cordeila in the last scene. I don't own the show!_**

_**Chapter 12: Checkpoint **_

_**Summers House**_

The whole Scoobies gang was huddled in Buffy's living room, they where discussing there latest development. Just then Joyce came into the room and Buffy shoot up suddenly. "Mom, let me get that. You should go rest." Buffy said as she took the dirty dishes from her mother. "I guess I need to start picking up the slack," Buffy mumbled as he mom walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Willow and Tara looked at Buffy sadly as she walked around the living room cleaning up. "Relax Buffy…the house looks great." Willow said.

"Yeah it's just us," Tara added as a way to help cheer the slayer up.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she bent down a picked up a sweeter. She looks at it carefully and notices that it is Riley. She throws it back on the floor. "His stuff is all over the place," Buffy said as she went back and sat down.

"Him and Dawn must getting…" Xander started but stopped when Willow shot him a death glare. "Hey Buff, where's Cordy?" Xander asked trying to change the subject.

"Sleeping," Buffy answered.

"Oh," Xander said. "Aren't we supposed to be having a meeting?" he asked trying desperately to lighten the mood.

"Yes," Giles started as he watched Buffy take a set with a far away look in her eyes. "It appears that the Watcher's Council has gathered some information for us," he stated.

"About Glory?" Buffy asked hopeful.

"I am not entirely sure," Giles said. "They will let us now when they arrive…it could be very important." Giles said that last part hoping Buffy would hear the part where he said they are coming.

"Wait…there coming here?" Buffy asked confused. "Why are they coming here?" she asked. "Is it really necessary for them to come here…there are those new inventions called phones." Buffy said showing her disgust.

"Buffy…" Giles said.

"No Giles…I don't want them anywhere near here." Buffy said as the others watched the scene before them. "Remember last time they where here…what you had to do to me?" Buffy asked and Giles looked away. "Yeah I thought you would have that reaction…Giles I don't want them near my little sister…or any of you guys." Buffy finished.

"Buffy I-I'm sure they wont find out a-about Dawn," Tara said. "I don't know w-what happen last time they where h-here, but I am guessing that it was g-good." Tara finished.

"No…it wasn't," Cordeila said from behind Buffy.

"Cordeila…when did you wake up?" Buffy asked as she went over to her girlfriend. "How long have you been standing there?" she asked.

"About the time Giles said the Council is coming," Cordeila said glaring at Giles. "Tara you sure you wanna know what happened?" Tara looked away. "They stuff Giles had to inject Buffy with made her weak…so weak I was stronger." Cordeila finished.

"It was a test…" Giles said.

"Okay…that's enough," Willow said as she stood up. "What is past is past…let's deal with the present." She said.

"I'm going to bed," Buffy said. "There is nothing else we need to discuss," she said as she turned and walked up stairs leaving everyone else there to do as they wished.

"Right…maybe we should all get some rest," Giles said unsure of what to do about his upset slayer. _I hope Cordeila can make her not mad at me again. _Giles thought as he walked to the front door. "Anyone need a ride home?" Giles asked.

"No thanks…I have my car and I am sure I can take Will and Tara home," Xander said as he too got up to leave. When he got to the door Cordeila was standing there waiting for him and the others to leave so she could lock up. "It is going to be a fun couple of days…isn't it Cordy?" he asked. She just glared at him. "Guess not," he said as he walked out of the house followed by Tara, Willow and Anya.

Cordeila turned and walked up stairs. When she entered the bedroom she saw her girlfriend sitting straight up on the bed. Cordeila went and sat next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Everything," Buffy said. The rest of the night they sat there in silence until they both fell asleep. They had a long couple of days ahead and neither on of them where looking forward to it.

Glory's apartment building 

She was weak and she hated it. She is a God she isn't supposed to get weak. She needs a brain to feed from and she needed one now. Just then her minions walked into the room with a terrified man in their arms, Glory smiled as they brought him toward her. They made him get down on his knees before her.

"Take him," on of the minions said.

And she did. She took her hand and placed them on both sides of his head and pushed in. Soon a bright light came pooling out from his head and they both screamed. When the light was gone his body fell to the floor and Glory stood up. "Now I feel better," she said.

Just then the man got. "Got placed to be…very busy…got places in to be." He said.

"Get this crazy baboon out of here," Glory ordered as she looked at her minions. Then Glory turns to one of her minions. "You got something to tell me?" she asked.

"Yeah I go Glorificous," he said. "It seem that the stars are aliening…faster then we expected." He said.

"And this means what exactly?" she asked.

"If you are to use the key you must do it quickly," he said. "Before it is too late." He finished.

"Yes, and I bet Mousy the Vampire Slayer has an idea where it is." Glory said as she remembered Buffy.

"If I may remind your eminence ... you don't have much time." The minion said.

"Baby, if that girl's the only thing between me and my key? I don't need much time." Glory said with a evil smirk.

Magic Box 

When Giles arrived at the Magic Box the next morning he saw that they had already arrived. He also couldn't help to notice the nervousness that Anya felt…being an ex-demon and all he could understand.

"Ah, Mr. Giles," Travers said as he walked over to Giles and extended his hand. When Giles didn't take he pulled his hand back a little embarrassed. "It's good to see you too." He stated.

"Don't feel bad if I don't feel the same," Giles said bitterly.

"I wont," Travers said.

"Would you like a tour?" Giles asked trying to be friendly.

"I think I see what I need to see," he says. Giles watches as the other Watchers Travers brought with start to look around his shop. "You do understand why I'm here don't you?" Travers asked.

"I do…you have information," Giles said as he too watched them look at all his shop's things.

"That and…" Travers said trailing off. When Giles didn't answer he merely smiled. "I guess you have been away for a long time." He said.

"I beg you pardon?" Giles asked.

"It is the time in a slayers life when the Council comes to see how adapted she is…how her skills have progressed. I'm sure you remember now." Travers said as he took a seat at the table.

"Yes…the checkpoint." Giles said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. _Buffy and Cordeila are going to kill me. _Giles thought to himself. _But Buffy isn't apart of the Council anymore. _"Buffy will play no part in this…now just tell me you information and leave." Giles said when he put his glasses back on.

"I am afraid not Rupert. You see your slayer most complete these test…and then you will get the information." Travers said as one of the young Watchers came over to him. "What have you got?" he asked.

"Many of the things in this shop couldn't hurt a fly," the man said. "But then there are things like these." He says as he hands Travers a vial full of an unknown liquid.

"And you are?" Giles asked starting to get annoyed.

"There are some very potent elements here ... focusing crystals, runic artifacts, an amulet of Cauldis... Also this statue. Its removal from Burma is a criminal offense...and when triggered, it has the power to melt human eyeballs." A female watcher says as they all ignore Giles question.

Travers looks at one of the other watchers and nodes. "This is just for the duration," he said not even looking at the stunned ex-watcher before him. "I hope you understand." He said.

"The duration!" Giles asked outraged.

"Magic Box shoppers!" One watcher yelled. "The Magic Box is closing early today…if you don't mind." He said.

"Giles?" Anya asked coming up from the basement. "Where are all the customers going…their money?" she asked.

"You work here?" Travers asked.

"Yes," Anya said suddenly nervous. "I have worked here ever since I moved here…I am going to the back now."

Anya walked into the back training room and released a deep breath. Giles sat at the table with Travers while the others just walked around the shop. They talked about what this review of the slayer was going to be like and Giles was starting to get annoyed. "I'll have you know that Buffy has become very focused lately." Giles stated but Travers didn't seem to hear him. Giles just rolled his eyes and continued to listen…our pretend to listen.

_**UC Sunnydale**_

It had been awhile since Buffy had attended class…with her mother being sick and finding out her little sister was a key…she really hadn't had much time. Not to mention that the Council was on there way here…if they weren't her already.

_Last time I was involved with the Council they tried to kill me…and now they are on their way back here…I have a felling this is going to be fun. They never just come…there is always something I have to prove and I can't wait to see what it is this time._

_I am so bored right now…damn I didn't miss school at all. I wonder what Cordeila is doing right now. _Buffy looks at the clock. _It's not even noon yet…I bet she is still in bed…or maybe the shower. Okay Buffy stay focused…need to stay focused. Thinking about Cordeila will not make this class go by any faster._

"…Impossible to kill," Buffy only caught the end of the sentence of whatever her professor was talking about.

"Impossible to kill?" Buffy asked herself.

"Does someone have a question?" the professor asked. _I have to learn to think to myself. _Buffy thought as she stood up. "Of course Ms. Summers…you had a question?" he asked not surprised.

"What I don't understand is how he was impossible to kill? No one is impossible to kill," Buffy said as she looked around at everyone staring at her.

"Do you have experience in the field of killing?" The professor asked in a mocking tone. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his desk.

_Rude much? _Buffy asked herself. "The only way he could not have been killed is if was really never alive," Buffy said and as soon as she said it she wanted to hit herself. _Did I just say? God Giles would kill me if he were here._

"He did die Ms. Summers…when the drowned him in a canal." He said.

"But he was reported being seen in the 1930's right?"

"Those where rumors," the professor said. "Nothing was proven."

"How do you know you weren't there," Buffy added and she wanted to laugh when she saw the annoyed look from the professor. "I mean you can't state that something was never proven when you weren't there to see things for yourself…it is a very high possibility that Rasputin could have been seen again in the 1930's." Buffy added.

"And how would that be?" he asked. Buffy remained silent. _He could have been a vampire you dickwad. _Buffy mumbled to herself. "Come on Ms. Summers…I want to know how that could be a possibility…I bet the would be an even better conversation then the one your discussed about mysterious sleeping patterns of the Prussian generals." He added. "Would you like to teach the class Ms. Summers?" he asked.

"Ummm…" _I hate not knowing what to say!_ Buffy yelled at herself.

"I didn't think so…know if you don't mind some of us a here to learn." He said as he turned back to the class who where laughing at his stupid jokes. "Unless you have something else to add?" he asked when he saw that she was still standing.

"No…" Buffy said as she sat down.

"Now as I was saying…" he continued where he left off.

_Asshole. Rasputin could have been a vampire…but of course you don't know about vampires because everyone in this town is clueless when it comes to them…no wonder every dies._ _And I do know what I am talking about because I happen to have a friend so specialize in history…actually I think specialize is to weak of a word for Giles and history. _

_I wonder what the gang is doing right now. They are probably having fun somewhere while I sit in the boring classroom with a professor that I want to kill in more than one way. Is that possible to kill someone more that one way? And I don't mean kill different people different ways; I mean kill one person many different ways. Wouldn't you have to bring him back to life first? Great know I am going to have serious thoughts about this all day._

_**Cemetery (later that night)**_

Buffy was walking in the cemetery wanting to kill something really badly. Her professor today made her a little more that pissed off. _What right did he have talk to me like that? _Buffy asked herself. _I was simply stating my opinion…it wasn't like I was telling him that he was wrong…just that he was misinformed._

Buffy continued to walk around the cemetery not finding anything she could take her anger out on and it was starting to get to her. _Where are all the vamps…they are never around when I'm mad?_

Just as she turned the corner she bumped into Spike. _Great of all people I have to run into. _She said to herself as she put her hands on her hips and looked at him. "What are you doing here Spike?" she asked.

"I am out her because thing is where I live," Spike said as he gestured around the cemetery. "In case you forgot slayer…this is a cemetery." He said as he raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?" he asked suddenly concerned.

"Nothing," Buffy said as she turned to walk away. But Spike easily caught up to her. "What!" she yelled not really in the mood to deal with Spike.

"I know something is bugging," he said and Buffy just stared at him not really all that impressed. "Normally when you have the "I wanna kill things" look…it is usually me that you kick the shit out of." He said as he started to back away now.

Buffy smiled. _I might as well have some fun. _She thought. "You scared Spike?" she asked as she moved closer. "You scared of little old me?" she asked again.

"No," she said as she backed him into a crypt.

Suddenly Buffy sends a right hook to his jaw and he falls to the ground. "You should be." She said as she turned and walked back toward her house. She really didn't want to patrol tonight and more than likely Faith was out doing the same thing.

"Your welcome," he said as he stood up feeling his jaw. "You see why I don't get in her way," Spike said.

"Yeah I see…she has a nasty right hook…trust me I know." A voice said coming out from behind the crypt. "I have been on the wrong end of it to many times." The voice said. "You alright?"

"I'll be fine, luv." Spike said.

"Good…now I say we going dance," the person said.

"I don't dance, Faith." He said as he headed back toward his crypt.

"Come on," Faith said.

"Nope," Spike turned and looked at her. "I have other things in mind." He said as he grabbed her around the waist and started to kiss her. They headed back to Spike's crypt.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

When Buffy walked into the apartment she heard the shower running. _Great, someone has to be in the shower. _Buffy thought as she walked into her bedroom. She took off her jacket and set her bag on the bed as she walked over to the closet looking for something to wear.

A few minutes later Cordeila walked out of the bathroom and saw Buffy standing outside the closet. "How was patrol?" she asked.

"I don't want to talk about it," Buffy grumbled as she continued to look through the closet. "Why can I never find anything to wear?" she asks to no one unparticular. Then she grabs a pair of sweet pants and a t-shirt. "There." She says as she walks over to the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Cordeila asks before Buffy has a chance to close the door. "And don't lie to me," Cordeila said in a stern voice.

"Nothing," Buffy lied as she slammed the door behind her.

Cordeila had to hurry over to the wall in order to catch a picture that had fallen off it's hook. It was a picture of all three couple at the beach. Xander and Anya where trying to get a fire started. Willow and Tara where just lying in the sun and she and Buffy where done by the water. It was before her and Buffy where a couple because Riley was the one taking the picture. It was a few days before he decided to leave. Cordeila remembered how upset Buffy was with him when he left. She didn't want to talk to anyone and she locked herself away in her closet. The act was so unlike Buffy that it scared everyone.

Then she remembered the first time they kissed. It was so unexpected that it shocked them both. They where sitting in her bedroom having a "girl's night" talking about boys and shopping and other things like that. Just when Buffy started talking about some new guy she saw on campus Cordeila had leaned over and kissed her. And when she pulled back Buffy had the most shocked face on that Cordeila had ever seen. But just as she was about to walk out of Buffy's room Buffy grabbed her wrist and brought their lips together again. They didn't do anything that night they just laid in her bed looking at each other.

Then she remembered the first time they made love. There are not words that could describe what they had that night and she wasn't going to try. It was perfect and she didn't want to ruin it by putting it into words. When they made love no one knew about their relationship…Buffy said she wanted to keep it a secrete until she was sure. So they did. But that night Cordeila was sure people knew about them because Buffy was far from quiet.

_What happen to us? _Cordeila asked herself as she went back over and sat on the bed to look at the picture. _We used to be so happy that it was sickening. But now…_her train of thought trailed of because Buffy came walking out of the bathroom in a towel. "What don't like what you picked out." Cordeila didn't mean to sound so bitter. "Sorry," she said when she realized how that came out.

"What happen to us Cordy?" she asked. "We used to be so happy…now I barley see you anymore." Buffy added as she walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Whenever I come home you are always off with someone else and when you get home I am either training or patrolling." Buffy added. "I miss you…I miss us." She finished.

"So do I," Cordeila said as she put her arm around Buffy. "So do I," she said again. They lay their together well into the night. Neither one of the slept they just laid there looking at each other like they did the first night the kissed. Just as they where about to fall asleep the phone rang. "Ignore it," Cordeila said as she held Buffy tighter.

"But…" Cordeila glared at her. "Okay." She said as she closed her eyes. Just then the phone stopped ringing and they could hear Xander talking in the other room.

"Yeah…we will be right there." He said and he hung up the phone. Then I knock came at the door. "Guys you in there?" he asked.

"I am going to kill him," Cordeila said.

"Get in line," Buffy said as she sat up and pulled the cover over her since she was still in a towel. "Come on in Xand," she said.

He walked in and saw them lying together. "Sorry, but that was Giles on the phone and he says that we need to get to the Magic Box." He said as he closed the door leaving the couple alone.

Buffy got up and changed into her sweets and t-shirt she had picked out earlier. Then she looked over at Cordeila how was dressed in closely the same thing and Buffy smiled. "What?" Cordeila asked.

"Nothing…I just remember a time when you wouldn't be caught dead in that," Buffy said.

"Things change," Cordeila said as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck and kissed her.

"Yeah…they do," Buffy said. "Now come one before Xander walks in and makes his fantasy a reality." Buffy said as she pulled away from Cordeila.

"You really think he thinks of us like that?" she asked.

"He's a guy," Buffy said as if it explained everything, which it did. They finished getting dressed and walked out into the living room where Xander and Anya where waiting. Together they made there way to the Magic Box.

_**Magic Box**_

When they all walked into the Magic Box they saw Travers and a bunch of other watcher standing there waiting for them. _Could this day get any worse? _Buffy asked herself and just as she tried to leave she felt Cordeila's hand on her own and she looked over at her smiling.

"Miss Summers," Travers said. "It's nice to see you again." Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Giles informed me that you have been training a lot more lately…maybe you could show us." He said.

"Right now?" Buffy asked confused on why they would want to see her train when all they where here for was to give them information.

"No need to rush," he said calmly.

Buffy noticed Giles take of his glasses and clean them. "They are staying longer that I had anticipated."

"Don't sound so happy about that Mr. Giles," one of the watchers said.

"Don't worry I wont," Giles said.

"We have already informed Giles of the plan." One of the watchers said.

"Who are you?" Cordeila asked as she went and sat at the research table. "If you don't mind me asking."

"Nigel," he said as he extended his hand to Buffy. "Is an honor to finally meet the slayer." He said with a huge smile and Buffy just looked at his hand with disgust. "Or not."

"There are two of them…right?" Another watcher said.

"Yeah…the names Faith," She said as she walked through the back door with Spike. "You heard about my colored past?" Faith asked as she stepped closer to the group of watchers and smiled as they all backed away and nodded. "Good…just making sure."

"Faith…" Giles said.

"What I am just having a little fun." Faith said.

"What do you need me for?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy?" Willow asked wondering what her friend was doing.

"We need the information Will," Buffy said.

"It's an exhaustive examination of your procedures and abilities. We'll observe your training, talk to your friends, your…your girlfriend…" he said.

"My friends, my girlfriend?" Buffy asked confused. "What do you need to talk to them for?" She asked.

"Yes, we understand you're still taking civilians out on patrols."

"You have to be kidding me," Cordeila said from where she sat next to the rest of the group. Buffy looked at her and the look told her to be quiet. Buffy looked back at Travers with a look that could kill.

"Buffy ... I can sense your resistance, and I don't blame you. But I think your Watcher hasn't reminded you lately of the resolute status of the players in our little game. The Council fights evil. The Slayer is the instrument by which we fight. The Council remains, the Slayers change. It's been that way from the beginning," he said.

"Nice way of looking at it," Cordeila said standing up and walking over to them. "I am not going to let you use my girlfriend," she said as she walked closer to him. This time is ignored Buffy look. "She is not some instrument…she is a human being, she has friends and people that love her." She said.

"Cordeila!" Giles said walking over to her.

"What you're just going to let them do this," she asked. "You're her watcher…Giles do something." Cordeila pleaded. "Please," she asked again.

"Ms. Chase, let me talk to Buffy, because I think she's understanding me." He turns to Buffy. "Glory is stronger than you. She's a more powerful instrument, if you will. We can help you. We have information that will help. Pass the review and we give it to you without reservation. Fail the review, either through incompetence, or by resisting our recommendations..."

Giles walks over to him angrily. "You can't do this." He said. "I will not allow it," he added.

"You don't do as we say…you don't get the information we have." Travers said.

The rest of the Scoobies gang got up to say something but Giles shot them a look that said to stay out of it. "She's not your bloody instrument and you have no right to do any of this!" he said as he walked closer and he had to be restrained by Xander and Spike.

"Yo G-man…chill out," Faith said as she stepped in between Giles and Travers. She turned to Travers. "He isn't wroth it." She said in a bitter tone.

"I understand you think this is unfair. But there are factors which should motivate you to go along with the review. Now, I don't want to do this, but obviously we could shut this place down permanently." Travers said gesturing to the shop.

"No!" Anya said. "The money," she added.

"You can't…you don't have that kind of power," Buffy said.

"Of course we do, and a great deal more. In fact, if you insist on fighting us, we'll arrange to have Mr. Giles deported within the day. Never set foot in this country again. Now perhaps you're used to idle threats and sloppy discipline, Miss Summers, but you're dealing with grownups now…am I making myself clear?"

Buffy looked toward the rest of the group and saw that they where pleaded for her to fight them…to fight the whole idea he was proposing. But then she looked at Giles and saw the fear of being deported and she could risk it. "I understand." Buffy said as she hung her head.

"B?" Faith asked confused.

"I understand!" Buffy said more sternly as she looked at Faith.

"So do I," Faith said as she never broke eye contact with Buffy. "When do we start?" Faith said as she saw fear pass through Buffy's as she looked at Cordeila. Faith turned to look at Cordeila and what she saw scared her.

"Tomorrow," Travers said as they turned and walked out of the Magic Box.

Once they where gone Cordeila turned and walked into the training room. Buffy let a single tear run down her cheek and Faith and the rest of the gang left. Giles placed a hand on Buffy shoulder as he walked out to. "The keys are by the cash register…make sure to lock up." He said as he closed the door behind him.

Buffy smiled at him as she walked back into the training room after Cordeila. When Buffy entered the training room she saw Cordeila sitting on the couch with her face in her hands…and Buffy knew she was crying.

"Cordy…" Buffy said as she walked over to her girlfriend. "Cor…" she tried again. Cordeila looked up at her and Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. "Cordeila I know you don't want me to do this but I have too…we need the information." She said.

"Buffy they are using you…and Faith." She paused. "My bet is that they don't know anymore then we do," she said. "And I bet you didn't even take that into consideration…you just jump into something not even knowing everything." She said as she stood up and walked over to Buffy. "I am scared Buffy." She said.

"So am I," Buffy said as she took Cordeila in her arms. "But I know we will make it through." Buffy said.

"How do you know that?" Cordeila asked as she pulled back so she could look into her Buffy's eyes.

"Because I have you to pull me through," she said. "Let's get outta here," Buffy said as she took Cordeila's hand and they walked out of the Magic Box. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**Glory's apartment building**_

Glory had just gotten out of the shower when one of her minions walked through the door. She smiled but then the smile faded when she saw the condition he was in. "You didn't get the information I need did you?" she asked and the minions lowered her head. "Great I guess I am just going to have to do it the hard way." She said as she turned and walked away from the minion. "Why do men have to be so difficult…Ben! Why can't you tell me what I need to know." She asked.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment (next day)**_

They had been getting questioned all day but know it was Xander and Anya's turn. "So you spell that A-N-Y-A?" the watcher questioning them asked.

Anya looked at Xander and then back at the watcher. "Yes." She said.

"Now we get to the questions." He said.

_**Willow and Tara's dorm room**_

They where sitting together on the bed looking at the watcher before them. They think his name was Nigel but they weren't sure. "Good. I need to know a little bit more about the Slayer, and about the both of you. Your relationship, whatever you can tell me." He said as he got ready to take notes.

"Our relationship?" Tara asked confused on why they need to know about their relationship…_I thought they wanted to know about Buffy. _She asked herself. _These people are a little creepy._

"We're friends," Willow said noticing that Tara didn't know what to say.

"Good friends," Tara added.

"Girlfriends, actually." Willow said with a smile

"Yes, we're girlfriends." Tara said as she looked at Willow and smiled.

"We're in love. We're ... lovers. We're lesbian, gay-type lovers." Willow said wanting to get the point across.

"I meant your relationship with the Slayer." Nigel said.

Willow and Tara blushed. "We're just g-good friends." She said knowing that in this situation Willow had a tendency to babble.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment (Buffy's room)**_

Cordeila was sitting on the bed as the watcher that got the luck of asking her questions was sitting in a chair across the room. She looked up at him…waiting for him to get started because she had other things she would rather be doing.

"Your relationship with the slayer?" he asked. He couldn't help he eyes as the traveled over her body.

Cordeila looked at him annoyed. "Which one?" she snapped.

"Buffy?" he asked as he looked back down at his paper.

"Girlfriend."

"Can you be a bit more specific?" he asked.

"No." Cordeila stated.

"Faith," he asked.

"Friends." He looked at her and she smiled. "And again the answer is no. Next question." She said.

"How long have you know the slayers?" he asked.

"Buffy…five years. And Faith three year." She said.

"Are you in love with Buffy?" he asked and when he didn't get an answer he looked up and saw Cordeila giving him the classic Cordeila look. "Next Question."

_**Summers house (Dawn's room)**_

"Your relationship with Buffy and Faith?" one of the watchers asked.

"Buffy…sister. Faith…friend." Dawn said. He looked at her wanting more information. "Are you the one that questioned Cordeila?" she asked he nodded. "Then I think you now what I am going to say."

"Next Question." He said.

_**Riley's apartment**_

"You relationship with Faith?"

"Friends…kind of." Riley answered.

"Buffy?"

"Ex-girlfriend…didn't end very well as you can see she changed sexes," Riley said with a raised eyebrow.

"How long have you been helping Buffy?" he asked

"About two years." He said.

"You where part of the government program called the Initiative?" he asked.

"Next question," Riley said.

_**Spike's crypt**_

"Your relationship with the slayers?"

Spike looked at the watcher that where holding crossbows at his chest. "Is this necessary?" he asked and the nodded. "Fine. Buffy…no relationship, she just likes to bet me up a lot. And I do things for her…for the right price." He paused. "Faith…I don't how to describe our relationship." He said.

"Could you try?" They asked. Spike faced shifted. "Next question. You are also know as William the Bloody correct?" she asked.

"That I am, next question." He said not wanting to go into detail, which was strange for him…usually he liked to brag. Not now anymore.

_**Magic Box**_

They had all returned with reports about the questioning and Buffy and Faith couldn't help but laugh at the results they received from Cordeila. She was never a easy person to question…and Buffy guessed they found that out the hard way.

What they both couldn't understand is why the asked questions like "do they need help?" or "why do you help?" or "what do you get out of helping?".

"Okay Ms. Summers, Faith, your first task is protect the dummy." He said as Nigel put blend folds on them. "Phillip will attack the dummy and you two will have to protect it." He said. "While I give you instructions." Travers added.

"Instructions?" Both Faith and Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I'll be telling you what to do, how to counter Philip's attack. We assume you're familiar with the Japanese names for aikido and jiu-jitsu moves." Travers said.

"Japanese?" Faith and Buffy asked. "You know in America…we speak American." Buffy said.

"Alright and go!"

"Yeah and in America we work out way up to go!" Faith said as she moved around. Soon her and Buffy got back to back. "You ready for this B?" she asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said.

The next thing Buffy knew Phillip had punched her in the face. Buffy turned and swung and she hit something. "Ow! B…your not supposed to hit me." Faith said as she touched her cheek.

"Sorry." Buffy said. Just then Buffy felt air go past her and she punched again and time she heard a man grunt. "Over here Faith," Buffy said. Just then she felt another gust of wind go past her and she lashed out and grabbed the axe and threw it backwards. She turned around and took of her blindfold and saw that the axe embedded itself in the dummy's head. "Oops," Buffy said.

Faith took of her blindfold. "Nice shot B," Faith said.

"I can do I better," she said.

"No I think we are done here," Travers said as they walked out of the training room. "Be here at eight we will start with finding out what is in that head." He said as he closed the door behind him.

"Great head stuff," Faith and Buffy said in unison.

_**Summers house**_

Buffy walked into her mother's house to see how she was feeling. But when she turned into the living room she saw Glory sitting in one of her chairs with a poker of some sort. She stopped dead in her tracks when Glory looked at her. _Its' official my life sucks. _Buffy said to herself as she walked over and stood in front of Glory. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Ah…did the slayer have a long, hard day?" Glory asked as she smiled at Buffy's annoyed expression. When Buffy didn't say anything she continued. "So ... this is where the Slayer eats, sleeps, and...combs her hair? Oh... so cute. I can't even stand it. Personally? I need more space, but uh, this is good for you, it's, it's so quaint, and..."

"What do you want?" Buffy asked.

"I guess it's true what they say about blonde…they really are stupid." She paused. "I want my key…and I know you have it." Glory says.

"I don't know what your talking about…" Buffy said.

"You see it is the only thing keeping you alive right know," Glory says. "You may be tough shit in vampire land…but to me your nothing…nothing but a bug. I could kill you in two seconds flat." She said.

"Is that right," Buffy says. Just then Dawn walks trough the door. Buffy tries to get her attention and tell her to leave but when Dawn notices it is to late.

"Hey kid!" Glory says.

"Leave her alone," Buffy says alarmed.

"Sorry I can't do that," she says as Dawn stands in front of her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Dawn," she saw.

"Dawn go upstairs." Buffy says and Dawn shouts her a annoyed look. "She doesn't know anything." Buffy says.

"I know stuff!" Dawn says angrily. They she looks at Glory. "Yeah I know thing…but I will never tell you." She says right before she runs upstairs.

Glory looks off where Dawn went and then back at Buffy. "Ooh, I like her. She's sassy. And I'll kill her. I'll kill your mom, I'll kill your friends ... and I'll make you watch when I do. Just give me the key. You either have it or you know where to find it. Obviously, this is a one-time-only deal. Next time we meet, something you love dies bloody. You know you can't take me. You know you can't stop me." Glory gets up and leaves.

"Who was that honey?" Joyce asks as she enters the room.

"Pack your things," Buffy says not taking her eyes off the door that Glory had just gone out of. _How did she find out where I lived? _Buffy asked herself.

_**Spike's crypt**_

Buffy walked into Spike's crypt and saw that he was watching TV. She left the door open so her mom and Dawn could walk through. She didn't know if Spike would take care of them for her but she was pretty sure he would.

Spike looked up as Buffy entered. "Hey pet," he said as Buffy approached him. He looked toward the door and saw Joyce and Dawn standing there. "What is it a family outing?" he asked.

"I need to protect them while I am at these watchers review thing." She paused. "You are the only one that can watch over them when I am not around." She said.

"Glory?" he asks and she nodes. "Alright then," he walks over to Joyce and Dawn. "Come on in and make yourself comfortable. Passions is about to starts."

"Passion!" Joyce says as she sits on the armchair and her and Spike talk about the show.

"Come on Faith we are going to be late," Buffy says and a smile comes to her face when she sees Spike's shocked expression. "What you thought I didn't know…my girlfriend is Cordeila." Buffy said as she watched Faith come up from the downstairs of his crypt.

"Your good B," Faith said.

"Yeah I know…now lets go get this over with." Buffy said.

"I am all for that," she said as they walked out of the crypt.

_**Outside Magic Box**_

Buffy and Faith where right outside the Magic Box when a bunch of guys came toward them with knifes. "Guys could we not do this?" Buffy asked as she looked at here watch. "I am already late…this has not been a really good day." Buffy said to herself as she got in fighting stance.

"You B, go on ahead…I can take care of these idiots," Faith said as she looked over her shoulder at Buffy.

"You sure," Buffy asked.

"Yeah…you're the one they care about anyway…I am just runner up." Faith said referring to the council.

"Faith…"

"Just go B," Faith said as she defended herself.

"Alright," Buffy said as she started running toward the Magic Box.

"I…have…had…a…really…bad…day" Faith said as she started to fight three men at once.

Buffy couldn't believe that she had just left Faith there to fight by herself. _She asked you to. So that still doesn't make it right. Faith never thinks with her head…she always goes with her gut and that tends to get her in trouble. She wants you to get to the watchers and tell them to go shove it. I can't they will deport Giles…and I need him. Yeah and they need you…come on Buffy think…it has always been about the power…that you and Faith have._

Buffy walked into the Magic Box and saw Giles standing and the rest of the watchers sitting waiting for her. "Good now we can get started." Travers said. "Buffy if you would please sit," he gestured to a seat.

Buffy looked up and saw all her friends sitting on the balcony…the only one that wasn't there was Spike. And of course Faith, but she was out back. "Aren't we going to wait for Faith?" Buffy asked.

"No," he said. "Now…"

"There will be no questions." Buffy said as she took of her jacket.

"Excuse me?"

"What are you deaf…there will be no questions." She paused. "No interrogations, no question, no more test…and no interruption," she said just as one of the watchers was about to speak. "You see I have come to more than a few conclusions today. You see I have the power that you want." She paused. "Glory came by my house today."

"Buffy…" Giles said.

"I'm fine…she just wanted to talk. She told me I'm a bug, I'm a flea, she could squash me in a second. Only she didn't. She came into my home, and we talked. We had what in her warped brain probably passes for a civilized conversation. Why?" She paused. "Because she needs something from me. Because I have power over her." Buffy said. Buffy put her hands on her hips as she looks at all the watchers. "You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine whether or not I was good enough to be let back in. You came to beg me to let you back in. To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning." Buffy said.

"I beg your pardon…" Nigel says.

Suddenly a sword comes flying toward him and land right in front of his nose…he jumped back and looked at the front of the shop. "I believe she said no interruptions. Go on B," Faith said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"That's my Buff," Xander whispered.

"You're Watchers. Without a Slayer, you're pretty much just watchin' Masterpiece Theater. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have except maybe publish it in the "Everyone Thinks We're Insane-O's Home Journal." So here's how it's gonna work. You're gonna tell me everything you know. Then you're gonna go away. You'll contact me if and when you have any further information about Glory. The magic shop will remain open. Mr. Giles will stay here as my official Watcher, reinstated at full salary..." Buffy said as she stood across from Travers who didn't know what to say.

Giles coughed. "You will pay him from the time his was fired," Buffy added.

Cordeila smiled. "That shows that he has been in America too long…he picked up on our bad habits." She said.

"Excuse me…I don't want a sword through at me but…they are just children." She said as she eyed Faith.

"We're talking about two very powerful witches and a thousand-year-old ex-demon." Buffy said as she looked up at her friends.

"Willow's a demon!" Anya said suddenly.

"The boy and the girl have no powers…what is there use." Nigel said suddenly.

"Hey…we have names BUDDY!" Cordeila and Xander said.

"The boy has more experience that all of you put together." The watchers looked away. "And the girl…my girl…is who keeps me form going insane and killing all of you." She said with a smile up toward Cordeila. "And she has, as a fact, staked more vamps then you have probably or ever will see." Buffy added.

"I love you Buffy," Cordeila said.

"Love you too baby," Buffy said. "You all may be very good at your jobs. The only way we're gonna find out is if you work with me. You can all take your time thinking about that." Looks at Travers. "But I want an answer right now from Quinton, 'cause I think he's understanding me."

"Your terms are acceptable," he said. "Rupert?" Giles looked at him. "The Scotch that is behind the desk…may I have a glass?" he asked. Giles smiled and walked behind his desk and grabed the Scotch.

"Wait!" Buffy said. Travers looked at her. "I want to know about Glory…what demon she is…how to kill her…stuff like that." Buffy said.

"Glory isn't a demon…" Buffy looked at him waiting for him to answer. "She is a God."

"Oh," Cordeila said. They all waited for Travers to tell them that it was a joke but he never told them. That was when they all realized that they where in some serious trouble.

**_A/N: I hope you like it._**


	13. Blood Ties

_**Buffy and Cordeila**_

"_**Season 5"**_

**_AN: Sorry this one took so long. I have be getting a lot of homework lately…hopefully the next chapter wont take as long. I could have had this on up on Sunday but it would have been rushed and I doubt it would have been any good so I decided to delay the post…I hope it was worth it._**

**_……………….. _**

_**Chapter 13: Blood Ties**_

_**Magic Box**_

Sometimes the life of a slayer just plain sucked. Late nights in a Magic Shop when you should be at home cuddled with the one you love all warm in your bed. Talking about killing a God instead of telling the one your love how much you actually love her. Yeah Buffy just loves her life.

Willow, Xander and Giles where here too even though they could be at home in their beds cuddled with the ones they love. But no…they are here with her…now that is true friendship. Buffy looked around and saw that they where all looking in books but she knew they weren't going to find anything…Glory is a freaking God.

She was around before words where invented and they are researching in books…how they save they world…Buffy would never now. Sometimes they could be just plain stupid.

"Buffy?" Xander called to her. When she didn't answer he tried again. "Hey Buff?" he said and this time she looked at him. "Is it fun in your world?" he asked.

"Yes," Buffy stated without hesitation. "It was warm and I was wrapped in Cordeila's arms in a place that wasn't here." She said with a smile when she saw Xander's glazed over look in his eyes. "Wanna come join me?" she asked figuring she might as well play with his manly mind a little. "There might be oil involved." She said as she looked at the ceiling.

"Xander," Xander looked at Willow. "Drool," she said with a smile and then she turned to Buffy. "Why do you do that?"

"Because it is fun," Buffy said with a pout. Willow glared at her. "What? Don't tell me you never thought about doing that to him." Buffy said with a pointed stair.

"Okay maybe a couple of times," Willow confessed.

"Hey!" Xander said. "I am sitting right here," he said.

Giles walked over to them and coughed. "Do you mind we have a God to research," Giles said as he took off his glasses and cleaned them. He was happy they where making jokes and laughing…because it very well might be the end of the world. He never in his life before he became a watcher even witnessed a group of young people like these three that where willing to put everything on the line…for people that didn't even now they existed.

"Uh, Giles?" Giles looked over and saw Buffy staring at him. "You where all spaced out again," she said. "It was weird." He smiled at her as he went over and sat at the table with them. "So what info do we have on our resident God?" Buffy asked.

Giles looked down at his cup of tea and sighed. "Nothing I'm afraid." He looked around the table. "You see the Gods predate the written word…"

"And yet here we are looking in books," Xander interrupted. Then he saw Giles glare at him. "Sorry."

"As I was saying," he paused. "There is a record of her…she is the only one…which I find extremely odd." He said he took his glasses off and cleaned them. "It seems that Glory and some other rolled over one of the many unpleasant hell dimensions." Giles stated.

"There is more then one?" Willow asked in a shocked voice.

"There are many…all different," Anya said.

"Neat," Buffy said. "But her being on earth has to be affecting her somehow right?" Buffy asked almost hopeful.

"From what I've been able to gather, her living in this world is ... seriously affecting her mental state as well. She's only being able to keep her mind intact by, uh, extracting energy from us. Well, from, from the human brain." Giles said in a disgusted voice.

"She eats brains?" Buffy asked. "And the yunkieness just keeps on coming." Buffy said as she raised an eyebrow. "It there more?" she asked.

"What about the key thing she is looking for?" Xander asked. "Shouldn't we find it before she does?" he asked.

"That's not all that important," Buffy said as she walked over and took a seat.

"If she is after than it is important Buffy." Tara said in a reasoning tone.

Buffy took a deep breath. "You know what Tara…your right." She paused. "You guys are going to risking your life I think it is about time you knew why." Buffy paused again but this time it was dramatic affect. "There is something you need to know about Dawn," she looked over at Giles and he nodded. "Dawn is the key…she isn't real." She was met with shocked faces.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment (next day)**_

When Buffy woke up in the morning she noticed that the bed was empty. Cordeila was always in bed with her even if she was already awake…she always waited for Buffy to wake up, but not today. Buffy sat up in bed and looked around but she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary…which meant Cordeila got up and left by herself.

Buffy slowly got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. As she was in the bathroom she couldn't help but overhear the conversation going on between Xander and Anya…sometimes you just had to love slayer hearing.

By finished getting ready for the day before she walked out into her empty bedroom. She frowned at the emptiness. _Where would she have gone? _Buffy asked herself as she opened the door to her bedroom and walked out.

As she walked down the stairs she heard Willow and Dawn talking in the living room. She walked in and frowned when she saw Willow, Tara and Willow but still their was no Cordeila. "Hey…what are you guys doing her?" Buffy asked Willow and Tara as she went and sat next to Dawn on the couch. "Don't you guys gave college type classes today?" Buffy asked trying to be funning when she saw everyone sad looks…it didn't work.

Willow, who was standing, took a seat on the air of the chair that Tara was sitting in. "Um, Buffy we have to tell you something," Willow said as she looked at everyone in the room. But before she could say anything Faith came barging through the door. "Faith…you're late." Willow stated plainly.

"I know Red…I kinda got tied up," Faith said with her classic smirk.

"Okay," Willow said. Then she turned to look back at Buffy. "The cops found about five dead bodies in the woods this morning." She paused and looked at Faith. "They fit the description of the people who you fought in the alley way when the Council was here." Willow said. "The did however find one that was still alive…he is in a mental ward of the hospital." Willow finished with a glance at Buffy.

"Glory?" Buffy asked. Willow nodded. "Great," Buffy said and then she stood up from her chair. She looked at everyone. "Will, why don't you go see if you can find anything about these guys on the computer and Faith and I will head to the mental ward to see if we can dig up any information." Buffy finished giving out orders.

"Like what B…hey has there been an increase in crazy people lately?" Faith said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well…yeah," Buffy said as she turned to grab her coat. "I never said it was going to sound convincing when we asked them…but we are going to be in a mental ward…so we are aloud to act at least a little crazy." Buffy said as she opened the door and looked back at Faith. "You coming or am I gonna have to go act like a loon all by myself?"

"You kidding…I would miss it for the world," Faith said with a smile as she grabbed her coat and followed Buffy out the door. "This is going to be one of those things I make fun of you for later B," Faith said as the door closed behind them.

Willow turned to Tara and smiled. "They're never going to change," Willow said as she walked over to the table where she laptop was set up. When she sat down Tara sat down next to her and looked at she started her researching. "They are going to be fighting each other even when their old and they can't walk." Willow added. "I remember when they wouldn't even talk to each other because Buffy was jealous of Faith; thinking that she would take us away from her." Willow paused. "And then she accidentally killed someone." She added with a frown. "She closed herself off from us…and Buffy. I think it hurt Buffy the most because Faith was the only one who knew what it was like to be a slayer." Willow paused. "Okay enough with the depression time," Willow added with a smile.

"I can't imagine a time when the hated each other," Tara added.

"And you don't want to," a voice said from behind them. Willow and Tara turned to see Cordeila standing in the hallway. "It was the worst time to be part of the Scoobie gang because one slayer was saving you and the other was trying to kill you. And unlike vampires Faith could come into your house at any time." Cordeila added as she sat next to Willow. "You weren't safe anywhere."

"Cordeila…nice way to make it sound worst than it is," Willow said with a sideways glance at Cordeila. "It wasn't that bad." She added.

"Oh no…not even when Faith kidnapped you and held you ransom for a box that wouldmake the mayor unkillable…no it wasn't that bad." Cordeila said in her classic Queen C voice.

Willow ignored her as she continued to work on the computer. "You sound like you hate her a lot…yet now you are all with the buddy buddy," Willow said as she looked at Cordeila with a weird look. "What's up with that?" Cordeila just shot her a glare and Willow went back to working on what she was working on.

_**Magic Box**_

ara and Willow went to the Magic Box after Buffy called them and said to meet them there. Cordeila had taken off somewhere else and it was making Willow nervous how Cordeila didn't ant to be around Buffy today.

When Cordeila woke up she told Willow not to tell her where she was going, and of course Cordeila never told here where she was going so she really couldn't tell Buffy anything. And when she saw Buffy's hurt look that morning she wished she pushed Cordeila for more information.

The last time Willow had seen Buffy that depressed was when Angel left and then again when Riley left her. She swore to herself that she would never see that face on her friend again but the look was back. Willow looked up and saw Dawn walking toward the Magic Box and she tensed up remembering what Buffy told her the other day. _Dawn isn't real. _Buffy's words echoed in her head as Dawn approached.

"Hey Willow, Tara," Dawn said as she stopped in front of them and waved.

"Hello Dawn," Tara said as calm as possible.

"Dawnie…hey!" Willow said in her excited voice. "Who are you doin today? You looked good? Not that I don't think you look good usually…not that I normal check you out. Not that I am saying that people shouldn't check you out. I am going to shut up now." Willow said as she ended her babble looking down at her feet.

"I'm good…ah, what are you guys doin?" Dawn asked.

"We are d-doin a protection spell for the Magic Box," Tara said. "So Glory can't come in anymore and surprise us." She finished as she looked at Willow and smiled. "What are you doing here?" Tara asked.

"Buffy told me to meet her here after school. And hey look it is after school…so here I am." Dawn said as she crossed the boundary and walked into the Magic Box.

"She isn't real?" Willow asked not being able to really get that fact into her brain. "She has to be…that is our little Dawnie." Willow finished. Willow finished by putting some powder on the group where the semi-circle was. As soon as the powder hit the group it glowed and then disappeared. Willow turned and looked at Tara. "I guess where done," Willow said with a forced smiled.

"I guess," Tara said as they walked into the Magic Box. When they walked in they saw Anya and Xander talking to Dawn and Giles and Buffy just coming out of the back room. Tara and Willow both looked at each other and frowned when they saw the far away look on Buffy's face. "Hey guys," Tara said as they got closer to the table.

"Hey," Buffy said as she walked over to where Dawn was standing. "How was school?" she asked.

"School was school…all fun and exciting," Dawn said looking at Willow and then lend in closer to Buffy. "I have never be so bored in my life," she whispered and Buffy resisted the urge to laugh. "How was your day…and by the way where is Cordeila?" she asked.

"My day was good, you know training, training and you know what?" Buffy said.

"What?" Dawn asked.

"More training." Buffy finished. "Oh and I got to go visit the mental ward at the hospital with Faith…that was fun." Buffy said sarcastically.

Dawn looked at her sister closely and noticed that something was wrong. "What's wrong Buffy?" she asked noticing that the last time she saw Buffy this upset was when Riley left.

"Nothing," Buffy said looking up and smiling trying to mask her hurt…she failed. When Dawn gave her the "you have to be kidding" look Buffy turned away and headed back toward the waiting room. "Everything is fine." She said as she closed the door behind her. She needs to hit something, as she needed to do it quick.

Buffy walked into the back training room and smiled at the quietness. She just wanted to be by herself…she needed to think about a lot of things. As she walked over to the punching bag she turned around when she heard the door open. When she saw how it was shuck her head and turned back to the punching bag. "I don't want to talk right now," she said as she got into fighting stance.

"Come on," the person said as they walked closer.

"No," Buffy said not even turning around. Just looking at the bag and picture something…or rather someone she wanted to kill.

"What's wrong with you?" the person asked not backing down from the slayer.

"Nothing," Buffy said a bit to quickly.

"Don't lie to me," the person said.

"Listen Cordy…I really don't want to talk right now. When I come in here I come in here to be alone." Buffy said flatly still not looking at her girlfriend.

"Fine," Cordeila said a bit sadly. "But I will get out of her Summers," she said. "You know me better than to doubt that," she added as she walked toward the door. She opened at then looked one last time a Buffy whose back was still turned to her. She hung her head and closed the door behind her and she walked out. _I just hope I didn't do anything wrong. _Cordeila thought as she approached the others.

It really wasn't anything Cordeila did, it was just that Buffy had so much pressure on her lately. With keeping Dawn being a key a secrete, her mom being in and out of the hospital and Dawn's new relationship with Riley…she had no idea why that bothered her so much…but it did. Buffy took a deep breath and started working with the punching bag. The rest of the gang left her alone and she was grateful for that.

_**Glory's building**_

Glory was not in a very good mood today and usually nothing bothered her but today was different. She found a group of ancient soldiers that night, ones that where sworn to keep the keys from her, and she had killed them.

But that wasn't what made her so moody. It was the fact that she cared that she hurt them. She actually felt bad that she slaughtered them like sheep. _What is happening to me? _She asked herself as she walked around the beaten soldier that she had taken with her to question. She wanted to know if they knew anything about the key.

Not that they where going to tell her anything.

Just then Glory turns to the soldier chained to her ceiling…Orlando…she didn't remember his name. "So I am going to ask you nicely…where is my key?" she asked and she walked up to him so she was standing right in front of him…eye to eye.

He smiled and evil grin. "I am never going to tell you," he spat out. "Even if I knew." He added. He paused. "I would die thousand deaths before I spilled that information." he added with a bloody tooth grin.

"God," Glory said annoyed. "What is it with you noble types," she said, as she looked him over. "But you don't have to worry…I will make you first death last a long time." Glory smiles and walks away to grab his sword. She grabs it and holds it at his throat. "Are you afraid of intimacy?" she asked. "Scared of letting someone in…don't worry about that anymore." She said as she put the sword down and walked over to him.

She stood in front of him and brought her fingers to his temples. She gave him the most innocent smile she could muster before she plunged her fingers into his brain. He screamed in agony as she sucked his brain from his head. As it gave her energy and strength it drained him of all his. When she pulled her fingers back she looked at him and smiled.

"I have somewhere I have to be. People to see…people to see. I have to go I am going to be late…can't be late, can't be late." He said as he rushed out of her apartment.

"I hate noble men," Glory said as she walked over to the window and watched as she stumbled as he left. "They never tell you what you need to know." She added as she turned back to her now empty apartment. She walked over and sat on her bed admiring one of her many pairs of shoes.

_**Summers house**_

It was Buffy's birthday. Willow and the gang where proud of themselves for not spilling there surprise party they had planned. When Buffy got home from patrol they where all sitting in the living room with presents and cake.

At first she didn't know what to think, usually her birthday's ended in badness. But then Cordeila came up behind her and wrapped her arms and Buffy from behind. "Happy Birthday baby," Cordelia said. "I was too busy looking for your present and that is why I wasn't around much today." Cordeila elaborated.

Willow told her how moopy Buffy was all day because she wasn't around. So Cordeila figured when she got the chance she would tell Buffy why she wasn't around so Buffy would start to think that she was getting tired of her.

Buffy had just sat down and received her gifts from the gang when Dawn came up to her and gave her a small, messy wrapped present. "Sorry…I didn't have any nice wrapping paper." Dawn said as she handed Buffy the present.

"I love your wrapping," Buffy lied. Buffy carefully unwrapped the present just because she knew it made her sister mad. When Buffy saw what her sister had gotten her she felt tears prick her eyes. She looked up at Dawn and smiled. "I love it," she said.

"Riley and I went to down to the beach and collected and bunch of shells. He even helped me glue them in so as I figure it this is partly his too." She paused as Buffy stood up. "The picture is of you and me…the first time you brought me to the beach with Xander and Willow…it was just us four, and it was nice," she added.

Buffy walked over and hugged her sister as the tears started coming from her eyes. "I love it…I love you Dawnie," Buffy said as she held her sister tighter.

"Okay…it wasn't supposed to be a sad gift." Dawn said as Buffy continued to hug her. "Okay Buffy this is way to much sisterly bonding…and I need my personal space." Dawn said as she pushed her sister away. "Geez…emotional much?" Dawn asked as she looked at her sister strangely.

The rest of the gang could help but laugh as Buffy blushed and looked around at the rest of them. "Sorry," she said with a smile. "Um…how about so cake." Buffy said trying to get the attention off of her.

"Great idea Buffster," Xander grinned from ear to ear at the mention of food. "You know me I can always eat," He added with one of his silly Xander-type smiles.

Buffy got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen followed by her mom and Giles. They walked into the kitchen and grabbed they ice-cream cake out of the freezer. "There are still a lot of things that I don't understand," Joyce said from where she stood by the kitchen sink. "I mean is she dangerous?" she asked the question that has been bugging her ever since she found her little girl really wasn't her little girl.

"No," Buffy said quickly.

"Wait a minute…I assume your 're talking about her physically…but she is dangerous in the fact of what she is used for," Giles stated simply.

"She isn't dangerous," Buffy said sternly. "She is just Dawn." She added trying to convince both herself and her mother. Just then she heard something in the hallway. "Dawn is that you?" she called out.

"No," a voice said from the doorway.

"Riley?" she said. "How much did you hear?" she asked suddenly worried.

"Enough…now if you don't mind could you explain all this to me…because I am not liking the fact that my girlfriend is a demon." He said in a bitter tone that ran down Buffy's spine.

As Buffy explained to him about Dawn and Glory and what exactly Dawn was used for she began to get worried that Riley would up and leave her sister for no go reason. As she was talking Dawn walking into the hallway and started to listen to the conversation. What she was hearing was not all that comforting. But what was even more disturbing was the way Riley was handling the whole situation…which wasn't good.

_**Magic Box**_

Spike was feeling so bored that he didn't know what to do with himself. Faith had instead on coming to the Magic Box and their one and only date that they ever had…and as this was turning out it was going to be the last date Spike ever went on.

The only reason he went was because Faith needed to look up something…something about Dawn. Spike cared a lot about Dawn and she was the main reason he had tagged along…even if he didn't end up with Buffy he would always protect Dawn with his life.

"Okay…this looks like a drawer under here," Faith said as she patted the spot under the cash register. "Tada," she said in triumph and a drawer slid open and a book was revealed. "Great a book…why couldn't it be one video tape?" Faith asked as she handed Spike the book.

"Oh look I found something…" Spike said. "The key is not directly described in any known literature, but all research indicates an energy matrix vibrating at a dimensional frequency beyond normal human perception. Only those outside reality can see the key's true nature. Outside reality. What's that mean?"

"Crazy people." Faith elaborated. Faith took the book from Spike. "The monks possessed the ability to transform energy, bend reality." Blah, blah, blah. Good lord, Giles writes as dull as he talks, doesn't he? They started work. But the Council ... has suggested ... to us that they were interrupted. Presumably by ... Glory. They obviously did manage to accomplish the taste...accomplish the task. They had to be certain the Slayer would protect it with her life. So they sent the key to her ... in human form. In the form of a sister." Faith looks up from the book and looks at Spike.

"Dawn." The say at the same time. They put everything back where it was and head over to the Summers house.

_**Summers house**_

Everyone was sitting in the kitchen talking about nothing at all so Dawn took it as her prime time to leave. She didn't want to be around people who couldn't even telling her the truth about who and what she was. And to make it all worse Riley was taking it the worst way. Dawn heard him tell Buffy that he didn't want anything to do with the Summers family…he claimed that none of them where normal.

Of course Buffy stuck up for her saying that he wasn't normal. She used the fact that he worked with the Initiative to create a demon army against him. He really didn't have anything to say to that so he walked out. Dawn had watched this all play out in front of her from outside in the yard. When Riley left Dawn ran up to her room and climbed out her window so on one would now that she ran off. The last thing she wanted was people's pity.

_**Meanwhile inside the house**_

Buffy was sitting on the couch playing with Cordeila's hair and Cordeila's head laid in Buffy's lap. She had heard Dawn run upstairs after Riley ran off and she figured she needed to give her sister some time…so she just left her alone. Willow, Tara, Xander, Anya, and Giles had all stuck it out with her, Cordeila and her mom.

Riley…to say the least did not take the news about Dawn very well. Out of all people she thought would be okay with this would be Riley; after all he dated her. I girl how could kick his ass without even breaking a sweet. And what was Dawn…just a big ball of energy. She didn't have any more power than a normal girl…so Buffy could figure out what freaked him out some much.

"Maybe someone should check on her," Tara suggested as everyone continued to wait for Dawn to come downstairs.

"I think we should give her some more time." Buffy suggested. And just as she was about to continue with what she was saying Faith and Spike burst through the door. "Hey guys…your late." Buffy said looking at the clock.

"Huh…oh yeah happy birthday B," Faith said. "Anyways I have some news to tell you," Faith said with a smile. "The only people that came truly see Dawn for what she is are crazy…insane people." Faith said proud of herself fro coming trough on the research front. "That is why there have been an increase in crazy people…besides that and the fact that whenever Glory sucks there brains they go all…insane." Faith said.

Just then Buffy went up the stairs and burst into Dawn's room only to find out that she wasn't there. Buffy turned and walked slowly down the stairs. She looked everyone in the eye and gave a weak smile. "She's gone." She said. Cordeila came over and hugged her girlfriend tight. Cordeila looked everyone in the eye over Buffy shoulder and they all got the hint…go find Dawn.

_**Sunnydale Hospital**_

Dawn ended up heading over to the hospital…just for somewhere to go. When she got there though she walked into the mental ward and everyone in there started to react to her as if she was some kind of evil.

She tried to talk to one…but he served as very little help.

When she walked out she bumped into Ben…and doctor who had worked on her mother when she was here. He told her that he was always available whenever she needs to talk…and right now she needed to talk to someone who wouldn't lie to her face.

He walked her back into the locker room and over to a table. He got her a glass of water and something out of the vending machine…he got stuff for himself also and together they sat and snacked together.

"So do you have anything you want to talk about?" Ben asked. "You know you look tired…should I call your sister to have her pick you up?" he asked.

Dawn looked up at him. "I don't have a sister," she said bitterly. "I am nothing…I'm just a thing the monks made so Glory couldn't find me. I'm not real." Dawn finished. Then she looked up at Ben who had a scared look on his face. _Dam it Dawn! You don't go around telling people about stuff like that…no wonder you don't have any friends. _"Ben a-are you okay?" she asked a little scared.

"You're the key?" he said. Before she got a chance to ask how he knew about the key he continued. "Go! Before she finds you. Don't ask me how she knows, 'cause she always knows. Just go." He started to scream. Dawn tried to calm him down but he was just getting worse and worse. "You don't understand, you're a kid. You stay, she'll find you. She finds you, she'll hurt you." Dawn stands up and starts to walk away. "You're what she's been searching for. I am telling you, run. You don't know, you - (looks around nervously) Oh god. Oh god no, she's coming. I can feel it, you've gotta get out. No ... oh no, she's here!" he yelled and suddenly Ben turned into Glory.

Dawn didn't know what to say. She thought she was talking with Glory but then suddenly Ben started freaking out and he disappeared and then Glory appeared. _Oh God I hope she didn't hurt him. _Dawn thought to herself as she watched Glory go over to where there was a locker. She opened it and took of the doctor scrubs and then but on a nice red silk dress. After she was done getting dressed Glory walked back over to where Dawn was standing.

"Now what I want to know is what I the slayer's kid sister doing her talking to little 'ol Ben." Glory said as she took hold of Dawn chin. "He wasn't being naughty was he?" she asked and Dawn shuck her hand no not really trusting her words at the moment. "What do you say we find a nice quiet place to talk and you can tell me all about what you and Benny Ben talking about." Glory said as she urged her toward the table.

_**Meanwhile Summers house**_

"Okay we have checked every spot?" Buffy asked as the group returned from the search. She was all clamed down now and was ready to get her sister back. "Okay that leaves just the hospital…let's go." Buffy said as they walked out of the house all worried about Dawn safety.

_**Hospital**_

"Okay. Small talk over. I'm in a bit of a crunch here, so let's cut right to the ooey gooey center. Your sister, the Slayer, has my key. It's mine, I want it. Do you know where she squirreled it away? There's ice cream and puppydogs in it for you if you start singin'." Glory said as she pushed Dawn into a wall…not godly hard but hard enough for Dawn to wince in pain.

"You know if you get a little more descriptive I might be able to help you out," Dawn lied trying to buy herself some time.

"Well... the last time I caught a peep ... it was a bright green swirly shimmer. Really brought out the blue in my eyes. But then those sneaky little monks pulled an abracadabra, so now it could look like anything. You see the predicament I'm in." Glory said growing angry.

"Maybe…" Dawn said starting to realize that this hell god was insane…and there was no way she was getting out of this alive…unless Buffy came to the rescue like always. As if one cue Buffy came through the door with the gang. "Buffy!"

"I heard someone head was twisted off…figured it was you," Buffy told Glory. Buffy didn't even give her time to answer as she when in to kick her but Glory caught her lag and tried to tip her over. As Buffy did a back flip in the air she kicked Glory in the face. Glory stumbled back…but not much. Giles loaded and shot the crossbow arrow and her. Glory caught and smiled and she flew it toward Dawn. Just as Buffy was about to jump in front of Dawn to catch the arrow herself she saw Riley jump in front of her instead.

Just then Buffy turned and nodded and Willow and Tara. "_Discede_!" they say and throw some sparkly stuff on Glory and she disappears into tin air. "Willow!" Tara yelled as Willow hit the floor.

"I guess I need to work out a few kinks," Willow said trying to be funny.

Just then some nurse come into the room after hearing all the noise. They quickly rush to Riley's aid. The doctors pick him up and put him on the stretcher and they take him to another room. "Go with him," Buffy told Dawn. "I have to call Cordeila and tell her that everything is alright." Buffy explained. Dawn left and Buffy went over to the payphone.

"Hello?" Cordeila answered the phone.

"Hey baby," Buffy said.

"You okay?" Cordeila asked concerned.

"Yeah everyone is fine," Buffy said. "You can senf Faith and Spike home…I will be there in a hour or so." She said. "I love you Cordy…you know that right." Buffy said as she realized that the only reason Riley jumped in front of Dawn was because he wanted to prove to her that he loved her…even though she was different. Personally Buffy didn't want to have to do that.

"I know baby…I know," Cordeila said. They said their good-byes and hung up the phone.

****

**_AN: I hope you like it!_**


	14. AN

_Buffy and Cordelia_ "_Season 5 and up"_

_A/N: I am sorry about the lack of updates but I have been busying with school and things. For example this past weekend was my junior prom so I was busy with that. And now that the school year is almost over I am busy reviewing for finals and everything. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon._ _Sorry Again!_


	15. Crush

_**Buffy and Cordelia**_

"_**Season 5"**_

_**Pairing: Buffy/Cordelia**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**………**_

_**Chapter 14: Crush**_

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Cordelia rolled out of bed, not to gracefully, and walked toward the bathroom. As soon as Cordelia closed the door Buffy pulled the covers over her body. Not because it was cold but because she was just comfy and she really didn't want to wake up and face the day.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Cordelia did her business then she looked in the mirror and she sighed at hat her hair looked like. Not that it normally looked all nice and perfect when she got out of bed in the morning…she was sighing more to the fact that she no longer cared what she looked like. _The affect a Summers has had on me…know I know how Angel felt when he was dating Buffy. _

Cordeila smiled as she thought of Buffy and then she took one last look in the mirror before she walked back out into the bedroom. When she looked toward the bed she just recently got out of all she saw of Buffy was a mob of blonde hair sticking out one end and her feet sticking out the other end.

Buffy was rolled up in the blankets as if he was twenty degrees below zero. Just then an evil thought crossed Cordelia's mind as she looked at a peaceful Buffy sleeping. She walked toward the bed and reached for the covers but before she got a hold of them she heard Buffy sleepy voice come from underneath. "Don't even think about it," Buffy said as she pulled back the covers so she could see Cordelia's face.

Cordelia gave a small pout. "Always ruin my fun," she said as she climbed over Buffy back into bed.

Buffy gave a little shrug as she pulled the covers over he body so she could bring Cordelia close to her and then she pulled the covers over them both. "What can I say…that's what a do, I am a fun ruinner." Buffy leaned her forehand against her girlfriends. "Can we stay here all day?" Buffy asked seriously.

"I wish," Cordelia said. "I don't think I would rather be anywhere else,'" she said.

"Not even the mall?" Buffy said jokingly.

"Lets not go that far," Cordelia said playing along.

Buffy put her hand over her heart as if what Cordelia said hurt. "I never knew I meant so little to you." Buffy said in mock hurt.

"You know me Buffy…nothing comes between me and spending my money." Cordelia said as she rolled over so the Buffy was now underneath her. "That is was true…until you came along," Cordelia said growing serious. "You know what you mean to me right?" Cordelia asked suddenly worried that Buffy didn't know how she felt. "Right?" Cordelia asked more worried now.

Buffy looked at her girlfriend thoughtfully before answering. "Yes, Cordy…I know how you feel…do you know how I feel?" Buffy asked.

A slight smile came to Cordelia's lips. "I have a pretty good idea." Cordelia said as she brought her lips to Buffy's. Soon the two girls where lost in passion, so much that they didn't hear the bedroom door open.

"Gross!" Dawn yelled as she watched Cordelia jump off of Buffy. Buffy was giving her a death glare that she totally ignored. "I mean can't you guys do…whatever it is you do when no one's home?" Dawn asked as she walked further into the room and sat on of the chairs.

"No one is supposed to be here…you are supposed to be at school," Buffy said as she sat up in the bed. "And do you mind explaining to me why you aren't…at school?" Buffy asked.

"And why aren't you?" Dawn asked Buffy.

"Because I don't have to in till eight…" Buffy looked at her clock. "Which is at least another hour away." Buffy finished as she got up out of bed and pushed Dawn out the door with her leaving Cordelia in the room by herself. Cordelia looked around and smiled before she lay back in the bed and pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

Magic Box 

Everyone was waiting in the Magic Box when Buffy and Cordelia arrived later that day. After Buffy somehow managed to get Dawn off to school her and Cordelia decided to go back to sleep. They woke back up around seven, got dressed and headed over here before both of them had to go to work.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Buffy asked and she made her way over to the research table.

"Nothing," Xander said. "Unless you find a train massacre important," he said with a raised eyebrow as he showed Buffy the morning paper. "Just picked it up this morning on my way over here." He told her as she took it out of his hand.

Buffy read over the paper and then looked at Xander and the rest of the gang. "We are going to have to check this out." He said and then she set her gaze on Xander. "You busy today?" she asked.

"No that I know off," he said with a smile. It had been awhile since they actually did real detective work…like the old days.

"I guess I will meet you back here at noon," Buffy said as she looked at everyone.

"Noon?" Xander asked confused.

"It's my lunch break." Buffy stated matter of factly. "Now…do we have any idea who caused this massacre?" Buffy asked as she checked the time. When no one answered Buffy smiled a fake smile. "Great."

Spike's crypt 

Spike was sitting all by himself in is crypt, since it was daytime, watching Passions. Faith was out looking for some kind of job so she could make herself feel important. _Why do I always go for the ones that can go out during the day? _Spike asked himself as he took another drink for his almost empty bottle of Jack Denials, another one of Faith's influences on him.

Just as Passions went to a commercial he heard something do in his basement/bedroom type place. He got up from his chair and grabbed a knife that was sitting on the end table by the comfy chair he snagged from someone. _Who the bloody hell would go walking around in a crypt during the day…except me and mine. _

As he descended the stairs he felt a familiar tingle down in his stomach, something Faith called the "low down tickle." As he rounded the corner to where his bed was he saw something that would have taken his breathe away…if he needed to breath.

"Drusilla?"

Sunnydale High 

Buffy sat at her desk watching the clock. It was eleven fifty nine and she was waiting for that last minute so she and Xander could go search the train. What made the day go by so slow is that many of the kids didn't come t visit her…not that she minded…it was just weird. They live on top of a Hellmouth…they have to have problems.

Just as Buffy was about to get up and walk out the door to go meet up with Xander the phone rang. Buffy let out a deep sigh and rolled her eyes as she sat back down and answered the phone. "Hello this is Buffy Summers' office how many I help you?" she said in not a very excited tone.

"Aw baby, you don't sound very happy to hear my voice," the person said on the other line.

"What you do you want Ben," Buffy asked. _God doesn't this guy have anything better to do that bother me? Every since he helped my mom he think I owe him something. Doesn't he know I am involved? _"You know what don't answer that…I have somewhere I have to be, talk to you later." And before he had a chance to reply Buffy hung up the phone and walked out of her office. _Men!_

Sunnydale Train Stop 

They got to the train around twelve thirty because Xander was late arriving at the Magic Box. When they got there was yellow type surround the whole train…of course the ignored it and walked in anyway.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Xander asked.

"Clues," Buffy said bluntly.

"Moody much?" Xander asked and then he stopped where he was standing which made Buffy look at him funny. "Okay I am spending way too much time with Cordelia." Xander said and Buffy couldn't help the smile that came to her face. "Seriously Buff, what's up?" he asked.

Buffy plopped down in one of the many chairs taped with white tape to show where the bodies where. "It's Ben," Buffy said as if it explained everything.

"Ben? There a Ben…does Cordelia know?" Xander asked clearly not aware of who Ben was.

"Yes…no…it's not like that," Buffy said. "Ben is the doctor that is treating my mother." Xander nodded his head in understanding. "And he has been calling me night and day…now Cordelia doesn't know that he had been calling…you know how she gets." Buffy explained. "And he wont leave me alone…Xander what do I do?" she asked.

"First off Buff you should tell him that you your seeing someone…" he saw that she was about to interrupt so he continued. "Even if he already knows. Secondly tell Cordelia because if she finds out on her own that you are going to be in some trouble," he paused. "And finally simile…because now you know that you are still and hottie when it comes to the opposite sex." He said with a goofy grin.

"Man Xander, when did you become insightful guy," Buffy asked with a smile.

"I don't know…freaky isn't it?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Buffy said as she got up from the chair. "Come on let's get outta here…there isn't anything to find." Buffy said as she and Xander both walked off of the train. Both missing the porcelain doll that lay in one of the storage comportment above the seats.

Cordelia's office 

Cordelia was sitting at her desk going to trough a bunch of paper work when the phone rang and scared her half to death. She looked at the other desk and saw that her coworkers, Risa and Shawna, were not in the office right now.

"Great," Cordelia said as she put down the papers and answered the phone. "Hello this is Cordeila Chase speaking how may I help you?" Cordelia asked in a bored tone.

"Cordelia, hey this Ben, I am the doctor that is treating Ms. Summers." He said into the phone.

"What can I do for you Ben?" Cordelia asked. "Joyce isn't hurt is she?" Cordelia asked suddenly worried.

"No, no, Ms. Summers is fine…I need to talk to you about Buffy actually." He said.

"About?" Cordelia asked confused.

"About the two of us," he said. Cordelia was silent.

_**Bronze**_

They had all agreed to meet at the Bronze so they could give themselves and well-dissevered day off. Buffy was sitting at the table by herself as Anya, Xander, Willow and Tara where dancing. Faith, Spike, and Cordelia where not here yet. Buffy was starting to get antsy the longer time grew on and Cordelia still hadn't shown up.

She wanted to tell her about stocker Ben and she was afraid that if Cordelia didn't show soon that she would find out from someone else. Just as Buffy was about to get up and go call Cordelia, Cordelia herself walked into the Bronze. Buffy couldn't help that her mouth hung open when she saw what Cordelia was wearing.

Buffy started walking toward Cordelia and when Cordelia saw her she turned and walked in a different direction. Cordelia really couldn't deal with Buffy right now…not after what Ben told her. But what Cordelia didn't get was why Buffy just didn't tell her…they never lied to each other. Cordelia sudden movement hurt Buffy so she went off in search of her girlfriend to see what her deal was.

When Buffy finally found Cordelia she saw her talking to some guy…talking rather intimately…as in "will you come home with me tonight" talk. Buffy could hear the conversation, after all slayer hearing had some benefits. Buffy walked faster as she approached Cordelia. When she was finally in reach Buffy reached out and grabbed Cordelia's arm.

"Hey!" Cordelia yelled.

"Excuse us," Buffy said to the guy Cordelia was talking to.

"I think she wants to stay," the guy said as he watched Cordelia struggle to get out of Buffy's grasp.

"Believe me…you don't want to get in my way." Buffy warned.

"And what are you gonna do?" The guys asked and before he knew it he was on the other side of the room watching Buffy walk out the back door with Cordelia behind her. "What the fuck?" he asked himself as he rubbed his head no believing that a girl just took him down.

Buffy and Cordelia walked into the back alley, once outside Cordelia ripped her arm away from Buffy and just glared at her girlfriend. They stood there just staring at each other for a good five minutes. Buffy didn't understand why Cordelia was being to cold towards her…she hadn't done anything wrong.

"What's up with you!" Buffy shouted once their mini staring contest was over.

"Me! What about you!" Cordelia shouted right back. "I thought you said you loved me?" Cordelia asked in a quieter voice, which made Buffy scared. "I thought you loved me."

"I do…Cordy what happened today?" Buffy asked hoping that Ben didn't call and do what she think he did.

"You do," Cordelia mocked. "Well I got a call from you lover today and he explained to me exactly what happen…and all I can say is, Buffy I am shocked." Cordelia said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We had something special you know?" Cordelia said in a soft tone. "No regrets?" Cordelia asked. But before Buffy could answer Cordelia turned and walked away…tossing the apartment key over her shoulder…Buffy picked it up from where it landed, right by her feet. She let a single tear run down her cheek as she walked back into the Bronze.

Meanwhile back inside Spike and Drusilla just walked into the club looking very much like the couple they once where. Spike led Dru to the dance floor not noticing that all the Scoobies where watching him…he didn't care anymore.

Dru had enlightened him on the little fact that the pain he felt every time he bit someone was just his imagination…mind over matter. So the it was easy to say that the big bad was back…and it looked like for good.

When Buffy walked into the Bronze she felt a low down tickle that she hadn't felt in years…it was not a good low down tickle either. But this tickle let her know of a certain vampire that couldn't be here…she was dead…or was she. Spike never did clear up that story for her.

"Drusilla," Buffy growled as she walked through the crowed club. Just as Buffy saw Spike and Drusilla dancing on the floor she saw Faith walking toward the couple. _This is not going to end well. _Buffy thought to herself.

But just then she saw Faith hit the floor and Drusilla soon followed her. Buffy quickly ran over to Faith and kneeled down beside her. "Spike what the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked as she looked for Faith plus and let out a sigh she didn't realize she was holding when she found it.

"It's alright luv, I have something I have to say to both these birds." Spike said as he picked up both Faith and Drusilla…really showing off his super human strength.

Buffy rolled her eyes when he almost dropped Faith. "Let me help you with this," Buffy said as she took Faith from Spike. Buffy followed him as he walked out of the club and toward his crypt. When they got there Buffy put Faith down and left…knowing full well that Spike wouldn't do anything to her…he loved her, she could see it in his eyes.

_**Summers house**_

Buffy walked into her house after dropping Faith off at Spike's. When she walked in she saw her mom, Willow and Tara sitting on the couch waiting for her…and looking very pissed off.

"Hey guys," Buffy said as she hung her coat up and walk further into the living room. When no one answered her she crossed her arms over her chest. "What's up…what's with the angry faces?" Buffy asked.

Willow looked up at her best friend. "How could you?"

"How could I what?" Buffy asked confused.

"I know I have never been a big Cordelia supporter…but no one deservers what you did to her." Buffy continued to look at her as if she was crazy. "Cordelia and I…okay so we never go along but I still thought she was a good person…and god Buffy she loves you." Willow finished as she turned away from her friend.

"Okay color me confused…but what the hell did I do?" Buffy asked.

"Don't act like you don't know," Tara said as she walked closer to Buffy. "Don't say you don't know what we are talking about," Tara said.

"Buffy if you couldn't pay the bill then you should have just told me instead of doing what you did," Joyce said speaking for the first time. "You and Cordelia had something great." She finished.

"What do you mean "had" we haven't broken up…have we?" Buffy asked starting to worry and starting to wonder what the hell it is she did to make every one so pissed off.

"Well you don't expect her to take you back after this do you?" Willow asked holding up a tape. Before she realized it the tape was out of her hands and in the VCR. "Hey!" Willow said in protest and Buffy pressed the fast forward button to see what was on the type.

"I can't watch this again," Joyce said as she left the room.

Buffy continued to fast forward through the tape until she came to some video…and when the video came on she pressed play. After a few minutes her mouth dropped open at what she saw on the screen. "Oh my God."

_**Spike's crypt**_

Spike stood in front of Drusilla, who was tied up, and looked at her lovingly. Just then he looked over at Faith and smiled as he saw that she was coming around. Spike left Dru's side so he could go over to Faith.

"Get away from me," Faith said as she saw Spike approach her.

"I have something that I have been wanting to tell you," he said as he stepped closer and placed a hand on her cheek.

"What that you turned over a new leaf and decided to kill again?" Faith asked sarcastically.

"I love you," Spike said not fazed by her sarcasticness

Faith remained silent as Drusilla spoke up. "This is not how it happens! You are supposed to love Buffy…not Faith!' She shouted outraged. Spike gave Faith a wicked grin and grabbed the stake that was sticking out of her pants pocket. "Spike?" He walked over to Drusilla and smiled one more time before he plunged the stake into her chest. As he walked back over to Faith the love of his old life, Drusilla, blew in the wind.

_**Summers house**_

Buffy sat there still dumbfound at what she saw on the TV. It was she and Ben doing things…that she has not done since Riley. _But how…I have never laid a hand on him. God I haven't even looked at him like that. _

"Guys…I don't know how…but that isn't me." Buffy said as she pointed at the TV.

"Well Buff, you don't have a twin…do you?" Willow asked.

"No," Buffy said. "But I know that isn't me." Just then Buffy looked closer at the screen and read the date. A smile came to her face. "Ha!" she said.

"This is not a funny matter: Willow scolded.

"Read the date Will…it was our anniversary…and I was with Cordeila all day remember." Buffy said as she smiled. And the look on Willow's face caused Buffy's smile to fade. "What?"

"She is leaving for L.A. tomorrow night." Willow said.

"Do you know where she is staying?" Buffy asked. Willow hung her head. "Great," Buffy said as plans started to form in her brain on a way to find her girlfriend before she leaves…for good.

_**…………………………………**_

_**A/N: I hope you like it. Next week will be another long week because I am going to try and get back on my posted schedule (posting the chapters on Fridays) so don't give up on me. Thanks. Oh and if your wondering the Buffy in the video was the Buffybot…I decided to bring her in a little early, after all she has to be in early because Spike is with Faith so there is no reason for her to get made in the next ep. Anyways gotta go update my other stories…review please!**_


	16. I was made to love you

_**Buffy and Cordelia **_

"_**Season 5"**_

**_A/N: Disclaimer in 1st chapter._**

**_…………………_**

_**Chapter 15: I was made to love you**_

__

_**Cordelia's apartment**_

Cordelia thought it would be a long time before she would have to sit in her apartment by herself. She thought he and Buffy had the perfect relationships…she was wrong. Buffy had cheated on her, and what made it worse was that she didn't even seem to care. The she remembered when Buffy told her that she would never cheat like Xander did.

_**Flashback:**_

_**They where sitting in Buffy's bedroom, Joyce was out and they had the whole house to themselves. At first the where going to just go out with the gang but then they decided to stay in and rent movies. Once they got bored of watching movies they went into Buffy's bedroom. **_

_**They hadn't made love yet, just cuddles, but Cordelia had a feeling that tonight would be the night…basically because everything was perfect. **_

_**End Flashback:**_

Cordelia whipped the tears from her eyes as she remembers their first night together. The first night she gave everything to Buffy. She had never in her life given herself to someone like that…she exposed herself completely.

_**Flashback:**_

_**They started kissing softly, Cordelia couldn't remember the last time she was kissed this softly…and she really didn't care. Just then she felt Buffy's hands go up she shirt. "Buffy…wait," Cordelia said as she reached down and halted Buffy's roaming hand.**_

"_**What's wrong?" Buffy asked.**_

"_**I'm scared," Cordelia stated as she and Buffy both sat up in Buffy's bed.**_

"_**Of what?" Buffy asked confused. "Me? My strength?" she asked.**_

"_**No," Cordelia reassured her. "I am scared of…" Cordelia looked away.**_

**_Then it finally dawned on Buffy. "Your scared of getting hurt?" Buffy asked and Cordelia nodded. "Cordy, babe, I would never hurt you." Buffy said as she brought Cordelia closer to her. "I would die if I saw the look on your face when you saw Xander and Willow," Buffy titled Cordelia's head so she was looking in her eyes. "I would die before I saw that look." Buffy said with a kiss._**

_**That is when Cordelia finally let go.**_

_**End Flashback:**_

Cordelia lay back in her bed as she remembers that night. She was right…the night was perfect. Cordelia wished things could go back to the way they where…but she didn't know if she could ever trust Buffy again. What she did was so much worse that what Xander and Willow did to her, they just kissed, while Buffy went all out.

Yet with all the evidence she has, she is still having a hard time believing that Buffy could do such a thing. Buffy was always so gently and reassuring that Cordelia just couldn't believe that she would do something so deceitful. _Why would she do this to me? I am the kinda person that people just cheat on. I mean look and Xander and Willow. Xander wouldn't even look her way until we started dating. And even when I broke it off he stopped looking her way. What's up with that? _

Just as Cordelia was about to go to bed the phone rang. She looked over and read the caller ID. It was Buffy. It was like the twentieth time she had called in the last hour. Cordelia didn't pick up the phone, instead she weaved through the books she packed and walked into her bedroom. She would be leaving tomorrow night so she needed to get her rest.

Before she finally drifted off to sleep she heard Buffy's message on the answering machine. "Cor? I know your there and you just want to talk to me." Cordelia smiled, Buffy knew her so well. "The tape is not what it looks like, watch it again and look at the date on it. You will see that there is no way that it was me because it was our anniversary and I was with you the whole day." Buffy pleaded and Cordelia couldn't help the tears that flowed.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Buffy sat on her bed looking at the phone she just hung up. She was trying to get a hold of Cordelia before she left for L.A. She needed to tell her that it wasn't her on the tape and that Ben is only telling here this so he could spilt them up. And so far it's working.

Just then Buffy remember their first fight.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Buffy was sitting in the kitchen when Cordelia came storming down the stairs looking for her girlfriend. And when she walked into the kitchen she saw Buffy eating a bowl of cereal. **_

"_**Buffy Anne Summers!" Cordelia said angrily.**_

_**Buffy knew she was in trouble as soon as her middle name came from Cordelia's mouth. "Yeah?" Buffy asked really not remembering what she had done to make Cordelia so mad. **_

_**Cordelia showed her the shirt Buffy had borrowed. "Oh," Buffy said with a grimace as she looked at all the blood and mud stains on it. "Oops." She said with a tiny smile. She forgot to take the shit off before she went slaying. **_

"_**Oops!" Cordelia yelled. "Is that all you have to say! Buffy this was my favorite shirt!" she yelled.**_

_**Now Buffy was becoming angry. "Then you shouldn't have let me wear it!" She yelled. "You know the job description."**_

"_**Well you said you would change before you went slaying!"**_

"_**Yeah I guess I forgot!" Buffy said.**_

"_**Yeah and I guess you can forget about sleeping in a bed tonight," Cordelia said as she walked upstairs. **_

_**Buffy heard the lock on the door and she hung her head. There was no key for her bedroom door so she guessed it would be the couch for her for a while. She got up and went to the hall closet and grabbed some blankets. "This is going to be a long night," she said to herself, as she got ready for bed. **_

_**End Flashback:**_

Buffy was still looking at the phone when Xander came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Normal people would have jumped because he was so quiet but being the slayer she heard him coming. "Still no answering?" he asked and Buffy looked down even more as a tear escaped her eyes. "It's okay Buff, she will come around." He paused. "Hey what do you say we had over to the bronze?" He suggested.

"Sure," Buffy said as she got her things together. She might as well do something to get her mind of the heartache. Plus maybe Cordelia would be there.

_**Cordelia's apartment**_

Cordelia got up out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She looked at herself and grimaced at what she saw. _Wait isn't the Bronze having some mega party tonight? _She asked herself. Before she knew it she was getting ready to head over to the Bronze, where hopefully she could get her mind off of Buffy.

_**Somewhere along the street**_

A black car pulled over and a young girl who looked o be in her twenties got out. "Thank you," she said as she closed the door.

"You sure I can't give you a lift?" the man in the car asked.

"No I am here to find Warren," she said with a smiled as she walked away from the man. "Warren?" she called out as she started to walk the streets of Sunnydale. "Have you seen Warren?" she asked a random person on the street. When the person didn't responded she walked away and head to where she heard the loud noise…the Bronze.

_**The Bonze**_

Buffy was sitting at a table with Xander, Willow, Anya, and Tara…believe it or not she was actually having a good time. Faith and Spike had yet to show up and when Buffy actually thought about those two she realized that neither one of them where around much anymore. _I guess Faith finally found someone that could match her slayer stamina. _

Dawn and Riley haven't been around the gang much either and Buffy really didn't want to know why. Basically it was the old gang again…just like the good old days back in high school. The only exceptions are that they all have people they loved deeply with them.

Just as Buffy was about to take a sip of her drink she looked over at the dance floor and saw a skanky brunette dancing with a good looking blonde guy. From a distance it almost looked like Faith and Spike but the hair on the guy wasn't bleached.

Xander was about to tell Buffy about the hottie on the dance floor when he caught a look at the girls face. _Cordelia? _He thought to himself as he squinted to get a better look. _Man she is taking this a little too far…I mean she hasn't even heard Buffy's side of the story. _

Then he saw that Cordelia was about to turn around he got up from the table and went over to her. "May I cut in," he said as he took her away from the dance floor so he could talk to her. "Cordelia what the hell do you think your doing?" he asked outraged that she would do something like this to one of his best friends.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Cordelia asked in a sarcastic voice, not really wanting to talk right now.

"It looks like your trying to piss Buffy off," he said and she just looked at him. "You know what she will do if she saw you with him," Xander gestured to the guy. "Trust me you don't want to mess with a jealous slayer," he said with his hands raised.

"She betrayed me Xander! Not the other way around. You saw the tape, no?" she said.

"No…yes I've seen the tape…but your wrong about her betraying you," Xander said and Cordelia just looked at him, which told him to continue. He took the tape out of his pocket; he planned on giving it to her if he saw her, and gave it to her. "Watch it again, but this time look a little closer at what the screen says," with that he walked away.

Just as Xander was lost in the crowd and young brunette came over to Cordelia with a smile. "Excuse me have you seen Warren?" she asked.

Cordelia looked at her as if she was crazy. Who went up to people they didn't know and asked if the knew someone. "I'm sorry but no," Cordelia said.

"Thank you," the girl said and then she turned away.

Cordelia looked across the room at Xander's table and she caught Buffy's gaze. Buffy looked furious and it took Cordelia a couple of minutes to realize why she was so mad. _God she thinks I was hitting on that girl. _Cordelia paused. _Should I be offended that Buffy thinks that I would stoop that low? _"Buffy!" Cordelia called out as she saw Buffy approached the young brunette girl that she was just talking to.

But it was too late Buffy already caught up to the girl. "Excuse me," Buffy said as she stepped in front of the girl.

"Oh do you know Warren?" The girl asked.

Accept Buffy didn't say yes or no she just reared back and punched the girl in the face. But the girl didn't flinch she just reared back and punched Buffy, which sent her flying through the window. "Buffy!" Cordelia called out running over to her girlfriend. "Buffy are you okay?" Cordelia asked helping her up.

"That wasn't very nice," the brunette said.

"I'm sensing that you didn't like that," Buffy said as she stepped back through the window.

The girl smiled and then she walked out of the club and everyone's eyes where on her as she left. Buffy suddenly turned on Cordelia. "Man you moved on quick…did you at least wait a day?" Buffy asked outraged but she wasn't too sure about why she was so upset. "I thought I meant more to you."

"You're the one that cheated Buffy…not me!" Cordelia said getting angry.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," Buffy said as she turned and walked away from Cordelia and if she would have turned around and looked at her girlfriend she would have saw tears coming from her eyes.

Cordelia quickly whipped the tears away and turned and walked in the opposite direction. The tape Xander gave her still in her hands, but she wasn't so sure that she wanted to know the truth anymore. But just as she was walking out she caught sight of the last person she wanted to see…Ben. _I am probably going to regret this. _Cordelia told herself as she walked in his direction.

"Cordelia?" Ben asked as he saw her approach. But she didn't say anything she just walked up to him and grabbed him around the throat, she may not have as much strength as Buffy, but she has here share. "C-Cordelia I c-can't breathe." He chocked out.

"Stay away from Buffy," She gritted out as she let go of his throat and walked away.

_**Summers House**_

Buffy decided to go back to her house instead of going home to an empty bed and a lonely night. As Buffy was walking in the house she noticed that her mom was also just getting home…she had forgotten that her mother had a date tonight.

Buffy opened the to door to reveal Giles, who had babysitted Dawn while they where out having their fun. Sometimes Buffy felt badly for Giles because he always got stuck babysitting. Buffy smiled at him as she entered.

"How was your night Buffy?" Giles asked as he started to pull on his jacket.

"Could have gone better," she said as she leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms around her chest. "Saw Cordelia there…with another girl, and I kinda freaked." He paused not sure if she wanted to concern Giles with her latest problem. Off Giles' scared look Buffy continued. "Don't worry Giles, wait do worry," he creased his eyebrows in confusion. "She threw me across a room."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah and that is the part that has me confused…I mean she didn't even try." She paused. "It was like me throwing Xander across the room." Buffy said as an example and then she looked into Giles' eyes. "Not that I have ever tried…never even thought about it." She said with a smile.

"Right," Giles said with a smile as he walked to the door and opened it for Ms. Summers. "Hello Ms. Summers…how was your night out?" he asked as she entered the door.

"It was very nice, thanks Rupert." Joyce said as he closed the door behind her. "And how was your evening with Dawn?" she asked with a hint of sarcasm. He just glared at her which made he smile even more. "Aren't teenagers fun?" she asked with a smile that both her and Buffy shared.

"Well I guess I should be heading home…Buffy see you at the Magic Box in the morning so we can figure out this new mystery."

"Sure thing," Buffy said as she opened the door for Giles.

"Don't worry about Cordelia," he said in her ear as he hugged her. "Night all," he said as he walked out the door.

Buffy watched as Giles got into his car and drove off. _Is he right about Cordelia? Is she going to come around and realize that I did nothing wrong? God I hope Xander remembered to give her the tape. _Buffy thought to herself as she turned around. And when she turned around she was surprised to see her mother still standing there. "God mom…dead people make more noise than you, and trust me…I would know." Buffy said as she out her hand over her chest.

"Sorry," Joyce said. "How was your night?" Joyce asked as she went over and sat on the couch. Soon joined by Buffy.

"You know, same old same old." Buffy said with very little excitement. "Hey! What about your night with Mr. Perfect?" she asked as she recalled the time her mom was telling her about Scott, the man she went out with.

"It was perfect," Joyce said with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Perfect?" Buffy asked. "I didn't see him come up to the door for a good-night kiss…oh! And I don't see flowers," Buffy said as she looked around the house.

"What you don't like him?" Joyce asked in a playful voice. "I guess that means I better go get my bra from his car," Joyce said as she got up and headed to the door.

"Mom!" Buffy said as she got up and cut her off. When she saw her mothers smile she could help but smile too. "That is so not funny," Buffy said. Just then Buffy looked at the clock behind her mother. "Well I guess I better be heading home," Buffy gave her mother a hug. "See you tomorrow," Buffy said as she headed down the walkway. _Might as well do a quick swipe of the cemetery before I head home. _

_**Cordelia's apartment**_

Cordelia looked around her apartment and saw that everything was all packed up. "So I guess this is the last night in my apartment," Cordelia said to herself, as she looked around at all the boxes. _And then I am out of Sunnydale…and out of Buffy's life for good. _Cordelia thought.

Cordelia let out a deep breath as she walked into her bedroom, and as soon as she did she saw the tape on her bed, the tape Xander ad given her. "What the hell?" Cordelia asked as she picked up and put it in her VCR that she had yet to unhook.

As the tape started to play Cordelia sat on the bed that her and Buffy used to share. At first there was that fuzzy stuff and then the camera closed in on the bed, where you could clearly see a head of blonde hair and a head of brunette hair.

Cordelia turned her head because she didn't want to watch. Just then Xander's words came back to her. _Watch it again, but this time look a little closer at what the screen says. What the hell did he mean by that…the screen doesn't say anything? Wait, it's a recorder and that means there is a date in the corner…god I am so mentally challenged. _Cordelia paused in her thoughts as she thought about what she just thought. _I am spending why too much time with Buffy._

Cordelia turned toward the TV and looked down in the right hand corner and read the date. _Oh my God it was our anniversary…but that means it isn't her because we were together the whole day. _Cordelia continued to look at the TV, at the date. She didn't know what to think, was it a Buffy clone that was with her all the time too? Why would someone make a Buffy clone?

Just then there was a knock at her door. _Who the hell could be here? _She asked herself as she got up to answer the door. When she gets to the door she looks thought the pip hole and sees Xander. _What the hell does he want? _She asked as she unlocked the door and opened it for him. "Come on in," she said as she moved to one side.

Xander walks in and sees all the boxes. "Already to go I see," he said in a bitter voice.

"Yeah," Cordelia said as she moved in-between the boxes to sit on the couch.

Xander takes a seat next to here. "She loves you…you know that right?" he said and she nodded. "She doesn't even sleep at the apartment that much anymore…Dawnie says she sleeps in her old room." Xander paused to look down at his feet. "The last time I saw her this lost with out the person she loves since...well since Angel. The only other person she has ever loved."

"She loved Riley," Cordelia said quickly.

"No she didn't," Xander said with a smile. "You could see it in her eyes every time he was around…he wasn't Angel and he wasn't you…he was just convenient." Xander looked up and looked Cordelia in the eyes. "She loves you more than anyone she has ever loved…including Angel. Getting her to admit that will be tough, but I know it." He got up and walked to the door. "Think about what your ready to give up. If you don't love her like she loves you then leave…make it a clean break. But if you do then think about what you might be missing." And with that he walked out the door.

"When did he become so insightful?" Cordelia asked to an empty room. Cordelia just sat there thinking about what he had said before she finally feel asleep.

_**Magic Box (morning)**_

Buffy was in the training room with Xander and Giles, she has been there since seven in the morning. She really didn't want to stay in bed by herself…it wasn't that fun. So she figured extra training couldn't hurt.

Xander was dressed in a oversized puffy suit and Buffy was using his as a punching bag. He hadn't told her about talking to Cordelia yet because she specifically told them to stay out of it and that she would fix it on her own. But he was tired of seeing both of his friends in misery.

"Oh! And the she was like "Buffy you're the one that cheated!" She doesn't even know that whole story," Buffy said. Xander was so lost in his thoughts that he was forgotten that she was talking. "She doesn't have the right to accuse me of anything until she knows all the facts!" Buffy said as she continued to punch away.

"Buffy…" Xander chocked out as she continued to punch harder.

"Oh…Xander," Buffy said as she stopped punching and took off his face guard. "Do you need to set?" she asked him.

"I don't think I can…I wouldn't mind a good lean though," he said with a grimace. Buffy wrapped her arms around him as much as she could and pulled him toward the wall where he did in deed lean. "So what's with taking your anger out on me?" he asked with half seriousness.

"I don't know," Buffy said as she sat on the couch next to him. "I just don't have anyone to talk to about this. I mean when I usually had problems I would always go to Cordelia and she would help me figure it out," Buffy said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry Buff, it's all gonna work out." Xander said.

"I hope so," Buffy said.

Meanwhile out in the shop Willow, Tara, Giles, and Xander where all researching what there mystery brunette could be…and so far they have come up empty-handed. Anya was busying with customers. Just as Anya finished with another customer the bell above the door rang and signaled someone's arrival.

"Good morning how may I…" Anya stopped when she saw who it was. "Oh…it's you." She said as she went back to what she was doing.

"Nice to see you too," Cordelia said as she walked over to where everyone was sitting. "Find anything on our new friend?" she asked the group but noone answered. "Hello?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in L.A.?" Tara asked with bitterness that Cordelia never heard the young girl use.

"I leave tonight," she lied. She just didn't want the to tell Buffy that she was staying…she wanted to surprise her. "Is Xander here?" she asked.

"Xander is mine…what do you want with him?" Anya asked.

"I need a favor…is he in the back?" she asked.

"Yeah with Buffy," Willow said.

"Thanks," Cordelia said as she walked to the back room. She stopped right outside the door and she fantly hear Buffy and Xander talking. _It's now or never Chase. _Cordelia thought to herself as she walked through the door. She saw Xander, in a large puffy suit, leaning against the wall and Buffy sitting on the couch. "Hello Buffy."

"Hey," Buffy said as she stood up. "How ya been?"

"Good."

"Good."

"I need to speak with Xander," Cordelia said bluntly. She saw a hurt look run across Buffy face and she wanted to punch herself. _Nice one. _Buffy didn't say anything instead she just walked out of the training room and into the main shop leaving Xander and Cordelia by themselves. "Could you change out of the puffy suit," he looked at her funny. "I can't have a serious conversation with you if you look three hundred pounds." Cordelia said with a smile.

"What do you want?" Xander asked when he came back out from the little changing room Giles had set up.

"I need a favor from you," Cordelia said. Xander and Cordelia both took a seat on the couch as Cordelia went on to explain what she needed from Xander and what time she need it done by. Hopefully nothing horrible came up that would ruin her plan.

Meanwhile in the main shop Buffy sat at the table and watched as everyone researched…she never liked to research, one of things her and Faith had in common. She had went into Giles office and changed into something that wasn't so sweaty.

"You know…I bet she's a robot," Anya said out of nowhere and everyone looked at her. "What? I mean look at her…she says they same thing to everyone…"Have you seen Warren?"…Oh! And who the hell is Warren?" Anya asked.

"You know in a scary way she has a point," Tara said.

"Thank you…Hey!"

Everyone thought about what was just said and then Buffy turned to Willow. "Look up this Warren guy…I think it is about time I visit this mystery man." Buffy said.

_**Glory's apartment**_

Glory was standing in the middle of her big apartment room when she felt a familiar feeling go through her. "Oh no! Not now," she said as she felt and agonizing pain shot through her body. The next thing she knew she was no longer herself instead she was Ben…she alter ego. The phone was ring and Ben picked it up wondering who would be calling him.

"Hello?" he asked into the phone.

"Ben?"

"Cordelia?"

"Yeah…hey listen I just want you to know that the whole splitting me and Buffy up thing…yeah it didn't work." She said into the phone. "You see the date on the tape was our anniversary and we where together the whole day." Cordelia said.

"Is that right?" Ben asked with a grim look on his face.

But Cordelia didn't respond instead she just hung up the phone leaving Ben there listening to the dial tone.

_**Warren House**_

Cordelia had been a real bitch to her when she walked into the training room and Buffy didn't understand why. Buffy stormed up the walkway of the address Willow had given her on this Warren guy.

Just as she was about to knock on the door she door swung opened and there stood a guy who looked to be in his mid twenties…if not younger. He was, to say the least, shocked to see her at his door.

"Warren?" Buffy asked after a moment of silence. "Are you Warren?"

"Yes I am," he said.

"Who is this…Warren?" The girl behind him asked. Buffy guessed it was his girlfriend. "Warren answer me!" She said when he didn't answer.

"I am Buffy Summers…we went to High School together," Buffy said as he opened the door for her to walk in.

"Yeah I know who you are," he said. "April…did she hurt anyone?" he asked.

_Okay check, name is April. _Buffy said to herself. "No…at least not anyone important," she said as she shrugged her shoulder a little. After all she was the slayer, she would heal. "Why is she here?" Buffy asked.

"She is looking for me," he said.

"Yeah…I got that," Buffy said. _Could he state the obvious anymore? _Buffy looked around his small home. "You look like your moving…and in a hurry. Is it because of April?" Buffy had to ask.

"Yeah," he said as he too looked at all his stuff packed away in boxes. Just then he saw his girlfriend walking out of the bathroom with a bag in her hands. "Where are you going?" he asked as she grabbed her coat and walked toward the door.

"I'm leaving," he said as if it where obvious…and it was.

"What? Why?" _God could this guy be anymore dense? _Buffy asked herself as she watched Warren try and convince his girlfriend to stay.

"Because Warren you have strange girls showing up at your door and you explained to me why we are moving…I mean we just got here." She said as she walked toward the door. "I don't like all these secretes Warren," she said as she walked out the door making sure to slam it shut behind her.

Warren turned around to look at Buffy. "There is something I need to tell you." He said as he walked over and sat on the couch.

"Trust me I know," Buffy said knowing full well what he was going to tell her.

"No…this is something you couldn't possible know." He said and Buffy crossed her arms over he chest. "You see April isn't like other girls…" he paused, as if a dramatic pause. "She's a robot."

"Uh-huh," Buffy said. Already knowing what she was. "So April is…what a toy that you programmed to do God knows what," Buffy said as she took a seat across from him on a chair.

"Yes and no," he said and off Buffy confused look he continued. "I made care to care about me, I'm really care. She like what I like, she does what I do, she thinks what I think, and so on. I didn't just make the toy that your thinking about…I made a girlfriend." He said with seriousness.

"And what you got bored and dumped her." Buffy said wondering why on earth someone would make a girlfriend.

"Something like that," he said. And when Buffy didn't move to say anything he continued. "You see she got boring…predictable." He said. "So I didn't so much as dump her, as I went out and didn't some back," he said. "I left her in my dorm room." He finished.

"In your dorm room!" Buffy yelled standing up. "You didn't even tell her you where leaving! You know men like you are the reason I no longer date men!" Buffy said as she walked to the door. "I am not even going to bother asking if she is dangerous because if what you say is true than she loves you and love is a dangerous thing." Buffy said as she opened the door. "Come on…we have to find her." Buffy said as she walked out. Warren followed behind her.

_**Park**_

April was walking in the park looking lost, she had looked all over for Warren and so far she had yet to find him. Just then April saw someone walking in the park and decided to go see if they knew who Warren was.

Cordelia was walked along the park sidewalk on her way to the flower place so she could pick up Buffy's favorite flowers, which believe it or not, where white roses. Buffy never struck Cordelia as a girl who had a favorite kind of flower…but she was wrong. That was one thing she loved about Buffy, she always surprised her.

"Do you know where I kind find Warren?" April asked Cordelia as she approached her.

_Man this girl is so annoying but I know something I could say to get her off this Warren guy. _"Yeah listen Warren is my boyfriend and I want you to stop looking for him." Cordelia said with a satisfied smile. But then the girl's arms shot out and grabbed her around her arm. "Hey!" Cordelia yelled.

"You can't go," April, said when Cordelia tried to get away. "Not until you stop lying," she said.

"Let go," Cordelia said as she continued to struggle in the grip.

Just the April spun her around and grabbed her around her stomach, successfully cutting into her air supply. "You have to stop lying," April said in a calm tone, which only made the situation worse. April tightened her grip around Cordelia.

Buffy and Warren rounded the corner only to see April holding Cordelia in a death grip. "Cordelia!" Buffy shouted as she made her way over to her girlfriend.

"April let her go," Warren said as he came up behind Buffy.

"No…she lied to me," April said as she continued to hold her. "She has to tell the truth." Just then April turned her head just in time to see Buffy swinging and park bench at her. "Hey!" she said as she stumbled back and dropped Cordelia.

"Are you alright?" Warren asked as he got Cordelia out of harms way.

"Fine," Cordelia said as she tried to catch her breath.

Buffy swung at April again but this time she dogged it. April came over to her and grabbed her around the thought but nothing was happening…there was no more strength in her. Instead of lifting Buffy off the ground April did nothing but hold her neck as if it was about to fall off. "It's getting dark," April said as she looked around.

At first Buffy was confused but then she understand. "Yeah," she said looking at the still bright day. Buffy looks over at Warren. "Warren you have to tell her," Buffy said.

"Tell me what Warren?" April asked.

"April I…I don't love you anymore," He points to Buffy knowing that if April got angry Buffy could handle her. "I love her!" he said.

"Huh?" Buffy asked and then she looked at April who growled. Buffy looked at her funny and then back at Warren. "She growls…you made her so she could growl." Buffy asked not wanting to believe it.

April lunged at Buffy knocking off her feet. But April never got the chance to hit her or anything because her batteries ran out and she just fell on top of Buffy. "This is defiantly a day to put in the never want to talk about again file of my brain." Buffy said as she pushed April of her. "And you…get away from my girlfriend…I so can't believe you madder her growl." Buffy looked back at April on the ground. "Get rid of her." Buffy told Warren as she and Cordelia walked off.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment**_

Buffy and Cordelia walked into a darkened apartment and when Cordelia flicked on the lights Buffy breathe was caught in her throat. As she looked around the room she saw flowers scattered along the flower and furniture.

"I was on my way to the flower shop when that crazy girl…"

"She was a robot."

"Okay crazy robot grabbed me…I wanted to get the flowers you love so much." Cordelia said as she came up behind Buffy and put her arms around her waist. "Now that we have the whole telling Giles thing out of the way, which if you ask me took way too long." Cordelia said as she turned Buffy around in her arms. She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her lips. "You have no idea how much I missed that." Cordelia said when she pulled away.

But Buffy didn't say anything she just kissed Cordelia again as they made their way to their bedroom where Buffy soon found out that their bed was also covered in flowers. "I love you Cordy," Buffy said as she laid her done on the bed.

"I love you too Buffy." Cordelia said. "You know I had this big night planned and you are skipping right to the end," Cordelia said as Buffy kissed along her jaw line.

"I don't care…do you?" Buffy asked.

"Not one bit," Cordelia as she aloud her girlfriend to do her magic.

_**Summers house (next day)**_

Buffy walked into her house and threw her coat over the banister. She saw a note on the table and read it. "In case I am not home Riley already picked Dawn up from school…they went to the movies…love mom." Buffy smiled and put the note down. She came over to tell her mom about her and Cordelia because somehow Giles let it slip that they where fighting. But her mom wasn't home to tell. "Well I might as well catch some TV while I wait…since Cordelia is at work and everything.

But turned toward the living room and saw her mother lying there on the couch. "Mom? Mom? Mommy?"

****

_**AN: I know every Buffy fan out there dooesn't like the fact of Joyce dieing, or that fact the Joss killed off Joyce, but he did. And if "The Body" wasn't such a good episode then i would not be rewriting it...but it was so i am. Just to let you know there will not be much talking in the next episode...just a lot of thinking. Hope you like this chapter!**_


	17. The Body

Buffy and Cordelia

"_**Season 5"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**A/N: The Body in my opinion is one best episode in all of season 5…that and Family. The bold sentences and stuff are all their negative thoughts…them blaming themselves. The Anya and Willow fight is the diolouge from the show...it was the perfect Anya moment and i couldn't chage it.**_

………………

_**Chapter 17: The Body**_

**_Buffy house_**

"Mom…mom…mommy?" Buffy said as she entered her house and saw her mothers still form lying on the couch. _Why isn't she answering me? Did I do something that would have made her mad…no, I haven't been around to do anything. _Buffy continued to stair at her mother and still there was no movement.

After about two minutes Buffy noticed something strange about her mother…she wasn't breathing. No rise and fall in her chest…it just lay there…flat. _Is this some kind of sick joke? Did someone put a spell on her…to make her look dead? **You know no one put a spell on her…it is her time. **No! It can't be…the doctors gave her a clean bill of health when they released her. _

Buffy walked over to her mother's body and when she got closer she heard no heartbeat. _No…**Just think what might have been if you got her sooner…if you didn't stay in bed with Cordelia this morning for those few extra minutes…you could have saved her. **_

Buffy finally made it to her mother's still form, though it wasn't that long of a walk…it felt like a life time to her. Buffy leaned over and touched her mother's cheek and as soon as she did she quickly pulled it back as if it where firry hot…but it was the opposite…it was ice cold. _She has been dead…**Ha! You said it…how does that make you feel…makes you feel useless doesn't? The one person in your life that you thought would always be there…and you could save her. **Stop it…you don't know what you talking about…why and I talking to myself? **Do you really think this is the right time to me making fun of yourself… I mean your mother just died. **Please…stop…I have to call an ambulance. **Go ahead but you already know it's too later for her.**_

Buffy got up from her mother's body and walked slowly to the phone. "Hello?" she said when some one picked up on the other end.

"What's your emergency?" a woman asked.

_Is this considered an emergency?_ "My…my mother isn't breathing." Buffy said. _**You are just wasting your time. **Shut up! _"Go over to her body? Okay." Buffy said as she listened to the instruction given to her by the woman on the phone. "S…she's cold." Buffy said to the woman. "Hello?" Buffy asked when the woman went silent.

"Okay miss you are going to have to wait for the paramedics to get there…they should be there any minute…meanwhile I advise you to not disturb the body," the woman said.

"O-okay." Buffy said as she watched her mother as if willing her to get up and laugh it off. "I need to make a phone call," Buffy said into the phone and before the woman could argue with her she hung up the phone. Buffy looked at the phone and pressed speed dial four…Giles.

"Hello?" came a muffled sleepy reply.

"Giles…its Buffy, I need you to get over here as quick as you can," Buffy said and then she hung up the phone not giving him time to ask questions. Then she once again looked at her phone and hit speed dial one…Cordelia.

"Hello?" Came another sleepy reply.

"Cordy…babe…I need you," Buffy said with a sad voice. And then she hung up knowing that they would both be on there way as quickly as they could. _**Always thinking of yourself…calling your girlfriend over here when your mother should be the most important thing, but no…you have to be comforted. **That is not why I called her here…**sure it isn't.**_

_I can't look at her anymore…is that wrong? **Yes, she is your mother…she put up with you and know you can't even bare the site of her dead body…what kind of daughter are you? **I am a good daughter! I would die for her! **Yeah but now your too late to safe her…a good daughter would have saved her!**_

Buffy walked away from her mother's body, trying to escape the truth of the situation and her annoying mind. Yet unlike her mother, her mind followed her. _**That's right Buffy, walk away, like you always do when you don't want to deal with something. When things get to hard or too upsetting, turn your back on the situation and try to forget it…new flash! It isn't going to go away this time…your mother it dead…and you couldn't do anything about it! **I know!_

Buffy walked to the back door and looked outside where life continued. _How does it continue like this? Don't they have the slightest idea what happened to the world today…the world lost someone special, someone that can never be replaced. **And whose fault is that? **No ones…it was a natural cause. **Whatever you have tot tell yourself.**_

Buffy turned and closed the door on the world that never knew Joyce, and the great women that she was. She turned and walked into the hallways and once she did she doubled over and vomited all over the floor. _**You're such a wuss Summers. Can't take a little death in your life…I mean you deal with this every day of your sorry little life. **Not this kind. _

Just then Buffy heard the door open and when she looked up she saw Giles standing they're looking at her with worry. _**Always trusting Giles…how will he think of you now…now that you failed your mother. **Shut up. _

"Buffy…" Giles started but then he turned and looked into the living room and saw Joyce lying there. "Oh God…Joyce?" he said as he walked over to the older woman…the mother to the child he loved as if she were his own.

"No…" Buffy said quietly as she walked into the living room after him. When she saw him bent over the body calling for her all she wanted to do was break down and cry…but she couldn't she had to stay strong…after all she was the slayer. "We're not supposed to moved the body!" Buffy yelled and as soon as she did her hand flew over her mouth.

_Oh my God! I said it…I didn't want to say it. **Bravo! You're finally admitting it. **_Giles got up off the floor and went over to Buffy and took her in his arms. _Where are the paramedics? They should have been here by now. _Just then the ambulance pulled up in the driveway and Buffy moved away from the warmth of Giles' arms to greet them. "She's in here," she said pointing to the living room and they entered.

Buffy watched as they began CPR and everything else they could to get Joyce's heart pumping again, but nothing was working. _**This is all your fault, you weren't here…you were out living the good life with your girlfriend. How does that make you feel? **Leave me alone. **No…not until you admit it to yourself that you could have stopped this…that you could have saved her. **_

"Lets call it," one of the paramedics said.

"No…"

"She's cold man," he said when the one argued.

_Please tell I didn't just hear them say that. _Just then one of the men got up and turned to Buffy. "I'm sorry Ms. but your mother was gone a long time before you got home…there was nothing you could have done." He said. And when he saw that Buffy wasn't going to respond he turned back to his partner and got Joyce's body ready for transport.

**_What do they know…it was so your fault. _**This time Buffy didn't try to fight back with her brain because believe it or not she was starting to believe what it was telling her. She could have gotten here in time to save her mother…all she needed to do was get out of the warmth of Cordelia's arms a little sooner, and maybe just maybe she would have saved her mother.

Just as the paramedics where bringing Joyce out Cordelia was on her way in. She stopped at the door and looked at Buffy. Giles stood off to the side. "I think I will leave you two alone," Giles said as he walked out of the living room and out the front door.

"Thanks," Cordelia said as he walked past her. Cordelia closed the door behind Giles and turned to look at Buffy. "Babe…" she said as she moved closer. She didn't want to move too fast because she didn't want to startle Buffy into running after the ambulance.

"I should…" Buffy said as she walked toward the door but she never reached it because Cordelia brought her in for a hug. And with that tiny gesture Buffy finally broke down…because with Cordelia she knew she was safe…she didn't care anymore. _How could I let this happen…I was supposed to be here…here for her when she needed me…but no my life was so much more important than my mothers health. _

"It's okay babe," Cordelia said as she held Buffy in her arms. _She must blame herself for this. **Yeah isn't that horrible…especially since you should blame yourself. She stayed in bed with you this morning, she bought the apartment for you, she does everything to make you happy…just like always Cordelia Chase gets what she wants. **It's not even like that. I don't care about a;; that stuff anymore and she knows that. **Yeah maybe she does, but if it weren't for you she would still be living with her mother instead of in a apartment…you noticed she stilled lived at home when she was with Riley. **_

_Buffy knows that all I want is her! That I don't care about the things she buys me or all that other stuff…she knows that I love her! **Whatever you have to tell yourself. **Just stay out of my business. _"Hey…lets get outta here," Cordelia suggested out loud.

"No…I have to go tell Dawn," Buffy said as she removed herself from Cordelia's arms and walked outside.

**_Sunnydale Middle School_**

Dawn was sitting in the classroom talking to this really cute guy, or at least she thought he was cute. His name was Travis and every girl in school wanted to be his girlfriend, yet no one was so Dawn figured she at least had to give it a shot. _What's the worst that could happen? **He could say no. **Shut up. **Wait, what about Riley. **Hey, I look as long as I don't touch._

Just as Dawn was about to ask him a question she saw her sister coming down the hallway with Cordelia…they looked like crap.

"Hey is that Cordelia Chase?" Travis asked. "She is a legend in this school…all the teacher still talk about her and how much she achieved." He paused. "If she achieved so much then why is she still in Sunnydale?"

"Hey Dawn…isn't that your sister?" her friend Renee asked her.

"Yeah," Dawn said with bitterness in her voice. Buffy walked into the classroom and went over to Dawn's teacher and whispered something that she could her and by the look on her face she didn't want to know. The teacher nodded and Buffy walked over to her. "Where's mom…I thought she was picking me up?" Dawn asked but Buffy didn't answer.

Dawn followed Buffy out of the classroom and into the hallway. _Is it just me or does Buffy look really, and I mean really tired. She looks as if she hadn't slept in days. _Buffy stopped and pulled Dawn so that she was in front of her. Dawn couldn't help but notice that Cordelia was giving Buffy her distance. _Are Cordelia and Buffy fighting again? I hope not because they look so depressed when they aren't around each other. _

"Buffy…what's goin on?" Dawn asked when her and Buffy just stood there in silence.

"Dawn…there is something I need to tell you…and it isn't going to be easy for you to take," Buffy said.

_Does she know she is so obviously staling? _"Buffy just spit it out what ever it is I am sure I can take it, I mean how bad can it be?" Dawn said as she looked at her sister's wiriness.

"Dawn…" Buffy paused trying to think of the right words to say. Buffy took a quick glance back toward Cordelia and she gave her a comforting smile. "Dawnie…it's about mom…she passed away this morning. The paramedics said that she was gone hours before I arrived at the house." Buffy said.

Dawn went to the floor crying. _**I thought you said you could take it, that it couldn't be that bad…wuss. **I was not expecting this…the doctors sent her home to us and said she was in perfect health, that she shouldn't have anymore problems. **Well I guess they where wrong. **I need to go see Riley. **Yeah sure now you want tot think about your boyfriend. **Shut up! _

Dawn felt Buffy kneel down beside her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. _Oh God Buffy…what could she be thinking. I mean mom was with her through everything, her slaying, Angel, Riley, high school, and now hers and Cordelia's problems…what is she going to do. Not that I am saying that mom wasn't there for me…she was, it's just that I spent most of my time with my dad. I never had a relationship with mom like Buffy had with her…she must be devastated. **There you go think about everyone but the person you are supposed to be thinking about. YOUR MOTHER IS DEAD and you haven't given her one thought. Not about what she was thinking when she was taking her last breath or even all the things she wanted to tell you. **_

_**You know what…this is all your fault. I mean if you would have gotten up at least once on time then you would have put less stress on your mother…but no you always had to sleep in the extra five minutes which made everyone hurry just so you could get to school on time. **You don't know what you're talking about. **Don't I, you don't seem to be disagreeing with me. I mean if I have something wrong then tell me, tell me that you where always nice to her and that you always did what she asked you to do. Tell me that you, not once, thought something negative about her, that you never thought about what it would be like if she wasn't her anymore. **_

_I only thought those things when we fought. **And now look…she is gone…so how does it feel? **_"Buffy could we got out of here please?" Dawn asked in a quiet voice, almost like if she spoke to loud that she would break. **_HOW DO YOU FEEL NOW!_**

_**Willow and Tara's dorm room**_

Willow had been searching through her closest for little over two hours trying to pick something out to wear, something that was appropriate. _Joyce is gone. _Cordelia had been the one that called them all since Buffy was busying trying to keep Dawn calm. _Oh my god Dawnie…she shouldn't have to deal with all this death in her life. **And you think Buffy should, or even Cordelia should? **No, no that's not what I meant…it just that she is so young. _

_**And Buffy wasn't young when she found out that she had to save the world from evil on an every nightly basis. Weren't you guys just as young as Dawn when you decided to help Buffy in her fight? **Your twisting my words…or thoughts around and you're confusing me. **Ah, poor Willow.** Stop it! _

Willow looked at what she was holding in her hands and then back at her closet. "Are you sure you don't have the blue one in your room?" Willow asked Tara as she turned to look at her girlfriend. "Joyce really liked the blue one."

"I can go check again," Tara said as she moved toward the door.

Willow stepped in front of her. "No…it's okay I can wear something else," she said with a sad smile. _Why can't I ever have any normal clothes…they all have to have weird designs on them? Can't I ever just be normal…wear normal clothing, have normal friends…for once I just want to fit in. **Always thinking about yourself aren't you? You never think about what Buffy would do if she didn't have to fight the forces of darkness every night…you now if she didn't she might actually find a relationship that works. **Her and Cordelia are doing jus fine. **Come on Willow, you know that it will never work…Buffy will never be happy…that is until she is dead. **_

_Don't say…think that! **Why not? It's true and you know it, you just don't want to admit it. Buffy will finally be happy when her time is up. No more demons, vampire, apocalypses…and no more life in general. **Buffy loves her life. **That's what you think…she just lost her mother. **_

Willow was so lost in arguing with herself that she never noticed Xander and Anya come walking through the door. They where her to pick them up so they could go to the hospital and help Buffy and Dawn. None of them could even imagine what they where going through…that is except Tara. Willow never knew about her childhood but the way she was reacting to this whole situation it couldn't have been good.

"What are they going to do with the body?" Anya's question broke Willow out of the haze she was in.

"What's wrong with you!" Willow turned and looks at Anya with a horrified expression. "Just don't talk." Willow said.

"What did I say?"

"The way you behave…"

"Nobody will tell me," Anya said cutting her off.

"Because it's not okay to be asking these things," Willow said growing more and more angry.

"I don't understand!" Anya said as tears came down her face and everyone fell quite. "Don't understand how this all happens. How we go through this. I mean, I knew her, and then she's, there's just a body, and I don't understand why she just can't get back in it and not be dead anymore. It's stupid. It's mortal and stupid. And, and Xander's crying and not talking, and, and I was having fruit punch, and I thought, well, Joyce will never have any more fruit punch ever, and she'll never have eggs, or yawn or brush her hair, not ever, and no one will explain to me why."

_**Don't you feel good about yourself know Willow. You made her cry and you know that she doesn't know how she is supposed to act, she hasn't been human for as long as you have. And what do you do…you yell at her just so you can take your anger out on someone…just so you can not feel sad and depressed for a little while, if only for a few seconds. **I didn't mean to. **You never mean to…it always just happens. It is never Willow's fault…because she would never do anything like that on purpose. **_

Just then Willow heard a loud thud and looked over and saw Xander standing by the wall looking as if he was leaning on it…but he wasn't. When she got up to look at what he did she saw that he had punched a whole right through the wall. Willow walked over to him, followed by Anya,

"Did it make you feel better?" Tara asked from the doorway.

"For a little bit."

_**Sunnydale General**_

The group that had surrounded her since she was seventeen was now with her in her most desperate time. A time when she needed her friends the most. No evil, no darkness, just family and sadness.

Even though none of them knew what to say and the only one who dared get close to her was Cordelia, all that didn't matter, the only thing that matter was that they where there, with her and Dawn.

_**There is no reason for them to be here…this all could have been prevented if only you thought of someone other than yourself, Buffy. You could have not moved on from Riley and still have been at home with your mother, and maybe you could have prevented this whole thing…kept the sadness away from everyone. But no, you moved on…with Cordelia, how do you think your mother felt about her oldest daughter being gay? I mean she would have never saw you guys get married…how much do you think you hurt her by that? And…**No, no more. You're wrong. My mother loved me and she supported Cordelia's and my relationship form the moment I told her that I had the littlest of feelings for Cordy. She was the one that encouraged me to follow my heart. She is the one that said it was okay for me to move out and move one with my life and relationship. We talked every night so she always knew what was happening in my life. **Or so…**no, you are no longer going to mess with my brain because I know it wasn't my fault, and know I can finally morn my mother…because she was a great mom. _And for the first time that day Buffy let the tears fall and Cordelia was right there to help her.

_**Here you are, with Buffy and friends and what do you think about…sex. God is that all you think about Xander? Joyce is dead and you haven't even said one comforting thing to the person that is supposed to be one of your best friends. Can't you see her crying over there with her girlfriend? Oh and lets talk about Buffy have a GIRLfriend. You never liked the idea, you always felt a little jealous because Buffy would rather sleep with vampires and girls before she so much as looked your way. **You're wrong…I support Buffy and Cordelia's relationship one hundred percent. There is nothing in this world that I want more than to see Buffy happy. And if that happens to be with a girl, than it does. Yeah, Buffy swearing off men all together got to me a little bit but I got over it. The feelings I had for Buffy in high school are still in me but they are berried in the darkest stop of my heart. And your right I should be supporting Buffy but it looks like Cordelia has it under control…now if you don't mind can you please get out of my brain. _

"Dawn, B…guys?" Faith said as she walked into the waiting room and saw the whole gang standing there. "Oh good…it's true?" she asked when she saw everyone's sad faces. Spike soon came walking around the corner with his head hung.

"DAWN!" Someone screamed. Soon the gang could see Riley coming down the hallway. "Dawn!" he screamed again as he got closer. Dawn got up from where she was sitting and met her boyfriend in the middle of the waiting room. "Oh God, Dawn I am so sorry…I wish I could have gotten here sooner." He said as he held her tight. Once again everyone went silent, no one knew what to say so they kept it all to themselves.

_**Don't you wish you got up sooner this morning…you could have helped Buffy prevent this. Maybe even save her mother but no, you wanted more snuggled with her in the morning didn't you. She was ready to leave and you pulled her back in bed because YOU wanted some more snuggles. Now look what happened…her mother is dead. How could she ever forgive you? I know I couldn't. You are the worst girlfriend anyone could ever have…you take people for granted…you always think that whatever you want you are going to get no matter who gets hurt in the process. **You know I have enough of this little voice thing in my head. You have no idea what the hell you are talking about. Buffy knows that I would never take advantage of her like that…she knows that no matter what happens in our lives she is all I think about. And for your information I never took anything for granted and everyone knows that. I give as much as I receive and sometimes more. I love my life right now and nothing you say can change that…no matter what because I am in love with Buffy Summers…the complete package…the good and the bad. _

_Poor Dawn…**Poor Dawn! Is that all you can think about is your sweet girlfriend, who just happens to still be in high school. What about poor Joyce, she is the one that's dead after all. Or even poor Buffy, you know your ex-girlfriend. Everyone is hurting over Joyce's death…but all you seem to care about is Dawn, no one else, just her. God even Spike has more compassion that you do, at least he has the nerve to ask people that have wanted him dead if they are okay, or if there is anything he can do…what is wrong with you? It think it would be better for everyone if you just left Sunnydale. **You know what…your right._

_**What the hell is wrong with you William? You are a vampire; you kill people like these who are sitting in front of you right now. Yet I see no killing. All I see is whimpering…are you crying for her William…for Joyce. Or are you crying for yourself, because Joyce reminded you so much of your own mother. The way she treated you, the way she treated Buffy remind you of how your mother would treat the girls you brought home…which wasn't that many. Joyce, in the goodness of her heart, thought of you as a son…actually she treated all of Buffy's friends and enemies as if they were hers…I think she thought it would keep them from killing her. Yet it didn't, did it? You're the poison Spike, the demon that came in and took all her daughters hearts…and yes I mean Faith. You swooped them off their feet and never let them touch the floor again. You took her girls and left her with nothing…nothing but an empty house. **Your wrong. **Am I? Come on tell me Spike, tell me I'm wrong about this…tell me you didn't think if Joyce as a mother, that you didn't come in and take her girls…come on TELL ME! **Your right I did think of Joyce as my mom, and yes I swooped her girls off their feet…but I always brought them back. Lil Dawnie still lives and home and so does Faith. Yet Buffy is the one that moved out and got herself a life…which I have to say is about god-damned time. Joyce knows I would have done anything for these girls…and I do mean anything…I would give my life just to see them safe. **My, my William what a sap you have become. **_

_How could Willow snap at me like that…it's isn't as if I knew what was happening. I have caused death for a hundred years but I have never seen it face to face before. **Poor little Anya…always going to be the outsider in the Scoobie Gang. You see they all have history, while all you have is yesterday. They have done things together that you could imagine. **I don't want to hear from you right now so get out of my mind. **Huh? **You heard me get out of my mind…Geez. _

_**Just think the first thing you thought when you saw Buffy was how awful she looked. You didn't care what happened to her that day you just worried that someone would see you with her. **I didn't know…**you never asked. You just assumed she was here to make your life a living hell. **Okay listen to me…what are you my conscious? Never mind…you have no idea how I feel right now. My mother is dead okay…it really don't want to hear about how much of a bad sister I am so back off. _

_**You know how she is feeling Tara, go over there and tell here…let her know that she isn't alone in this. Let her know that it will get better. **This isn't my place…this is a time for Buffy to let her friends in, we should push our way in, it wouldn't be right. **And little Tara never does the wrong thing…but what about that demon incident that you pulled when your family was here. WAS THAT THE RIGHT TIME! DOES IT MATTER ABOUT THE RIGHT TIME…YOUR FRIEND IS HURTINHG AND YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP HER…WHAT KIND OF FRIEND ARE YOU! **I AM A GOOD FRIEND!_

The Scoobie gang sat there in the waiting room all night, waiting for anything from the doctor but the only thing that came was that the tumor had spread further than any of them had thought and that they where sorry. "Come on Buffy…let's go get a good nights rest…we can forget about all this until tomorrow." Cordelia said as she took Buffy in her arms and led her out the door followed by everyone else.

_Don't worry B…I wont let anything happen to you and Dawnie ever again…because believe or not I don't know how much longer I can hide my feelings from you. **Always thinking about yourself Faith. **No actually this time I am thinking about both Buffy and me…thank you._

****

**_AN: I hope you liked it!_**


	18. AN2

**_AN: I am sorry about the late update but school is over and i am studying for exams. Since school is over i hope to have the next chapter up by either tonight or tomorrow night. _**

_**Again i am soory**_


	19. Forever

_**Buffy And Cordelia**_

"_**Season 5"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

**_AN: Sorry about the late update. Finals are here so it might be awhile before the next update so please just be patient. The conversation between Dawn and Buffy at the end is the one from the episode...it was the better Buffy/Dawn converstation so i couldn't change it...enjoy._**

…………

_**Chapter 17: Forever**_

**_Someplace in Sunnydale_**

Buffy and Dawn had decided to go by themselves when they bought their mother's coffin. Buffy didn't know why but she really didn't want anyone else picking out the coffin that her mother was going to spend her undead life in. She felt as if she at least owed her mother that much…after all the times she helped up with the slaying and stuff.

Cordelia really wanted to be with Buffy in these horrible moments but Buffy told her no, she said that she needed her space and time to deal. So, as a result, Cordelia and the gang took over slaying so Buffy could spend more time with her sister…even Spike helped out. Buffy guessed that Faith had a lot to do with that.

_Faith. What is up with her lately? _Buffy asked herself as she looked through the coffins. _She has been acting all weird and clingy around me lately…I think Cordelia is starting to get jealous, not that she would have any reason to be, I mean Faith has Spike and I have her._

Buffy walked up to a black coffin opened and looked inside. She really didn't know what she was looking for, but she pretended that she knew what she was doing. "What about this one?" Buffy asked Dawn as she sister came up behind her. "You think mom would have liked it?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah…sure…whatever," Dawn said.

Buffy shook her head. "We'll take this one," Buffy told the man that they were buying the coffin from. Buffy walked to the door and started walking out, but she stopped walking when she realized that Dawn was not following her. Buffy turned around and looked at her sister staring at the coffin they picked out. "You coming?" Buffy asked. "Dawn?" she asked when Dawn didn't respond.

"What if mom doesn't like it?" Dawn asked Buffy. "I mean she is going to be in it forever…what if she hates it?" Dawn asked as tears began to roll down her face.

Buffy didn't say anything she just walked over to her sister and took her into a hug. There really wasn't anything she could say, they were both sad and they wanted everything to be perfect. As Buffy held her sister she had to fight back the tears. _You have to be strong…Dawn needs you to be strong. _Buffy said to herself as she pushed back the tears that threatened to fall.

_**Summers house**_

The gang had come over to Buffy house later that night, after they got home from their coffin shopping. They wanted to help the funeral arrangements. So Buffy decided to make a dinner, or at least try to. Well it didn't work to well so Giles ended up making something quick when he arrived.

They where all sitting at the table after they where done eating, none of them saying anything just enjoying the silence. That was when Buffy got up and started to clear the table like her mother usually did. "Let me help you," Cordelia said as she grabbed some plates and followed Buffy into the kitchen.

Just as Buffy was about to walk back into the dinning room Cordelia grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked as Cordelia dragged her outside.

"We need to talk," Cordelia said as she closed the door behind her.

"I don't have time for this," Buffy said as she hung her head to hide tears and tried to go back into the house. But Cordelia wouldn't let her, they needed to talk and she wanted Buffy to start. "Cordelia will you just let go inside and finish what I was doing?" Buffy asked looking up at her girlfriend. But when Cordelia didn't say anything she continued. "What did you want to talk about?" Buffy asked giving up.

"About you shutting me out," Cordelia said, as she looked her girlfriend directly in the eyes.

"I am not shutting you out," Buffy lied, knowing that she was but the truth is she didn't know why she was. Cordelia just looked at her. "I'm not!" Buffy said. Cordelia turned and walked over to sit on the bench and to her surprise Buffy followed. "Why do you think I am shutting you out?" Buffy asked in a softer tone. But when Cordelia didn't answer Buffy pulled her chin so she was looking into her eyes. "Tell me…I want to make things better."

"Your going to think I', stupid," Cordelia said.

"And when don't I think that?" Buffy said with a playful smile. But Cordelia just gave her a stern look. "Right, not the time for jokes." Buffy paused. "I wont think your stupid or anything else…just tell me."

"It's just that every time I try to talk you push me away. You haven't been back to the apartment or work. You get lost in the arrangements for the funeral." Cordelia paused. "I don't mean to sound selfish when I say this but…I miss you. You have been spending more time with Faith than you have with me since your mom died…"

"Don't go there," Buffy said in a calm tine that even surprised herself.

"Why not! We are both avoiding the Faith subject…it is bond to come up sooner or later so why not sooner." Cordelia said standing up. "I'm not blind Buffy, I can see the way she looks at you, she doesn't love Spike…she loves y…" Buffy's lips on hers cut off Cordelia. When Buffy pulled back Cordelia looked at her through teary eyes. "I am just scared I am going to lose you," Cordelia said as she leaned her forehead against Buffy's.

"There is no one else in the world for me. Not Faith, not Willow, no one but you." Buffy said as she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I love you so much that it hurts when you're not around. And it scares me because the only other person I felt that way about was Angel and look how that turned out." Tears were now running down her face too. "I didn't mean to push you away but I needed to be there for Dawn…I am all she has left," Buffy finished.

Just then the back door opened and Xander popped his head out. "Buffy your dad is on the phone," he said.

"Okay I'll be right there," Buffy said looking at the door and then back at Cordelia. "I love you," she said as she walked back into the house leaving Cordelia standing there to think about things.

"Funny how life turns out isn't it?" a voice said from the shadows. "I remember when you couldn't stand to be in the same room with her," the voice said.

Cordelia was startled by the voice at first but then she relaxed when she figured out who it was. "What do you want Spike?" she asked. "Faith is inside," she said as she headed inside. But before she could get in the door Spike cut her off. "What?"

"I heard what you said…'bout Faith." He said as he stepped closer, which in turn made Cordelia step back. "I am not blind either…I see the looks too. But I guess I didn't want to believe them, that is until I found out that I am not the only one that sees them." He said. Then he handed the flowers to Cordelia. "This are for Buffy, tell her that I am sorry for her lost," Spike said as he walked back into the shadows. Cordelia turned and walked into the house.

_**Summers house (next morning)**_

Today was the day that Buffy had been dreading for the past week. Today was the funeral. Buffy got out of bed slowly so she would disturb Cordelia who still lay asleep next to her. She walked into the bathroom only to find it occupied by Riley. He looked at her with sympatric eyes when she entered.

_I don't want to know. _Buffy said as she looked at Riley who only had his shirt on. "Morning Buffy," Riley said. Buffy just looked up and smiled at him. "Dawn asked me to ask you if it was okay that she comes back to my place after the funeral," he said. Buffy suddenly looked at him funny. "No…no, it's not what you think." He said as he realized how that come out. "She just needs someplace to go…I think Willow and Tara are coming too and then I was going to take her to their dorm and she was going to spend the night there." He said quickly.

Buffy looked at herself in the mirror, "I don't care." She said as she started to get ready for the day. Just then she looked at him. "Well?"

"Well…what?" he asked confused.

"Are you going to leave so I can take a shower?" she asked.

"Oh yeah…sorry," he said as he backed out of the bathroom.

**_Cemetery _**

They where all there…all but Spike for obvious reasons. Faith and Cordelia each stood by her side and Buffy felt the need to hold Cordelia's and a little tighter. Riley stood by Dawn. Xander stood by Anya and Giles stood by himself just looking over the group of kids he always thought of his own.

There where no word spoken after the priest finished what he was saying and was lower Joyce into the ground. Dawn turned into Riley and cried and instead of her holding Cordelia's hand tighter Cordeila gave their joined hands a squeeze.

After Joyce was in the group the group started to leave and soon the only ones left where Cordelia, Buffy, Dawn and Riley. Riley came up behind Buffy and put his hand on her shoulder, "We're going to head out now, he said. Buffy smiled which signaled that she was okay with it…with all of it not just them leaving.

Just the, after Riley and Dawn walked away, Cordelia came up behind Buffy and put her arms around her waist. "It's going to be okay you know," Cordelia said into her ear.

"Yeah I know," Buffy said turning in her arms. "Why don't you go back home…I am waiting for someone," Buffy said. Cordelia nodded knowing whom she was waiting for. Cordelia gave her a soft kiss and then walked away. "Love you!" Buffy called out and she heard Cordelia say it right back. Then she turned and started at the hole in the ground that now held her mother.

As day slowly turned to night she couldn't help but wonder if it all was really going to better or if it was just gonna get worse. As Buffy got deeper and deeper into thought she felt a hand slip into hers and she smiled knowing whom it was. It was Angel, he was always with her, and he always would be. Angel slowly took Buffy in his arms and led her over to a tombstone where they sat together, just like they did so many years ago when she had been his. But know she belonged to someone else.

Granted that someone is someone he never thought she would ever be with…and just because she was a girl. But the girl just happened to be Cordelia Chase, the girl Buffy hated in High School. Those two could not stand to be around each other let alone be sleeping with each other. But he got used to it just like everyone else did…and he couldn't be happier because Buffy was finally happy and she deserved it.

He just held her because he knew that was what she needed right now, and was going to give her anything…he would do anything for her. Even though she was with someone new she would always be the one he loved, no one and nothing was ever going to change that.

"Angel?" Buffy's voice broke him from his deep thoughts…he almost forgot he was still sitting here with her. "Is it ever going to get better?" she asked.

"I don't know Buffy…I don't know, but just for you I will stay as long as you need." He said as he held her a little tighter.

"How about forever?" Buffy asked with half seriousness.

"Forever sounds good," he said going along with her joke. After all something the only way to help someone heel after they lose someone is to joke about things from the past. And Angel couldn't help but remember the time they fought over their relationship…he was going to live forever while she got old and died.

_**Willow and Tara's dorm room**_

Riley and Dawn were standing in the hallway right outside Willow and Tara's dorm room. He had promised Buffy that Dawn would be staying with Willow and he really didn't want to make her mad. And as much as he had to fight with Dawn to get her here it would all be worth it when he could still walk in the morning. Because if he didn't face the wrath of the slayer he could count on one from Queen C.

"Riley…please, I really don't want to stay here…I want to stay with you," he whined as she held his hand waiting for him to knock on the door because she sure as hell wasn't going to. Nothing against Willow and Tara she just wanted to be with her boyfriend right now.

"No…I already promised Buffy that you would be staying here. And I know that you can handle Cordelia and Buffy but I for one can't," he said with a smile. Just then he brought his hand up and knocked on the door.

"Riley?" Willow said as she opened the door. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked back and forth between the two people at her door.

"I promised Buffy that I would bring Dawn over here…because she wanted to stay here with you guys," he said as he and Dawn walked through the door. "That is if you don't mind of course," he added.

"Oh no! I don't mind, actually I would love to have Dawnie spend the night," Willow said. And just then Tara came walking over to her. "Danw is going to stau with us okay?" Willow told her girlfriend.

"Sure," Tara said as she took Dawn stuff and brought it further into the room.

"Rileyyyy…" Dawn whined.

He smiled and he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I will be back to pick you up in the morning," he said as he pulled her into a hug. "I would love to stay with you Dawn but I value my life," he said with a smile. "Bye," he said as he walked out the door and down the hallway that had become so familiar to him when he dated Buffy but now he felt so lost and he didn't know why.

"So Dawnie…what do you want to do?" Willow asked as she sat on her bed and Dawn sat beside her.

"Actually I was thinking about something," Dawn said. And Willow nodded her head, which indicated that she should continue. "I was think since you guys are so into magic and stuff that you might know if there was a spell for…" she paused. "For well raising the dead, or bring someone back from the dead," Dawn finished.

Willow had a shocked expression on her face she had not expected that. Tara came up behind Willow hearing the whole conversation and shuck her head 'no'. "We can't do that," Tara stated simply.

"Can't or wont?" Dawn asked not believe they couldn't do that.

"Wont," Willow said from behind her girlfriend.

"You see Dawn, witches a long time ago made a pack," Tara said. "And we are not meant to break it," she said with a hint of sympathy in her voice. "I'm sorry," she said.

Dawn didn't say anything she just laid down on the bed that Tara had made out for her on the floor and turned her back to them. _I can't believe they wont do this for me…I mean I lost my mother; don't they understand how much I want her back? _Dawn asked her self as she kept her back to the two witches. It was going to be a long night for all parties involved.

**_Spike's crypt_**

Faith sat up in the bed that she know shared with Spike. For some reason she couldn't get Buffy off her mind and how much she wanted to help her. And not juts because of her mom dieing but because it would help bring them closer together…and maybe even give her shot with the older slayer. That is if Queen C doesn't get in the way of her plan. Faith looked down at Spike lying next her…_poor guy. They slayer he is in love with is with another girl and his slayer substitute is in love with his slayer. _

_Wait did I just admit that I am in love with Buffy…yeah I guess I did, wicked. _

_**Summers house**_

When Buffy walked into the house all the lights where off and the house was lit by candlelight. And when she looked at the floor she saw that there where rose peddles on the floor. _What the hell is going on? _Buffy asked herself as she looked around and saw no one, yet there was music playing in the background.

Just then Cordelia emerged from the kitchen where one of Buffy's oversized t-shirts, that she got to liking when she was with Riley. Cordelia walk slowly toward Buffy with one hand behind her back, Buffy could only wonder what was behind her back.

"Hey baby," Cordelia said in a seductive voice when she was in arms length of Buffy. "How's Angel?" she asked.

"Not bad…Cordy, baby, what's going on?" Buffy asked as she indicated the rest of the house.

"It's time to release your stress," Cordelia said as she pulled a flower out from behind her back. "And to show you how much I love you…because I don't think it's clear enough," she said.

"Cordy you do know that's not why I'm with you right…it's not just about sex." Buffy said with seriousness.

"I know," Cordelia said as she brought Buffy close for a kiss. "I know," she whispered again and soon they where both lost in each other.

_**Glory's apartment**_

Glory was standing in the middle of her room waiting for her minion to show up and tell her the good news that he got from her evil twin Ben. Just then Glory heard a thump and turned to see her minion standing hunched over by the doorway. "Oh God what happened?" he asked with fake sympathy.

"Ben…" the minion chocked out. "He s-said the key w-was a-an inn-nocent-t." he said knowing that Glory really didn't care about his well being.

"Well this changed everything." Glory said moving away from his bleeding body. "Hey! Don't sit on the couch I just had it dry cleaned!" she yelled and he backed away from the couch.

Willow and Tara's dorm room 

When Willow woke up that morning Tara was already gone and Dawn was sitting up waiting for Riley to arrive and pick her up. Willow gave Dawn a sad look as she walked out of the dorm and headed to the bathroom. But right before she left she gave her hand a little wave and a nook moved off the shelve and she turned back and smiled at Dawn as she watched the teenager pick it up and start looking through it.

**_Cemetery_**

Dawn had gathered all the elements from the magic box that she needed but she was missing one last one. Just as she was about to get up and go find the last thing she needed she heard footsteps behind her. And when she turned around Spike was standing there looking down at her.

"What do you think your doing lil bit?" he asked.

"N-nothing," she said and she wanted to slap herself for stuttering.

Spike peered over her shoulder and looked at the book she was reading out off. He knew that book, it's a book for witch to raise the dead but the word in witchville is that witch no longer raise the dead…having something to do with a pack made long ago even before he was a vampire.

"Here let me guess," he paused as if he was thinking about something. "You are trying to bring your mother back from the dead because you miss her so. And Willow and Tara wont help you because they don't want to break the ancient pack made many, many years ago." He paused again. "So how did I do?" he asked.

"Not bad," Dawn said with a smile. "Your not going to tell Buffy are you?" she asked suddenly worried.

"No…I am going to help," he said. "There is just one little problem." He stated.

"And what's that?" Dawn asked.

"An ghora demon…you need it's egg," Spike said as he helped Dawn to her feet. "Now come on lil bit I want to get this over with before big sis finds out and drive a stake through my chest," he paused. "She never hears of this understood?" Dawn nodded as they continued to walk toward the sewers.

**_Summers House_**

Buffy was awakened by the sound of the phone ringing. She looked over at Cordelia who mumbled something and then rolled over so that she was looking at the other wall. Buffy groaned and got out of bed and went to answer the phone. _I am going to kill whoever it is on this phone. _Buffy thought to herself as she answered the phone.

"Buffy?" Buffy heard Willow's voice ask.

"What is It Wll…I was kinda busy," Buffy said thankful that she didn't all an hour earlier.

"Um…sorry, but we kinda have a problem," Willow said.

Willow put Buffy on speaker and let both her and Tara explain the situation with Dawn over the phone. Buffy was no liking what she was hearing…why would Dawn even want to do something like that. Their mother wouldn't even be coming back like her normal self…she would be something entirely different and Buffy didn't really think Dawn understood that.

_Who is helping her with this? Riley? No he would be way smarter than that. Faith? No she isn't that stupid either…Spike. _"Okay Willow I am going to go out and find them…and see if I can get to them before they do something stupid." She said.

"Them?" Tara and Willow asked.

"Spike," Buffy said right before she hung up the phone. After Buffy hung up the phone she ran back up stairs to see if Cordelia was still asleep and when she saw that she was Buffy decided to just leave a note telling her where she went and what the hell was going on. She out the note on her side of the bed and then leaned over and gave Cordelia a kiss on the forehead. Cordelia moaned and leaned toward the contact…but didn't wake.

Buffy walked back down the stairs and out the house in search of her sister and a vampire who was getting on her last nerve.

**_Riley's apartment_**

Dawn knocked on Riley's door and when he opened she jumped into his arms. Riley caught her and hugged her back but he put her back on the floor a little confused. Just then he realized that Spike was standing outside with a bag of magic stuff.

"Not that I am not happy to see you…but why are you here?" he asked. He looked at Dawn and then at Spike. "You can come in," he said and the vampire entered the apartment.

"We have a plan to bring my mom back," Dawn, said excitedly. "And we need a place to do it so I thought why not my caring boyfriends apartment," Dawn said as she grabbed Riley around the waist.

Riley stepped away and looked back and forth and finally his gaze landed on Spike. "Buffy is going to kill you," he said. And then he looked back at Dawn. "I can't baby…what's done is done." He said as he opened the door for her to leave. "I'm sorry but you are going to have to find somewhere else."

Dawn nodded and then walked out of the apartment followed by Spike as the headed back to her house hoping that Buffy and Cordelia weren't there. Since Faith has been staying with Spike, Buffy and Cordelia have been staying at the house…they take turns…next month is Faith and Spike's turn to watch over lil Dawnie.

_**Summers House**_

Luckily for her both Cordelia and Buffy where gone. Cordelia's note said that she was out looking for her…obviously they weren't looking hard enough because here she was…right in this very house that she called home. Dawn guessed the Willow called and told Buffy what was going on so she thought she better hurry.

She lit the candles around the bowl that held the demon's egg and had a picture of her mother in front of his. She began to chant in some unknown language and as she was finishing up she heard the door open and close downstairs. _Buffy's home. _

Dawn quickly finished the incantation as she heard her sister coming up the stairs and toward her bedroom. Just as she was finishing she heard her sister's voice behind her. "Dawn…what have you done?"

"She's coming," Dawn, said as she stood up and ran downstairs to wait for her mother. In her left hand she had her mom's picture ready to rip it if something went wrong or even if she changed her mind but she was hoping she wouldn't have to rip it. Just behind her she heard Buffy coming down the stairs and she knew that she was in a hell of a lot of trouble, no matter how it all turned out.

"Dawn you have to stop this…what's coming back is not mom," Buffy tried to rationalize with her sister.

"I have to do this…"

"Why?" Buffy asked confused.

"Because I not like you Buffy," Buffy confusion grew as she looked at her sister. "I don't have anyone."

"You have me and Riley…" she paused. "Dawn you have a lot of people."

"No, I don't. You won't even look at me. It's so obvious you don't want me around." Dawn said as she started to cry. She hadn't prepared for this conversation. She was just hoping that she could bring her mother back and Buffy would never have to know about it.

" That's not true." Buffy said not understanding why here sister felt this way.

"Yes it is. Mom ... died, and it's like you don't even care." _That was a little low Dawn…even for you. _Dawn thought to herself as she realized what it was that she had just said to her sister.

"Of course I care. How can you even think that?" Buffy was crying now as she looked at her sister angrily. They had never talked about how the felt or anything, they just always assumed the worst of each other. But it looks like it Is all coming out now…which can be either a bad thing or a good thing.

"How can I not? You haven't even cried. You've just been running around like it's been some big chore or something. Cleaning up after Mom's mess." Buffy raises her hand and slaps Dawn across the face. And as soon as she did she regretted it.

"Oh God Dawn…I'm sorry." Buffy said as she looked at her sister's hurt expression. "Dawn ... I've been ... working. I've been busy, because I have to…" Buffy said as she began to cry even harder.

"No! You've been avoiding me."

"I'm not! ... I have to do these things, 'cause ... 'cause when I stop, then she's really gone." Buffy broke down into tears just as she heard something at the front door. Dawn looked out the window and what she saw scared her to death. The sight of her mother was so horrify that she had to find the picture and rip It before Buffy got a chance to see her mother like that. "Mommy?" Buffy asked as she moved toward the door. Dawn looked hurriedly for the picture. "Mom?" Dawn heard her sister say again. Just then she found the picture.

_I gonna miss you mom. _Dawn thought to herself as she took one last look at Buffy and ripped the picture in half as soon as Buffy opened the door. When Buffy opened the door there stood Cordelia getting ready to open the door. Buffy looked at her girlfriend with tears coming down her face. But instead of going into Cordelia's arms Buffy turned and walked over to Dawn to give her a big hug. "Dawnie…I'm so scared," she said in her sister's ear.

"It's okay Buffy," Dawn said as tears started down her face again.

Meanwhile Cordelia closed the door and watched the sister huddled in the middle of the floor.

****

**_AN: I hope it was worth the wait! Since eason 5 is drawing to the end...what do you think about season 6...should i continue or give it up?_**


	20. Authors note!

_**There will not be an update this week...u will have to wait until next week. A good friend of the family died so i am not in the writing mood. Plus i have a Chem, Math B, and US History exam next week si i have to study.**_

**_Anyone think if i e-mail my teacher he will give me the answers so the final? _**

**_Anyone of my reviewers go to Gates Chili High in Rochester? Just wondering._**

**_Again no update this week._**


	21. Another AN

**_Okay schoo is finally over so once again i will get back to updateing the story every Sunday like i was doing before. Again thanks so being to acceptable to my schedule...and thanks 4 sticking with the story. _**

**_I hope you enjoy the upcoming episode...there are some things thats i hope suprise you. I really enjoyed writing this chapter...maybe its because school it over and i have all this energy...oh well._**

**_Next Chapter up on Sunday!_**


	22. Intervention

_**Buffy and Cordelia**_

"_**Season 5"**_

**_Chapter 18: Intervention _**

**_AN: I don't own it!_**

**_…………………_**

**_Summers House_**

They had a gathered at the Summers residence for some dinner, with everyone still reeling from the lose of Joyce. Cordelia was out in the living room with Dawn while Giles was in here with her. Faith and the rest of the gang decided that they should do some slaying for her…which Buffy thought was cool.

Meanwhile Cordelia hung out with Dawn, in her own way telling Dawn that everything was going to be okay. Buffy wasn't sure about that because Cordelia had a very different way of letting her know that everything is going to be okay. Buffy didn't know if everything was going to be okay but she figured as long as Cordelia was around that they would have a good shot.

Buffy was busying doing dishes when Giles came up next to her. He didn't say anything or try to push her to talk he just stud there showing his support. Buffy really appreciated it. She didn't want to be alone…she would even put up with Faith if she had to.

"Giles…do you mind if I ask you a question?" Buffy asked breaking the comfortable silence that had formed between them.

"Anything you need to ask me you know I am always here for you," Giles said as he took another dish out of the sink and started to wash it. He looked at her after she didn't say anything and put a hand on her shoulder. "Buffy?" he asked in a soft voice that Buffy hadn't heard in a long time.

"Why…" she paused not sure in how to ask her question. "Why and I so cold?" she asked.

"Buffy…"

"Don't say that I am not because I am and I know it." She paused as she looked at the soapy water in the sink. "I drove Riley away, Angel and even Parker couldn't stand to be with me…the only one that has stuck by my side has been Cordelia…" Buffy let the sentence hang knowing how Cordelia used to be…but they both know that she isn't like that anymore, because now she has something to lose in the fight…Buffy.

"I hear you tell Cordelia that you love her all the time," he said trying to convince his slayer. "And what are you telling me that you don't mean it when you say it?" he asked not believing her. Because he heard the same love in her voice when she talked to Cordelia that he heard when she used to talk to Angel. He was happy that she finally found someone that could make her happy once again.

"Yeah but I can see in her eyes that she doesn't fully believe me," Buffy said. "I don't even know if I believe myself," she added in a softer tone. She looked up into the loving eyes of Giles. "What if I am never able to love someone…with me being the slayer and all?" she asked not really expecting an answer.

"Buffy I know how hard it can be to let someone in, and to give your self to that person not scared of being hurt," he paused. "But I have seen they way you look at Cordelia and I know that you are in love with her…there is no heading it from people." He but a hand on her shoulder, "it is all going to work out in the end." He stopped remembering something. "There is this thing a slayer could go on, to get her answers. It is some trip in the desert…if you want I could take you." He suggested.

Buffy looked back toward the living room hearing Cordelia talking and it brought a smile to her face. "I think that would be a great idea," Buffy said turning back to Giles. "When would we leave?" she asked.

"Tomorrow afternoon," he said and she nodded.

_**Buffy and Xander's apartment (later that night)**_

Buffy was lying wide-awake in hers and Cordelia's bed. She couldn't sleep from some odd reason and she really didn't know what it was. Just then Buffy felt and arm slip around her waste and she looked down to see Cordelia's hand place over her stomach.

Buffy turned around and locked eyes with her girlfriend. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Buffy asked and she looked into her girlfriends brown eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you and me never hooked up," Buffy said as she leaned her forehead against Cordelia's. "I would have probably turned to Spike…with is really gross." Buffy said with a smile. "I mean he is perfect for Faith, but no me," She said.

"Faith doesn't love Spike," Cordelia stated matter of factly. "Anyone can see that she is head over heels in love with you," she added.

"She is?" Buffy asked clueless.

"Totally…why do you think I get so jealous," Cordelia said with a 'duh' look. "Even Spike knows it."

Buffy didn't say anything after that she just leaned in a kissed Cordelia softly on the lips. "You know I love you right?" Buffy asked and Cordelia nodded bringing their lips together once again. Soon they where both asleep in each other's arms, not knowing who was just outside Buffy's window.

**_Spike's crypt_**

Spike was alone in his crypt, like he has been ever since Joyce died. Faith was always gone and she always went to the same place…Buffy apartment. He followed her once and watched and she sat outside Buffy's window until sunrise. Sometimes she saw things that should have been kept private and sometimes she just watched them hold each other. Spike didn't have the guts to tell Cordelia that Faith watches them but if she keeps it up he might just have to.

Just then Spike heard the door to his crypt open and he looked to see Faith walking in. He quickly hid behind on of the coffins in there. It's wasn't the fact that Faith was here before sunrise that surprised him…but rather who walked in after her. Buffy walked in smiling her hand clasped with Faiths and she looked around the crypt when she entered. _How the hell did she get her away from Cordelia…does Cordelia know? _Spike asked himself as he watched Faith lead Buffy to the bed in the corner.

"Oh Faith…I love you so much,' Buffy said.

And then it dawned on Spike. _Looks like Buffybot is back in business. _He thought as he watched the scene before him. When he finally knew that the slayer was to preoccupied to notice him he quickly left the crypt. He walked through the cemetery toward Buffy and Xander's apartment. This little detail couldn't wait until morning.

Just as he was about to exit the cemetery something hit him form behind bring him to the ground. "What the bloody hell?" he asked as he looked into the eyes of his attacker. "Faith?" he said as the brunette held a large log above her head.

"Do tell them Spike," Faith said. "We can share her…I know you still have feeling for Buffy. We could keep her a secrete, no one has to know but us." Faith said as she looked down at the vampire in front of her.

"Your insane…the slayer and her girlfriend would eventually find out," he said.

"What is wrong with you!" She said. "I have everything you have every dreamed of back in your crypt waiting for us! And your going to go ruin it just because you are afraid of some cheerleader?" Faith asked not believing him.

"I am no scared of the cheerleader, which I would like to point out is very freighting, but I am scared of what the slayer would do to me." He paused. "I was never on her list of people she liked." He added. "And last time I check neither where you."

"Me and B have gotten over past sins," Faith said with a smirk.

"That's what you think," he added. "You may be five by five with the slayer but I know for a fact that you aren't with her girlfriend." He paused. "She knows you love her." He added with a smirk of his own. "She ain't as stupid as she looks." Faith just rolled her eyes. "I am gonna tell them so I suggest you get the hell out of dodge." He said as he turned to walk away again. But he didn't make it that far as once again he felt himself being hit except this time her didn't get up.

"Sorry Spike but I can't let you do that," Faith said as she picked him up and started walking back to the crypt.

**_Glory's apartment_**

Glory was lying down in her wonderful apartment surrounded by her minions. They had recently informed her that the key was a person…Ben had finally let it slip. _There just might be hope for him yet. _She thought as she sat up and looked at her minions.

"I want to know who she has been around and who is new in her life," Glory stated. "That slayer has my keys and I want it back." He paused as she put her hand on her forehead. "He is getting stronger."

How could this happen to her…she is a God. "Get out of here and watch the slayer!" he yelled at she plopped back down on the couch.

_**Summers house (afternoon)**_

Buffy was standing in her living room waiting for Giles to show up with the car so they could get this trip over with. Cordelia of course was waiting with her. They where sitting there in silence. No one else was up yet. Riley had stayed with Dawn so Buffy and Cordelia could have some alone time. And of course they slept late.

Just then Cordelia stood up in front of Buffy and Buffy had a weird sorta confused look on her face. "Okay…I have something to ask you. And I know I am going to end up sounding like Willow when she babbled but I don't care cause this is important." She paused. "I know it could never be legal because the state doesn't approve of gays but who cares right. But…" she paused as she kneeled down in front of Buffy and pulled something out of her back pocket.

Buffy looked at the little white box that Cordelia held in front of her. "Cordy…" Buffy said but was cut off.

"Buffy I want you be my wife," Cordelia said. "Look," she showed Buffy and matching ring that she had on a necklace. "They are the same ones…that means we belong together." Cordelia hung her head. "I never thought I could love someone as much as I love you Buffy…so this is all kinda new for me." She said looked in Buffy teared up hazel eyes. Cordelia reached for her necklace and took it off. She took the ring off the necklace and placed it on her ring finger. "I don't ever want to be with anyone else."

Buffy looked down at the ring in the white box in her hand as a tear fell down her face. "I understand if you don't want to…" Cordelia started after Buffy hadn't said anything yet. But Buffy's lips cut her off. When they pulled apart Cordelia looked at the teary eyed blonde.

"I would love you marry you," Buffy said as she kissed her girlfriend again and the pulled her into a huge. "I love you so much," Buffy said as she held her girlfriend tight. Just then, in the distance, she heard a car door closing. "Giles is here," Buffy said as she began to pull away. "Time for my self discovery trip," she joked.

"I'll be here when you get back…like always," Cordelia said with a little shrug of her shoulders.

Just as Giles was opening the door Buffy kissed Cordelia lightly on the lips and then she followed Giles out if her house and towards his car. As she was walking she placed the ring on her finger but before she out it on she look at it closely and saw an engraving. _Cordelia luvs Buffy 4ever. _With a smile she slipped the gold band on. Buffy got in Giles' car and looked back at the house as they drove off.

Cordelia stood in the window and watched as Buffy and Giles drove away. She was so caught up in nothing in general except being happy that she never noticed Dawn come up behind her. "Hey…what's that on you finger?" she asked as she noticed the gold band on Cordelia's finger. Cordelia slipped it off and handed it to her to read. "Buffy luvs Cordelia 4ever?" Dawn said to herself. Then she looked at it more closely. "Oh. My. God. This is a wedding ring…you guys are getting married!" Dawn started to jump up and down very, very excited.

Cordelia turned around as saw a very excited teenager. _This is going to be a very long day…so many question I am going to have to answer…damnit Buffy going to some slayer trip today!_

_**Desert**_

The whole way to the desert Buffy was examining her ring and Giles didn't even take notice, or so she thought. He would over at her every few seconds and see her playing with her ring and it would bring a smile to his face. _She finally found someone to make her happy. _He thought to himself as he continued to drive further into the desert searching for his location.

Buffy was lost in her own little Buffy world. _I can't believe she asked my to marry her. That was something that I never saw coming…no in a million years. I am so in love with her that it scares the crap outta because I never know what to expect…never knowing what is going to happen next. I wonder how everyone else is going to react to the news? I mean Faith might be mad…or not. I don't think she likes me the way everyone else thinks she does…I mean she has Spike._

"Buffy?" Giles called for her.

"Huh?" she asked being broken from her thoughts.

"We're here," he said as he gestured around to where they were. As far as the eye could see there was nothing…just sand. Giles looked over at Buffy and saw that she was still playing with her ring. "Buffy?"

But she didn't answer.

_**Flashback**_

_**They where sitting in her bedroom, not talking, not really doing anything. Just sitting there enjoying each other's company. If Willow knew they where here together she would flip because she was in fact head of the 'I hate Cordelia club' she once showed Buffy a fake certificate they made. Ever since Cordelia had started going out with Xander her and Buffy had gotten closer, became better friends…and maybe that she where their relationship actually began…even though neither one of the knew it. **_

"_**Buffy?" Cordelia broke the silence that had fallen upon them. **_

"_**Huh?" Buffy responded. **_

"_**You know I never thought of you as a freak right?" Cordelia asked, in some way looking for Buffy's forgiveness. "I always, deep down, knew that you where a good person and I guess I always hoped that we would become friends. I never dreamed of it happening because I was dating Xander. I don't know…I guess I kinda like you…as a friend," she said. **_

"_**You know what?" Buffy said as she leaned closer.**_

"_**Huh?" Cordelia asked a little shaky because of how close Buffy was to her. **_

"_**I kinda like you to…as a friend," Buffy said with a smile. **_

_**End Flashback**_

"Buffy?" Giles said again but this time he put a hand on her shoulder. And she jumped a little. "Ah…sorry," he said as she looked at him. "It's just we have to get this ritual done before the sun goes down…if we don't we will have to come back some other time." He explained as she looked into the distance…almost lost.

"I always knew…it wasn't just some spontaneous thing…I always knew that I loved her. Even from the beginning when she was making fun of me, Willow, and Xander." Buffy paused. "How could I have been so stupid?" she asked. "I always knew." She said again. Then she looked up at Giles' confused expression. "Let's get this over with."

_**Spike's crypt**_

Faith sat in Spike's crypt as she watched over Spike's unconscious form. She didn't want to have to knock him out but it was the only way because he was going to go tell the Scoobies and she could allow that. What she didn't understand was why he wanted to tell them, she was willing to share with him the joys of being with Buffy, or the Buffybot.

But, no he wanted to self-righteous…and look where that got him. _He always talked about how mush he wanted Buffy, this is before we where an item. Personally I don't think we ever were an item because we both always had the blonde slayer on our minds…it was never about us. _

_**Flashback**_

_**They had just finished slaying and decided to go to the Bronze before Buffy went home for the night. They had the whole hungry and horny thing going on and by dancing, for Buffy, was the only way to cure that. Faith on the other hand had a unlimited way to cure her H&H moments. **_

_**It was just the to of them…no one else mattered. Not Angel standing in the corner, not the Scoobs over at the table, and certainly not Cordelia dancing nearby. Yeah Faith knew from the very beginning that Cordelia had a thing for Buffy, how could she not. All the looks Cordelia would send her, jealous looks, when no one was looking. She wanted to be close to Buffy, like Faith and Willow were. **_

_**It was just them and that is how Faith wanted it to stay…but it didn't.**_

_**End Flashback**_

Faith sat there staring at nothing until she found herself lying on the floor. She looked up and saw Spike standing above her. "Sorry baby," he said as she brought a piece over stone down on Faith's head. Not hard enough to kill her…just hard enough to knock her out…and it worked. When she was blacked out Spike threw the stone across the room and then he left the crypt.

_**Summers house**_

It was just Xander, Anya, Tara and Dawn there. They weren't talking about anything in general…basically they where just waiting for Buffy to get back. Cordelia had gone into work because she hadn't been to work in over a week and she wanted to make sure that she still had a job. As they talked on and on no one noticed the minion, one of Glory's, stands outside the window watching them.

_**Outside the Magic Box**_

Willow had stooped by the Magic Box after classes to see if Giles and Buffy where back yet but she had no such luck. She walked out and was greeted by a group of students for campus. They talked as they walked along the street, until they had to go. They all said their good-byes and walked their separate ways into the night. Just then Willow felt as if someone was watching her, but when she turned around she saw nothing. What she didn't see was one of Glory's minions duck behind the side of a building when she looked his way.

_**Cordelia's job**_

Cordelia was busy at work, even though she really didn't want to be there. Yet on the positive side of things she was always from the all questions, at least until six, when she would be back at home. And hopefully, if everything went well in the desert, Buffy would be there too. Just then Cordelia looked out the window, thinking someone was watching her, but she saw nothing. Than a knock came at the door.

"Come in," she said as she looked toward the door.

"Your five o' clock is here," Risa said pocking here head around the door.

"Thank you," Cordelia said as she stood up. "Send them in," she said and Risa went out the door and got Cordelia's five o' clock appointment. "Hello Mr. Benjamin," she said with a smile.

Neither one of them saw the figure watching them from outside.

_**Summers house (later that night)**_

Buffy and Giles pulled up outside and saw that all the lights where on in the house. Either everyone was pulling an all nighter or something bad was happening. Buffy hoped for the sooner. But then Buffy looked in the driveway and saw that Xander's and Willow's cars where in the driveway. _Great, _Buffy thought as she got out of the car and headed toward the house.

Just before she reached the door she was knocked over. And when she pushed the thing, or person that knocked her over she saw Faith standing there. "Faith…what the hell are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't believe what he tells you B…don't believe him!" Faith yelled as she ran away.

"Huh?" Buffy asked herself as she continued to walk toward the house. And when she opened the door she was meet with her girlfriend kissing her. "Okay what is going on? I am gone for a day and everything falls apart?" she asked the group gathered in front of her. "And why is Spike looking as if her just got his ass kicked?" she asked.

"Because I did," he said standing up. "I will let your group of buddies tell you what you need to know." He said as he walked out of the house. Since no one was watching him no one saw him get taken by a bunch of Glory's minions.

"Buffy maybe you should take a seat," Willow said as she confronted her friend. But when Buffy didn't move she continued. "Or not."

"Buffy…" Xander started but paused. "Okay I am just gonna say this. Faith…she brought the Buffybot back," he stated. "Since she couldn't have your she figured why not something that looks like you…that is what Spike says. He also said that the reason he look like he got his ass kicked is because he didn't want to share the Buffybot with Faith." Xander finished.

But before Buffy could say anything Faith came running through the door. "Oh my God…Buffy Glory has Spike…they nabbed him right after he left your house. I saw him being dragged down Main Street," Faith said as she tried to catch her breath. "I ran all the way here."

Buffy looked back and forth between Faith and the rest of the group. But then she looked for someone in particular…Dawn. When she saw that she wasn't her she continued. "We have to go get Spike…he knows to much," she said and then she looked at Faith. "We are going to have a serious talk later." She said and then they grabbed weapons and left the house.

_**Glory's apartment**_

Spike was chained to the ceiling as Glory and her minions all stud around him. Glory was pissed because she knew that he was a vampire and there was no way he could be her keys because he was been around the slayer for far too long. The key was supposed to be something new…not something old to the slayers life.

Glory walks up to him with an evil smile on her face. "You know who my key is…now why don't you tell me?" She said on a soft tone.

"Sorry I can't do that," he says. Then a plan forms in his head. "You see you may be a God in your world, but here on earth your and idiot." He said as she turns to glare at him.

"I command you to shut up!" she yells.

"Yeah, okay, sorry, but I just had no idea that gods were such prancing lightweights. Mark my words, the Slayer ... is going to kick your skanky, lopsided ass back to whatever place would take a cheap, whorish, fashion victim ex-god like you." He said with a smirk on his face. Just then Glory spins and kicks him, sending him flying through the door. "Good plan Spike…man it has not been your day." He said as he gets up and heads over to the elevator.

"Bring him back!" he hears Glory yelling. The minions go running.

Spike is leaning against the elevator door trying to open. And as it starts to open it he says, "I am going to fell this in the morning." And once the doors are open he falls forward on to and elevator. After a few seconds he falls through the ceiling of the elevator. "Bloody hell," he says and he brings himself to his feet just in time to see the minions coming down the stairs.

"You can not run from Glory," one says and begins to walk toward him.

Just as he is about to fight them the front door burst open and in runs Buffy and friends…including Faith. Spike lets a small smile come across his face as he slumps to the wall...exhausted. He watches the fight in front of him and the gang fights for him.

Buffy grabs on of the minions heads and twists snapping its neck. Then she lets it slump to the floor as she going to help Cordelia. She grabs the minions fighting Cordelia and throws him to the wall across the room. Then she looks up just in time to see Faith take care of the two that had come up against her. Then she looks and see Giles bring the axe down on another one and soon they are all standing alone.

Giles and Xander go over and left Spike up and start to drag him out…after they put and bunch of coats over him so he wouldn't turn to dust on the way to the car.

Meanwhile upstairs one of the minions confront Glory. "She came with many friends who had weapons…she is a very experienced fighter." They tried to explain but Glory was having noon of it.

"And where is my vampire?" she asks and when they don't answer she goes crazy. In the distance you can hear the cries of her minions as their lives are taken from them.

_**Summers house (Buffy's basement)**_

Spike lay asleep on the floor of Buffy's basement. Just as Buffy brings the towel to one of his many cuts again he begins to awaken. He looks up at her a little confused as to why he is in her basement. Buffy smile down at him and then gets up and goes over to the sink.

"Buffy why am I here?" he asked as he back was turned to him.

"Because…" she paused. "Because tonight you showed more faith than anyone. You didn't give up Dawn…and I am rewarding you. I don't want you in that crypt anymore." He paused and turned to look at him. "Plus you didn't use the Buffybot which earns you major bonus points with not only me but with Cordelia." Buffy finished.

He nodded his thanks. "What happened to Faith?" he asked.

"I don't know…she took off." Buffy said as she headed up stairs. "The basement is yours…just like my room is mine…you are now an official member of our group whether you want it or not." She turned and headed upstairs. "What you did for me tonight…I wont forget it." She said as she closed the door and left him alone.

As she walked into the living room she saw that once again everyone was sitting there with worried looks on their faces. "What is it now?" she asked in a bored tone.

"Dawn is missing," Riley said coming up behind her.

****

**_AN: Since school is over i am hopeing to have ever chapter updated every Sunday until the end of the season. I hope you like this chapter i know it has been awhile. _**


	23. Tough Love

_**Buffy and Cordelia**_

"_**Season 5"**_

_**Chapter 19: Tough Love**_

_**AN: I don't own it!**_

_**…………………**_

_**UC Sunnydale**_

Cordelia had told Buffy that since her job gives her like no off days, which make you wonder who Buffy still has a job, that she should go and withdrawal herself from college. It wasn't that Cordelia didn't want Buffy to get a higher education; so to speak, she just wanted her to take some of the stress off her shoulders.

So Buffy did as he girlfriend said and headed over to the college administration building to file for her withdrawal. But on her way there she ran into one of her teacher who said that her needed to talk to her. So being the every so curious Buffy she went with her teacher to his office.

When Buffy entered his office he closed the door behind her, and with her slayer hearing she heard him lock the door behind her. _This can't be good. _She thought as he came walking around her so that he was now behind his desk looking her in the eye. _This is really, really bad…why do I always have to listen to Cordelia? I could have just ignored her and just never came back to college. Eventually they would have got the hint and assumed that I dropped out. _

"Ms. Summers…please take a seat," he said as he sat in his chair and folded his hands on top of his desk as he look at her.

_Okay is it just me or is this guy really creepy? _She asked herself as she slowly took a seat across from her professor. "So what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked as she looked at him with a weary eye.

"I heard that you where going to withdrawal from this college semester," he said and she nodded feeling some of the tension of the situation disappear. "If you are having trouble with the money…" he started but stopped. "You know there are ways to get money fast…you are a very pretty women Ms. Summers and…" she cut him off.

"Thank you Mr. Johnson but I think we are done here." She got up but then he reached out his hand to her arm and halted her. "It was never about money Mr. Johnson." She added pulling her hand away. Then he grabbed her shoulder, which he would never do again. The next thing he knew he was lying on his back looking up at her. "It was nice talking to you," she said with a smile as she turned and walked over to the door, unlocking it, and walking out with a satisfied smile on her face.

She walked down the halls of UC Sunnydale hopefully for the last time. Not that she didn't like it here it's just that she had so much on her plate. Taking care of Dawn, working, planning for a wedding…that last part brought a smile to her face; she was getting married. Cordelia was the last person Buffy expected to be getting married to back in high school. _I was so into Angel that I really couldn't see anyone else. _

**_Summers residence (later that day)_**

Their whole afternoon has been centered around one thing. And that was moving Buffy and Cordelia back into Buffy house. Since her mom is no longer around and Faith disappeared Buffy decided that it was best that she move back home. No one seemed to mind since they rarely spent time at the apartment away. Buffy even considered letting Anya and Xander move in as well…they where here all the time anyway.

But she decided against figuring that they wanted there own space where they could go hide and get away from the craziness that is their life. Buffy really didn't blame them…actually she was kinda happy for them.

On the plus side of moving back in with Dawn was that she could keep and better watch on her. Yesterday at work the school called her and said that she needed to come in to have a meeting with principal regarding Dawn. I didn't sound good so Buffy assumed that it wasn't going to be a social meeting.

So she decided to move back home to keep a watch over Dawn and Spike, who now resides in the basement of the Summers house. But the only problem that stood against he now was finding out where Dawn had disappeared. Riley was contacting all his old military friends to help him track her down. While she searches all the demony places to make sure no one took her as a yeah to hurt the slayer.

"You know Buff, sometimes I wonder why I put up with you girls and all your stuff," Xander said as he carried in yet another one of Buffy's boxes. "I mean what do you girls need with all this stuff anyway?" he asked. When he said that he received a glare from all the girls in the room, which was everyone, why did he have to be the only guy?

"We have all this stuff just to make guys like you ask question," Cordelia said as she walked into the room with nothing but a teddy bear. "And as you can see it worked," she said with a smirk as she passed him and went over to where Buffy was.

"See! You're the slayer Buffy…you should be able to carry more than just a lamp, and I happen to know that Cordy is stronger that she looks and can handle more than a teddy bear." He said as he placed the box on the bed.

"Xan, if I did all the work what would we need you for?" Buffy asked as she walked over to him. "Come we got a few more boxes and another lamp…this time I will let you carry the lamp up and I will handle the boxes," she said as she pulled on his arm and led him out of her room.

While Cordelia was unpacking one of the boxes Willow came over to her. "So is what Dawnie say true…are you an Buffy getting married?" she asked in the same excited voice Cordelia remembered from high school.

"She didn't tell you?" Cordelia asked and Willow shook her head no. "Well then I guess I will have to…yes it is true." Cordelia said. Willow started jumping up and down and Cordelia couldn't help but remember when Willow was part of the we hate Cordelia club. Just as Cordelia was going to go unpack another box Willow wrapped her arms around Cordelia and she had to use all her strength so they didn't fall.

Just as Willow let go of Cordelia Buffy came walking into the room. Cordelia went over to her and place a kiss on her forehead.

**_Sunnydale Hospital_**

Ben was walking through the hallway rather quickly because he was already over an hour late and he didn't want boss bass to catch him. As Ben was looking down at his watch he bumped into something or someone. And when he looked up he looked into the eyes of a very angry boss. He tried to come up with a reason to why he was so late but so far he wasn't having any luck. _Well you can't actually tell your boss that you where a women not even an hour ago and just recently turned back into your normal self no can you? _

"Ben…why are you here?" his boss asked him in a strange questioning voice.

"I work here," Ben said as he tried to get by.

"Not anymore you don't," he boss said as he put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Ben you haven't been to work in over a week. You didn't honestly think that you still had a job after not showing up or even calling did you?" he asked in a tone of voice that stated that it really wasn't a question; it was more of a statement.

"I can't believe this," Ben said as he looked at the man in front of him.

"Well believe it," he said. "Now I expect your locker to be cleaned out by noon today." His boos said as he continued on past him.

Ben walked down the hall and went into the locker room. "I can't believe they just fired me like that. I am the best intern they have." He paused as he threw more clothes in his duffel bag. "You know this is all your fault. If you would just let me live my life without interfering every chance you get." Just then Ben slammed his hand into the locker next to his. "Oh no…not now," he said to himself as he slowly turned into his other half…literally.

"Oh Benny you always blaming your troubles on me." Glory said as she looked around the locker room. "It's not my fault that when the God's planted me here they stuck me with you…I guess it is supposed to give me some human emotions or something." Glory said to herself as she picked up the duffel bag Ben was packing and walked out of the locker room.

**_Magic Shop_**

Giles was sitting at the table with Willow and Tara when Buffy came walking through the door. She looked at Giles with a hopeful eye but he looked away and shook his head. Then she turned to Willow and Tara and got the same result. "I need to hit something," Buffy said as she walked right past them and into the training room. Meanwhile Willow continued to look through one of the many books they had scattered around.

Buffy quickly changed into her training clothes, which basically consisted of a white tank top and some plants, wasn't nothing special. As she walked toward the punching bag she strapped on her gloves and tied back her hair. All the meanwhile growing increasingly angry with herself.

_How the hell could I let this happen? I mean I'm the slayer these are things I am supposed to keep from happening. And you think the people around me would know better…but I guess not because she ran off without even telling anyone. And now we are all concentrating all of our energy on finding her instead of on how to stop Glory…who just happens to be a freaking God. _

Buffy stopped short of the punching bag and grabbed her ring of the stool next to the punching bag. She put the ring on her necklace and slipped it over he neck. Then she readied herself for training.

_Dawn of all people I expected to understand the whole no running away thing, especially since your sister just so happens to be the slayer. But no she ran away…I guess life was getting to hard for the little brat. There wasn't enough time for people to worry about her and to hang out with he because we are all too busy trying to stop a God from ended the world…oops our bad. _

_You know sometimes I just want to lock her away in her room so she wouldn't bug me anymore. Is that wrong to think? I know because I am the slayer I am supposed to help people but she just drives me up a wall and I don't know how much longer I can take. _

Buffy was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the door open and close. Riley walked over to her carefully so he wouldn't disturb her. If there was anything on this earth scarier that a demon trying to kill it is a startled slayer. As he neared her he saw that she was wearing a necklace while she trained…she usually wore no jewelry while training, it was one of her rules.

"Buffy?" he called to her and the next thing he knew he was flat one his back half way across the room. "I guess not startling was a bad idea…jeez Buffy paranoid much?" Riley said as he got to his feet.

"One of the many perks of being a slayer…" she said and then she paused. "Anything?" she asked in a sad worried mother tone that he didn't know she was capable of.

"My sources came up empty but they said they would keep looking at let us know," he said as he hung his head. "Sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Riley…if anyone should be sorry it should be me, I have been shutting her out ever since mom died." Buffy said as she turned back to the punching bag.

"Buffy…" Riley started but was interrupted.

"Buffy!" Some one screamed from the main shop of the Magic Shop. Buffy went running out finding out that everyone was looking at her even the customers that did know who she was. "We found her," Cordelia said as she and Spike walked toward Buffy. "With you being her sister and all she learned how to cover her track…I guess we can no longer say that she doesn't pay attention." Cordelia said.

"Hey look who I found sneaking around out back," Xander said as he dragged in one of Glory's minions and then he looked up and saw the customers giving him an weird look. "Oh…we aren't closed yet?" he asked as he took the minion and tied him to a chair.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked getting bored with the whole key thing. "I told Glory that I am not going to give her the freaking key so you guys might as well give up following me around," Buffy said and the minions eyes widened. Buffy let a smile come to her lips, "I'm the slayer did you honest think I wouldn't know when someone was following me?"

"No need to worry we already have the key," the minion said and Buffy turned to Spike and Cordelia and they shock their heads no. "The witch," he added as he looked at everyone.

"The witch?" Cordelia and Xander asked confused.

"Oh my God Tara…she is supposed to meet me at the fair…she must have went early," Willow said as she made her way to the door.

All the Scoobies and customers where now looking at the minion. "If anything happens to Tara I swear to God that you will not see the light of day ever again," Cordelia said as she took Buffy's arm and dragged her toward the corner. "Dawn is staying in an abandoned warehouse just outside of town…if I may suggest I think we should all hang out there and maybe without the key Glory can't open the portal and we can all live happily ever after." Cordelia suggested and off Buffy's look she continued. "But of course that isn't how the slayers life works," she said as she rolled her eyes. "Go get your sister," Cordelia said as she leaned in and gave Buffy and kiss on the forehead.

Buffy ran out the door grabbing Xander on the way out.

_**Fair**_

Tara was waiting for Willow on one of the many park benches. She was early so she didn't expect Willow to show for at lease another twenty minutes. Just then a hand slipped into hers and she smiled thinking it was Willow also arriving early.

But when she looked over she didn't see Willow or anyone else she knew. She saw the person that she had been having nightmares about ever since she came into her life…Glory. Glory was sitting there with a sick evil grin on her face and Tara knew what she was thinking.

_God she thinks I am her key. _

"I know what you are, they is no reason to be afraid. Because where you are going there will be no more pain, no more hurting over someone you love…no more darkness just light." Glory said as the grip on Tara's hand increased. "You will die, but for a good cause. You will be sending me back to where I should be, in turn destroying this world. But hey you wont be here anymore so who gives a crap right." Glory said as she grip Tara's hand so hard that blood started to come from the hands.

_Should I tell her about Dawn? No I could never to that to Dawnie or Buffy. Because in the end it will all be worth it, the pain everything, just to know that Dawn got to live to see another day._

"Now it is time to taste what the key's sweet blood taste like," Glory said as she brought the bloody hands to her mouth and licked the blood. After she did so a she got a look of distaste on her face.

_Oh this can't be good._

"You are not my key!" Glory said outraged.

"Tara!" Willow said as she ran toward her girlfriend. "Tara!"

But before either one of them could do anything Glory brought he hands up and stuck them in Tara's skull. Tara screamed out in pain and her sanity was sucked from her. Willow came running up to her right after Glory removed her hands and left. "Oh my God Tara," Willow said as she took Tara in her arms.

_**Summers house**_

Buffy had returned with Dawn a little over an hour ago and neither one of them where talking. Cordelia decided to stay and the Magic Box and help research…or maybe she just wanted to stay and annoy Giles, she seemed to be getting better at that.

Dawn was sitting at the table as Buffy busied herself with folding some dishtowels. The silence was starting to get to Buffy, why wasn't Dawn apologizing for running of like that; well that was anyone's guess.

"Dawn…do you even understand what you did?" Buffy asked as she looked at her sister. "I mean not just running away and putting your life in danger but the way you made me look to social services." Buffy explained.

"Of course it is always about you…poor Buffy." Dawn said as s he looked at her sister. "Never poor Dawn, the key that will end the world." At the sight of Buffy's widened eyes she continued. "Yeah I know what I am and I also know that I am not your sister." She said. "So I can do what I please."

"They will take you away from me!" Buffy shouted and she slammed her hand into the table almost breaking it. "They will take you away and I will never get to see you again. You may not be my sister but you are the only family I have left." Buffy said as she walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Do you want that? Do you want to be taken away?" she asked.

"No."

"That what I thought." Buffy said as she went back to what she was doing. "We have to go to the hospital…Tara is hurt." Buffy said. And then they put down what they where doing and walked out of the house.

_**Sunnydale Hospital**_

Tara was sitting up in the hospital bed and Willow, Anya, Xander, and Giles where standing around her when Buffy and Dawn entered the room. Buffy went straight to Willow and brought her in her arms. She didn't say anything because there was nothing she could say. Buffy just held her best friend because that was all Willow needed. She didn't need false promises or stuff like that…she needed the truth.

Just then Tara gave a little laugh and Willow and Buffy looked over at her and saw that she was looking at them. Buffy didn't know what to do, Tara looked so innocent, she had no idea what happened to her, also she has no idea of the real danger she must face in order to survive. _How could this happen to Willow, she is good, she never did anything bad all her life…and now this. They are punishing the wrong person. _Buffy thought as she looked at Tara in Willow's arms. _The wrong person…it should be me. _

"I gotta go baby…I'll see you later," Willow said as she looked up and smiled at her friends before she walked out the door. It took Buffy a minute but she eventually followed her out. As she ran up to Willow Buffy grabbed her arm and turned her around. "You can't stop me Buffy…I am going to do this." Willow said.

"No your not," Buffy said as she looked Willow in the eye. "If you do this than what will it accomplish…I mean you'll be dead and Tara will be all alone," Buffy explained. "Do you want that?" Buffy asked and Willow hung her head. "Don't worry Will, everything will be okay…we can fix this, we always do." Buffy said as she brought Willow in for another hug.

"Buffy I have to go," Buffy let go and gave her friend a stern look. "It's okay…I changed my mind I am just gonna go home." Willow lied. Buffy moved out of the way and watched as she left the hospital.

_**Magic Shop**_

Willow walked straight through the Magic Box not caring because she knew everyone was at the hospital. She went straight for Giles' personal collection…ok so it was more like the more dangerous books where kept in the loft. They all knew but no one told Giles. She went straight up there knowing exactly what she was looking for. When she found an evil smile came across her face.

"It is time for you to pay," she said as she walked out of the Magic Box.

_**Cordelia's work**_

Buffy walked into Cordelia secretary's office's. She sat in the chair by Cordelia's door and waited until it was her turn. _Why does life have to suck this much I mean can't anyone ever be happy? No of course no one in my life came be happy because I am the slayer and I am doomed a life of unhappiness. Maybe I should let Cordelia get out of it while she can…I mean it is only going to get harder. _

"Ms. Chase is ready for you now Buffy," Risa, one of Cordelia secretaries said.

"Thanks," Buffy said as she walked into the office. Cordelia motioned for her to have a seat; she was still on the phone.

_I am only going to drag her down with me. Look at the life she lives. She could be some big shot in L.A. or something but no she decided to stay her in Sunnydale just because I was here. Do I ruin the lives of every person I meet? Maybe I should let her go._

"Buffy…what are you doing here, is something wrong?" Cordelia asked worried.

Just then 3 doors down's "When I'm gone" came onto the radio and Buffy listened to the lyrics.

**There's another world inside of me that you may never see.  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide.  
Somewhere in this darkness there's a life that I can't find.  
Maybe it's too far away or maybe I'm just blind, maybe I'm just blind.**

Buffy continued to listen to the words and she heard Cordelia tell her that she had another phone call.

**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be.  
I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.**

_All my life I have been waiting for some one that would stand by my side when things got ugly and all my life I have been disappointed thinking that it was something that I did that made them run away. Yet in reality they just couldn't handle the pressure of being with the slayer._

**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared but you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone  
When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin.  
I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends.**

_Maybe I finally found that someone that I am willing to die for. You know that kinda love where you put the one person in front of everything…even your own life. If I am ready to do that than I know how to stop Glory…I know what I must do to make sure Cordelia lives to see another day._

**Now roaming through this darkness I'm alive but I'm alone.  
Part of me is fighting this but part of me is gone.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone. **

**Everything I am and everything in me.  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be,  
Ill never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.**

_If I am ready than that must mean that Willow is ready to risk everything for Tara…right?_

**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there,  
So love me when I'm gone. **

**So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
Hold me when I'm scared and love me when I'm gone.  
Everything I am and everything in me,  
Wants to be the one you wanted me to be. **

**I'll never let you down even if I could.  
I'd give up everything if only for your good.  
So hold me when I'm here right me when I'm wrong.  
You can hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there.  
So love me when I'm gone, love me when I'm gone.**

_Oh. My. God. That means that Willow isn't going to listen to me and she is going to go after Glory to avenge Tara because she thinks that is what Tara would have wanted. She going to lay done her life for a God, literally, because of the one she loves. Okay so me being the slayer and her best friend I so can't let that happen._

"Buffy are you okay?" Cordelia asked a little worried about her girlfriend.

"Yeah…I gotta go," Buffy said as she got up but before she walked out the door she looked back at Cordelia. "You now I would die for you right?" Buffy asked and Cordelia nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too," Cordelia said a little confused. And then the door shut behind Buffy and she literally ran out of her office. "Okay…weird much?"

_**Glory's apartment**_

When Buffy got there it was almost too late. Glory had Willow by the throat and was just about ready to plung a nasty look dagger into Willow's heart when Buffy caught her arm. Glory turned around and laughed at her, which didn't go over so well with Buffy.

She grabbed her arm and threw her back away from Willow and Willow fell to the floor as Buffy went after Glory. She kicked her in the midsection and sent her flying but only a few feet. The she punched and it looked like it had little affect.

Buffy sighed as she ran back over to Willow kicking the couch and hitting Glory sending her back into the wall. Buffy gabbed Willow just in time to see Glory throwing the couch out of her way. "Thicken!" Willow commanded and Glory was stopped dead in her tracks as Buffy and Willow ran for it.

When they made it outside and far enough away from Glory Buffy stopped Willow. "I know you told me not to Buffy, but I had to do it FOR Tara…" Willow started but was cut off.

"It's okay Will…I understand why you had to do it."

"You do?" Willow asked.

Buffy showed her the ring on her finger. "Yeah I do…now lets go home." Buffy said as they continued walking.

_**Willow and Tara's dorm room**_

They where sitting in the room talking about nothing special, and eating some sandwiches Buffy made, which was all she really knew how to make. Willow was feeding Tara because she couldn't do it herself and Buffy couldn't help but wonder if Cordelia would do that for her if something happened to her like it did Tara.

Willow looked at Buffy and smiled. "It's getting easy with each day," Willow said as if reading her thought. "I am not saying it isn't hard, because believe me it is, but now it is easier." Willow explained and she feed Tara another spoonful of Jell-O. "So where is Cordy?" Willow asked.

"Working, they are making her work more because of all the time she missed after my mom died." Buffy explained as she looked down at her hands and then over at Dawn. "Yet on the plus side Dawn and I get to spend some sister time together," she added.

Just than there was a loud crash and everyone turned to look where the noise had come from. Glory was standing in the whole she just made in the wall. "You thought you could hide from me."

"Oh looky," Tara said as she looked at Dawn. Everyone stood up and turned there attention to her…even Glory. "The light…it's so bright and pretty," Tara said as she touched Dawn's arm. "Oh you pretty green light…energy…I can feel it," Tara said with a little laugh as she went back to playing with her food.

Buffy looked at Glory who was eyeing Dawn with a evil look. _Can't I get a moment of quiet around here? _

**_…………………………_**

_**AN: I hope you like it. This is the first time I have ever used a song in one of my fics so I hope it turned out okay. By the way the song belongs to 3 doors down not me. I am going to try and get the next chapter up by Thursday because I am going on vacation but if I don't that it will by up as soon as I can get it up when I get back. Again I hope you like the chapter.**_


	24. Spiral

_**Buffy and Cordelia**_

_**"Season 5"**_

_**AN: I don't own it!**_

**_……………_**

_**Chapter 20: Spiral**_

**_Summers House_**

Cordelia was sitting by herself at home because everyone else was out having a life and she had to stay home because she had to work. Plus she promised Buffy that she would give her and Dawn some quality sister time. So she decided, wasn't forced, to bring some of her work home with her…after all it wasn't like she had a life anymore. Her life revolved around Buffy…and she accepted that.

She was busying reading over the file of a client she had to see tomorrow. And as far as she could tell this lady had some serious issues. Just then she heard something and quickly turned around to see Spike standing there looking better then he did a few days ago.

"Oh it's just you," Cordelia said in a sad voice thinking that maybe Buffy had come home. "Hey it's the middle of the day, shouldn't you be asleep or something?" she asked as she looked up from her file.

"I've been sleeping for two days straight now luv, I think it is time for me to wake up." He said as he walked over to her. "Where is everyone by the way?" he asked as he looked around the empty house. Usually you could always find Buffy wherever Cordelia was…but not today.

"Buffy and Dawn went to visit Tara and Willow," she paused. "I decided to give them some time by themselves. They need to rebound…okay I am going to pretend that I didn't just say that," Cordelia said with a look of disgust on her face.

Cordelia went back to reading her file and eventually forgetting about Spike. Just as she was about to put the file away and look through another one the phone rang. "God can't get any peace and quiet. First it is a freaky chipped vampire and now it's some annoying person calling me." She said as she went to answer the phone. "Hello?"

"Ms. Chase?" the voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Yes."

"Hello this is Mr. Anderson and I was wondering if you would like to come to L.A. on some business." He said. "We already cleared it with your boss and he believes that it is about time you went somewhere where you will be recognized." Mr. Anderson said.

"I would love to but…" just then a picture of Buffy flashed through he mind and she looked down at the ring on her finger.

"But?" the man asked.

"I am going to have to think about this," she said as she continued to look at the ring and think about her girlfriend that she loved.

"Okay…you boss knows how to get a hold of us," he said. "Have a nice day." He added before he hung up.

"I will," she said after she hung up the phone and placed it back where it belongs. "This is so not good," she said as she walked back over to the couch and took a set. _How can I leave Buffy when I just asked her to marry me? Maybe I wouldn't have to leave her…maybe we could try a long distance relationship. I can't just up and leave because some thing better came along…can I? Would Buffy understand that I still love her and that I am really willing to give the long distance relationship a try? _

Cordelia continued to debate herself as she aimlessly went through more and more of the files she brought home. She could help but wondering that if she denied this proposal would she never see another one like it? Or even if she accepted the proposal and moved to L.A. would she lose Buffy to Faith forever? Could they make a long distance relationship work?

**_UC Sunnydale_**

Glory had just crashed in on them and that wasn't even the worst part, she now knew who the Key was…she knew about Dawn. This changed everything for Buffy and friends. It is no longer about hiding and making sure Dawn isn't found out, because it is to late for that, it is time for running away, far, far away.

And that was exactly what they were doing…they where running. Buffy and Dawn where running through the UC Sunnydale campus that she used to know so well, and Willow and Tara took off in the other direction but Buffy knew it didn't matter. Glory would be after them because she knew Dawn was the keys.

Just as Buffy and Dawn where passing a bunch off students Dawn fell to the ground crying. "I can't do this anymore Buffy, I need a break." She said as she panted for air, and Buffy wasn't even breathing hard. "Plus I think we lost her."

"We didn't…and we need to keep moving," Buffy said as she picked her sister up all the way and started to run with her in her arms, which wasn't very easy. They kept running until Buffy was stopped by Glory standing right in front of her.

"You thought you could run from me!" She yelled and see stepped closer to where Buffy was standing holding Dawn. Slowly Buffy placed Dawn on the ground. "No one runs from me! I am a God!" she was getting angry and Buffy guessed that this was not going to be pretty. But then out of the corner of her eye she saw a truck, a big truck, coming and it brought a smile to her face. "What's so funny! You think this is funny!" she yelled.

"Truck," Buffy said simply.

"Huh?" Glory asked confused. And before she knew it a truck coming full speed her way hit Glory. It tried to stop but it couldn't.

Buffy and Dawn took that as an advantage and took off again. This time they took of down the road. They continued to run until they stopped outside Xander's apartment building. Just then Buffy turned to Dawn and grabbed her hard breathing sister by the shoulders. "Go up there and get Xander, tell him to call everyone." She said going into slayer mood.

"What are you gonna do?" Dawn asked.

"I have to go and get Cordelia and Spike and some transportation," she said as she looked around.

"Transportation?" Dawn asked confused.

"We are running away," Buffy stated simply. "Now go," she said as she started running toward her house.

"But you never give up," Dawn said to herself as she made her way up to Xander's apartment. Could this really be the end? Buffy never gave up no matter what stood in her way…if she wasn't going to stop Glory than who was? Who was going to save them? These questions ran through Dawn head as she stood outside Xander's door just looking at the numbers. Was the world worth saving?

People weren't nice to other people, they steal, they cheat, and worst of off the lie. Are these people really worth dieing for? Are the people that don't even know you save there life every day worth losing something that you hold dear? Would it be worth risking everything just to see the sun rise one more day?

Just then Dawn made up her mind. She turned and left Xander's apartment going to find someone she knew could help her with what she need. She was not about to give up the life of her sister or anyone of her friends for people who never cared about them to begin with…they weren't worth it.

**_Summers apartment_**

When Buffy arrived at her house she found out that the door was look. Which confused her because even with all the demons out to kill her and her family she still never locked the door…which she should start doing now that she came to thinking about it.

Buffy brought her hand up to knock on the door. It was strange feeling for her because she never knocked, not even when she went to Giles' loft…she always just walked on it inviting herself. It was something she did…it was her thing.

Buffy stood there with her arms crossed as Cordelia swung the door opened. "Why is the door locked Cordy?" Buffy asked as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Well you now with a hell God out there trying to kill I figured it would be a nice change," she said as she opened the door further allowing Buffy to enter her own home. "It is this new thing I'm trying," she added as she closed the door behind her. And then she looked at Buffy more closely. "You look winded…what did you do run all the way here?" She asked.

"Yeah…had a little run in with a hell God…no big deal." Buffy said with a wave of her hand. Then she looked ay Cordelia. "You need to pack some things," Buffy said as she headed up to their room.

"Huh? Why?" she asked as she followed her girlfriend.

"Because I can't stop her so we're running," Buffy said as she walked into her bedroom. "I don't want to take any chances."

"Buffy you can't run," Cordelia said as she put her hands on her girlfriends shoulders.

"And why not?" Buffy asked.

"Because you Buffy…Ms. I like to fight and stop the world from ending. Emphasis on that last part," she paused. "Buffy you really think she is going to stop with Sunnydale? She will tear this place apart and move on to L.A. or somewhere else. She will kill every single human being until she is satisfied…are you willing to risk everyone else just for another day of living?" she asked and she let go of her girlfriend. "Would you risk Dawn for another day in the sun?"

"What if I don't want to be the hero anymore? What if I just want to love a normal life with my girlfriend before she kills us all?" Buffy asked. "Cordy I don't want to lose you," she finished.

"You wont because…" she paused as she looked at Buffy. "Because I am not going to be here and I know you can stop it her," she said.

"What do you mean your not going to be here…where are you going?" Buffy asked.

"L.A. they offered me a job in a higher department," she said as she took a seat on the bed. "I have been trying to think of what to tell you or what to decided…you know should I go or shouldn't I go." She paused. "I don't want us to be over if I take the job Buffy. I think we could make this work." She turned to Buffy. "If you don't want me to leave than I wont…I will stay and fight the hell God with you." She said.

"No…no, go ahead, go to L.A." Buffy said as she stood up.

"Are you sure?" Cordelia asked as Buffy started walking out the door.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she left her room.

Cordelia sat in the bed look at where her girlfriend was just standing not even a minute ago. Was it over? Did she ruin the best thing she ever had? Cordelia didn't know of she was doing the right thing but she felt like it was right. And she really thought her and Buffy could make it work. But was it all worth it?

**_Xander's apartment_**

Buffy walked into Xander's apartment with her head down and not looking at anybody. She just walked into her and Cordelia's old bedroom and sat on the bed. It was like she was living all her old relationships over again trying to figure out what went wrong until she came to her conclusion…_it's me._

_They all leave because I me. I push they away with my constant slaying and fighting. But I thought Cordelia was different, she even gave me a ring and asked me to be her wife. And then what…she runs away to L.A. But does that mean we're over? Does she really think we could make it work? Should I try it? _

Just than there was a knock at the door and Buffy looked up to see Xander standing in the doorway. "Um, Buffy what are you doing here? Not that I ain't happy to see ya…but I thought your were spending the day with Dawn, Will, and Tara." He said as he looked at his best friend, well one of them.

"What do you mean…didn't Dawn come here…wait why isn't Dawn here now?" Buffy asked as she go up from the bed and walked into the living room. "Were is everyone. I told Dawn to come here and have you call everyone…Glory attacked us and she knows who the key is, we were going to run." She said as she looked around the empty apartment. Then she looked at Xander. "She never came here did she?"

"No…it's just been me and Anya all day by ourselves." Xander said as he looked and saw Anya coming out of the bathroom. "Should we be worried?" he asked.

"Worried is and understatement. She is coming for us." She said. "I need to find Dawn," she said. "Call Giles, Will and Tara should be there, and tell him to get to the Magic shop. Spike is getting the transportation." Buffy said as she headed toward the door.

"Buffy?" Anya said from the bathroom doorway.

"Yeah?" Buffy asked not turning around.

"What about Cordelia?" she asked.

Buffy looked down at the ring in her finger. She gave a little smile as she reached down and took it off. She walked over to the table and placed it there. "She is leaving me for a bigger and better job in L.A. I haven't decided what I'm going to do so I would like to kept that there until I deicide…okay?" she asked the owners of the house.

"Yeah no problem," Xander said as he walked over to the phone. "I'll call Giles and we will meet you at the Magic Shop." He said.

"Okay," she said as she opened the door and left.

"Man could her life suck any harder?" Anya asked and she walked over to the table and looked at the ring. "Cordy luvs Buffy 4ever…yeah right," she said as she placed it back on the table. "If you loved her you wouldn't be leaving." She said.

"Anya we don't know the whole story?" Xander said as he placed the phone to his ear.

"I don't need to know the whole story Xander, I stayed with you when I could have left to live a better more exciting life." she paused. "I put you in front of everything." She added. "Because I know that your worth it." She finished.

"Giles this is Xander. Buffy says to get to the Magic shop…we're running." He said to Giles but his eyes never left Anya's. He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "What wrong?" he asked.

"They were always together Xander. It was like they were inseparable…what does that say about the rest of us?" she asked. "If they wont make then who will?" she asked.

"Don't worry An…they are going to be fine…like they always are," he reassured both his girlfriend and himself. Because he didn't know of they were going to make and Anya was right. If the failed what would happen to them? Would it be worth the bother just to be heartbroken in the end?

_**Summers House**_

Cordelia was sitting in the dark watching TV waiting for Buffy to come back home. If she ever did come back home that is. She really messed things up this time and she didn't mean to. She wanted to succeed in life, but what would all the money and fame mean without the one she loved?

_Why doesn't she just accept it and try to have a long distance relationship with me? I mean we could make it work if we just would give it a try. Does she not trust me or something? Am I person that is not easily trusted? God why the hell do I have to love her so much? I mean I bet I would gave no problem leaving a guy behind…but Buffy is different, she special._

_God someone shot me. I sound like someone out of a freaking romance novel. I am getting all emotional over a girl that I couldn't even stand in High School…I guess that shows how much she has changed my life. _

Just then the door opened, she made sure to leave it unlocked this time. She looked over to see who it was thinking that maybe it was Buffy…but it was only Dawn.

"Um Cor…why are you sitting in the dark?" Dawn asked as she walked over to her.

"Because I am depressed," Cordelia said stating the obvious. She looked over at Dawn and saw that she wasn't going to accept that. "I think it is over between me and Buffy," she said finally letting the tears fall. "Why does she make me do this?" Cordelia asked wiping her tears away. "I never get this emotional."

"Yeah Buffy has that affect on people." Dawn said. "Why do you thinks its over?" she asked.

"Because I am moving to L.A. and I don't think Buffy wants a long distance relationship." Cordelia said.

"Oh…well I have to go get ready to leave," Dawn said as she went upstairs leaving Cordelia alone again.

_Yeah Buffy does have that affect on people. She did on Angel, Riley…God even Spike. I guess I am no different._

Just then Dawn came back downstairs with a backpack. "Well I guess I'm off…you sure you don't want to come?" she asked. "You never know when someone like Buffy is going to come along again." Dawn said.

"There is no one else like Buffy," Cordelia said standing up. "Lets go." She said as she got up and followed Dawn out the door. They walked along the street in silence until Cordelia spoke up. "Buffy said everyone was meeting at the Magic Box…isn't that the other way?" she asked. Just then Dawn turned around and punched so hard she was knocked out.

"Wow…I wasn't excepting a knock out," Dawn said and then she took her hand in her other hand. "Ow." And then she kept walking. She didn't want to take Cordelia to where she was going because this was something that she needed to do by herself. When she came outside of her destination she entered…the cemetery. She walked though looking for a certain crypt when she found it she smiled.

She walked in but she saw no one. "Spike?" she called out. "Are you here?"

"No but I am…what are you doing here Dawn?" Faith asked. She circled Dawn and saw that she was carry a backpack. "Goin somewhere?" she asked in her usually tone.

"Yes…no, I want you to help be stop Glory." She stated bluntly. "I know if Buffy goes up against her she is going to do something stupid like risk her life, more that likely killing herself, to save the world." Dawn stated. "And if we finished her off first than we wont have to worry about Buffy dieing."

"I don't know kid…this is a big chance," She paused. "She a God…literally." Faith said as she sat on one of the comfy chairs she had Spike get when they where together. Could you even qualify what they had as a relationship?

"If you really loved Buffy than you would do," Dawn said using the only thing she knew Faith had a weakness for. She would lay down her life for Buffy.

"That's a low blow kid," Faith spat.

Dawn just shrugged with a sly smile on her face. "I learn from the best."

"Do you have a plan for taking down this big bad?" Faith asked.

"Yes!" Dawn yelled before she got to work with Faith. If they were going to get to Glory before Buffy than they needed to do it fast.

_**Somewhere on the street**_

Buffy had looked for Dawn all over the place. She looked back at her house and found no one there, thinking Cordelia left for L.A. already she didn't even bother to look for her. She checked the Bronze thinking maybe Dawn wanted to blow of some team. Then she even checked Angel's old place, she took Dawn there once, but still no luck.

The one place she didn't look was Spike's old crypt but she didn't understand why she would go there…I'm the only reason she ever went there was because of Spike but now she could just into their basement for that now.

Unless…Faith. "Oh my God how could I have been so stupid? Faith has to still be at Spike's crypt. When I went looking of her she must have hide." Buffy hated herself for not looking there first.

Buffy was about to take of when she heard a moan. And she knew the person the moan belonged to because she had been the reason for them. She turned to her right and saw a body lying on the ground. "Cordelia?" Buffy asked as she walked closer. She instantly checked for bite marks and was relieved when she didn't find any. "Are you okay? Why are you lying in the street?" she asked.

"Because the street to so much more comfy the a bed," Cordelia said in a sarcastic tone as she sat up. "You sister hit…can you believe that." She paused. "You sure slayer strength doesn't run in the family because your sister has one hell of a right hook." Cordelia joked.

That brought a smile to her face. "Yeah, she learns from the best." Buffy said as she extended her hand to Cordelia. "What do you say we go find her."

"Sounds like a plan." Cordelia said as she took Buffy's hand. When she was looking down at her girlfriend she sighed. "Buffy we need to talk…about the whole me going to L.A. thing." She said.

"Not know…okay?" Buffy said as she let go of Cordelia's hand and walked a little bet ahead of her.

"Than when!" Cordelia screamed. "Buffy don't keep pushing me away…because you know what, I ain't goin nowhere." Cordelia said.

"Yeah you are!" Buffy said turning around to look at her. "You're moving away from me…to L.A. for some big career move." Buffy said as she let the tear roll down her cheek.

"I told you I didn't have to go if you didn't want me to," Cordelia stepped closer and Buffy stepped back.

"I can't ask you to stay," Buffy said quietly. "We have to find Dawn before Glory does," Buffy said changing the subject. Then she started walking away. Cordelia walked quickly catching up with her. "I am scared that if you move away than that means your moving on…like everyone else did." Buffy said as she felt Cordelia intertwined their hands.

"No, Buffy I want to make it work." Cordelia said. "After you defeat this hell God than you can come stay in L.A for awhile while the gang deals with the vamp stuff." She paused. "It is only like and hour drive so we could both visit…Buffy we could make this work." She turned to looked at her girlfriend. "I love you too much to leave you." She finished by placing a kiss on Buffy's lips.

"I don't know…"

"Just give it a shot that's all I'm asking." Cordelia said.

"Okay I guess we can see where it takes us," Buffy said.

Before either one of them realized it they where standing in front of Spike's crypt. Buffy noticed that there was still a candle burning which meant that either they where still there or they just missed them…she was hoping for the sooner. Buffy slowly opened the door and peaked her head inside and she saw nothing but the lone candle and a piece of paper next to it.

"That isn't very safe…they could burn this place to the ground," Cordelia said. But just looked back at her. "I am going to pretend I didn't say that." Cordelia said as she looked around and she couldn't help but wonder how anyone in their right mind could live her. Which befitted both Spike and Faith since they where both insane. "Notice anything?" Cordelia asked as she walked over to where Buffy was reading a note left for them. "Oh."

_Dear Buffy,_

_If you are with Cordeila than tell her I am sorry for hitting her but I couldn't let her in on my plan because I knew she tell you and you would try to stop me. But you can't stop me because I have to do this. I can't let you give up your life just to save people that don't even know about you or what you do for them day in and day out. Because they aren't worth it._

_But you wanna know who is…Cordelia. She loves you a lot and you both deserve to be happy. Because you know what the juice is worth the squeeze. Sorry about that I watched The Girl Next Door last…which I have to say is an awesome movie. But anyways back to the point. I love you Buffy and in her own twisted way so does Faith and that it why we are going to do what we are about to do._

_Go…live the life you always wanted…Faith and I can take care of this._

_Love always_

_Dawnie_

_P.S: Tell Riley that I am sorry and that I love him._

Buffy fell to the floor motionless. "Buffy? Buffy what is it?"

_She can't, she would…she is going to try and stop Glory on her own._ These were Buffy's last thoughts before he mind went blank.

"Buffy!"

……………

_**AN: Okay I got it up. I hope you like it…hopes it wasn't too much of a change. I was watching Angel last night a I got the greatest idea and that is why Cordelia got a job offer in L.A. I hope it works when I write because I sounds good in my head. Anyway I am going on vacation so there wont be an update till I get back…sorry. Enjoy!**_


	25. The weight of the world

**Buffy and Cordelia**

**"Season 5"**

_**AN: I don't own it. I just got back from vacation so sorry for the lack of updates last week.**_

………………

_**Chapter 21: The weight of the world**_

_**Buffy's house**_

Dawn had disappeared with Faith to see if they could take on Glory by themselves. It was the last straw for Buffy because she was now talking to no one…not even Cordelia. It was like Buffy just needed a break from life, her friends, her girlfriend, and the world. All the drama in her life finally getting to her…she couldn't take it anymore.

Cordelia walked into their bedroom with two cups of coffee. Granted Buffy had drank or eaten anything in like four hours but when she did come out of it the coffee would be ready, cold, but read none the less. She walked over and sat at the end of the bed and looked at Buffy who sat in the chair by the window.

She hadn't moved since they put her there. She just started out the window at nothing, it was almost like that if she looked away she would miss Dawn coming up the sidewalk, or she would miss hearing her call for help. Cordelia had no idea what to do and she had to leave for L.A. tomorrow at noon. She really didn't want to leave with Buffy like this.

"Buffy?" Cordelia called out but still she got no answer, like always.

"Cor?" Someone called from the doorway. She looked up and saw Xander standing there with a sympatric look on his face. Cordelia didn't even hear him come in. "Willow needs to talk to you, she has an idea on how to get Buffy back so she can save the world like she always does." He said as he turned and left the doorway.

Cordelia turned and looked back at Buffy. "I have to go baby, but I will be right downstairs." Cordelia said as she got up and left. With one last look at Buffy she walked out of the bedroom. She didn't know why she was so nervous, it wasn't like Buffy was dieing or anything, she was just not talking to anyone. Cordelia knew she had something to do with the stress on Buffy shoulders, with the job in L.A. and everything.

Cordelia walked down the stairs and walked into the dinning room where everyone was seated at the table. Everyone that is except Xander, Riley and Giles, they left the last chair for her, which made her fell someone what important. She walked over to the seat and she was a where of everyone's eyes following her, but she really could have cared less.

"Hey Cordelia," everyone said at once when she sat down…it kind of creped her out. "We have some information that could help us in getting Buffy back," Willow said when everyone remained silent. "We know that Buffy has locked herself away in her mind because that is the only place where she feels that she has control of what happens," Willow said.

"And you're sure of this?" Cordelia asked looking at the witch.

"Positive," Tara said interjecting them. "You see everything that has happened recently is something that Buffy thought she had under control." She paused looking at Xander for help.

"You see Buffy thought Joyce was going to be around forever so when she died Buffy didn't know what to do, so she just pushed it away," he said looking at Giles.

"And then when Dawn disappeared, she was lost because she always figured that Dawn would listen to her because she was older and had more experience." Giles stated looking at Willow again.

"And when all the Faith stuff happened it was just like back in high school…Faith was the only person that Buffy didn't have control over." Willow said.

"And then there is me," Cordelia said looking at everyone around the table. Anya, Tara, and Willow where all sitting there. Riley, Xander and Giles where standing around the table. They all returned her look as if she was crazy. _I guess Buffy never got around to telling them about L.A. and the job offer. _Cordelia thought as she hung her head again. "A couple nights ago I got a job offer…" Cordelia started but was interrupted.

"That's great Cor," Xander said and Giles hit him. "What?" then he looked at everyone and finally realized that Cordelia wasn't finished. "Sorry…continue."

"Thanks," Cordelia said as she rolled her eyes. "Anyway as I was saying I got this job offer, but it was for in L.A. and I told them I would have to think about it, which I did, but then I called them back and told them that I would take it. So when I told Buffy…well lets just say she didn't take it so well." Cordelia said and then she turned to Willow and Tara. "If you have something witchy you could do than do it because I am leaving tomorrow at 2 p.m." Cordelia said as she looked at the witches.

"There is something we could do…but it will have to be me since I know Buffy better than Tara does." She paused and looked at her girlfriend.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"It is kind of dangerous…not for Buffy but for me because to the things that go on in her head." Everyone looked at her weird. "That did not come out like it was supposed to…I meant the slayer dreams and all." She finished.

"Then do it," Cordelia said and Tara was about to protest but Cordelia cut her off. "Listen Blondie my girlfriend, the women I love, is in some mind trance she put on herself. If there is a way to break then we are going to try it…do we understand each other?" Cordelia asked and Tara nodded. "Say I understand."

"I understand," Tara said in a quiet voice and she avoided Cordelia's gaze.

"Good…no lets get to work shall we…Willow what do you need?" Cordelia asked the witch.

Willow went over what she needed and Xander and Riley went to get it from both her dorm room and the Magic Box. When they returned Willow was all set up in Buffy and Cordelia's bedroom. Buffy was still in the same position she hand been since they first brought her home and Willow couldn't help but wonder how she wasn't cramping up. _Not what you should be thinking right now Will. _She told herself as she looked at her best friend.

"You sure you can do this Will?" Xander asked as he put the stuff she needed by the bed. "I mean if something happens…"

"Nothing is going to happen." She said turning to look at Buffy. "This has to work."

"Can I have a minute before you start?" Cordelia asked from the doorway not really sure why she was so nervous.

"Um…sure," Willow said as she grabbed Xander's hand and pulled him out of the bedroom giving the two girls their private time.

Cordelia walked over to Buffy, slowly, as if she was going to startle her. Which she knew she wasn't going to because Buffy had locked herself away in her mind, or so everyone thought. She knelt down in front of her girlfriend and put her hands on Buffy's hands, which were on her lap. "Buffy I know you can hear me so I am just gonna say this because you need to hear." She paused before continuing. "In case I am not here when Willow pulls you out of your little trace type thing then I want you to know that I am in L.A. and that I love you, very much. When you come out of it have Willow, or you, call me on my cell phone…the phone number is in the book. Lets just hope you snap out of it before I leave." Cordelia stood up and kissed Buffy on the forehead. "I love you." Was the last thing she said before she walked out of the bedroom. It would be a long time before she was aloud to go back in.

Willow was standing at the top of the stairs when Cordelia walked over to her. "Hey," she said, as Cordelia was about to go down the stairs.

"Hurry up," Cordelia said without turning around, instead she continued back down the stairs.

Willow was alone in the room with Buffy, something that hadn't happened since they where still in High School. Xander was usually always with them and when he wasn't someone else was. Willow took this moment to look around the room and the memories came flooding back to her. All the times they just sat on her bed and talked about boys, school, and shopping. She also remembered when Joyce would come in and ask them to be quiet because she was trying to sleep. She remembered when Buffy would just sit there and cry about all the bad things that where happening in her life.

And surprisingly enough it was never slaying she cried about. It was always boys or her mom…but never slaying. It seemed that later on in life Buffy used slaying as a way to escape the pain and troubles in her life. Willow never really understood that and she didn't think she ever would. That was just one more mystery that was Buffy…and Willow would change that for the world.

"Okay I guess it is time I got started," Willow said as she walked over to her best friend. "You were always there to save me Buffy and now I think it is about time I saved you," Willow said as she kneeled down in front of her best friend.

**_Faith's apartment_**

Dawn was sitting on Faith bed as Faith walked around her apartment room. She couldn't believe what she was thinking about doing. Taking on a hell God all by herself…sure she has Dawn, but what is Dawn going to do when the hell God gets pissed off…whine at her.

Faith knew she never should have gone behind Buffy's back like that…but she couldn't let Buffy go through this. She has been through too much and this is something, that if Faith wants to make amends, that she has to do. Not to mention that if she does this and succeeds she might be able to actually have a shot and Buffy, because even she knows that Cordelia is off to L.A. today.

"What are you doing?" Dawn asked a little annoyed because they were just sitting around.

Faith turned and looked hard at Dawn. "Wondering how many times Buffy is going to kill me," Faith said. "I never should have done this." She stated.

"Yeah well it's too late now isn't it?" Dawn said as she looked out the window.

"Listen you little brat…" Faith said getting up into Dawn's face. "This is are your fault that I am in this mess. I was minding my own business until you came along with this idea. And as mush as I hate doing this I know that Buffy would kill me for not looking out for you." Faith said.

"You're really crushing on her…" Dawn stated.

"Am not."

"Whatever you say. I am in middle school…I know a crush when I see one." Dawn said as she got up and walked over to the window. She knew Buffy would be mad because she was doing this but Buffy always had to save the world…she needed a break. "Are you still going to do this?" Dawn asked.

"Regrettably…yes." Faith said as she sat down on her bed.

"Good we leave first thing tomorrow morning." Dawn said.

Faith looked at her with a strange look. "Taking note from sister are we?" Dawn just looked away. "Yeah I thought so." Faith went back to staring of into space wondering how the hell she was going to get herself out of this one.

**_Buffy's house_**

Cordelia was sitting in the living room surrounded by Xander, Anya, Tara, and Giles. They where all still researching on Glory even though Cordelia really didn't understand why. If Glory is a God than she can't possibly be killed…right? She just wanted them all to stop researching this dumb ass Glory and start researching a way to help Buffy.

She looked up at the clock and saw that she had to leave in a couple of hours. She had already called ahead and got an apartment that her company was paying for which made her get the best apartment available. She knew Buffy was going to love it when she got time off from saving the world to come see it.

"What do you think is going on up there?" Xander asked from where he was seated on the stairs.

"Well I think Willow is trying to get into Buffy's mind," Cordelia stated. "Which I have to say it a scary thing to do…God only knows what the hell Buffy thinks about." She said as she went back to looking at the book she has had for the last hour. It was esy to see that her mind was on other things.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Xander said as he rolled his eyes.

"Listen Mr. I-Scream-Like-A-Girl," Cordelia said but was interrupted.

"How do you know how he screams?" Anya asked. "I am the only one that can cause him to scream." He stated.

"Okay that was way, way too much information," Cordelia said as she walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where she could hopefully be by herself. She walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed an apple. After she closed the door she walked back over to the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and hopped up onto it.

_Am I doing the right thing in taking the job in L.A.? _Cordelia asked herself as she took a bit out of her apple. _Should I stay and fight the hell God? I mean that's what I do now…I am no longer a actress, a computer analyzer, an attorney…I am Cordelia Chase…Ms. Save the world. Can I go back to be the same old Cordelia every day without this day in and day out excitement? _Cordelia was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even hear someone one come into the kitchen…that is until that someone talked.

"Willow knows what she's doing," the person said.

"Jesus Tara…next time make a little more noise." Cordelia said as she jumped off the island. "Now what did you say?" Cordelia asked as she had her hand over her heart like she had just experienced some chest pain.

"I said Willow knows what she's doing…you have nothing to worry about." She stated before walking back out into the living room with the other.

"Man Willow…you sure know how to pick 'em." She said as she too walked back into the living room.

**_Buffy's mind_**

Willow was transferred from Buffy's room into Buffy's old house in L.A. The house was fantastic and she was surprised why Buffy never talked about it. She had Cordelia beat by a long shot and yet she never, not once, talked about her old life…unless it was useful information.

As Willow walked through the house she saw picture of Joyce holding little baby Buffy and pictures of Joyce, Hank and Buffy. They all looked so happy together that she knew it must have hurt Buffy a lot when her parents split up.

"What are you doing here?" a little girl asked from where she was seated on the floor next to a tea set.

"Actually…I am looking for you. Your Buffy right?" Willow asked as she walked closer to the girl.

"Their home," little Buffy said as she went running toward the door. "You want to meet her?" she asked as she looked back at Willow.

"Meet who?" Willow asked but she soon had the answer to her question. Because in walked Joyce and Hank and Joyce was holding a little baby that Willow could only assume was Dawn. Willow watched the family talk as they all welcomed the new baby into the family. And she could help but be surprised about how unthreatened Buffy was.

"Can I hold her?" Buffy asked.

"Sure you can." Joyce said as she handed Buffy little baby Dawn.

Just as Dawn was placed into Buffy's awaiting hands a light flashed before Willow's eyes and now she was standing in Buffy's room watching over Buffy and Cordelia. "Okay this is way too creepy." Willow said but before she knew she was transferred into the Magic Box where she saw Buffy putting a book on the shelf. "What are you doing?" she asked Buffy but received no answer. And as soon as Buffy looked at her another white flash went off and Willow was now standing in the hallway watching Buffy put a pillow over Dawn's face. "Hey!" she said but as she walked toward Buffy the door slammed in her face and she was once again in the L.A. house. "Okay my friend has some serious problems."

"What are you doing here?" little Buffy asked.

"We did this already," Willow, said annoyed.

Instead of talking to the little Buffy again Willow just waited for the scene to flash now that she was prepared for it. "They're here." Little Buffy said as she ran to the door and once again Joyce and Hank walked in with little Dawn in their arms. "Can I hold her?" little Buffy asked. And once again as the baby hit Buffy's arms the surroundings changed.

This time it was Buffy and Cordelia. Buffy was crying and Cordelia was trying to explain something but she couldn't hear them. "She just told me that she is moving to L.A. and that everything is going to be okay." Willow turned around to see Buffy standing right behind her. "I was so devastated. I gave her a ring and she knew how much I loved her…but yet she still wanted to leave." Buffy said.

"You know you have a seriously messed up brain?" Willow said.

"Yeah. I know." Buffy said.

And then the scene changed to where they were in the Magic Box watching Buffy put the same book on the same shelf. But before Willow could ask any questions the scene flashed again as she was watching Buffy suffocate Dawn.

"What are you doing?" Willow asked Buffy.

"I know what I have to do to save the world. Dawn is the Key that opens the portal to a hell dimension…therefore she must die." Buffy said as together they watched Buffy suffocate Dawn. "Death is my gift." Buffy said.

Just as Willow was about to say something the scene flashed again as now they where standing in the Magic Box. "Okay I so can not wait to be out of your mind." Willow said as she looked around. "What are you doing?" she asked the question that she had been asking the whole time.

"It's so simple." Buffy said. "You just place the book there and that's it. No life-altering thing. Yet when you try to start a life someone is taken from you and something tries to end the world." She paused. "How come life can't be as simple as putting a book of the shelf?" she asked.

Willow just looked at her without saying a word knowing that she wasn't finished.

"It was at this moment and this place that I realized what it is I have to do." Buffy said. "I have to kill my sister." She stated so simple that it was the scariest thing that Willow had ever heard Buffy say. Just then Willow turned and started walking away. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm leaving Buffy…to a place where you're needed." Willow said with bitterness in her voice. "Where people love you…speaking of which the love of your life if about to leave for L.A." Willow said. "Are you coming?"

Buffy looked back and forth between herself and Willow. "Is it simpler?" she asked Willow.

"Nothing is ever simple." Willow stated. "But that is what makes life worth living." She said.

And as quick as she started it was over. The white flash didn't bring her back to the house in L.A. it brought her back to Buffy and Cordelia's room. She looked straight ahead at Buffy and before she knew it Buffy broke down crying. Willow got up off the bed she had been sitting on and kneeled in front of her friend bring her into her arms.

"It's going to be okay." Willow said.

"What time is it?" Buffy asked.

"Okay strange much?" Willow said as she sat back on the bed and looked at a teary eyed blonde. "Why?"

"What time is it!" Buffy demanded.

"One thirty…why?" Willow asked confused.

"Cordelia leaves a 2p.m." Buffy said as she got up and ran.

**_Bus station_**

Cordelia stood at the ticket window waiting for someone to help her. This was why she hated not having a car. Sure she had one in High School but that was before everything got taken away from her because of her father. Sometimes she really hated her life.

Willow hadn't gotten to Buffy in time and that made Cordelia really upset. She didn't want to leave on bad terms with Buffy. But right know it was looking as if she didn't have any other choice.

"May I help you?" the women asked.

"Finally," Cordelia said under her breath. "Yes I would like a one way ticket to L.A." Cordelia said as she handed the women her money. The company she was going to work for was paying for the whole trip so she didn't care about buying the ticket.

"Here you go Miss…have a nice ride." The women said with a forced smile.

Than as Cordelia was picking up her bags she saw that the women was checking her out. And it disgusted her. "Sorry I'm taken." Cordelia said showing the women her ring.

"So." The women said.

"Yeah and the person I am with would…"

"Kick your ass if you ever looked at her like that again." A voice said from behind Cordelia. The voice brought a smile to Cordelia's lips as she turned around and saw Buffy standing there. "Need a hand with those bags Miss?" Buffy asked as she walked closer to Cordelia and placed her hands on each side of Cordelia's face. "I love you." She said simply.

"I love you too," Cordelia said right before their lips where together.

"Now get on that bus and go make some money so I can come visit." Buffy said when she pulled away and picked up Cordelia's bags handing them to one of the men loading the luggage.

Cordelia smiled at Buffy as she climbed on the bus. "Tell Willow thanks for me," Cordelia said as the bus started to move.

Buffy watched the bus down the street until she could see it anymore. And as she was walking toward town again she went over to the ticket window and looked at the woman that was checking Cordelia out. It took all Buffy strength not to punch through the glass, but instead she shook her head and walked away. There was no competition there.

**_Magic Box_**

Buffy walked into the Magic Box and saw that everyone was sitting around the table. They all had worried expressions on their faces and she really doubted it was because of her. After all she was only out of her mind a little.

As she walked further into the room she saw that there was someone else sitting at the table. Someone that was the cause of all this drama in her life at this very moment…Faith.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked with bitterness.

"I have something you need to know B," Faith said as she stood up.

"And what would this be?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn is gone…she got out of my apartment while I was asleep." Faith said. "And you know how I sleep." She added.

Everyone looked at Buffy. "Not because of that you sick, sick people." Buffy said as she looked up at Faith. "We need a plan and we need one fast." She said and soon they where all at work.

****

**_AN: In case your wonder about next season I am think about merging Angel season 1 with Buffy season 6. That way Cordelia will have stuff to do in L.A. besides thinking aboutBuffy. Let me know what you guys think about that idea._**

**_I hope you liked the chapter and sry it took so long to update._**


	26. The Gift

**Buffy and Cordelia **

"**Season 5"**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

**_AN: Cordelia's apartment is the one she got in Angel in the episode "Room with a view"_**

_**………………………**_

**_Chapter 22: The Gift_**

_**Cordelia's apartment (L.A.)**_

She couldn't believe that they were being so nice and giving toward her. Yeah sure she was a good attorney but she wasn't that good. As soon as she got off the bus in the L.A. bus station, which was hard to believe that the bus station in L.A. is worse than the one in Sunnydale. Anyway where she got off the bus there was someone from the law firm waiting to take he to the apartment that they paid for…they bought an apartment for her…Buffy was gonna die over this.

She walked into the apartment and saw a huge window that over looked the city. Than she saw a fireplace and she could just imagine all the fun her and Buffy were going to have when she visited. Than she saw that one hallway led to the bedroom and the other one led to the kitchen…this place was awesome.

It was like the place that she always dreamed about…except that she thought it would be a mansion and she would be a famous movie star…but hey she was till young. She walked further into the apartment and put her bags down on the couch as she continued to look around her new apartment…it was better than the one she shared with Xander and Anya.

"Excuse me Ms." Cordelia looked behind her to see the man that had picked her up at the bus station.

"Call me Cordelia…Ms makes me feel old." Cordelia said.

"My boss told me to give you this card and you could call him after you are all settled in to discuss you hours and stuff like that," he said and he looked her up and down as if gaining the courage to ask her out on a date. "Um…Cordelia I was wondering…"

"Well you can keep wondering because I am taken," she said as she turned to look at him. "Thank you for picking me up at the bus station now if you don't mind I would like to be alone." She said and he just stood there like he didn't hear what she said. "That means leave," Cordelia said a little more bluntly and he turned and walked out the door leaving her all by herself.

_Okay all I can say about that guy is…creepy. Buffy is going to love this place. Of course she wont be able to see it until after she saves the world from a hell God. No being deal, it's not like she hasn't save the world before…I guess I will have to call her tonight to see how life on the Hellmouth is progressing. _

Cordelia grabbed her bags that were on the couch and took them into her new master bedroom. As soon as she walked in she was in heaven. Her and Buffy now had a Queen size bed, which was awesome because their old bed was too small for the both of them. What could she say they both need a lot of room to sleep? She placed her bags on the floor and flopped back on the bed. "This is perfect and the only thing missing is Buffy." Cordelia said as she laid on her bed and looked at her ceiling. Right now life was perfect.

_**Magic Box (Sunnydale)**_

Buffy was walking around the Magic Box, okay so it was more like pacing around the Magic Box, but who cares. She couldn't believe that Faith had lost Dawn, okay so Dawn ran away but still. As soon as Dawn had come to Faith, Faith should have brought her back…to gone along with her crazy plan.

So now on top of everything Dawn was missing, a hell God is trying to destroy the world, and Cordelia is off in L.A. without her. So right now, at this very moment, she was surround by her army, and things where no looking good for the good guys. She said a beat up old Watcher, two witches…one was a little crazy, a 1200-year-old ex-demon, a construction worker, a vampire, and two slayers…against a hell God.

"So do we have a plan yet?" she asked as she took a seat next to Anya at the research table. "We are kind of running out of time here guys…so if you have some idea's hit me with them." Buffy said as she looked around the group.

"The dagonshere," Anya said out of nowhere and everyone looked at her. "You found it near the warehouse where you first came into contact with Glory…maybe it weakens her," she explained.

"Smart chicks are so hot," Xander said.

"You couldn't have thought that way back in high school?" Willow questioned as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and you have the axe that Mr. Troll left us," Anya added as she looked around at everyone and nodded. "And lefts no forget the Buffybot…we could use her as a decoy," Anya finished. Everyone kept staring at her and she was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. "What? Can't I have smart moments?" she asked as she looked around at the people she called her friends.

"Buffy…you have to understand that sometimes sacrifices are necessary…" Giles going back on a conversation that he and Buffy had, had about a hour before.

"No!" she said. "Their not." She looked him dead in the eye. "Would you sacrifice Jenny?" That was a question that he wasn't suspecting…something that he could have done without. She looked at the rest of the group. "Will…would you sacrifice Oz or Tara? Xander would you sacrifice Anya?" They all looked away from her. "Yeah…I didn't think so…so don't you dare ask he to sacrifice my sister, the only family I have left." Buffy finished.

Xander decided to break the tension with a question that had bugging him all night. "Why does it have to be blood?" he asked.

"Because," Spike said as he came out from the training room. "It always has to be blood," he said as he took a seat on the stairs.

"We're not talking about your dinner," Xander said.

"No you moron," he said eyeing Buffy but talking to the rest of the group. "Blood is life. Why do you think we eat it? It's what keeps you going. Makes you warm. Makes you hard. Makes you other than dead." He paused. "Blood is the life source that is the most valuable…course it's her blood, what else would it be?" he finished.

"Okay guys," Buffy said breaking the tension. "We need to assemble everything so we could start coming up with a plan…everyone meet back here in an hour," she said as she hurried out the Magic Box door. There was one person that she needed to make sure to find to help them in their fight.

_**Abandon warehouse**_

She couldn't believe it, she was being so careful and then she went and did something stupid like running away from the one person that was willing to help…what was she thinking? And now the one person who wanted to kill her, drain her of all her blood held her captive.

See what had happened was that she was walking down the street, making sure to keep to the shadows, when she came across a bar…the bar the Buffy always talked about getting information from. Willy's place…at least that she what Buffy and the rest of the gang called it. She needed to find out where Glory was holding up so she could get there and stop her before Faith noticed she was gone.

_**Flashback**_

**When she walked into the bar she saw that the place smelled like rotten fruit, which was gross on so many levels…yet she walked further in. She didn't know how Buffy put up with this place when she came to this guy for answer…it was disgusting. **

**She walked over to the bartender, who she assumed was Willy. "What can I do for you kid?" she asked as Dawn took a seat on a bar stool.**

"**I'm not a kid," Dawn said and he just looked at her. "Whatever. I am looking for someone and I heard you were the person to ask if I needed help," she said as she watched him clean the bar. **

"**Oh yeah and who told you that?" he asked obviously not interested in what she was saying.**

"**My sister," he wasn't listening to her anymore. "The slayer," she said and that seemed to get his attention. "Now are you going to help me?" she asked.**

**Suddenly he started looking around the bar as if he was waiting for someone to pop out and scare his life out of him. "Listen kid…you have to get out of here, this is a good place for the slayers family. You see she has a lot, and I mean a lot of enemies." He said as he continued to look around his bar. And then suddenly his eyes met hers. "And I am her biggest one…even though she doesn't now it." Willy said.**

**And the next thing Dawn knew was Glory coming out from the hallway. She had an evil smile on her face as she walked toward Dawn, you know the walk, the one that all the evil things that wanna take over the world have. Dawn figured that since she was a God she would have her own walk…but she was wrong. **

"**Well, well, well if it isn't the slayer brat kid sister…which also happens to be my key." Glory said as she took a seat next to Dawn. "You know I have been looking all over for you…and what do you know, you hang at the local demon bar." Glory looked at Willy. "Have you been treating her good Willy?" Glory asked the bartender she had only meet a few days ago when she came by looking for her key…that was before she knew that it was human. **

"**Of course," he said as he listened to them talk but than Glory gave him an evil look. "Right…I am going now." He said. **

_**End Flashback**_

And that was how she ended up here, with Glory. God if she ever got out of this she was going to make sure that Buffy went down to Willy's and kicked his ass. That of course would only happened if she survived, which wasn't looking too good right now. Dawn was sitting in the corner when Glory walked in with something that Dawn guessed she was going to have to wear for this whole ordeal…and they were not fashionable clothes.

"Well, it looks like Ms. Sleepyhead is finally awake," Glory said as she sat in a chair that was next to Dawn where she sat on the floor. "Are you ready for your big day? It is only a few hours away," she said.

"Bite me!" Dawn shouted. "My sister will save me," Dawn said as she looked away from Glory.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself," Glory said as she got up and put the clothes on the chair. "Get dressed," she said before she walked out of the room.

_**Cordelia's apartment (L.A.)**_

Cordelia lay awake in her bed as she looks out the window at the stars. This was one of her only nights that Buffy wasn't in bed next to her that was when they weren't fighting of course. And she couldn't take it, there was something about Buffy being in bed next to her that made her relaxed enough to fall; asleep.

Cordelia sat up in her bed and looked around her master bedroom, which was still packed with boxes that she had yet to unpack. These where the times that she really missed patrolling with Buffy and kicked some bad guy's ass. It was kind of sad that she would rather be in some cemetery killing some undead things that sleeping in this wonderful apartment.

Cordelia remember the first time her and Buffy sleep together.

_**Flashback**_

**It was one night after some big college lecture and Cordelia was headed over to her off campus house. She didn't know why she stayed in Sunnydale…it wasn't like there was anything here for her. She didn't have any friend, which is if you don't count the Scooby gang…as they call themselves.**

**But the truth is that she did know why she stayed…it was because of a certain blonde who was right now with the worst boyfriend she could have ever picked…even Xander was a better choice. Cordelia was head over heels for Buffy Summers and she had no idea when this new feeling started. But when she was packing to get ready to go off to L.A. and work on her film career the thought of not having Buffy around saddened her…so she stayed. **

**As Cordelia approached her doorway someone came out from the shadows. "God Buffy! Stalk much?" Cordelia said as she put a hand over her heart as if she had just had a heart attack. "You scared about twenty years off my life thank you very much." She said.**

"**Sorry…it's just Willow has Oz over and Riley has some all night lecture with Professor Walsh and I was wondering if I could share with you tonight?" she asked a little nervous.**

**Cordelia acted like she was thinking about it for a second so she didn't sound too egger. "Sure…come on in." she said and Buffy walked in behind Cordelia. "It's small I know but I am the only one that lives here, and plus I am not here that often so it is enough." She explained.**

"**It's great," Buffy said as she walked in and looked around. "Um Cordy…"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**Where do you sleep?" Buffy asked as she looked around for a couch or bed or something.**

"**Oh…the bedroom is this way." She said as she led Buffy toward the hallway. Once they reached the door Cordelia opened it revealing her bedroom. "And this is where I spend most of my time…sleeping…not doing other things." Cordelia clarified.**

"**Do you have a couch or something that I could crash on?" she asked.**

"**Um…no." Cordelia said. "But we're big girls…we can share." Cordelia said and she looked away so Buffy couldn't see the hopefulness in her eyes.**

"**Sure…I am gonna go to sleep now because I am beat," Buffy said.**

"**I have some studying to do…I'll be in, in a minute." She said as she walked out of the bedroom.**

**She walked into her very, very small living room with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't believe it. Buffy Summers, the only woman that she ever thought about, was sleeping in her bed. And they were going to sleep together…it was like a dream come true. Except that Buffy thought that it was just some friendship type thing.**

**Cordelia finished her studying, stretched and headed off to bed. When she entered her bedroom Buffy was fast asleep. Cordelia put on her pajamas, which was a t-shirt and shorts, and climbed into bed. When she lifted the covers she noticed that Buffy was wearing one of her shirts and a pair of her short and Cordelia thought she looked the cutest she had ever seen.**

**Cordelia didn't sleep at all that night instead she stayed up watching Buffy sleep.**

_**End Flashback**_

Cordelia fell asleep to that memory.

_**Magic Box (Sunnydale)**_

Buffy and Giles sat together in the training area in a comfortable silence that she could only feel with Giles…it was something about him that just made her feel relaxed. And she really wanted to feel relaxed right now because they where about to face something that could, and would destroy the world…and they couldn't lose.

"So did you find him?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Nope…Riley is nowhere to be found," she said as she looked off into space. "I checked everywhere and nothing. We could really use him tonight Giles…just one less person on my team." She said with a sigh. "I can't keep doing this," she said as she stood up. "I can't keep decided who die and who gets to live…Giles…" she let her sentence trail off not wanting to finish it.

"Yes Buffy."

"If Dawn dies I am done…with all of it." She paused. "I will move to L.A. and live with Cordelia…but if she dies I am done," Buffy said right before she walked out of the training room. As her words worked there way through his brain Giles remembered the last time she said that.

_**Flashback**_

**Angel was in his office, he had just arrived with the Codex and Giles was busying trying to figure out what it said about Buffy and the Master. He came to the past where is said she was to fight the Master and he paused pushing the book away. Angel quickly grabbed it and read it. And than he put it down like it was diseased. **

"**The slayer will face the Master and she will die…" he said relaying what he had just read.**

"**No! You must have read it wrong." Angel said as he looked at Giles but Giles said nothing. Just than they both heard a laugh out in the library. "Buffy." Angel said as they walked into the library.**

**Sure enough when they walked out into the library there Buffy stand as tear ran down her face. "Were you not going to tell me?" she asked them still not looking at them. "Huh? Were you not going to tell me!" she shouted.**

"**Buffy I…"**

"**No! I quit! I resign! I do whatever I have to do so I don't have to fight the Master." She said as more and more tears came from her face.**

"**Buffy there is no one else…"**

"**I don't care! Giles I am sixteen years old…I don't wanna die." She said in the softest voice he had ever heard her use…ever. Just than she ripped off her cross that Angel had given her and ran out of the library. **

**Angel and Giles both just stood there not sure what they where supposed to do.**

_**End flashback**_

Giles sat there on the couch remembering that time in the library when Buffy was to face the Master. It was the time that he lost his slayer…though she did come back…a piece f her remained died. But Giles knew that Buffy would do all that she could to save the world even if that meant dieing herself.

In the main shop of the Magic Box they all sit gathered in a circle talking about what they had planned. Willow was still with Tara awaiting her instruction. Xander and Anya stand next to each other whispering about what he had just asked her…he had asked her to be his wife and she told him to ask her again after they save the world. Spike was standing by the door with the axe and Giles was just coming out of the training room and Faith came in from outside. All the troops were here.

"Okay Will," Buffy said.

"Tara sweetie," Willow said. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" she asked. Tara got up from where she was sitting with a smile and then she headed toward the door. Once she was out the door Willow look at Buffy. "You ready to save the world?"

"There's nothing we do better," Buffy said with a smile. "Okay guys remember not to follow too close," Buffy said and then they wall headed out the door toward the way that Tara had went.

Buffy was starting to have second thoughts about this whole thing…I mean how could she defeat a god. There was no way that they where going to win and she was going to end up taking all of her friends with her and that was something she didn't know if she was ready for. But she knew that even if she tried to get her friend to go find some place safe to hide that they would just blow her off and follow her to their deaths anyway…that is how loyal they are…even Spike and Anya.

As the approached the site they saw this high towering skyscraper type thing and Buffy could faintly see Dawn up there tied up. This was the place and there was no turning back now. "Okay Will…your up," Buffy said and Willow followed Tara inside. When she saw that Tara had been stopped by Glory she quickly got over to her girlfriend and came up to the side of Glory. She shouted something in Latin and then they, all three of them, flew a goof ten feet.

"Hey…you witch! You put a hole," Glory said when she stood up.

"That's the least of your problems." Buffy said from behind Glory. Glory turned around and looked at her. "You see I found this outside the warehouse that I found you in and I am guessing that I weakens you…so my guess I that you better not touch it," Buffy said right before she threw it at her. Glory grabbed it and soon she was in pai, but not for long because she crushed the sphere with her hand. "Okay that didn't work," Buffy said as she jumped down from where she was standing.

Buffy charged and so did Glory and they met right in the middle. Buffy was throwing punching like there was no tomorrow. Sometimes she would hit her target and other times she wouldn't. Glory was throwing punches too and a lot more of hers were landing. Finally she got a grip on Buffy and flipped her over onto a pile of bricks. She punched once and went through brick and she punching again with the same result. Then he third punch landed knocking Buffy's head off.

"Hey the slayers a robot…did we know the slayer was a robot!" She called out.

Just than Glory felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around and came face to face with Buffy. "Your not the smartest god in the heavens are you?" Buffy asked as she brought and Troll hammer across Glory's face sending her into the wall.

"Buffy!" Dawn cried from where she stood.

Buffy looked up and ran toward where Dawn was. As she ran she could see all her friends fighting for their lives and suddenly she was glad that they had crazy people to deal with instead of a crazy god. When Buffy reached the second floor Glory was right there. Buffy went to swing the axe but Glory caught is and threw it to the ground below.

Buffy went to punch Glory but she caught her hand as well and went to throw her to the ground up as Buffy was falling she grabbed a hold of Glory and together the fell to the ground. Buffy could faintly hear Willow telling Spike to get to Dawn and she saw Spike of the corner of her eye go running up the stairs.

When Buffy wasn't paying attention Glory grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Buffy recovered quickly but only to be thrown against the wall again. And this time as she got up she saw Spike hit the group hard and he didn't get up which meant someone was up there with Dawn. "What are you going to do now with out your axe?" Glory asked. Than a cement ball came crashing into the wall and sent her flying.

"Whatever comes in handy," Buffy said with a smirk as she walked over and grabbed the axe and then walked back over to Glory. She continually beat on her until she changed into Ben. Buffy was a little shocked at first but she got over it. "Tell her she's done." Buffy said before she ran out of the building and ran toward Dawn. This time she got up there with no problem. She saw a man standing next to Dawn with a knife and she saw his lips move but she didn't hear what he said.

Buffy went over and untied Dawn and brought her further back onto the platform. Dawn pushed away from her and Buffy looked into her eyes confused. "Buffy look…the portal…it's open." Dawn said as she looked at Buffy with teary eyes. "And the only way to stop it is with the Key's blood." Dawn said. "Please I have to go." Dawn said as she tried to get past Buffy.

"Um…no you don't," Buffy said pushing her back. Buffy looked back at the portal and the first slayer words were loud in her head. **Death is your gift.** Than Spike's words. **It's is alwaysabout blood. **And then her own. **Summers blood…same as mine. **And than a song that she heard at the bus station as Cordelia left for L.A.

**Open my eyes  
I try to see but I'm blinded  
By the white light  
I can't remember how  
I can't remember why  
I'm lying here tonight**

**And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain**

**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

**Everybody's screaming  
I try to make a sound  
But no one hears me  
I'm slipping off the edge  
I'm hanging by a thread  
I wanna start this over again  
So I try to hold onto  
A time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

**How could this happen to me?  
I made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

**I've made my mistakes  
Got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me?**

She finally understood what she had to do. She looked back at Dawn. "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do." She paused thinking. "Tell Giles ... tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. Tell Cordelia that there was never anyone in this world that I loved more than her. And give my love to my friends." She paused as she and Dawn began to cry. "You have to take care of them now." Another paused as she whipped tears away from Dawn face as she let hers fall. "You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world ... is to live in it." This time she looked at the portal and then looked back at Dawn. "Be brave. Live. For me." And before Dawn could stop her she ran and jumped. Dawn broke down in tears.

Down below you could see the whole Scooby Gang looking up. Willow was holding Tara, Xander was holding Anya, Spike was hunched over and Giles couldn't seem to move. Than the portal faded away and they all looked on in fear as the saw Buffy's lifeless body hit the bricks.

_**Xander's memory**_

**He was walking down the hallway at school, he had just heard that there was a new girl in school and he wanted to be the first to meet her. As he was walking past the principle office he wasn't paying attention and he bumped into someone.**

"**Oh I'm sorry," he said bending down to help the person picked up there things.**

"**It's okay," the person said and when he looked up he saw that it was the new girl. "Hi…my name is Buffy," she said with a smile.**

_**End Xander's memory**_

They all stood in silence not sure what to say.

_**Willow's memory**_

**She was sitting in the courtyard minding her own business when someone came up behind her. She noticed that it was the new girls that she saw in the hallways with Cordelia earlier today. She walked right over and stood next to her and Willow felt a little intimidated. **

"**Oh…do you want me to move?" Willow asked as she looked up at her.**

"**Um…no. Lets start with Hi my name is Buffy and I say let's hang out for a while." **

_**End Willow's memory**_

Tara held Willow as she cried about her best friend.

_**Giles's memory**_

**He was about to get his first real slayer and he couldn't wait to meet her. The Watcher's Council told him that she would be arriving any day now from L.A. Just that he dropped a book in all his happiness. What he missed was when some teenaged girl walked into the library. **

"**Hello?" she called and it took him a moment to answer. "Hello anyone here?" she called out again.**

"**How can I help you?" he asked when he looked at her. This was going to be his slayer.**

"**I was well looking for a book…you see I am new here." She said.**

"**Buffy Summers?" he asked.**

"**That's right I guess I am the only new kid huh?"**

**Yup this is my slayer.**

_**End Giles' memory**_

Spike walked over to where Buffy had fallen.

_**Spike's memory**_

**Buffy was had just finshed dusting a vamp and he came out of the shadows clapping. She gave him a look of utter comfusion.**

"**That was impressive," he said.**

"**Who are you?" she asked.**

"**You'll find out on Saturday." He said.**

"**What happens on Saturday?"**

"**I kill you." He said before he walked away from her. **

They all looked at Buffy as of waiting for her to wake up and say everything is going to be okay…but she didn't move.

_**Tara's memory**_

**They where all in the Magic Box and Tara's family was here wanting to take her home.**

"**You want to take Tara out of here against her will you can go ahead and take her…you just have to go through me." Buffy said as she stood there with her hands on her hips. **

"**And who the hell are you?" Tara's father asked.**

"**We're family."**

_**End Tara's memory**_

Tara left a single tears fall down her face.

_**Anya's memory**_

**It was a late night for Xander and Cordelia so Buffy and Anya where sitting in the living room together. They sat there in silence not sure what to say to one another…that really weren't that good off friend…yet Buffy would die for her. Just than Anya turned to face Buffy.**

"**Buffy?"**

"**Yeah Anya?" Buffy asked as she flipped through a magazine.**

"**Are we friends?" she asked.**

**Buffy looked at her. "Of course…I could think of a better world to describe our relationship." Buffy said with a smile.**

_**End Anya's memory**_

Dawn slowly climbed down the stairs and as soon as she came to the last stair everyone looked at her and she cried.

_**Dawn's memory (Dawn's journal entry)**_

**Dawn was lying in her bed writing in her diary…she was planning on publishing it.**

_Everyone says they know what it is like to have a sister that is bossy and always thinks that her way is best. But no one has a sister like mine. You see she is overly bossy, everything she says is usually right. _

_She demands respect and you know what she was earned it…because my sister is The Slayer. The defender of man kind. The killer of evil. She defested Dracula…come on who can say that about their sister._

_I love my sister and I wouldn't trade her in for the world…she is one of a kind._

_I will never tell her this but I love her. _

_**End Dawn's memory (Journal entry)**_

As they all stood there and looked at Buffy's body a group of men came over and scoped her up. "Tell us where you want her buried." They said as they held the woman that saved their lives. The only thing on all the Scoobies minds was that they had no idea how lucky they where to be holding Buffy Anne Summers.

_**Grave**_

The men held her as Xander and Giles dug her grave. They refused to put her down Because they said that a hero should not lay on the ground. There wives had went and bought a coffin and Dawn noticed that it was one of the most expensive ones…she remembered when she had to pick out her mom's.

They had all side their goodbyes and they where waiting for one more. The group of men stood and salute as they friends and family, and the people she saved, stood at her grave waiting for the last arrival.

Just as Willow laid her rose on the group she noticed that the group around Buffy's grave started to separate and just like that you could see Cordelia walking thought the crowd like she was the center of the universe. Cordelia walked up to the gravestone and placed a radio on top and pressed play.

Sarah McLachlan's **'I will remember you'** came on the radio and Cordelia place a signal red rose on the grave. Everyone stood in silence. Remembering the one that someone loved and some hardily knew…remembering a hero.

**I will remember you**

**will you remember me?**

**don't let your life pass you by**

**weep not for the memories**

**remember the good times that we had**

**let them slip away from us when things got bad**

**clearly i first saw you smiling in the sun**

**wanna feel your warmth upon me**

**i want to be the one**

**i will remember you**

**will you remember me?**

**don't let your life pass you by**

**weep not for the memories**

**i'm so tired that i can't sleep**

**standing on the edge of something much too deep**

**it's funny how i feel so much yet cannot say a word**

**we are screaming inside oh we can't be heard**

**i will remember you**

**will you remember me?**

**don't let your life pass you by**

**weep not for the memories**

**so afraid to love you more afraid to lose**

**clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose**

**where once there was a darkness, a deep and endless night**

**you gave me everything you had oh you gave me life**

**i will remember you**

**will you remember me?**

**don't let your life pass you by**

**weep not for the memories**

………………………………………

_**AN: I hope you liked it. The songs were not mine. Their owners are listed below,**_

_**Song one: Simple Plan "Untitled"**_

_**Song Two: Sarah McLaughlin "I will remember you"**_

_**Season 6 yes or no?**_


	27. City of

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: B/C, X/A, W/T, (Maybe A/K)**

**Summary: My re-write of season 6…and Angel season 1…but just because Cordelia went to L.A. and I had a really good idea on how to intertwine the shows…I hope it turns out okay. **

…………………

**Chapter 1: City of…**

_**Cordelia's apartment**_

Cordelia sat in her apartment like she had been doing for the past two months…ever since Buffy died. She hadn't moved since she arrived back in L.A. after Buffy's funeral. The truth was that she couldn't and didn't want to moved. She hadn't show up to work and they called her the other day and told her that the deal was off. Who wants to work at a place called Wolfram and Heart anyway?

Cordelia looked around her master bedroom and saw that her boxes were still packed and she had ice cream cartons and empty bags of potato chips lying around…basically since Buffy's death she has lost all reason for living. Buffy was the main reason why she took the job in L.A. she hopped that she could help Buffy out with the bills that had pilled up since her mom died…but it seems she is no longer needed for bills.

Cordelia sat on her bed and watched the infomercial…that was her life now…now that Buffy was gone. She had never made plans of what she would do one Buffy died, because lets face it all slayers died eventually, but that never seemed to occur to Cordelia…she thought Buffy would live forever. But no she had to go do something stupid like jump into a vortex that would kill her just to save the world…who cared about the world anyway?

Okay so she did care about the world but why did Buffy have to jump? Isn't Faith a slayer too? No Buffy had to…it was her sister who was the key…so it had to be her blood…right? Cordelia was trying to come up with a reasonable solution to why Buffy jumped instead of Faith…you would think if Faith really loved her that she would have taken the plunge of her…Cordelia knew she would have.

She would have done anything Buffy had asked her too do…that is how much she loved her. Cordelia never thought that she would ever love someone that much…but she did and now she hurt like hell inside. Just as Cordelia was about to turn to a different infomercial her phone rang…she didn't answer she let the machine get it.

"Cordelia are you there?" It was Willow…she has called her every day since Buffy's death, but Cordelia didn't want to talk to her because she was Buffy's best friend and it would bring back too many happy memories of her dead girlfriend. "Okay I guess not. Well anyway I just thought I would call to tell you that Giles is going back to England…he said there is no longer a reason for him to stay in Sunnydale. Which by the way really hurts my feeling because that is like saying that the only reason he stayed was because of Buffy, which we all know isn't true because he loved us all…even you, he told me once but then I had to swear on my grave never to tell you." She paused and Cordelia knew she was trying to contain her babble to tell her something. "We miss her too Cordelia and we miss you…believe it or not. You haven't talk to us since her funeral…if you shut us out we can't help you with your loss." She added. "Call me…we can maybe get together to talk about Buffy…and other stuff," she paused again. "Bye."

Cordelia had a weak smile on her face, she knew Willow was trying to make things better but the truth was simple…Cordelia just needed her space to deal with the loss. When she was ready she would call. Just than he phone rang again, but once again she let the machine get it.

"Cordelia I know your there…ever since your friend Buffy died you haven't left your apartment. Man it make me think that she was more that a friend but then I remember that your Cordelia Chase and I rethink my theory." It was her friend Serena. She had met her on her first night in L.A. right before she got the call. She had told her all about Buffy…except the part about them together. Serena was an old friend from High School but she moved to L.A. junior year, so Cordelia filled in the blanks from the past three or so years. "I have an invitation to this big party downtown and you are coming with me…I will not take no for an answer…I will be at your apartment in an hour so you better be ready… and stop eating that ice cream," Cordelia put down the ice cream she was holding. "Bye."

Cordelia sighed as she slowly got herself out of bed. If she didn't Serena would take her to the party in her sweats and that was not how Cordelia wanted to make an impression. Plus she needed something to get her mind off of Buffy…even if it was for a little while.

_**Angel's apartment**_

Angel had just gotten back from his nightly patrol in L.A. First he went to a bar and pretended his was drunk and then he followed a group of for people…two of which were far from human…out into the alleyway. He killed the nonhuman's…vampires and then left before he got the urge to suck the girls blood from her body.

So he came to his apartment to sulk about the latest death in his life…his one time love of his life Buffy Summers. Funny he had always picture her going out by some evil thing…not a vortex. Sure it was an evil vortex but he always pictured her fighting to the death not leaping to it.

Just as he walked into his apartment he felt someone behind him…he turned around but they was no one there. "Show yourself," he said as he turned in the other direction.

"Easy," a voice said from the shadow. "I am not here to kill you or anything." He said showing himself.

"Like you could," Angel said as he turned away from the intruder.

"Oh I could if I wanted too…but I don't." He said. "Names Doyle," he said. And then he sneezed. "Sorry." He said as his face suddenly shot out blue spikes, and when he shuck his head they went away. "I hate it when that happens…hey you wouldn't happen to have any beer would ya?" he asked and Angel shuck his head 'no'. "Didn't think so."

"Can you please tell me why you're here?" Angel said as he tried to restrain himself from throwing this guy out. This was not a good time to be bothering a vampire…not after the death of a loved one.

"Okay, here it goes," he paused. "Once upon a time there was a vampire. And he was the meanest vampire in all the land. All the other vampires were afraid of him; he was such a - bastard. Then one-day gypsies curse him. They restore his human soul. And all of a sudden he is mad with guilt. You know? What have I done? You know, he's freaked."

"The story of my life…why are you telling be this?" he asked as he sat in his chair with a heavy sigh.

"Shut up and listen." Doyle said continuing. "Yeah, well, it's a fairly dull tale. It needs a little sex, is my feeling. So sure enough: enter the girl. Pretty little blonde thing, Vampire Slayer by trade. And our vampire falls madly in love with her. Eventually the two of them, well, they get fleshy with one another. Well, I guess the technical term is perfect happiness. But when our boy gets there, he goes bad again. He kills again. It's ugly. So when he gets his soul back for the second time, he figures hey, he can't be any where near Miss young puppy eyes without endangering them both. So what does he do? He takes off. Goes to LA. To fight evil - and atone for his crimes. He's a shadow, a faceless champion of the hapless human race." He paused. "What ever happened to the vampire slayer anyway?" he asked suddenly curious.

"She fell in love," Angel leaving the part about Cordelia out. "Then she died to save the world…why am I tell you this?" he asked. "Okay I am going to ask you this one more time…why the hell are you here and why am I not kicking you out?" Angel asked.

"Because I am the one that lets you know what happens next," he said with a cocky grin on his face. "The powers sent me to guide you…to help you find redemption." He said.

"The powers?"

"The powers that be," Doyle said as if it was something everyone knew. "They want you to be their champion." He said. "Here," he said reaching into his pocket.

"Tina?"

"A girl who needs you help. I don't know with what…but I do know she needs you." He said.

"How am I supposed to get her to talk to me?" Angel asked.

"You a good looking fella…now just got out there and get to know her…that is what all girls are looking for aren't they, someone to listen." He explained.

"Not all girls," he said thinking of Cordelia and Buffy. "Some already found there one and only." He finished. He got up out of his chair and walked over to his table and sat down. He looked straight ahead. He was aware of Doyle, who was still talking, but he wasn't listening. He was thinking about Buffy and the last conversation they had.

_**Flashback**_

**He was sitting in his apartment in the middle of the after noon when the phone rang. He walked over and picked it up. "Hello?"**

"**Angel…it's Buffy," she said into the line. "I need a favor from you," she said.**

"**Anything."**

"**Cordelia is in L.A. with some new job offer," she said. "And I have a hell of a fight ahead of me so I couldn't go with her…"**

"**I'll keep an eye on her…just make sure that you make it through this fight and come back to her." He said.**

"**I wouldn't have it any other way." Buffy said. "Thanks."**

"**Don't mention it." He said.**

**They said their goodbyes and hung up the phone and he went in search of a certain brunette. **

_**End Flashback**_

When Angel looked up Doyle was nowhere to be seen and all he saw was the piece of paper on top of the one that had Tina written on it. "Are you game?" it said and Angel smiled…a little. Then he heard a little voice in his head say, _Buffy would want you to keep up the good fight. _So he grabbed his jacket and went in search for this Tina person.

_**Party building**_

He walked into a party that the girl Tina had invited him too. She told him that she really didn't want to go alone and he said he didn't have any plans to night and that he would go with her…so here he is, some party where he knows nobody.

Or at least he thought he didn't know anybody. As he walked further into the party and starting mingling with the guest while keeping an eye on Tina he started to hear a familiar voice that he thought he would never hear again. He walk toward the voice and soon he saw who he assumed it would be…Cordelia Chase.

Cordelia Chase, girlfriend to one Buffy Summers, head cheerleader at the old Sunnydale High, and resident of the Summers house…on weekends to keep on eye on the littlest Summers, Dawn. She was laughing with her friends and she seemed to be having a good time but he could tell that she was forcing it all…that inside she was depressed and lonely just like him.

He walked over to her slowly and as he grew closer to her she turned to look at him and he could see the pain in her eyes. She missed Buffy. She walked straight toward him and with out warning she gave him a hug. Than again without warning she pushed him away from her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. 'Wait your not evil again are you?" she asked. "Because if you are…" she paused. "I would so be running away from you." She added with a trademark Cordelia Chase grin. Then she features softened. "How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been okay," he said. "How about you?"

"Been better," she said with honesty. "I miss her. A lot." She said as she hung her head a little. "I don't like feeling like this," she said as she looked up at him. "I never thought I would hurt this bad." She added.

"It's okay…you'll be okay. You just have to give it time," he said as he took a step toward her but she took a step back.

"Not it isn't…no I will never be okay because the one person that I ever truly loved and the one person that truly loved me in return is dead, and she isn't coming back." Cordelia said as she looked up at Angel. "Ever." And then she smile which caught Angel a little off guard. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go talk to people who actually matter." And then she left.

After she left Angel let a small smile grace his lips. _Same old Cordelia. _Just than a hand came upon his shoulder and he turned to look at Tina. A girl about Buffy's height, with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who was that you were talking to?" he asked. Even though he was talking to Cordelia he could still see Tina out of the corner of his eye.

"Who? Oh him…is was just Stacy, he works for Russell." She explained. "You think we can get out of here this party is kind of boring," she said as she looped her arms with his.

"No problem," he said and together they walked out of the building and into the parking garage where Angel had parked his car. As they were exiting the elevator a group of men dragged Angel back into the elevator and dragged Tina out. He punched one of the guys in the face and he fell to the floor out cold. The other one got a good shot in on his and he was stunned for a second, but not long enough for anyone to notice. He grabbed the man by the throat and slammed his against the wall knocked his out cold along with his friend. Then he turned to his enext obstacle…the elevator doors. He got his fingers in-between the doors and pried them open. "I am gonna feel this in the morning," he said as he slipped through.

He saw that Stacy guy putting Tina in the car so he ran to his car started it up and drove toward the group. The car Tina was in was driving straight for him and he wasn't making any moved to get out of the way. But the man in the driver seat of Tina's car was starting to get nervous and he swerved off the road and into a pillar. With out any hesitation Angel got out of his car and went over to Tina's car. He punched the first man and then kicked his in the stomach and he was out cold. And then the other man got out of the car Angel just shut the door back in on him and he went to the ground. Then Stacy got out of the car.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with man," he said in a scared voice.

"Watch me and see that I don't care," Angel said as he opened the other door. "Come on Tina we're leaving." He said and Tina got out. She got into Angel's car and together they drove off, he figured he might as well talk her to his place because Russell didn't know where it was…so that is where they went.

_**Cordelia's apartment**_

Cordelia went back to her apartment after the party, even though she was asked to go back to a bunch of guy's apartment she decided not to. Not that they weren't cute or anything just that in a way she still thought she belonged to Buffy and she didn't want to cheat on her.

She changed in her pajamas and then hung her dress up in her closet. Then she walked over to her couch and took a seat. She picked up the picture on the coffee table and she held it. It was a picture of her and Buffy on their first anniversary. They had decided to go to the mall to spend money that they didn't have…Joyce had given them a credit card, big mistake. They decided to do one of those silly machine things that take your picture and they got one that said "Love you always" and in the picture Buffy was giving Cordelia a kiss on the forehead…it was the bets picture that they ever got together. "I miss you," Cordelia said to herself.

_**Angel's apartment**_

He was just getting back to his apartment after and all night researching he did on Tina and that friend of hers that disappeared. It had turned out that she hadn't disappeared at all…she had been murdered by someone. Angel walked back into his apartment but this time he had to come through the sewers because it was the middle of the afternoon.

When he walked in he saw Tina sitting there looking at nothing, he walked over to her and kneeled down in front of her. "Tina…is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah everything is fine," she said. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I was at the library…researching." He said. "I found something that I thought you would like to know…about your friend…Denise." He said as he saw the horrified look on her face. "I think you might have been right when you said that someone…maybe Russell…had killed her. Because she is dead, but the case was never solved." He said and the next thing he knew she was in his arms crying. "Don't worry…I wont let anything happen to you." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh my god," she cried as she held on to him tighter. "If Russell did it than I am in so much trouble," she said. "I knew I never should have gotten mix up with him…I knew he was going to be trouble, but no I wanted a chance at being famous," she said.

"It's okay," he said. And before he knew she was away from him looking scared. "What's wrong?" he asked confused.

"Um…why…did…you…" she paused. "Through the sewers?" she asked.

"I have a sun condition," he said without a moments pause. "It makes me sick," he added.

She didn't know what to think, Angel could see that in her eyes, and before he knew she bolted for the door. He ran up the stairs after her but he knew he wasn't going to get very far because it was the middle of the afternoon and he couldn't go out into the sun. She turned back to see his right on her heels but then she saw him come into contact with the sun and he flinched away revealing his true face. And vampire face. She opened her mouth as if to say something but she was too scared and the words wouldn't come out.

"Tina!" she heard him yell and she ran out the door. Just then someone came walking up behind Doyle but he never took his eyes off the door. "What do you want Doyle?" he asked as he turned around to see the demon/human.

"Just here to see how your doin," he said as he looked at Angel. "And I am guessing not to good." He added and Angel turned to look at him. "What?" Angel didn't say anything he just walked right on past him. "Was it something I said?" Doyle said as he followed Angel down into the basement that he called his apartment. When he arrived downstairs Angel was already getting hid battle bag packed. "Um…what are you doing?" he asked.

"Getting ready to face a nasty vampire," he said. "Or at least I think he is a vampire."

"And how are you going to do that…track him down I mean?" he asked.

"I am going to follow Tina…he is very interested in her." Angel said as she slung the bag over his shoulder.

"Is this the part were I say good luck?" Doyle asked. Angel just stared at his. "Okay…good luck."

"Your not coming?" Angel asked.

"No, no, I just get the messages…you're the fighter." He said as he put his hands up in defense. Angel said nothing as he walked out of his apartment and went into the sewers where he would wait for the sun to set and then he would go after Tina.

_**Tina's apartment**_

She had ran as fast as she could from Angel while tears were streaming down her face. She thought she could trust him, he was so nice and thoughtful, but no her turned out to be a monster just like the rest of them. As soon as she entered her apartment she started to pack her things…she was going to get the hell out of L.A. there was nothing here for her, at least back home she had family.

As she was packing she felt someone behind her and when she turned around she saw Russell standing there. She jumped a little when she saw him and that brought a smile to his face as he reached out to her. "I didn't mean to scare you." He said.

"No, no you didn't I was just packing," she said as she turned away from him.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I am going back home," she said. And when she turned around to look at him he had changed into the face that Angel had and she screamed.

"Well that's too bad," she said. Then next thing she knew he was drinking from her neck and she couldn't even call out for help.

_**Later that night…**_

Angel stood on the rooftop across from Tina's apartment and he saw all the police cars and police men as they walked in and out of her apartment which only meant one thing…she was dead and it was time to find Russell.

_**Russell's mansion**_

Russell had invited her to his mansion and she thought that if she went that she could somehow get a jump-start in her acting career. So here Cordelia was, standing with Russell. He was going on and on about he had lost a good friend of his named Tina.

"So have you ever lost anyone?" he asked as he sat in a seat across from her.

"Oh yeah…just recently actually," she said. "Her name was Buffy." She said. When she said Buffy's name Russell's eyes widened. "Do you know Buffy?" she asked and then he dawned on her. "Oh…My…God…you're a vampire," she said. "That is why your have all the curtains." She said.

"No I am not," he said.

"Yes you are. I am from Sunnydale and I dated the slayer I surely know a vampire when I am in a room only with one…nice house by the way." She said as she suddenly felt really nervous. "I um…I have to go," she said as she took off out the door. He followed her and caught up with her on his balcony. "Help!" she screamed.

"Russell!" Someone yelled from the shadows. "I have a message from Tina for you," the voice said.

"Angel," Cordelia said when she could see him. "Oh my God Angel." She said. "You are so gonna get your ass kicked," Cordelia said when Russell turned to look at her.

The next thing Russell knew he was flat on his back because Angel had pulled the carpet out from underneath him. When he got to his feet he saw him men pointing their guns at Cordelia and Angel running toward her. He got in front of Cordelia just as the first shot was fired. Then Angel turned around picked Cordelia up and jumped off the balcony. He ran to the door when he landed and ran out to the front gate.

"Doyle way are you here?" he asked.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun," he said. "Hi." He said to Cordelia.

"Hey…we needed to get him somewhere," she said indicating Angel. And the next thing all three of them knew they where driving down the street toward Angel's apartment. Then Cordelia addressed Angel. "Why did you take a bullet for me?" she asked.

"Because I promised someone I would look out for you," he said and Cordelia knew who he meant…Buffy.

_**Wolfram & Heart**_

Russell was sitting in front of his lawyers talking about Angel and they were all coming up with ways to stop him and ways that they are going to take care of him…but he wasn't listening. All that he could remember about last night was Cordelia and the fact that she knew the slayer and that the slayer was dead. That was an interesting piece of information.

"Sir, I assure you that this…Angel will be taken care of," Lindsey, head of his lawyer team and best defense layer he knows said. Just then Angel came walking in and Lindsey smiled. "I am Mr. Russell attorney any matter you have with him need to be discussed with me," he said handing the vampire a card.

Angel took the card and put it in his pocket than he approached Russell. "Angel…I am sure they is something that I can do for you…just name it." He said.

Angel let a smile grace him lips. "Can you fly?" he asked just as he pushed the chair out of the twelfth floor window and Russell turned to dust before he hit the ground. "I guess not," he said and then he walked out of the offices.

_**Angel's apartment**_

When Angel arrived back at his apartment he saw Cordelia sitting at the table with Doyle and it didn't look like there had been much talking. But when she noticed that he was there she got up.

"Angel, I want to tank you for helping me and I know that you did it for Buffy, but I know I need to ask you a favor?" she asked and he nodded. "I want to help you…because I know Buffy would have wanted me too," she said. "Plus I don't have a job and I need money," she added. And Angel smiled so she took it as a yes…after all he would do anything for Buffy, and her girlfriend.

**…………………**

**AN: I hope you like it!**


	28. Barginning I & II

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**………………**

**Chapter 28: Bargaining I & II **

**_Cemetery _**

Here they where, hunting, fighting the good fight, in place of her…the champion that is no more. The one that saved the world not for herself, but for her friends and family, and for people who don't even know her. As far as any of her friends are concerned the ones that didn't know her where at a great loss…because she was one of a kind. There will never be another slayer like her…and that was definite.

Spike looked around at the group of people that had banded together to help in the fight against evil, the fight that Buffy started and they had to finish. They were loyal to her and that was a rare thing to find in a group of people like this. The two witches, Tara and Willow; the watcher, Giles; the slayer, Faith; the human, Xander; the ex-demon, Anya; and then there was him, the vampire, Spike. They would finish the fight for her…if not anyone else.

Right now they were running down a vampire that had someone got away from them. Willow was doing her mind control thing that she had been working on before Buffy died, she figured it might have helped her but she hadn't gotten around to perfecting it yet.

Yet it seemed to Spike that she had sometime or another perfected it because he could get her out of his mind and it was driving him crazy. It was bad enough having to be around the Scoobies, the group that always spoiled his evil plans, but know he was helping them and he didn't even know why. Before he knew because before he thought that might have had a chance with Buffy, but he soon found of that she was way too in love with Cordelia to notice anyone else let alone him. Then he fell for Faith, who also turned out to be in love with the blonde slayer…what was up with that?

"Spike…the vampire is over by the mausoleum with the gargoyle." Willow said into his head and he sighed. He was never going to be able to get her voice out of his head. "Go quickly," she said with urgency.

"Bullocks…stay out of my mind." He said as he ran toward the vampire.

"Wait, he is turning back around toward you guys," Willow said.

Just then Spike saw the vampire running toward them and he had wicked smile on his face. He could have laughed at the surprised look on the vamps face when he hit the ground. "You know…we just wanted to talk, but you had to go an make things difficult." A voice said as a person stepped out from behind a tombstone. The next thing the vamp knew he was dust in the wind.

"Faith…we were wondering when you were going to show," Giles said as he walked up to her all out of breath followed by Tara.

"Why don't you guys leave the vamps to me and Blondie?" she asked as she watched them trying to catch their breath. "After all we could be a lot more successful without you guys around to look after," she added.

"What is that supposed to mean!" Tara asked outraged.

"Guys stop arguing…Xander and Anya need your help," Willow said.

"And I rest my case," Faith said as she took off in the direction that Xander and Anya were. She had no idea how Buffy always out up with this, always fighting vamps yet keeping all her friends alive…she had to give the senior slayer credit, it was hard and she had lone been doing it for a few month, Buffy had did it for years. Man she missed Buffy more than anyone, except Queen C of course, but Willow and everyone she had beat. Sure they had been her friends for years and years but Buffy was her slayer sister. The one person in the entire world that had the slightest idea at what the hell is was she was going through. And man did she miss their constant fighting about nothing at all important and most of all she missed those eyes.

Buffy's eyes had always been so full of life. She remembered when they would fight and Buffy's eyes would get so angry. It was always easy to tell what Buffy was feeling because, just like Angel had said one time, she wear her heart on her sleeve for anyone to see. And it scared Faith that one day someone would come along and break it…just like it had scared Angel. It was funny how much they actually had in common.

When they found Anya and Xander they were fighting for their lives with just one vamp. Xander was on the ground and they got there just in time to see Anya being thrown to the ground. The vamp was closing in on them when someone came up from behind the vamp and staked him right before she was about to bite them, and drain them dry.

"I thought we got rid of that thing," Xander said as he turned to Faith and Spike.

"What…I thought it could come in handy," Faith said as she shrugged her shoulders. She walked over to the Buffybot and patted her on her back. "Nice one B," she said as if it were really Buffy standing there.

"Thanks Faith," the Buffybot said.

They all shock their heads and walked away from Faith and the Buffybot. Sure it did come in handy when the Council came around looking for Buffy, or when Dawn needed someone to go to school with her…but one thing still held true. That it wasn't Buffy…no one or anything could take her place in their hearts.

_**Summers residence**_

The morning had been the hardest for them all to adapt to since Buffy died. Buffy had always seemed to take care of things after Joyce's death…her and Cordelia were the ones that people went to when they needed to talk to someone and now neither one of them were around. Cordelia was off in L.A. not talking to anyone and Buffy was in the ground.

Willow never did understand how Buffy did all that after her mother's death. She took care of Dawn, made sure to save the world when it needed to be saved, and she still found time to pay the bills. She had to give Buffy more credit now than she ever did.

Willow walked down the hall looked for a pair of shoes that she had lost. Tara told her that Dawn might have borrowed them…so Willow made her way to Dawn's room. As she did she passed Buffy's room. They left it all the same, her bed, her clothes still on the floor with Cordelia's, her pictures still on the mirror, and her bed still un-made from the last time she had slept in it. She never did like to make her bed…she said she didn't see the point when she would end up un-making it when she went to bed that night. Willow smiled at the memory as she continued to walk down the hall.

She reached the bathroom, which was where she found Dawn brushing her teeth and getting ready for school. Willow sighed as she thought about how much Buffy would have wanted to see this…to watch Dawn getting ready for school. She would never admit it of course, that's just the way she was. It was what made her Buffy.

"Dawnie?" Willow called out as she looked at the youngest Summers.

"Yeah?" Dawn said looking at her.

"You wouldn't happen to know about a pair of missing shoes now would ya?" Willow asked with a smile as Dawn had the toothbrush ticking out of her mouth as she thought about it.

"I don't have your shoes," she said as she turned back to the mirror.

Willow sighed as she walked back down the hallway toward her room. If Dawn didn't have them and she didn't know where they were than maybe there really was a shoe-eating monster…no that would be impossible. She saw Tara just coming out of the bathroom all ready for the day and she walked over to her girlfriend and took her into a nice long hug.

"What was that for?" Tara asked when they pulled away from each other and made their way downstairs to start the day. "Not that I am complaining or anything," she said with a smile as they came to the bottom of the stairs.

"I just wanted to say 'hey' in a different way," Willow said as they rounded the corner and came into the kitchen just as Xander was walking in. The Buffybot was making peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and Dawn was coming down from her room ready for some breakfast. "Ready for school?" she asked when Dawn took a seat on one of the stools.

"As ready as I will ever be to sit in a boring class and learn about stuff that I will forget by the time I make it home," she said with a smile as she watched Willow wince. Willow's gets real excited about school and she gets mad every time someone talks bad about it. "I am just kidding Will…I can't wait to do learn things," she said as she watched the red head relax.

"Yo…is anyone home or awake?" A voice came from the front door as they all heard it close.

"In here Faith," Xander called out. He didn't like having her around because at any moment she could decided to go all evil again and start killing them. But for her credit she has made a big improvement to the not being evil portion of her life.

"Hey Red, Xander, Dawn," Faith said as she entered the kitchen. "Oh…sandwiches," she said as she grabbed one and started eating. "So today is the big day huh?" Faith asked as she looked at Dawn. "Parent teacher day?" she asked. "Right?"

"Oh yeah…you can come can't you?" Dawn asked worried.

Faith almost chocked on her food. "What…me? Why not use the Buffybot?" Faith said as she put the sandwich down.

"But she doesn't know that much…and she is more outspoken that you." She paused. "She doesn't know how to not say embarrassing things," Dawn said. "Plus I don't think she is ready for that," she added.

"I think is ready…more than ready in fact, Red?" Faith asked pleading but then Dawn gave her the look. The look that Buffy always gave her when she needed something. The big bad Summers pouty face…it was a legend. "What is that face embedded in the Summers DNA?" Faith asked and then she gave Dawn another look. "Fine…I'll go." She sighed as she took another bite of her sandwich.

Xander looked at the scene before him and smiled. Faith had grown more attached to Dawn since Buffy died; almost like thinking that since Buffy wasn't around anymore she had to be the one that needed to take care of her. Almost like something help make amends for all the things she did to Buffy and her friends.

Xander looked over at Willow and she looked away from him. He didn't know if what they where going to do tonight was something that really needed to be done. Maybe the world is better now that she is gone…because they had a chance to now someone great and they missed out of it…what would happen if the did bring her back and she came back wrong? Would they be able to do what had to be done?

"Okay ladies…what needs fixing?" he asked as he put his toolbox on the counter.

"The sink," Tara said as she entered the room and grabbed her bag. She walked over to Willow and gave her a kiss. "I am off to class…I'll be home in a couple of hours," She said as she walked out of the room. "Bye guys," she said over her shoulder.

Faith smiled at Willow and then looked at the clock behind Xander's head. "Okay Dawn…I guess we are off to fight with the teachers." She said with a smile. Just as they were walking out the door the phone rang and they all froze.

"I'll get it!" the Buffybot said.

"No!" Willow said as she grabbed the phone. "This is the Summers residence both Summers' women are out at the moment is there anything I can do for you?" Willow said. "Oh hey Giles…what's up?" she asked as she sighed a long sigh of relief. She waved to Faith and Dawn telling them that it is okay so the left. "Your what?" she asked. "But…you can't." she said. "We need you," she finished. "So your not right away but you are going to eventually?" she asked. "Okay I guess," she said. "Bye."

"What is it Will?" Xander asked as he looked at his best friend.

"Giles is going back to England in a few hours," she said. "Right in time when we are…"

"Going to bring her back," he said and she nodded. "Speaking of bringing her back…are you sure about this?" he asked. "I mean we don't know where she is," he added as he looked at her.

"She is in a hell dimension," Willow said. "Plus we need her…Cordelia needs her." She added.

"No she doesn't," Xander said. "Cordy would eventually move on…"

"When was the last time you talked to her?" Willow asked and her didn't answer. "The last time I talk to her was at the funeral…and all I said was that I am sorry." He paused. "The fact is that we lost Cordelia when Buffy died, Buffy was the reason she stayed around her with us…because before she hooked up with Buffy she never even spoke to us," she added. "I am afraid to admit this but I miss her," Willow said. "I miss them both," she added.

"So do I will but…"

"You see this face…you know what it means," she said pointing her resolve face. "I am scared to Xander…but we need her," Willow finished.

"Okay…so the sink," he said changing the subject.

He still didn't know if it was a good idea or not but it was something that they had to do. Willow made it very clear to all of them that Buffy is suffering in a hell dimension because she saved the world and they need to get her out of there before it is too late. The one question that lingered in his mind still was, what would that do is Buffy was to come back wrong?

_**Magic Box**_

Xander walked into the Magic Box with a box of books that Giles had asked him to pick up on his way over to the shop…when he entered the place where the box where he came to the conclusion that he was never going to pick anything up foe Giles again, except donuts. Anya was standing near Giles when he entered and it looked at if they were fighting, which would not be that big of a surprise.

Giles was packing a box full of his stuff because he was moving back to England and Anya was fighting with him about weather or not he could take the stuff he wanted. Giles had given the shop to Anya and he was going to be an overseas partners…but the shop was hers to run as she saw fit. Xander thanked Giles for that because now it would make his life a lot easier, because Anya was a person that loved money so much that nothing else really mattered.

But she did tell him once that no amount of money would ever come close to how much she loved him…and that was the reason he asked her to marry him…because there was no way on this earth that he was going to give her up to someone else. He loved her more than life itself…and he wanted everyone to know that he was in love with Anya…the former ex-demon.

"Xander!" Anya called to him breaking the little trance he was in. That always happened to him when he was thinking about Anya…he got lost in thought. "Tell Giles that he can not take the stapler…that is a Magic Box stapler…not a Giles stapler!" she said as she raised her hands above her head thinking that he would solve everything.

"Anya…honey, I will buy you a new stapler." He said as he walked past her and over to the table where he set the boxes down and started to go through them.

"That's not the point Xander!" she shouted as she walked over to him leaving Giles alone with the stapler. "I own this shop now…and he thinks he can take anything he wants…tell him that he can't take anything he wants!" she yelled.

"Anya…this is still his shop, you guys are partners." He tried to reason with her. "If you make him mad he could possibly take anything he wants…and he can even take the shop from you and give it to someone else." He finished.

"You always take his side!" she shouted as she walked away from him and toward the back of the shop. "If you like Giles so much why don't you marry him," she said loud enough for only him to hear. "Because obviously you don't want to marry me," she said in a lower voice.

"What would make you say that?" he asked as he looked down at her.

"I don't like keeping this secrete," she said as she looked down at the floor. Just as he was about to say something she looked back up at him. "I want everyone to know that your may Xander…and that no one can have you." She added. "I want them all to know," she said.

"I we will let them know…just as soon…" he paused not sure how to say it.

Anya understanding where he was going looked back down at the floor. "Just as soon as she comes back," he nodded. "What makes you think she wont come back wrong? I mean does Willow really understand what she is dealing with?" she paused as she moved closer to Xander. "I mean…Xander, this is life and death we're talking about. That isn't something that the higher powers take wholeheartedly…people playing with life and death," she added. "I'm scared."

"So am I," he said as he took her in his arms. "But I promise that I will not let anything happen to you," he added. "I promise."

_**Summers residence**_

Every night for the past month Spike had to be the one to sit in the Summers house and watch over Dawn, just because Willow and Tara wanted to go over to Xander to talk about something that Dawn was too young to hear. He knew for a fact that Faith was there too because when they came home he could smell Faith all over them…and once she even brought them home. Just to make sure that there got there safely.

He didn't mind hanging out with Dawn. Over the one-month they had so far spent together they had started to get along great. He told her stuff that he had never told anyone and she told him things that she wasn't ready to tell anyone. He even read her some poetry that he still rights from time to time.

She could tell that mostly all of his poetry was about Buffy and what affect she had on him over the years. How she had made him switch side, to fight the good fight instead of the bad fight. Buffy is who actually made his undead life worth living.

"So Spike…what do you want to do tonight?" Dawn asked as she broke the silence that had fallen over them. She love hanging out with Spike and all but I mean the guy never talks, at least not about anything important or interesting. He was kind of boring…unless of course he was killing things, than he was fun to be around. She had a crush and she knew it.

"I don't know, Niblit…we have all night," he said as he took the remote of the coffee table in front of him. "I say we watch some TV," he said with a smirk.

"Hello Spike, it's Friday night." She said and looked at her with a face that 'am I supposed to be impresses?' "God when you become a vampire do you lose you social life?" she asked him and he shrugged and turned back to the TV. "Friday night is the night that everyone goes out and parties…so why are we not parting?" she asked. He turned to look at her again and again he shrugged. "Men!" she yelled as she got up of the couch and went up to her room.

"Whatever," Spike said as he continued to look through the channels on the TV. He looked toward the stairs as he saw her coming back down to join him. "I thought you were sulking?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I got bored of it," she said.

"Listen Dawn, I know you want to go out and have a good time like all the normal kids do." He paused. "But I promised your sister that I would protect you…I wont be able to do that if we are in a house that is why to over crowed with horny teenagers." He said. "Maybe some other time," he added and she smiles. He turned back to the TV. "So what is up with Riley?" he asked wondering where soldier boy had run of to.

"I don't know…I haven't seen him since the fight with Glory," she said. "I think he left town or something." She added.

"Sorry," he said knowing that she had feelings for him. Sometimes he just didn't understand men…why would he run out on Buffy, who in Spike's mind is the hottest women he has ever seen, and then run out of Dawn, who isn't that bad looking wither. Sometime men are just stupid.

"No need to be sorry…I've moved on, found someone new," she said with a smirk.

He nodded his understand and then went back to watching TV. They sat there in silence for the rest of the night both thinking their own thoughts about something or other. Neither one of them knowing the danger that was headed their way.

_**Some alleyway**_

It was something they did, the creatures of the night, something they learned to love. The hunt, stalking your pray, learning their every move so it made the kill that much more easy. They enjoyed it even more when they could smell the fear coming from the human and they tried to get further and further away not knowing that there was no where they could go where they would be safe. It was like a drug.

But then you got those stupid vamps that think it is all about the strength. The one that don't treat their kill like poetry in motion. As a the vamp that sired these stupid ones you prey that they will learn to be more conning, more fancy, than just going up to someone and sucking their life out of them. Because if you go around do that to every one of your victims it tends to become boring.

As the vamp walked behind his prey he started to advance on her until she turned around. When she did so he quickly ducked behind a trashcan. When she turned back around and continued walked he came out from his hiding spot and this time instead of stalking his prey he simply went up to her grabbed her and dragged her into the alley. She tried to get away but it wasn't doing much.

He pulled her up against the wall and titled her head so he would have easier access. Just as he was about to take a big bite out of her neck a voice interrupted him. A voice that struck fear into every undead things heart…if they had a heart. The slayers voice.

"You know that is not a nice way to treat a lady," she said as she stepped out of the shadows. Before he knew she was attacking him. She threw him to the ground but he quickly got up and started to attack her. They threw punch after punch at each other, some landing and some not even coming close. Until finally she landed a good one on him and he went down. But this time when he came back up he had a broken bottle in his hand and he hit her across the head cutting her forehead. "Hey!" He saw the sparks coming form her head and her realized that she isn't real…she was a robot. "Got to find Willow," she said as she started walking away just to end up walking into a wall.

_**Xander's apartment**_

Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, and Faith were all sitting in Xander's living room. They had just received the last item they needed to complete the ritual they were going to do to bring Buffy back. They all knew what they were doing and the consequence that this type of spell could have…yet none of them seemed to care.

They all wanted Buffy back, they all wanted to see her smiling face again. Faith was the one that had come to them with the idea, she had told everyone that she had researched about hell dimensions, and after everyone got over the initial shock of Faith researching, they all decided that they needed to get to work before it was too late.

Tara was the only one that really needed convince. She said that it was not right for them to be messing around with life and death. She had told them that what happened had happened for a reason and they should leave it alone…but Willow had convinced her that the world would be a better place with Buffy in it.

It hadn't been easy for the Scooby gang since Buffy died. Having to fight against evil with only a psycho slayer and a vampire was not all it chalked up to be. Yeah Faith is a slayer and everything but she is no Buffy. You always know that Buffy would do what it takes to save someone or the world, yet Faith…well she is just a lose cannon and you never really know what she is going to do. You never know if she is going to show up when she is needed for some world ending battle…while Buffy, you always knew she would be there till the end.

"Okay so let's get do to business," Anya said. "I have more important things to do tonight and some of them involve Xander so if you don't mind I would like to hurry this up," she said and she noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What?"

"Moving on to a subject that does not involve my sex life please," Xander said looking at Willow and Tara pointedly.

Willow nodded and looked at Tara. "We're all set for tomorrow night," she said. "I got what we needed and we are ready to bring Buffy back," she stated flatly.

"You got the blood?" Tara asked and Willow nodded. "Honey that could have been dangerous you should have let me come with you," she added as she looked at Willow.

"I did what had to be done," Willow said. "I did what none of you wanted to do," she added. "The blood was a key ingredient that needed to be taken care of…" she trailed off. "I was safe." She added and Tara looked away. "Okay so let's be clear, tomorrow night we are bringing Buffy back…no question asked." She said and they all nodded. "Good."

"Wait," Xander said standing up. "I am having doubt Will," he said. "I mean this is life and death," he said.

"Don't think I understand that…but it is Buffy and she is probably suffering in some hell dimension while we sit around arguing about weather or not we should bring her back!" she shouted. "I doing it, with or without your help," she added.

"I miss her too Will but come on…do you really know where she is." He paused. "As far as we know she could be in heaven." He added.

"Guys," Faith said from where she was sitting next to Tara. "This is the Hellmouth we live on…what are the chances that Buffy went to heaven. I mean she jumped into a vortex that just happened to be created to open a whole to a demon dimension," Faith said as if it explained everything.

"Exactly," Willow said.

"Well not all demon dimensions are bad pleases," Anya said. They all looked at her. "Some of them are a lot nicer than this place that you call home," she added.

"Okay whatever," Faith said. "All I am saying is that if we don't want to bring her back for ourselves than at least try for Queen C…because as much as it pains me to say this I kinda miss her," Faith added. "If any of you repeat what I just said I will kill you," she said with a smirk.

"Okay say this all happens without a hitch…what would happen if Buffy did come back wrong?" Xander asked.

"Than we would have to kill her," Tara said bluntly. "There is a possibility that Buffy could come back as something completely different than what she was…and if that happen we have to take away the life we created," she added as an after thought.

They all remained silent as they thought about what Tara had just told them. Of course Willow knew what had to be done of Buffy did come back as something other than Buffy but she wasn't ready to tell everyone because she needed their support. But one thing that they all had in the back of their minds was were they really ready to do what had to be done if she came back wrong? Could they kill Buffy…the person that saved their lives so many times?

_**Magic Box**_

Giles was training with the Buffybot as if it where actually the real Buffy. As if nothing had changed between them, it was kind of unnerving when you think about it. It was almost like the Buffybot was Buffy substitute…like a replacement. The only thing that the Buffybot doesn't have that the really Buffy had is Cordelia. Cordelia wont go anywhere near the Buffybot.

He was teaching her everything that he used to teach Buffy when she was first starting out. It wasn't like her couldn't tell the difference between them…it was just that he didn't want to. Because every time he did he would have to remember that Buffy was gone…and that she wasn't coming back.

"You have to breathe…like a human person…" he trailed off as Anya walked into the training room. "Yes Anya?" he asked already annoyed and she hadn't even said anything yet.

"You're teaching her to breathe?" she asked and he looked away. "She isn't a descendent of warriors," he looked at her. "She is a descendent of a toaster-oven," she finished. "As much as you want to make her like Buffy, Giles I am sorry to be the one to tell you but…she isn't Buffy," she said.

"Don't you think I know that!" he asked irritated.

"Than start acting like it," she said before she turned and walked away from the two of them and back into the main shop.

"What was her problem?" Buffybot asked.

Giles looked toward the door and then back at the Buffybot and sighed. "Nothing…she is just being Anya," he paused. "I think we're done for today," he said as he grabbed the towel off of the mates and whipped his face off. As he did this he noticed that the Buffybot once again was not breathing and Anya words rung in his head. _She isn't Buffy. _

_**Some demon bar**_

Vampires were and are the lowest demon of the food chain. They are highly disrespected anywhere they good, all but a few…some a highly respected, but not many. The vampire that sat at the bar, the one that had the run in with the Buffybot, sat there with a drink in his hand…he was not respected at all…not even a little bit. The demons in the bar were looking at him as if he was crazy because not a single vamp dared to come into this bar…but he was different, crazy, but different.

A demon walked over to the vamp and tapped him on the shoulder. When the vamp turned around them demon grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up off the ground. "What the hell do you think your doing her vampire?" he snarled.

"I-I have some information on the slayer that I thought you guys would like to know…something that is important," he said as he was now staring the man in the face that could possibly take his undead life away. "It is something that you would really, really, like to know." He said.

"Tell me," the demon said. "I will decided on if it is important enough to tell the boss." He added.

The vampire nodded and told the demon in front of him what he had found out about the slayer. At first this demon didn't believe him but then he somehow, and somewhat grateful, convinced him that what he was saying was true. The demon took his over to his boss, who was some ugly looking demon that could scare a human just by looking at them. The vamp told him what he had told the other demon and this time the head demon wasn't surprised.

He said that he had heard something about the slayer dieing but everyone he sent to get prove never came back so he just assumed it was a rumor. But know this vampire came into his bar and told him that the slayer was died and they had a robot in her place told him that the rumors were true. He smiled and evil smile and then he looked over at the vamp and saw him smiling as well and this just made the demon smile even more.

He stuck his hand out and watched as the vamps eyes bugged out and then he smiled even more when he ripped the head off the vamp and he turned to dust. "Let's ride boys…we got us a party at the Hellmouth," he said as all his minions walked out of the bar and got on their bike. It was time for them to have some fun.

_**Airport**_

Giles sat at the airport, by himself, just thinking about all the things that had happened to him in Sunnydale. He fell in love for the first time, really in love, not his plain passion he had whenever Oliva came to town. With Jenny it was so much more…they were and always would be in love, even thought she was died.

He had met and trained his first slayer. She wasn't like what they taught you at the Watcher Council…no class could teach you what your slayer would be like. Buffy was unlike anything he had every dreamed. She was outgoing, caring, strong, and she always thought about others before herself. She was always willing to give up her life before she let some innocent person die…that way just who she was.

Another thing that was different about her was that she had friends. Every watcher before him had kept his slayer broken off from the world…but Buffy was aloud to have a life. Okay so she wasn't aloud, she was going to have one even if Giles told her not to. Yet her having friends and family by her side all the time is what made her just that much stronger than the slayers before her.

Her friends had become like a family to him. He cared about them as if they were his own, that is if he had children. They all stood up for what they believe was right, and they all stood before Buffy when they thought she was wrong. Which in his opinion is a very brave thing to do, because getting in front of a very pissed off slayer, well lets just say it isn't the smartest idea. And then there was Faith. She had a rough road to get to where she is today but he had no doubt that she would make him proud in the end…just like Buffy did.

"Did you think you were going to be able to leave with a goodbye?" a voice said from behind him and when he turned around he saw Willow and the rest of them standing there. "What did you think we were going to embarrass you?" she assed as she took a sigh out form behind her back that had 'GOODBYE GILES' written in big bold letters. "What would have made you think that?"

He smiled as he stood up and walked over to where they were and the first one to approach him was Dawn. "I made this for you," she said as she handed him a yellow envelope. He opened it and saw a picture of him, Buffy, and Dawn…they were researching something. "Have a nice flight," she said as she gave him a hug.

The next person to come toward him was Tara. "Here I got you this so you wouldn't forget us," she said handing him a plastic demon. She gave him a hug and then moved out of the way for Anya.

Anya didn't know what to say, he was her boss…but other than that he was just Giles. She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Thanks for the shop…I promise to take care of all the money," she said. In her own little way that was her way of saying goodbye and Giles really appreciated it.

The next in line was Faith; she just smiled at him as he brought her in for a hug. "Thanks for always believing in me G-man," she said and he smiled as he released her.

Next in line way Xander. "I didn't bring you nothing…I hopped that I was enough," he said as the hugged, a manly hug.

"It was always enough," he said and it had a deeper meaning and Xander knew that.

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares **

Willow was the next one her had to say goodbye too…and she was the hardest. He remembered her from the first time her saw her as the nerdy little girl that first walked into his library asking for a math book.

**All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah **

And then she turned into this woman right before his eyes, and he was proud of the women she had become. Without her it was possible that he and Buffy would have solved have the mysteries they solved.

**If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted was somebody who cares **

Than she took on witchcraft…and helped in more ways than even she knew. She helped save the world on many occasions. Without her a lot of people would be dead

**Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone.**

"I told myself that I wasn't going to cry. That I was going to be the strong one and know that you would come back whenever we needed you." She said as a tear fell down her face. "I told myself that you weren't that far away," she added as she looked up at him.

"I am only a phone call away," he said as he took her in his arms. "I am going to miss you Willow," he said as he released her and looked at everyone. "I am going to miss you all…you guys are and always will be my family," he said as he turned and walked toward the plane. Before he boarded the plane he took one more look at them…his family. It was going to be tough without them around but like he told Willow…he was only a phone call away…that a long, long plane ride.

He sighed and boarded the plane leaving his old life behind to find a new one.

_**Cemetery (later that night)**_

Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow all sat in a circle around Buffy's grave. Faith was walked, watching, keeping guard, from the woods that surrounded them. They were asking for their champion, the savior back, they couldn't have Faith in the circle cause as far as the higher powers are concerned she is now their champion.

All three of them sat and watched as Willow said stuff in some foreign language that not even Tara understood. The watched as she put her fingers into the vase that held the blood that she had collected and put it on her face…there was defiantly an ick factor.

Xander looked over at Tara and she just shrugged and than at Anya who wore a grossed out face and he couldn't help but smile. But when he turned back to Willow she was surrounded by this light and he didn't know if they should help her.

Just than she stuck her hands out and she received dead lashes in her arms and she cried out in pain. "We need to help her!" Xander shouted and Tara shuck her head no. "Why the hell not!" he asked.

"She told me that she was going to have to go through some t-test." Tara explained. "This is just a test." He said trying to convince Xander and herself.

They all looked back at Willow and saw that the deep lashes were leaving her skin but than something was crawling up her arms. And they all knew that she could feel it because she looked down at her arm and pain was clearly written all over her face. As the thing in her arm ran up her arm and than up her neck the gang became more and more worried for their friend.

They thought they were all worried out when the next thing they knew Faith came running toward them. "We have trouble guys…we have to get out of here," she said and they could hear the sound of motorcycles in the background.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Back at the Summers house Spike was once again watching Dawn when he heard motorcycles being revved up. He got up and looked out of window and saw something that he didn't want to see. He turned around and saw Dawn coming down the stairs.

"Spike what is that noise?" she asked.

"Demons that are big on destroying towns that don't have anyone to protect them," he explained as he walked over to her and grabbed her wrist bringing her to the ground. "This is not good because that means that…" he let his sentences trail off.

"That they know that Buffy is gone," Dawn finished for him. Sunnydale was in trouble.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The Buffybot walked the streets of Sunnydale when something grabbed her from behind and took her away.

_**Meanwhile…**_

The gang was still sitting in the circle listen to the sound of motorcycles when suddenly one came crashing through the trees and right in front of Willow. They all held their breaths praying that the bikers wouldn't hit Willow. Luckily he didn't but he didn't happen to smash that vase that was holding the blood, which was rare that they were rarely going to find another. Which meant that if the spell didn't work than Buffy was gone forever.

"No!" Willow cried out as she fell to the ground. As a biker was coming toward her Faith quickly picked her up and looked at Xander.

"Xan go with Anya and Tara, get to the Magic Box and call Spike and Dawn and tell them to get there too. We will met you there," Faith said as she, with Willow in her arms, ran off into the woods leaving Xander, Tara, and Anya to run for themselves. And it was easy to say that they weren't far behind.

As they were all running scared for their lives, with the demons in hot pursuit, they all failed to see the hand shoot out to the ground and grasp the grass as the body beneath the ground slowly pulled itself back to the surface…a place the soul in the body thought that it would never see again.

Just as the first hand shoot out the second hand shoot out and soon there was a head breathing for air as if the person had breathed air in a long time, in fact the person hadn't…because they had been dead and in a town like Sunnydale staying dead is harder than staying alive.

The body soon was all the way up from the ground and looking around scared for it's life. And it is easy to tell that the body, which in fact just happens to be Buffy Anne Summers, does not want to be back to the land of the living.

_**Magic Box**_

Xander, Anya, and Tara all entered the Magic Box all out of breath. Tara quickly went in and looked around and when she came back she had a horrified look on her face. As if she had just seen a dead body or a ghost. Anya looked at her horrified also as if she had just seen that her shop was destroyed beyond repair…it was a horrible feeling for a shopkeeper…especially since she had just gotten the shop all to herself.

"What is it Tara?" Xander asked.

"Is it my shop?" Anya asked as she received a glare from Xander. "What?"

"I-it's Willow and F-faith…they aren't here," Tara said.

"Don't worry, I am sure they are one their way. Willow is in safe hands…she has a slayer with her." Xander said trying both to convince Tara and himself that his long time best friend was indeed okay. Because if something had happened to Willow and Faith he didn't think he would ever be able to forgive himself for leaving them alone like that. Even if Faith was a slayer, he was a man and it is his job to protect the women in the family.

Xander eyes shot open in shock. When did he start thinking of Faith as family?

_**Woods**_

Faith set a still unconscious Willow down on the ground. They had been walking for a good half an hour and still they where in the woods. Which didn't make much since to Faith since it took her just about a half in hour to run the town of Sunnydale, with slayer spend of course. But the woods could be that big, she looked at Willow and then she looked back out into the darkness.

She had to admit something that she swore to herself that she was never going to admit. She was lost and she hopped to god that Willow would wake up soon so she could help her find her way out of these woods. Plus she knew for a fact that those demons were still on their tail.

"Your lost aren't you?" Willow said and Faith looked down at her and smiles. "Just keep going straight…there has to be an end somewhere," Willow said.

"Can you walk?" Faith asked and soon Willow was on her feet, yet still a little wobbly. "Here put your arm around my shoulder, I'll support you."

"Geez Faith I never knew you were so caring," Willow joked.

"Don't get used to it Red," she said as they continued walking.

_**Magic Box**_

Tara was pacing, she could believe that they weren't back yet. They should have been back a while ago, but no they were still out there with those demons. Xander couldn't get a hold of Spike and Dawn either and that just made Tara worry even more. As she was worrying she couldn't help but think if this was how Joyce felt every time Buffy went out and risked the possibility of not coming home.

She looked up as Xander and Anya came walking back into the room. He hung his head and Tara increased her pace. Than she looked up so fast that both Xander and Anya jumped and they were surprised that she didn't get whiplash. "I know this spell I can do…it will track them down and show them the way out." She said as she climbed onto the table.

"And you're just thinking about this now?" Anya asked. Tara glared at her but said nothing as she did the spell and Xander went back to the phone to one again try Spike and Dawn.

_**Woods**_

Willow leaned up against a tree and Faith bent over trying to catch her breath, they had just had a close call with a group of demons looking to party. Faith looked over at Willow and she saw that Willow looked worn out, from both the spell and the running away from the demons.

She had not idea how or when Willow had become so powerful. All she remembered was the red headed nerd that used to hang around with Buffy all the time. She never knew that Willow, nerdy Willow, would become so powerful that she could bring someone back from the dead.

"Hey Red…you alright?" Faith asked as she closely at Willow and saw that she had been crying.

"No," she whimpered. She looked up at Faith and smiled, Faith had changed so much since high school that it was shocking. "I failed," Willow said looking away. "I failed Buffy and Dawn…and Cordelia…I couldn't bring Buffy back," she said.

"We can try again," Faith said.

"No we can't…we are never going to be able to find the vase again, it was one of a kind," Willow said as she stood up straighter as she saw something in the distance.

"Never say never when I am around," Faith said as she looked where Willow was looking and then back at Willow. "What are you looking at?" Faith asked as she once again looked in the direction of where Willow was looking.

"It's Tara," Willow said. "She found us," she added.

"Huh?" Faith asked confused. Just then a little blue light came up to them and started buzzing around their heads. "Okay, is there something you need to tell me?" Faith asked as she swatted the blue light away yet it didn't go anywhere. Than Willow started to follow the light after it started to leave. "After you," Faith said as she followed the red head.

_**Somewhere in Sunnydale**_

Buffy walked around in a daze…almost like she didn't know where she was going, which she didn't but still. She was walking around like a lost little child. She had her eyes squinted as if even the darkness hurt her eyes. Her hair was a mess like she just crawled out of the ground, which she did. She didn't want to be back here, she wanted be with her mother in Heaven where she thought she had been before she was pulled out.

She walked around burning cars, and little firs that had been set in the street. This place was worse than hell, not that she had ever been to hell but she did remember Angel talking about it…and this was defiantly worse. He thoughts where all confused and she didn't know what to make of anything. She was trying to find her way home but she didn't really know if home was where she should go.

They say that home is where the heart is right? So in that case wouldn't her home be in L.A. with Cordelia?

_**Summers house**_

Spike and Dawn had made it out of the back of the Summers house just as they heard Xander voice on the answering machine. Dawn wanted to answer the phone but he told her no, he told her that they needed to leave. He had no doubt in his mind that they where all at the Magic Box…so he was headed that way.

Dawn came up behind him and saw the smile on his face as he watched demons tear apart house after house and she just shuck her head. Men, she would never understand them. Then she saw him turn to look at her and his face softened, he knew he had to get her out of here.

"Stay here," he said as he walked away from her. He could feel her grabbing at him but he ignored the urge to go back to her. He walked out into the road and he stared down a demon that was coming full speed at him on a motorcycle…he just smiled his evil smile. Once the demon got close enough he kicked and the demon went flying. He got on the bike and looked back toward where Dawn was. "Let's fly pigeon," he yelled and she came running out of her hiding spot.

_**Magic Box**_

Tara and Anya where standing by the back door as Xander stood by the front window watching to male sure that nothing came near the shop. If it did they where going to have to run for their lives again and he really, really didn't want to do that. Tara was still pacing worried that Willow and Faith would end up meeting with some demons on their way here, but Xander kept assuring her that if they did Faith wouldn't let anything happen to Willow.

Just as Xander about to take another look put the window a knock came at the door where Tara and Anya where standing. They looked at him scared, not sure if they should open it or just pretend that they aren't there. "Open it," he said and they looked at his confused. "Demons wouldn't knock," he explained. And when they opened the door Faith stood there with Willow in her arms.

"She passed out on the way here," Faith explained as she brought her into the shop and set her in a chair. "Where is Dawn and Spike?" she asked as she looked around and didn't see them.

"We couldn't get a hold of them," Anya explained.

"We have to get out of here," Willow said as she looked at them. "They will destroy this shop and anyone left inside…we have to leave." She said as she stood up. She almost fell to the floor as her legs gave away but Faith caught her.

"You sure about this Red?" she asked.

"Positive," Willow said as she pushed away from Faith. "I'm fine," she added. "We need to leave to find Dawn and Spike," she explained and that was enough to convince them to leave the shop behind…even Anya didn't argue.

_**Sunnydale streets**_

Buffy continued to walk around lost, even more so that before. She came to a house that had a car in the driveway that hadn't been lit on fire so she walked up to it and leaned on it and as soon as she did a loud siren went off. She covered her ears to block out the sound to little success. Then the lights came on and she tried to block the light as well as trying to block the sound…she was having a really hard time and at that moment she wished she were still in the ground.

"Hey! Get away…go somewhere else," a man said and when she looked toward the door she saw him standing there with a gun in his hand. She didn't understand why everyone was so mean. She pushed away from the car and walked away from the house and into further confusion.

She walked along the street and as she looked up ahead she could see a group of people standing there…well at least fro where she was standing they looked like people. As she walked closer it became clear to her that they where not people at all…for from being people, yet she still approached.

After a couple for feet she saw someone tied up in the middle of the group…and the person looked like her or at least she thought it did. She didn't understand how that was possible that she was standing her yet there was someone else that looked just like her standing over there. Then it hit her…it was the Buffybot. Faith's Buffybot, they must have kept her around so the Watcher Council didn't think she was dead. And as she looked around she saw that she was tied to three motorcycles.

Before she knew they demons had started they engines and drove away pulling the Buffybot in three different directions. Pulling her to pieces. She could hear herself screaming but she could stop before they all turned to look at her. "Oh look another one," one of them said and soon they where all running after her.

_**Back alleyway**_

Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow, and Faith where all walking the back alleys hopping to find Spike with Dawn in one of his many hangouts…but so far they where having no luck. As they where walking along they could still hear the sound of the motorcycles and glass is broken and it was not a comforting sound.

Xander was in the back with Anya, while Willow and Tara where in the middle, and Faith was up in front. Faith looked like she was in her own little world and Tara and Willow were talking about the spell and Tara was trying ton convince Willow that they could find another vase and that they would be able to try and bring Buffy back again.

Anya was going on and on in Xander's ear about telling everyone right now that they where going to get married. Her reasoning was that it was a tough time in their lives right now and it would help to cheer everyone up…he just ignored as he kept his eyes forward.

Just as they where about to round a corner someone fell in front of them after this person jumped the fence. Faith went to attack but Willow yelled to her not too, and Faith remembered the time that Buffy had yelled to her not to stack but that time she was too late, this time she was grateful that she stopped. When the person stood at full height they could see that it was Buffy…or the Buffybot.

"Will, I think you should program this thing to find the nearest gas station when it is hurt not you," Xander said as he looked at the Buffybot and then he noticed something. "Is she…"

"She's breathing," Faith said. "It's Buffy," she added.

_**Streets of Sunnydale**_

Spike and Dawn where just riding along when he saw a big bomb fire a little ways away. His curiously getting the best of him once again he and Dawn rode over there once again to check it out. As he walked around he couldn't help but remember all the times him, Darla, Dru and even Angelus used to do this exact same thing. Except them would eat the people instead of ripping them to pieces.

He walked up to the center of the circle that was made out of broken thing, bent metals, and just a whole bunch of junk. He saw the Buffybot lying there in a few different pieces and he couldn't help but think that there was no way that Willow was going to be able to fix the Buffybot again this time. She sighed as he thought about not having a reminder of Buffy around the house.

Dawn walked up to where he was standing and he put his hand on her shoulder, "It was just a machine Dawn, it isn't real," he said.

"Yeah but she was real for some time," Dawn said as she kneeled down in front of the Buffybot and Spike went of into the distance to continuing to look around.

Just than the Buffybot looked at Dawn and smile and Dawn wanted to cry. "Where did I go?" it asked and Dawn looked at her confused. "I was here and now I am gone." She paused. "No me, me the other me," she said as she looked at Dawn. "I was hereeeee," she died out.

Dawn thought about it for a minute and then she took off running to the only place she knew she had a chance at finding Buffy. "Dawn!" she heard Spike said behind her but there was no way that he was going to able to stop her if she had a chance at seeing her sister again.

_**Alleyway**_

Buffy looked at the group of people that had followed her into the alleyway. She couldn't barely remember who the were but as each one would say something to her she would get flashes of memories and she would start to remember more and more about that person.

But the one person that she didn't have all the memories of wasn't there. This person was the only person that she really wanted to see at the moment as she was nowhere in sight…Cordelia. The only memories and no one to put the memories to.

They had been talking to her ever since they arrived in the alleyway after her but she couldn't hear, or maybe she didn't want to hear, what they were saying. But one thing did register. The dark haired boy, the one she remembered as Xander had something about them being stupid. About bring her back exactly where they had left her…in her coffin.

That smile fact seemed to bring tears to everyone's eyes and she didn't understand why. Just than something came up behind them. One of the demons that had been chasing her was now standing behind them with an evil smile on his, or it's, face.

"Well, well, well look at what we have here," he said as he clasped his hands together. "Which on of you wants to be first…you see we are going to kill you," he said as he approached them. Willow took and step forward and so did Xander. Faith was circling around trying to get a good advantage point. "What are you going to do?" he asked looking at Willow.

"You don't want to mess with us," she said as he looked at her but said nothing. "I am a very powerful witch," she said with confidence that Xander never remembered her having.

"Oh really, and what your going to pull a rabbit out of your hat," he asked.

"Why would she do that?" Anya asked panicked.

Before Willow could say anything else her and Xander were sent flying through the air and before Faith could advance on him he sent her flying as well. Juts than Buffy came to her feet as she kept her eyes on Willow and Xander. "I was hopping you would join the fun," he said as he looked at her but she never took her eyes off Willow. He went to take a swing at her because she wasn't paying any attention to him but she caught his fist and he looked at her confused.

Before he knew he was sent flying to the wall. Faith was just know coming too and she stood up and took care of the demon that was approaching Buffy from the back. Buffy turned around just in time to see Faith snapping his neck. "Just like old times huh B?" Faith asked but there was no reaction from Buffy. Buffy bent down and grabbed the axe that was lying on the ground and without looking threw it behind her towards Faith. Faith didn't even have time to move but luckily it didn't hit her, it embedded itself in the skull of a demon that was coming up behind Buffy.

Buffy turned back around and saw three demons advancing her and she saw the leader demon coming to his feet. She looked around on the ground and saw that there was nothing. One of the demons that swung at her had a baseball bat and instead of ducking out of the way she grabbed hold of it, hit the guy that was holding the bath which caused him to let go and then she swung it at the demon behind her so hard that his skull broke open. She took time to look back at Faith and saw that she was taking care of herself.

Buffy looked in front of her and saw the leader standing there looking really pissed off. "B!" Faith called and she turned just in time to see the axe coming her way. She grabbed it out of the air without effort and embedded it in the demons skull and he went down. Faith took care of the ones that she had and then looked at Buffy. "B?"

Buffy looked from her Willow than to Xander but she didn't say anything. She just took off running and this time they didn't bother following her.

_**The spot (from the scene at the end of "The Gift")**_

Buffy had found her way back to the place that had ended her life, but this is where she wanted to be? Should she be upset that she wants to end her life all over again? Should it fell weird that she doesn't want to live in this world anymore? As Buffy lookout over they place where the vortex had been those were the thoughts going through her mind.

_**Flashback**_

**It was dark up on the tower and she felt bad for Dawn having to stand up there all night but it was time to bring her home. She had defeated Glory and they could all go home safe and sound. These thought running through Buffy's head were false she knew it because she could smell Dawn blood as it flowed from her body…you have to love slayer senses.**

**When she got to the final platform she saw someone standing near Dawn, she knew he had said something to her but she didn't seem to care, as she walked toward Dawn he walked toward her. But with little effort she pushed him off the platform and he fell to the ground below. She went over and untied Dawn and walked her back to a safe distance away from the edge.**

_**End flashback**_

Buffy shuck her head of the thoughts that where running through her head.

_**Flashback**_

**Dawn pushed away from her and Buffy took a step back. She didn't understand why in hell Dawn would still want to be up here but then she looked behind her and she saw that the vortex had indeed opened. She looked back at Dawn and she instantly knew that Dawn knew what she was thinking.**

"**Buffy no," she said.**

_**End flashback**_

The voice in her memory had sounded real so when she turned around to see Dawn standing there id wasn't that big of a surprise. Dawn looked at her sister as she stood there in the clothes that they had buried her in. "Buffy no," Dawn said again. "You can't do this to me again," she added. "I know you told me to be strong and to take care of everyone but I can't. I tried I really did but I couldn't…not without you around." She said.

Buffy looked away. "I need you in my life Buffy, without you nothing seems worth because believe it or not all my life I always want to make you proud of me. Because you were all that really mattered to me," Dawn said. "Please," she pleaded. Just then the tower started to move. "Buffy!" Dawn yelled and Buffy turned to look at her. "Buffy, please!" she yelled again.

Buffy ran toward her sister and took her in her arms just in time because the moving of the tower became so frantic that she had to jump off and grab hold of the chain that hang there while keeping a hold on her sister. Just then the chain started to move and Buffy could hear Dawn screaming in her ear. Just then the chain stopped and Buffy looked up and saw that it was about to break. And when it did Buffy made sure that she hit the ground first.

When they hit the ground Buffy saw that the tower was falling down around them so she got up and grabbed Dawn and took her away from harm. They went out side the fence and sat on the ground. Buffy was looking at Dawn and Dawn was looking at Buffy with a big smile on her face. "I'm so glad your back," she said as a tear slipped down her face and she took Buffy into a hug. When Dawn pulled away she looked at Buffy. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"What is Cordelia's address?" Buffy asked.

_**Bus**_

Buffy sat on the bus all nice a clean. Dawn had convinced her that she should go home and get cleaned up before she went to see her girlfriend that thought she was dead. Dawn gave her the address and then she went into Buffy's room and came back out with something that Buffy thought she would never see again…her engagement ring.

She thanked Dawn and told her to Willow and everyone where she had went and that she would be back in a few days and that they shouldn't worry. She still wasn't one hundred percent Buffy but she had a felling that seeing Cordelia would help her get back to normal.

One thing she noticed about the address is that it was Angel office of investigation…that would mean that Cordelia was now working for Angel…instead of that law firm. That thought alone maybe Buffy smile because that meant the Cordelia continued with the good fight even though she wasn't around anymore.

Man she couldn't wait to see her girl. Buffy looked out the window at the Welcome to L.A. sign and smiled.

**……………………………………**

**AN: I hope you like it! It took a really long time to write…I forgot that this episode was a two-hour episode. **

**Song lyrics belongs to Michelle Branch's "Goodybye to You"**


	29. Lonely hearts

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**………………**

**Chapter 29: Lonely hearts**

**_Angel Investigations_**

Angel didn't understand what it is with people always wanted to be happy, not because they are actually happy, but because they want to feel something other than depression. The prime example of such a person is Cordelia Chase, someone he has known for a long time, and she always seems to have a smile on her face.

She never let anything get in her way of being happy. Even when the loser Xander Harris cheated on her she still had a smile just so people wouldn't see the sadness she felt, how hurt she was from him cheating…but he could see it. He can see right through her, he sees what she really feels.

Right now she was is depressed.

The only reason that he can see into her so well right now is because he feels the same way. They had both lost someone that was really, really close to them. He never thought he would be able to accept that Buffy was seeing someone new, he always thought he would lose his cool and go back to his former self…Angelus.

Yet Cordelia didn't seem to have that affect on him. When he had first heard about their relationship it didn't bother him, and the fact that it didn't bother him is what actually bothered him. He thought that he would want to rip Cordelia's head off for feeling things for Buffy, yet he didn't. He went to see them a few times back in Sunnydale when he first heard the news. He saw how happy they made each other, and that was the exact moment that he realized that Buffy is no longer his.

As he looks at her now he can't help but feel sorry for her because of what she is feeling. Sure he is sad and depressed over losing Buffy but she has to be taking it harder because she was in fact closer to Buffy than he had been over the years. He didn't know if they were soul mates or if it was just a random thing that they were both trying but he could see that Cordelia cared deeply for Buffy.

She as he was about to go see if she was alright Doyle came walking into his office and he saw Cordelia get up to go answer the door. He turned to Doyle who wore a sympathy look on his face and for the life, or un-life, of him Angel didn't know what was wrong with his partner. "Doyle…what's wrong with you?" he asked as he sat back in his chair continuing to watch out his window to see when Cordelia would return. "You look kind pale," he said.

Doyle looked back and forth between Angel and Cordelia empty desk. "I think we should go out," Doyle said suddenly. "You know the three of us, a night on the town…this is Los Angeles after all." He said as he leaned forward on Angel's desk. "And then maybe if I get Cordy drunk enough I will have the nerve to ask her out," he added as he looked at Angel for some type of reaction…he didn't get one.

"Doyle why don't you and Cordelia go out by yourselves I am just gonna sit here and…" He trailed off as Cordelia walked into his office with a huge smile on her face.

"There here," she said as she walked over to the two men in the office and handed them what had come in the mail or whomever was at the door only minutes before. "Here have a look…I designed them myself." She stated proudly.

Angel looked down at the card and saw that it said Angel Investigations and had a picture of something that he didn't recognize. He looked over at Doyle who in turn shrugged his shoulders saying that he didn't know what the picture was either. Angel looked at Cordelia and smiled, "these are great Cordy…you even have a picture of a um…um…" he said but was lost to try and find what the picture was.

"It's and angel," she stated.

"Oh yeah…very creative," Doyle said as he looked up at Angel and nodded his head and smiled.

"Yes…creative," Angel said as he looked down at the card.

They both handed their cards to Cordelia who took the eagerly. Just as she was about to say something Doyle brought his hand up to his head with a smack and threw himself backwards trying to get rid of the pain that was in his head. Angel and Cordelia both stood there not sure exactly what to do when he was like this. Neither one of them had ever saw

Doyle have a vision before and it was something that neither one of them where prepared for.

As Doyle trashed there with images going through his head Angel and Cordelia sat there hapless. Not know what they should or even could do. They watched on as Doyle had a head pounding vision. When his vision finally passed he looked at them. "Okay you know that night on the town I wanted?" he asked and Angel nodded. "Well it looks like we have, there is a girl in trouble at a club downtown." He said. Angel nodded and all three of them walked out of the office and toward the club.

**_The Club_**

Buffy sat in a club that she had decided to visit before she went to see Cordelia, well actually she thought Cordelia would be here, with her being the party girl and everything. But Cordelia wasn't here so Buffy decided she might as well have some fun, and she could go see Cordelia in the morning. After all it was late and Cordelia would more than likely be asleep.

After being dead for however long she was dead she figured that now was a good a chance as any to get out and have some fun. She deserved it right? She dissevered a night out after she died saving the world from a Hell God…right? If she deserved it that when wasn't she all that happy to be at this club right now?

_Why can't I have fun without Cordelia around? It isn't like I didn't have a life before I met her right? I was everything she was when I went to my high school back in L.A. and now I feel like nothing without her. I guess that show how much she has actually grown on me I guess. _

_I mean I am so in love with her that it feels like I can't breathe unless she is around. How messed up is that? I think about her all the time…when I was in heaven she is the one thing that I missed the most. I guess she really is the one I am meant to be with. Funny I always thought I would end up with Angel in the end…even after everything we have been through…I always thought it would be him. _

Buffy looked around at everyone in from of her. They all looked so depressed and lost as if someone just stole the love of their lives away from them. She told this was a club to go to when you lose someone you love because it is easy to find someone new here…she figured it would be a good place to start looking for Cordelia…even though she had her work address. She really didn't want to see anyone but Cordelia right now…she figured Angel could wait.

Everyone in this club at the time Buffy felt sorry for. She had found the one she was going to love for the rest of her life, or so she hopped, and they hadn't…it was kinda sad. Actually sad really didn't cover it, they where pathetic. They where all looking for someone to love, yet none of them knowing that this was not the place to find that someone. Because when the time was right that someone would find you…Buffy knew that all to well.

Cordelia, Doyle, and Angel walked into the club that Doyle had seen in his vision. He had told Angel that during his vision he felt extreme loneliness. So he figured they were looking for someone that was all by themselves or someone that getting picked up or something. Cordelia looked around the club and she many people who either looked lonely or were in desperate need of a social life.

Just then she came across someone that she thought looked like Buffy, but it couldn't have been because Buffy was dead…yet this person was sitting there by themselves scanning the crowd. But than the person looked at her and she could have sworn that it was indeed Buffy, she went to walk toward the person but Doyle grabbed her arm and dragged her the other way.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Cordelia asked as soon as Doyle had let go of her arm. "You can't just go dragging people around." She added. Cordelia looked back in the direction where she had saw the Buffy look-a-like and she noticed that the person was gone. "Great."

"Come on, we have a lonely person to find." He said as he grabbed Cordelia again and took her toward the bar. "I'll have a Scotch and she will have a…" he trailed of not knowing what to order her.

"I'm good thanks," she said as she scanned the crowed once again. The bartender handed Doyle his drink and then set one down in front of Cordelia. "I said I didn't want anything: Cordelia said as she pushed back toward him but he gave it back. "Hey…"

"It is from some blonde chick…she told me to give you this," he said handing her a piece of paper also.

Cordelia looked at him and then down at the note and then back up at him. He smiled before he walked away. Cordelia looked at the note. "Aren't you going to open it?" Doyle asked as he looked at the paper in her hand.

"Um…" Cordelia said looking at her paper, and then she turned to her drink and saw that it was a 'sex on the beach' and only one person knew she liked that…Buffy. She unfolded the noted and smiled at the familiar handwriting.

_Hey Babe…you should have known that death couldn't keep me away from you._

It was a simple letter, or note, and yet it brought tears to her eyes. Not because of what it said but because of what it meant...Buffy was alive and she was here in L.A. looking for her. She looked up from the note and scanned the crowed but she didn't see any sign of her girl. Cordelia smiled to herself as she took the necklace off that she was wearing and looked at the ring on it. She had put the ring on her finger since the day of Buffy's funeral, yet she always wore it around her neck.

Doyle was looking at her as the tears streamed down her face yet she had a smile on her face. Then he saw the ring in her hand and he looked at it confused. He couldn't remember Angel ever telling him that she was off the market. She watched as she slipped the ring on her ring finger and scanned the club once again. Just then Angel came walking over to him.

"Okay I hate socializing with people…one guy thought I was gay for what I said." He paused. "Do I look gay?" he asked as he looked at Cordelia and Doyle.

"It's the hair gel," Cordelia said without looking at him.

Angel looked at her and then down at her hand and saw the ring that Buffy had given her. "Cordy?" he asked.

She looked at him and saw where he was looking and shrugged her shoulders. "She's back," he said simply.

Cordelia tried to get the conversation of her social life and on to something else so she scanned the club real quick and saw a blonde sitting by herself at the bar and looking extremely lonely. "Look Angel, there is someone that you might want to check out," she said pointing to the women.

Angel looked toward where Cordelia was pointing and saw a women sitting by herself. He didn't want to leave Cordelia, but he had to finish this thing that Doyle saw so he could tackle his new problem with Cordelia thinking that Buffy was still alive. He sighed and walked away from where Cordelia and Doyle were standing.

When Cordelia turned back around she saw Doyle giving her and accusing look. "What?" she questioned. He just started at her. "What…will you stop staring you are starting to freak me out?" she asked as she walked past him to go sot at a table where she would have a good view of the club.

"What was that all about?" he asked as he sat down across from her.

"What was what all about?" she asked playing confused.

"The whole thing, with the note and then the ring…and the whole she's back drama." He paused. "Who's back?" he asked.

Cordelia didn't say anything instead she turned around and went to pick up her drink and she saw another note. A slight smile came to her face, she wasn't to play games, and Cordelia had no problem with that. She picked up the note and opened it.

_I love you Cordy…and I will see you soon._

Doyle looked at her as if she was crazy and she just continued to smile and then she grabbed his hand and led him to where Angel was talking with these two guys, Cordelia just took a wild guess that the blonde girl was not the girl they where looking for. Doyle didn't know what to think of this thing that was happening to Cordelia, with the notes and all. And what was confusing him even more was the fact that said that the drink was from some chick…Cordelia wasn't like that…was she?

The next thing he knew was that Angel was standing next to him looking kind of pissed off. "It's not here anymore," he said as he looked at Cordelia and she tried hard to avoid his glare. "Let's go," he paused. "Oh Cordelia…we need to talk." He said as they started walking out of the club.

Buffy watched from the far corner of the dance floor and she watched Cordelia, Angel and some guy she didn't know what out of the club and into the night. She would catch up with her girl tomorrow. With a smile Buffy walked out of the club through the back and into the alley.

_**Angel Investigations (later that night)**_

Cordelia, Angel and Doyle were all sitting around the computer while Cordelia started typing thing. It was easy to tell that she wasn't very into it because she wasn't doing what she used to do, which would be complain while she typed. She was just sitting there doing what was asked of her…it was starting to scare the two men.

Doyle meanwhile couldn't take his eyes off Cordelia's ring finger where the ring was in place now. It was a beautiful ring. If he had to guess he would say that it cost a lot of money. He couldn't believe that she wasn't available…I mean someone like Cordelia is hard to find and it suck when you find her and she is already taken.

"Okay what are we looking for again?" Cordelia asked as she looked up at Angel.

"Anything that has to do with that club, or anything around the club," he said as he eys remained fixed on the computer screen.

Just then they phone rang and Cordelia answered. "This is Angel Investigation he help the helpless, how may I help you?" she said into the phone and she continued to look at the computer.

"_Don't say who I am I just want to hear you voice," _the person said on the other end of the phone.

"Who is this?" Cordelia asked.

The person could tell that she was being sarcastic. _"Well it just happens to be the love of your life…who happens to be back from the dead," _Buffy said. Cordelia was playing a game and she could play too. _"Did ya miss me?" _

"Yes." Cordelia said with all seriousness. All the playful humor was out of her voice. "I was miserable without you," Cordelia said.

"_Likewise," _Buffy said with seriousness. _"I have to go…I will see you soon I promise," _she said. _"I love you."_

"Likewise," Cordelia said as she hung up the phone. Cordelia looked around and saw that Angel and Doyle were both staring at her as if she had grown a third eye in the middle of her forehead. "What?" she asked as she looked back at the computer. They didn't say anything they just continued to look at her. "Okay well I say we finish this case so I can go home and get away from you too guys, because in my opinion you are starting to freak me out."

Cordelia continued to search the compute thus ignoring the weird looks she was receiving from her co-workers. She knew what Angel was thinking, he was thinking that she had gone crazy because she thought Buffy was alive, but the thing is…Buffy is alive and soon she would be able to say, "I told you so".

"Look I found something," Cordelia said as she pointed at the screen. "It seems that there have been a number of disappearance in the last month and the last place that any of them where seen was at the club…what's it called again?" she asked Angel.

"D'oblique," Angel stated. "Okay now that we found it we might as well call it a night and we can take another visit there tomorrow night," Angel said as he headed toward the basement where his room was.

That was all that Cordelia needed to hear, she got up, pushed Doyle out of the way, grabbed her bag, and was out the door before anyone could change their minds. She figured that if she was lucky enough Buffy would see her and they could go back to her apartment and talk about what happen and who she was back to the world of living. As she walked out of the office she could hear Angel voice telling Doyle that he was worried about her, but right now she didn't care because Buffy was back and right now that was all that mattered.

Cordelia was walking down the street minding her own business when she heard someone behind her. But when she turned around she didn't see anyone, not even a shadow of someone, which was not a good sign. She turned back around and continued walking when she heard the same noise again. "Okay Buffy if this is you playing some kind of game…it is so not funny," she said as she looked into nothingness.

Just then a vamp jumped out for behind the shadows and growled at her. "Okay your defiantly not Buffy," Cordelia said as she started to back away. Soon she found herself cornered and the vamp was approaching her with a look that said 'dinner' on his face. "So not good," she said as he brought his fangs down toward her neck as his hands held her arms in place so she could push him away.

Cordelia closed her eyes waiting for the bite, waiting for her life to drain from her. All she could see before her was Buffy's crying face as they buried her body. It was something that she hated to dream about but it pledged her. What if one day some vamp got the best of her, but instead of killing her turned. She didn't want Buffy to have to drive a stake through her heart. Suddenly Cordelia realized that she wasn't dead, that the vamp never did bite her. And when she opened her eyes she saw her standing there, the center of her world, the person she never expected to love…Buffy.

"Buffy?" Cordelia choked out as she looked at the blonde slayer. "Is it really you?" she asked. Sure Buffy had sent her notes and called her on the phone but nothing prepared her for seeing her girlfriend face-to-face. Especially since the last time she saw her was at her funeral. "Buffy?"

"Cordelia," Buffy said as she looked at the women before her. Buffy either woman knew they were in each other's arms holding one another. Afraid that if they let go the other one would disappear. "I missed you so much," Buffy said into Cordelia's ear.

"God Buffy," was all Cordelia could say. She couldn't seem to form any words. Sure all day she day waited for this moment, ever since Buffy left the note for her, yet she still wasn't prepared for it. "I don't know what to say," Cordelia said with a slight hitch in her voice.

"I do," Buffy said pulling away from her. "Let's go home," she said as she took her girlfriends hand and together, just like Cordelia had planned, walked to her apartment, starting there new life together.

_**Cordelia's apartment (the next day)**_

Cordelia lay awake for what seemed like hours and hours. Buffy had long ago fallen asleep and now all Cordelia didn't was watch as she slept. It had seemed like forever since the last time Cordelia had seen Buffy, yet in reality it had only been a couple of months, which in her opinion was way too long.

She remembered when Willow had first called and told her about Buffy's death.

_**Flashback**_

**Cordelia was just arriving home after having a meeting with her new employers. She still couldn't believe that she was a big shot lawyer. In fact she had never even went to law school, even though she always wanted too. The funny part about it was that no one ever expected her to want to be a lawyer, Buffy was extremely shocked when Cordelia told her that little secrete. **

**Since Cordelia was never able to go to law school because her family didn't have anymore money Willow did something for her on Buffy and hers first anniversary. She told Cordelia that she hacked into the law school database and put her on their most honorable students list. Which all the highest law firms around the world would look at. Willow told her never to worry about them finding out because the hac was completely un traceable, thanks to a little magic…it was easy to tell that Willow was official out of the I-hate-Cordelia club. **

**As she entered the house she could hear the phone ringing. Thinking it was Buffy she ran toward and answered it in a hurry. "Hello? Buffy?" she asked as she sat down on her couch. The line was silent. "Hello?" she asked again.**

"**Hey," came Willow's voice on the other end of the phone.**

"**What's up?" she acted not knowing the reason for the call. **

"**Um…there is something important that I need to tell you," Willow paused as she pushed away the tears that were threatening to spill over. "I really didn't want to do this over the phone but I figured you being so busy with you job and all you wouldn't want to come all the way to Sunnydale, not that Sunnydale is that far away. Unless it is and I just never knew it because I have never been out of Sunnydale. Is it far away? I'm it doesn't matter if it is…"**

"**Just get to the point Will," Cordelia said interrupting Willow's babble. **

"**Okay," she said and then she paused again and it was starting to get on Cordelia's nerves. "It's about Buffy," she said and then stopped again.**

"**What about Buffy? Is she hurt because if she is tell her I am on my way, job or no job." She said. **

"**No she isn't hurt…at least no anymore," Willow said with sadness in her voice that did not go unnoticed by the cheerleader.**

"**What happen?" Cordelia asked suddenly worried. **

"**She's…um…she's dead," Willow said after a few minutes. "She jumped into a vortex so Dawn wouldn't have to…she saved the world," Willow said. Cordelia had went silent and Willow almost thought she even stopped breathing. "Cordy?" Willow asked. **

"**She may have saved your world," Cordelia said and paused. "But once she died she destroyed mine," She said and the last thing Willow heard was the click of the phone being put on the receiver followed by the dial-tone. **

_**End flashback**_

Cordelia looked down at Buffy as she stirred starting to wake up. Cordelia had been a miserable wreak after she heard of Buffy's death, she hadn't left her apartment for days, she didn't eat, she didn't take to anyone…she cut herself off from the world around her because the didn't know the pain she was going through. No one knew what a great person Buffy was and they would never miss her, because they never knew her. They lived their lives as if nothing bad happened never knowing how close the world came to ending…but she knew. Because her girlfriend is the one that has to save it.

"Morning," Buffy said as she stretched and looked over at her girlfriend how was looking at her. "What?" Buffy asked when she didn't stop staring.

"Your beautiful," she stated simply. "I never noticed before how beautiful you really are," Cordelia said as she brought her hand up and brushed a strand of hair away from Buffy's face a tucked it behind her ear. "I'm the luckiest person in the world because I get to see you every day and tell you that I love you more than life itself," Cordelia said as she leaned in to kiss Buffy.

"Not that I am not enjoying this whole Nora Robert romance thing…what's up?" Buffy asked.

But before she could answer her phone rang. Cordelia rolled over and picked it up. "Hello?"

"_Cordelia…it's Angel…can you come to the office?" she asked. _

"Yeah sure…I'll be right there," she said as she looked at Buffy. "Bye." She hung up the phone and looked at her girlfriend. "I have to go to work." She said as she got up out of bed.

"I'll come with you," she said as she too got out of bed.

Together they both got ready and headed off in the direction of the Angel Investigations offices.

_**Angel Investigations **_

As soon as Cordelia entered the office Angel was there ready to give her some sound advice she would need in order to get over Buffy's death and come to a realization that Buffy was not coming back. But as soon as he looked up at Cordelia he saw Buffy standing behind her with the hands firmly interlocked.

"Buffy?" he said as he looked at her. He couldn't believe it, here she was standing before him as if nothing had ever happened. But he knew it had, he knew that for the past two to three month Buffy had not been in the world, she had been dead. "How is this possible?" he asked.

"Willow," she paused. "Is a lot powerful than anyone ever thought," Buffy said as a way of explanation. "So…moving the topic of me and my brand spankin new resurrection, you did call Cordelia here," Buffy said as she took a seat on the couch and she watched as Cordelia walked over to her desk.

"Actually I was calling to talk about you…I was going to give her some pointer on how to get over your death," Angel said as he looked at the women that he had loved for years…and the truth was that he still loved her now and he probably always would. "But now that I see you are indeed alive maybe you could help us with our current situation," he said as he looked at her.

"It's a Burrower," Buffy said simply and everyone looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"How did you know what it was?" Cordelia asked looking at her in confusion.

"We had one in Sunnydale not to long before I died…Giles made us research, which I still am hating him for, and we found out what it was but it was too late, it left town before I had a chance to kill it," she explained.

"Okay then," Cordelia said as she looked at Buffy. "It didn't…you know…burrow its way you did it…because that is beyond gross." Cordelia said looking at her girlfriend.

"No, if I remember right it only goes for those who are lonely. People that will believe anything just to be happy. Luckily when we were dealing with it I wasn't lonely." She said giving Cordelia a smile. "The body that they inhabit only last a few hours so they have to find someone new, that is why it is so hard to track down. It has never in the same body for more than a day." Buffy explained. "Now I might be wrong…you know with being dead and all," she said.

"Um…Hello?" Everyone in the room turned as saw Doyle standing in the doorway. "You must be Buffy," he said and he extended his hand and Buffy shuck it. "You're the one that has our Angel's heart." He said as he walked over and stood in front of Cordelia.

"Actually…" she started but was cut off by Cordelia.

"Actually she is my fiancé," Cordelia said as she looked at Irishmen. Doyle mouth hung open and Buffy was sure that if it wasn't attached to him that it would have hit the floor. "We got engaged about…I don't know…five months ago?" she asked Buffy.

"About that yeah," she said as she looked back at Cordelia. "Now can we get involved in this Burrower situation because I have to head back home soon," she said as she looked aver at Cordelia. "Sorry but there is still a Hellmouth to protect and Faith really does need a day off," she said.

"No worries because I will be coming with you," she said as she looked over at Angel and he just nodded.

"So the plan is that we go back to the club tonight as see if we can get any leads because right now we are running dry," Angel said as he looked at Doyle who hadn't said anything since he found out about the whole Buffy Cordelia thing.

_**Some apartment (later that night)**_

Angel had gone to the club earlier that night to see if he could any information on the whereabouts of the demon. He knew that no one knew about the demon but maybe if he could get some clues about someone how usually doesn't hook up with anyone suddenly hooking up with someone, than maybe that might just be his demon.

Yet when he got there the first person he saw was Kate and knowing hoe depressed she had been the night before he really didn't want her to get hurt. So he told not to go into the club, he told that maybe, just for tonight she should go somewhere else. Of course she had to ask why and he told her that he couldn't tell her. And as she stared at him he walked into the club…she didn't listen to him and instead followed him inside.

He had found out about this guy named Chuck that usually never got lucky, even though he tried to find someone every time he came into the club. He found out that he left with some blonde chick the night before and tonight he came in and found some new girl and he took her off to his apartment. Angel guessed that he found his demon…or at least he hoped he did.

Kate had followed him. Of course he didn't let her know that he knew that she was following him because right now he was on a mission that he couldn't lose. He needed to get that apartment as quick as possible and maybe if he was lucky her could lose her on the way there.

When he approached the addressed her had looked up earlier he noticed that he didn't need an invitation to enter which meant that the original owner was died, which also means that he didn't get there in time. As he walked in her saw a women turned around just as the last of the parasite when into her back. She looked at his curiously. "Your not human," she stated simply as she looked at him.

"And you are," he said as he looked at her. "What are you searching for in these people?" he asked gesturing toward the man in the bed.

"Love," the demon said as he looked at Angel. "Some one that can last forever," it finished.

"Good luck because forever is a hard thing to find especially when it comes to love," he stated simply.

"You know of someone in the kind of love that last forever, you see that person everyday…why do you not believe in love?" the demon asked.

"Have you been following me?" Angel asked.

But before the demon could reply he jumped out the window just as Kate come running through the door. She pointed a gun at Angel as she looked over at the bed, and at the dead young man. "What is your problem…why do you do this?" she asked as she looked at Angel.

"I didn't do this," Angel said as he followed her eyes. "There are things in this world that you couldn't possibly understand." Angel said as he took a step toward her.

"One more move and you're a goner…not that it would be a big lose on the world," Kate said.

"Sorry but I can't let that happen," when Kate turned around Buffy was standing there looking at her. "You see since you let him let the demon get away it is now currently chasing after my girlfriend, because she wanted to help out. So she set herself up at bait…and people say blondes are stupid. Anyways…I need his help." She said pointing to Angel.

"I am not letting him go anywhere," Kate said.

"Then come with us…and see what the really horrors in the world are like," Buffy said. "If you want me to I can easily knock you out," Kate snorted in response. Buffy raised her fist to punch Kate and Kate held her hands up in protest. "Let's go," Buffy said as she and Angel took off out of the hotel room with Kate on their heels.

_**Alleyway**_

They caught up with the demon in an alleyway right outside of the club and they saw that he was just about ready to implant the parasite into Cordelia when they got there. Angel could hear Buffy's heart start to beat faster as she looked on in horror realizing just how close they had cut it.

Buffy ran toward the demon and propelled herself at him tackling him to the ground. Thinking she had the advantage she got up but he kicked her and sent her flying into the wall. Out of the corner oh his eye he saw Kate wanting to go to Buffy side to see if she was okay but they she watched as Buffy stood by and charged the demon again.

This time when she lunged the demon was ready for her and just went straight into the wall. Enough was enough of watching Buffy not doing any damage Angel ran into the fight and started beating on the demon. The next thing Angel knew he was hitting the wall but it didn't faze him as he got back to his feet.

"Enjoying the show?" Someone asked from next to Kate and when she looked over she saw a tall brunette…the one that was in the demon clutches only moments ago. "I love watching her fight," Cordelia said. "She gets this look on her face, which is so cute, yet terrifying at the same town." She paused and looked at Kate. "You must be Kate, Angel told me he talked to you the other day at the club." Cordelia explained.

"Oh…" Kate started but was interrupted by Cordelia as she pushed her out of the way as the demon went flying over their heads.

"Most important thing to watch out for when you are watching them fight is flying bodies." Cordelia said with a smirk.

The next thing Cordelia knew the demon was on fire and Buffy was walking over to her. Buffy brought her hand up and cupped her face. "You okay?" Buffy asked as she looked into Cordelia's deep brown eyes.

"I am now," she said with a smile. "Well, well, look how sappy we are," Cordelia said as she looked at Angel coming over. "Nice way to kick his ass." She said. "By the way…where is Doyle?" she asked.

"Drowning his pain in something to drink," Buffy and Cordelia looked at him with a confused look. "Sometimes woman can be so blind," he said as he looked at them. "I am not telling you anything…you will have to ask him," he said as he turned to Kate. "Come one…I'll walk you home," he said as they took off in the direction of Kate's apartment.

_**Cordelia's apartment**_

Cordelia sat on her couch as she watch as Buffy packed her things and got ready to go back home to Sunnydale where evil waited for her. The more realization hit the more Cordelia didn't like them living this far apart from each other. Granted it wasn't that far, but it was far enough. It was far enough to where Willow someone would have to call to tell her that Buffy was dead instead of telling her face-to-face.

Buffy felt Cordelia's eyes on her and when she turned around her girlfriend was looking straight at her. She smiled a weak smile as she walked over at sat next to Cordelia, bringing her into her arms for a hug. "I am only a few hours away," Buffy said. "And you said that you are coming up in a couple days." Buffy said.

"Yeah but a couple days is long enough for some demon or vampire to get lucky and kill you," she said as a tear escaped her eyes.

"Not gonna happen," Buffy said as she looked Cordelia in the eye. "I promise," she said.

Cordelia pulled away from Buffy and walked over to stand in front of where she sat. "Why can't you give it up!" she asked. "The slayer and everything! I mean I know it is supposed to be because you are the chosen one and all that crap…but Faith is good now," Cordelia said as more tears ran down her face. "Let her risk her life everyday," she said in a tiny voice.

"As much as I know Faith can do this by herself, I wont let her," Buffy said.

"Any why not!" Cordelia shouted growing angry.

"Because no one should have to carry the world on the shoulders," Buffy stated simply.

"You did," Cordelia said.

"No I didn't," Buffy said as she looked at her girlfriend. "I remember once you told me that you loved every part of me…even the slayer." Buffy said and before Cordelia could say anything Buffy continued. "If you loved the slayer part too we wouldn't be having this conversation, now if you don't mind I have a bus to catch. See you in a few days," Buffy said as she walked out of Cordelia apartment with tears running down her face.

Cordelia stood in the middle of her living room staring at the spot where Buffy had only moments ago been standing. She had tears coming down her eyes and she waited for Buffy to walk back in the door and say she was sorry, but she knew deep down that she wouldn't and the only way to make it better would be to go to Sunnydale. After she finished up business here of course…and gave Buffy time to cool down.

**AN: I hope you liked it! The whole part about Buffy knowing what kind of demon it was is made up...that never really happened on Buffy.**


	30. After Life

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**AN: I need to hook Dawn, Spike, and Faith up with people…who should I hook them up with. Oh and remember I have the characters from Angel that I could hook them up with. Let me know what you guys think. I was thinking that I could do Angel/Faith, or Angel/Kate. Maybe Spike/Kate or Spike/Dawn. **

_**………………**_

**Chapter 30: After Life **

_**Summers House** _

When Buffy arrived home from the bus station the house was dark, she didn't know if people were asleep or if they weren't home yet. As she walked through the door she could hear running water upstairs so she guessed that at least someone was home.

She closed the front door and she heard the water stop and when she looked up the stairs she saw Dawn standing there. She walked down the stairs and brought Buffy into a hug. Buffy just stood there, not sure what she was supposed to do. Sure she had strange feeling toward the rest of her friends because they ripped her out of heaven…but Dawn had nothing to do with it.

"Welcome back Buffy," Dawn said when she finally released her sister. "How was Cordelia?" she asked.

"She was Cordelia," Buffy said in a way of explanation. "Were is everyone?" she asked.

Just as Dawn was about to answer she heard the front door slam shut. She guessed it was Spike sense she just left him without any word of where she was running off. Dawn didn't know if she should go down and face Spike or if she should send Buffy down first and see what happens. Because maybe if he sees Buffy he will forget all about being made at her…right?

"Dawn!" he called out and Dawn decided that she should be the first to walk down the stairs toward the vampire. Dawn walked toward the stairs and she looked a little over the rail and saw Spike pacing, which was never a good sign. It always meant that he was trying to control his anger. Dawn to a deep breath and then started down the stairs toward a very upset vampire, which would scare must people…but not her.

"Listen her Dawn, you know better than to run out into the night like that. You could have gotten hurt and if you did those bratty Scoobies would have staked me for sure," he said. "Plus I was worried about you…you tell anyone I just said that I will rip your throat out." He said when he saw her coming down the stairs.

"Spike there is someone that you should see," Dawn, said as she looked up at the top of the stairs.

Buffy emerged from the top of the stairs and looked at him as she made her way down. "The Buffybot big deal…it is amazing how red got her fixed so quick…" he trailed of as he listen closer and he could hear a heart beat in the Buffybot and he realized that it wasn't the Buffybot. "Buffy?" he asked in a small voice. "Is it really you?" he asked again.

"As real as real gets," she said as she stood on the bottom step next to Dawn.

"How?" he asked.

"That what I would like to know," all three of them turned to see Cordelia standing next to the banister. She looked at Buffy confused look and decided it was time to explain. "I was on the bus right after yours…I was not going to leave it like that." She said.

"Buffy?" they all looked back toward the front door and saw Willow, Tara, Faith, Xander and Anya all standing there. "We have been looking for you." Willow said.

"I told them to look here first," Faith said. "No one trust our slayer connection B.," she added. Just then Faith noticed Cordelia. "Hey there Queen…long time no talk…what you didn't know how to use the phone?" Faith asked a little bitter.

"Sorry Faith but I had no important things to take care of," Cordelia said in a sarcastic way that was just reserved for her.

Buffy watched back and forth as Faith and Cordelia went at it and then she watched as Willow and Dawn started to bicker, one thing that remain constant through the whole thing was Spike. He didn't move the whole time, his eyes fixed on her as if she wasn't real. "That's enough!" Buffy yelled and everyone quieted down. "I am too tired to deal with this right now…I'm going to bed." She turned and looked at Cordelia. "You coming?" she asked. And then Buffy turned to Faith. "Stay here tonight…not because I don't think you can't handle yourself…I just need you here," she said that last part only so Faith could hear and she nodded.

The Scoobs watched as Buffy and Cordelia walked the stairs to their bedroom and the rest of them filed out of the house. Willow looked at Faith. "You know where everything is?" Faith nodded and Willow walked up the stairs with Tara, leaving Faith alone. Faith sat on the couch and stared at nothing. Buffy was back to the world of the living and she didn't know what it meant. She did know that they spell that Willow had cast was one powerful spell and she had a feeling that there were going to be some serious consequences.

**_Buffy's room_**

Buffy and Cordelia are lying in bed, both wide-awake, and neither saying anything. Buffy didn't know if she should be angry as Cordelia for suggesting that she leave all the burden of slaying on Faith, or if she should feel happy because Cordelia was thinking of their future…together.

Suddenly Buffy turned around and looked at Cordelia and wasn't surprised when she saw that the brunette was wide-awake also. She looked at her girlfriend for a while and smiled. "You know I love you right?" Buffy said and Cordelia smiled. "You know why I can't give up the slaying right?" Buffy asked and Cordelia smiled faded.

"Buffy I will never understand that, I mean Faith is here. She can do it just as good as you did it and if she needs you your only a phone call away." She insisted. "You do know why I don't want you to slay anymore right?" she asked as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Yeah I know why," Buffy said. "But I am not going to give it up because I don't think it's fair to have do this by herself," Buffy said. "Yeah sure I did it by myself, but I never really was by myself. I always had my friends and family around…Faith doesn't have that." Buffy said. "She would be all alone." She added.

"She would have you, but you wouldn't be in the hunt as much as you are now," Cordelia said trying to reason with her very stubborn girlfriend. "Listen Buffy it's just that it scares me when you go out at night and I have to sit home, I never know if your coming home or not," she explained.

"I will always come home to you," she said.

"Will you?" Cordelia asked in an accusing tone.

"Always," Buffy said as she leaned her head against Cordelia's and just started at her girlfriend.

**_Willow's room_**

Willow and Tara were just getting ready for bed when Tara turned on the bedpost lamp and gave her girlfriend an accusing look. Tara knew that the spell she cast tonight was an extremely dangerous spell, and highly powerful. She also knew that Willow wouldn't tell her anything if something went wrong or if she needed help…or even if she were scared. Willow would keep it all to herself because she thought she needed to be strong when she didn't need to be, not around her anyway.

Willow looked over at her girlfriend. "What's wrong baby?" she asked as she looked at Tara.

"I am worried about you," she said. "You seem to have closed yourself off." She paused. "We need to talk about the spell and Buffy." She said.

"There is nothing to talk about. The spell went fine, Buffy is back…there is no problem." Willow said.

"Your upset." Tara stated simply. "Buffy never said thank you and you think she should have." Tara explained.

"Would little 'thank you' hurt so much?" Willow asked. Just as Tara was about to say something she heard something being thrown against the wall. When Willow looked up she saw a figure standing at the edge of the bed. "Buffy?"

"You thought you could wash your hands clean of the blood? But I see it! You will never be clean again you witch! You think she belongs here…she doesn't and soon a will bring her back to were she belongs." The figures said.

Tara sat up and turned on the lights and when the room was lighted there was no one in the room but them. "No glass or anything," Tara said when she looked down at the bed and around the room for anything that could have been broken. "What's goin on?" she asked. As they both looked around the room it looked as if nothing had happened…but they knew different. "Was that Buffy?" Tara asked.

"I think so," Willow said as she got out of the bed followed by Tara. They both walked down to Buffy's room and opened the door a little, just so they could see inside. And all they saw was Buffy sleeping with Cordelia in her arms.

Willow closed the door and turned to look at Tara. "What is going on?" she asked and Tara just shrugged. "Something is not right." She added.

_**Outside (morning)**_

Buffy walked out into the backyard when she woke up thinking that she was going to be able to find so peace and quite. Dawn had been hanging around her all last night and all this morning…Buffy would kill from some peace and quiet right about now.

But when she walked into the back yard she saw the group sitting there. Willow, Tara, Xander and Anya. Buffy walked over to them and the last thing she heard was, "…we might have to kill it."

"We're killing something?" Buffy asked when she walked over to them. "I mean I now I have been back for awhile but I thought we would get a break from killing thing for at least a month." She looked at them all. "I guess I couldn't get that lucky, huh?"

"It's nothing your going to have to worry about," Willow said and then she looked where Buffy had just come from. "Where is Cordelia?" She asked.

"Went to the Magic Box with Faith, they were going to drop Dawn off at school on their way." She explained. "So what were you guys talking about?" she asked and when she saw that none of them were willing to answer. "I am back now, alive and kicking…now tell me. Because if I don't get to kick some serious ass than I am gonna pull a Faith and kill someone." She explained.

"Okay, okay…we think something might have followed you back from your hell dimension," she explained and Buffy flinched when she said hell dimension because she knew that was not where she was. If anyone saw her flinch they didn't say anything. "We are going to research it later when we go over to the Magic Box…to find out what kind of demon hitched a ride to our world." She said.

"Basically we have nothing," Anya said bluntly.

Willow glared at her. "We have nothing," she confirmed with a shrug.

Buffy looked at her group of friends and gave them a small smile. "Don't worry guys, this happens to us all the time, we never know what we're facing until it comes time that we actually have to face it." Buffy turned and walked back toward the house. Before she walked into she looked back at them. "I am sure you guys will figured this out in no time." She said and then walked back into the house.

"Is it just me or does she not seem very happy to be back?" Xander asked. "I mean after coming back from some hellish place you think you would be more…I don't know…"

"Chipper?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." Xander said. "But she seems kinda…"

"Depressed?" Tara asked.

"Yeah." He said.

They all sat there in silence each in their own little world thinking about Buffy, the new evil thing, and in some cases nothing at all.

_**Magic Box (later that night)**_

Cordelia was standing in the Magic Box main room by herself. Faith had gone to the back room to train a little.

She knew that Giles never really liked her and that he only put up with her because she was with Buffy. But what Giles didn't know was that she was more than what she was in high school. She actually cared about helping people because it was right, not just because she had too. So she was kind of glad that he was still in England, because she really didn't want to deal with his accusing eyes.

She knew he didn't mean to do it but that didn't make it any less hurtful when he looked at her as if she wasn't good enough for his Buffy. But she knew that in his eyes no one would be good enough for Buffy.

She had changed a lot at that is what people can't seem to see in her. Even Buffy thinks she only does it so she would have something in common with her, sure that used to be true, but now she does it because it is the right thing to do…and she even likes helping people…a little.

Cordelia was about to go into the back room and tell Giles and Faith that she was going to head back home, but then someone came through the door and when she looked that way she saw Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander walking in.

"Hey guys," she said as she went over to greet them. "Where is Buffy?" she asked when she saw that the blonde slayer wasn't there with them.

"She said as had to go somewhere and that she would stop back later…we didn't ask where she was going?" Xander explained as she sat at the research table and waited for Willow and Tara to collect the books they would need.

Willow and Tara came walking over to the table with about five books and sat down. "Okay these where all the ones that we could find on hitchhikers." Tara said as she handed everyone a book.

"What we are looking for demons that need cars?" Cordelia asked. "Or are they demons that hitch rides with people and then kill them? Who would pick up a demon?" she asked. "What?" she asked when she saw everyone staring at her.

"No we are looking for a demon that could have jumped dimensions with Buffy when we brought her back," Willow explained and she started looking through a book. We need to find a away to get ride of it, therefore we need to know what kind of demon it is." She added.

"Oh…I had a Xander moment didn't I?" she asked and they all nodded.

"Okay I am sitting right her," he said as he raised his hand. "Maybe you could make comments like that when I am not around," he said as he looked at Cordelia pointedly.

"But then they wouldn't be as funny," she said. He shot a glare at her and she smiled. "Okay so what do we know so far?" she asked as she looked around the table and she saw looks of disappointment. "Okay, nothing, I see." She said.

"No not nothing, we know that it is some kind of hitchhiker." Willow said.

"Yeah but we don't know what kind," Anya added.

They all let Anya statement hang in the wind as they read the books In front of them hopping to find the answer before it was to late and they would have to do something drastic.

_**Meanwhile in the training room…**_

Faith sat on the couch with her hands wrapped up like she was about to train with the punching bag, but she didn't move. She just stared at the nothingness, into the darkness of the training room. She had come back her to train when her and Cordelia had shown up but so far she hadn't done any training.

For some reason she couldn't get her mind off of Buffy. She had come back from the dead before, or so she heard, but this time was different. It was almost like bringing her back made her death seem less noble. Almost like her death was not as important as it really was.

She died to save the world, just jumped into a vortex, giving her life up so other people could live to see another day. She held no prejudice in that moment. Everyone was the same, the murders, the rapist, the mother, the children, the father, everyone, at that moment in time. In her mind no one dissevered the fate that they would have received if she had let the demons come from the vortex.

But that all seemed like nothing. Because Buffy still walked the earth when she should be dead and buried and only her memory remains.

Buffy is and always will be a hero in everyone's minds, but she should have to face what she does anymore. She should be able to live a nice normal life because she has died for her cause and it wasn't her fault that she was forced back into the line of duty…

She should have been able to rest in piece and Faith now realizes the mistake the made in bringing her

back.

Faith stood and walked over to the punching bag. She remembered a time when her and Buffy would do nothing but beat on the punching bag as if it was some vampire, and man did they give the punching bag a beating.

**Flashback**

**Faith and Buffy sat at the research table right after they finished their training. The both ended up knocking the punching bag from the ceiling a couple of times, but hey they put it back up at did it again.**

**These were the times that Faith loved the most when she was around Buffy. She was in one of her usual training outfits, a little sports bra and some short shorts. Faith could see the sweet on her body reflecting off the lights, and it really grossed her out that she thought that was sexy. But hey, she thought everything about Buffy was sexy.**

"**So B what was with the major anger today…I mean you showed that punching bag no mercy," Faith said as she grabbed a sip of her drink.**

"**Nothing…" she looked at Faith and a little smile crossed her face. "Okay so it was Scott," she said.**

"**What happen with the cutie pie?" she asked.**

"**He dumped me," Faith almost chocked on her drink, _was the guy an idiot?_ Faith asked herself. "He said I wasn't the same person he thought I was and told me that we could still be friends, whatever."**

"**So who you goin to the prom with?" Faith asked.**

"**No one," she said. "I don't think I am going to even go." She said.**

"**No way B…you have to go. There is no way that you are going to let that shit face one up you like this," she said. "Me and you will go," she said. **

"**You sure?" Buffy asked.**

"**Are you kidding…free food…where else would I rather be?" she asked and they both shared a laugh.**

**End Flashback**

Faith smiled at the memory as she cocked her hand back and brought it to the punching bag with full force and the bag hit the ground. "Just like old times," she told herself as she looked at the fallen bag and then turned and went out into the shop.

_**Spike's crypt**_

Buffy walked into Spike's crypt and saw that the place was lit by candlelight and it looked like no one had stayed in there for awhile. She looked around and she noticed that Spike wasn't there, but she could feel him, yet he was nowhere in sight.

Just then she saw his head come out from a hole in the ground and he looked at her as if he didn't see her at first. "Buffy? What are you doing here?" he asked as he looked at her.

"I came to see you," she said. "I needed to talk to someone other than everyone else. There too busy asking me if I am okay or if I need anything, so I just figured that I could talk to you for awhile." She said.

"Okay." He said as he walked over and sat on his crypt while she sat in one of his comfy chairs.

Buffy looked at him as if she was willing him to start talking but he said nothing, he just stared at her.

"I want you to know that I did save you," he said suddenly and Buffy looked at him. "Not when he counted obviously. But every night I would save you. I would play it all in my head again and I would do something different and I would save you." He paused. "If I would have been more cleaver you never would have had to jump." He added.

"No." she said and he looked at her. "I never would have had to jump if I wasn't the slayer." She said. "Someone is always going to be trying to kill me and my family because of what I am." She said.

"But I should have stopped him…" he trailed off.

"You have no control over what he did…it wasn't your fault." She paused. "I don't blame you Spike, if anything I thank you." She said and it was his time to look at her funny. "I need something to show me that I was invincible, something to show me that I could be stopped. Granted I would have rather have done it without dieing but hey…can't change it now." She said. "I want you to come live with us," she said.

"What?" he asked as if he heard her wrong.

"I know you were living with Dawn and everyone when I was dead…I want you to come back," she pasued. "The basement is all the same, I haven't changed anything…I would like you to move back in." she said. "Would you do that for me?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure." He said.

"Good now come on, we need to find a demon that came back with me." She said as they headed out of the crypt together.

_**Magic Box**_

They were all sitting in different spots as before, almost as if it would give them more luck in finding something, but it didn't. They still had nothing. But at least now they had been joined by both Faith and Dawn and maybe they would find something.

"I think I found something," Willow said as she looked at everyone. Faith, Dawn, and everyone hovered around her. "It seems here that the demon did hitch a ride here…we made it." She said. "When we brought Buffy back they needed to even the scale so they, or we, created the demon," she explained.

"So we created it," Faith said. "How do I kill it?" she asked.

"All you normal beheadings?" Dawn asked. "You would be surprised at how many unkillable things that would kill." She said and everyone looked at her. "What?"

"How do you know that?" Tara asked.

"Come on…twentieth century TV…there is nothing I don't know." Faith looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Okay there are some things but no many," she said as she stuck her tongue out at Faith.

"Okay a beheading…now how do I find it?" Faith asked.

"Where ever Buffy is this thing will be," Willow said.

"What was that?" Cordelia asked. "This thing is linked to Buffy?" she asked.

"No it is merely attached to her because she is the reason it lives," Willow explained.

"What is it with Buffy and evil things?" Cordelia asked. "It she a demon magnet?" she asked to no one.

"Being the slayer…yeah," Anya said and Cordelia just shot a glare at her. "Okay not a serious question right?" she asked Xander and he nodded. "Sorry."

"Okay so I find Buffy and the demon should be somewhere with her?" Faith asked just to be sure.

"Yeah," Willow said.

"Great," Cordelia said. "Now any ideas on where exactly Buffy is?" she asked.

"She's at home," Tara said and they all looked behind them to see Tara doing a locator spell. "And she isn't alone," she added.

"Hurry," Cordelia told Faith.

Faith ran for the door and on her way out she made sure to grab an axe.

_**Buffy's house**_

Buffy walked into the house followed by Spike. When they walked in they both noticed that no one was home. Buffy just guessed that they were still at the Magic Box research this new demon thingy. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge that told her what she was thinking was right.

"Did you hear that?" Buffy asked as Spike walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah…it's these shoes…they make noise…been tryin to fix them." He said.

"No…not that." She paused. "You know you and Xander are more a like than you like to think." She said.

"If you EVER say that again I will bite you." He said.

She smiled and just then she heard a bumping noise again. "Did you hear it that time?" she asked and he nodded. The walked over to and up the stairs slowly as they made their way toward the noise. "I think it is coming from my room," she said as she walked toward her room.

When she walked into her room she saw Faith getting up from the floor. "Hey B," she said.

"Faith why are you in my room? And why did you climb through my window…the door is unlocked." She said.

"I don't know, I've never done it before so I tried it." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Weird much?" Buffy said and Faith smiled. "Okay whatever…what are you doing in my room?" she asked.

"Looking for that," Faith said pointing behind Buffy and when she turned around Buffy saw a big white misty thing hover over her. "You see we created that when Willow brought you back…so you glad to be back?" Faith asked.

"What to the death and fighting and evil…oh yeah." Buffy said sarcastically.

"How do we kill it?" Spike asked.

"Buffy!" Buffy heard Dawn calling her from downstairs.

"We don't, you need to go make sure that Dawn doesn't come up here…Faith and I can take care of this." She said and Spike ran down stairs. "So how do we kill it?" Buffy asked as she backed up to where Faith was.

"If I remember Red correctly we have to wait for them to complete the spell to make it sold." Faith said.

"And what do we do until then?" Buffy asked.

"Avoid it?" Faith guessed.

Just then they white misty thing lashed out at Buffy sending her across the room. She got up and looked hard at Faith. "It can hit us but we can't hit it!" she asked.

"I guess." Faith said.

"That's sonot fair," Buffy pouted.

Faith laughed but that was before the demon sent her flying.

_**Magic Box**_

Cordelia was pacing around Willow and Tara as they did the spell. She wanted to go with Xander but they told her no saying that Buffy would kill them if she was put into any danger.

"Solid!" Cordelia heard Willow say and when she turned around she saw Willow looking up at the ceiling. "Solid!" she said again.

_**Buffy's room**_

Just as Buffy hit the floor and landed next to Faith the demon took solid form. Buffy and Faith peeked over the bed, both with bloody noses and smiled. "It's about time Red," Faith said as she leaped at the thing and before it knew it's head was on the floor.

"Well that was fun," Buffy said as she looked at Faith. "We should do it again some time," Buffy added as she looked around and saw a broken mirror and some broken closet door. "Although somewhere other than my bedroom." She added. She looked at Faith. "I missed this…you know the you and me slaying side-by-side thing." She said.

"Me too," she added.

Just then the phone rang and Buffy walked over and picked it up on the second ring just as Dawn and company walked through the door. "Hello?"

"_Buffy are you okay?" Cordelia asked._

"Cordy…I'm fine…in fact tell Will and Tara that we are one our way over." She said as she hung up the phone and looked at the group assembled in her room. "Okay guys…let's get out of here." She said as she picked up the head leaving the body for Faith.

Faith shot Buffy a glare as she picked up the body. One their way to the Magic Box they dropped the body off at the graveyard…in a crypt of a friend that Spike knew. He told them that this guy could take care of the body. When they asked him how he told them that they didn't want to know.

_**Magic Box**_

Cordelia had been pacing ever since she called Buffy and Buffy told her that she would be there in a few minutes. She really didn't like this whole waiting thing. She was going to have Buffy and Faith train her so she didn't have to wait for Buffy to come home…this waiting was making her older than her years.

Just then Buffy walked in the Magic Box with the rest of the group behind her. "You know your home when you have a demon attack you in your bedroom." She said and then she turned to Cordelia. "We are going to need to do some serious re modeling." She added.

Before Buffy knew it Cordelia wrapped herself around her girlfriend. Buffy brought her arms around Cordelia also.

"Miss me?" she asked jokingly.

"That's not funny." Cordelia said looking at her. "Now come on…I have a bus to catch." She said. "Angel called, he needs me in L.A." she added.

"Okay," Buffy said as she looked at the others. "I guess I'll be back in a few." She said as they walked toward the door.

But before she walked out she turned and looked at her friends. "Oh and thanks…it's good to be home…alive and kicking," she said with a smile before she turned and walked out the door.

_**Bus station**_

Cordelia was just about to bored the bus when Buffy took her into a hug. "I missed this, the you and me, being able to touch thing." Cordelia said. "You know with you being dead and all." She added.

"Yeah that did put a damper in our relationship," Buffy said. "Well I guess you gotta go," she said as she pointed to the driver. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," Cordelia said.

"Oh and Cordy," Cordelia turned around and looked at her. "Don't forget we have a wedding to plan for," she said with a smile. Cordelia got off the bus and gave Buffy a kiss and then bored the bus again. "Bye baby," she said as the bus drove away.

Buffy headed back to the Magic Box. _It's good to be alive again. _Buffy thought as she realized that there are some things worth living for.

**_…………………………_**

**AN: I hope you liked it! And for those who want more Faith…don't worry it's coming.**


	31. Into the Dark

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**……………………**

**Chapter 31: Into the Dark**

**_L.A. Back ally_**

A woman was running down an alleyway in L.A., which was not the smartest plan in the book. Even is she didn't know about at the horrible things that came out at night you would think she would be smart enough not to go down a back ally anyway.

She ran further down the ally and then she ducked behind a wall. She was running from someone, or something, nonetheless she was still in trouble.

Before she had time to react someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her against the wall. She looked horrified at the person in front of her. She thought she had out ran him, but she had been mistaken.

"Benny, come on we can talk about this," she told the man standing in front of her. "Just tell me what you want and we can handle it." She said.

"You want to know what's wrong!" she shouted. "Your what's wrong, what with all your lying, and sneaking around," he paused as he reached into his back pocket and grabbed a gun. "You know I thought it would be different this time around, I thought we could make it work…but I guess I was wrong," he said as he aimed the gun at her.

"We can make it work, you know you only get like this when…" she trailed off.

"You make me like this…you're the reason I drink and become like this," he said. "I can't take this anymore," he said as he readied the gun as he aimed it at her head.

She huddled next to a garbage can and put her arms over her head. This was it, this was the end and she didn't even have anything to show of it. She was sure that no one would miss her, hell no one even knew who she really was. That was the whole point of L.A. wasn't it, to disappear and just become another face in the crowd.

She slowly removed her arms from above her head when the gun was never fired. She looked up and saw Angel standing there, she had called his agency looking for help, but she never thought he would come and save her.

"You know it's not very nice to point guns at people," Angel said as he grabbed the gun out of the man's hand and threw it in the opposite direction. "And I don't understand who the burden of torturing your girlfriend becomes too much to handle," he said. "I used to love to torture people." He added.

"Whatever man," the guy said and Angel threw him into the wall knocking him out.

Angel turned to the girl as she stood up. "Well, I didn't think you were going to show," she said as she fully stood up. "Thanks."

"I was just doing my job, Rachel" Angel said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait," she called but he didn't turn around.

"Don't worry about it…he always acts like that," a voice came from behind the girl and when she turned around she saw another blonde standing before her. "It's what he does," she added.

"You know him?" the girl asked.

"Who Angel, yeah…we go way back," she said as she extended her hand. "Names Buffy, now what do you say we get you home were your safe," she said as she lead the women out of the ally.

Neither one of them saw the person that was looking at the from the rooftop above. They should have taken noticed because the person on the roof was not himself; there was something different about, something that was dangerous. Something, which that if not taken care of, could kill them all.

**_Angel Investigations_**

Cordelia sat in the office with Doyle, she was typing on her computer with a smile on her face. They had just received their first paying client. Angel had gotten back a few minutes ago and was now downstairs dong what he usually did, which was nothing.

Doyle was watching as Cordelia typed away at the computer and he couldn't help the smile that cam across her lips. He knew she was already spoken for but he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be with someone like her…or even someone like Buffy.

They both held this thing about them that just made them seem unreachable to the average man. It was almost like they were to go for any man that attempted to get close to them, he guessed that was way they were so perfect for each other, and he could deny their happiness when the other was around.

"Can you believe it…our first paying client," she said as she turned to the printer and grabbed the paper that she had just printed. When she saw Doyle giving her a look she raised her eyebrow. "What?" she asked as she showed him the paper.

"You do know that is just a piece of paper, not money," he told her. "That tells them to pay an if they don't then they don't" he said as he looked at the paper.

"What are you talking about…they have to pay." She paused. "It is how the system works," she added as she looked at him.

"All I am saying is…"

"Don't say anything about people not paying us. If they don't pay us I will hunt them down myself," she said with a smile.

"You know your kind of scary when it comes to money," he said with a smile.

"You have no idea," she said as she placed the piece if paper into a folder on her desk. "When you go from the richest person in your home town to one of the poorest it tends to mess with your mind," she said. "Money isn't everything," she said. "But it is a lot," she added before Doyle could say anything.

"You thinks she's bad you should meet my friend Anya," a voice came from the door way and they all turned to look at Buffy standing there.

"Your early," Cordelia said as she got up from her desk to go meet her girlfriend. "You weren't supposed to get in till tonight," she added.

"Well if you want I can go home and the come back," she said as she started to leave but Cordelia stepped in front of her.

"No! You good, you can stay," she said as she placed her arms around Buffy's neck. "Plus that gives us more time…for you know…us." She said with a wink.

"Did you see that?" Buffy asked Doyle. "She winked at me, the Cordelia Chase I knew in High School would have died before she winked at me," Buffy added with a wink of her own. "I think I kinda like it," she added.

"You better," Cordelia said as she brought her lips to her girlfriends. "So, you got plans tonight?" she asked as she looked at Doyle and then back at Buffy.

"I say we all hit the club and get drunk," Doyle said. "But that's just Me." He said.

"I have to talk to Angel first," Buffy said, as she looked her girlfriend in the eyes. "It's important," she added.

"Okay," Cordelia said as she let her girlfriend go. _There is no reason to be jealous, she loves you and only you, _Cordelia told herself as she watched Buffy go down to Angel's apartment in the elevator. She knew that things with Angel would always be complicated for Buffy. She would just have to learn to live with the fact that Buffy would always love Angel, or at least apart of her would.

Buffy stood in the elevator as it brought her down to Angel's apartment. She couldn't believe she was doing this, she knew when she gave him this gift it would change everything…but she was ready. She was willing to deal with the consequences of her actions.

Buffy entered Angel's apartment as she immediately saw him walking around with a book in his hand. No matter what was going on with the world you could always find Angel with a book or something, it must have gotten his mind off of things that he didn't want to think about.

"Buffy?" Angel said when he saw her standing in the doorway, which led to the elevator. "What are you doing here? I thought you and Cordy were going to spend the day together?" he asked as he placed the book he was reading on one of the end tables.

"I need to give you something that was found in Sunnydale," she said. "I know what it means and what it does and I just think you should have it," she said as she reached into her pocket. "Plus you need some sun," she smiled as she gave him a ring.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked as he looked at her and she nodded. "The Gem of Amarra." He said and she nodded once again. "Who was looking for it?" he asked.

"I'll give you three guess," she said as she cocked her head to the side.

"Spike," he said.

"Yeah but he wasn't himself…it was like he was possessed or something," she said as she looked at the ground. "He hadn't been acting the same for weeks…but just figured it was one of his mood swings that he always goes through." She added. "You know he has been helping us out lately," he nodded. "And well this last week we hadn't seen him around, which is hard since he lives in my basement. But when he was around he always seemed distant or lost…it was weird." She said.

"So you think that he was possessed just because he was out of it?" he asked as she nodded. "I am not so sure about this but I could look into and maybe we could find out something," he said and she smiled. "He lives in your basement?" he asked.

"Yes." She said with a smile. "Really Angel jealousy is not a good look for you," Buffy said with a smile as she headed toward the stairs. "He's changed," she said. "He does a lot of good now," she added before she walked up the stairs.

When Buffy exited the door that lead down to Angel apartment she saw Cordelia sitting at her desk with a knowing look. "What?" Buffy asked as she sat across from her.

"What's going on?" Cordelia asked as she looked at her girlfriend.

Buffy crossed her legs and crossed her arms across her chest. "I thought we were going to the club or something. You said Doyle wanted to get drunk or something." Buffy said trying to change the subject.

"Doyle always wants to get drunk," she said. "You are withholding information from me. And that is not supposed to happen in a relationship." She said as she mimicked Buffy position. "Plus your secrete might have to do with the world ending so I kinda want to know what the hell is going on." Cordelia said.

Buffy raised her eyebrows yet said nothing as she look at her girlfriend. "Don't we have a wedding to plan? I was thinking about having it at night, you know under the stair, and because we have two vampires invited so the church as daytime are out of the question," Buffy said as she put her hand in her chin in the thinking manor.

"That would be changing the subject," Cordelia paused. "Don't." she finished.

"Okay," Buffy said throwing her hands up in the air. "I think Spike is possessed and he is now looking for the Gem of Amarra so he can become un-killable." She said as she looked at Cordelia. "You have been hanging with Willow too much, you picked up her resolve face." Buffy added as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"I know it so come in handy," Cordelia said with a smile. "Spike's possessed?" she asked and Buffy nodded. "It is nice to be kept in the loop." She added.

"I not certain about the possession thing, okay," Buffy said. "But he found the ring and we had a big ol' fight…and you know what we might have to get our own apartment because my house keeps getting destroyed," she added. "Our room needs a total remodeling thing done to it," she said.

"What did you do with the ring?" she asked.

"How do you know he still doesn't have it?" Buffy asked confused.

"Your sitting here," she said with a smile.

"Right," Buffy said as she nodded her head in understanding. "I gave it to Angel, hopefully he can find some usefor it," Buffy said.

"Yeah like get a tan," Cordelia said as she stood up form her desk. "Okay now lets get outta here," Cordelia added and she and Buffy made their way out of the office. They walked along the sidewalk not seeing the person watching over them.

"I will get what I came for," the person said. "That's right…the Big bad is in L.A." Spike said as he turned and walked away from the edge of the building.

Buffy and Cordelia continued walking not knowing who was watching and really not caring.

**_Angel's apartment_**

Angel walked around his apartment with the ring in his hand. Should he keep it? Or should he get rid of it? Those were the question running through his head at the moment. If he held on to it than he would be able to help more and more people.

He would be able to go out into the sun and save those that need his help during the day. There was so much that he could do if he would just slip the ring on his finger. But if he wore it he would be a target…to every vamp in L.A.

They would all want it for themselves…he could allow that to happen. Angel walked over to where he had sewer access in his apartment and climbed down into the sewers. He couldn't take the chance of another vamp getting a hold of the ring.

He walked over to where he knew there was a loose stone. When he lifted the stone up he place the ring in the sand that lay under the stone. He placed the stone back in place and then turn and headed back up to his apartment…it was better that no one wore the ring.

_**Cordelia's apartment (next day)**_

Cordelia woke up that morning and the first thing she noticed was that Buffy wasn't with her in bed. So she sat up and looked around the darkened room and she saw light coming from underneath the bathroom door.

She got out of bed and walked toward the bathroom. "Buffy?" she called out.

"I'll be out in a minute," Buffy said from the other side of the bathroom door in a hurried voice.

Cordelia caught on to the hurried voice and instead of waiting for Buffy to come out of the bathroom and tell her what was up she decided to go in herself. When she entered the bathroom she saw Buffy sitting on the tube wrapped in a towel. And when Buffy saw her she quickly whipped at her eyes. "Buffy…were you crying?" Cordelia asked as she took a seat next to her girlfriend.

"I told you I would be out in a minute," Buffy snapped. "I'm sorry," she said.

"No sorrys…tell me what's wrong." She said as she put and arm around Buffy.

"I don't think I can," Buffy said as she looked at her girlfriend. "I know I should and maybe it would help me get over it, but I can't." she said as a tear slide down her face again. "I want to tell you, I really do." She added.

"Then tell me," Cordelia pleaded. Buffy hung her head. "You can tell me anything," she said.

Buffy looked at her. "I know that but this is something that I can't tell anyone…not even myself. I is something that I don't want to believe," Cordelia didn't say anything she just listened. "I don't want to believe it, not because it is bad, but because I am not there anymore," she said going off into her own mind, forgetting that she was talking to someone. "I was ripped from that place by my friends. When I should have stayed there, I was happy there…my mom was there," she said softly but Cordelia heard. "I think…I think I was in heaven…and now I'm not." She said as she had a lost look in her eyes as she looked at the ceiling. "It was beautiful there, I was happy, and complete." She hung her head. "I was finished."

Cordelia looked away from Buffy and at the wall in front of her. Willow and everyone had all thought the worst. That Buffy had been sucked into some hell dimension…none of the thought that she might have went to heaven. But why didn't any of them think that? She had saved the world countless times, so why would she go anywhere else but heaven? Cordelia turned to look at Buffy…for the first time she noticed that Buffy looked lost in this world. She also noticed that when Buffy was in L.A. away form her friends she was more open…in Sunnydale she was closed off.

The only question that was running through Cordelia's head now was, 'Does the gang know?' Cordelia looked away from Buffy and down at the floor giving herself enough courage to ask the question. "Does anyone else know?" she asked.

Buffy's head snapped up at looked Cordelia as if seeing for the first time that someone else was in the room. "No, no one else knows," she said. "I don't want them to know," she finished.

"Why?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Because," she said. "They think they saved me…I don't want they to know they took me from a happy place," she said as another tear ran down her face.

Cordelia took Buffy in her arms and held her. "I'm sorry," she whispered as she held her. Buffy for the first time since she had been back broke down into sobs. Not caring if Cordelia thought she was weak, because she knew that she didn't. Cordelia was always there for her and that was what Buffy loved the most about her.

**_Angel's apartment_**

Angel was down in his apartment doing the exercise that he used to do with Buffy back in Sunnydale. He needed to do something to help get his mind of the ring. Sure it could change his life forever, but the question was, did he want that?

He was happy with his life; he was doing well…so why would he want it to change? Before he could answer his own question his phone rang.

"Hello?" he asked when he picked it up. "Rachel?" he asked.

"Angel?" she asked into the phone. "Can you come over…they let Benny out of jail." She said with a sob.

"No problem, I'll be there as soon as I can," he said as he hung up his phone, grabbed his jacket and ran upstairs. When he reached the top floor he saw Buffy, Cordelia and Doyle sitting in Cordelia front office. They were laughing about something. He walked out into the office. "Morning guys," he said.

"Hey," Cordelia said. "Goin out?" she asked.

"Rachel called and said they let Benny out of jail," he said.

"Do want me to call the police?" Cordelia asked.

"No, I'll take care of it," he said and then he was gone.

Cordelia looked at Buffy and then at Doyle. They were all thinking the same thing, which happened to run along the same lines as, 'what do he mean he'll take care of it?'

Angel walked out into the garage where he keeps his car. As he walked over to his car he felt a certain tingle in the back of his neck that he only got when Spike was around, but as Angel looked around there was no one but him so he ignored it.

As he went to open the call car down the tingle grew stronger and when he looked to his right he saw Spike standing there with some plywood in his hand. "Well if it isn't my sire," he said as he swung the wood at Angel causing him to fall to the ground.

"Spike," he said. "I heard something happened to you," he added and he swung at Spike successfully knocking him into the car. "If you needed help all you had to do was ask," Angel said sarcastically.

"Where is the ring?" Spike asked getting right to the point. "It's mine and I want it back," he said.

"You took from a grave site…how does that make it yours?" Angel asked as he ducked another swing from Spike.

"Because I went through all the hassle of digging it up and stealing it," Spike said as he swung and missed and Angel took that to his advantage by taking his arms and pinning them behind his back and slamming Spike into the car.

"Spike, my boy, you always rush into things…sometimes you need a well thought out plan," Angel said. "Wait I forgot who I was talking to never mind. Plans and Spike do not go in the same sentence together." Angel said.

"I had a plan!" Spike yelled. "A good plan…but I got bored," he said.

The next thing the two vampires knew Buffy, Cordelia and Doyle came running out of the building. All three of them stopped when they saw Angel had it all under control. "Spike…what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"I came for the bleeding ring you took from me," he said. "I was going to use it to help you," he said and Buffy crossed her arms and looked at him. "Okay so I wasn't." he finished. Before they could stop it Spike twisted out of Angel's grasps and took of running.

Buffy went to chase after him but Angel stopped her. "What are you doing?" she asked as she looked at him. "We need to stop him," she said.

"I know and we will…we need a plan," he said as he looked at them. "First I need to go handle some business so I will be back in a little bit and then we will start the Spike hunt. In the meantime Cordelia, take these guys back to your apartment and start researching for a demon that came possess a vampire. Buffy give her details that could help narrow it down. I will meet you guys there," he said as he got in his car and drove off.

_**Cordelia's apartment (later that night)**_

Cordelia was sitting at her kitchen table as Buffy and Doyle sat in the other room looking through the books. Book were never really Cordelia's strong point so she usually stayed away form them.

Buffy came walking out of the living room and over to where Cordelia was sitting. She raised an eyebrow as she looked at the computer and then back at Cordelia.

"What?" Cordelia asked.

"I never pictured you as a computer person," Buffy said.

"And I never pictured you as a book person," Cordelia said.

"I'm not," Buffy said with a smile. "Find anything?" Buffy asked becoming serious. Cordelia shuck her head.

"You sure he was possessed, I'm he is evil," Cordelia told Buffy.

Before Buffy could answer Angel came walking through the door and into the kitchen. "Find anything?" he asked and Cordelia suck her head again. Then Angel turned to Doyle. "You?" he asked.

"Nothing on the whole possession thing but I know where you can find him," Doyle said as he looked at his little black book.

"Where?" Both Buffy and Angel asked.

"Lenny told me that he didn't know anything about Spike," he said and Buffy and Angel just stared at him. "Well he said that before I even told him who I was looking for," he said as he looked at the two in front of him.

"Buffy…can we talk," Cordelia said as she looked at her girlfriend.

"But I have to go," Buffy said.

"It will only take a minute." She said as she walked toward her bedroom. Buffy shut the door behind her and looked at Cordelia who was now sitting on the bed. "I know what your doing," Cordelia said as she looked up at Buffy.

"Huh?" Buffy asked confused.

"I said I know what you're doing," she said. "Your fighting anything you can to get your mind of your own problems," she said.

"What if I am…who cares," Buffy said.

"I care, Buffy why don't we talk about stuff anymore?" Cordelia asked.

"We talk," she said.

"Not like we did before…before…"

"Before I died?" Buffy asked. Cordelia looked at her. "I'm sorry if my problems are bothering your…but this…is not something you can help me with," she said. "I need to get over it myself…and I will do that however I please," she said as she turned and walked back to the door.

"I love you," Cordelia said.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she walked out of the room. Cordelia let tears fall from her eyes. It was the first time since they started their relationship that Buffy never said 'I love you' back. Cordelia knew something was wrong with her, but if Buffy didn't want help then there was no way to help her.

**_Back ally_**

Buffy and Angel walked down the ally way that Lenny told then Spike was in. Buffy knew that she had hurt Cordelia back at her apartment but she didn't mean to. She just didn't want to talk about her problems, she wanted to deal with them on her own.

Coming back from heaven was not something that she could get over so fast…it was something that she had to deal with herself. No one knew what she was going through so it was something that no one knew what was happening to her.

"He's this way," Angel said as he looked back at Buffy and saw that she was following him but she wasn't really into it.

Should she talk to Cordelia about this, would it help her cope with what was happening? All the trouble she was having coming back to life and having to live in this world. The world that she believes to be hell. Would Cordelia understand?

"Buffy?" Angel called to her breaking her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Nothing," Buffy said.

"Well stay focused," he said and when he turned around Spike was standing right in front of him. "If you get hurt Cordelia will kill me," he said.

When Spike turned to look at them Angel instantly saw that there was a lost look in his eyes. Something that said he had not been in his body for a while.

"Spike," Angel said as he slowly approached the vampire. Spike didn't even register that Angel was there instead he looked toward where Buffy stood. "Spike." Angel said again and still no answer.

"Buffy," Spike said as he walked past Angel and over to Buffy. "Buffy I don't know what happen…I was so lost," he said.

"Spike what's wrong?" she asked.

"I couldn't deal," he said. "When you died, I could handle it. I needed to do something, something that would make my life worth something," he paused. "You always made it worth something. When I would fight side-by-side with you I would feel alive. Now don't get me wrong I love fighting with Faith, but she isn't you," he said. "I need something…so I made a deal with a demon," he said. "This demon could help me get the ring and in return he would take away my humanity." Spike said. "But he only last a week, unless I was able to keep the ring and then it would last forever." He finished.

"So let me get this straight. You sold you humanity so you could have some importance…even if it was for evil?" Buffy asked and he nodded. "You're an idiot," Buffy said. She turned and looked back at him. "So are you…you know…you again?" she asked and he nodded. "Good because I have somewhere else to be." She paused. "Hurry back home, Dawn has been going crazy without you." She said as she took of in a dead run back to Cordelia apartment.

Angel stood there totally confused as Spike left the ally and Buffy ran out of the ally, leaving him there wondering what the hell just happened. "I figured it was going to be a tougher fight than that," Angel mumbled.

**_Cordelia's apartment_**

Cordelia sat in her apartment alone. Doyle had long ago gone home leaving her by herself to think about what had happened between her and Buffy. She knew she should be mad at the way Buffy acted but she was and she didn't know why.

Buffy was supposed to talk to her about stuff, stuff that she could tell anyone else. That was and is the bases of their relationship…nothing is ever hidden. And Cordelia can't seem to bring herself to understand why she would talk about this latest problem…it's not like it is worse than all the other ones…okay so it is.

_It is something about me that just makes her not want to talk about things? Do I push her away form me when she needs me most by pushing her to talk about things she isn't ready to talk about? I mean I know I can be pushy at time but I never thought I was that pushy to where she didn't want to talk about anything with me. _

_We haven't had a good-sold conversation in a long time and I miss those. Those nights that we would just stay up and talk about stuff that didn't make any sense. We would talk about things that were happening in every ones lives that they didn't think we knew about. For instance we know about Xander and Anya, but we like to let them have there secrete and we will act surprised when they tell us. I saw her playing with her ring a while back…trust me I know the feeling of want to show it off. I show everyone the ring Buffy gave me because I want everyone to know that I am in love._

_But when if I ruined that all tonight? What is she doesn't want to talk to me anymore because I am too pushy? If she ever left me I don't know what I would do…I would be so lost._

Cordelia was sitting on her chair when they door burst open and in walked Buffy, all out of breath. She looked at Cordelia and smiled.

"Buffy…what happened?" Cordelia asked and she stood up from her chair.

"I had a epiphany." She said and Cordelia looked at her like she was crazy. "What…am I not aloud to have one?" she asked.

"No…that was a big word for you," Cordelia said with a smile.

Buffy ignored her comment. "I realized that the reason that I am not talking about my experience is because I am not ready to admit that I was there…in heaven." She paused. "But I am now…and I want to talk," she said as she pulled Cordelia into her arms. "I need to talk about this because it is eating me up inside, taking everything away from me, my feeling…my life." She said. "I need to talk." She said.

"I'll listen," Cordelia said as she took Buffy to the bedroom…to have one of those sold-conversations that she missed so mush.

_**……………………**_

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	32. AN4

**Sorry but updates are going to be a little sperated because i have school starting soon, so i won't have as much time.**

**sorry.**

**But i will still try to get them up soon. **


	33. Flooded

**Buffy and Cordelia**

**"Season 6"**

**_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it! **

**_Potential Pairings of season 6_: Guun/Faith; Wesley/Fred; Dawn/Andrew (still not sure about this one but I loved Andrew…mostly because he was annoying and stupid); and Angel/Kate (still not to sure about this one) and then poor Spike…I need him with someone, if you know a good pairing for Spike tell me and I will take it into consideration.**

**_AN:_ I'm sorry for the lack of updates lately but I have been busy with school and work, and other things. I do hope to have more chapters up soon and getting back onto the schedule that I was on…again I am sorry.**

**_AN2_: Also I am thinking about bringing some old character back, like Oz, let me know what you think and if you have any characters you would like brought back.**

……………………….

**Chapter 33: Flooded **

**_Buffy house _**

You know she really hated being back, not because of the harshness of her life, but because of all the things she would have to deal with now that Joyce was dead. For example she now had to pay bills that she had no idea how her mom paid for them, and hose repair stuff, which she had no idea how to do.

Give her some big evil thing trying to destroy the world and she will have no problem beating it. Give her a simple task as fixing a leaking pipe and she is clueless. That is exactly what Buffy was trying to do at the moment and she was not being very successful.

Everyone has tried to get her to call a Plummer or something but she keeps refusing because she doesn't want to have to pay another bill, or add another bill to her collection since she really hadn't paid any yet. She didn't understand how her mom did it all the times she destroyed the house fighting off some demon that was trying to kill her, or trying not to be killed by Faith…either one she always did a number on the house.

Dawn came walking down the stairs with the phone in her hand. She knew that Buffy was stubborn, like all Summers women but she Dawn also knew that if their was anyone that could crake that stubbornness it was Queen C herself. She had on many occasions malted Buffy hard exterior to get the soft Buffy that they all know and love. Dawn dialed a number as she walked back up the stairs. "You almost here?" she asked into the phone.

"I am about three minutes away," the person said.

"Good," Dawn said as an evil smile came across her face. Buffy was not going to be able to get away this time. Dawn look into the kitchen and saw three pairs of eyes on her and she just continued to smile but soon her smile faded and she began to frown. "Where is Faith?" she asked.

"She said she had to go out and do…whatever it is that Faith does," Xander said as he continued to look at the younger Summers. "What do you have planned?" he asked and Dawn looked at him innocently. "I know that look, it's a 'Buffy is get out of this one' look…I've used it." He said pointing to her.

"Where is the stubborn one that I love so much?" a person asked walking through the front door and into the kitchen. "Hey guys, I know I'm early but Dawnie here called me and told me that you have a stubborn Buffy on your hands," she said with a smile.

"She's in the basement Cor," Dawn said pointing to the door. "She had been down there most of the day just staring at the pipe willing it to stop leaking."

"Sounds like my Buffy," Cordelia said with a smile. "So I guess I better go down there and fix this," she said as she eyed everyone. "You might not want to come down for awhile," she suggested with a sarcastic tone. "If you know what I mean." She added.

"We do and please don't ever say that about my sister again," Dawn said as she looked at Cordelia disgust clearly visible on her face. "I'm going to be in therapy until I'm thirty." She added walking out of the room.

Cordelia had a playful smile on her face as she got up from the stool she was sitting on and headed toward the basement. Before she closed the door behind her she could hear Willow saying, "why didn't I think about bring Cordelia in to solve out Buffy problem?" The door clicked behind Cordelia and she made her way downstairs into the basement. She could tell by the sound of metal hitting metal that Buffy was not having very much luck.

Cordelia quietly took a seat on the steps and looked on as her girlfriend tried her hardest to get the pipe to stop leaking. Cordelia knew that Buffy knew she was sitting there, but still she said nothing. She watched as Buffy tired not to use her slayer strength and end up breaking the pipe in half and having water all over the place.

"I know why you're here and it isn't going to work," Buffy said as she continued to try and fix the pipe. "I bet Dawn called and told you that there was some dire emergency and that I needed your help right away…right?" she said as she looked back at Cordelia for the first time. "Of course she did," Buffy said turning back toward the pipe. "The truth is that I can't afford another pipe or the Plummer." Buffy added. Buffy twisted the pipe one more time and if stopped dripping and I bid smile came to her face. "See I told them I could do it," she said and then she heard the noise. "Oh no," she said.

Cordelia didn't have time to react to Buffy's 'oh no' before water started coming from the walls like it had just broken through it's dam. "Buffy you are so dead," Cordelia said as she made her way up the stairs. Buffy stood there looking at the pipe that was no longer dripping while the rest of the basement flooded.

Cordelia came running out of the basement-dripping wet and everyone was staring at her. "Damn I didn't think Buffy was that mad," Dawn said as she looked at Cordelia.

"If 'miss I can fix anything' comes up stairs tell her I am in the shower," Cordelia said as she stormed upstairs. Everyone watched as Cordelia exited the room.

Next one to exit the basement was none other that Buffy herself, also dripping wet. She looked at everyone in the kitchen and instead of saying anything they all pointed toward the stairs, in the direction Cordelia had gone. Buffy smiled a little weak smile and then proceeded after her girlfriend to try and makes things better. And then she would call the Plummer.

Buffy made her way toward the stairs when the front door flew open and in walked Spike followed by Faith. "Where have you guys been?" Buffy asked as she stood on the bottom steps. "You've been gone all night," she added.

"We found a nest and well, it took a little longer to clean it out than we expected." Faith explained as she walked past Spike and Buffy into the kitchen. "I don't know about Spike her but I am starving." She said as she walked into the kitchen and saw everyone eating breakfast. "So what's for breakfast?" she asked.

Spike sniffed the air and then looked at Buffy. "Cordelia is early," he said as he looked up the stairs.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she turned and started walking up. "And it didn't take me long to get her mad at me," she mumbled as she ascended the stairway. Spike let a smile come to his face as he watched Buffy walk up the stairs and then he walked into the kitchen where the rest to the gang was located, hopefully they were having a better day.

Buffy entered her bedroom and saw Cordelia's bags on her bed and she smiled when she saw one of them already open. She could hear the sound of the shower running in the bathroom so she decided to go have a look. She could also hear the faint sound of Cordelia singing, which she was not very good at. Buffy closed the door behind her and went to sit on the toilet.

"I know your there so stop trying to be sneaky," Cordelia said as she opened the shower curtain a little and poked her head out. "I know your sorry for getting me all wet and stuff but I really don't want to hear it right now," she said as she popped back into the shower. "If you don't mind I would like to be alone," she added.

"You can't be serious," Buffy said as she stood up. "It was just a little water…you're not going to melt." She said as she pulled back the curtain and got into the shower fully clothed.

"That's not the point," Cordelia said turning back to look at her girlfriend. "The point is that you are just like any other man," Buffy looked down at herself and then back at Cordelia. "Not in the physical sense, I mean you are afraid to admit when you need help," she said.

"I do to ask when I need help," Buffy said. Cordelia just turned her head and looked at Buffy. "What? I do," she said.

"As long as you believe that," Cordelia said not turning around. "I know what was happening in the basement was going to cost a lot of money but how much do you think it is going to cost now?" she asked as she reached out of the shower and grabbed a towel, after turning the water off. "Buffy," Cordelia said as she stepped out of the shower and walked straight into the bedroom with Buffy close behind her. "You don't have to do all this yourself," she said as she started to get dressed. "Me and your friends are here for you….even Spike for some reason," she said as she sat on the bed.

"Cor," Buffy said kneeling in front of the woman that she would soon be able to call her wife. "I love you, you know that but I am afraid that I am also the one that has to tell you that your wrong," Cordelia looked at her as if she had gone crazy. "I am not afraid to ask for help," he explained.

"Really?"

"I knew I could fix the pipe," she said. "I just didn't think it would be that difficult," she added with a smile. Cordelia smiled in return and Buffy leaned up and kissed her on the lips. "I missed you," she said as she leaned Cordelia back on the bed.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," Buffy said as she planted another kiss on her girlfriend's lips.

"Show me," Cordelia said as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck and brought her closer.

Meanwhile downstairs Willow was looking at Faith as she looked through all the bills that covered the table. Then she looked back up at the gang with a small, weak smile. "Does Buffy know she's broke?" Faith asked as she watched them all shack their heads. "Great…well I am not going to be the one to break it to her," she said.

"I have an idea," Dawn said and everyone looked at her. "Maybe we can all get jobs," she said as she looked at the older part of the group. "I mean we could help Buffy with the bills since we all live here."

"Yeah right kid," Faith said. "I am out unless you can find me a job that will hire a felon," she said.

"Okay so Faith is out…what about you guys?" she asked Willow and company.

"I have a job but I have to pay my bills and stuff," Xander said.

"Me too," Anya added as she looked at Xander to confirm, he nodded.

"So that leave me, Willow and Tara," Dawn said. "And since I am too young to get a job…" she trailed off.

"Sorry Dawnie but we have school and stuff to pay for," Willow said for her and Tara. "I wish we could help," Willow paused. "I wonder what their doing up there," she said looking up the stairs.

"You don't want to know," Faith said with a smirk as she leaned back in the couch and she listened to the sounds coming from upstairs.

About and hour or so later Buffy came walking down the stairs and saw everyone sitting around a big pile of papers. "Hey guys…what's goin on?" she asked as she took a seat next to a smiling Faith.

"We have some problems," Anya said. "It's seems that you don't have any money." She added.

"Are you saying I'm broke?" she asked and everyone shuck their heads yes. "This is just great," she said as she threw the papers one the table. "Does anyone have any ideas on how we could start making some money?" she asked.

"You could start charging," Anya suggested.

"For what?" Buffy asked but she was pretty certain she knew the answer.

"Slaying," she said and everyone turned to look at her.

"You want Buffy to charge people to save their lives?" Cordelia asked from the stairs.

"It's that what you do in L.A.?" Anya asked. Cordelia just glared at her but it didn't seem to have any effect on her. "You're providing a service," Anya explained. "Tell them Xander," she said.

"Anya I don't think this is the best idea," he said. "I mean that is not why we save people," he added. He looked at him sternly, as if telling him to tell them that she was right and it was a good idea, but he said nothing. "You never sit up for me!" she shouted and then ran from the house.

"I think you should follow her X-man," Faith said as she walked over to him, just waiting for him to move so she could have a seat.

"Yeah," Xander said as he got up from the chair and followed Anya out of the house.

"Okay now to more important matters, how do we come up with the money to keep the house," Buffy said as she looked at everyone. None of the said anything, instead they all just looked at the floor not able to meet her eyes. "I guess I have to get a job."

**_Bank_**

Okay so Buffy first logical step was to go to the bank and see if she could get a loan out to help pay for the house. Of course Cordelia wouldn't let her go alone because she thought Buffy would say something that could ruin it for them. As they entered the bank they say a man wave them over to his office.

"Ms. Summers and Ms. Chase?" he asked and both Buffy and Cordelia nodded. "I was told you were coming and right on time I see," he said with a smile in Cordelia's direction it was no doubt that her reputation, or her fathers reputation, was still very strong. "How may I help you?" he asked.

"First of you can stop staring at her like that," Buffy said.

"Buffy," Cordelia said resting her hand on Buffy's arm. "He isn't staring," Cordelia flashed another smile in his direction. "Okay we were wondering of we could take out a loan," Cordelia said looking at him.

"What type of loan?" he asked become all business like.

"We need a loan for our house," Cordelia said as she grabbed Buffy's hand.

"Okay…um…let me check your information," he said turning to his computer. As he was looking at the computer Cordelia shot a glare at Buffy telling her to shut up. Buffy just rolled her eyes and folded her arms over her chest. "Okay it seems like we have a sort of problem," he said turning back to them. "It seems as if you don't have enough credit…" he trailed off.

"Enough credit? What's that mean?" Buffy asked.

"It means that we don't get the house," Cordelia said as she looked at Buffy. But before Cordelia had a chance to comment to the banker she heard a scream coming from the other room. When she turned to look in that direction she saw a green scaly looking demon holding up the bank.

"I'll be right back," Buffy said as she got out of her chair and casually walked into the room. Cordelia meanwhile turned back toward the banker and smiled, she loved watching Buffy fight, the only thing she didn't like was the possibility of Buffy dieing.

Buffy walked over to the demon and tapped him on the shoulder. "Excuse me but I was trying to get a loan you disrupted me, which I want to thank you for because it wasn't going so well," she said with her classic smile. "But now I am afraid I am going to have to kill you," she said a little sadly.

Before Buffy had time to react the demon swung at her successfully knocking her to the ground. "Okay Buffy get your head in the game," she told herself as she got to her feet. Buffy went to kick him but she soon found out that in her current outfit that wasn't possible. "Crap," she mumbled as the demon hit her sending her into the air and she eventually landed on none other that the banker's desk. "You mind?" she asked grabbing the scissors.

"Buffy will you kill it already so we can get on with our meeting," Cordelia said as she looked at her girlfriend.

"Only for you baby," Buffy said as she gave Cordelia a kiss on the top of her head. And for the first time the banker saw that Cordelia had an engagement ring on her finger.

Buffy walked back into the main room and this time before the demon had time to react she brought her fist across his face and sent him into the wall. She walked over to him picked him up and threw him at the door. He got to his feet and looked at her. "This isn't over," he snarled as he left the building.

Buffy walked slowly into the room where Cordelia was sitting. "Why do they always say something, they never just leave," she said looking at Cordelia. Than she turned to the banker and smiled a bright Buffy smiled. "So let's talk rates." Cordelia just rolled her eyes and put her head into her hands.

_**Magic Box**_

Buffy was alone in the back room training, or more like punching the punching bag because of her frustration. The bank didn't give her the loan; the worse part is that they would even think about it, they just said no…that what frustrated her.

Cordelia was there with her and she didn't even say anything, she just sat there. Not to mention the way the banker was looking at her and she acted as if she didn't even care, as if they weren't even together…to be married and everything. She just let him think she had a chance; well if he tried anything Buffy would break both his arms and more.

"Buffy?" Willow said as she entered the back room, Buffy didn't say anything instead she continued her assault on the punching bag. "Buffy I know you really needed the money but we will find a way to earn it." She said.

"Where is Cordelia? Of with her new banker boyfriend?" Buffy asked with bitterness. Before Willow could say anything on the matter Buffy continued. "I mean I don't care if she has a boyfriend it's not like we're getting married or anything!" she said with a sarcastic tone. "You know for once I want her to know what it is like when someone looks at me like that," she added.

"You don't think she has that feeling everyday?" Willow asked now herself getting angry. "When she sees the way Spike or even Faith look at you." She added. "She goes through it more than you do…and what do you do ignore them…you don't even tell them they have no chance with you," she added.

"Yeah but at least they know that Cordelia and I are together…she didn't even drop a single hint that would suggest that." Buffy said punching the bag clear off it's hinges.

"Listen Buffy, Cordelia loves you and no one else." Willow watched as Buffy turned her head to the side. "She never thinks about anyone but you," Willow said as she headed out of the training room and toward the main room. Before she left she turned and looked at Buffy one more time. "By the way that's jealousy you're feeling," she said knowing that since Buffy's been back she has showed little emotion.

_What does she know? She has Tara. Why am I being like this, I know Cordelia loves me but I am afraid that she will realize that she is to good for me and move on to someone else. Am I a bad girlfriend because I don't trust the person I love?_

Buffy went over and sat on the couch just as the door to the training room opened and in walked none other than Cordelia herself. Cordelia walked over to where Buffy was sitting and sat down next to her. She didn't say anything, all she did was sit there and together they shared a silence.

Finally Buffy turned and looked at her with tears streaming down her face. Cordelia in turn took Buffy in her arms and kissed her on top of the head. "What's happening to us?" Cordelia asked as she held on to the person that she loved more than anything. A person that she thought she would never see as anything other than an enemy. "We used to be happy and now all we do is fight about stupid stuff," she said as Buffy pulled away. "I want to go back to the way things were," she said.

"So do I," Buffy said as she stud up from the couch. "I want to go back to the girlfriend that doesn't get jealous when her girlfriend is looked at by someone else," she paused. "Did that make any since?" she asked.

"It made perfect since," Cordelia said. "You know I love you right?" she asked as serious as ever.

"Yeah," Buffy said with a weak smile. "But I always think you are going to find someone better and leave me…" she trailed off.

Cordelia quickly got up and walked over to Buffy. "I would never leave you…you're the best thing that ever happened to me," she said.

Buffy laughed a little when she heard that. "Sorry I was just remembering the time when you dreaded even talking to me…what did you used to call me?" Buffy asked as she looped her arms around Cordelia.

"A loser, a social outcast…and other things I would prefer to not say," Cordelia said as she kissed Buffy lightly on the lips. "I was a bitch to you…I know it but that was then and this is now," she said.

"This is better?" Buffy asked uncertain.

"Much," Cordelia added with another kiss.

"Found it!" They both heard from the other room. Buffy and Cordelia both smiled a knowing smile as they walked out of the training room and into the main room. They saw Dawn sitting there with a book in her hand a huge smile on her face. "You do research now?" Cordelia asked jokingly.

"That it," Buffy confirmed as she looked at the picture in the book that Buffy was holding. "Nice job Dawn…" Buffy trailed off as she looked toward the door. "Giles," she gasped as she looked at her watcher and father figure standing by the stairs. "I thought you were in England?" she said.

Giles didn't say anything he just walked toward her with surprise written all over his face. Before anyone knew what was happening he had Buffy in his arms in a hug that shocked the whole Scooby Gang. As much as a father figure Giles was to all of them he never showed that much emotion, physical emotion. "Buffy…it's a miracle," he said as he looked at her when she pulled away.

"Nah…its just Willow," Buffy said matter of factly. "So your back," Buffy said trying to get all the attention off of herself.

"That I am, though I do not know for how long," he said truthfully. "Anything happening in good old Sunnydale?" he asked.

"New demon," Buffy said handing him the book. "Robbed a bank," she added.

"Ah yes, this breed is very strong and powerful. I someone is using one of them than they must be extremely powerful," he said. "Any leads?" he asked and they all shuck their heads. "Oh well, I guess we better get started."

"Not much happen in England is there," Cordelia said.

"Fraid not."

_**Some basement**_

They guys where sitting around in beanbags as they looked at the thing in front of them. Although the thing was ugly and evil none of them seemed to be surprised by it's presence. They all looked at him with some kind of authority.

"You never said anything about a slayer," it bellowed. "But now that I know…I want to kill her…no one and I mean no one fights me and lives," it said angrily.

"A slayer? Oh you mean Buffy," one of the men said.

"You…who are you?" it asked as it pointed at the one who spoke with a scaly finger.

"Who me?" the guy asked and the demon nodded. "I'm Jonathan, that Andrew and that's Warren," he said pointing to each guy.

"Which one of you is leader?" he asked and Andrew and Warren pointed at Jonathan. "You…I must kill unless you find me the slayer," the demon said as he moved closer.

"Give us time to consult," Jonathan said. He looked at Andrew and Warren. "Should we tell him, I mean I don't want Buffy to die…she saved my life," he said.

"But if we don't than he'll kill us," Warren said. "I think we do it. Beside Buffy is strong she could kill him and than all our problems would be solved." He added.

"I'm with Warren...Buffy can handle herself." Andrew said.

"What about Dawn…you know your crush?" Jonathan asked.

"Shut up," Andrew cried like a baby. "You promised not to say anything." He added.

Neither one of them knew it but Warren was over telling the demon everything he needed to know about where Buffy was.

**_Buffy house_**

Everyone was asleep in the Summers household…all but two people. Buffy sat on the edge of her bed with Cordelia sitting next to her. Buffy was absent-mindedly playing with Cordelia's hand as she looked at nothing.

"You sure you have to leave tomorrow…can't you stay one more day? I don't want you to leave with things like this between us," she said.

"Angel called and said he needed my help and as much as I want to stay there is a job I have to get back to in L.A.," Cordelia replied.

Buffy turned to her and kissed her. As she was lying Cordelia down on the bed and getting ready to show Cordelia how much she wanted her to say they both heard Willow and Giles downstairs fighting. Buffy got up off Cordelia and gave her a apologetic smile. "Sorry…that's really a mode breaker," she said as she looked at Cordelia still lying on her back.

"Yeah it is," Cordelia said. "What are they going on about anyway?" she asked.

"Me…about bringing me back…Giles doesn't approve," she said.

"You can really hear all that…I mean word for word?" she asked and Buffy nodded. "All I can hear are mumbles."

"Slayer hearing…sometimes it sucks." Buffy said. "They stopped," Buffy said as she stared at nothing across the room. "Giles is moving into the living room where Dawn is," Cordelia looked at her funny. "I heard her say hello," Buffy added. Just then Buffy heard the worried tones in Giles and Dawn's voice and she looked at Cordelia. "Stay here," she said. "I'll be back…just don't move, understand?" she asked and Cordelia nodded as she sat up in bed.

Buffy ran out of the room and down the stairs just as she saw the demon coming through the doorway. As she hit the bottom stair Faith and Spike came rounding the corner. Buffy attacked and the demon threw her and she crashed into the coffee table. Faith took him and threw him into the stairwell banister. "Sorry B," Faith said as she winced.

"It's okay…get him into the dinning room," Buffy said as she got up and ran toward him as Spike threw the demon onto the table and he slid across breaking the centerpiece. "Catch the vase," Buffy said as the vase started to fall and Faith caught it and then threw it at Buffy who in turn put it on the couch.

"Now where?" Spike asked and he held the demon's arms behind his back.

"The kitchen," Buffy said and that it where Faith kicked him successfully breaking the window.

"The basement," Buffy said.

"You mean by flooded bedroom," Spike said sarcastically as he flew through the door taking the demon with him.

Buffy followed Spike down the stairs and she was followed by Faith. Buffy picked the demon up and threw him threw the pipes and then Faith took him and threw him threw the stairs. "Good enough for you B?" Faith as and Buffy nodded as Faith brought the axe she was carrying down on the demon's neck.

Buffy looked around the basement as the dead demon floated atop the water. "Okay I guess now is a good time to call the Plummer," she said.

"Come on B…time to go upstairs and you can deal with all this tomorrow," Faith said as she helped Spike to his feet as he was having trouble getting up. "Leather is heavy when it gets wet…I know the feeling," she said.

All three of them walked up the stairs and they where met by the rest of the group.

**_Next Day_**

Buffy was looking over the cost of everything with Anya and she was shocked. It was going to cost her a lot to fix the house. "How did my mother do this…I must have damage the house a million times." She said.

"Buffy," Buffy turned and looked at Cordelia. She looked at the floor and saw Cordelia's bags. "I have to go," she said, as she looked away from the blondes pleading eyes asking her to stay "Go ahead B this will all be here when you get back," Faith said. "Meanwhile Spikey and me will start with the clean-up," she said.

Buffy got up and walked over to Cordelia grabbing her bags. Together they walked out of the house and toward the car. They drove to the bus station in silence, neither one of them knowing what to say. Just that Buffy reached over and grabbed her hand. And instead of turning into the bus stationparking lot she kept on driving toward L.A. and Cordelia looked over at her.

"Like Faith said…it will all be there when I get back," she said and continued down the road. She could after all use a nice healthy break.

**_………………………_**

**AN: I know I haven't update in awhile but I have been really busy…but I hope to update more often so just bare with me…thanks to everyone that reviews. Just read a review that mentioned the Faith/Doyle pairing…not bad, I'll have to think about it. **


	34. AN5

I'm sorry i haven't updates in awhile but i have been really busy and this is the first episode that i am writing off the top of my head. It's their wedding episode so it is going to take awhile. Also i am looking for a good song to put in this chapter so if anyone has and ideas just leave it and i will consider it.

Thanks


	35. The wedding

Buffy and Cordelia

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

AN: This is the wedding episode so after this I will get back on track. I know I never mentioned when the wedding would be but I decided to surprise everyone with it.

…………

**Chapter 34: The wedding**

**_Cordelia's apartment_**

The sun was shinning through the windows of Cordelia's apartment and as the brightened the room you can start to see a numerous amount of boreds. And these weren't just any boreds, they showed where people where going to be sitting, the lay out of the hotel that the reception was being held, and so on. These were Cordelia's lay out for her and Buffy's wedding day.

Cordelia was still fast asleep in her bed when the front door of her apartment opened slowly and in walked Willow and Tara, Willow closed the door behind her quietly after Tara was already in the apartment. Willow made her way toward the bedroom as Tara stopped and looked at the bored with the seating arrangements.

"Interesting that she put Spike and Angel at the same table," Tara commented as she continued to look on. "Oh and she put Wesley, Doyle and Faith together…oh and Anya is sitting with them," Tara looked at Willow. "This should be an interesting night." She said as she caught up with her girlfriend. "Where is Buffy staying again?" she asked knowing that she didn't want to spend the night with Buffy because it was the night before their wedding.

"I believe she is staying with Doyle," she said. "Which in itself in weird because anyone can see that he has the biggest crush on Cordelia…plus he's a demon, well half demon." She stated.

"Doyle's half demon?" Tara asked in a surprised tone.

"Yeah…didn't you know?" Willow stopped and looked at Tara. "I thought everyone but Cordelia knew," she said.

"And me apparently," Tara said. "Can we just get this show on the road because I am starving," she said as she pushed Willow ahead of her.

"Sure 'Operation fun day with Cordelia' is underway," Willow explained. But when she opened the door to Cordelia's room, Cordelia was standing in the doorway all dressed and ready for the day. "We were supposed to surprise you," Willow whined.

"Well you two aren't the most quietest people in the world," she said as she threw her hair up in a ponytail not really bothering to do it. "Anyway today is my wedding day you really think I would spend the whole day in my room…yeah right." She said as she walked out of her bedroom and into the living room. "Where's Buffy?" she asked expecting to see her girlfriend.

"Faith is out with her," Tara stated. She knew she shouldn't have said that when Cordelia whipped around to look at her. "She is showing her around town just like we are w-with you." She explained.

"Buffy used to live in L.A. She already knows her way around town!" Cordelia yelled. "Doesn't she know what Faith is trying to do?" Cordelia asked herself as she paced in the living room. "I know what's she's trying to do…why doesn't anyone else see it!" she yelled looking at the two witches. "Don't you see it?"

"Cordy…listen to me," Willow said as she walked over to where Cordelia was standing. "I know you think Faith is trying to break you and Buffy up and she may be but I know Buffy better than anyone. And I know that she loves you…very much," she said. "She would never do anything to hurt you." She added.

"That's what you think…" Cordelia trailed off.

"No…that's what I know," Willow stated. "Now come on we owe you a day out on the town for some fun," she said as she grabbed her hand and the three of the walked out of the apartment.

_**Buffy's apartment**_

Faith was standing in the living room looking at her watch. Buffy told her that she would only be a few more minutes…well that was an hour ago and Faith was getting inpatient.

"Come on B…I have a long day planned and if we don't get a move on we'll be late." She said as she took another look toward Buffy's room. "Come on!" she yelled and finally Buffy came walking out. "It's about time." She said.

"Hey…you can't rush perfection," Buffy said. "Besides I didn't take that long," she said. Buffy took a look at the clock and cringed a little before looking back at Faith who had her arms crossed over her chest. "Okay so maybe a was running a little late." She admitted.

"Ya think?" Faith let her hands fall to her sides. "Okay now lets get going…because today is your last day as a free woman," she said as she grabbed Buffy's hand. "And it is going to be awesome," she said.

Buffy and Faith were both laughing as the exited the apartment and walked out into yet another bright sunny day in Los Angeles.

_**Angel Investigations**_

This was not good, today was supposed to be a day of happiness and he really didn't want to get Buffy involved unless he had to. Today was her big day…so why did it also have to be a day someone wants to end the world. Angel sat at his desk looking over the translation of some ancient prophecy that Wesley had brought him.

And if what Wesley translated was true than they were in for some serious trouble in the coming hours of today.

**_The mall_**

They took her to the mall. Willow and Tara took Cordelia Chase to the mall. They realized their mistake when every clothing store, well fashion store; employee started talking to her like they were best friends. After all it is Cordelia Chase who, is she has money, lives in the mall.

Cordelia walked along side Willow and Tara and even so often she would take a glance at her cell phone to see if she had some way missed Buffy's call. And every time so far she had been disappointed because Buffy hasn't called her all day. She knew that she had nothing to worry about, at least not with Buffy, but Faith was an entirely different story.

Cordelia looked down at her cell phone one more time and saw that she had a message and that brought a smile to her face. When she flipped her phone open she call her voice mall. It told her that she had one missed call. "Hey baby, sorry I haven't called you but Faith had kept me busy, I love you and I can't wait until tonight." Buffy's voice said on the phone.

But before Cordelia had a chance to reply to Buffy's message her cell phone was taken away from her and she turned to look at a smirking Willow. Who in turn stuck the cell phone in her pocket. "There is no Buffy for you today…at least not until later. Right now it is all about you," She explained.

Cordelia looked at Willow with one of her evil Queen C glare but it seemed as if she was unaffected. "Come on, she is out on the town, L.A. no less, with someone that wants to steal her from Me." She whined. Willow just rolled her eyes and took Tara's hand as they walked away from Cordelia. "What…it's true," Cordelia said to herself before she followed them.

As she walked slowly behind Willow and Tara she had millions of things that she would bet her bottom dollar on that Faith was trying.

_Why would they let something like this happen? Everyone, including Buffy, knows that Faith has always wanted to be with Buffy. And everyone knows that she will stop it nothing to steal her from me. Okay maybe everyone doesn't know that…but I do. I mean come on, she thinks I don't see the way she looks at Buffy…I do and I can tell you right now that I don't like it. _

_I know she has something up her sleeve for today and I just hope Buffy doesn't fall for it. If I lose Buffy to Faith I don't know what I would do. Buffy is my world._

_Wow I never thought I would think that. Back in High School I hated her. I hated her not because of the friends she had, because lets face it they were losers, but I hated her because she chose them over me. No one had ever done that before her. Another big reason why I was so mean to her was because I was jealous, I mean she had everything. She had friends that lover her for her and not her money, she had a really hot boyfriend, and she saved the world. How many people can say they save the world every other day? Not many. _

"Cordy are you coming?" Willow called from in front of Cordelia.

Cordelia looked at them and nodded. She hadn't even realized that she had wondered that far away, but what could she say she was in Buffy world. Cordelia had a smile on her face as she walked up to where Tara and Willow were waiting. Sure Faith may have some evil plan up her seleeve but Buffy won't fall for it.

_**Somewhere in L.A**_

Faith was sitting across from Buffy at the table they had occupied. Buffy was looking over the menu and she had been for the past ten minutes, but Faith didn't seem to care she just watched her.

_Does she have any idea what she does to me by just being in my line of view? Even when I hear her voice I get shivers…I think I'm in love. But the only problem with that is that I know she doesn't see me as anything other than a friend. Now don't get me wrong after everything that happened between us I am glade that we're friends because she had every right to hate my guts. _

_Yet for some reason I can't get her out of my head. All I think about is the opportunity that I missed. If I had the slightest idea that Ms. Buffy Anne Summers liked girls I would have made my move a long time ago. _

_I see her sitting her with me now but I know she really isn't with me. I know her mind is one her real love, Cordelia Chase. What I would do to be Cordelia, just to feel Buffy's lips on mine. I could die happy than. _

"Faith?" Buffy asked waving her hand in front of Faith's face successfully breaking Faith's daydream. "Are you ready to order?" Buffy asked as she pointed to the waitress.

"Yeah," Faith said as she looked away from Buffy. "I would like a hamburger with everything and a chocolate milkshake," she paused. "And an order or onion rings," she added. The waitress look at her funny and Faith she shrugged.

"Okay I would like a piece of pizza, a chocolate milkshake, some mozzarella sticks and a bowl of Italian wedding soup." Buffy said as she handed the waitress hers and Faith's menu.

"Okay I'll have your orders ready in a bit," the waitress said eyeing them as she walked away wondering how two skinny girls could eat so much.

"So what else we have planned today?" Buffy asked.

"Oh no…your not getting it outta me," Faith said shaking her head. "No way no how." Buffy went back to reading something that had food orders on it and Faith just watched her. There was no way that she couldn't love this girl.

The waitress brought their food and they ate with minimal talking. When they were done the waitress brought over their check and Buffy snatched it up. "Hey! I said that this day was all about you, that means that I pay," Faith said snatching at it but missing so she got up from her side of the table and sat next to Buffy. "Give it!" Faith said as she started to tickle Buffy how wiggled and tried to get away. Before either one of them knew it Faith had Buffy close to her and Buffy could feel Faith breathing on her.

"Okay here have it," Buffy said handing her the check. But when she looked at Faith all she saw were lust filled eyes. "Faith?" she asked but the younger slayer didn't responded. Instead Faith brought her lips to Buffy's. Who couldn't go anywhere because she was trapped between the table, Faith and the window. "Faith!" Buffy yelled as Faith lips moved closer and thankfully Faith snapped out of it and moved to her side of the table.

Faith sat there still as she went through her wallet getting the necessary amount of money to pay the bill. When she looked up she saw Buffy staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"You almost kissed me," Buffy said matter of factly.

"Don't give yourself an ego bust I didn't just almost kiss you," Faith said. She saw that Buffy wasn't backing down so she gave in even though she didn't want to. "Okay…so I almost kissed you." She said.

"Why?" Buffy asked. "I'm I know you like me…"

"Like you? Come on Buffy…I'm in love with you," she said. "I have been for a long time." She added. "For some reason the only person I want is you, whenever I look at another person I don't see them…I don't want to sound romantic or anything but you all I think about." She said.

"Faith…" Buffy paused. "I'm getting married tonight," she said.

"I know and that's what bothers me. I mean come on B…are you really ready for this. You and Queenie are going to be together for the rest of your lives. But the problem is that you are destined to not live that long and Cordelia doesn't understand that." She paused. "You should be with someone how understands the risks you take every night…and that one night you might no come home…you should be with me."

"Okay…that is enough," Buffy said standing up. "You are not going to break up my wedding." She said. "I love Cordelia and no one else. Faith you're my friend and I am sorry that I have to tell you this but that is all you will ever be." Buffy said.

"Buffy?"

"No Faith, I love you but only as a friend." She said and then she started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked.

"I think I should leave…you seriously have some thinking to do." Buffy said and then walked out the door and into the bright sunlight of L.A. Faith got up and followed her out into the street but when she got out there Buffy was nowhere in sight.

"Way it go Faith," she said to her self as she went back into the restaurant and paid the bill.

**_Streets of L.A_**

Buffy was walking along the streets of L.A by herself. For most girls this would be a very bad idea but she was far from normal and the weird thing was that she used to hate not being normal. But now it doesn't really bother her that much. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that she found someone that loves her.

More than one person actually, Faith and Cordelia. But unlike Faith Buffy loved Cordelia in return, Faith is just a really good friend. Or at least that was what she thought, now that Faith has revealed her feeling Buffy is starting to have second thoughts about her wedding that is supposed to take place tonight.

_Why did she have to go and do that? I am supposed to get married tonight and she had to go and tell me that she's in love with me. I know when you get married your not supposed to have any doubts but now there are doubts that pelage my mind. Like what would happen to Cordelia if some vamp gets lucky and kills me? Or will I be able to support her with all the stuff she needs and slay? Will the slaying get the way of our marriage? _

_Faith said that I should be with her because she knows and understands the risks that I take every night. She knows that one night I may not come home…would that be enough to keep use together? I mean don't get me wrong I love Faith but only as a friend…would I be with her because I don't want to hurt Cordelia?_

_What am I thinking? I love Cordelia and she loves me and I want to be with her until I die…which may not be that far away. I am going to marry her because she is the one I love. She has been with me from the being so she does know the risk and she may not understand them, but even I don't understand them._

Buffy walked along the street as she watched the sun set over the horizon. She mad her way to the apartment so she could get ready to marry the woman that she loved more than life itself.

_**Angel Investigations**_

Angel was standing by his desk when Buffy walked through the door. She looked over at him and gave him a weak smile. He crossed the room to where she was and stopped her before she went somewhere else.

"Buffy…what's wrong?" he asked her.

"This whole day seems to perfect," she said and he looked at her funny. "I mean every time I try to do something that is important to me something or someone tries to ruin it for me." She explained.

"Your waiting for the other shoe to drop?" he asked.

"Exactly! Nothing ever happens for me without me having to fight for my life," she said as she looked at him. "If something is going to happen than I want it to happen now because Cordelia deserves to have the wedding of her dreams." She said,

Angel smiled at her and she looked at him with a confused expression. "You don't have anything to worry about." He said. "You see there was this group of demons that wanted to bring hell to earth and well Doyle and I kinda ruined their plans." He paused. "We didn't think you should have had to do anything like that toady…after all it is your wedding day." He said with a smile.

"Thank you," Buffy said as she brought Angel in for a hug.

"Now go get ready because Willow called a few minutes before you walked in and the wedding is in an hour." He said and before he knew it Buffy was out of the offices and on her way to Doyle's apartment.

**_Cordelia's apartment_**

Cordelia was in her apartment with Willow and Tara getting ready for her wedding. Buffy had called her a few minutes ago and told her that she loved her and that everything was going to be okay. But than Giles called Willow and told her that they were having trouble getting the Coven member done her to do the ceremony since Buffy and Cordelia couldn't have a legal wedding.

So Cordelia was pacing back and forth in her wedding dress in her living room. "Why is this happening to me? What did I do o deserve this?" Cordelia asked Willow who sat on the couch with her girlfriend.

"Cordelia listen…everything is going to be fine…trust me." Tara said from beside Willow.

Just before anyone could do anything the phone rang and Willow answer. "Thanks Giles," she said before she hung up the phone and looked at the two girls. "She's here," she stated and they could see Cordelia visibly relaxed. "Now what do say we get you married," she said and Cordelia grinned.

**_Somewhere in L.A_**

Faith walked the streets just wondering around not really caring where her feet where taking her.

_How could you have been so stupid? You just ruined the friendship, the only true friendship that you have ever had. Why? Because you don't want her to merry Cordelia. _

Faith was broken out of her thought by the sound of her cell phone ringing. "Hello?" she asked into it.

"Faith?" It was Buffy. "I know things are a little weird between us right now but I would still love for you to come to the wedding," Buffy said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world B," Faith said with a smile. Even if she couldn't have Buffy she could think of anyone better than Cordelia to have her. "See ya there," Faith said as she hung up the phone and took of running.

**_The alter_**

People were filing in their sits on the hilltop. Buffy and Cordelia had picked a spot right by the beach in the moonlight. They needed to have a night wedding because of Spike and Angel but neither one of them minded knowing that Buffy spent most of her time in the dark.

Cordelia was in her tent peaking around at everyone. "Oh my God there are so many people, when did Buffy get so popular?" she asked as she turned around to look at Willow. "I don't think I can do this," she said. "What if I trip and fall?" she asked and Willow couldn't help the smirk. "It's not funny…it could happen," she said.

"Cordelia…relax." Tara said. "Everything is going to be fine.

Cordelia turned and looked back out of the tent and that is when she saw Buffy standing up there waiting for her. "How did I get so lucky?" she asked. She turned back to Willow and Tara. "I'm ready."

After everyone was seated the song came on and Cordelia started to walk out. They decided not to go with the traditional marriage music so they picked something from Dawn's collection.

**All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I**

As Cordelia walked up the isle she never took her eyes off of Buffy's. Buffy mouthed 'I love you' and Cordelia returned it.

**I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do**

All of her doubts were gone the instant she saw Cordelia walking toward her. This is the woman that she wants to spend the rest of her life with. No one else matters.

**In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dying day**

All past arguments and fights forgot today was a happy day for both of them and they would make sure that it stayed that way. Behind Cordelia Buffy could see Faith taking a seat next to Dawn and she smiled. Today is perfect.

Cordelia now stood in front of Buffy and they held hands as the Coven member came closer to them.

"This is not a normal wedding and you two are far from normal so we are going to do it differently." She paused. "Buffy Anne Summers…the slayer. Do you take Cordelia Chase to be your wife?" she asked.

"I do." Buffy stated.

"And do you Cordelia Chase take Buffy Summers to be your wife?" she asked.

"I do." Cordelia said.

"I now pronounce you…wives." She said. "You may kiss the bride." She said and Cordelia leaned in and took Buffy lips in here.

"NOW IT'S TIME TO PARTY!" Faith screamed as she stood up. They all went into the reception hall.

_**Cordelia's apartment (later that night)**_

**Close your eyes, make a wish  
And blow out the candlelight  
For tonight is just your night  
We're gonna celebrate, all thru the night  
Pour the wine, light the fire  
Girl your wish is my command  
I submit to your demands  
I'll do anything, girl you need only ask**

Cordelia sat on the bed with rose petals, which she knew she was going to have to thank Willow and Tara for as Buffy came closer to her. Buffy leaned in closer and kissed her passionately. And the next thing she knew she was being pushed back onto the bed.

**I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all thru the night  
I'll make love to you**  
**When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to**

Cordelia looked up at Buffy as Buffy undid her dress and started to slide it down. She never thought this day would come, a day that she could call Buffy Summers her wife.

**Girl relax, lets go slow  
I ain't got nowhere to go  
I'm just gonna concentrate on you  
Girl are you ready, it's gonna be a long night  
Throw your clothes on the floor  
I'm gonna take my clothes off too  
I made plans to be with you  
Girl whatever you ask me, you know I'll do**

As the made love this night neither one of them took their eyes off one another because today was truly perfect and if even for a second no one else in the world existed besides them and that is how the wanted to remember it.

**I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all thru the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to  
**

Faith sits alone in her apartment thinking about who got away. As she held the beer in her hand she looked over at the bed and realized the mistake she had made that night. They always say the easiest place to get lucky would be at a wedding and boy did she get lucky but not in the good way. As she took another drink of her beer she watched the rise and fall of Willow's chest. 

Baby tonight is just your night  
And I will do you right  
Just make a wish on your night  
Anything that you ask  
I will give you the love of your life.

Cordelia and Buffy lied there holding each other each exhausted by extremely happy that they have found someone to call there own forever.

"I love you," Buffy said.

"I love you too," Cordelia said as she kissed her wife and once again they were lost in each other.

**I'll make love to you  
Like you want me to  
And I'll hold you tight  
Baby all thru the night  
I'll make love to you  
When you want me to  
And I will not let go  
Till you tell me to**

……………………

**AN: There is their wedding episode I hope it was worth the wait. **

**song 1: "I do" 98 degrees**

**song 2: "I'll make love to you" Boy II men**


	36. I fall into pieces

**Buffy and Cordelia **

"**Season 6"**

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own it! 

……………….

**Chapter 35: I fall to pieces**

_**Angel Investigations **_

Angel Investigation was a little on edge this morning because everything seemed different, but it wasn't. The only new this was that instead of being engaged to the woman she loved Cordelia was now married to her. But Angel seemed to be more distant with, and so did Doyle. Maybe because it was the fact that she was married now and they no longer had a chance with either of them…not that they ever did.

Cordelia looked back and forth between the two people that she couldn't see herself without. Now if they were mad at her than she could deal, but she couldn't handle this silent treatment they were giving her. Cordelia glance at her watch and thanked her lucky stars that it was time for a lunch break.

"Okay guys…I'm outta here, me and a couple of friends are going out to lunch." She paused waiting for a response. When she didn't get one she continued. "See ya in an hour or so," she said and than walked out of the office.

Angel looked at Doyle and than nodded his head toward his office and the seer slash demon followed him inside. When Doyle sat down Angel looked his straight in the eye. "Do you want to be the one to tell her?" he asked. "Because I don't know if I can keep it a secrete anymore," he finished.

"But if she finds out than she tell Buffy when she gets her later tonight," Doyle reasoned. "And I know that Buffy won't be afraid to bring it up to the other to people…and that could cause trouble." He stated.

"Yeah but if we don't tell her than what will she do when she finds out, and trust me when I say she will, and she knows that we knew…she'll feel betrayed." Angel compromised. "I don't want Cordelia to feel that she can't trust us," he stated.

Doyle thought about it for a moment and then something came to mind. "How did you find out about it?" he asked. "I know they didn't tell you," he said.

"I could smell them on each other," he stated. "You don't have to say it I know it's gross." Angel said as he got up from his desk. "It's just that I respect both Cordelia and Buffy too much to not tell them something as big as this." He said. "I feel really, really…" he paused trying to think of a good word. "Bad," he decided.

"So do I but you know as well as I know that if it gets back to the wrong person than all hell could break lose, and I mean literally." He said and than paused. "Now if we tell her and she does keep it a secrete…" he trailed off.

"No way will she keep anything from Buffy and Buffy is not good with secretes," he stated. "I mean look at how many people know she a slayer," he rationalized.

"I don't know, but I do know that sooner or later Cordelia is going to find out about Willow and Faith," Doyle said as he watched Angel sit back in his chair. Neither one of them noticed that Cordelia was standing outside Angel office. Her mouth hung open and she listened to the conversation between the two men.

**_Some Business Office_**

She didn't know what it was about her but she always seemed to attack the weird ones. For example she went on the date with this doctor, one time, and now he won't leave her alone. He thinks there some kind of couple. And some how he knows everything there is to know about her. He even knows when her boss's birthday is.

Angie reached into her pocket and pulled out a little card that had the words 'Angel investigations' on it. She picked up her cell phone and dialed the number.

"Angel investigation we help the helpless," a female voice said into the telephone. "Please state your problem," she said.

"I think I have someone that is following me. And I don't just mean at work and stuff, I feel like he is watching me while I sleep, or while I'm changing…it's creepy," she said.

"Okay Miss we'll get Angel right on this." She said.

"Don't I have to make an appointment?" she asked confused.

"Nope Angel will find you," Cordelia paused. "Just don't be scared at first because he tends to lurk in the shadows to make sure you the person first," she said. "But he is a really nice guy," she finished. Angie hung up her phone and then walked back into her office where a bunch of flower sat addressed to her.

**_Angel Investigations_**

Cordelia and Doyle sat at Angel's desk as Cordy explained about the woman on the phone.

"I know it's not the kind of cases that we usually take but this lady sounded really terrified," she said. "I almost feel sorry for her. She said this guy could see her while she was changing, and even when she was sleeping, but he was never in the room…now who does he do that," Cordelia asked.

"I don't know but that does sound like something up out alley," Doyle said looking at Angel. "I know you don't have good people skills now's the chance to improve upon them," he said.

"I do to have good people skills," Cordelia and Doyle just stared at him. "I do," he said. He sighed when he realized that they were not going to budge on the subject. "Okay I'll do it," he said. Then he looked at Cordelia who had been looking at him strangely all night. "Cor…is something wrong?" he asked.

"Why don't you guys tell me?" she asked looking at Doyle this time.

"You know?" Doyle asked. "About Willow and Faith," he elaborated.

"What about'em?" she asked.

Doyle wanted to slap himself for his little screw up. "Um…after you wedding they both got a little drunk and well…they slept together," he said and the flinched waiting for the punch to come.

"Are you serious?" she asked and they both nodded. "Oh my God…does Tara know? Of course she doesn't know, I wonder if Will's going to tell her. What about Buffy you think she knows? I should tell her," Cordelia said as she got up. As she started walking out of the office she turned back to Angel. "Don't forget about tonight," she said and then left the office.

She walked over to her desk and grabbed her bag and then walked out of Angel Investigations all together. _Why would Willow do something like that? I thought she loved Tara. Faith had to have taken advantage of her, I bet she figured that if she couldn't have Buffy than she go for the next best thing…Buffy's best friend. _

_But I can't really say that about her because she has been nothing but happy for us since we go married, maybe Willow wanted it, maybe she wanted someone besides innocent old Tara. I always figured she had a little crush on Buffy, and if she couldn't have Buffy than why not go for the other slayer…Faith. _

_Or maybe what Angel and Doyle said is true. Maybe they both just had a little too much to drink and ended up going to bed with the wrong person. All I know is that when Buffy finds out she is not going to be a happy person, and I don't want to be around when Tara finds out either. _

Before Cordelia realized it she was already back at her apartment and as she was unlocking the door she heard her phone start ringing. She when in and answered it.

"Hello," she said as she moved across the room to put her bag down on the couch. "Hey Buffy," she said as she listened to her now wife.

"I can't come down until tomorrow," she said. "Early morning tomorrow, in fact I might be there before you even wake up." Buffy said. "Something came up and I can't seem to find Faith anywhere…she disappeared after the wedding," she explained.

"Oh, okay," Cordelia, said a little depressed. "Well I'm really tired so I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Cordelia said quickly.

"Okay…I love you," Buffy said.

"Yeah," Cordelia said and then hung up. It had only been like two weeks since they go married and Buffy had to go right back to Sunnydale because some big evil was arising, or so Giles thought, it turned out that nothing was coming. "Whatever," Cordelia said to herself as she walked into the bedroom and got ready to go to bed. As she walked into her bedroom she couldn't help but remember the woman's case that they were currently working on. She said that the man she had been seeing would know things that he couldn't possibly know.

But the worst part about it all is that she said that it felt like he was watching her even when he was nowhere to be seen. She didn't understand how that was possible but if she knew she would see if she could do that with Buffy so she didn't always have this agonizing feeling that Buffy was cheating on her. She also knew that she had no reason to feel that way, she knew that Buffy loved her, but something in her thought Buffy was too good for her…maybe it was the fact that Buffy saved the world on a weekly bases. And that is also why it was always easier to picture Buffy with Faith and not her.

Cordelia slowly got underneath her covers and than slowly drifted off to sleep.

_**Somewhere in L.A**_

Angie was just getting ready to start her car when she heard something behind her but when she turned around nothing was there. This started to make her nervous because she had a freaking stalker ex-boyfriend.

When she turned back around to be the key in the door she saw Angel standing there. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to scare you," he said when he saw her flinch a little. "My assistant told me that you needed help…" he trailed off.

"Your Angel?" she asked and he nodded. "Wow…I thought you'd be older," she said.

"I'm older than you think," he said with a smirk. "Anyways I was wondering if you would like to talk about your current situation?" he asked.

"You want to talk about it here or at your office?" she asked confused on why he would want to talk about it in a parking complex. "I mean this isn't really the best of places," she stated.

"We can go back to the office if you want…I'll drive you," he said as he started to head back to his car and she followed. As the drove of to the office Angel called both Cordelia and Doyle and told them to head over to the offices.

The ride was a dead silence; Angel didn't know what to say because he had never been a people person. And sure he knows that Doyle and Cordelia want him to become more of a people person but the problem is that he had been acting this way for more than one hundred years…it is kind of hard to change.

When they arrived at Angel Investigations he made sure to open the door for her. They approached the building just as Doyle and Cordelia were arriving. "Hey guys…this is…I'm sorry I didn't get your name?" he said.

"Angie…" he trailed off.

"This is Angie," he paused. "Angie that is Cordelia, you spoke to her on the phone, and that's Doyle, I don't really know his job disruption," he said with a laugh and Angie laughed a little too. "Come on my office is this way," he said leading her through the office complex.

When they walked into there main office Angie took a seat next to Cordelia and Angel and Doyle sat on the other side. They sat there and waited for her to speak but all she did was look around the office. "Angie?" she looked at Cordelia. "Is there something you would like to tell us?" she asked in the most friendly voice she could muster considering her current relationship problems, or drama, however you would describe it.

"Oh," she said but didn't say anything else. She looked at Angel and then gave him a small smile, which he returned. "I was seeing this guy," she started. "I thought he was a nice guy, but he wasn't really my type." She paused. "Now don't get me wrong we only went on one date and he took he it as a serious commitment." She said with a little laugh.

"Was there a reason he should have taken it differently?" Cordelia asked. She looked at her confused. "I mean was there some sign that told him you might have wanted more?" she asked.

"No…I told him straight out at the end of the night that he wasn't might type…but I had a nice time." She said. "He just didn't want to accept that," she added. "He would start sending me stuff at my work and at my house and I never gave him my address," she stated. "I always feel like he is around…watching me," she stated. "Is that possible?" she asked.

"Yes," Angel said bluntly and then he looked around and saw them all looking at him. "There is a way that he could be watching you without actually being there," he said. "But I'm not srue I will have to do some more research and get back to you," she stated simply. "If you would Cordelia…" he trailed off gesturing toward the women.

"Sure," she said understanding that it was something she wasn't ready to hear. "I'll drive her home," she said and then her and Angie walked out of the office.

"What's going on man?" Doyle asked Angel once the two women were clear. "What's kind of demon is it?" he asked.

"It isn't a demon," Angel stated. "It's a regular human man, but he has the ability to make his body parts move with only him mind," she explained.

"Away from his body?" Doyle asked.

"Yes, I remember hearing about it somewhere," he trailed off. "Tomorrow I think I am going to look the guy up," he said.

"Problem," Doyle said.

"What?"

"We never go his name," he stated. Suddenly the phone rang. "Angel Investigations…" Doyle trailed off. "Oh hey Cordy," he paused. "He is a doctor and his name is John…got it," Doyle said writing it down. "Bye," he said hanging up the phone. He gave Angel the paper. "Look like we got ourselves a place to start." He said with a smile.

_**Cordelia apartment**_

When Cordelia arrived at her apartment she noticed that the door was unlocked, and she never left the door unlocked. When she walked in she noticed bags on the floor and when she looked into her kitchen, low and behold Buffy stood there.

"Miss me?" Buffy asked as she walked toward Cordelia.

"Yeah, over pack much?" she asked after they kissed.

"It's not all mine," Buffy said as she walked over and sat at the kitchen table. "Some of it's Tara's." Buffy explained. "She found out that Willow and Faith slept together and she needed somewhere to go…away from them," she stated. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah…she's always welcomed here." Buffy smiled. "It is hell at home. Faith isn't talking to anyone, Will won't even come out of her room…I wish you were there to make it better," she said and the next thing she knew Cordelia had her in her arms.

Just as Cordelia was about to say something the phone rang. "Hold that thought," she said as she walked over and picked up the phone. "This better be important," she said and then her features softened. "He went tonight…I thought he was going tomorrow?" she asked confused. "What an asshole," she said. "I'll be there in a few minutes." She said. "And I'll have some company," she said as she looked at Buffy and then Tara who just came out of the bathroom. "Bye," she said and then hung up the phone.

"What's up?" Buffy asked as she got up from the table. "Is something wrong?" she asked again.

"No…we just need to get to the office, I'll explain it all on the way," she said as she grabbed her jacket and they three women made their way to Cordelia's car.

_**Angel Investigations**_

She didn't lie; Cordelia explained the whole situation to them on their way over to Angel's office. When they arrived in the main office Cordelia saw Angie sitting there looking terrified. "Let's get down to Angel apartment," she said as she help Angie up and into the elevator and head down to Angel's apartment.

When they got down there Cordelia took Angie over to the bed and she laid down. Cordelia left her lying there and walked back out to where Doyle was standing with Tara and Buffy. "What happened?" she asked.

Doyle, Buffy, Tara and herself all sat at the table in Angel's apartment. They were all curious on what happened to Angel and why he went to visit that doctor tonight instead of tomorrow, okay Buffy and Tara really didn't care but Cordelia did so they pretended.

Doyle took a deep breath and then started to tell them what Angel had told him. "Okay so he went to Kate," he saw that Buffy and Tara didn't know who she was so he explained. "She is a police officer that he gets information from," he said.

"And we both know that he likes her and she likes him but they won't admit it," Cordelia said with a smile.

"Anyways he went to her to get information on this doctor, and lets just say what she gave him wasn't pretty. So he went to the doctors office and snooped around in his office, lets just say he got caught." He paused. "And I guess he injected Angel with something that made him pass out for a little, but he called me as soon as he woke up and told me to find Angie and bring her back to his apartment…and I did. But when I got to her apartment the cop that was supposed to be watching over her was dead and she was huddled in the bushes…she said John had stopped by before getting a call telling him that someone was in his office." Doyle paused again to take a breath.

"So he went back to his office to get Angel?" Buffy asked confused. "I thought Angel called you after the injection?" she asked.

"He did but John going to her apartment happened before the injection, I am just going on what Angie said," he explained.

"Whatever," Buffy said.

"So I brought her here and then called you guys," he said. "Also Angel said to watch out because the freaky doctor has the ability to take his body part off his…well body and make them attack people." He paused. "Oh and he is on his way over here," Doyle finished.

"Angel or the doctor guy?" Tara asked.

"The doctor guy…and Angel I hope," Doyle answered. Just then they all heard a noise and in an instant Cordelia and Tara were at Buffy's side. Doyle looked at them, "Way to bust a man pride," he said sarcastically as he saw them huddled around Buffy for protection.

Cordelia and Tara smiled as Buffy just shrugged. Doyle slowly opened the door to where Angie was asleep to make sure she was okay, which she was. When he closed the door he heard the noise again and noticed that it was coming from Angel swear entrance.

He slowly walked over that way but once he got over there the noise went away. He looked behind him and saw the three girls in a crowd and he noticed Buffy looking at him "Do you hear anything?" he asked knowing she had enhanced hearing.

"Not anymore," she stated. Then she turned her head to one side. "There it's back…you hear it?" she asked him.

"No," he lied hearing it with his demon half.

"It's like nails crawling around on the ground…" she trailed off. "You said this guys could take himself apart?" she asked and Doyle nodded. "I bet it is his hand…that's just freaky," she said.

"Yeah it is," Tara said.

Just then Buffy heard a popping noise. "Okay now that's just plan gross," she stated at they all looked at her. "I think he just popped his eye out," she explained. "Sometimes I really hate slayer hearing," she explained.

Doyle smiled and then stood up. "Okay so do you know if he is here?" he asked and Buffy nodded. "Great," he mumbled.

"Yeah…but Angel's here too," she said.

"How do you know…he doesn't even breathe," Cordelia said.

"I can feel him," Doyle gave her a weird look. "It's a slayer thing," she said with a raised eyebrow that told him that she knew he was part demon.

_**In the other room**_

Angel appeared out of the shadow just in time to place a box over John's hand, which was making it's way back to the body. Angel learned that if you keep the body parts away from each other for a long enough period of time that they would die…and that was what he was doing.

Suddenly Angel saw a floating eye and he trapped it in a glass with a smile. "Trap the body parts!" he yelled out so the others could hear him. "You know John, it's kind of sad that you had to go through all this trouble for someone that doesn't even want you," Angel said as he walked closer. "But the truth is that I have it was worse off that you…you see the woman I love turned out to be gay and married another woman…but I moved on," he said.

"So what are you going to do to me?" John asked feeling his other body parts dieing out.

"I am going to put you back together but I want you to move on…find someone new," Angel said. "And if Angie ever comes to me again telling me that your still stalking her," he said vamping out. "I'll kill you," he said turning back to his normal face. "Understand?" he asked and John nodded. "Good." Angel said and then lifted the glass and the box and John's body parts returned to him.

Angie came out of the bedroom and saw John standing there but all he did was give her a wave good-bye and walked out of the apartment. The next thing Angel knew Angie was in his arms giving him a hug.

_**Cordelia's apartment (next day)**_

Buffy was sitting in Cordelia's apartment by herself. Tara had decided that the best thing for her to do was some serious shopping, a girl's best friend after being dumped…that and ice cream.

So Buffy sat alone thinking about things. _Why do I feel this way? I know I shouldn't be jealous of people because I know Cordelia loves me…but I can't help it. We live so far apart now that I feel as if we aren't even together, that we never did get married, which only happened a couple of weeks ago. _

_But as soon as if was over we didn't even have time to celebrate, because Giles dragged me back to Sunnydale for some big evil, which never came. And then the whole thing with Willow, Tara and Faith happened and I couldn't leave my best friend. I just feel as if instead of growing together after marriage we're growing apart._

Buffy heard the front door open and close and then she saw Cordelia walk into the kitchen. "God Buffy, Angie stopped by again and she couldn't take her hands off Angel…which is funny because at the exact moment Kate walked in and Angel needed to do damage control on a relationship that isn't even for sure yet." She said as she leaned in and gave Buffy a kiss. "Finally when Angie did leave she gave a big fat check, which was great," she said as she sat down next to her girl and for the first time she noticed Buffy expression. "Buffy…what's wrong?" she asked.

Buffy looked at her with teary eyes. "I feel like we're drifting apart and I don't want that," she said and Cordelia took her into her arms. "You have this whole different life her in L.A. and what do I have…my same old boring life back in Sunnydale." She said as tears came down her face. "We didn't even get to have a honeymoon," she said. "I think either we spend some time together or we take a break to see what we want," she suggested.

Cordelia pulled away. "Take a break! Buffy we just got married and your talking separating already?" she asked. "Does this have anything to do with what happened between Tara and Willow?" she asked.

"No…yes…no…maybe…" she said confused.

"Buffy I love you and no one else ever crosses my mind," she said. "I don't want to separate…I want to spend way more time with you, but my job is here," she said.

"And mine is in Sunnydale," she said.

"Come on Buffy…I'll spend more time in Sunnydale," Cordelia said starting to cry. "Where is this coming from?" she asked.

Buffy looked up at her. "Honestly I don't know," she said. "But I feel jealous," she said and as soon as she did she covered her mouth and started shacking her head like she didn't want to say that.

"Jealous? What you don't think you can trust me…is that it? You think I am going to run after the next person that walked through that door?" she asked becoming angry. "What about you…how do I know your not going to run after the next hot dead thing that comes into your life?" she asked and as soon as she did she copied Buffy in covering her mouth.

Buffy stood there wide eye and then came to realization. "A truth spell," she said quietly. "Tara must have cast one when she first noticed Willow acting funny…and it only happens around the person you love…" she trailed off. "So this is what we really think of one another?" she asked.

Cordelia hung her head. Then she looked back at Buffy with tears spill over onto her cheeks. "I don't want to lose you," she said. Buffy just walked up to her and kissed her and then walked into the next room. When she emerged she had her bag in hand. Before Buffy could reach the door Cordelia called out to her. "See you in a couple days?" she asked.

"Yeah…"

"You still my girl?" she asked.

Buffy smiled as she remembered when Angel asked her that a long time ago. "Always," she said and then walked out of Cordelia apartment.

Cordelia silently cursed Tara for casting that truth spell and making things come out that where no ready to come out because there relationship was not ready to hear them. But hopefully they could get over this.

………………

**AN: I know the end is a bit confusing but don't worry it will all reveal itself in the end. Like why they fought, what the reason way and so on. Anyways I hoped you liked it. **


	37. Life Serial

**Buffy and Cordelia **

"**Season 6"**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own it! _**

**_………………._**

**Chapter 35: Life Serial**

**_Summers house_**

When Buffy walked in the house she was carrying a bucket of chicken, she thought that she'd be nice and pick something up on her way home. But when she entered the house she saw that they had already had a whole mean planned and cooked and laid out on the table.

They all looked up at her when the door closed behind her. She could see some of them with quality looks on their faces for having such a good supper. She walked over and sat at the table.

"It's okay guys," she said as she tried to calm there nerves down, she wanted them to know that she really didn't care that they were having a big nice meal without her. "I really don't mind," she said as she rested her arms on the table.

"It's just that we didn't expect you back until...well for a while," Faith said.

Buffy couldn't help but notice that Faith sat beside Willow and the only one missing from this big dinner was Tara. Tara had taken it hard when she found out that Faith and Willow had slept together, and Buffy feel responsible since it was at her wedding. Everything seemed to have fall apart after that night. I mean her and Cordelia were fighting more, Tara and Willow split up, Buffy just could figure out what was happening to them but whatever it was it needed to be solved quickly or it would tear everyone apart.

Buffy was pretty sure that it had something to do with Tara and that spell. Ever since Willow started acting weird after the wedding people became concerned and all Tara wanted to know was why was she acting so weird? But the spell she cast was a truth spell for you beloved. And the truth only came out when you were around that person. She thought she only cast it on her and Willow were in fact she cast it on everyone, Buffy just didn't show up until she went to L.A. and saw Cordelia.

"Buffy is something wrong?" Dawn asks concerned as she looks at her sister. "You have been sitting there in silence way too long…so what's up?" Dawn asked knowing that out of anyone in the room she and Willow were the only ones that could get information out of Buffy…and maybe Faith if she tried real hard.

"Yeah Buff spill the beans you know you can't hid anything from us." Willow commented.

"You really want to know?" Buffy asked in a fearful voice and everyone shuck their heads. "You when I was in L.A. I came to and exciting realization." She paused and she could almost see them inching closer, that is all but Faith, she was too cool. "You see they were having trouble with this guys who was able to dismember himself at will, which by the way is just beyond gross." She said. "But than they best part of all is when my and Cordelia got back home, it seems that Tara's truth spell was only meant for when you around the person you love, so when Cordy and I were alone we went off on each other. We said things that we had been feeling for a long, long time." She commented.

"Oh God Buffy…are you guys okay?" Willow asked.

Buffy lowered her head. "Honestly…I have no idea," she said as she looked at them all. "Okay enough about me what happen while I was gone…anything I should know about?" she asked with a smile. When no one answer her smile faded away. "Are you guys telling that the highlight of last week was me and my wife having a fight?" she asked and they nodded. "Damn…we seriously need to get some lives, what you say Bronze tonight?" she asked.

"Sorry Buffy big final tomorrow," Willow said.

"Yeah I have a project do in history," Dawn said.

"Anya and I are going to look at wedding dress for the bride maids and stuff," Xander said though he didn't seem so happy about it. "Sorry Buff," he said with a smile.

"Sorry B…got things to do," Faith said with way of an explanation.

Buffy last resort was to ask Giles but she fingered that he just had some research thing so she didn't even bother. "Okay I guess I might be Bronzing by myself then," she said. Buffy let a small smile come to her face as she got up from the table and went upstairs to get ready to go out by herself.

_**Somewhere is Sunnydale (morning)**_

Jonathon walked up to Warren's house and when no one answered the door he just figured that they where in the back working on the evil scheme. Which by the way he did not believe was that evil at all, at first they just wanted to take over Sunnydale but now Warren is all concerned about killing the slayer, which just happens to be Buffy Summers.

As much as Jonathon wanted to be apart of something he always figured he would be apart of something that didn't involved killing someone. Especially not someone that on many occasions saved his life. Buffy saved him from killing himself, and how is he going to repay her by trying to kill her.

"Hey guys," Jonathon said as he walked into that back yard and saw Andrew working on a painting on the said of the van. Just then, as he was walking over Andrew, Warren came out form underneath the van with a pair of orange glasses on. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Well you see we finally have something to help us track the slayer," Warren said.

"Why don't you just call her Buffy?" Jonathon wondered.

"Because it sound more evil when you say 'the slayer' compared to 'Buffy." Andrew said. "I mean did her hear Lex Luther say 'Clark'? No he always said 'Superman' see sounds more evil." He reasoned.

"Okay whatever," Jonathon said.

"Anyways this van is hooked up with the works," he said walking over to the side doors and opening them up. "Surveillance, motion monitors, and even something to tell us were she is at all times," he said with a smile. "Cool huh?" he asked.

"Marjory cool," Jonathon said.

"And she won't even know it's us," he added.

"Except for the fact that there is a picture of Star Wars on the side," Jonathon said.

"What?" Warren asked as he walked to the side of the van and saw Andrew indeed painting a Star Wars symbol on the side of the van. "It's okay she still won't know it us." He said a little pissed.

"Sure…so who are the other nerds trying to kill her?" he asked but didn't expect an answer. Jonathon just shrugged his shoulders and walked away from his two other friends and went back through the house and left. For as smart as the three of the were they were not very go super villains…maybe because they always try using logic and a evil villain just goes on instinct. Jonathon shuck his head as he walked down the street because he was just now realizing that Buffy was serious going to kick there asses for this.

**_UC Sunnydale_**

Buffy was sitting next to Willow in one of her classes. The red headed witch had convinced her that it might be a good idea to take up schooling again since she just came back from the dead and Faith would be able to handle occasional nights of slaying alone. She put the in because she knew how much Buffy was against making Faith do it al by herself.

Willow couldn't help but notice that in the time that Buffy sat down at least three or four guys had surrounded them and she knew it wasn't because of her because they all knew she was gay. They have seen her with Tara in the hall before. That also meant that they wanted Buffy and she felt kind of sorry for them because not only was Buffy married she was also gay.

Buffy smiled at Willow as she took her hand, the one with the ring on it, and started to smooth out her hair making sure that they all saw it. Willow laughed at herself at the subtle way Buffy just showed everyone that she was off the market.

Buffy AND Willow were both brought back to the present when they heard the teacher ask a question. Buffy noticed that everyone's hand in the room but hers and it made her feel a little out of place. She turned to look at Willow and she couldn't help but smile because Willow had the biggest smile of her life on her face at that very moment. Buffy guessed that this was Willows dream, her and Buffy college students. Going through their college careers together, that also made Buffy realize that the reason Willow wanted her to come was as much her and it was for Willow.

"Will I don't think this is such a good idea," Buffy said. "I mean I am kind of behind everyone," she reasoned.

"What? No your not Buffy," Willow said and just then the teacher asked another questioned and Willow and everyone else raised their hands. Buffy sighed as she sat back and watched on and left the words go in one ear and out the other. At the moment she realized that college was no longer her place.

Just as she was about to get up and walk out the door and walk home Cordelia came running through the door. All eyes went on her and all Buffy could do was lower her head. "Well, well, well if it isn't Cordelia Chase, you know I heard once that you slept with the entire swim team and that is why they almost one that year," one guys said behind Buffy. Buffy had to hold in all her strength not to turn around and punch the guy. "It is true?" he asked.

"No," Cordelia said looking at Buffy a little upset that she wasn't standing up for her.

"I heard that she wasn't into guys anymore," Another person said. "I heard she is into girls," they added.

"That would explain why the cheerleaders were always so cheery," another person said.

That was it Buffy couldn't take it anymore she turned around and punched the one guy in the face knowing that she probably gave him a bloody nose, but the thing was, she didn't really care. She walked over to the other person who was saying stuff and picked him clear out of his seat, she gave him a sweet smile and then threw him onto the teacher's desk. She turned to Willow and shrugged and mouthed sorry before walking over to Cordelia.

"What do you say we get out of her so we can talk," Buffy asked and Cordelia nodded. As they walked out of the class room Buffy reached over and grabbed Cordelia's hand while bumping into some blonde haired kid. "Watch it," Buffy said.

"Sorry," he said as he hurried down the hall.

"Weird much," Cordelia commented as they made there way out into the sun.

When they sat at a picnic table Buffy looked at Cordelia. "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," she said. "Why…you didn't want me to come?" Cordelia asked.

"No, no it's not that it just that I didn't think you were coming until later," Buffy said. "I had a surprise and everything planned for when you got to the house, everyone was going to be gone and it was just going to be you and me," she said with a smile as she leaned over to give Cordelia a kiss but when Cordelia didn't return it Buffy opened her eyes feeling a little stupid. "What?"

"You had a romantic thingy planned?" Cordelia asked almost shocked. "Even after what happened last time we saw each other?" Cordelia asked remembering the little fight they had, which when she thought about it, was about nothing at all.

"Cordelia I love you, and what happen between us last time was nothing more than a spell that was cast by a scorned witch," Buffy said as she leaned forward again. "What was said was stuff that needed to be said but that doesn't mean any of it was true," she explained and then she leaned forward even more until her lips came into contact with Cordelia's. "Speaking of the part about no seeing each other that much I have an idea," Buffy said.

"And what's this idea?" Cordelia asked curious.

"Giles and everyone keeps telling me that I need a vacation so I talked it over with Faith and she's cool with it," she paused. "You and me go on a vacation…like out honeymoon that we never got," Buffy said with a smile. "What do you say?" she asked.

"Are you serious?" Cordelia asked and Buffy nodded. "Hell yeah I think we need a vacation, to spend some time together that never ever happens anymore," she said. "When we leave?" she asked.

"In a week, which give you plenty of time to tell Angel you need that day off." Buffy explained. Cordelia jumping into her arms and kissing her all over that face unexpectedly knocked Buffy off her feet. Buffy just accepted it happily; her and Cordelia really needed this vacation to get to know one another again. This was something that everyone could gain from.

Just then as they were sitting there everyone around them started to move at super speed and Buffy and Cordelia just looked at them. "Um…Buffy what's going on?" Cordelia asked.

"I have no idea just then Buffy felt something on her sweater that she had recently took off, it was some sort of pin so Buffy took it off. "Ew, I would so never wear this," she said and it suddenly poofed into thin air. "I think we better show this to Giles," Buffy said as she got up and her and Cordelia started to walk away as everyone returned to normal daily speed.

**_Magic Box_**

Buffy and Cordelia walked into the Magic Box briskly looking for Giles, they had no idea what the hell was going on but whatever it was they knew it wasn't good. They checked his office but he wasn't there, they checked the basement but again nothing, finally they checked the training room and again they came up short. When they walked back into the main room they saw Anya walking through the front door.

"Anya do you know where Giles is?" Cordelia asked.

"Sorry he left awhile ago, said he had some important business to take care of," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Buffy looked at Cordelia with a frown. "I have to go met Xander at the construction place, I'm trying to find a job and so far it isn't working, so I guess I'll see you later," she said as she gave Cordelia a kiss and headed for the door. Cordelia just stood there unsure of what she should do.

**_Construction place_**

Buffy arrived at the construction site ahead of schedule. When she got there Xander was waiting for her in order to show her around the place and introduce her to the guys. But so far every group of guys they passed looked at her funny, almost like she wasn't man enough to do the job. Wait until she showed them that she may be smaller but she had twice their strength.

Xander walked her over to the last group of guys that she would met and they would also be the guys she would be working with, if this whole thing worked out. "Hey guys," Xander said as he approached them. "I have someone here that I would like you to met," he said as Buffy came walking up beside him.

"Who is this Xander, the lil misses?" they asked.

"Um…no," he said. "This is Buffy and I have assigned her to work with your group." She said with a smile. "So play nice," he said and then walked away.

"Hi, I'm Buffy," she said with a smile.

"Tony," one guys said. "That's Frank, Leo, Travis, and Mike," he said pointing to each one of them. "And we don't need no women in our group," he said. "I wouldn't want you to break a nail." He added and everyone else started laughing.

Buffy walked over to an iron bar that was estimated to way well over three hundred pounds and picked it up as if it weighed a messily ten pounds. "Where does this go?" she asked as she looked at the gyms before her.

"Over there," he stuttered out. As she walked away they all looked her way in awe. It took them two guys to lift the iron bar where she picked it up without any effort.

The rest of the day went sorta like that except eventually they told her that the long she takes the more she gets paid, because they get paid by the hour. She just shrugged it off and continued to do what she was doing because she really didn't feel like being there all day, she had someone she needed to get home to. When Buffy entered one of the rooms of the house or building they were currently building she took a seat to relax.

Just as she sat down she heard a noise behind her and when she turned around she saw a green slimy looking demon that was ready to chop her head off. She ducked as the demon swung the axe at her neck and as she ducked she rolled so she was on the other side of him. He may very well be stronger than her but there is no way that he's faster than her. So she used that to her advantage.

Just as she was about to strike the demon now in front of her she was hit from behind by another one of the same demon that seemed to come out of nowhere. She quickly got to her feet and started running until she saw a pole ahead of her so she jumped and grabbed the pull, in the process she swung herself around on it and propelled herself forward as she came into contact with the other demon sending him to the ground. She grabbed his sward just in time to turn and cut the other demons head off and the stuffed the sward in the other demons heart.

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy turned to the sound of a voice and she saw Tony standing there. "Answer me…Buffy," he said as he looked at her and then all around the place and when Buffy looked around to she saw that she did a number on the place. "This is going to take a long time to fix…um yeah your fired," he said to Buffy as he walked away from her.

Buffy hung her head as she walked past Xander making sure to give him her heard hat on the way out.

**_Magic Box_**

When Buffy walked into the Magic Box she saw Cordelia sitting with Anya at the round research table. She walked over to where her girlfriend was sitting and wrapped her arms around Cordelia. Cordelia just leaned back into the embrace with a warm smile on her face. Throughout the years of high school Cordelia hated Buffy, but then in college when she decided to stay in Sunnydale they grew closer, which meant that they became more comfortable around each other. Thus the reason they have such a good relationship, well most of the time, before they let their egos get the better of them.

"How is your job hunting going?" Cordelia asked as she turned around so she was facing Buffy. "Do I see Buffy the construction worker before me?" she asked with a little smirk.

"Sorry but no," Buffy said with a smile. "You see these demon's attacked and screwed it all up for me because I ended up wrecking the site…they weren't to happy about that," she said with a shrug.

"So when is you next job interview thingy?" Cordelia asked.

"Here actually," Buffy said with a smile. "I better get to work." She said as she walked over to where Anya was standing.

Just as Buffy made it toward Anya someone came walking through the door. "Buffy," Anya called out to her. "Go…help the customer." She said as she continued to cash someone out.

Buffy walked toward the person that just came into the store when another customer stopped her. "Excuse me?" he asked and Buffy turned around to look at him. "I was curious if you could help me pick out a candle for my and my girlfriends date tonight, you see it is our one year anniversary and I just want to do something nice," he said.

Buffy smiled and she looked through the candles and making sure to smell each one and then she decided. "Take the vanilla, no woman can resist the vanilla trust me I know," Buffy said as she remember when she had some serious groveling to do with Cordelia and she made sure to line their room with vanilla candles so she could make it up to her…and it worked.

"Thanks," the man said as he went to pay.

Buffy just nodded and walked over to the next customer. As she approached the next customer they started walking over to her. "May I help you?" Buffy asked in a nice polite voice.

"Yes I called a few days ago and pre ordered a mummy hand, the guy said that it would be in by today," she explained.

"Oh okay I'll go down into storage and see if it's there, I'll be back in a minute." Buffy said as she walked into the basement.

Cordelia sat at the table and looked at the guy Buffy had just helped out. He must have thought she was checking him out because he walked over to her with a sly look on his face. "Hi there," he said in what she thought he guessed to be his sexy voice.

""Don't even go there, I'm married," she said showing him her ring and he just shrugged as if it was no big deal. "To a girl," she added and his eye suddenly grew wider in realization. "Yeah, move along before she sees you," Cordelia said as the guys walked toward the front door.

Meanwhile Buffy was downstairs looking through all the boxes that Giles had down there, which lets face it was a lot. Finally she saw a box that was labeled mummy hand so she opened it thinking that it would be okay…big mistake. The mummy hand flung up and wrapped itself around her neck and began to strangle her. At first Buffy didn't know what to do, it was just a hand, so she didn't exactly know how to fight back. But she ended up grabbing it, throwing it down and then running a knife through it.

"Well I hope she doesn't mind a dead mummy hand," Buffy said as she grabbed the knife and took it upstairs to where the lady was waiting for her. "Look you get a free knife in the deal," Buffy said with a smile when she tried to hand her the knife.

"I'm sorry but I was told that I would have a real live mummy hand," The lady said before she walked out the door.

"How is your job hunting going?" Cordelia asked as she turned around so she was facing Buffy. "Do I see Buffy the construction worker before me?" she asked with a little smirk. Buffy looked at Cordelia as if she were crazy. "What?" she asked.

"Do you not remember having this conversation?" Buffy asked and it was her turn to get looked at as if she were crazy.

"Buffy you just got her…how did the construction thingy go?" she asked with a smile.

"I lost the job," Buffy said as she got up and walked toward Anya. "I know help the customers." Buffy said as she walked past a male customer and gave him a vanilla candle just as the lady was walking through the door. "Mummy hand right?" Buffy asked and the lady nodded with a smile. Buffy walked into the basement where Gils told her that he kept all the phone ordered items. On her way down she grabbed a pair of tongs. She saw the mummy hand this time just sitting there on the crate so she walked over to it slowly with tongs in hand. "Come on be a good mummy hand," she said as she walked closer to it. She got it with the tongs and held it down. Suddenly the hand started shaking and it eventually went limp. "Great what are the odds that silver kills mummy hands,' Buffy said as she put the hand in a nice neat little bag and brought it up to the lady.

The lady looked at Buffy oddly when she looked in the bag and Buffy just gave her a nice smile.

"How is your job hunting going?" Cordelia asked as she turned around so she was facing Buffy. "Do I see Buffy the construction worker before me?" she asked with a little smirk. Buffy didn't say anything instead she looked toward the door and saw the lady entering so she walked over to her once again just giving the man the vanilla candle and walking right past the lady and headed downstairs.

This time Buffy managed to get a hold of the mummy hand but when she brought it up to the lady it began to strangle her. And Buffy stood there trying to get the hand off but it wasn't working.

"How is your job hunting going?" Cordelia asked as she turned around so she was facing Buffy. "Do I see Buffy the construction worker before me?" she asked with a little smirk. Buffy ignored her and went right past the man and the lady to walk out the front door. Giles and everyone watched her walk out but then they watched her walk back in when she came through the training room area. "Buffy?"

"You have got to be kidding me," Buffy said as she looked at the scene before her. When the bell rang above the door Buffy walked over to it and ripped it off the wall and everyone looked at her funny.

"How is your job hunting going?" Cordelia asked as she turned around so she was facing Buffy. "Do I see Buffy the construction worker before me?" she asked with a little smirk.

"I didn't get it," Buffy said as she finally realized what she had to do. Buffy walked over and gave the man the vanilla candle and then walked over to the lady. "A mummy hand right…I was told you were coming," she said and the lady nodded with a smile. "Buffy went into the basement grabbed the mummy hand and put it in a box and then brought it up to the lady. "Please be careful because you never know what that's capable of," Buffy said as she watched that man and the women walk out the store.

"I have to say I'm impressed," Anya said as she looked at Buffy. "I didn't think you could do it," she added.

"Same here," Giles said. "Bravo." He added.

"I don't know what there talking about, I know you could do it," Cordelia said as she walked over to where they were all standing.

"That's why you said 'I hope she doesn't fall flat on her face'" Anya said as she looked back and forth between Cordelia and Buffy.

"I never said that," Cordelia said as Buffy said her and accusing stair.

"You know what, it's okay," Buffy said and she slipped her nametag off and placed it on the countertop in front of her. "I think my days in retail are done," she said with a smile as she walked past them all.

"Are you mad?" Cordelia asked.

"No," Buffy said as she opened the front door and walked out of the Magic Box. Leave the other three there to think about things.

"Hey…she undercharged them for the mummy hand," Anya commented.

**_Summers house_**

Buffy walked into her house and it bright and nice and that was something that she really didn't want right now. So she headed to the only place where she knew that she could get some darkness and not have to worry about anything. She headed toward the basement.

She walked down the stairs in the basement and instantly she was insulted with the smell of leather. Buffy knew that this was a place that Faith sometimes came when she needed time to herself and that was what she was hoping to do, but she couldn't get that lucky. Buffy looked over at the washing machine and saw Faith sitting on top of it.

"What are you doing down here?" Buffy asked as she walked over to where Faith was sitting and hopped up on the drying machine to sit beside her slaying partner. "And where is Spike, I thought I told him he could stay here," she saw as she looked in the corner and saw a bed and a bag of some clothes.

"I guess he took off," Faith said. "Said he needed to get out of here," she added. "I heard that he was still trying to get back with me and when he heard about me and Red he was hurt," she finished.

"I could imagine," Faith looked at Buffy with a curious stair. "I mean before you came back he had it bad for me," she said. "And then he found out that Cordelia and I were together," she paused. "And then you come and he falls for you and then it turns out that you don't drive stick anymore either," Buffy said with a shrugged of her shoulder.

"Hey! I go both ways thank you very much," Faith said. "And I never turned him down, what happened between me and Red was a mistake, I never wanted it to happen. But even a slayer can get drunk once in a while and that's what happen, we were both drunk, unfortunately mine didn't last that long and I knew what happened before she did," Faith said. "I feel like shit about so don't say anything," Faith added.

Just then Buffy looked at Faith. "Do you ever wonder 'what if'?" Buffy asked.

"'What if' what?" Faith asked confused.

"What if I never ended up with Cordelia and you came back to Sunnydale a little sooner, what would have happened between us?" she asked.

"Everyday B, everyday," Faith said with a smile. "But as much as I love you and am terrified of Queenie," Faith added and was rewarded with a slight laugh from Buffy.

They continued to sit there in silence just thinking about the conversation that just happened between them. They didn't know where this would take them because they were so used to fighting with each other any chance they got but now they had a civil conversation and they were going to walk away with no bruises. As they sat there in silence neither one of them noticed Cordelia sitting on the staircase with a pissed off look in her eyes.

"Well I have to go and pack…me and Cordy have a big weekend planned," she said and she started to walk away.

"Have fun B…you deserve it," Faith said as she Buffy left her alone in the basement. Cordelia made sure to make it out of the basement before Buffy realized she was there.

When Buffy existed the basement Cordelia was sitting in one of the stools. "Hey, why didn't you tell me you were here?" Buffy asked.

"I didn't want to brake the moment between slayers," Cordelia said coldly.

"You heard?"

"Every word," she paused. "You ready to go because we need this vacation to save this relationship." She said coldly.

"Save it all we did was talk," Buffy said. "It wasn't like I slept with her," she said. "Or even kissed her for hat matter."

"Yeah I know but you talked…about what it would be like if I wasn't around and if this vacation doesn't go as planned you are going to know who it feels for me to not be around." She said.

"You can't be serious," Buffy said. "They were only words."

Cordelia didn't say anything instead she just started at her. "Give me ten minutes to pack," Buffy said and she headed up stairs to pack and when she entered her room she saw a lone vanilla candle. S he walked over to it and picked up the note.

_I'm sorry about what happened at the Magic Box_

_Love Cordelia_

Buffy grabbed the candle and the note and stuck them in her bag. She put some clothes in there and then walked out of her room to hopefully go on the vacation that would save her marriage.

……………

**AN: I hope you liked it. I know it took me a long time to write this one and I'm sorry for that. But I need to tell you that I am going to take a break from this story so a little while, but I'll be back so don't worry. Maybe only a week or two break so I can get my idea's and stories back on track. **


	38. The vacation

**Buffy and Cordeila**

"**Season 5 and up"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………

**Chapter 36: The vacation **

**_Buffy and Cordelia's room_**

Buffy couldn't sleep there was something about the idea of going away from Sunnydale for a few days that made her a little uneasy. For example what if something happened, if some new evil decided to rear it's ugly head while she was away. How would her friends deal? What was going to happen in the whole love triangle between Faith, Willow and Tara? Is Willow going to stay with Faith or go back to Tara? And she knew that if something like that happened than Willow was going to need her by her side for it...so what if she wasn't there…then what happens?

Buffy turned and looked at a sleeping Cordelia lying next to her. She didn't know if this vacation is what the needed but she figured it couldn't hurt…right? She would let everyone deal with the evil and demony things that come along while she's away so long as her and Cordelia fix what's wrong with them. Because Cordelia means everything to her and she doesn't want to give her up.

Buffy remember the time they first met and Cordelia wanted to be friends. But all that mattered to her then was whether or not Buffy was cool enough to hang out with her. So naturally when Buffy basically threw her friendship back in her face to hang out with Willow and Xander she was crushed. And not because she lost a friend to Willow and Xander but the fact that someone would rather hang out with then instead of her. It made her question her motives, if only for a second. Cordelia had told her this a while ago, when they were still just friends.

It was a night when she was complaining about something stupid that Riley did and Cordelia was there to listen. For a long while Buffy would wonder why she stayed in Sunnydale, why she didn't go away to some better college that she had gotten accepted to. Buffy did end up figuring it out after her and Cordelia got together. Buffy sat up in the bed and swung her legs over the edge. She looked into the darkness of her room. It scared her a little bit when she felt more comfortable in the darkness that in the light.

The next thing Buffy knew Cordelia had her arms around her waist and was sitting behind her. "You know I remember the first time I realized my feeling for you," she started to say and Buffy just listened because it clamed her down just to hear her voice. "It was awhile ago, when Faith first came to town and I was still with Xander. You had just come into the Bronze with a red and white dress on. We had all been discussing your new boyfriend possibilities, for some reason you always seemed to be the topic of conversation." She paused for a second to take a breath. "You had just come over and where telling us that you were going out with someone, and then Faith came over and put her arm around you. And for some reason a sudden urge to kill Faith for touching you came upon me…and as we all know I didn't act on the urge." Buffy smile. "But it was at that moment that I realized that I had more than just friendship feelings for you."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Buffy asked confused because Cordelia had never been one to hide her feelings.

"Because we were in High School and my reputation meant more to me than happiness," she said. "It was later on when you got together with Riley that I felt like I lost you for good. Because as much as it pains me to say it he was a great guy for you," she said.

Buffy stood up and turned around. She straddles Cordelia's lap on the bed and smiled. "Yeah but you're the perfect women for me," she said as she placed a light kiss on her lips. When she pulled away she looked into Cordelia's eyes. "Really, I can't even imagine my life without you," Buffy said with all seriousness.

"Hopefully you won't ever have to," Cordelia said in return. Cordelia kissed Buffy softly and the next thing she knew she was being leaned back on the bed. "Buff as much as I want to do this, we do have to be up pretty early in the morning to catch our plan." She said with a smile.

"Unless we just don't go," Buffy said. "We could camp out in her for a few days," she suggested.

Cordelia let out a small laugh. "As mush as that idea pleases me I thing we really need some time alone. And I mean alone, not where our friend are downstairs or across the hall," she said with a smile. "Nice try though," she said.

"Thanks I try," Buffy said with a small laugh as she rolled of Cordelia and looked at her as she propped her hand up. "You know I love you right, no matter what happens with this vacation I want you to know that I do love you." Buffy said.

"I know," she said. "And the same goes for you," Cordelia said.

Buffy smiled as she got back under her covers and Cordelia did the same. It was the first time in months that Buffy felt like her and Cordelia would be okay, that nothing would tear them apart. Buffy feel back asleep looking at the one she loved more than life itself.

**_Morning_**

Buffy was up that morning before Cordelia, before anyone for that matter. She had the house to herself before she left it for a few days. Her and Cordelia were going up to her families cabin for a few days, to put their relationship back together. At first Buffy wanted to go somewhere close but Cordelia convinced her that her friends could handle the Hellmouth for a few days while she was away. Thus they are going further away than originally planned. Plus Faith is here to keep everyone safe.

Buffy looked out the window as she saw the morning just coming over the horizon, it was just turning from dark to light. She had seen this once before but that was only when she was fighting for her life, and she ended up giving up her life anyway to save the world. All the other times she was out slaying she always came back a couple of hours before the sun rose, or she was just too tired to realize it, but this was the first time she actually noticed it. Maybe it was a sign.

Buffy took the last sip of the coffee she had been holding, it was now cold. As it went down she turned her head toward the stairs and saw Faith coming down them. "Well, I never expected to see you up before noon…ever," Buffy, said to Faith as she took a seat next to her. "What's up?" Buffy asked as she looked at her dark haired slaying partner.

"Funny B," Faith said as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "Actually there is something I need to talk to you about," she said as she sat in the stool across from Buffy. "It's about Willow," she added.

"Oh," Buffy said not really knowing what else to say. "What about her?" she asked.

"I believe that I could really feel something for her," she started.

"But…" Buffy said knowing that there was a 'but' in there somewhere.

"But…the only person I think about when I'm around her is you," she said. "And I know that you have Cordelia and she is the only one you want but I don't want Red to feel that I am only with her because she thinks I think I have a chance with you," she paused. "Did that make any sense?" she asked with a smile.

"Strangely yeah," Buffy said with a nod. "The only way you can show Willow that you like her and that you want to be with only here is to tell her that. And be honest, tell her that you have feelings for me that aren't going away but you like her more, and you want to be with her more." Buffy paused. "But the question you have to ask yourself is if she wants you or if she wants Tara…" Buffy trailed off.

"When did you become so insightful on this topic?" Faith asked. "The Buffy I remember never knew what to do on the topic of love." She said with a smile.

"I went through the same thing with Cordelia and Angel." She said with a smile. "She always thought that I just wanted to be with him and I was just settling for her. At first I tried to show her that no matter what all I wanted was her and not Angel and when that didn't work I came straight out and told her and she asked why I didn't just do that in the first place," Buffy said as she looked down at her hands. "If you really feel like you could care for Will that tell her because even as corny as this sounds the truth is the best way to go." She said with a smile.

"Your so gay B," Faith said with a smile.

"And from what you tell me so are you," Buffy said with a laugh. They sat there in silence just watching the sun come over the horizon. She couldn't remember the last time that her and Faith actually sat and talked about something like this. Truth be told Faith wasn't always the first to share what she was feeling so that was that, and maybe why they never ended up together. Maybe if Faith had told her what she was feeling than they might have just ended up together in the end.

"B…"

"Yeah?"

"Why is it that you and me aren't together now?" she asked.

"We both went different ways Faith and we couldn't help that," she said. "If things were different that we might have ended up together but because moment right here I am glad that were just friends and nothing more," she said truthfully. They remained silent.

**_Willow's room_**

Willow sat in her bed looking ahead of her as the sun was rising outside. She knew Faith was downstairs with Buffy so it didn't bother her that she had woken up alone. But the truth was that she really didn't like the idea of waking up to Faith every morning because Faith wasn't Tara and Tara is whom she loves.

Faith was great and she really was a good girlfriend if someone give her that chance, but she doubted she was the right one for her. Faith is a slayer and a slayer needs a certain type of person to love them. Someone that won't worry when they don't come home at a reasonable hour, a person that fully understands the risks they take every night. Okay so maybe she had that last quality but she wasn't right for Faith. Faith needed a bad girl or at least another slayer…not a shy witch.

"Willow?" Willow heard a voice from the doorway and when she looked up she saw that Cordelia was standing there. "Can I come in?" she asked.

"Yeah," Willow said as she moved over on the bed so Cordelia could sit down. "What's up?" she asked as she noticed the concerned look on Cordelia's face.

"Nothings wrong with me…it is more you that I'm worried about," she said. Cordelia walked over and sat next to Willow on the bed. "I know that you and Faith have been sleeping together," Willow widened her eyes in shock. "What? Your not the quietest person," Cordelia said with a smile. "And I thought Buffy was loud." She added and her and Willow shared a laugh. "But I know your using her," she said serious now. "I know that you really want Tara back and your hoping that your being with Faith will make Tara realize how much she loves you," she said. "But I am warning you, don't break Faith's heart, you never know what she is capable of," Cordelia said.

"I know, trust me I know, but I can't stop. It is almost like a part of me wants to stay with Faith, because she is so dangerous, and you never really know what she is going to do next…you know?" she asked. "Have you ever felt like that?"

"Only every time I remember who it is I am married to," Cordelia said. "But that's who they are, they're slayer, it is there job to be unpredictable. Because if they weren't they would never make it home at night…and we don't want that." She said.

"Yeah, but then there is that part of me that wants to go with the safeness, with Tara." She said. "I don't know what to do because either way I am going to hurt one of them," she said.

"I know but you'll hurt the one less if you don't kept leading them on making them think that they have some sort of chance with you…it is not fair to either of them and you know it," Cordelia said. Cordelia started to laugh and Willow gave her a weird look. "I was just thinking how much drama Buffy and I are going to have to face when we get back," she said. "You guys have drama and we are just down the hall," she said. "It is going to be like World War 3 when we come home," she said.

"I am sure we can handle things around her for a few days while you guys are away." Willow said with a smile. Suddenly she looked at Cordelia more seriously. "Do you think you guys will make it through this…in one piece I mean," she asked.

"I hope so," Cordelia said truthfully. "Personally there is no one in this world that I would rather be with then the women downstairs," she added.

Willow smiled. "I remember when you guys couldn't even stand to be around each other. The each grow in silence as they remembered a time when Buffy and Cordelia hated each other. Which when they thought about it really wasn't that long ago. Willow remembered it as if it were yesterday. Both Buffy and Cordelia were running for homecoming queen.

**Flashback**

"**So you really are giving out money, huh?" Buffy said as she walked up Cordelia who was talking with a group of nerds, if she remembers right they are from the chess club. **

"**Is that any more tacky than your faux 'I'm shy but deep' campaign posters?" Cordelia says as she turns and looks at Buffy. As she looks into her eyes she can't help the feelings that come over her. Why does she have to like her so much? They only way she seems to so her feelings is by pretending to hate her. But she could never tell Buffy because Buffy would laugh in her face. **

"**Yes," came Buffy's quick reply. **

"**This whole trying to be like me really isn't funny anymore." Cordelia said. The group of nerds behind her began to walk away. **

"**I was NEVER trying to be like you, and when was it funny?" Buffy said growing angry. **

"**I don't see why your pathetic need to recapture your glory days gives you the right to splinter my vote."**

"**How can you think it's okay to talk to people like this? Do you have parents?" Buffy couldn't believe this, it was like she didn't think before she spoke.**

"**Yeah. Two of them... unlike some people." Cordelia said before she realized what she was saying. Once she said it she felt bad because a hurt look passed through Buffy's eyes. **

"**Your brain isn't even connected to your mouth, is it?" Was the only response Buffy could think of. **

**Neither one of them saw Willow and Xander walk over to them, "Why don't you do us both a favor and stay out of my way?"**

"**Don't EVER do that again." Buffy says after Cordelia placed her hands on her shoulder to push Buffy away. **

"**You're sick, you know that?" Cordelia said with a look of disgust. **

"**Okay, let's not say something we'll, uh, regret later..." Xander said trying to clam down his girlfriend and his best friend. **

"**You crazy freak!" Cordelia shouts in Buffy's direction. **

"**Vapid whore!" Buffy screamed right back.**

"**...like that!" Xander said trying desperately to pull Cordelia away. **

"**What did you call me!" She asked not believe what came out of the blonde mouth. **

**End Flashback**

Cordelia and Willow just sat there in silence as they remembered that day. The feelings that were running through Cordelia at the time were a mix of anger and love. She liked Buffy back then and she knew that Buffy was the person that she wanted to be with. But she never would have admitted it because Cordelia Chase just doesn't swing that way. But when she entered college and she saw Buffy go for Riley she figured it was about time to go after what she wanted.

_**Downstairs**_

Buffy and Faith were still talking about things when Cordelia and Willow made their way downstairs. Buffy noticed that Cordelia had carried down both hers and Buffy's bag. She walked over to where her best friend and her wife were standing. She smiled at them both as she bent down to pick up the bags and she proceed to bring them out to the car.

As she packed the car she looked up to see her sister standing in the window of her room. She was scared for Dawn, yet she would never admit it. After what happened with Glory last year all she wanted to do was protect her sister, and there was no way she could do that if she was on a vacation. As she walked back into the house she could hear Cordelia talking to Faith and Willow.

"You ready?" asked as she entered the kitchen. "The car is packed and ready," she said with a smile.

"I'm ready," Cordelia said. She gave a hug to both Willow and Faith before she walked out of the kitchen leaving Buffy to say her good-byes.

"Okay I am only going to be gone for a few days, I want the house in home piece when I get home," she said with a smile as she hugged Willow. When she walked over to Faith she gave her a weird look. "Do we hug? Are you a hugger?" she asked.

"Not really but for you I'll make an exception." Faith said as she pulled Buffy into a hug shock both Buffy and Willow. "Now don't get any idea's because that was strictly a one time thing," Faith said with a smirk.

"I really hope this works out for you guys," Willow said.

"So do I," Buffy said as she looked at her best friend. "So do I," she said as she turned and walked out of the house and got into the passenger seat of Cordelia car. They sat in the car for a few minutes before Cordelia backed out of the driveway and started down the road toward her parents cabin. They rode in silence, neither one of then really knowing where to start. This in itself was uncomfortable because they always knew what to say to each other, they were never shy about telling one another what was going on. So what made this time any different?

Cordelia looked out of the corner of her eye at Buffy sitting in the passenger seat. This was it; this was the trip that would decide if the stayed together or if they went their separate ways. She really didn't want to lose Buffy, not after it took her so long to get her. Cordelia watched as the sun would catch her hair just right and it would shine. The way her hazel eyes glimmered in the sunlight. For this sight right here Buffy looked beautiful, not that she didn't usually. It just from this position it was easy to see why Buffy was so easy to fall for, from just one look that is.

"Buffy?" Cordelia said and Buffy turned to look at her. "Do you remember the time when we told your family that we were together?" she asked and Buffy smiled. "You were so scared," she added.

"I wanted them to accepted that I was in love with a girl, and most of all I guess I wanted them to accept you. Because truth be told Mom wasn't always your biggest fan," Buffy said. "Dawn I wanted to understand that I loved you and that no matter who I was in love with it would affect her. You know my sister she would have been the biggest drama queen about it because she had a gay sister. She thought for sure she would be made fun of for the rest of her life, but that is until they found who it was her sister was dating." Buffy said with a smile.

"What can I say my reputation proceeds me," Cordelia said with a shrug.

"I just wanted them to love you as much as I do," she said. "And I think they do," she said. Another silence fell over them. "I want you to know that no matter what happens on this trip I will never stop loving you," Buffy said breaking the short silence.

"Ditto," Cordelia said as she reached over and grabbed Buffy's hand. They rode in silence again but this time they were just enjoying one another's company. Buffy watched as the scenery went by her window. They trees, they sun as it came in and out of the leaves. The animals running in and out of the street so an oncoming car wouldn't hit them. Everything looked so peaceful that it was hard to believe what came out at night. Sometimes Buffy forgot about this calmness that claimed the town during the day because she was so used to the darkness. She didn't want to be like that, she wanted to remember what it was like to be clam and hopefully this vacation would do that.

_**Buffy's house**_

They were all gathered at Buffy house now, Willow had called them all and told them to get her as quickly as they could. For the sound of her voice she knew something was up and it wasn't a good something either. He and Anya had gotten there as quickly as possible. When he walked into Buffy's house he saw Willow at the computer and Faith hovering over her shoulder.

"What's up?" he asked as he walked over to the two women. They looked at him with a smile on their faces. "What?" he asked confused by the smile because from the way Willow sounded on the phone something bad was happening. "You two are creeping me out." She stated.

They turned the computer towards him and his eyes widened. "This has to be Faith's idea," he commented.

"Hey!" Faith said.

"Actually it was my idea," Willow said to Xander placing a hand on Faith's arm. "What you don't want to do it?" she asked.

"No I don't…this isn't even your house," he said.

"Actually it is," Willow said. "This is where I live Xander I help Buffy with bills when I can and other stuff like that," she said. "I can't believe you of all people don't want to do this," she said.

"Yeah but Will, this is something that could…" he trailed of thinking of the right words. "That's funny I lost my train of thought," he looked at Willow and she had a evil smile on her face. "That's just wrong," he said with a smile. Then he shuck his head to get rid of what he was thinking but it didn't work. "Okay," he said. "But I want you to know that if Buffy and Cordelia find out I had nothing to do with this," he said.

"You got it X-man I will make sure that if Buffy and Cordelia find I'll take the blame. Since I am the only here not afraid to stand up to them," Faith said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm not scared," Dawn and Anya said at the same time.

"Listen okay, if your going to do this you have to do it right," Xander said as he moved to sit in front of the computer. "There are certain things that you can say on a flyer and certain things you can't," he said. "For example hosted by Willow Rosenberg…I think that has to go," he said sarcastically. Willow watched him type in things that she never would have put in there. "You have to remember whom your talking to," he said as he continued to type away at the computer. Willow was impressed on how enhanced his computer skill had gotten.

Xander turned backed away from the computer and let everyone have a look. "That's much better," Faith said as she slapped Xander on the shoulder. "Now print one off and I'll go down to the copier and have the copy about what 1,000?" she asked.

"Faith I don't even think there are 1,000 people in Sunnydale," Dawn said from where she was sitting on the couch. "I'd have to say about 200 at most," she said with a smile.

"Alright 200 it is," Faith, said as she grabbed the paper from the printer. "Dawn you want to some along?" she asked Buffy's little sister. "I really don't know where this copying place is," she said with a smile.

"Sure," Dawn said as she got up of the couch in a hurry. "Buffy would so never left me do this," she said with a smile.

Faith walked over and kissed Willow on the cheek. "We'll be back in an hour…at most," she said with a smile. "See ya then," she said as her and Dawn walked out of the house.

"Okay now what?" Willow asked.

"Anya and I are going to go down to the store and pick up some beer and munchies," Xander said.

"What can I do?" Willow asked. "After all this was my idea," she said.

"Why don't you go and get some music," he said. "Because once the sun goes down we are going to have a house full of people," he said with a smile. "I hope your ready for this step Will," he said and him and Anya walked out of the house.

Willow stood alone in the living room. "Why do I have a feeling that this is a really bad idea?" she asked to on one.

"Because it isn't like you," a voice said.

Willow turned around and saw Tara standing in the doorway. Willow didn't know what to do it was like she was frozen in place. "Tara?" she asked as if she didn't believe what she was seeing. "Oh my God Tara," she said as she walked over to where Tara was standing. As soon as they meet Willow's lips were on Tara's. "I missed you so much," she said into Tara's neck.

"What about Faith?" Tara asked. Willow hung her head a backed away from Tara. "Is what you have with her as good as what we had?" she asked her voice lashed with anger.

"No," Willow said. "It's better," she said as she walked away from Tara. "I don't want to hurt you but with Faith it's all different and unexpected." She said. "And I like that," she added.

"So the reason you cheated on me was because I am predictable?" she asked.

"No that not what happened," Willow said. "I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing," she said.

"So she took advantage of you?" Tara asked.

"No…you don't understand!" Willow said getting mad too.

"Then help me understand because I want to," she said.

"I don't love you anymore!" Willow said before she realized what she was saying. She placed a hand over her mouth as if wanting to bring back what she said. She dropped her hand realizing that the damage had been done. "I feel out of love with you awhile ago before Faith," she said. "I don't know the exact time and place but I couldn't help it, I didn't think of you that way anymore. So when Faith came along I started to feel things for her that I hadn't felt in a long time," she said.

"So you couldn't have the original slayer so you went to the one that isn't even supposed to be here?" Tara asked as tears came down her face.

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked confused.

"Don't act like I'm stupid. I noticed it the first time we started going out…you wanted Buffy," she said. "You were always trying to get her approval on things, you always wanted her to notice what it was you were up to," she said. "I never told you this but the first time we made love I watched you while you slept," she paused. "And you were thinking of her afterwards, you were calling out to her and I heard you," she said. "Just let me know were you thinking of her all the times we were together?" she asked.

"No…it was just that night." Willow said as tears came from her eyes. "Because ironically enough that was the night she told me she had a thing for Cordelia," she said. "After that night it was no one but you," she said. "I did love you Tara, more than life." She said.

"Funny cause that's what they all say after they dump me," Tara said as she hung her head. "I loved you Willow…a lot. I would have done anything for you." She paused as she looked at the red head. "Can you say they same about Faith?" she asked as she turned and walked out the back door to the Summers' backyard.

Willow stood there looking at the place that Tara had just been standing. "Thank you Tara," Willow said as she realized what Tara had done. Tara had helped her realize the feelings she had developed for Faith even when she didn't want to know. She had her realize that she was not in love with her anymore and that she shouldn't feel guilty form falling for Faith. That she should move on. And she was finally ready to.

_**Cordelia's parents cabin**_

When they arrived at the cabin it was just begin to turn to night. She hoped Faith would be able to handle the slayer back home, not that she doubted her sister slayer, it's just that she doesn't know what to do if she isn't out slaying at night. They walked into Cordelia's parents cabin and Buffy set the bags down by the stairs. She looked around and the cabin was something she didn't expect from Cordelia's family…it was kinda small.

"Take a look around," Cordelia said as she walked into another room. Buffy walked into what she assumed was the living room and it look just like those cabins you see in the movies. There was a fire place with a picture of the woods above it, basically instead of having a window there. And when you turned around the room there was one couch, a big comfy chair, and a love seat. When you wanted closer to the kitchen you could see I nice wooden table with wooden chairs. When Buffy entered the kitchen all the cupboards were wooden and even the refrigerator was wooden.

Her eyes can to rest on Cordelia standing in front of the sink with her arms across her chest looking at her. "What?" Buffy asked as she walked over to her and placed her hand on Cordelia's hips bringing her closer. "I love this place," she said. "And I love you," she added.

Cordelia brought her arms up so they were around Buffy's neck. "I know that," she said as she kissed her lightly on the forehead. "So what do you want to do first…we have the whole cabin to ourselves for the weekend," she said as she walked away from Buffy to get a drink out of the refrigerator. She tossed Buffy a bottle of spring water.

"I know what I wanna do," she said with a raised eyebrow. "What do you wanna do?" she asked with a smile.

Cordelia laughed a little. "Well as fun as that sounds…" she said as she walked out of the kitchen with Buffy following close behind. Cordelia took a seat at the table. "I think we should talk about some stuff," she said seriously.

"We have the whole cabin to ourselves and you want to talk," Buffy said in disbelief.

"Yup," Cordelia answered.

Buffy took a seat in front of her and put her drink on the table. She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at her wife. "What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Cordelia looked at Buffy, "If your going to act like a bitch than I'm not going to talk about anything. I am simply going to sit her and stair at you," she said.

"Me…I'm the one being the bitch. You bring us her to fix our relationship and all you want to do is talk. Trust me when I say that the only problem in this relationship is not the conversation," she said. "Because lately it seems that all we do is talk," she added. Cordelia just looked at her. "What?" she asked.

"You're starting to sound a lot like Faith," she said. "Get some get gone," she added. "Hasn't that been the theme in our relationship since I moved to L.A., I come to see you and it seems that all you want is sex." She said.

"That's not true," Buffy said.

"It's not?" Cordelia question.

"When's the last time we made love?" she asked.

"Two weeks," Buffy answered instantly. Then she caught on. "Oh God," she said as she placed her hands on her forehead.

"What's wrong Buffy?" she asked.

Buffy looked away before she looked back at Cordelia. When she looked at Cordelia she had tears in her eyes. "Where should I start?" she asked with a smile and a little laugh.

"At the beginning."

"Well let's just start with when I saw Willow and Tara drifting apart." She paused. "I know I should compare our relationship to there but I couldn't help it. I saw Willow spending more time with Faith and less time with Tara. Willow stopped going to Tara with her questions, instead she would go to you, Xander or me. And as that was happening it was happening to us too. Our conversations weren't as long because we were always so busy." She paused again. "So I guess when the whole Willow Faith thingy happened at the wedding I was worried that it would happen to us to. That you would get bored and move on to someone else. That you would stop loving me…and I didn't want to lose you," she finished.

Cordelia got up from her chair and walked over to where Buffy was sitting. She brought the blonde into her arms. "That would never happen to us," she said. Buffy looked at her asking her how she knew that. "Because I love you way too much to do something like that. And I don't think it's possible for me to stop loving you," she added. Cordelia sat there with Buffy just holding her in her arms.

_**Buffy's house**_

Willow, Xander, Dawn, Faith, and Anya were all sitting on the couch watching what was happening in front of them. Their little party had grown a little out of control for them. People were everywhere. Willow was wondering when someone was going to call the police since the music has grown louder that what was aloud. All of them have already tried to get everyone out, all but Faith. She told Willow that if she wanted everyone out she would do it. Willow didn't think she would be able to do it without breaking anyone's bones so she said no thanks.

Just as Willow was about to get up and tell everyone to leave and if no one listened she would let Faith handle it the door opened. _Great more people. _Willow thought as everyone's head turned toward the door. But the person who walked through the door surprised them all. He was not who they expected to be walking through the Summers' house anytime soon.

He walked over to where Willow was standing and smiled. "Oh my God…Oz?" she asked. She looked at the man before her that still held a special place in her heart. "Oz? What are you doing here?" she asked still not being able to take her eyes off of him.

"I came to see you," he said. He looked around at all the people in the house. "I heard you were having a party," he said with a smile. "Hey guys," he said to the rest of them before his eyes settled on Willow again.

"Hey Oz, long time no see," Faith said as she step out for behind Willow. "What have you been up to man?" she asked.

"Nothing much, just working on keeping the wolf under control and such," he said. "Can we perhaps talk with a little less noise?" he asked.

Everyone nodded before Anya spoke up. "We are having trouble getting everyone out," she said bluntly. Oz smiled and then he started to walk around the room asking every politely to leave. The ones that didn't listen he beside to add a little growl to it and soon everyone started to file out of the house. "Why didn't that work when we tried it?" Anya asked in disbelief as she watched everyone exit the house.

Oz walked back over to where they were sitting. "Now we can talk," he said with a smile as he and the rest of the gang walked over to the dinning room table. "So what's new with everyone?" he asked.

"Buffy and Cordelia got married," Dawn, blurted out. Then she blushed. "They are at Cordelia's parents cabin right now for some time to themselves." She explained.

"Buffy and Cordelia got married? When did they get together?" he asked.

"They got together about a three four months after you left, Riley left Buffy. So her and Cordelia started to hang out more and soon a relationship developed." Xander explained. "Trust me when I say it took us all by storm," he said with a smile.

"What about you and Anya?" Oz asked looking at Anya smiling.

"We are getting married," she said with a smile as she showed him the ring.

"Dawn?" he asked.

"You know how Riley left?" Xander asked seeing as how Dawn was unable to say anything. _Seems someone has a crush. _He thought to himself. Oz nodded to answer the question. "Well he came back thinking he would still be able to get together with Buffy…yeah that didn't work out to well. So he and Dawnie started to become friend and eventually a nice relationship developed," Xander explained.

"It's like one big love triangle," Oz said.

"That about sums it up," Willow said.

"What about you Will...where is Tara?" he asked.

"Tara and I are no longer Tara and I," she said. "There was thing whole big thing that happened, I really don't want to get into it," she said.

"Anyone new in your life?" he asked.

"Since when did you start asking so many questions?" she asked and he just shrugged. Willow looked in the direction of where Faith was playing with her fingers. Then she remembered the conversation that she had with Tara. "Actually yeah…there is someone new in my life," she said and Faith looked at her. "Faith," she said. Oz's eyes widened. "Faith and I are together now," she said.

He looked back and forth between Faith and Willow and neither one of them budged to tell him that it was some kind of joke. "Well," he said. "That was unexpected." They all sat in silence for a little while before they all started to laugh.

"So how long are you in town?" Dawn asked.

"I was hoping to stay awhile this time," he paused. "You think you have room for a werewolf?" he asked.

"There is always room for you Oz," a voice said from behind the group and they all turned to see Buffy and Cordelia standing there. He got up off his chair and met Buffy half way for a hug. "It's good to see you," she said.

"What are you guys doing back so soon…you left this morning," Willow said and she snapped her figured behind her back. Soon the whole house was as they left it.

"We figured out that the whole thing was one big misunderstanding," Cordelia said. "And we decided to come back because Buffy didn't want the house to burn down while she was gone," she said with a smile. "Hey Oz," she added.

"Hey," he said. "The house would have fallen to the ground with the party they had going on here," he said with seriousness as he looked at Buffy and Cordelia. Before he knew what was happening Xander, Anya, Dawn, Willow and Faith were running out of the house being chased by Buffy and Cordelia. "Just like old times," he said with a smile.

…………………

**AN: I know it's been awhile but I am finally back to it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. I decided to bring Oz back...what would you guys think of a possible Dawn/Oz pairing? hmmm...**


	39. A room with a view

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………

**Chapter 39: Room with a view**

**_Angel Investigations_**

As Cordelia walked up to the Angel Investigations building she noticed that the lights were still on, which meant they were still awake or they left the lights on. Knowing Angel she went with the idea that they were still awake, or Angel was anyway. As she walked toward the doorway she didn't know why but she started to get nervous.

It had been a little over two weeks since she has last seen or eve talked to Angel or Doyle. Sure she told them that she was going on a vacation but she never told them how long. She hopped they didn't think she was died and replaced her…not that they could replace her.

She opened the door to the office and the first thing she noticed was that there was a huge stack of papers on her desk. _Nope they didn't replace me. _She thought as she closed the door behind her. She walked past her desk and into Angel's office. Doyle was sitting in the chair with his back to the door and so was Angel. But Angel was rocking a little bit and then Cordelia saw his stop, which signaled that he knew she was standing there. Which is a plus because she was worried that he had forgotten about her.

Angel turned around in his chair and saw Cordeila standing there, then Doyle poked his head out from behind the chair was sitting on and he saw Cordelia and smiled. Doyle got up came over to her and gave her a hug. "It's good to have ya back," he said as he slightly lifted her off the ground.

"Thanks," she said as he placed her back on the ground and before she knew Angel was hugging her too. But this time she didn't know what to do because Angel wasn't one to show his emotions. "Hey," she said with a weird tone that she hopped he didn't pick up on, which he didn't because he wouldn't let her go. "Angel…" she tailed off.

"Oh, sorry," he said as he took a step away from her. "It's good to have you back," he said. "We missed you," he added.

"I can tell from the mountain of paper work on my desk," she said with a smile. "I'm glad to be back," she said. Angel looked behind Cordelia and so didn't Doyle and Cordelia couldn't help but smile. "She's at the apartment," she said. "She didn't want to come because she figured I would want to be alone with you guys, to catch up," she added.

"Wow she really trusts you doesn't she," Doyle said and Cordelia gave him a weird look. "That came out really wrong," he added and he walked over and saw back down in his chair. Cordelia walked over and sat in the chair next to Doyle, and Angel went and sat at his desk. "So what happened on the vacation, did you guys work everything out?" he asked.

Cordelia thought she heard a little bit of hopefulness in his tone of voice and she didn't know if it was for that her and Buffy made up or if they didn't. "Yeah actually we did," she said as she saw Doyle look away and she had her answer. Doyle didn't want them to get back together. "It was all because of what happened after our wedding between Willow and Tara. Buffy was afraid that the same thing was going to happen to us." She explained. "I told her that nothing like that was going to happen to us because I loved her too much," she added.

"And that was that?" Angel asked. "Everything was solved with just that little talk?" he asked. Cordelia gave him a look that said she wouldn't be going into that part of the vacation. "Oh," he said.

"Okay as much as I love talking to you guys I guess I better be heading back home because I have to be up early to get started on that paper work." She said with a smile as she motioned back toward her desk. "That's my welcome home party," she said as she gave each one of them a hug and then walked out of the office to head home to Buffy.

_**Cordelia's apartment**_

Buffy entered Cordelia's apartment and flicked the lights on. Buffy looked around the apartment and she saw the pictures on the wall. When she used to come her she never used to really see the pictures because her mind was always on something else. But this time she looked, and looked hard at the pictures scattered on Cordelia's walls.

One was of her and Cordelia on the beach. It was just another sunny day in Sunnydale and they had decided to do to the beach. They were lying together on a towel looking at the ocean; it was before they started dating so of course they were checking out all the guys.

The second one was of them when they were back in high school. Cordelia was just coming out of the locker room after cheerleader practice and Buffy was walking down the hall. Willow had yelled to them to pose for the camera so they did. Willow and Xander ended up playing a practical joke on them and placed that picture in the yearbook under class couple and hottest couple. Cordelia thought it was funny and so did Buffy but Buffy was too busy trying to get Angel to understand that it was just a joke and nothing was going on between her and Cordelia. At the time she believe that anything would ever happen between them.

The third one was the first one taken of them as a couple. It was one of Buffy's favorites. They had been sitting on the couch waiting for Giles to get down with his long boring speech so they could go to the club. Cordelia had been absent-mindedly been playing wit her hand and Buffy had been playing with Cordelia's hair. Willow didn't even tell them that she was taking the picture so neither one of them looked up, they where just caught in the moment.

As Buffy continued to move down the line the door opened and Cordelia walked in. As Buffy was looking at the forth picture the words 'get out' came into view. Buffy stepped back as Cordelia entered the kitchen. "Hey," she said as she placed her purse on the table. "Whatcha doin?" she asked.

"Just looking," Buffy said as she walked away from the picture yet keeping her eye on the one. When she finally did turn back around to look at Cordelia she smiled. "How was Angel and Doyle?" she asked as she took a seat at the table.

"They were good, you can tell they missed me though," she said.

"Oh yeah…how?" Buffy asked.

"I have a mountain of paper work that is sitting on desk," she said with a smile and her and Buffy shared a laugh. "So what are you planning on doing tomorrow when I'm at work?" Cordelia asked as she got up from where she was seated to get something to drink.

"I don't know, I think I'll go see Anne," Buffy said and Cordelia looked at her. "She is a girl I helped awhile back…the summer I ran away," she explained and Buffy nodded. "I just want to see how she is doing." As Cordelia was getting something out of the cupboard Buffy saw what looked like a head come out of the wall. "You ready for bed?" Buffy asked as she stood up and walked over to Cordelia. "I don't know about you but I could use a good night sleep," Buffy said with a smirk

"Sure," Cordelia said as she placed her cup into the sink and followed Buffy into the bedroom. Cordelia watched as Buffy looked through all the drawers and in the closet. "Hey Buff…you okay?" Cordelia asked confused on why Buffy was acting so strangely.

"I'm fine," Buffy said too cheerily. "I'm fine," she said in a more normal tone.

"Okay," Cordelia said as she changed into her pajamas and got into bed. Cordelia turned and looked at her and saw that she was still looking in the closet. "Are you coming to bed or not?" she asked.

"Yeah…sorry," Buffy said as she took off her pants and put on one of Cordelia's oversized t-shirts. As she got into bed she couldn't help continuing to look around the room. And finally when her eyes rested on Cordelia she smiled. "What?" she asked.

"Buffy Anne Summers tell me what is bothering you before you drive me crazy," Cordelia said as she sat up in the bed.

Buffy looked out the window behind Cordelia before she looked at her wife. "Listen I don't want you to worry about anything but I think something is after us," she said in a clamed voice. "Today I was a head penetrate out of the wall while you were getting us something to drink," she paused. "Now I don't know if it's my imagination or what but what I do know is that something weird is going on," she said.

Cordelia placed her hand on Buffy cheek and smiled at her. "Buffy as much as I love I am sorry that I have to be the one to tell you this…you're crazy," she said. "There is nothing after us…I don't understand why you would think that," she said.

"Let's see…because I'm the slayer," Buffy said as if it explained everything. "Things come after me all the time just because," she said. "And me and you being together puts you in the line of fire," she explained.

"Buffy I already knew that when I started dating you, I knew that there was a possibility that something could coming after me just because we are together." She paused. "I've accepted it and if something is after us, which I doubt it is, that we'll deal with it…like we always do," she finished. Cordelia leaned forward and kissed Buffy light on the forehead, "lets get some sleep…we have a long day a head of us," she said.

Buffy couldn't sleep instead she just watched as Cordelia slept. Making sure that no matter what came after them she would be awake and alert to protect her girl. Sure Cordelia said she understood but the truth is she just pretends to understand, because no one could really understand but Faith.

Buffy watched as Cordelia slept because that was what she did, she watched, and kept everyone in her life safe from the evil she was forced to fight.

**_Angel Investigations_**

They had been up since Cordelia had left he office. Doyle and Angel were sitting in his office talking. "You think she knows yet?" Angel asked Doyle.

"Who Buffy or Cordelia?" the half-breed asked. "Because I am pretty sure that Buffy knows but Cordelia, she might be a little clueless to the idea." He answered. Angel nodded. "What are we going to do about it?" he asked.

"Tomorrow when they both go out we will head over there and try once again to get it out," he said. "If you fail again we might be forced to ask for Buffy's help. They sat there in silence while they waited for the sun to rise. Both having demon in them it didn't matter about the sleep, they bot usually only slept to feel more human.

_**Cordelia's apartment (morning)**_

Cordelia woke up and the first thing that she noticed was that Buffy was still asleep by her side. Cordelia slowly got out of bed so not to wake Buffy. She walked into the bathroom and got a drink of water. When she went to grab the glass it moved, shaking her head she tried again this time successfully grabbing it.

She looked around the kitchen to see if she could see anything but she couldn't. So she just shrugged her shoulder and continued on with her morning. As she walked out into the living room she saw that her chair was in the middle of the room. "That's not were that's supposed to be," she said as she moved it back against the wall. But it didn't stay there instead it moved back in the middle. So she moved again, and again it moved back into the middle. She moved it a last time and this time the chair when flying across the room shattering into pieces.

Buffy came out of the bedroom after hearing the nose, she was rubbing the sleep away from her eyes as she walked into the living room. She saw the chair shattered into pieces on the floor.

"What did the chair do?" she asked as she walked over to start picking up the pieces. When Cordelia didn't answer Buffy looked back at her. "Cor…what happened?" she asked as she got up and walked over to her girl.

"The chair…it went flying across the room for no reason, just because I didn't want it in that spot," she said as she pointed to the spot against the wall. "I think you were right yesterday…something is after us," she said as Buffy wrapped her arms around her.

"Something isn't after you," they both turned to see Angel and Doyle standing in the doorway. "It's after the apartment because it has mistaken you for someone else," he said. "We need to leave…now." He said.

"I am not giving up with apartment!" Cordelia yelled as Buffy dragged her out of the apartment. When the door closed behind them Buffy set Cordelia down on the floor and instantly Cordelia went to the door. But it wouldn't open, it was like something or someone was holding it closed. And since there was a ghost wasn't that far off. Cordelia turned to Buffy who stood behind her with her arms wrapped around herself. "I am not giving up this apartment," she said before she walk past Buffy and the rest of them.

Buffy looked at Angel. "You knew didn't you?" he looked away. "I asked you to protect her when I wasn't around and what do you do…let her stay in a house with a obviously evil ghost," Buffy said gesturing toward the door. "Is this how you protect people!" she asked.

"Buffy…"

"Save it," she said before she followed Cordelia. Doyle patted him on the back as he headed off in the same direction. Angel took one last look at the apartment before he to left.

**_Angel Investigations_**

When Buffy arrived at the office she saw that Cordelia was in front of her computer. All the papers she saw on her desk the day before were now on the floor by her desk. She didn't even look up when Buffy entered which was not good, because when Cordelia was this serious about something, she headed up getting hurt.

Buffy knew there was no way she was going to be able to talk to her while she was like this so she sat on the couch in the office, and waited. The next person through the door was Doyle; he gave Buffy a look and then walked into Angel's office. Buffy looked through the office windows and saw Angel come through one of those doors, which made Buffy believe that he had sewers access.

Both Angel and Doyle looked at Buffy and waved her to come into his office. She got up off the couch and walked into his office. She sat on the corner of his desk and looked at them both. "If your not going to tell me that you figured out some way to get this evil ghost out of Cordelia's apartment that I don't want to hear anything you have to say," she said.

"We have an idea," Angel said. "It's a spell, to rid the house of any sprits that want to do harm," he explained. "It's complicated and everyone in the house needs to want this sprit out if we want it to work." He continued. "It a dangerous spell Buffy," she finished.

Buffy rolled it around in her head for a few minutes. She turned to look at Cordelia who was still working away on her computer. "Let's do it," she said looking at Angel. "Tonight," she added.

Angel and Doyle nodded. Buffy turned and walked back into the other room. Doyle watched and she went over and told Cordelia and Cordelia jumped into her arms. At this site anger swelled up inside of him. Angel noticed this and put a hand on his shoulder. "What?" Doyle asked.

"You don't want to get on her bad side…trust," Angel said and he threw another look at Buffy and Cordelia. "I'm going to see Kate…if they ask tell them all be back in a hour or so," he said and Doyle nodded. Angel disappeared through the door. When Doyle turned back to look at Buffy and Cordelia he said Buffy staring at him over Cordelia's shoulder.

**_Police station_**

Kate was sitting at her desk looking at some case file when she felt a cold breeze. She turned around to see who had come in but no one was there. She turned back around and jumped, Angel was sitting in a chair in front of her desk.

"How do you do that?" she asked as she tried to slow her heart rate down. "What do you need?" she asked as she looked at the print out in front of him.

"I need to know what happen with this case," he said as he handed her the paper. "It says that the one body was never found, and that the mother died of heart failure," he explained.

"I remember this one," she said as she looked at it. "The body of her son was never found, it still hasn't been found. The story had it that she put him in the wall when he was still alive. Something about not liking his girlfriend or something," she said.

When she turned to give him back the paper he was gone. "I am going to get his sorry ass a freaking bell," she said as she looked at the paper again before placing it on her desk and getting back to work on a case that actually mattered.

**_Angel Investigations_**

Angel walked into Angel Investigations and saw that Buffy was sitting on the couch and Doyle was in his office looking out the window. But the one person he didn't see was Cordelia. He walked into his office and looked at Doyle. "Where is Cordelia?" he asked.

"She went to get some food," Buffy said from her place on the couch. Then he dawned on her. "I'm going to kill her if that ghost doesn't," Buffy said as she got up and ran out the door.

"What happen?" Doyle asked.

"She went to the apartment," Angel said as he gathered up his stuff that he needed for the spell and ran out of the office followed by Doyle.

**_Cordelia's apartment_**

Cordelia walked into her apartment and the first thing she noticed was how cold it was. She walked into slowly looking around making sure that there wasn't any ghost around. Buffy was going to kill her for being her but she didn't want to give up this apartment.

Cordelia walked further into the living room and the ghost suddenly appeared before her. She stepped back a little as the ghost walked closer to her. But then she decided to take her stand. She stopped moving back and the ghost stopped moving forward.

"Your nothing, you were never good enough for my boy," she started to say.

"Your boy…what are you talking about," Cordelia said.

"You will not interrupt me!" the ghost screamed. "My Dennis was too good for you, you would have done nothing but hold him back," she said. "I see you for what you are, nothing but a dirty slut," she said. Suddenly the cord that held the ceiling fan in started to come down from the ceiling and wrap itself around Cordelia's neck. "He will be better off without you," she said and the cord tightened and lifted Cordelia up off the ground.

Cordelia scratched at her neck trying to get free but it was no use. Her hands feel to her side as her breaths became shorter and shorter. The only thing she could think about was Buffy, and how she was going to take her death.

The door burst open and in came Buffy. She went right over to were Cordelia said and got her down. Cordelia hugged her and held on for dear life. But Cordelia was sent flying over to the couch. When Buffy tried to go after her she was flown against the wall.

Cordelia stood up and looked at the old women in front of her. "You dirty little slut, we are always sleeping around behind Dennis' back," she said.

"I don't know who your talking about, my name is Cordelia, and 'm already married," Cordelia attempted.

"A name of some small town slut, you will never be good enough for my boy and this will never be your home."

"This is my home…and my friends will come," Cordelia said as tears started falling from her eyes.

"What friends, you don't have any friends." She said.

The next people to come running through the door were Angel and Doyle. "Start the circle," Angel yelled as he walked over to Cordelia. "We are going to need your help," he said but she just continued crying. "What would Buffy say," he said as he turned to see Buffy just getting up. "You can't give up like this, she loves you, she needs you," he said.

"No one needs me…I'm nothing," Cordelia said as she feel to her knees.

"Ready?" Angel asked Doyle and Doyle nodded. "Bring the truth into the light. Let the villain be reveal that a soul can take its rightful place for eternity, Adduce veritatum in lucem. Accipitat laura suam requiatam reposcant anima suum regnum." Angel looked at Cordelia. "We need you now," he said as paper and everything stared flying around.

"Here she comes, she knows what were doing," Doyle said.

"Cordy…we need you," Buffy said from were she stood next to Angel. She wanted to go to her but she knew if she stepped out of the circle it would ruin the spell.

Angel hands the book to Doyle, "chant," he stated. Doyle began to chant as Angel went to Cordelia but made sure to stay in the circle. "You can do this, you have the power to beat her," he said.

Suddenly the ghost became visible in front of Cordelia's face. "That want you to fail, the are not your friends," she said.

"Don't listen to her," Angel said. "You can do this," he added.

"I can't," Cordelia said as she broke down into sobs.

"Angel," Buffy said as her and Doyle started to dodge stuff. "We need to leave," she said.

Angel grabbed Cordelia and headed for the door. The door flew closed. "No ones going anywhere," the ghost said as it made itself seen.

Suddenly Cordelia she dragged into her bedroom. Buffy runs to the door but it's locked and with all her slayer strength she can't get it open. She can hear Cordelia crying. "Your nothing, your friends are dirty just like you. I can't believe my son didn't see it to begin with but I did. You dirty little bitch," she said.

Cordelia stopped crying and looked at her. "I'm a bitch?" she asked.

"Now tie the sheetaround your neck like a noose and it will all be over soon," the ghost said.

Cordelia stood up. "I am a bitch, in fact I invented the word. I am the nastiest person to ever come out of Sunnydale. I take crap from no one. And I have people that love me…see," she said as she showed herthe ring Buffy gave her. "That girl out that would do anything for me because she loves me,"

"Cordelia," Buffy's voice could be heard from outside the door.

"You think I am going to take that from trash like you?" the ghost asked.

"Actually I think your going to pack you ghost bags and get the hell out of my house!" Cordelia said and the ghost went flying into the wall. The door swung open and Buffy fell to the floor followed by Angel and Doyle.

"What happen?" Angel asked as they got up off Buffy.

"She pissed me off," Cordelia said simply.

"Her first mistake," Buffy said.

Cordelia walked past them and into her living room. She took the baseball bat that she had for protection when Buffy wasn't in L.A. and started hitting her wall. Angel and Buffy looked at each other. "I think she finally lost it," Doyle said.

Buffy walked closer to the wall when she saw a whole in the bricks. "Hey…there is something in there," she said. They all started tiring apart the wall until it revealed the full skeleton.

"Looks like we found the body," Angel said. "The body of her son…the police never found it," he explained.

**_Later that night_**

Buffy and Cordelia just finished cleaning up the apartment and they were now sitting on the couch. Cordelia turned to look at Buffy. Buffy smiled and kissed her lightly in the lips. When Buffy saw the concerned look on Cordelia's face her smile flattened. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing…everything is perfect," she said as she kissed Buffy.

****

**AN: I hope you liked it. Review!**


	40. All the way

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

……………

**Chapter 40: All the way**

**_Magic Box_**

Halloween, the one day in the whole year where evil takes a break, or at least it does everywhere but Sunnydale. For some reason evil keeps on coming on the Hellmouth and Buffy is never aloud a break.

Her and Cordelia were currently standing outside the Magic Box watching the craziness inside. Giles decided to have a sale on Halloween, which meant that everyone who was anyone was out buying cool things for Halloween.

Buffy turned to Cordelia and smiled a forced smile. "I don't want to go in there," she said.

"You promised Anya you would help out once you got back into town," Cordelia argued. "Now go in and help…I'm going to go back to the house," Cordelia said trying to get away.

"I don't think so," Buffy said as she grabbed her by the arm and the two of the walked into the Magic Box both not really wanting to be there. "Anya…we're here. Cordelia decided to help too," Buffy said with a sideways look at her girlfriend.

Cordelia gave her the look that said 'your going to pay for this later.' "Yeah it was either this or sit at home alone and be lazy watching T.V." She said.

"Great, more the marrier." She said with a chipper smile that both Buffy and Cordelia wanted to slap off. "Cordelia can you help Giles with the customers and Buffy could you bring the heavy box down stairs," when neither one of the moved Anya smiled. "The box is over there and it's in the way of the customers giving me their money," she said and then went over to where one of the customers where looking at some stuff. "Would you like to buy this?" Buffy heard her ask.

Buffy gave Cordelia a look as she walked over to the box. She noticed that it was box that had a whole bunch of stiff in it labeled returned. She picked it up and it was fairly light yet to the average person it would be heavy, but she was not your average person. She carried it downstairs and while she was downstairs she noticed the tingle that she got when a certain vampire was around. "What do you want Spike?" she asked as she set the box down on top of other boxes labeled returned.

Spike stepped out of the shadows and looked at the slayer that he had pinned over for a long while. "So how's Faith doing?" he asked and it was obvious that he still cared for her.

"She has moved on Spike and I thought you had too…didn't you know about her and Willow?" she asked him and from the look on his face the answer was no. "Oh…I'm so sorry Spike…I thought you knew, I could have sworn it," she said. "I feel like such an ass." She added.

"Not your fault luv," he said as he walked back into the shadows without another word.

"That's just weird," Buffy said. "I could've sworn that he knew about Faith and Willow," she said. "After all he does live in my basement." She said. "Although I have been busy lately," she added as an after thought as she walked back upstairs to the craziness that was the Magic Box.

When she walked back into the store Anya directed her toward the main corner to help Giles and Cordelia. As she walked toward the counter she got this weird feeling and what was even weirder was she got the feeling once she passed Dawn.

Buffy being Buffy just ignored the feeling because she figured it meant nothing, because who didn't get weird feelings when the pasted their siblings? Buffy walked behind the counter and saw Cordelia standing there and the first thing she noticed was that her wife wasn't wearing her shoes.

This small but interesting fact brought a smile to Buffy's face. Because before they came to the Magic Box they stopped by the Summers house to change. Cordelia decided to go with fancy heels whereas Buffy just decided on something comfy. Buffy told Cordelia that she would last the day with those shoes on and Cordelia told her she was crazy.

Buffy slowly walked over to Cordelia with a smirk on her face. She loved being right, mostly because it didn't happen very often. As soon as Buffy was beside her Cordelia gave her a lot. "Don't say a word or you'll be sleeping alone tonight," Cordelia said as and threat.

Buffy put her hand over her heart in mock hurt. "Me?" she asked as she bashed her eyelashes. "I do not believe in saying 'I told you so,'" she said with a smile.

"I know…" she paused and she gave Buffy a harder look. "Hey!" she said. Buffy just smiled as she started to help the customers before her. She knew she wouldn't be sleeping on the couch because Cordelia just wasn't that type of girl. Cordelia just smile as she started to help Buffy and Giles with the customers too.

_**Somewhere in Sunnydale**_

A old man was walking down the street with a paper bag full of grocery's. As he passed people on the street he would receive looks that showed him that people were scared of him. Which he didn't understand because he never did anything to make them think that. He also wondered he people though he was stupid, that he didn't notice the way the looked at him?

He ignored the other person that shot him a frightened look as he walked up his sidewalk and into his house. He really didn't care what people thought of him because he didn't have anyone to impress, so why care? He walked into his kitchen and set down his bag and just then the doorbell rang.

He ignored it because he just figured it was other teenager playing a trick on him, they do it all the time on this day…on Halloween. He picked up a knife and smiled as he looked at the blade. He smiled one of those creepy smiles that just make people wonder what he had up his sleeve.

_**The Magic Box**_

Everyone had finally left and the Magic Box had finally closed. Everyone was scattered around laying or sitting down. They were all exhausted. Anya and Dawn were over by the cash register counting the money and Xander was just looking over there with loving eyes.

"She is amazing isn't she?" Xander said to no one.

"Who Anya…yeah she is," Buffy answered no knowing that he wasn't really looking for an answer.

Xander looked at Buffy and then back at were Anya and Dawn were dancing. "Yeah Anya," he answered her mentally slapping himself. _Oh my God did I just say that Dawn was amazing, which she is but I think I meant it as more than that. I remember when she used to have a crush on me and I remember how she would act around me and how come a feel like I am being to act that way around her? There is no way that I have a crush on Dawnie, not little old Dawn._

_But of course she isn't so little anymore. She has grown up into this amazing young woman, the same young women that he sister was years before. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to her because I see something in her that I used to see in Buffy…yeah that's it. _Xander told himself.

Xander looked away from Anya and Dawn and saw Cordelia sitting in one of chairs on the other side of the room, reading. That had to be the biggest shock of all was Cordelia reading. He leaned over toward Buffy.

"When did Cordelia start reading, for fun?" he asked his blonde friend.

"About a week or so ago. She says that Angel makes her do it but I don't believe her, I think she does it because she likes to," she paused. "What can I saw we all have a little bit of nerdy Willow in us," she said as she got up from where she was sitting. "Okay guys as much fun as this night has went I think Cordelia and I are going to head home," Buffy said looking at her wife.

Cordelia look at her and smiled, because she knew what the blonde had in mind and it sure wasn't sleeping. "Yeah I am kinda tired," Cordelia said as she set the book down and walked over to where Buffy was standing.

"Yeah right…sleep," Faith said from where she sat next to Willow. "We all know what your talking about so why don't you try to cover it up with a better line that sleeping because I have so already used that one," she finished.

"Okay we may have all already knew that but that doesn't mean we need to announce it," Willow said as she got up from where she was sitting. "Xander is it okay if we stay with you and Anya tonight?" Willow asked gesturing to her and Faith.

"You know normally I wouldn't mind but Oz is in the room until he finds a apartment," Xander explained. "Sorry."

"No it's cool Red, we can still stay at home, this way we can find out which slayer is really better," Faith said as she raised her eyebrows at Buffy.

"Is that a challenge?" Buffy asked.

"No, no challenge," Willow protested where as Cordelia just stood there as she shook her head.

"Yeah B…you game?" Faith asked.

"Lets do it," Buffy said as she took hold of Cordelia's arm and walked out of the Magic Box followed by Faith and a very embarrassed red head.

"Were am I going to sleep?" Dawn asked. "Oh wait I have that sleep over tonight so that's cool," she said. "I am supposed to met her at the Bronze…see you guys later," she said and then walked out of the Magic Box. None of the other realizing it just waved at her as she left. Xander however, his eyes lingered as the door closed behind her.

"Xander you ready to go home too?" Anya asked as she walked up in front of him. "Giles said he could close up tonight if you want to leave," she explained.

"Sure Anya…let's go home," he said as he took hold of her hand and they too walked out of the Magic Box leaving Giles alone in the shop, which was just the way he liked it.

_**Buffy's house**_

As soon as Buffy and Cordelia arrived at the house Buffy brought her right upstairs, almost as if she didn't know the way. As the reached Buffy's room Cordelia stopped dead in her tracks, which in trun made Buffy, jerk back. She in turn let go of her lover's hand and looked at her.

"What's wrong baby?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing it's just that I am not really into this big contest that you having going with Faith right now. I don't care who is the better slayer in the sack because personally I already I know I have the better one. No offense to Faith." Cordelia added as she walked closer to where Buffy was standing. She brought her hands up to each side of Buffy's face. "Faith may be better in bed, which I highly doubt, but you Buffy Summers are a much hotter slayer, which proves that you are the better catch." She added as she brought her lips to Buffy's.

"She is so not hotter than me," Faith said as she leaned against the doorframe. She had one of her evil grins on her face. "She turned you down to the contest too didn't she?" Buffy nodded. "Yeah Red said she wasn't really into that either," Faith said. "So we ran to the video store and picked up some movies…you guys in?" she asked.

Buffy looked over at Cordelia and smiled. Every single day sge was finding new way to surprise her and today was no different. "There is nothing I would rather be doing," Buffy said as she grabbed Cordelia's hand and together they walked downstairs.

As they entered the living room Willow was coming out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of popcorn but when she saw that Buffy was in for movie night to she walked back into the kitchen mumbling, "I'm gonna need more popcorn." This brought a smile to both the slayers faces since they were the only ones that heard the red head.

Buffy and Cordelia made there way over to the couch and just as Buffy was about to sit down the telephone rang so she walked over and picked it up. "Hello?" she asked as she regained her set next to Cordelia.

"Yes is this the Summers' residence?" the person asked.

"Umm…yeah," Buffy said unsure of herself.

"Hi I am Janice's mother and I was wondering if I could talk to my daughter," the women said.

"Okay and why again would your daughter be here?" Buffy asked as everyone looked at her. Buffy wanted to laugh when she saw Willow come walking out of the kitchen with two big bowls of popcorn but didn't when she realized what had happened. "Wait let me guess, your daughter said that she would be spending the night here…that funny cause Dawn told us she would be spending the night over there," Buffy said.

"She's not there!" the women said outraged. "When I get my hands on here…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry I'll find them and bring Janice back to you…Bye," Buffy said as she hung up the phone. "Looks like movie night she going to have to be put on hold because we have an annoying sister to find," Buffy said as she got up and grabbed her jacket.

Cordelia, Faith and Willow all followed Buffy out of the house as they made their way to Joyce's Jeep. Buffy went to get into the driver seat and Faith stopped her. "I don't think so B, not if we want to get G's place in one piece," she said as she in turn tried to get into the driver seat. This time it was Willow who stopped her. Faith gave her the puppy dog look but Willow had on her resolve face.

Faith handed over the keys and Willow passed them back to Cordelia. "Now…let's get to Giles' apartment," Willow said as she hopped in the back seat with Faith, while Buffy got into the passenger seat.

_**Somewhere in Sunnydale**_

Dawn was walking down the sidewalk looking for Janice. Sure Buffy would always warn her about what lurked around in the shadows at night, yet she would also tell her how Halloween was the safest night of the year because demons stayed at home, so to speak.

As Dawn rounded one of the corners she saw a couple in the corner making out, or at least she thought it was a couple, and when the guy looked up at her she sighed in relief. There was a possibility that something else could have been happening and if it was she didn't know how to stop it. Okay she did know how to stop she just didn't think she would be able to.

As she continued to walk her eyes never left the couple in the corner because she didn't know if they were fooling her or what, because his eyes never left her either. She started to round another corner when she bumped into something, or someone and screamed.

"What's wrong Dawn…you scared of the dark?" the person said.

When Dawn looked up at what she bumped into she saw Janice standing there with a smirk on her face. "That wasn't every nice," Dawn said as a smile spread across her face.

"Yeah but it was fun now come on the guys are waiting," Janice said as she grabbed Dawn's arm and started to drag her in the direction of the park.

Dawn just followed along, she knew Janice would bring guys along with them tonight but she didn't know whom. The two of the had been talking about going out tonight for about a week and Janice was shifting through all the guys that she was going to bring until she narrowed it down to two. Yet she never told Dawn who there were.

As they approached the park Dawn could see two shadowy figures swinging on the swing set. She notices that the one swing is Zack, Janice's boyfriend; the other one is someone she didn't expect. His name is Justin and she has seen him around but only at parties. He worn a varsity jacket yet she had never seen him play before, oh well he was hot so what did it matter.

"Hey baby," Zack says as he gets off the swing and walks over to where Janice is walking up. He brings his arms around her and picks her up into the air.

"Hey," Janice says once she is let back down onto the ground. "This is my friend Dawn I was telling you about," she said with a smile.

"Helllooo," Zack said with a leer at Dawn. Janice gives him a little push. "Ow," he said with mock hurt.

"Hi my name is Justin," the other boy extended him hand to Dawn took it.

"I know I've seen you at parties before," she said. She ignored the fact that his hands were cold because that could just be do to the fact that it was cooler tonight than other nights.

"I've see you too," she said with a smile. "Now what do you guys say we get this party started?" he asked as he looked over at Zack and Janice. Justin grabbed Dawn's hand and they started to walk down the street.

_**Giles' apartment**_

The four girls walked into Giles' apartment and saw a big bowl of candy sitting on his desk. As Willow, Cordelia and Buffy went to sit on the couch and wait for Giles Faith went right for the candy. Just as she was about to put her hand into the bowl and grab some a hand landed on her wrist, which caused her to stop. She looked up and saw Giles standing there.

"This is not for you," he said with a smile and pointed at the couch indicating that she should go have a set with the others.

"Always ruining my fun," Faith mumbled as she plopped down next to Willow. Willow smiled as she patted her on the back.

Giles walked around the couch and saw in front of the on the coffee table. "So what exactly are you guys here for?" he asked.

"We need your help," Buffy said. "Dawn is out with a friend, the on the she said she was sleeping over her house, well it turns out that said girls mother thinks she is sleeping at Dawn's house," she paused. "I can't believe I fell for that we used to always do it to my mom," she said as she shook her head.

"Okay so let me get this straight," he paused. "She lied?" he asked and all for of them nodded.

"And we need to find her because we don't know what kind of trouble she could be getting into." Buffy stated.

"Buffy you know as well as I know that Halloween is the safest day of the year to be out at night," he explained.

"I don't know that," Buffy said. "Look what happened when we were in High School, we all turned into our customs," she said. "And then what happened at the frat house on Halloween when they held the party." She added. "Halloween has never be quiet for this slayer," Buffy said as she shook her head.

"Good point," Giles said as he looked at the four girls before him. "Okay I'll help you look for her," he said. "Where would we start looking?" he asked.

"First I think we should get Spike," Willow said. "I mean he is a vampire and he could pick up on Dawn's sent and led us right to her," she explained.

"That's a good idea Will, you and Faith go find him me and Cordelia will start looking at the park and stuff," she said. "I have my phone call when you find him," she added as her and Cordelia got up off the couch and made there way out of the apartment.

_**Outside some old man's house**_

The four of them were standing outside this old man's house, the old man was rumored to be some sort of evil worshiper. That's why none of the kids in the neighborhood went to his house on Halloween…he was just plain creepy. For Dawn it was even creepier because she knew what went bump in the night and the possibility that this old man could be evil.

"I say we smash his pumpkins," Zack said as he looked ahead.

"Are you going to be the one to go and do it?" Justin asked and Zack shook his head 'no'. "Yeah I didn't think so…loser," Justin said as he continued to look at the house.

"I'll do it," Dawn said just as they were all about to walk away. "I'll smash the pumpkins," she said. "We can call it some sort of initiation into the group or something," she added.

"You sure about this Dawn because you don't have to," Janice said from where she stood next to Zack.

"Yeah Summers your already part of the group," Justin said grabbing her hand making sure she knew what he meant by that.

"Yeah I know but…I want to," she lied.

"Okay then go ahead and do it," Zack said from the back of the group and Justin shot him and look. "What? She said she wanted to," he said in his defense.

When Justin turned around Dawn was already on the steps and had the pumpkin in her hands about her head. But what the rest of them saw that she did was the old man standing behind her. "Dawn!" Justin said and when Dawn turned around she saw the old man and dropped the pumpkin. Justin came over to where she was standing. "Get away from her old man," he said.

He just laughed as he looked at them all. "Do come inside I have a batch of cookies ready to come out of the coven," he said as he walked back to his front door. When he turned to look at the kids they were still standing in the same spot. "Come on…before you let all the cold in," he said as he left his door open as he walked in the house.

They eventually followed inside and made sure to close the door behind them. The walked into his living room and he offered them the couch. "Does anyone want to help be get the cookies?" he asked as he looked down at the four teenagers.

"I will," Justin said as he stood up and followed the old man into the kitchen.

Dawn and Janice watched as Justin followed the old man into the kitchen and Zack take him place on the couch. "What are you doing?" Janice asked as she saw what he had in his hand.

"Playing with a Jack in the box," he said as if it was so obvious.

_What are you doing her Dawn? You don't need this kind of excitement in your life. I mean come on you're the slayer's sister and you get to face a new demon every week. But I don't want to be known as just the slayers little sister, I want people to know me as Dawn and that's it. _

_I want to have adventurer where I don't have to worry about making it home alive or not. I want to have friends that are actually my age and no just the Scooby Gang, which are my sister friend from High School. I want to have friends from High School that I still hang around with when I'm twenty-five. _

Dawn was ripped away from her thought by the sound of something hitting the floor loudly and it was coming from the kitchen. All three of the stood up just as Justin came running out of the kitchen. "The man tried to kill me, so I knocked him out but I think we better get the hell out of her," he said as he went over to Dawn and grabbed her hand. "Let's go," he said and they walked out of the house.

When the exited the house Dawn went up front further to walk with Janice.

"So dude is she the one you want for all eternity?" Zack asked Justin.

"Oh yeah…she's the one," Justin said as he walked faster to catch up with the girls. Once he reached Dawn he swung him around her shoulder. The continued walking until they reached Justin's car. "Everyone in," he said.

"I didn't know you owned a car," Dawn said.

"I don't…it's my dad's he let me borrow it," Justin said as he started the car and drove away.

_**Giles' apartment**_

Willow and Faith entered the apartment with Spike coming in close behind. Giles was sitting on the couch and Buffy and Cordelia were sitting on what of the chairs. Buffy looked up and saw Spike standing there and a smile of gratitude came across her face and he just nodded.

"Now what do you say we go find nibblet," he said.

Buffy and Cordelia were on their feet in an instant. "Let's go…Giles will you…" she tailed off.

"I'll stay her just in case she calls," he finished for her as he watched the four of the exit his apartment. At that moment he had never been more proud of them because they have all come so far…even Spike.

_**Woods**_

Justin had driven them to the woods and at first Dawn was confused and then she saw all the other cars parked around them. This was the new make out spot in Sunnydale; it is obvious to say that she never that she would find herself her.

"What are we doing here?" Dawn asked.

"What do you think," Zack said as he and Janice got out of the car. He winked at Justin as he left, he must of thought that Dawn didn't notice but she did.

"Come on Summers, we're just her to have a little fun," he said as he leaned in to kiss her. When she pulled away he looked at her. "What you don't like me?" he asked.

"No I do put I don't think I'm ready for this," she said in a nervous voice.

"Relax Summers I am not asking you to marry me or anything, or even sleep with me for that matter," he paused as he brought his hand to her face. "I just want to kiss you," he said as he leaned in once again and this time she let him.

Meanwhile Zack was taking Janice further and further into the woods making sure he was far enough away that if she screamed Dawn wouldn't hear, and therefore ruining Justin's chances. Once he found the perfect spot he pushed her up against the tree.

"Ow…that hurt," she said before she accepted his lips. A small moan came from her mouth as he made his way to her neck. Once he hovered above her neck his face changed into one of a vampire and he soon sunk his teeth into her and she let out a scream.

Back in the car Justin pulled away from Dawn and saw that she still had her eyes closed and he let out a small laugh. "That was your first kiss wasn't it?" he asked.

"No I have kiss a lot of guys…" she trailed off and he just looked at her. "Okay yeah it was my first kiss so what," she said.

"I didn't say anything," and just then he brought his lips to hers again. This time while they were kissing his face changed without Dawn knowing.

Back at the tree as Janice screamed Zack dug his teeth into her. But before he could get a good taste of the blood someone pulled him away and when he looked at the person it was a man with bleached blonde hair. "You idiot this is the one time a year that us vampires and demons stay at home," Spike said as he drove the stake home.

Just then Buffy came out of the shadows. "Where's Dawn?" she asked Janice, knowing who she was by meeting her once before.

"Down in the car at the end of the hill," Janice said as she brought her hand to her neck. "Oh my God she's with Justin." She added.

"She with someone," Cordelia said in a motherly tone. "That's it not only is she in the top make out spot but she is also with a vampire…defiantly grounded." She said as she, Buffy, Faith, Willow, and Spike mad there way toward the cars.

Meanwhile back in the car. When Dawn pulled away the first thing she noticed was Justin's face, his true face and she screamed. When she went to open the door he locked and she looked at him. "Please don't kill me," she said.

"I don't want to kill you," he said as she stopped trying to get out. "I want to make you like me so we came be together forever," he said as he leaned in toward her neck. But before he got to her neck the door opened and she fell out.

When Dawn looked up to see who saved her she saw Buffy and Faith standing there. "This is so not what was supposed to happen," she said as she closed her eyes. Just then a whole bunch of lights came on and Buffy and Faith realized that they were surrounded.

"Great," Buffy said. "First I find my sister necking a vampire and then I find out that this is a vampire make out spot, which would explain why Angel took me here once," she said. She looked at Cordelia out of the corner of her eye. "It was just once," she said.

Justin got out of the car on the other side as Buffy and Faith moved over to were Willow and Cordelia was standing, the rest of the vamps coming toward them. "This is so not how I wanted to spend Halloween," Cordelia said.

As the vampires started to attack Dawn ran off but Justin quickly tackled her. As she looked up at him she wondered if this was what Buffy felt like with Angel or if she was just feeling lusty after someone she thought was hot before he died.

"Dawn I just want to be with you," he said as he looked down at her. "It will only hurt for minute," he said as he leaned down toward her neck. But before he graced her skin he felt something jab into him and when he looked down he saw a pencil Dawn was holding.

"Sorry Justin but your not my type," she said as a single tear ran from her eyes as she watched him turn to dust. Dawn turned her head to the left just in time to see Faith dusting her last vamp and Buffy dusting her by closing his end in the door.

_Why was I so concerned finding someone? Because in reality that's what tonight was a about to me. Once Janice told me that she was going to set me up on some blind date that's all I wanted to do…was empress him. _

Dawn looked at Buffy as she embraced Cordelia and at Faith as she embraced Willow.

_They all found happiness but look how long and how many heartaches it took them. Maybe that's why, maybe I don't want to go through the pain of losing someone that I care about, or even rejection. Maybe that's why I cling to people…because I want to feel love with giving it._

_But now I know, it doesn't matter if you have someone that loves you, that isn't a part of your family. Because you have family that is willing to give you the love you need until your ready to let you heart be out there. Until you're ready to give your heart to someone without being afraid of getting it broken. _

_With all honesty I think I san wait a little more. _

………………………

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	41. Sense and Sensitivity

**Buffy and Cordelia**

**"Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I updated but I have been really busy with my senior year of High School and getting my applications into colleges but now I got accepted so hopefully I'll be updating more often…thanks to all the reviewers for sticking with the story.**

……………

**Chapter 41: Sense and Sensitivity**

_**Buffy and Cordelia's apartment**_

Cordelia walked into her apartment and it was easy to say that she was not very happy. She was covered in slim and her hair was sticking up in every which way. Buffy was coming in the door right behind her and she didn't have any slim on her yet she was wearing a sheepish grin.

"Look Cordy, you know I didn't mean to…" she trailed off as she looked at her girlfriend.

Cordelia turned and glared at her. "You didn't mean to kill the nasty demon right in front of me. Even though Angel explained to you how it would explode, thus spreading it's demons gusts everywhere when you killed it." Buffy smiled a sweet smile. "Oh no, don't even think your getting out of it that easily," Cordelia said as she walked toward the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower," she said as she slammed the door behind her.

Buffy jumped a little at the sound of the door slammed but as soon as it was closed a smile broke out across her face. She really didn't mean to do that to Cordelia. It wasn't her fault that Cordelia was standing right next to the demon when she punched the sword through the demons heart.

With a smile on her face Buffy walked into the living room and sat on the couch, and also turning on the T.V. Just, as she was about to get comfy her phone rang. She picked it up while looking at the number. "Great," she said as she placed the phone to her ear. "What do you want Angel?" Buffy asked in a bored tone. It wasn't that she wasn't happy to hear his voice it was just at this moment that she didn't want to hear from him. Mostly because every time he called he had some kind of bad news to tell her.

"It's nice to be talking to you too Buffy," he said in a sarcastic tone that took Buffy back a little because he usually talked with no emotion what so ever.

"Sorry it's just that me and Cordelia…"

"Cordelia and I," he stated interrupting her.

"Whatever," Buffy Paused, "And to top it all off she's mad at me because I killed the demon and she was in slim distance." She said with a sigh.

"That really suck," he said and she could picture the smirk. "Anyways I have some detective work that I have to do for Kate and I was wondering if you wanted to help," he said.

"Detective Kate as in Angel's new love interest Kate?" she asked.

"There is no love interest," he said sternly.

"Whatever," she said blowing it off. "So detective work what time do you need me?" she asked figured she might as well help Angel out. She had already made Cordelia made to the probability of her getting any tonight was not very high.

"Actually I won't need you until tomorrow I was just wondering so I know if your coming in with Cordelia or not," he said.

"So in other words you need to let Doyle know so he in turn knows whether or not he can hit on my girl," she said with a knowing tone. Cordelia and her have no secret's.

"You know he doesn't still think about her that way," Angel said. "He can't help but flirt because he likes her and I don't think anything is going to change that." Angel explained.

"I know," Buffy said sadly.

"You did get one of the hotties," he said.

"Oh yeah and who is the other hottie I could have picked up?" Buffy asked jokingly.

"You," he said. "And if you think about what that just implied it is kinda gross," he said.

"Okay I think it's time that I let you go because my weirdness is starting to rub off on you." She said. "I'll see you tomorrow then," she said.

"Tomorrow, bye Buffy." He said and then hung up. Buffy hung up her phone and smiled. Even though Angel didn't admit she knew that he had some sort of feelings for one detective Lockly.

Cordelia walked out of the bathroom drying her hair. "Who was on the phone?" she asked as she looked at Buffy.

"Just Angel talking business," she said with a grin. "Nice look," Buffy said.

"Me in just a towel, I knew you'd like," Cordelia said as an evil grin came upon her face. Before she knew Buffy was after her and she was running toward the bedroom. Maybe the night was a total loss after all.

_**Angel Investigations** _

Cordelia and Buffy arrived at Angel Investigations late, which didn't rally surprise, anybody so they didn't have to explain themselves. Buffy glared at Doyle when she walked in and instantly regretted it because he cast his gaze downward and she knew she had hurt him.

Angel had told her once after Doyle found out about their relationship that he just wanted her to like me. He didn't want her to think that he was always trying to take Cordelia away. So when Doyle looked back up at her she smiled.

"Okay what do you say we get started," Cordelia said when she noticed everyone go quiet. "What does Kate need our help for?" Cordelia asked as she took a seat at her desk.

Angel and Doyle walk over and took a seat in to of the chairs that were also in the office. "Well it isn't exactly Kate that we're helping, she doesn't really know that I know," Angel explained.

"That is not a good way to start a relationship," Buffy said as she was looking at her nails.

"It is more of her father that needs our help," Angel said ignoring Buffy. "She recently told me about a mobster that she was trying to take down. And she had just arrested one of his employees but he got bailed out. So I went and watched him…"

"Jeez stalker much," Buffy said looking up and saw all three of them looking at her. "Sorry," she added.

"Anyway when I got to were he was I saw her father standing there not only with the guy but with the mob boss himself," Angel explained.

"And why again does this concern us?" Cordelia asked looking at the file.

"Because I think Kate's father is in way over his head and if he's not careful he could get himself hurt," he explained glaring at Cordelia.

"Sorry I asked," she said.

"Buffy I was wondering if you and I can go back there tonight to see if we can find out anything," he said and Buffy nodded. "Doyle, you and Cordelia kept looking, see if you can find out anything on this guy," he said placing a picture on the table.

"No problem boss," Doyle said as he picked up the picture. But before he could say anything Cordelia snatched it out of his hands and took a seat in front of her computer. "Hey," he said.

"I'll make sure it gets done Angel," she said with a smirk in Doyle's direction. "You guys just be careful and make sure to bring her home safe to me," she added pointing at Buffy.

"You got it," he said with a smile and he and Buffy turned and walked toward his apartment. As they were ascending the stairs Angel looked at her. "Cordelia ability to frighten people hasn't changed I see," he said.

"You have no idea," Buffy commented. "You should see it when her and Xander get together in the same room. "Priceless."

"I remember," he said as he remembered when he used to live in Sunnydale with them. In a way he missed it, yet there were also time he didn't. "So how are you and Cordelia doing?" he asked as she took a seat at his table and waited for him to choice a weapon.

"Never been better," she said and he smiled. "That vacation we took really cleared a lot of things up for us," she explained. "I don't know what I would do without her," she said.

"I remember the feeling," he said looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Angel you and I both know that our relationship never would have worked," Buffy said.

"How do you know that?" he asked looking at her.

"Because I wasn't in love with you anymore," she said honestly. "I moved on and I want you to do the same." She said.

"I can't because no one will ever be…" he trailed off trying to think of a word.

"Me?" Buffy asked. "I'm sorry Angel I really am but I don' t think of you like that anymore. And if Cordelia found out she'd probably stake you," Buffy said with a smile. "I want us to be friends," she added.

"So do I, but my feelings for you will never change. Buffy you're the reason I decided to fight the good fight instead of staying a sewer rats feeding of rats," he said as he stepped closer to her.

She stepped back holding her hand up. "I know that," she said. "But we were on two different paths and they led us in two different direction. Mine led me to Cordelia and your led you to Kate," she said.

He hung his head and turned and grabbed one of his stakes. "That's if, after all this time of you're choosing a weapon and you chose a stake," Buffy said almost not believing it.

"I just wanted to talk, we haven't talked in a long time." He said honestly. "You ready?" he asked as he looked at her.

"Ready as I'll ever be to take down a mob boss," she paused. "Okay that was something I never thought I'd hear myself say," she added as they walked toward the sewer. Since it was still day time out they had to take the sewer.

_**Docks**_

As Angel was walking along the docks he noticed three guys standing around talking. He had told Buffy to go look around the other way knowing that they'd get more done that way.

He really hadn't expected them to be back her tonight, figuring that they would find somewhere else to go. "Mobster in this era are so not like the old days," he said as he ducked into an alley and took off his jacket and t-shirt to reveal a bright orange Hawaiian shirt.

"Is this were the boat comes?" he asked walking up to them. All three of them looked at him. "There is a boat leaving for a trip isn't there?" he asked playing confused.

"No," the one with white hair said. "I think you're in the wrong place mister," he added.

"No, this is where I was told to met, I even wrote it down," he said starting to look through his pockets. "Hold on, let me find it," he said searching. Before any of them knew it Angel whipped his hand out and punching one of the guys in the face knocking him down and out. The other one attacked him and Angel easily disposed of him. But the third one was running away and before Angel could chase after him five police patrol cars pulled up.

Kate came out of one of them and pointed a gun at the one trying to get away. "Freeze," she yelled as she looked at the man. But when she knew that he was taken care of she walked over to Angel. "What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Waiting for a boat," he lied. She rolled her eyes, which indicted that she wanted the truth. "I heard a rumor that your big mob boss guy was going to be here so I came and checked it out…" he paused realizing something. "How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I called her," a voice said from behind them. The turned around and looked at Buffy standing there. "Now of you don't mind I am going to go home to my wife," she said and then started toward the city.

"Did she just say…?" Kate started.

"Yeah," Angel said. "Long story."

"I think you better get outta here before my boss sees you and I get into even more trouble," she said. Angel nodded and walked toward the alley were he left his clothes. Neither one of the noticed the mob boss looking at them from inside the car.

_**Cordelia's apartment**_

Buffy and Cordelia headed home after Angel got back from talking to Kate. And to both of there disliking he got home a little too soon. When they walked inside the apartment Cordelia noticed that it had been ransacked. Everything was smashed and broken.

"Oh my god...my apartment," she said as she walked through the rubble.

Buffy just walked past her as she pulled her cell phone out of her pocket and called Angel. When he picked up she smiled. "We have a problem," she said. "Get over here," she added before she closed the phone shut.

Cordelia turned to look at her. "Do you have any idea how long it is going to take me to clean this," she said. "And don't you even think your going home without helping me clean this up," she added as she walked into the bedroom. "Well that's just weird." She said walking back out toward Buffy.

"What's weird?" Buffy asked.

"Nothing was touched on the bedroom, only out here," she said. "Isn't that weird?" she asked her girlfriend.

"Yeah," Buffy said and then suddenly she remembered something. She ran over to the couch and looking underneath it. "Oh shit," she said as she looked back at Cordelia. "It's gone," she said.

"What's gone?" Cordelia asked confused.

"The present I got you for our anniversary," Buffy said as she looked at her wife. "I put it under the couch knowing that when you do clean that is the only place that you don't clean," Buffy explained.

"Hey! I do to clean under the couch," Buffy just looked at her. "Okay so maybe I don't but still know I am going to start," she said turning and walking into the kitchen.

_Okay Buffy way to lie to your wife. Your anniversary isn't for another three months. I didn't think anyone would come looking for it here so that's where I stuck it, in case of emergencies. Real smart Summers. I the key to taken away and restoring Angel's soul was hidden underneath your wife's couch, smart. Hopefully I can get it back before the figure out what it is. Maybe but the question is…who took it?_

Before Buffy could answer herself Cordelia came walking back into the living room. "I know it wasn't our anniversary gift, I know what was under the couch." She said. "And we need to find it before Angel realizes that we lost it." She added.

Buffy let out a sigh of relief happy for once that Cordelia never minded her own business. "Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Buffy asked as she brought Cordelia in close for a kiss.

"No, why don't you," Cordelia said when the separated.

"I would be we really need to find out who broke into our apartment so we can get that spell back. Because if Angel doesn't kill us then Willow or Giles surely will." She added and then they sat and waited for Angel and Doyle to show up.

**3 hours later**

The vampire and the half-breed demon showed up outside Cordelia's apartment three hours later than they had expected. When they got there they were met with nothing but hard glares, glares that could kill them if the gods would allow it.

"You know I could have had this all cleaned up by know," Cordelia said. "No I wanted because I figured you'd be here in less than an hour and we could go out looking for who did this to my apartment." She finished.

"I'm sorry Cordy but something came up…"Angel trailed off.

"Something came up?" she asked in a sarcastic voice. "Well maybe this was just a little more important than that something," Cordelia explained.

"Oh yeah how so?" Angel asked becoming angrier that she had the nerve to talk to him like that.

"Cordelia, don't." Buffy warned.

"The people that ransacked my apartment took something, something that is very important for a certain vampire," she paused looking at him. "You see Willow gave me the spell that would re-in soul you or take your soul away." She paused again and this time she saw that she had the whole room looking at her. "She figured it would be safer since none of our enemies know where I live," she finished.

"Well obviously they do," Doyle stated simply.

"That's enough," Buffy said. "There is no way that we're going to be able to find the person that took the spell if we just stand around her and argue." She stated. "I say we find these people and me and Angel kick there ass," she said as she walked out of the apartment soon followed by Angel, Doyle and Cordelia.

_**Police station**_

Buffy and Cordelia made there way into the police station looking for Katie. They figured that if they needed to get a head start on detective work they might want to get the opinion of a real detective.

Yet as they walked into the police station everyone was either crying or hugging one another. Truthfully it creped the two girlfriends out. Katie spotted them and they she quickly walked over to them.

"Hey Buffy, Cordelia," she said as she hugged each one of them. "I never knew you guys were married, isn't that against the law? I could arrest you," she said with a smile. "But I won't because it should be anyone's choice whether or not they want to get married," she said.

"Kate are you okay?" Cordelia asked.

"Daddy!" Kate screamed and both Buffy and Cordelia turned around to see Kate's father making his way out of the police station. "Wait I have something I want to tell you!" she yelled again, this time getting the attention of her father. "You were a horrible father," she stated. Both Buffy and Cordelia winced at the tone in Kate's voice.

"You were never home, and never around when I needed you," she paused. "I went through things after mom died and you weren't there," she started to cry even harder.

"Hurry up Angel," Buffy mumbled to herself. They had agreed upon that Angel and Doyle would head over to the demon place, since Angel knew who he was because Kate was talking about him the day before. And she and Cordelia would come to the police station and try and keep Kate out of harms way. Also they believed that the demon behind all this was using this as a distraction just to get Angel out of the way so he could take his soul and bring back Angelus.

"You were always running away from me…your own daughter!" she yelled again. "You don't even know me anymore," she said silently but Buffy heard her. Buffy turned and watched as Kate's father walked out of his daughters life just as her father had done years before. "Wait!" she yelled but this time he didn't even turn around.

Suddenly everything stopped. The room, the people in it, everything but Buffy and Cordelia. "What's going on?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Cordelia said as she took a step closer to the slayer.

"It's over," Angel said coming in from around the corner.

"How did you get her so fast?" Cordelia asked.

"I took a cab," he stated simply.

"Angel, the great Angel took a cab? Hell must have frozen over," Buffy said. "What happen to your car?" she asked.

"Doyle took it, said he didn't want to be around…I think he is going drinking," Angel said. "That's how he deals with his issues," he added. And right before their eyes the whole room came back to life except this time everything was normal. No one was crying.

"Angel?" Kate said from behind Buffy and Cordelia.

"Kate," he said as he went over to her and brought her into his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked.

Cordelia leaned over to Buffy. "You think it will work?" she asked motioning to Angel and Kate.

"Yeah I do," she said. And then just low enough so only Angel could hear she whispered. "You finally found another me, the biggest drama queen in L.A. besides Cordelia of course." She said as her and Cordelia walked away. She turned back over he shoulder to look at the vampire and she winked and he winked back, which meant that he found the spell and he planned on giveing it back later. It finally looked as if they could put their romance behind them and move on.

…………………..

**AN: I hope you liked it!**


	42. Once more with feeling

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"_**Season 6"**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**_

_**Pairings: B/C, A/K, W/F, X/A**_

Summary: re-write 

_**AN: The songs used on here are NOT the ones from the show. I used other ones to go along with the story. **_

_**-------------------------**_

**Chapter 42: Once more with feeling **

**_Buffy's room_**

Buffy woke up to an extremely annoying alarm clock. She just rolled her head over to look at it. As she went to shut it off Cordelia came flying into the bedroom with the toothbrush in her mouth. She shut off the alarm and then went back into the bathroom. Buffy just lay there wondering what the hell was happing that had Cordelia so full of energy.

"Morning Buffy," Cordelia said as she walked back into the bedroom with a smile on her face. "Have a nice night sleep?" she asked as she looked through the closet for something to wear.

"I guess," Buffy said getting out of bed and looking at her weird. "Are you feeling okay?" Buffy asked her as she walked closer and felt her girlfriend's forehead. "Because you are in a really good mood," she said with a sigh.

"I feel fine, what I'm not aloud to be in a good mood? I have to be and ice queen and Cordelia the bitch twenty four seven?" she asked as she stepped away from Buffy.

"That's not what I meant," Buffy said going over and sitting on the bed. But before Buffy could say anything else Cordelia burst into song.

"Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling. And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last. I need you by my side. Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static. And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you hear my heart beat so. I can't let you go. I want you in my life." Cordelia finished when she sat down next to Buffy. "I have no idea where that came from," she said.

"I think we need to talk to Giles." Buffy said.

"I think that's a great idea because if I break out into song again I'm going to kill someone." Cordelia said as she got up and went back into the bathroom.

"You and me both," Buffy mumbled to herself. As much as she loved Cordelia she didn't have the heart to tell her that she had a horrible voice. When Cordelia was singing horrors for the High School talent show came back to her. Just remembering that night shivers were sent down her spin. She couldn't believe that Principal Snyder made them do the talent show.

Buffy got up off the bed and walked over to the closet. She picked out her outfit for the day and then went into the bathroom where Cordelia was applying her make-up. "I'm gonna grab a shower so please don't turn on the water," Buffy said. Last time she showered when Cordelia was in the bathroom with her Cordelia let the water run for five minutes.

"Me?" Cordelia asked with an innocent looked.

Buffy just laughed as she climbed into the shower. Cordelia got an evil look in her eye as she looked in the mirror. "I going to head downstairs and make breakfast," she said and she heard Buffy say okay.

Before she walked out of the bathroom she turned the handle on the facet and then walked out. "Cordelia!" she heard Buffy scream, as she made her way downstairs. Buffy quickly got out of the shower and turned off the water before jumping back in.

_**Magic Shop**_

Buffy was sitting in the Magic Box pretending to look at some demon book, while she was really daydreaming about Cordelia. She tended to do that more and more often because they haven't been able to see each other that much anymore.

Sure they would always travel back and forth to L.A. and back to Sunnydale but as soon as they got off the bus their friends were waiting to tell them about the latest big bad that they had to stop. It was exhausting.

They did spend time alone but that was only at night when they were sleeping. And as much as Buffy loved sleeping with Cordelia she missed the way they could always talk about the stupid things that their friends had done that day.

"Buffy?" Buffy looked up to see Giles standing in front of her. "You ready?" he asked. It was time, for her daily training session with Giles. They had been having weekly training session every since Willow brought her back to life. He thought it might get her skill back up to where it was before she died, he never believed her when she said that her skill was the same. She didn't lose any skill when she died.

Buffy followed him into the back room. She placed her jacket on the chair and then she put on her work out shoes instead of the hells she came in. Then she went into the back room further to change into her work out clothes. She couldn't wait for Cordelia to get her because when she did than that meant she could leave.

"You ready Buffy?" He asked as he grabbed some knife off the bulletin bored that he happened to be standing in front of.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said as she took her stance. They hade been doing the same exercises for the past month and she was beginning to get tired of them. They never changed, it was the same everyday, and it made Buffy wonder how Giles thought she was getting better if she kept doing the same thing over and over again.

As Buffy was stretching Giles was looking at the knifes and thinking to himself. "I've dealt with my ghosts and faced all my demons. Finally content with a past I regret. I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness. For once I'm at peace with myself. I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long. I'm movin' on," he looked at Buffy. He began to remember what it felt like when she asked him to deal with Dawn after the Halloween incident. How it had felt when she would always ask him to deal with the hard things in life.

"I've lived in this place and I know all the faces. Each one is different but they're always the same. They mean no harm but it's time that I face it. They'll never allow me to change. But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong. I'm movin' on," Even though she was his slayer he still had to teach her that she needed to take responsibility in her life, and that he wouldn't always be there for her.

He began throwing the knifes and watched as she dodged them perfectly. "I'm movin' on. At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me. And I know there's no guarentee's, but I'm not alone. There comes a time in everyone's life. When all you can see are the years passing by. And I have made up my mind that those days are gone. I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't. Stopped to fill up on my way out of town. I've loved like I should but lived like. I shouldn't, I had to lose everything to find out. Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road. I'm movin' on."

After he threw the last knife she started doing a bunch of back flips and front flips as she made her toward him. When she reached him he reached out his hand to touch her but he pulled back realizing that if he didn't cut her off soon than he would never be able to let go.

Buffy looked at him funny. "Did you say something?" she asked him.

"No," he said as he watched her.

"Buffy, I'm here," Cordelia said from the main room. He knew that Cordelia agreed with him on this because he had already talked to her about it. She told him that it would be a very good idea.

"See ya after patrol Giles," Buffy said as she grabbed her stuff and ran out into the main room and left with her girlfriend. On some levels she still acted like the teenage girl he met back in High School and that was not good.

_**Buffy house**_

Cordelia was sitting on the couch looked at nothing while she waited for Buffy to get ready to go out on patrol. Even though she was just going to kill some undead things she still had to look good and that was one thing that Cordelia would never understand about her.

"Buffy you almost ready?" Cordelia screamed up the stairs. "By the time you get there they are going to be killing everyone already." She said to herself.

Buffy came running down the stairs and Cordelia had to admit that she did look good. "I'm ready," she said as she grabbed her black leather jacket.

"Finally." Cordelia said as she got up off the couch and made her way to the door. "By the way did you talk to Giles about the whole bursting into song thing?" she asked as she closed the door behind her.

"No he made me do some research and then we trained, which you showed up afterwards so I ran out of time." Buffy explained and she clasped her hand around Cordelia's as they made there way down the street. "Why have you had anymore incidents?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Not since this morning," Cordelia said. "You?" she looked over at Buffy and she shuck her head. "There is defiantly something weird going on," Cordelia said. "Because I got a call from a friend today and they said that they suddenly burst into a song telling their boyfriend how much they loved him," she said.

"You get calls from people telling you weird things like that?" Buffy asked.

"They know I deal with that kind of thing," she said as she looked at her wife. "Anyways, what do you thinks going on?" she asked.

"Honestly I have no idea." Buffy said. There was silence for a little while until suddenly Cordelia looked over at Buffy and she was singing. "I set out on a. narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two. Wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you. I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true. Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you. Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

Cordelia was looking down at Buffy as Buffy had her wrapped in her arms. "Buffy, honey, we need to talk to Giles first thing in the morning," she said. "Because even as much as I love you, this is way creepy." Cordelia said as she continued through the cemetery, with Buffy following behind.

"Try being the one singing," Buffy said as she followed close behind her wife. For some reason when she was around Cordelia she couldn't help but want to sing, it was something that Cordelia brought out in her. "Talk with Giles, first thing in the morning…check." Buffy said.

_**Buffy's house**_

It was just them, Willow and Faith; no one else was in the house. Buffy and Cordelia had decided to go out on patrol together and only god knew when they would be back. So Faith decided to do something special for Willow. Know she wasn't going to get romantic or anything, she was going to do something that was purely Faith.

Willow was downstairs getting dinner ready, while Faith was upstairs getting everything ready for a perfect night. A night that Willow will always remember even if their relationship doesn't make it. Yet Faith has no doubt that they will outlast everyone expectations, because she has never felt for Willow for anyone else. And the weird thing is that they started of hating each other.

When she finished with the room she looked around as she sat on the bed. All the years she hated Willow, were a waste of time, because she could have easily had this before. Now that she thought about it though she couldn't understand why she hated her. She was so jealous that Willow was, is, Buffy's best friend. That Buffy would rather be with Willow than slaying with her. And then when she found out that Buffy sorta like Cordelia and Cordelia sorta liked Buffy she grew even angrier because she thought that Willow liked Buffy too.

Even though she knew that Buffy and Cordelia liked each other the two girls were oblivious to it, so she wasn't going to tell them. The more Buffy hung out with Willow the more angrier she became and then she snapped. As she looked around the room know she realized it was all for nothing, all her jealousy, because in the end Buffy ended up with Cordelia and Willow ended up with her, she could have saved herself a lot of trouble if she would have just admitted it to herself that she was in love with Willow even back in high school.

"Faith what are you doing?" Faith turned toward the door and saw Willow leaning against the frame. "Dinner has been ready for like five minutes, I've been waiting for you to come down," she said as she looked around the room and saw what Faith had done for her. She saw the read rose petals on the bed and the soft music playing. "You know seeing this makes me not want to have dinner," Willow said as she moved closer to where Faith was sitting,

Faith looked at her and then she brought her hands up to Willow's shoulder and softly trailed her fingertips along her body. "We've got the afternoon, you've got this room for two. One thing I've left to do discover, me discovering you. One mile to every inch of your skin like porcelain, one pair of candy lips, and your bubblegum tongue. Cause if you want love we'll make it, swim in a deep sea of blankets, take all your big plans and break 'em, this is bound to be awhile. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands. Your body is a wonderland. Something about the way the hair falls in your face, I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillow case, you tell me where to go though I might leave to find it'll never let your head hit the bed without my hand behind it."

Faith stood up and kissed Willow as if it were the last time she would ever kiss her. Then she turned and laid Willow softly on the bed. "If you want love we'll make it, swim in a deep sea of blankets, take all your big plans and break 'em this is bound to be awhile. Your body is a wonderland. Your body is a wonder I'll use my hands. Damn, baby, you frustrate me. I know you're mine all mine all mine but you look so good it hurts sometimes," Faith ended with a kiss. When she pulled away she looked at Willow lying on the bed with her hair all over the pillows. "I love you," Faith said eyes never leaving Willow's.

Willow didn't know what to say instead she just brought Faith in for a kiss and then together they explored each other, memorizing every inch of each other's bodies.

_**Magic Box (Morning)**_

There was defiantly something going on and both Buffy and Cordelia were sure of that now. Considering that when they came home last night they heard Faith singing to Willow, which was something they never thought would happen. As soon as they heard Faith they decided that they would go stay at Xander, so they didn't disturb them, yet when they got to Xander's him and Anya were singing to each other.

It seemed that it was happening more and more, people singing for no reason. And for Cordelia and Buffy it was starting to creep them out. Buffy and Cordelia entered the Magic Box to see Giles sitting at the research table with Xander, Anya, Willow, and Faith.

They all looked toward the couple. "It's about time you guys got here," Faith said. "We have been researching this bursting into song thing for a straight hour. And I personally need a brake. B, you wanna train?" Faith asked.

"Sure," Buffy said as she looked toward Cordelia who was pleading with her to stay. "Sorry baby but you know I'm not good with the research." She said as she placed a kiss on her cheek. "See ya in a few," Buffy said.

Cordelia took a seat next to Willow as she watched Buffy and Faith walk into the back room.

_**Back room**_

After Faith had gone into the back room to change Buffy went back there and changed as well. When she walked out she was pulling up her hair and she noticed that Faith was already. That's one thing that she admired about her fellow slayer, she was always ready for a good slay, whereas she always had to get in the mood, and sometimes the mood just wasn't there. Buffy was kind of scared that one of these time she would get herself killed because she really didn't want to be slaying that night.

As Faith waited for Buffy to finish her stretches she looked at her fellow slayer, in a way she admired her. When you looked at Buffy you saw friends and family, and you had happy thoughts. Yet when you looked at Faith you saw emptiness and loneliness, and you had bad thoughts of all the trouble she made in the past. Yet she hoped Willow would change that. As she thought about Willow a song came to mind.

And as much as she tried to resist she sang, "I set out on a narrow way many years ago. Hoping I would find true love along the broken road, but I got lost a time or two. Wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you. Every long lost dream led me to where you are

Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road

That led me straight to you. I think about the years I spent just passing through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you. But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true."

Faith turned away from her fellow slayer and looked out the training room door at the redhead. "Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you. Now I'm just rollin' home into my lover's arms. This much I know is true, that God blessed the broken road that led me straight to you."

"Faith are you ready or are we just going to slack off all day?" Buffy asked as she looked at her partner in crime.

_**Main room**_

"God I am so bored," Cordelia said as she put the book on the table. "I doubt were going to find anything about a singing demon in books," she said as she looked at Giles. "I mean seriously what's the point?" she asked to everyone but no one answered. "Thanks for the help guys," she said as she grabbed another book.

"Of course!" Giles said as he stood up and walked over to the counter and picked up a gem that he had gotten earlier that week. It was blue with a gold band around it. "It isn't a sinning demon, but it is a wishing demon." He said and all he received were blank stars. "Also called a truth demon, he seeks the truth in wishes. For example if someone wishes to know what happened to a friend in the past to explain there actions…" he stopped as realization hit him. "Oh my god," he said.

"What is it?" Cordelia asked as Willow and her rushed to look at the gem. "Aw it's beautiful," she said.

"No it's dangerous…and I know who cast the spell," Giles said to her.

"Who?" Willow asked.

"Dawn," he said. "She wanted to find out what happen to Buffy to be making her act the way she does."

"Buffy hasn't been acting that differently," Cordelia said.

"Not towards you because she didn't kill herself so you could live. She sacrificed her life for her sister's so she is acting distant…Dawn explained it all to me. I am so stupid for no noticing it before," he scolded himself.

"Here is a question that you might no want to answer…what happens if we keep sinning?" Xander asked walking toward them.

"We die." He said simply.

"Were do we find this demon?" Willow asked.

"The Bronze," they all looked to find Faith and Buffy in the doorway.

"How do you know that?" Giles asked.

"Because I do," she said matter of factly. "Let's go," she said.

"No, you and Faith are going by yourselves," Giles said. "It's time for you guys to do this on your own, without our help," he said.

"This is not the time to be acting all high and mighty," Cordelia said.

"No they are the slayers, they don't need our help, we'll only be in the way," he said. And without another word Buffy and Faith left, each giving there girlfriends a kiss before they left, and evil glances at Giles.

_**The Bronze**_

Faith and Buffy walked into the Bronze and saw Dawn chained to a chair and an ugly look red demon thing. That nether one of them had ever seen before. Buffy went to one side of the stage and Faith went to the other.

"You can't defeat me," the demon said.

"If we stopped trying all the times we heard that the world would be no longer," Faith said.

"The only way you can defeat me is to set right what is wrong," he said.

"And what the hell does that mean?" Faith asked.

"You need to fix what was broken," Buffy said. Faith looked at her funny. "Dawn didn't cast the spell," she said as she looked at her sister and then at Faith, but she wasn't looking at Faith she was looking past her. When Faith turned around who she saw shocked her. "Hello Tara."

_**The Magic Box**_

"Why are we standing around here?" Cordelia asked. "We should be out there helping Buffy and Faith," she added.

"No they need to do it on their own," Giles said.

"Why?" Anya asked and everyone looked at her. "Buffy has been getting help from you and her friends since she moved to Sunnydale, and when Faith came we all helped her too. It's that how they have survived for so long?" Anya asked.

Giles looked around and then his glance ended on Anya. "You won't here me say this ever again but she's right, let's go." He said.

"It's about damn time," Cordelia said.

_**The Bronze**_

Faith looked at Tara with a look the showed respect, shock and amazement. Respect because she had the balls to come in front of a slayer to win her girlfriend back. Shock and amazement for the same reason. "So you cast the spell?" Faith asked.

"Yeah, because I want to know what happened between me and Willow that made her turn to you," Tara said.

"Are you trying to say that I'm not good enough for her?" Faith asked.

"I didn't say it you did," Tara said as her eyes began to turn black. "I loved her and to you she is nothing but a sex toy." Tara said. "Because you don't have a single emotional bone in your body," she said as the hands at her side began to sparkle.

Xander was the first to walk in and he went to confront the slayer before she went all postal on Tara. Anya did the same thing when she entered the room.

"Your so lucky they are holding me back or you'd be dead," Faith said as she tried to get out of Xander's grasp. Which was surprisingly strong, but when she turned around Buffy had her by the shoulders too.

Willow walked in last and as soon as Tara saw her the sparkles went away and so did the black eyes. Anya let her go and she walked over to the red head, while Cordelia walked over to Buffy.

"Tara…" Willow said but was interrupted.

"Tell me what's been going on. How did our love go so wrong. 'Cause I know that I made some mistakes, oh, baby. And, girl, it's written on your face. That you wanna walk away. And just say that your feelings have changed, oh, yeah. I know you still need me. I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid of your feelings, but, girl, you can't deny." She took a hold of Willow's hands. "You know that I tried a thousand times. To win your love, but it's never enough. It's been a dream for you and me. And, girl, can't you see. That I'm not giving up. I'm never giving up," she said as she walked away from Willow and on to the stage and started dancing.

"All I need is one more chance. Don't give up on this romance. I'm the one that's got just what it takes. Oh, yeah. So, don't go wasting all your time. A love like this is hard to find .I'm right here and I swear I'll be waiting. And deep down, you're hurting. I can see it in your eyes. I know you still want me, but, you have to realize," she was back by Willow side in and instant. "You know that I tried a thousand times. To win your love, but it's never enough. It's been a dream for you and me. And, girl, can't you see. That I'm not giving up. I'm never giving upppp," she ended with a kneel in front of Willow. "I still love you," she said as she stood back up.

Willow looked at Tara as she began to walk over toward Faith. Xander let her go and so did Buffy knowing that only Willow could control her. "Tara as much as I still love and I will forever, I no longer love you that way anymore," she said. "I love Faith, and for some odd reason I think I always have," she said. "I'm sorry," she said.

"And so the spell is broken," the demon said as he disappeared.

"That's it, no more sinning?" Buffy asked. "Thank God," she added and she grabbed Cordelia's hand and left knowing that the three of them needed to be alone. The rest of the gang soon followed. Leaving Willow, Faith and Tara to talk alone, and hopefully solve this problem that cause there musical.

…………

**AN: I know it's been a long time. I was on vacation and the computer was dead slow. But it's here now and I hope I did a good enough job because this one was difficult to write. And I do hope to update more often…sorry about the spaceiness between updates. **

**1st song: Everytime we touch-Cascada**

**2nd song: I'm movin on-Rasscal Flatts **

**3rd song, 5th song: Blessed the Broken road-Rasscal Flatts **

**4th song: Your body is a wonderland-John Mayor**

**6th song: Never giving up-98 degrees**


	43. The Bachalor Party

**Buffy and Cordelia **

**"Season 5 and up"**

**Pairings: B/C X/A W/F K/A**

**Summary: Re-write**

……………

**Chapter 43: The Bachelor Party**

**_Cordelia's apartment_**

Cordelia walked into her apartment and dropped the bag she had been carrying. Coming in behind her was Buffy, who unlike Cordelia was carrying three bags. She drops them as well and then she continued with her momentum, which took her to the couch. Sometimes she didn't understand why her wife needed to pack so much, they spent a week in L.A. and then week in Sunnydale, what was the need for all the clothes.

But then she remembered that her wife was, is, Cordelia Chase and everyone knows that she has to look good all the time. Last week while they were in Sunnydale Tara had brought forth a demon that made the whole town sing, as scary as that sounds it got worse. They revealed all their truth, which is what Tara needed.

It turned out that Tara wasn't as accepting to Faith and Willow's relationship as the rest of them where, she wanted Willow back. Faith, being the control freak that she is, wanted to rip Tara's throat out. Buffy knows that even though Faith asks tough she is always afraid that Willow is going to wake up one morning and realize the mistake she's made and run back to Tara. No matter how many times Willow says that Faith is the only one she wants to be with Faith can't seem to let that sink in, and let herself love Willow like she knows she's capable of.

Once again Buffy looks at the bags on the floor. "Honestly Cor, I don't understand why you need to pack so much," Buffy said voicing her curiosity. She loved Cordelia she really did but sometimes she just didn't get the women.

"Because Buffy," Cordelia said as she walked over to the blonde and took a seat next to her. "I always have to look good for the both of us since you are to busy slaying things to wear make-up." Cordelia said and the next thing she knew Buffy was hovering above her. "You know I'm kidding, I just want to make sure that I look good for my girl," she said as she pushed herself up and placed a kiss on Buffy's lips.

Just as they were in the midst of a great make out session Cordelia phone rang. "You know it's like he has sonar out on you, he always knows when we're back in town," Buffy said getting off Cordelia so she could answer the phone.

She smiled at Buffy who proceeded to get off the couch and went into the kitchen and began making something to eat. Luckily Cordelia could see that it was only peanut butter and jelly so she didn't have to worry about Buffy burning the house down. "If this isn't a life or death situation I am going to come over there and stake you myself," Cordelia said into the receiver.

"Is this Cordelia Chase?" The person on the other line, a little caught off guard by her statement.

Cordelia, realizing it wasn't Angel regrouped. "Sorry that's just what I say when I don't want bill collectors contacting me," she lied and she looked over at Buffy who was looking at her confused.

"Cordelia this is Zack," he said. "We met the other say at the night club when your sister was in the bathroom." He said.

"My sister?" Cordelia asked confused.

"The blonde," he said and then Cordelia remember. Her and Buffy had a little fight and when Buffy had gone to the bathroom Zack had come over and introduced himself and she had given him her number. Good thing Buffy didn't answer the phone. "Do you remember me now?" he asked almost sounding hurt.

"Yeah I remember you," she said with a frightened look. "What can I do for you?" she asked him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner, maybe tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Tomorrow night," she said as she looked at Buffy who was currently eating the last of her sandwich. Buffy will probably be busy doing slayer things with Angel, and she deserves a little fun out on the town, as long as she doesn't let it go too far. "Tomorrow night would be great," Cordelia said with a smile.

Buffy walked back over the couch and took a seat next to her wife. "So who was on the phone, I'm guessing it wasn't Angel," she said as she looked at the ex-cheerleader.

"Just a friend, he wants to know if I wanted to go out to dinner tomorrow night, and since I figured you would be busy doing slayer stuff with Angel I said yes." Cordelia said finally stopping to take a breath.

"A guy friend?" Buffy asked, she tried to no sound jealous but she knew it didn't work. "Like a date?" Buffy asked.

"No not like a date, and yes a guy friend," she quirked an eyebrow at Buffy. "Jealous?" Cordelia asked with a smirk.

"Maybe," Buffy said as she slide down the couch and Cordelia climbed over her. "Should I be?" Buffy asked almost nervous of the answer.

"No, because you're my wife and I love you," Cordelia said as she brought her lips to the slayer's. Once again as they were in one intense make out session the phone rang.

This time Buffy answered. "Cordelia is busy at the moment, try again…"

"Buffy it's Angel and it's important," Angel said cutting her off.

"You're a total mood killer," Buffy said as she handed the phone to Cordelia who mouth 'sorry'. "I'm going to bed," Buffy said as she got out from underneath her lover.

Cordelia watched as Buffy closed the door behind her. "Angel the night time I see you I'm going to throw you into the sunshine," Cordelia said as she sat on her couch with her arms crossed.

"You will no believe what I found out today," Angel said.

"You called me to gossip about whom? Doyle?" Cordelia said not believing that this was her life. "I was about to have a nice romantic night with MY wife and you call to gossip…what is the world coming to?" she asked no one.

"Cordelia this is good stuff," he explained.

"Angel you seriously need to get a life," she said as she looked at the clock, no doubt Buffy would be asleep already. "Now if you don't mind I am going to go to sleep." She said.

"But."

"Angel we can talk about it in the morning when I come into the office…" she paused. "Technically I'm still on vacations," she said and then she hung up the phone. She got up from the couch and walked into the bedroom, as she closed the door behind her she saw that Buffy was indeed asleep. "I'm going to kill Angel," she said to herself, as she got ready for bed. When she was ready she climbed into bed and snuggled up to her blonde slayer.

**_Angel Investigations_**

Cordelia walked into Angel investigations and she was pissed. She didn't talk to either Angel or Doyle, because they interrupted her chance at slayer loven, and she wasn't pleased. Angel walked over to her desk and leaned against hit looking at her as if waiting for her to say something.

She looked at him, "Can I help you with something?" she asked as she typed away at her computer. "Oh wait I don't want to help you with anything, ever," she said as she looked at him. "Now if you don't mind can you please leave." She said turning back to her computer.

"Cordelia about last night…"

"There is nothing to talk about, you see because NOTHING happened." She said. "Nothing at all," she added with a whisper.

"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked changing the subject because he knew he ruined something for Cordelia that she really wanted.

"Getting coffee," Cordelia said and just then Buffy came walking through the door. "Thanks," Cordelia said as she grabbed her coffee from Buffy.

"Buffy can we talk," Angel asked and then Buffy walked into his office.

Just as Cordelia was about to get up and ease drop on the conversation the front door opened and in walked a brunette. She was cute, according to Cordelia, but she wasn't really Cordelia's type. She was more into blondes with superpowers. "Can I help you?" Cordelia asked the women nicely.

"Hi Francis," the women said and Doyle wiped his head around to look at the women. "Long time no see," she said trying to make a joke.

"Who's Francis?" Cordelia asked from her desk.

"That would be me. Allen Francis Doyle," he said as he looked from Cordelia back to; "Hello Harry." There was a moment of awkwardness between the three of them. That's when Angel and Buffy decided to walk out of the office and by the look on her wives face Cordelia knew it wasn't a good talk. "Angel…I would like you to met my wife, well ex-wife, Harry."

"Since when have you been married?" Buffy asked as she walked over and sat on Cordelia's desk. Cordelia gave her a look that asked what was wrong but Buffy shuck her head, as a meaning of nothing.

"I'm not anymore, we've gotten a divorce a few years back," Doyle said as he looked at Harry sadly. "Still the worst mistake I ever made," he said quietly to himself yet both Buffy and Angel heard him. "Anyway what's up? What brings you to this part of town?" He asked her.

"I was hoping you could give your blessings to me…" she pauses as the door opens and a man walks through. "And Richard on our engagement." She said the last part somewhat hesitantly.

Cordelia looked at Buffy, who looked at Angel, who was looking at Doyle, who was looking at Harry in shock. "Well I guess it's easy to say that, that was unexpected." Buffy said as she looked at the scene before her. "Cordelia what do you say we get out of here," Buffy said as she grabbed her girlfriends hand.

"I think I'm going to go downstairs for a little while," Angel said as he made his exist.

"Nice and smooth," Cordelia said as she watched her boss go into the basement.

"Cordy, shut up and let's go," Buffy said as she walked out the door followed by a reluctant brunette. Cordelia couldn't help it; she was addicted to drama and gossip, that's what Buffy loved about her so much.

Doyle, Harry, and Richard were left alone. How was he supposed to respond to a question like that, the women that he still loved is asking him for his blessings for her next marriage. He took a seat in Cordelia's chair while Richard and Harry took a seat on the couch.

"So what do you do Doyle?" Richard asked trying to break the tension.

"Private investigation," Doyle said with a snicker in his voice.

"Okay I can see that we got off on the wrong foot," Richard started to explain. "But it's just that my family believes that you shouldn't take the women's hand in marriage if she doesn't have the blessings of her first husband. That is of course if she was married before." He said with a smile. "It would mean so much to us," he added.

Doyle looked up at Harry who made eye contact with him. He knew he no longer had a chance with her, just like most of the women in his life. Cordelia decided to be with a woman instead of men so she was out of the question. Yet at leats with Harry he still stood a chance that is until now.

"Sure why not, you have my blessings," he said although sadly. Harry looked at him. "I'm sure, I want you to be happy and Richard seems like he will be able to do that for you," Doyle explained.

"Richard can you got met me in the car, I want to talk to Francis alone," she asked her soon to be husband.

"Sure thing sweetie," he said as he walked over to Harry and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks," she said and then he left and Doyle and Harry were alone. "I still love," she said. "That is never going to change but I need to move on, and so do you. I saw you eyeing that brunette, Cordelia," Harry said.

"She's married," Doyle stated simply.

"The blonde, I didn't get her name." Harry tried again.

"Married to the brunette, and her name is Buffy." Doyle said with a smile.

"Oh," was all Harry could say. "Okay," she added.

"I really am happy for you," Doyle said.

"Thanks Francis," Harry said. "I got to go now," she said as she turned toward the doorway. "But before I leave Richard would like me to invite you and your friend Angel to his bachelor party, and Cordelia and Buffy to mine," she said with a smile. "It was nice to see you again," Harry said.

"You too," he said as he watched her leave. And once again he was alone. It always seemed like this is where is all came. He was and always would be alone. He hung his head as he looked out the window. Buffy and Cordelia were talking with Richard and when Harry walks out they begin a conversation.

"Someone told me once that the more you live in the world the more you find out how much apart of it your not," Angel said coming up behind Doyle. "That was a good thing you did," he said.

"Yeah well I don't feel so good," Doyle said as he and the souled vampire watched the scene before them.

_**Buffy and Cordelia's apartment (later that night)**_

Buffy stood by the big bay window, looking out at the chair parked in the driveway. The sad part is that Cordelia 'friend' didn't even come to the door and get her. What was it with guys these days?

Buffy looked toward the bathroom door where Cordelia was walking out. She looked amazing, and that just made her even more jealous, but she didn't need to be because Cordelia loved her.

Yet she was going out on a date with a 'friend' who just happened to be a guy. And she was getting all dressed up.

"Buffy no need to worry, it is just a friendly get together," Cordelia said as she hugged her wife. "And plus you'll be out in the night doing whatever it is Angel has you doing…why does he have you doing stuff anyway you don't work for him," Cordelia realized.

"Because I'm a nice person and I'm helping a friend out," Buffy said. "Just like your doing tonight…how much is he paying you?" Buffy asked her.

Cordelia released her wife from her hug. "That was way low," Cordelia said. "He is just a FRIEND you have no right to be acting this way," Cordelia said as she walked toward the door.

"Is that why you're not wearing your ring?" Buffy asked.

Cordelia didn't say anything she just walked out of the apartment. _Why do you always let your jealousy get the best of you Summers? She said he was just a friend, but if he is just a friend than why didn't she introduce me to him? Why wasn't she wearing her ring? _

Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" Buffy asked.

"Buffy it's Angel, I'm on my way over and then we'll head out."

"Okay I'll be ready," Buffy said before she hung up. Hopefully she'd be able to kill some demons in order to get her mind off of Cordelia and her night out on the town without her. "This sucks."

**_Restaurant_**

Cordelia sat across the table from Zack, her 'friend.' She looked down at her hand and she noticed the finger where the ring should be, it seemed so plain, and empty. Then she looked over at Zack, he wasn't who she remembered him to be, everything seemed to be all about him. That just reminded her how much she loved Buffy, because Buffy rarely thought about herself.

She would always be about saving the world, or saving the innocent people. Zack, it was all about him and his money, which Cordelia really didn't care about. And when she tried to get the conversation to go into a different direction she would just interrupted her and start talking about something that he bought that she didn't want to know about.

"I think you should take me to the office," Cordelia said. She wanted to go there because she knew that's where Buffy would be.

"Why?" he asked her as if he didn't know. Cordelia didn't say anything instead she just took the ring out of her purse and put it on. "Actually I think you should walk home." He said upon seeing the ring.

"Are you serious?" she asked. He said nothing. "Fine."

**_Angel Investigations_**

Cordelia walked up to the Angel Investigations offices and looked in the window. She saw Buffy and Angel arguing about something, and it looking like Buffy had some form of gew on her. She would never tell her this but Buffy looked sexy when she was covered in demon blood.

She opened the door and walked in. Buffy looked at her and then looked back at Angel, they were in Angel's office. Buffy turned to look at her again but this time she closed the door. Cordelia winced hurt by the fact that they just closed her out of their conversation.

She walked over and sat at her desk. Buffy had never kept a secret from her, that's what made their relationship so special. They told each other everything, even before they were an item. That's why Willow didn't like having her around before they started dating.

She looked toward the window and saw Buffy was still trying to get the slimy stuff off of herself and Angel just let it drip to the floor. The more she watched the interaction between the two the more she wondered what the hell was going on.

She sat there for another five minutes before she realized that this argument between Buffy and Angel had the possibility to go on for hours. So she decided to head home and maybe she could catch some sleep. She hated going home alone at night, mostly because she knew what went dump in the night.

She walked out of the office making sure to slam the door behind her so the slayer and the vampire knew that she was leaving. As she walked out of the building she passed a distracted Doyle. She said hi to him but he didn't answer because he was in his own little world that even a female couldn't penetrate, which made her wonder is that why him and Harry got a divorce?

She walked outside and as soon as the doors closed behind her she wished she had stayed inside and been ignored because a least she would be able to witness Buffy being apologetic, but if she was dead she wouldn't be able to witness anything. She began to make her way down the sidewalk when someone stepped out in front of her.

"Can I walk you home?" he asked.

"No thank you," Cordelia said as she tried to get by and when she did two more of his friends stepped out from where they were hiding. "Great, could this night get any worse?" she asked. Just then she began to rain. "Thanks," she said.

Just as the first one rushed her she screamed and out of nowhere someone tackled the vampire. She looked down at the group and saw that it was Doyle. He was saving her, where was Buffy? Doyle was getting his ass kicked but somehow he managed to stake two of the three before he was brought to his knees again. When the vamp went in for the kill Cordelia pulled the stake she kept in her purse out and turned the vamp to dust.

"Thanks," he said in his rich Irish accent.

"Thanks to you too," she said. "You wanna walk me home?" she asked looking up and even though she couldn't see in the window she knew they were still argue, and it bugged her to no end what about.

_**Harry's house (next day)**_

Buffy and Cordelia ended up going to Harry's party, which wasn't what they wanted to do. Cordelia really wanted to talk to Buffy because she didn't come home last night so Buffy had no idea what happened to her when Doyle saved her life. Plus Cordelia wanted to know what her and Angel were arguing about last night.

Cordelia was currently getting some food while Buffy was on the couch talking to all the other girls. Harry walked up to Cordelia and looked in the direction that Cordelia was, which was at Buffy.

"How long you guys been together?" Harry asked as she looked back at Cordelia.

"One year married and about a year and a half dating. But I've known her since sophomore year in high school," Cordelia said.

"Wow that's a lot of history there," Harry said.

"How long were you and Doyle together?" Cordelia asked.

"We were together about two years before we finally separated." Harry said. "He was always doing stuff that would only benefit him and that's wasn't what I was looking for so I left," she explained.

"Doyle only out for himself, somehow I doubt that," Cordelia said. Harry gave her a strange look. "Well since the time I've known he seems like the most unselfish person I've ever met." Cordelia explained. Cordelia's gaze caught Buffy again as she began laughing with Harry's friends. "What is it with people a secrets?" Cordelia asked Harry. "I mean I know that Doyle most have had his secrets but I mean, why have'em they only tear apart a relationship," she said.

"What happened between you two, if you don't mind me asking," Harry said.

"She was talking with Angel and when she saw me walk in she closed the door to his office, and then she didn't come home that night," Cordelia explained. "It is just so unlike her," she finished.

"Talk to her about it. Don't let that little misfortunate ruin what seems like a loving relationship," Harry said. That's how she and Doyle ended things. She thought he was sleeping around on her and instead of asking him about it she just jumped to conclusions and divorced him, and then moved out of state never hearing from him again. That is until this morning.

**_Richard's party_**

Angel and Doyle showed up to Richard's party and it was easy to see that Angel wasn't invited because everyone in the room was giving them dirty looks. Why had Harry lied to them? Richard was walking over to them with a forced smile.

"How great of you guys to join us," he said as he put his hand on Doyle's shoulder. "It's open bar so please, help yourself," Richard said.

Angel could tell something was up; it was the tension between Doyle and Richard. Not necessarily Doyle but Richard was giving off a weird vibe but Angel couldn't seem to but his finger on it. He knew they weren't human but he didn't know what kind of demon they were. So he figured if he called Buffy that maybe her and the girls could do some research for him.

"Richard do you possibly have a phone I could use?" Angel asked know that he needed to get a hold of Buffy.

"Yeah it's down the hall, first room on your left," Richard said and once Angel's back was turned he nodded toward his brothers and they got up and followed him out. "So Doyle, care for a drink?"

Angel could feel them following him, which proved that they weren't human. But he also knew that there was too many for him to take by himself. They allowed him to get to the telephone. He dialed Cordelia's cell number, not knowing Buffy's. "Cordelia this is Angel, I need to speak with Buffy," he said into the phone.

"Okay hold on a sec," she said.

"Hello?" Came a muffled reply over the telephone.

"Buffy," was all Angel said before he was knocked out from a hit to the head form behind.

"Grab him," one of the brothers said as the picked him up and carried him to the window. "No way is he going to blow this for Richard," he said as the tossed him out the window causing him to fall five stories. If they had known he was a vampire they would have known that the fall didn't kill him. Instead it made him even more pissed off.

**_Harry's party_**

Buffy explained to them what she had heard on the phone and that's when Harry came out about Richard being a demon. So Buffy decided that they should do a little research on this demon tribe so they knew what the hell was happening over at Richard's party.

Buffy got up from the table and went into the bathroom. Harry nudged Cordelia and tilted her head in the direction that Buffy had gone, which indicated that she should fallow. Cordelia then got up from the table and walked into the bathroom.

Buffy was looking through the medicine cabinet when Cordelia walked in. "What do you want?" Buffy asked when she saw Cordelia walk through the door.

"I don't understand why you're getting so upset because I went on ONE date with a guy friend," Cordelia said.

"It wasn't that you went out with a guy friend, it's the fact that when you were going out you didn't even bother to put on your ring. Which shows me that you're ashamed of us," Buffy said.

"Buffy I could NEVER be ashamed of what we have together. I love you and I was just going out with Zack because you were going out with Angel, speaking of which what were you guys talking about in his office when I walked in?" she asked.

"Nothing," Buffy lied and she knew that Cordelia knew.

"I FOUND IT!" Harry declared and Buffy and Cordelia walked out to where the woman was sitting surrounded by books.

"I know your not happy with me right now but this is a total Giles moment," Buffy said. "I remember when he was always surround by books." She said with a smile.

"Okay not found it exactly, as in I don't know exactly what kind of demon Richard is but I do know what he invited Doyle to the party," she said they two of them looked at her waiting for her to continue. "You see one demon tribe has to ingest the brain of the first husband, if there is one." She said and then it hit her. "Oh no Doyle, we need to get there, and fast," she said as she jumped out of her seat.

"Defiantly a Giles moment," Cordelia said as she clasped Buffy's hand. "I'm not mad at you I just want you to know that there is no reason for you to ever be jealous because you are the only person that I ever want to be with," Cordelia said as she kissed Buffy softly. "Now let's go save Doyle," she said as the followed Harry out of her apartment.

_**Richard's party**_

He hated when people didn't know he was a vampire and tried to kill him, it made him feel kind of disrespected. You think they would have enough respect to try and cut his head off. Instead they just tossed him out the window.

Angel managed to get back to were the party was a looked through the window where he could see Doyle in a triangle looking book with dotted lines on his head. Angel could only imagine what that was for. All he knew now is that he needed to get Doyle of the there.

Angel stepped back and reeled his leg backwards and brought it full force onto the door. Everyone looked at him. "We threw you out a window," one of the said.

"Yeah well I didn't die, mostly because I'm already dead," he said as he changed into his vampiric form. Meanwhile Doyle has shifted into his demon half as was working himself out of the triangle book. "You want to pick on someone your own size?" Angel taunted.

"No!" they all turned to see Harry, Cordelia, and Buffy come walking through the door. "There will be no fighting," she demanded and she walked up to Richard. "You were going to eat his brains?" she asked him.

"First ew but second why his?" Cordelia asked.

"Because he needed a past lover and my only other lover was Doyle." Harry said.

"Harry I have to or we can be married." He said.

Harry looked down at her ring. She slides it off her finger in one slow motion. "Then I don't think we should get married because Doyle is a part of my life and nothing is going to change that," she said She turned and grabbed Doyle's hand. "Come on lets go home," she said as she walked out of the building followed by Angel, Buffy and Cordelia.

Love is a strange thing, it make you do things that you wouldn't down under different circumstances. It causing people to lose their entire grip on reality.

………………………

**AN: I hope you liked it. My next update will be on May 26th. **


	44. Tabula Rasa

**Buffy and Cordelia **

**"Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairing: Buffy/Cordelia**

**Summary: Re-write**

…………………

**Chapter 44: Tabula Rasa**

**_Cemetery_**

Buffy was walking through the cemetery, which is where Spike found. Everyone knew that if you needed to find Buffy she would always be in the graveyard around nine to three in the morning.

He started walking toward her and she stopped, which made him smirk because that mean she knew when he was around. She turned around to look at him with a glare.

"Make it quick Spike, I really don't have time for this," she said as she turned around and started walking again.

"Aw, what's wrong with you tonight Slayer? No witty puns?" he asked and he hurried up and stood in front of her. "I love your one liners." He added with a smile.

"Spike I swear to god if you don't leave me a lone I will stake you tonight, chip or no chip," she said as she brushed passed him.

Once again he hurried to where he was standing in front of her. "Why is such a sour mood pet?" he asked her.

"None of your business, what do you want? And that the last time I'm asking," she said. Buffy noticed that he was looking around, and then it clicked. "She's not with me Spike. I told her to take the night off so her and Willow went out," she said with a smile. "You still want her don't you?" she asked him.

"No." he lied.

"Whatever Spike, she's moved and I think you should do the same." She said starting to walking again and this time he fell in step next to her. "She's happy," she said looking at him. "Both of them are." She added.

He looked at her with sad eyes. "She could have been happy with me," he said.

"How staying in the dark all the time? Willow can take her into the day Spike, you can't." That was the final blow and she knew it. That was what ultimately led to her and Angel brake up, he wanted someone to take her into the sun, which was something he would never be able to do.

"That's a low blow Summers," Spike said. "But I just don't know who I could fall for, I mean there is no one good around her besides Faith and yourself. And you're already taken," he added.

Buffy felt sorry for him, she really did, but she was also happy that her best friend had found happiness like she and Cordelia had.

But before either one of them could say another word Buffy brought Spike to the ground. "I know you like it ruff slayer, but right here?" he asked and she just glared at him. "Sorry."

She looked up and saw a arrow embedded into the tree that they had just moments ago been standing in front off. Then she looked up in front of her to where the shot had undoubtedly come from and there stood what she guessed was a demon. After all he is a little late for Halloween.

It was a sharks hed on top of a man's body and he was surround by vamps, _no wonder none where around to night _Buffy thought. Spike got up off the ground and it seemed like they knew each other. _Note to self, Spike has weird friends. _Buffy got up off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Spike, my old friend," the shark thing said. "You don't write, you don't call, where's the love?" he asked.

"What do you want?" Spike asked.

"You know what I want," the shark demon said and his friendly tone was gone. "I want what you owe to me," he said.

"I need more time," Spike said. The demon started walking toward Spike with a stake in hand. "I need more time!" he shouted when the demon got closer.

"Time! That's all you ever need is time. Time is what turns kittens into cats. I don't want cats I want kittens." The demon said. Buffy rolled her eyes but no one was paying attention to her. "Now I don't want to see anyone get hurt." He said and then he walked back towards him group of vamps. "Go get'em boys," he said the vampires attacked.

Buffy decided the now would be the best time to step in. "Then you better look away," she said as she started toward the group. The first one attacked her and she dusted him without a second thought. But the others were smart the retreated. "Told you she was the slayer boss," he said.

"Ah, the slayer, have you ever thought about slaying for money?" he asked.

"He's gone boss," one of the vamps said. "Spike's gone," he said.

Buffy looks around and she's surprised that he got away without her noticing. "Oh well, we'll catch up with Spike at a later time," he said looking at Buffy. "It was an honor meting you," he said.

"Leave," she said in a tone that indicated that she didn't want to me messed with.

"Very well," the demon said as he made his way out of the cemetery.

Buffy looked around as if she was expecting to see Spike jump out of the bushes or something. But he didn't, which meant he had actually taken off. "If only I would stop saving his life would make things so much easier," she mumbled to herself as she made her way back home where her wife was waiting.

What she didn't notice was Spike stepping out from behind the tree. He started to follower like he had been earlier that night. He didn't want anyone new, he wanted a slayer. And if he could get Faith back then he would have to go after the next best thing…Buffy.

**Xander's apartment**

Xander and Anya were alone in their apartment. Willow and Faith had just left moments ago. They had come over to discuss what had happened last night with the singing. Although everyone that was in the room when the discussion was going on just wanted to forget about it all.

Xander stood in the bathroom doorway drying off his hands as he looked at where Anya was clearing the table. She had changed so much over the years that it shocked him. She had gone from a 'care for no one but herself ex-demon' to a 'very loving girlfriend' and he couldn't be happier.

He looked at her now, as she was getting ready to do up the dishes, which consisted of putting them in the dishwasher. She still had moments of selfishness but they were far and few in-between. It was at this moment that he realized that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

No one else would ever make him feel the way he felt when she was around. She gave him a feeling of confusion along with a feeling of understanding. It was something about her that just made him become happy whenever he heard her name or felt her presences around him.

She would always make jokes in a terrifying situation to brighten everyone's mood, which is what he used to do. Now she does it for him because somewhere along the line he had lost some of his joking side, which is what she brought out in him.

As he looked at her now he knew that no matter what happened to them in the future she would be right there by his side. That was comforting on a level that no one else would understand. She was putting the dishes in the dishwasher completely unaware of what was running through his mind at this very moment.

He walked away from the door way and into the kitchen, which is when she looked up at him. He didn't say anything he just took a little gold diamond ring out of his pocket. He had been carrying it around for about three month waiting until he was sure that she was the one for him. Now he was sure, beyond a doubt.

"Xander?" she asked looking at him. She wasn't stupid she knew what it was.

"Anya, I love you, there is no one else I would rather be with for the rest of my life," he said with a smile. "Will you be my wife?" he asked her.

"I…I…I…" she didn't know what to say. Questions were running through her mind. Question like, where they ready? Was he serious? Is he the one? But then she stopped asking questions an just decided to go with what her heart was telling her. "Yes." And then she fell into his arms.

Together they lay on the floor just looking up at the ceiling. "I believe this is yours," he said as he handed her the ring. She put her arm up in the air where they both could see her putting on the ring. "I love you Alexander Harris," she said as she looked at him.

"I love you too Anya with no last name," he said. "But that's all about to change," he said with a smile as he brought his lips to hers. This was the smartest choice he ever mad, at least that's what he thought.

**_Spike's Crypt_**

He had asked her to come, she didn't know why or what for but she did know that she wanted to come. It must have been the tone in his voice when he caught her outside on the way home.

He had told her that he had a proposition for her that she wouldn't be able to refuse, not if she still loved Willow that is. She did still love Willow and she didn't think that would ever change.

So here she sits, in his crypt waiting for him to explain why it is that he needed her to go through with whatever plans he had. He was pacing which meant he was nervous, and she didn't know why. Shouldn't she be the nervous one?

"You still love red?" he asked and she nodded. "Good because I still love her slayer lover," he said. "I can't get the bloody girl out of my mind, so I decided to get what we want." He said. She looked at him and saw that he was serious. "It's a spell to forget," he said. "This crystal her turns black and until he brakes they don't remember what their real life is like," he said. "I trust you know what spell I'm talking about," he said.

"I do," she said. "So your telling me you would live your whole relationship with Faith on a lie?" she asked.

"Hell yeah luv, wouldn't you?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Let's do it," she said. With that Spike smiled, he would get her back.

**Magic Box (next day)**

They were all gathered here, even Spike, which no one understood. Tara was at his crypt performing the spell that she had found in one of her old books. She said she wouldn't be able to be there so it was up to Spike to get Faith away from Willow or the whole spell wouldn't work.

Spike had explained to them that he was there because he was hiding from his shark demon friend. Buffy had told the gang all about that when she had gotten there that morning so it wasn't a surprise. Spike saw Faith sitting at the table next to Willow and the sight made him want to kill the red head. Faith was playing with her hand and not paying attention to what was being said by Gils, which was also what Buffy was doing with Cordelia.

Then he noticed that Anya wasn't playing with Xander's hand instead she was playing with her own and that's when he saw the ring. _It's about time the boy got the nerve to ask her, _Spike said to himself. He smiled to himself. _When the bloody hell is this spell going to go into affect? _

That when he saw Buffy walking up behind the counter. Cordelia and Xander were headed to go get something to drink. Anya was talking to Faith and Willow and Giles were arguing about something. Dawn was the only one by herself.

**Spike's crypt**

Tara had finished the spell and started to walk away. But what she didn't see what that the bag that held the ingredients fell and started to burn, which would make for a bigger spell.

**Magic Box**

Spike felt a little faint and as he saw everyone else fall to the ground he himself fell behind the counter where Buffy was lying.

Cordelia and Xander fell next to each other. Willow was leaning up against Giles, Faith was up against Anya, and Dawn had her head down on the table.

This lasted for about three hours and when they all finally came to they all looked confused. Buffy looked at the person she was next to and thought her was kinda cute. Then she looked down at her jacket and in the inside she saw that it said 'Xander Harris.'

She looked inside her pocket and found and little slip on paper and when she opened it she said. "Buffy's Summers," everyone looked at her. "I guess that's me," she said with a smile.

"My name is Xander," Xander said from beside Buffy. "You're wearing my jacket, does that mean…?" he asked.

"I think so," she said. "I mean I find you attractive." She added.

They all turned to the brunette as they heard her rummaging through her purse. Finally she pulled out and ID card. "Cordelia Chase," she said. Then she looked at her finger. "And I'm married," she said showing everyone to the ring on her finger. "I wonder if he's cute." She added.

"Hey look," Buffy said showing her ring. "Are we married too?" she asked.

"I don't know, I'm not married," he said showing his hand. "No ring," he added.

"Maybe it's at home," Buffy said. "Where's home?" she asked. He shrugged. As everyone else began to figure out who they were she couldn't help but leave a lingering eye on the brunette, Cordelia. There was something familiar about her, something that made Buffy wanted to go over there and kiss her. But of course she couldn't, she was after all married to Xander, or so she thought.

Before any of them could say another word a knock came at the door and they all walked over toward the door. Buffy being in front was the one to open it. And when they did they saw something standing in the doorway that they thought only existed in their nightmares. They all screamed and Buffy slammed the door.

"Demons are real," Buffy said.

"Did we know this?" Cordelia added.

But before any of them could answer they door bust open and in came a vampire. It rushed at Buffy and she easily staked him and then she turned around in aw of herself. "I think Buffy's a superhero," she said with a smile.

Just as she said that another vampire tackled her to the ground. Someone pulled him off her and when she looked up she saw bleached blood holding a hand to help her up. "Names William Giles," he said. "I'm the bloke over there's son." He added pointing to whom she guessed was Giles.

"O…okay you guys go an try to find help as Willam and I here try to draw them away," she said. Just then Xander came over to her. "Be careful," she told him and then he leaned in a kissed her and for some reason it felt wrong in so many ways.

"You to," he said as he led the group away from the duo. All that is but Faith and Giles, they decided to stay behind and wait it out, and to try and look for a spell to get their memories back.

_**Sewers**_

They made their way out of the Magic Box and found themselves a sewer to walk in, figuring it would be a good place to hide from the monsters. They were all walking, huddled together, towards what they hoped was the police station.

As they were walking along Willow kept worrying about the brunette back in the magic box. She didn't know why but she felt a strong urge to go back to her, but she knew she couldn't.

As they were walking along they all turned around when they heard a noise behind them and sure enough there stood a vampire that followed them down into the sewers. They all took off running.

_**Outside**_

Buffy and William were fighting off a group of vampires when Buffy saw a single vamp go in after her group of friends, or who she thought were her friends. That didn't matter, all that matter was that Cordelia was with them and somewhere she knew that she had to defend them.

Buffy finished off the vamp she had been fighting and turned to where William was fighting and saw him dust a vamp. "Hey, Buffy I think I'm a superhero too," he said turning to look at her but what she saw caused her to scream and run. "Buffy!" William shouted as he ran after her.

_**Magic Box**_

Giles and Faith where huddled behind the counter as fireballs went flying into the wall. They had been trying to find a spell to restore their memories, and so far they have been having very little luck.

"I'm sorry," Faith said as she looked at Rupert Giles. They had both found out their names by looking into their wallets. "I thought it was the right spell," she said.

"How, the writing isn't even in English!" he yelled as another fireball crashed into the wall. "Bloody women." He mumbled underneath his breath.

"Hey I heard that!" she shouted. "Let's try this spell," she said pointing at the book.

"Okay," he said. After all what else could go wrong?

_**Sewers**_

They were all crammed into a little space. They had been sitting in that same spot for what seemed like hours, but in reality it had only been five minutes. They where waiting for the vampire to leave, but they hadn't even seen him pass by yet and they began to wonder if he just decided to go back the way he came.

But that's when Cordelia saw him slowly walking by. When he was out of sight she looked at Willow. "I just saw him go by, does that mean we can get out of this smelly place?" she asked. "I think he's gone," she added and she started to move.

Just as she stepped out of the place that they were all crammed into the vamp tackled her. Willow and Xander were the first one's out.

_**Outside**_

Buffy found herself on the ground. She had tripped and fell and when she looked up William was standing there trying to give her a helping hand. Should she take it?

"Your face," she said and his hand instantly went to his faces and he felt bumps and ridges. "You're a monster," she added.

"But I'm a good monster," he said. "There is nothing inside me that wants to kill anyone," he said.

But before her knew it was on the ground and Buffy was straddling him. She had a stake to his chest. "How do I know what your thinking? You right now could be thinking; I should try and get her to believe that I'm good and then try to kill her'," Buffy said. "You're a monster just like the rest," she added.

What neither one of them saw was a women walking across the street. "Oh God," she said when she saw what was happening. That's when they both turned and saw her running towards them. She didn't even realize the spell had gone wrong. She took a stone from her pocket and smashed it on the sidewalk. "Buffy!" Tara screamed.

Buffy shock off something that passed through her, as did Spike, and then she turned to the sound of her name being called. "Tara?" she asked. "What are you doing here?" she asked and then she looked at who was beneath her. And she quickly removed herself.

"I made a terrible mistake," she said. "Spike wanted me to cast a spell for him to try and win Faith back and it back fired, I should have known better," she added. "I'm sorry Buffy." She added.

"It's okay," Buffy said as she looked around and noticed once again that Spike had somehow disappeared. "I am so going to kill him next time I see him," she said. "Come on, I'll walk you home," Buffy said as the headed in the direction of UC Sunnydale. She didn't bother to ask why Tara went along with the spell idea, mostly because she didn't need to.

_**Magic Box**_

They all made their way back toward the Magic Box and when they got there they saw Faith and Giles asleep on the table. All the book where open but from what it looked like they didn't find anything, and now they didn't have to.

Their memories had been restored and Willow knew that Faith was the one she wanted to be with, and no one else. No matter how many spells Tara decides to cast.

_**The Bronze**_

Spike sat alone at the bar, making sure to get as many drinks as he could. He knew he could ever really get drunk, after all he wasn't even human, but that didn't mean he couldn't try. He messed things up really bad this time, he knew they would never be able to trust him again, and the question was why should they? He nearly got them all killed just because he could get his mind of a stupid slayer.

"Hey Spikey," When Spike turned around he saw someone he never thought her would see again. "Miss me?" she asked. It was Drusilla.

_**Summers House**_

Buffy stood in the middle of the room as she looked at her wife. "Are you sure about this?" Buffy asked her.

"Buffy we're married, we need to have a place of our own. We might only be their to eat and sleep, but we still need somewhere where we can make our own memories." She said. "Are you in?" she asked.

"I'm in," Buffy said with a smile. After all she could leave this place with Xander and Anya, since they were giving up their apartment so they could be closer to where their home really is, Buffy house. And also Faith and Willow live there too.

It's no doubt in either if their minds that they will end up spending most of the time in the Summers house anyway, but Cordelia was right. They needed somewhere to make their own memories.

………………….

**AN: Next chapter will be on June 3rd. **


	45. I will remember you

**Buffy and Cordelia **

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairing: B/C A/K**

**Summary: Re-write**

……………

**Chapter 45: I Will Remember You **

**_Cordelia's apartment_**

When Cordelia walked into her apartment she saw Buffy passed out on the table surround by books. Which meant that Giles must have called and asked her to research something that was happening in Sunnydale. Cordelia would never understand how they survived there without Buffy, they were always calling her for favors and of course she always said yes.

Buffy's head popped up when Cordelia closed the door. When she looked at her wife, now in that light, she was the most beautiful thing on earth. Beside herself of course. "What Angel didn't want to keep you all night?" Buffy asked.

Angel had called Cordelia as soon as the walked in the apartment earlier that day and asked her to come in because he needed her help with something. He had told them that it wouldn't have been more that an hour, yet she ended up staying there all day.

"Funny," Cordelia said with a smirk. "I'm gonna shower," Cordelia said walking into the bathroom.

"Whatever," Buffy said sensing a weird vibe off of her.

As Cordelia looked herself in the mirror she recalled why Angel had called her. Earlier that day he and Doyle had come into contact with a demon that he had never seen before. They fought it anyway of course. Angel ended up getting blood on him when he killed the demon, and when it first happened he didn't think anything of it. But then later on in the day he began growing more and more hungry.

And not the hungry where he would kill anything just for some blood. He was hungry in a was where he wanted a hamburger. So he ended up raiding the mini fridge they had in the office and then he went for a walk in the sun.

Cordelia didn't know what to do, she knew deep down somewhere Buffy was still in love with Angel, just like herself. Somewhere deep down Cordeila was still in love with Xander, because he had been her first real boyfriend. And as much as she denied to herself back then she was in love with him.

Cordelia couldn't help but wonder what Buffy would do if she found out that her ex-boyfriend was no longer and demon. That he could now take her into the daylight, would Buffy go back to him?

Cordelia stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over her body and he soothed away all her worries about Angel and Buffy, at least for the moment. But that's when she remembered that Angel wanted her to tell Buffy that he was no longer and vampire. Was that Angel's round about way of saying her wanted her back?

When she got out of the shower she sat on her toilet with the towel wrapped around her. Should she be worrying about her wife and he ex-boyfriend like this? Would it hurt Buffy feelings to find out that Cordelia didn't trust in their love enough thinking that she would run to Angel in the next opportune moment?

That's when Cordelia was startled by a knock at the door. "Yeah?" she called out.

"Just making sure you were still alive," Buffy voice came through. "I'm going to bed," she said.

"Okay," Cordelia said as she continued to sit.

"Hey Cor?" Buffy called again.

"Yeah?"

"You okay?" she asked.

"Fine," she lied.

"Alright just checking," Buffy said and then Cordelia heard her steps go into the bedroom next door. She also heard the bedroom door closed. Should she tell Buffy that Angel was no longer a vampire?

Cordelia got up from the toilet and existed the bathroom. She walked right into the bedroom where she saw Buffy fast asleep she must have been exhausted. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. She got dressed quickly, as if she was afraid Buffy would see something she hadn't already seen a million times before. Cordelia didn't understand why she was so jealous of Angel right now, after all Buffy is her wife. Angel would try to take her away…would he?

Cordelia got into bed and she felt Buffy move to wrap herself around her girlfriend. Cordelia looked down at the blonde beauty before her. How could she not be jealous of someone else probably liking her? She was, is, incredible and if someone else didn't like her she would think something was wrong.

_**Angel Investigations**_

Angel was sitting in his office, in the sunlight when Buffy and Cordelia walked in. Cordelia hadn't told Buffy about Angel sudden change from undead American to alive and breathing American. She figured Buffy should just find out by herself.

Angel stood up from where he was settled in the chair when Buffy walked into his office. He didn't know what to say or to do. Because the women he loved, the women he hoped would be there for him when he was done on his mission in life, was now with someone else.

Should he still go after her? Should he betray his friendship with Cordelia in order to have Buffy? Would Buffy still have him or had she already forgotten him? Those where the questions running through his head as she watched Buffy sit in the chair in front of his desk and Cordelia walk back out into her own office. Giving the privacy, why wasn't she nervous?

They both sat there in silence neither of them making the first move, the waited for the other to go first. Buffy kept looking back through the window at Cordelia and then back at Angel, as if trying to make a choice that could change her life, and relationships forever.

"Buffy I know this seems weird to you, and trust me it takes some getting used to but," he paused. "I still love you," he added. "There is nothing in this world that I want more than to be with you," he said.

"What about Cordelia?" Buffy said finally looking him in the eye. "You just expect me to leave behind the person that I love in order to be with a two hundred year old vampire newly turned human?" she asked him.

"No, I was hoping…"

"Hoping what?" she cut him off. "Hoping that I still had feeling for you? That I still loved you in the way I did back in high school?" she asked him. He cast a downward glance at her words. "Angel I waited for you to come back into my life, I did. I waited for three years for you." She paused. "All my other boyfriends meant nothing because all I wanted was you," she said. "But then Cor came around and got the courage to telling me how she felt, and I felt the same way." She said.

"Buffy I don't want to hear about this." He said trying to leave

Buffy cut his off. "You HAVE to hear this. It is the only way your going to be able to move on…with Kate." Buffy said. "She is falling for you, I can see it every time she looks you in the eye." Buffy said. "I have Cordelia now Angel, you need to find someone for yourself." And with that Buffy turned and walked out of his office. She didn't stop to say anything to Cordelia she just walked straight out of Angel Investigations.

Cordelia looked at him through the window and he just plopped in his chair. She had told him to go find someone else that he needed to move on like she had already done. But the thing was, he didn't want to move on. Sure Kate was nice, and defiantly attractive but she wasn't Buffy. Maybe that was the trouble he had with moving on, he tried to compare them all to Buffy.

Cordelia came walking to him office. He looked at her and for some reason he saw her in a different light. Now at this moment in time she looked different, looked better. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Buffy chose her over him.

Cordelia walked right up to him and slapped him in the face. "How could you do this to me?" she asked. "I have worked for you, for nothing I might add. I have been here when ever you needed me here even when I didn't want to be." She paused. "I help save the world with you and this is the thanks I get?" she asked.

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked not really confused but playing dumb instead.

"You're trying to still my wife away from me!" she shouted. "Buffy, I know you still want her, and I also know somewhere deep down inside she still loves you," Cordelia said as she let tears fall from her eyes. "Angel I love her, more than I have ever lived anyone before. I never thought I could love anyone this much, but I do, and I you take her away from me I will NEVER forgive you." She said as she walked out of the building.

Meanwhile Doyle had been standing there the whole time listening to everyone telling Angel what he needed to be told. "Angel," Angel turned to see Doyle coming out of the shadows.

"How long have you been standing there?" Angel asked as he looked at his demon half breed friend.

"Long enough," he said. "You need to listen to them before you don't have anyone to help you in your fight." He said.

"Maybe I don't need any help," Angel lied.

"You forget, you're not a demon anymore," Doyle said. "Your just like Buffy's friend Xander. You're trying to fight the forces of evil with nothing more than human strength. You're going to need all the help you can get." And with that Doyle disappeared at well leaving Angel to think about what he just heard.

**_Beach_**

Buffy was standing alone, watching the people going past her. She wished she had their lives sometimes. It didn't seem like they had the problems she had. For example a two hundred year old vampire turned human saying he still loves you. And then you are wondering if you still love him or if you're more in love with your wife.

But for Buffy that answer was easy. She loves Cordelia more than life itself and she wouldn't want to be with anyone else, at least not if she can help it. That's when Buffy heard the noise behind her, the sweet breathing of the one she loved. Cordelia must have followed her here, and she had to keep so she guessed the cheerleader wasn't that happy that she had to run across town. Whether or not she ran the whole way was a different story but if she ran if would have been more romantic so she is going to go on believe that she ran.

Buffy turned around and saw Cordelia coming through the opening that led to where she was currently standing. Cordelia looked worried and Buffy couldn't blame her. She had left the office without telling Cordelia the final answer; she could help it she needed to think.

"Buffy I love you, I don't want to go back to him," she was saying, "I let you go back to him once before when I should have stepped up to the plate about me feelings but it was high school and I had a rep to keep," she said. "I 'm not a afraid anymore, I want the whole world to know that I love you Buffy Summers." She said as she closed the distance between them with a kiss.

That kiss was the best kiss that the couple had ever shared. They poured all their feelings and emotions into that kiss that they knew they would never experience another one like it. Buffy with that simple kiss told Cordelia that she loved her as mush and Cordelia loved her. Cordelia, with the kiss, told Buffy that she didn't want to be with anyone else.

When they pulled away from each other Cordelia didn't want to let go because she was afraid that Buffy was going to leave her. "Relax…I'm not going anywhere," Buffy said as she kissed Cordelia softly. "Now what to do you say we get outta here?" Buffy asked. Cordelia smiled and took her hand.

**_Angel Investigations_**

Angel sat alone in his apartment that resides underneath Angel Investigations. He didn't want to go anywhere, even though he could go out into the sun, he didn't want to because the women he wanted to share that moment with was no longer his. He at his kitchen table eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream.

That's when Doyle walked in. He hated seeing his friend like this, morning of some girl that had moved on. "Angel man, you need to get over this and go find Kate," he said. "Buffy was right, Kate has fallen for you and all you have to do is show up at the police office in the sunshine and she will jump into your arms." Doyle explained.

"I know."

"Then why are you sitting here like a big loser who can get a date, because that's my job," he said jokingly.

"What if she doesn't want me either? I mean I have feelings for her too and I don't know if I can handle another human rejection." He explained. "And plus I worried about comparing her to Buffy."

"You'll never know till you try," Doyle said.

Angel looked at him. Them he got up, put the ice cream in the freezer, and then left his apartment in search of a girl.

**_Police Station_**

Kate looked up from what she was doing to see Angel walking up to her desk. She was confused on how he got in because it looked like he came walking through the front door.

"Angel to what to I owe this pleasure?" Kate asked.

He didn't say anything instead he grabbed her hand and she stood up. The walked to the front door and he could feel her pulling on his hand as if telling him not to do it, thinking he was could to commit suicide. That's when they walked into the light together. As soon as Angel stepped into the light Kate dropped his hand.

"Angel what's going on?" she asked. Again he said nothing instead he brought her to him for a kiss. The kissed lasted more than they intended. And when they pulled away from each other Kate looked at him. "What's going on?" she asked, although she didn't remove her hand from his this time.

"There was the demon," he paused looking around. "Some of its blood go on me and then I'm suddenly human," she was looking at him like he was crazy. "Here feel," he said and he placed her hand over his heart.

"Your heartbeat," she whispered as if it was a secret. "Oh my God I can feel it…is this real?" she asked him.

"As real as it gets," he said with a smile. And then he kissed her again.

**_Buffy and Cordelia's apartment_**

They where laying together both staring off into nothing. Cordelia was traces circles on Buffy's back and Buffy was running her hand up and down Cordelia's arm. "I know you were worried that I was going to go back to Angel once I found out he was human again." Buffy said breaking the comfortable silence.

Cordelia didn't say anything because she knew she didn't have to. "You don't have to worry about that because I love you and that's never going to change. You need to be more trusting with me because I have already given you my whole heart, now I'm asking for yours." Buffy finished.

Cordelia looked at the blond wonder in her arms and smiled. "There is no one I would rather give it to," she said as her and Buffy shared in another kiss. This turned into another make out session, which then turned into another session of lovemaking.

**_Angel Investigations_**

Doyle walked down into Angel's apartment to tell him about the vision he had. Although he knew he should be telling Buffy, with Angel being human and all. But it just didn't feel right not telling Angel.

When he walked into the apartment he saw Angel holding a sleeping Kate in his arms. That site alone brought a smile to his face. But then the reason he was here took it away.

Angel got up out of bed slowly so he would disturb Kate sleeping next to him. He put on a pair of sweatpants and the walked out to where Doyle was standing, making sire to close the bedroom door behind him. Although he did leave a little crack in the door so he could keep an eye on Kate.

"What's up?" Angel asked when he saw the worried look on Doyle's face. "You had a vision?" he asked.

"Yeah and it seems that our little friend that turned you human is still alive," Doyle said. "And he isn't happy."

"Where is he?" Angel asked as he put on his shoes and shirt.

"The sewers," Doyle said. "Where are you going?" Angel asked.

"To say thank you. Now go get Buffy and tell her what's going on." Angel said as he was writing a note to Kate so she would know where and what he was doing. "Go!" Angel said when he noticed Doyle still standing there.

**_Buffy and Cordelia's apartment_**

Buffy was in the kitchen making coffee when Doyle came bursting through the door. Buffy was instantly on defense until she saw how it was walking through the door.

"What are you doing here?" Buffy asked.

"Angel sent me to get you, he went after some demon himself," Doyle explained.

"Idiot," Buffy said as she set the coffee down. "Where?" she asked.

"Sewers," Doyle said and he noticed that Buffy was writing Cordelia a note just like Angel had done for Kate.

"When she gets up she'll be headed over to Angel Investigations, make sure your there," Buffy said as she went into the bedroom. When she came back out she was fully dressed. "If your not there then she'll worry and come looking for me and if anything happens to her I'll come looking for you," she added and she walked out the door in search for a sewer drain. Doyle meanwhile made his way back to Angel Investigations.

**_Sewers_**

By the time Buffy reached where Angel was fighting she saw him get thrown into the wall. That's when she made her move on the demon.

The first thing she noticed was the crystal on his head she took a wild guess and guessed that's where you have to hit him in order to fill him.

He took a swing at her but missed and she took his feet out from underneath him. He got back in time to see Buffy ram the sward into his midsection and he laughed. Then he looked at Buffy who was smiling as she took her fist and rammed it into the gem.

She watched as demon screamed in agony and bright lights started to shot out of him. Basically killing him from the inside out. When he was nothing but a pill of dust Buffy went over to Angel. He shoved her away and walked away in silence and Buffy knew what he was going to do, he was going to ask for his demon back.

**_Angel Investigations_**

Buffy had been right, as soon as he had gotten back to Angel Investigation he and Doyle had left. They had gone to the Oracles to ask for Angel demon half back. At first the Oracles didn't know what to do. They though that is what he had wanted all along, to be human again, but they had been mistaken.

They had told Angel that he had until noon that day until the day would be whipped away. No one would remember what happened that day except him. They asked him if he could live with always knowing and he said yes.

So here he is now standing in front of Kate telling her all about what happened with the Oracles. She is crying into his arms telling him he shouldn't have done it, that he could have still help humanity but in a different way. He told her that he wouldn't be able to sleep at night knowing what goes on at night and not being able to do anything about it.

He held her in his arms as the clock on his wall chummed noon and the next thing he knew he was back in his office the day the demon attacked. But this time when the demon attacked he was ready for it. He hit the demon in the gem and watched as he died from the inside out.

"Wow, that's was quick my friend," Doyle said as he was watching from the window. "How did you know where to hit him?" Doyle asked.

"I don't know I just did." Angel said as he picked up the phone.

"Who ya calling?" Doyle asked.

"No one," and with that Doyle walked out of Angel office closing the door behind him.

"L.A. police department how many I direct your call?" a voice said over the phone.

"Detective Kate Lockley please," Angel said.

**_AN: Next update on June 10th. _**


	46. Samshed

**Buffy and Cordelia **

**"Season 5 and up"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Cordelia**

**Summary: Re-write**

…………………

**Chapter 46: Smashed**

_**Summers' house **_

Faith was asleep, which to Willow was a good thing, because she had been meaning to try something. Tara, when her and Willow were together had found this spell that might be able to turn Amy, their pet rat, back into Amy the person. They had never gotten around to trying it and Willow felt bad because she knew he friend didn't want to be a rat anymore.

So since Faith was sleeping she figured why not give it a shot, what's the worst that could happen? As she looked at the spell before her she wondered why she hadn't tried this before, why she had waited so long? Shouldn't she have been in a hurry to get her friend back? Willow took a deep breath and then began reading from the brownish piece of paper that she now held in her hand.

As she read the spell aloud, but low enough so Faith wouldn't hear, she could feel this power go through her, something that she had never felt before. That's how she knew it was working. When she looked up from the paper and at rat Amy who was sitting on the floor, this color started to engulf her. And before Willow knew what was happening before he sat Amy, human Amy, completely naked.

Willow smiled at her accomplishment. Now before her sat Amy, her friend since High School, someone that she can once again practice magic with, without the worries of getting attached. Amy wasn't gay, so her and Faith's relationship was safe. "Amy?" Willow asked as she noticed Amy looking around as if she was scared of something, like something was trying to get to her.

That's when Amy set a glare on Willow; the glare didn't wavier when Amy said her name. "Willow?" Amy had said that a little to loud for Willow's liking so she looked over at the bed as Faith began to stir. Yet luckily she just rolled over. "How's that?" Amy asked quitter this time.

"My girlfriend," Willow said. That's one thing she never thought she would hear herself say about Faith. Amy's eyes went wide and Willow couldn't help but laugh. "If you think this is shocking you should see whom Buffy's dating now," she said with a smirk and as if on cue Willow heard the front door open. "Quick get into the bathroom," Willow said. Once the bathroom door closed Faith woke up. "Hey sleepy head," Willow said kissing her away.

"How's here?" Faith asked instantly in defense mode.

"I think Buffy and Cordelia just got home from L.A," Willow said and Faith was up out of bed and on her way downstairs. Willow went over to the bathroom and opened the door. "There is some clothes for you to change into," Willow said and before she could close the door Amy stopped her.

"Cordelia lives here?" she asked. Willow just smiled and closed the door.

Buffy closed the front door behind her and then set the bags on the floor. "You know just because I have slayer strength doesn't mean I get to carry your things," Buffy said as she stood up straight stretching out her back. "What did you pack anyway?" she asked her wife as Cordelia shrugged and went into the kitchen. Buffy followed.

They walked into the kitchen and saw Dawn making breakfast. "Your up early," Cordelia said taking a seat at the island.

"Couldn't sleep," Dawn said as she placed some pancakes on her plate. "You guys are home a day late…why?" she asked as she sat down next to Cordelia.

"Someone had to go shopping," Buffy said looking over at Cordelia and she just smirked and blew Buffy a kiss. "Anyway, anything new been going on?" she asked.

"Nope all's cool on the home front." Dawn said as she looked at her sister. "Although Spike hasn't been around much which makes me wonder what he's been up to," Dawn said as she stuffed some pancake into her mouth.

"Huh," Buffy said as she looked over at Cordelia. Buffy before she could voice her opinion Willow came walking into the kitchen. "Hey Will," Buffy said as she looked at her friend who had a big grin on her face. "At least some people got lucky last night," Buffy said as she ignored the looked Cordelia was giving her.

"Whatever Buffy," Willow said as she rolled her eyes. "You have been hanging around Faith too long," she said.

"That hurts baby," Faith said as she walked into the kitchen and placed a kiss on Willow's cheek. "I think me and B haven't spent enough time together because she is always running off to L.A.," Faith said as she raised her eyebrows at her sister slayer.

"Like that bothers you, you get the run of the town for a week, so I doubt you care," Cordelia said as she got up from where she was sitting and went over to the fridge to get something to drink.

Buffy couldn't help the little laugh that came from her lips and Faith punched her. "Ow," Buffy said as she rubbed her eyebrow. "But you have to admit she has a point," Buffy said. "For a whole week you don't have to worry about me looking over you shoulder, which makes me wonder what do you do when I'm gone," Buffy asked.

"You mean besides Red?" Faith asked and that rewarded her a punch from Willow. Faith laughed as she looked at Buffy. "Wouldn't you like to know," Faith said as she grabbed one of Dawn's pancakes.

"Actually I wouldn't," Buffy said as she got up from her chair. "I'm going to go shower and then I have to go to work," Buffy said.

"Want some company?" Faith asked and this time she got a punch from both Willow and Cordelia. "Guess not," Faith said as she rubbed her shoulder and winked at Buffy.

Buffy just shuck her head and made her way upstairs. Once she hit the top step she got this strange feeling that someone else was up here, someone that was unfamiliar. Buffy continued on her way, when she entered the bathroom she saw someone standing in front of the mirror.

"Amy?" she asked.

Amy turned around and looked at Buffy. "Buffy," she said. "How you been?" she asked her one time friend.

"Dead…you?" Buffy asked.

"Rat," Amy answered in the same tone Buffy did. "Did you need to use the bathroom?" Amy asked and Buffy nodded not trusting her mouth to form words just yet. "Okay I'll go downstairs with Willow," Amy said, as she existed the bathroom closing the door behind her.

Downstairs Cordelia was making something to eat for herself and Faith. Willow said she wasn't hungry and Dawn had already made something for herself. They were all sitting around the island when Amy walked in, and everyone grew silent.

"Faith do you want pancakes or…" Cordelia said turning around and seeing Amy standing there. "Oh my God Amy," Cordelia said. "When did you get de-rated?" Cordelia asked as she looked at Willow and then back at Amy.

"This morning," Amy said. "You're the women from Willow's bedroom," Amy said pointing to Faith.

"Yes, that's where I sleep," Faith said as she stood up. "Listen Cor, I'm not hungry anymore, I think I'm going to head over to work," Faith said as she made her way out of the kitchen.

Cordelia took a seat where Faith had been sitting only moments before. "So Amy are you planning on sticking around or…" Cordelia let her sentence trail off.

"I think I'm going to stick around," Amy said as she noticed something on Cordelia's finger. "Is that a wedding band?" Amy asked. "Cordelia…your married?" she asked.

"Yup, for a while now," Cordelia said with a smile.

"Who's the lucky man?" Amy asked.

"I am," Amy turned her head and saw Buffy come walking through the doorway. "Willow didn't tell you any of this?" Buffy asked looking at her friend. "Well she'll fill you, meanwhile some of us have to get to work," Buffy says she leaned over and gave Cordelia a kiss. "See ya," she said and then left.

"That's gonna take some getting used to," Amy said. "I thought Buffy died, how does she still have a job?" Amy asked confused.

"She told them she had some medical problems and Willow gave them a bunch of fake paperwork," Cordelia said. "Then they told her that she can only work every other week so she doesn't need to go into the hospital again for awhile. Therefore she helps Angel out in L.A on her week off." Cordelia explained.

"I see," Amy said with a nod of her head. She really didn't understand but she didn't want to have Cordelia go into more detail.

"Well guys I'm off to work," Cordelia said as she picked up her things. "Dawn you need a ride to school since your sister forgot to take you? You know sometimes I think she does that on purpose," Cordelia explained.

"Sure," Dawn said as she grabbed her things and her and Cordelia made their way out of the house.

"So Amy…what do you want to do today?" Willow asked and Amy smiled.

**_Sunnydale High_**

Buffy was sitting in her office, she didn't have her first appointment until ten so she had plenty of time to sit around and think, which was something she didn't like to do. Which much to her relief is when the phone rang.

"Okay is it just me or is having the Amy girl back a little weird?" the person asked on the other end of the phone.

"Is that jealousy in your voice that I hear Faith?" Buffy asked with a smirk, she had been waiting for this call.

"Shut up B and just answer the question," Faith said.

"Yeah it's a little weird." Buffy said as she began looking at the file of the first student she was going to see. She had two hours until the appointment. "I mean she's been a rat for so long," Buffy said.

"You know she's horny as all hell and Red's gonna be spending all this time with her trying to get her readapted to the world," Faith said and Buffy could just picture the look on her face.

"Faith Amy's not even like that," Buffy said trying to clam her nerves.

"Neither was I at one time, and neither were you until Queen C told you how she felt…hell neither was Red when she had wolf boy on her arms," Faith said.

"Willow loves you Faith, you have nothing to worry about. And if you act like you don't trust her than you'll ruin your relationship." Buffy said.

"I know but…"

"No buts," Buffy said. "Now get back to work, bye," Buffy said as she hung up the phone. As soon as she hung up the phone it rang again. "Hello," Buffy said.

"Buffy we need to talk about Amy," Cordelia said. Buffy rolled her eyes as she sat back in her chair and listened to her wife go on and on, after all what else could she do?

**_Spike's crypt (later that night)_**

He couldn't believe how much he needed her; he hasn't felt this way since Drusilla left him. Faith was on his mind twenty-four seven and it was driving him crazy. She was all he thought about and he had come up with about ten plans to steal her away from Willow but he knew that if he did that than she would never truly love him, he just needed to move on and he didn't know how.

That's when he heard a noise outside his crypt, thinking it was Faith he went running out the door and he collided with another girl, who wasn't Faith. "I'm sorry," he said as he helped her up and then he noticed that his chip didn't go off.

"It's okay," the girl said as she continued walking away not noticing the wicked smile that crept along his lips.

**_The Bronze_**

Amy and Willow had decided to go to the Bronze. Amy knowing Willow had classes had told her to meet her at the Bronze and she would go find her dad and tell him that she was in fact still alive.

On her way to the Bronze Amy had decided to cut through the cemetery, which was when she bumped into someone. She didn't realize it then but she could have very well bumped into a vampire and he didn't even kill her, instead he helped her up and said he was sorry.

After that she made sure to walk on the street where there was light and she could see everyone that could possibly come close to her. When she met Willow at the Bronze she was up on the second level, just looking down at everyone, Amy decided that it was time for the redhead to have a little fun.

"Hey Willow," Amy said as she made her way over to her.

"Amy hey, I was wondering when you were going to get here," Willow said as she looked at her long time friend that just happened to be a rat. Amy didn't say anything but with the flick of her wrist she changed the music. "What are you doing?"

"Having a little fun," Amy said as she changed everyone below her into people wearing Halloween customs. Willow flicked her wrist.

**_Some alleyway_**

Spike couldn't believe it his chip was finally gone, nothing to hold him back anymore when he needed to feed. No more pig's blood for this vampire. He was following a girl and she went into the alleyway, he always wondered why they went down alleyways when they thought they were being followed, he would never understand.

She looked back toward him and he ducked in a shadow, she had stopped walking so know was his chance. He darted out in front of her so when she turned around she jumped and gave a little scream.

"C-can I help you?" she asked and he could just smell the fear on her.

"As a matter of fact," he said and then his faced morphed. She screamed and he went in for the kill and the he screamed. He staggered back away from her holding his head and the girl took her chance and ran. "What the fuck?"

**_The Bronze_**

Amy looked over at Willow and she couldn't help but notice that she was growing tired, which made her magic fade.

"Willow I think I'm gonna head home, I kinda tired," she paused. "Maybe we can do this again tomorrow.

"Yeah I would love that," Willow said. "Plus I told Faith that I would met her and go on patrol with her tonight," Willow said as she and Amy made there way toward the exist. Once outside Willow looked at Amy. "You need me to walk you home?" she asked.

"No, I'm fine…see you tomorrow," Amy said as she made her way home. Willow watched until she couldn't see Amy anymore and then she head home to met Faith. Amy was walking along the building when she felt someone behind her. Someone that she had felt before in the cemetery.

When she turned around no one was standing there but when she turned around to continue walking the man, the vampire that she had bumped into earlier that night was standing in front of her. She didn't bother screaming because she knew that he would like that more than anything. Instead she hit him and tried running away.

She didn't get very far before he grabbed her by her hair and threw her up against the fence. "Where do you think your going?" he asked. He went in for the kill when she brought her knee up and kicked him in the groin. "Bitch," he said as he took her by the shoulder and threw her through a door of an abandoned building.

Amy got up slowly as she looked at him and that's when she remembered him. He was the vampire that gave Buffy all the trouble back in High School. Of course she didn't know the whole story, what with her being a rat and all.

He picked her up and slammed her against the wall, "Why can I hurt you?" he asked her. '

"I don't know," Amy said as she felt the back of her head to make she it wasn't bleeding. He slammed her again. "I said I didn't know!" Amy yelled.

"That doesn't mean I still don't want to kill you," he said. But as he went in for the kill she grabbed him chin and kissed him. This, in her mind, was the only way she was going to survive. "What are you doing?" he asked when he pulled away.

"Doing something I haven't done in a long time," she said as she kissed him again and this time it was her turn to run him into the wall, but instead of running for her life she kissed him again and she didn't know why. The next thing she knew she was being lifted up and against the wall, but this time it was a lot nicer then what she remembered it to be before.

**_Magic Box_**

They were all sitting in the Magic, well not quite all, Faith and Willow were on patrol and Spike was no where to be found. Buffy looked across the table to where Cordelia was sitting ready a book. Cordelia looked up at her and winked.

"Why are we even here?" Anya asked breaking the silence. "I mean we are never going to figure it out because it wasn't a demon," She continued on.

Earlier today there had been a robbery and the guard that was on duty was frozen. They where trying to find out if it was some new big bad that they needed to worry about. "Anya when have to look at all possibilities," Xander rationalized with his girlfriend.

"But I know it wasn't a demon, hell ex-demon right here," she said. "I know more about demons than Giles," she said as she looked at Buffy. "Trust me it's just some random robbery, with a toy to make it look other wise." Anya explained.

Buffy closed her book and looked at the group. "I believe her so what do you say we call it a night?" Buffy said as she got up and her and Cordelia practically ran back home.

_**Cemetery**_

Faith and Willow were walking in and out of the tombstones. Faith was debating brining up what she had talked about with Buffy earlier today or not. Buffy said it would ruin their relationship but Faith didn't think so, so she though what the hell.

"Willow I want to talk to you about Amy," Faith said stopping their walking.

Willow turned around and looked at her with a smile on her face. "Faith you don't have anything to worry about," Willow said. "Besides the fact that Amy's not like that I love you, no one else." She said.

"You love me?" Faith asked in a seductive tone. "Really?"

"Oh yeah," Willow said wrapping her arms around her slayer. "I guess I'll have to show you how much." Willow said as Faith brought her to the ground. "But not here," Willow said ruining the mode. "So what do you say we call it a night?" Willow asked and the two practically ran home.

Love was in the air in Sunnydale tonight.

…………………

**AN: Hope you liked it. Sorry about missing the last update date but someone died in the family so I was out of town. Anyways next chapter will be up on June 26th. **


	47. Hero

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 5 and up"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairing: Buffy/Cordelia**

**Summary: Re-write**

…………………

**Chapter 47: Hero**

**Buffy and Cordelia's Apartment**

Buffy was on there bed, relaxing, enjoying not having to be worried about anything. Mostly because they just arrived back home about and hour or so ago and Angel hadn't called just with the latest news of impending danger. Cordelia was currently in the shower so when the doorbell rang Buffy knew she was going to have to be the one to get up and get it.

She got up out of bed and walked into the living room. When she looked out the door she saw Angel's convertible sitting in the apartment complex's parking lot. "Great," Buffy said to herself as she opened the door and saw Angel and Doyle standing in front of her.

"Hey Buffy," Angel said as he and Doyle walked through the open doorway and into the living room. Doyle sat on the couch and put his feet on the table and Buffy shot him a glare, which made him move his feet.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, which by the way I'm not, but why are here?" she asked as she walked into the kitchen and hopped onto one of the counters.

"Don't even think about it Buffy," Cordelia said coming out of the bathroom drying of her hair. "You know better than to sit on my counter, off," she said and Buffy hopped up.

"Not a word," Buffy said to Angel as a smirk came across his lips.

"I called them over Buffy," Cordelia said as she leaned against the counter that Buffy had previously been leaning on. "Angel we need to do something to get Angel Investigation more looks, were people will actually know that we exist and that we're here to help them," she said as she looked at everyone in the room.

"What do you have in mind?" Doyle asked seeing as he was the only one really interested. He never did understand why Angel didn't want to be recognized by all the good things that he had done.

"I was thinking something along the lines of a commercial." She said with a smile and Buffy rolled her eyes and Cordelia slapped her. "It's a good idea," she said. "We have a lonely female walking down the street and she gets attacked by a group of men, muggers." She paused for affect. "Then Angel comes walking out of the shadows and saves the day getting the women home safe and sound." She ended.

"Honestly Cor, I don't ever know what goes on in your brain," Buffy said as she placed her hand on Cordelia's head. "I going to bed," Buffy said as she kissed Cordelia on the cheek and walked into the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"And I'm going home," Angel said as he looked at Doyle. "You coming?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll stay and see what else Cordelia has in mind," he said as he looked at the brunette. "I'll catch a taxi or soemthin," he said as he looked at Angel. "This really is a good idea because even thought your saving lives you still have to make rent," Doyle said with a smirk.

"Good night," Angel said as he walked out the door.

"Why is it that the good guys never want to be recognized?" Cordelia asked the Doyle. "Buffy's the same way," she added as she plopped on the couch next to Doyle.

"I think to them it makes what they do less heroic," he said as he looked at her. "For some reason if the get rewarded than it isn't the same." He added as he looked at her and then back toward the bedroom door where Buffy had gone moment before. "In Buffy's case for centuries before her slayers where never even aloud to have friends and she might feel that she is being unfair to them if she is making commercial so that she is more public." He explained and then got up off the couch. "I gonna go, we'll talk more about this tomorrow maybe even you and me will make a tape of our own," he said as he walked out the door making sure to close it behind himself.

Cordelia sighed as she looked at the bedroom door before getting up and walking over there. When she opened the door to the bedroom she saw that Buffy was fast asleep and Doyle's words rang in her head. _Before slayers weren't even aloud to have friends. _What would Buffy have been like without her friends? Would she eve still be alive? Cordelia thought as she walked further into the bedroom and climbed into bed next to her wife. She felt Buffy's arms come around her waist as she fell asleep.

**Angel Investigations**

The next morning when Buffy walked into Angel Investigations she saw Cordelia and Doyle working on a way to get Angel to do the commercial and that's when Buffy saw Angel going down to his apartment on his elevator. Buffy smiled as she walked into the office and Cordelia was complaining to Doyle about Angel and that's when Cordelia looked at Buffy and smiled.

"Oh no," Buffy said once she saw the look in Cordelia's eyes. "Don't even think about asking me to do this, you know my stand on this situation." Buffy said as she put her hands out to stop Cordelia from advance and using her abilities to cuddle to sway Buffy.

"Come on Buffy," Cordelia said. "If you loved me you would do this for me," she said as she winked at her.

Buffy smiled in return. About a year ago that line would have worked on her but no anymore because Cordelia didn't have it in her to leave her so it didn't matter what she said. Also she had come up with a great counter line. "If you loved me you wouldn't ask me to do something I clearly don't want to do," Buffy said as she walked over to the elevator and followed Angel's lead in going into his apartment to escaped that crazed friends.

Cordelia looked at Doyle and he just shook his head and shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know what you expected," he said. Then a smirk came across Cordelia lips once again. "What?" he asked in his thick Irish accent.

"You do it," she said. "Me and you don't care about the whole hero status so why don't you do it instead of either Angel or Buffy," she said as she looked at him with the looked that said she meant business.

"I don't know Cordelia, I mean I'm not good with that kind of stuff," he said as he tried to back away.

"Don't even think about it." She said. "I'll put what you have to say on cards behind me and all you have to do is read." She paused. "You can ride can't you," she said and he just glared at her. "Okay," she said with a smile as she began to write down what exactly what Doyle had to say.

She turned her back on his and he watched as she taped the cards to the wall behind her. The camera was set up so it was facing him, where he was currently sitting on the table. He couldn't believe he was doing this he wasn't a superhero.

"You ready?" she asked him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he said as he looked at her. He still, even though she is married to someone who could break him in two, is in love with her.

"Ready, set…read." She said pointing to him.

"If you need help. Then look no further. Angel Investigation is the best! Our rats are low…" he said.

"Our rates!" Cordelia screamed.

"It says rats…" he said but she just started at him so he continued on. "Our rates are low, but out standers are high. When the chips are down, and you're at the end of your rope you need someone that you can count on. And that's what you'll find here…someone that will go all the way, no matter what. So don't lose hope. Come on over to our offices and you'll see that there's still heroes in this world." He finished with a smile. Then he noticed that she wasn't doing anything so he cleared his throat. "Am I done?" he asked.

"Yeah," she looked him up and done. "I guess no ones perfect," she said as she turned off the camera and placed it back in its case.

"I could try again," he said almost sounding hopeful.

"I don't think so," she said and then she walked out of the offices. But before she got to far she poked her head back in the door. "Tell Buffy I went out for lunch," she said and then closed the door behind her.

**Angel's apartment**

Buffy had been sitting at Angel's table as he took his shower. She really didn't want to go back upstairs due to the fact that she new that if Cordelia asked her to do the commercial again she would cave in and do it. So she came do here, but when she opened the door to his apartment she heard the shower running and guessed that he was in there.

When he came walking out of the bathroom she looked up at him and noticed that he was in a towel. "Buffy, what are you doing down here?" he asked as he walked into his bedroom and within a few minutes walked out completely dressed. "Cordelia tried to get you to do the commercial didn't she?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, she even pulled the 'if you love me card'" Buffy said with a smile.

"I remember that card, and if I remember correctly you used to use it on me a lot," he said with a smirk.

"I was young and stupid then," she said. So looked at him. "So why won't you do the commercial?" she asked seriously.

"For the same reason you won't," He said as he walked over and sat at the table beside her. "Because it doesn't seem far that we get recognized and other people who do heroic things don't," he said.

She looked up at him and smiled. "It's just that all the slayers before me did things totally different and I guess I just want to do one thing that they did," she said.

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Stay hidden," he said as she looked up at him.

**Upstairs**

Cordelia was sitting on stairwell when Doyle came out and joined her. She looked at him sadly. "I'm sorry about what I said before," she said as she looked at him.

"No worries," he said. "You wanted the actual superhero not the sidekick," he said with a smile.

"Oh no Doyle," Cordelia said as she placed her hand on his back as a sign of comfort. "I didn't mean it like that," she said with a smile. "I just meant that as a woman I would rather see Angel on the screen than someone that looks like you," she said with a smirk. "Of offense."

"None taken," he said with a smirk of this own. Then without warning Doyle's hand shot up to his forehead and she yelled, a manly yell, in agony. He saw numerous images run through his head in the few moments that it took to make the pain and the images go away. But what he saw wasn't good, something very, very bad was coming and even he was scared.

When he looked up he saw that Cordelia was looking at him concerned. "Don't say anything," she said. "Just answer me on question," she paused and he knew it was for affect. "Whomever you saw just now…did they look like they could afford to pay?" she asked.

Months before he knew he would have been offended that someone would ask him such a question but he had gotten to know Cordelia…actually he half expected the question. But he knew once he explained what he saw she wouldn't want there money even if they could afford it because what was coming was much worse that she had seen in a long, long time.

That's when Cordelia turned to the sounds of steps coming upstairs and when she turned toward the stairwell she saw Buffy and Angel. She noticed Buffy released a sigh as if she thought something had happened to her and it made Cordelia smile…she never thought she could love someone as much as she loved Buffy but she did.

"What did you see?" Angel asked as Cordelia got up from where she was sitting and went over to Buffy and Angel took her place. "Is it bad?" he asked when Doyle didn't say anything.

"It worse that bad," Doyle said as he looked at the soled vampire. "It's the day all half-breeds have feared, including yourself, somewhere down deep." He said. "They're coming to wipe us out, demons that's they deem unworthy to walk the earth," Doyle explained.

"How long?" Buffy asked.

"Two to three days," he paused. "At the most." He added as he looked at both Buffy and Angel.

"That's not enough time," Cordelia said forgetting all about the money.

"Should we call in backup?" Buffy asked Angel.

Angel didn't say anything instead he looked at Doyle. "No," he said. "What they have planned will kill anyone with even the tiniest of humanity or human in them." He paused. "Basically everything that isn't full blooded demon will die." He looked at Angel. "We can't let this happen," he said.

"Don't worry we'll stop it," Angel said as he watched Doyle place his head in his hands and then he looked at Buffy. "You got to."

Buffy looked at them as they just sat there. "Come on," she said. "We have three hours until night fall so we need to do as much research as possible," she said as she looked at them.

"Why do we need to wait for nightfall?" Cordelia asked and Buffy just looked at her. "Right, dumb question," she said to herself and smiled. "Looks like I've been hanging around Xander to long."

"Come on," Buffy said as she grabbed Cordelia's arm giving Angel and Doyle some time alone. Buffy dragged Cordelia down stairs to where Angel's apartment was. "We need to start the research, now I don't know where to start so just pick a book and start reading."

"You know I'm not good at this," Cordelia said as she looked up at Buffy.

"Neither am I but it doesn't look like they're going to be moving any time soon so we might as well do something useful as they just sit around." She said.

"What if I just want to sit around?" she asked and Buffy shot her a look. "Okay research," she said as she went for a book. "This is bad isn't it?" she asked as she looked over at Buffy. "I mean really bad."

"Yeah…it is," Buffy said.

**Somewhere in L.A. (LATER THAT NIGHT)**

They had to wait until nightfall hit because they couldn't have Angel going up into smoke while they were trying to save people. So now it was completely dark so they could also walk around without being seen. The three of them were walking along the streets of L.A. trying to find the place that Doyle had seen in his vision. Cordelia had decided that's she wanted to stay back at Angel's apartment and research, she was never one for field work.

All three of their heads snapped to the right when they saw a figure running from the corner of their eyes. They decided to follow. After all if they wanted to find a bunch of scared demons why not follow a scared demon. They followed this demon into a run down, literally falling apart, building. But as soon as the demon entered the building he disappeared and once again they were alone in the dark, or so they thought.

Doyle pulled out a flashlight he had brought with him just in case and started to scan the building. They saw shoes, clothes, cans that's had once upon a time had food in them, and a bunch of other stuff. Doyle couldn't believe what he was seeing; he never thought the day would come where his kind, the half-breeds, would be hunted down like this.

"What's this?" Buffy asked as she looked at the floor and saw that it was some kind of door. "Should we open it?" she asked nervous because she really didn't want to have anything jumping out at her.

"I'll do it," Angel said as he stepped in front of Buffy. After all he didn't want anything to happen to her because she had someone waiting for her back at home. _**But you have Katie you big loser**. Why do I have Kate, because we talk on the phone at night? **Every night**. That doesn't mean anything; Cordelia I know is waiting, whereas Kate and I are still undecided. **Whatever.**_

Doyle watched from the corner as Angel bent down and opened the door on the floor. Once the door was open he stepped forward and shined his flashlight in the hole and what he saw scared him more that he would ever admit.

They were there, huddled in a corner as if they were waiting to die. He never before understood why they didn't fight back, why they didn't stand up for themselves. He understood now, they couldn't, they didn't have the weapons that the people, demons, that were hunting them down had.

"We need to get them out of here," Buffy said from behind them and everyone's eyes went to her and she suddenly felt like she shouldn't have said anything. Because she bet once in there life times they were either on the run from her or some other slayer…maybe Faith.

"She's right," Angel said from beside Doyle. "We need to find a way to get them outta here because whatever is hunting them is going to find them and they're not going to take mercy on they when they are killing them," he said as he looked at his friend.

"You expect us to follow the slayer, who has killed so many of our kind," one of the demons said from in the hole.

"But you would rather hide out in there where even you know they will find you," Buffy said. "Listen I'm not here to kill you, I'm here to help you," she said.

"Yeah right because you usually help demons," the one said.

"I'm here with a vampire that was my ex-lover and a half-breed just like you guys so I'll let you come to your own conclusions." She said as she folded her arms across her chest. This time the demon said nothing. "Thought so."

"So what are we going to do with them?" Doyle asked Angel. "Where are we going to put them so they're safe?" he asked.

"I don't know but I may have an idea, I just need a little time to put it all together." He said as he looked at everyone. "I will figure it all out today and we'll come back tonight and ship them out of here," he said as he closed the door on them again. "We need to get back to Cordelia so we can start doing what needs to be done before tonight." Angel said and together they all walked out of the building and headed back toward Angel's Investigations.

**Doyle's apartment**

Doyle had never been so scared in his entire life. He knew they were coming but he didn't know when and that was the part that scared him. He knew Angel was going to try and save them but Doyle knew the cold hard truth, there was nothing that could save them. They were doomed no matter what Angel's team tried to do and it was about time that Doyle accepted that fact.

He heard something, something faint, but something nonetheless. He got up from where he was sitting and walked into the other room and hid in one the shadows. He held a baseball bat in one hand as he waited for his intruder to pop out.

"I wouldn't even try it Doyle," the person said and Doyle dropped the baseball bat. "You don't want to help them kill us off do you?"

"Lucas," Doyle said when he saw his brother. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I need help we all do," he said as Doyle took another seat and Lucas sat down next to him. "You know whose coming and you know that we need all the help we can get." He said. "I've heard you have the slayer helping us." He said.

"Yes I do," he said. "She was here and she thought what the hell lets save a bunch of demons," Doyle said in a sarcastic voice. "She's not brutal like all of you think, she had mercy for those, even if they're not human, who need her help," Doyle explained.

"What do you have planned?" Lucas asked.

"I don't know," Doyle said as he looked out the window as the sun started to go down. "I don't know," he said again as he looked at his brother.

**Angel Investigations**

Buffy was sitting in Angel's office because Angel was out doing whatever he needed to do for tonight. He had told her to call the gang for Sunnydale so they should be arriving any minute. She knew she should have called them when Doyle told her not to, because it was then that she knew that this is something they might not all make it through.

"Hey," Buffy looked up to see Cordelia walking through the door. "I don't, um, I don't know what to do," Buffy smiled at her wife. Cordelia always tried to help but there was times when Buffy just liked it when Cordelia was in the room and keeping her company. "I want to help," she said.

"There is nothing we can do until the gang gets here and then we can start to plan a counter attack," she said as Cordelia walked over and sat on her lap. "You know we'll get thought this." She said as she looked at her.

"You're a horrible liar," Cordelia said as she kissed her lightly. "I know not all of us are going to make it, I'm not naive." She said.

"I didn't say…"

"I know but I'm just saying. You don't have to act like people aren't going to die tonight just because you don't think I can handle it." She said as she looked at Buffy. "The only thing I won't be able to handle is you not making it," she added.

A few minutes later the front door swung open and in walked backup. Willow came walking in followed by Faith, Xander, Anya, and Giles. Buffy was glad that they listened to her and convinced Dawn to stay home. Yet there was still one person missing. That's when she heard someone coming up the stairs behind and he and within a few seconds Spike came walking through the door.

Cordelia got up off Buffy's lap as Willow and the gang walked into Angel's office. "I'm glad you guys could make it," Buffy said as she stood up. "We really need the help," she said with a smile.

"You know we wouldn't have let you down." Xander said as he looked at his friend. "So how bad is it?" he asked. She didn't say anything. "That's bad huh," he added.

"Yeah it's that bad," Angel said as he entered the room. "Spike," he said noticing the man that he despised for so long, yet he knew he needed help. "This is something that many half-breeds have feared for so long," he said as he looked at Spike. "They're coming," he said.

"The army," Spike said and everyone looked at him. "What everyone knows about this, it's just that no one ever thought this day would come," he said as he looked back at Angel, man he really hated him. "Why are you not running away you're a half-breed too," Spike said.

"I know but…"

"But nothing," Spike said. "You know what's coming and you know that no matter what they will slaughter anything that isn't full blow demon," Spike explained. "I fact I don't even know why I'm here."

"You're here for the same reason I'm still here," Angel said. "We are here to help people," Angel explained.

"No I'm here because I was asked to help, I don't care about these people,' he said. "I'm here because someone needed me here," he explained.

"So Angel what did you find out?" Cordelia asked.

"There's a boat that can take then to an island where many others have could safety." Angel explained. "I thought we could get them all there tonight and then ship them off in the morning," Angel explained.

"We better get moving then," Willow said as she started to walk out of the apartment.

"I don't mean to be the bringer of bad news but what if this doesn't work? I mean what are they planning to do to these demons?" Giles asked.

"I don't know." Angel said. "Spike we need to find out, I have an idea come on." Angel said and he and Spike existed through the sewers.

"Okay you guys go and we'll head over to the house and start rounding everyone up," Buffy said.

**Somewhere in L.A**

What they were seeing before them now was something strange and deadly. Not only to every half-breed but to them as well. Spike and Angel had got themselves on the inside pretending to be half-breed haters and so far so good. Together they were finding out everything they needed to find out in order to save a whole bunch of people.

Right now in front of them they were witnessing how these pure breed demons planned to kill all the half-breeds. It was some kind of light that when turned on burns whomever or whatever is in its path inside out. Angel risked looking over and Spike and he saw that the other vampire was all grimacing, which meant that he didn't like what he was seeing either.

"Isn't that cool," Angel looked at the other person standing next to him. "I'm that is going to kill all the scum that it comes into contact with, which means none of use have to get our hands dirty. Which is how I like it," the demon said turning back to the show.

Once the display was over the commander gave his last speech and then everyone left, Angel figured they were going to get the kills. "We need to leave," Angel said and he and Spike left and ran to the docks, because unlike everyone else they knew exactly where the half-breeds were.

**Docks**

They were running short on time; Spike and Angel should be back any minute. The sun had gone down a good two hours ago. Buffy was standing on deck of the ship they were going to take. They had gotten everyone into the ship without any trouble but getting the boat out on time was looking like it was going to be a little difficult.

That's when Cordelia came up behind Buffy and wrapped her arms around her. "You know I still think you should have done that commercial," she said into her wife's ear. "It would have helped you a lot." Cordelia explained.

"I couldn't do it," Buffy said.

"Why not?" Cordelia asked really not understanding.

"You wouldn't understand," Buffy said.

"Well explain it to me!" Cordelia said raising her voice. "Buffy honestly don't know what your deal is about this subject but you just brushing me off like this isn't going to go over." Cordelia said.

"We'll have to argue later because right now we have people to save," Buffy said when she saw Angel and Spike running for the ship.

Angel and Spike ran up the stairs to the ship deck as fast as they could and once they reached the top they heard bikes behind them. When they turned around they saw all the pure breed demons standing there. And that's when Angel turned to the ship captain.

"What's going on?" Angel asked.

"Sorry Angel but they paid more money," he said.

"Do you even understand what's going to happen?" Cordelia asked the captain. "Once they set there machine off everyone is going to die…even you," Cordelia said as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"You ready to fight?" Spike asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Buffy said.

They tried to fight them off, they really did but there was too many of them. Angel was the first on to be dumped into the cargo hole. They Spike and after Spike Buffy was dropped in. Angel saw Doyle standing in the corner.

"It is time that the world be whipped clean of you filthy half-breeds." The commander said as he started to lower the contraption that would kill them all.

Angel got to his feet and snapped the neck of the demon guard that was watching over him. He watched as Buffy and Spike started to take out the rest. Willow was doing a protection spell over the demon but Angel knew that the spell wouldn't protect them from what was about to happen. He watched as Xander and Giles worked together to take out some demons. Faith was also doing a good deal of killing.

"How are we going to stop this?" Cordelia asked when she and Doyle walked over to where Angel was standing.

"I have to pull the plug," Angel said.

"Are you crazy it will kill you," Cordelia said.

"If I don't then who's gonna?" Angel asked.

That's when Doyle pushed Angel down into the cargo hole. "What are you doing?" Cordelia asked when she turned to look at him.

"Saving the day and becoming a hero," Doyle said as he looked at her. Then he grabbed her arms and brought his lips to her's. Buffy saw this.

"Hey! I'm married," she yelled and then she watched as Doyle's face changed and a bunch of needles came out of his face. "Oh my God!" she said and then he jumped.

What they saw was something that Buffy would wish on anyone. They all watched as Doyle was burned from the inside out as he tried to unplug the machine. When he succeed the light went out and nothing was left, not even a body. Buffy watched as Angel took Cordelia in his arms. Buffy and her gang quietly made their way out of the ship and so did the demons since they no longer had anything to fear.

**Angel Investigations**

Buffy didn't even come back to the apartment with Cordelia. Instead she went straight home with Willow and Xander. So Cordelia went to Angel Investigation with Angel and decided that they could moron the death of their friend together.

Angel didn't say anything the whole ride home and Cordelia didn't mind because she wouldn't know how to respond anyway. Once they walked into the office Cordelia, without and word, we over to the tape that was sitting on her desk and put it in the tape player. Together her and Angel watched Doyle on screen in the commercial that they made together.

"He was a hero." Cordelia said.

"What?" Angel asked confused.

"Before he got that vision he said he wasn't a hero, that he was just a sidekick," she explained.

"He was a hero," Angel said.

……………………

**Okay I know it's been a long time but I had trouble with my computer and then I had my graduation and grad party and I have had a really busying summer but now that everything is cooling down I have more time. So I will be updating more. I'm not going to give a date to the next update because I don't know if it will be up by then so until next time. **

**P.S. This was a great episode I hope I changed good enough for it to still be a good episode. **


	48. Wrecked

**Buffy and Cordelia**

"**Season 6"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Cordelia; Faith/Willow**

**Summary: Re-write**

…………………………

**Chapter 48: Wrecked**

**Buffy's room**

Cordelia had gotten home, to Sunnydale, late that night. The night Doyle died, she didn't think she would have been staying at Angel's that long but he didn't want her to go. So she told him that she had to go to the bathroom but instead she called Kate. And when she came over Cordelia was aloud to go, because she really needed to get home to her wife.

When she entered the bedroom she saw that Buffy was not in bed. At first she was confused but then she looked toward the window and saw that it was open. Sometimes, when she needed to think Buffy would go and sit on her roof outside her window. Cordelia guessed that it gave her some kind of peace, a place where no one could touch her.

She walked over to the window and ducked her head outside to say hi to her wife but when she looked out the window Buffy wasn't there. Now Cordelia started to panic, Buffy never went anywhere without telling her first. Just before Cordelia decided to go wake everyone she saw a note on the bed. She walked over and picked it up:

_**Cordy,**_

_**I know your wondering where the hell I am but I need to tell you to not send anyone to look for me. I need some time alone, away from everyone including you. I saw Doyle, I saw that he kissed you and I don't know if it was my imagination but I also saw that you didn't fight back. I'm not mad…yet…I'm just confused. Don't look for me, tell everyone that I'm fine and I'll be back in a few days. Meanwhile if anything happens there Faith should be able to handle. I'm sorry baby; I just need time to think.**_

_**Love always,**_

_**Buffy**_

Cordelia felt her lags buckle and she sat on the bed. She couldn't believe Buffy had seen the kiss, she couldn't believe that she didn't realize that Buffy saw the kiss. Buffy had become all quiet and when she offered to go home with the gang she should have known that something was wrong. But Buffy didn't think Cordelia fought it, well she didn't because she didn't have time to, but that didn't mean she didn't try. Doyle had kissed her but only for a second before he killed himself.

Cordelia crumbled up the note and threw it into the garbage. She grabbed her bag and tossed it into the corner. Then she got ready for bed and went to sleep. At first she couldn't fall asleep because the last time she went to sleep by herself not knowing where Buffy was, Buffy was dead and she didn't know if she was in heaven or some hell dimension.

Cordelia lay in bed staring at the clock as she watched the time pass by. She didn't know when but eventually she fell asleep.

**Next morning**

Cordelia woke up and walked downstairs to where everyone was sitting. When she walked into the kitchen she saw Faith making breakfast, Dawn pouring drinks for everyone, and Willow was just walking in the house with the mail. The only person she didn't see was Buffy and that saddened her more. She turned and tried to walk back upstairs but she had been spotted.

"Cor, come on, I'll back you breakfast," Faith said as she gestured toward the empty seat. "Pancakes sound good?" she asked and Cordelia looked at her and she saw in Faith's eyes that she knew about Buffy and the others did so don't say anything.

"Sure pancakes sound great," Cordelia said. She sat there with her orange juice in front of her.

"Is Buffy coming down?" Dawn asked as she sat next to Willow.

"No, she already went to work," Faith said. "I heard her this morning. Something about an early meeting thingy that she had to attend." Faith explained looking at Cordelia.

"Wow that means Buffy was up before six…that's got to be a first," Dawn said as she started to eat her pancake. Everyone looked at Cordelia and she smiled. "Okay I'm done I better go to school," Dawn said.

"Damn you ate that fast…did you even taste it?" Faith asked as she looked at the empty plate.

"Hey living with two slayers who eat anything that's not nailed down after a good nights slay makes you consume your food faster." Dawn said as she grabbed her back pack and headed for the door. "Cordelia can you drive me?" Dawn asked. "Buffy usually takes me but she left early," she explained.

"Sure," Cordelia said getting up and throwing her hair up in a pony tail. She could still remember a time when she wouldn't be caught dead looking like this. "Keep these warm," Cordelia said pointing to the pancakes. "Come on," she said as she grabbed her keys and followed Dawn out the door.

"What's going on?" Willow asked Faith as she stuck Cordelia's pancakes in the microwave.

Faith looked at her and smiled. "What are you talking about?" she asked confused. But Willow didn't say anything, she didn't even look away. "Okay, Buffy left last night," Faith said. "She said she saw Cordelia kiss someone else and she walked out, said she needed a break. Don't worry she'll be back, she said she only needed a few days alone," Faith explained.

"I'm gonna kill Cordelia," Willow said.

"Don't," Faith said.

"Why not?" Willow asked confused.

"Because it's not her fault, the guy was going to kill himself remember," Faith said. "Doyle has liked Cordelia since she walked into Angel's office." Faith said. Willow hung her head as she remembers the person they lost last night.

"I feel like an ass," Willow said.

"Don't it's not your fault," Faith said as she walked around the island and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. "Just don't be mad at Cordelia," Faith added. "Pancake?" Faith asked and Willow smiled.

**England (AN: I know and England trip is long but for the story pretend it's not)**

Buffy stepped off the plain and smiled but then she frowned. That had been the longest plain ride of her life. She had remembered to call the school and tell them that she was taking a vacation, due to personal problems. As she stepped out of the airport she smiled again.

She remembered how Giles could go on and on about England and how beautiful it was. He is back here now and she knows that he is loving it. He moved back to England after the whole Spike, Tara and spell ordeal that made everyone forget whom there were. He left that night and he had told Buffy to tell everyone he said bye. He knew that if he had to tell each one of them himself he wouldn't be able to and he would end up staying.

Buffy had done what he said and said goodbye to everyone and he had given her his phone number so she could call anytime she wanted. But she decided that she could surprise him. She walked over to the payphone and pulled out the number and dialed.

"Hello?" came a husky replay.

"Giles its Buffy," she said.

"Buffy what's wrong?" he asked instantly going into father mode, that's what she missed about him.

"Guess what…I'm in England," she said and there was silence over the phone. "Giles?"

**Some warehouse**

Amy rolled over that morning and noticed that she couldn't move because someone's arm was around her. When she turned over she saw the vampire from last night fast asleep. She couldn't help but notice how human he looked but she knew better, he wasn't human, he was a vampire and he would kill her if he got the chance.

Then she looked around the building that they had fought in last night. The building was no longer standing. "Oh God," she said.

That's when she felt the arm lift from around her was it and when she looked at the thing sleeping next to her she saw that he was awake. "You weren't thinking about leaving and not saying goodbye were you?" he asked in a little boy's voice.

"Listen, what happened last night, it was a mistake." She paused. "You're a vampire and I'm a human, this could never work," she said as she went to get up but he grabbed her. "What are you doing?" she asked.

He brought his lips to hers in a hard kiss. When he pulled away he held her in front of him. "We could make it work," he said.

"No," she said pushing his and jumping to her feet. She went and stood in the sun. "And this is why," she said. "You could never take me into the light and that's where I live, in the light," she explained.

She went to leave by he cleared him throat and she turned to look at him standing before her…naked. "You're going to need these, no?" he asked.

Amy saw him holding her underwear. She walked over and grabbed it and then turned and left. She could not believe that she just did that with a vampire last night.

**Summers' House**

Amy walked up the Summers' house and she didn't know if she should just walk in or knock. Buffy had told her that she was welcome any time she wanted so did that mean she could just walk in whenever she wanted. That's when she saw Willow sitting in the kitchen and she decided to walk on in. When she opened the door Willow tuned to look at her and smiled.

"Hey Amy, where have you been?" she asked when she saw her fellow witch. "Did you find a place to stay?" she asked. "Because if not I'm sure Buffy won't mind having another person in the house." She said.

"I didn't really look for a place last night," she said. "I've just been walking around, you know wondering," she added.

"Oh, okay," Willow said confused. Willow didn't understand her friend but she decided not to push is since she was newly brought back to the world. "So Amy, what do you want to do today?" Willow asked her.

"I think I'm gonna head over and see my dad," she said and Willow could tell that she looked a little distracted.

"Okay well I have to head over to school, maybe I'll see you afterwards and we can hang out," Willow said and Amy just nodded looking off into the distance. Willow smiled as she walked out the back door.

**Buffy and Cordelia's room**

Cordelia was sitting on the bed, everyone was gone now. Willow she guessed was off to school so she had the house to herself. She looked around the room and stopped and admired the various pictures that she and Buffy had scattered around the room. She stopped on one particular picture that was of her, Buffy, Willow and Faith. They were down by the beach and they were looking at the sunset, it was where they were a lot.

Cordelia's eyes traveled to another picture that was just of her and Buffy. Buffy had her arms wrapped around her waist from behind and they were smiling. The other thing she noticed about the picture is that they were soaking wet, it had been raining that day but they didn't care. Willow ended up telling them later that some of the best picture that they took together came from that day. Mostly because neither one of them had their hair done or their make-up.

Cordelia was about to lay down and go to sleep but the phone rang and she picked it up excited that it might me Buffy. "Hello?"

"Cordelia is that you?" it was Giles.

"Yes, what can I do for you Giles? Buffy isn't here," she said and she knew she sounded tired but she didn't care.

"I know Buffy isn't there," he said. "She's here with me," he added.

Cordelia didn't know what to say. "So you're telling me Buffy's in England?" Cordelia asked. "She traveled all the way to England to get away from me?" she said.

"I'm sure she didn't come here to get away from you," Giles said trying to sound supportive.

"Yeah right Giles, look at her track record. She ran away when she sent Angel to hell, she panics every time something doesn't go her way," Cordelia paused. "I guess I should just start packing my clothes now then," she said with a sigh. "Now why did you call because I'm sure you didn't want to talk to me," she explained.

"Is Faith around?" she asked.

"No she's at work, try again around five now I gotta go, I have a house to look at today. It was going to be for me and Buffy but I guess now it's just going to be for me," she said as she hung up the phone.

**England**

Giles hung up the phone after talking to Cordelia and he looked over toward Buffy whom was sitting on the couch watching TV. He wondered what had happened between them that would make Cordelia give up and Buffy come all the way to England.

**Magic Box**

Anya and Xander where sitting at the table in the Magic Box when the door swung open and in walked Faith. She walked right over to them and sat down at the table. "Okay guys I only have a ten minute break but there something I need from you, a favor," she said as she looked at the couple.

"Sure thing Faith, what's the favor?" she asked.

"Find out everything you can about Amy, because Will was out all night last night and when she got up she looked exhausted and I don't like that look. It almost looked like she was drained or something. I do know that her and Amy where at the Bronze last night," she said.

"How do you know that?" Anya asked. Faith just gave her a look. "Oh right, you work there," she said as realization dawned on her.

"Sure will ask around about her but you know if Will catches hold of this she won't be happy," Xander explained.

"That's why she not going to find out," Faith said as she looked at the clock on the wall. "I gotta go, see you guys later at home," she said as she got up and left leaving the couple behind researching whatever it was they were researching.

**Summers' house**

When Willow got home from school later that day she went straight to her room. She was beyond tired and all she wanted was to sleep. She didn't understand why she was so tired but she was and she needed sleep. When she laid down in her bed she realized that she had forgotten to close her blinds.

She said a spell that was supposed to close the blinds for her but nothing happened. She shrugged her shoulders and got up off the bed as she walked over to the windows and closed the blinds. "That's weird," she said to herself as she lay herself back down on her bed.

Just as she was starting to go to sleep she heard a knock at her door and when she looked at the open doorway she saw Amy standing there. "Hey there," Willow said as she stood up. "What's up?" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out and have a round two of last night," Amy said.

"You see I would but all my powers are gone, I mean I couldn't even close the blinds," Willow explained.

"I know someone that can fix that," Amy said. "Come on it'll be fun," she said as she grabbed Willow's hand and they left the Summers' house.

**Somewhere in an alleyway**

Amy had been dragging Willow around town for little over three hours trying to find the place. When Willow asked if Amy knew where she was going Amy said yeah and she explained by saying that they place she is trying to find is somewhere that moves around a lot. To stay hidden from the slayer and other supernatural things. Willow didn't argue mostly because she didn't have the energy to.

"HA!" Amy exclaimed. "Told you I knew where I was going," Amy said as she looked behind her at nothing.

"Um, Amy I don't see anything but more alleyway," Willow said.

"The trick is to look harder," Amy said as she walked backwards and slowly disappeared. Willow confused, scared and interested decided to walk forward and if she was able to look at herself she would see that she too disappeared.

Once inside the place Willow was unable to see or feel from the outside the first thing she noticed was the smell, it smells horrible, like something had died. She placed her hand over her mouth so she didn't gag and as soon as she did that someone walked out of the door way in front of her.

Her eyes came into contact with the person, a man, and the first thing she noticed was the scar. It was a scar across his eye; at least she thought it was a scar.

"Amy," he said. "You've brought me something new," he said as he walked over to Willow. Willow put her hand up to stop him from coming any closer. "Hey if you want you have to give a little," he said as he licked the side of her face. "Hmm, she tastes like strawberries," he said. "This way," he said motioning to the door that he himself had just walked out of.

**Somewhere in Sunnydale**

Cordelia had been with the real-estate agent all day and so far nothing that is until now. Right at this moment she is standing outside a house that is amazing…it is the house she dreamed of ever since she was a little girl. She knew that Buffy would love this house that is if Buffy ever came back, after all she didn't need to be here, Faith was here.

"What do you think of this Miss?" the real-estate agent asked.

Cordelia looked at the lady, then back at the house and finally down at her wedding band. "I'll take it," she said and she and the woman walked into the house. Cordelia didn't know if she and Buffy would ever get through their rough patch but if they did, this is the house she wanted to become her's and Buffy's.

**Giles' apartment (England)**

Buffy was sitting alone in Giles' apartment looking out at the rain falling outside. It has rained the whole time she had been here and it was depressing. The more it rained the more she thought about Cordelia and Doyle, the kiss that they shared. She never thought that she could hurt this much.

Sure there was Angel and when he died, or she sent him to hell, she hurt but not like this. And then there was Riley when he left with his soldier buddies she was hurt for awhile but she got over it, for some reason this was a different kind of hurting, which made Buffy hurt more. Because the more she hurt the more she realized that Cordelia was the one that she was looking for and then she found her and now she might lose her. Buffy once again let the tears fall from her eyes.

**Somewhere in the alleyway**

It was a magic place; anyone who had a little bit of magic would be able to feel it. Now Tara wasn't the best witches, Willow had her beat, but she knew when she was close to this place. She walked through the invisible barrier and was inside. She saw a man on the couch and he was mumble.

"Take two women over me," she heard him say. "Stupid red head," she head and that's when she realized that one of the women must have been Willow. She turned and quickly ran out of the room.

**In the other room**

Willow was up on the ceiling surround by magic. She had never felt anything like this before, it felt amazing. She would open her eyes every once in awhile and see Amy over in the corner also surround by magic. Then he heard something and when she looked out into the distance she saw blackness. But then she saw a white strip form out of nowhere and then she saw a demon walk out. She screamed and fell to the floor.

**Summers' house**

Faith walked into the house and the first thing she noticed was that the TV was on. When she looked over at the couch she saw Dawn passed out with the cartoons playing. She made her way upstairs and she looked at Buffy's room and neither her nor Cordelia where there. Then she walked into her bedroom and noticed that Willow wasn't there either. That's when she heard the back door open and close. She ran down stairs.

When she entered the kitchen she saw Tara standing there. "What are you doing here?" Faith asked trying to control her anger.

"I know where Willow is," Tara said. "And I think she's in trouble." She added.

"I'm not in trouble," Willow said from behind them as she started to take off her jacket. "And I would appreciate it if you stayed out of my business," Willow said as she walked over and kissed Faith on the cheek. "Everything's fine," she added.

"Sorry I must have been mistaken," Tara said as she turned and walked out of the house.

Faith looked back and forth between the two women. Willow wasn't acting like herself but Faith didn't know if she should believe Tara. Faith just watched as Willow walked upstairs not saying anything more to her.

**Cordelia's new house**

She had gotten almost everything over here, Faith was going to help her tomorrow to bring in the new King sized bed she bought. Since Buffy wasn't here she needed someone to help her lift the heavy things. She sat down on the floor and looked at her new place; she always wanted her own place.

**Summers' house (later that night)**

Faith was up when Willow got up and got out of the bed. When Willow existed the bedroom she got up and looked out the window and saw her and Dawn walking away. Faith got out of bed and got dressed then she existed the house and followed behind them.

"So Dawnie what movie do you want to see?" Willow asked and Faith could faintly hear.

"I don't care," Dawn said looking around.

"Oh I have to make a quick stop first," Willow said as they turned down and alley and when Faith turned the corner they where gone.

"What the hell?" Faith asked herself. Faith looked around and around and still she saw nothing.

**Cordelia's house**

It was raining out now and as she looked outside she remembered all the good times she and Buffy would have when it rained. The moments they shared because they didn't want to go outside and get wet. The happiness that was experienced.

**Giles' apartment (England)**

As Buffy watched the rain fall she thought of Cordelia.

**Alleyway**

It had begun raining since Faith was standing there. She was huddled in a corner when she heard Willow's voice. When she stood but she saw Willow and Dawn but then she noticed something weird about Willow, something different.

As she was about to follow Willow she noticed something else come out of nowhere and start to fallow Dawn and Willow too. Before the thing could get too far Faith tackled it which caught the attention of Willow and Dawn. Dawn almost screamed when she saw the demon but Willow just looked surprised. As the silence grew it was easy to hear the crack of a neck.

Faith stood up and dusted herself off. She looked directly at Willow. "We need to talk," she added and graded her hand. "Come on we're goin home," she said as she dragged Willow along behind her. Dawn followed silently behind.

**Giles' Apartment**

When Giles walked into the apartment he saw Buffy sitting in the window sill, where she was when he left. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked at him and he could see the tears in her eyes.

"Buffy, what's wrong?" he asked in his fatherly tone. Buffy missed that tone. "What happened between you and Cordelia?"

"I saw her kiss someone else," she said. "Now I knew the guy had a crush on her for a long time and he was just about to sacrifice himself but still…" she paused. "She didn't even look like she pushed away." She added.

"Did you give her a chance to explain?" Giles asked.

"No," Buffy said shyly, she knew she owned Cordelia a chance.

"Maybe you should," Giles said. "Call her Buffy." He said before he left her alone again.

**Summers' house**

Faith was sitting in her room with Willow lying on the bed. She turned and looked at her girlfriend. "I think Amy's been a bad influence on you," she said. "You never and I mean NEVER, used to use magic like this before," she said. "And what if I hadn't of followed you, what would have happened with that demon, he would have killed you," she explained.

"Faith…"

"No…Willow you need to cut back on magic and stop hanging with Amy." She said.

"You're not my mother," Willow said. 'You don't control me," she added.

"Fine I guess I'll sleep on the couch," Faith said as she grabbed a pillow and before Willow could say anything her bedroom door was slammed. Willow began to cry as she heard Faith footsteps on the stairs.

**Cordelia's house**

Her phone was ringing, she had just gotten it installed and the only one with the new number was Giles so she was hopping he had some info on when Buffy might return.

"Hello Giles?" she asked hopeful.

"Cor?"

"Buffy?"

"We need to talk."

…………………

**AN: Hope it was worth the wait. Until next time. **


	49. Parting Gifts

"**Buffy's Cordelia"**

**Season 5 and up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Cordelia; Willow/Faith**

**Summary: Re-write**

…………

**Chapter 49: Parting Gifts**

**Angel Investigations**

Angel had gone to the Oracles, bagging, telling them that he needed Doyle back. He told them that he didn't understand how he was going to do his job without Doyle's visions. All they told him was not to worry, that everything would work out for the better and that everything would be fine.

He left there mad at the world, how could everything be fine when he best friend, his partner, was dead. He didn't know how he was going to continue doing his job in saving people if Doyle was gone…no Doyle meant no visions.

When he walked into Angel Investigations that morning he saw Cordelia sitting at her desk. She had taken it harder that he had expected. She would go around doing things and she would notice something small. Like the other day she was getting coffee and she noticed that Doyle didn't have his own coffee cup and then she started crying again.

Angel walked into his office and sat down at his desk. He couldn't believe that Doyle was really gone, he knew, but he couldn't believe. No more of Doyle little pep talks…no more Doyle. Angel put his head in his heads and thought about his past friend that he would no longer see. He knew he would out live everyone he knew, but he never thought he would affect him like this; after all it never did before.

The phone rang and Angel looked through the window and saw Cordelia answer it. When the smile came across Cordelia's face Angel knew that it was Buffy once again calling from England. She and Cordelia had talked about what happened between Cordelia and Doyle on the landing the night of Doyle's death and now Buffy understood why he did it and she forgave Cordelia. Everything was good again…well almost everything.

Everything around Angel Investigations lately has been really lightly treaded. Angel never knew what to say, should he joke about things he and Doyle did to together, or should he take a more serious approach, especially around Cordelia. Angel once again looked through the window and watched as Cordelia talked on the phone with Buffy.

As Angel was watching Cordelia talk to Buffy he noticed that Cordelia was feeling her head a lot as if she had a headache or something, then he remembered that that's what Doyle used to do before he got a vision. Angel quickly got up from his chair and went into the other room where Cordelia was still on the phone with Buffy.

"Buffy hold on a sec, Angel's right here and I think he wants something," Cordelia said. She pressed a button on the phone and placed the phone on the receiver, thus putting Buffy on hold. "Angel what's up?" she asked confused on why he looked so nervous.

"How are you feeling today Cordelia?" Angel asked trying to be coy. "I mean do you have any headaches or anything?" he asked.

"No I'm fine why?" she asked but then she felt an intense plain shot through he skull. It felt as if he brain was trying to push itself out of her skull. Meanwhile as this intense pain is continuing images are passing through, telling her a story. When it was all said and done Cordelia was on the floor with her hand on her head. "Angel…tell Buffy she needs to get home…**NOW**." She said.

Angel walked over to the phone as Cordelia made her way back into her chair. As Angel picked up the phone someone, or something, came walking through the door. "Buffy?" Angel said as he looked at the demon that walked through the door.

"Angel what's wrong?" Buffy asked nervous that something bad was happening and she was too far away to do anything about it. "Is Cordelia okay?" she asked.

"Buffy I think you need to get home as soon as possible, something's happened and Cordelia needs you," he said as he hung up the phone without saying good-bye. He looked at the demon standing before him and Cordelia. "Is there something I can do for you?" he asked.

"I need your help," the demon said. "Someone's after me, someone dangerous and he wants nothing more than to kill me," he said. "But the thing is I didn't even do anything to where someone would want me dead," he said. "This is Angel Investigations isn't it?" he asked.

"It is," Angel said as he helped Cordelia into her chair. "Buffy's on her way," Angel said. "In my office," Angel told the demon. "You gonna be okay?" Angela asked Cordelia.

"Yeah, just peachy," Cordelia said as she lied her head down on the table. She couldn't believe this was happening to her.

The demon sat down in the chair across from Angel's desk. Angel walked in, making sure to close the door behind him, and walked over and sat at his desk. He looked at the demon before him and to his knowledge he didn't look like anything Angel knew, which surprised him. "What are you doing here?" Angel asked.

"Like I told you before I came looking for help," he said. "Name's Barney and I have someone after me, someone who's looking to kill me," he explained.

"And you have no idea why this person wants you dead?" Angel asked really doubting that.

"No, but I do know that he won't stop. He's followed me here all the way from Las Vegas," Barney said. "He rides around on a motor cycle; he's a real piece of work. I heard that he had taken down so many demons that just the mention of his brings fear to their hearts…well those that have hearts that is," he said.

"Okay you said this guy was looking for you right?" Angel said and Barney nodded. "Well give me your address, cause if he followed you all the way here I guarantee that he knows where you live," Angel. He watched as Barney scribbled down his address and handed it to him. "We'll be in touch," Angel said as he got up and walked out into Cordelia's office.

"What?" she asked as she lifted her head to look at him.

"Here," he said handing her a piece of paper and a pencil. "Write down everything you saw," he said.

"I don't want to. Angel I didn't sign out for this. Sure me and Buffy come here every other week to help you save the world and all but I didn't sign on to be your side-kick," she said. He said nothing but just continued t stair at her. "Fine I'll try to remember something." She said.

"Wait, wait, wait…you know that slayer," Barney said stepping in front of Angel.

"Wait people know about Buffy know Vegas…that's cool," Cordelia.

"Cordelia," Angel said.

"Right," she said looking back at the blank piece of paper.

"Yeah we know the slayer," Angel said and then something popped into his head. "As matter of fact she is on her way her right now, you see you're annoying her wife, and she gets really upset about that kind of thing," Angel paused. "She might just come here and kill you…just for the fin of it," he explained. "She's got a really bad temper," he added.

"Okay I'm gone," Barney said running out of Angel Investigations as fast as his legs would carry him.

"Angel that wasn't very nice," Cordelia said as she looked at him. "He needed your help and your just going to scare him away." She said. "I'm disappointed."

"I'm helping him; I just don't want him here because he's annoying. And your not disappointed your just mad because now you have a reason for being here," he paused. "How's the head?" he asked. He made sure to move out of the way of a flying eraser that Cordelia threw at him.

**Barney's apartment**

Angel walked down the hall of the address Barney had given him, and he had to say he wasn't at all impressed. He was kind of disgusted, demon were supposed to have better accommodations than this, they were supposed to have still. Obviously this demon skipped the style line.

He walked up to Barney's door and turned the knob, for some reason he wasn't surprised to find the door unlocked. "What an idiot," Angel said as he closed the door behind him. He looked around the apartment with no interest whatsoever. He couldn't believe someone would actually live like this.

That's when he heard the door open again. He looked in the direction of the door and there was a figure standing there pointing something his direction. As Angel got a closer look he saw that he was a cross bow. He stepped back but that's when the figure stepped into the light.

"You've got to be kidding me," Angel said when he saw the person. "You're the one they call the demon hunter?" Angel asked.

"Wesley-Windom Price," he said. "Hello Angel," he added. "We meet at last," he said trying to sound scary.

"We've met before Wes, you tried to kill me remember," Angel said as he walked further into the apartment and then that's when he heard another noise. He turned to his right and there was another demon, a bald one, that jumped out and him and threw him against the wall. After he threw Angel against the wall he jumped out the window. Angel walked over followed by Wesley and looked out the broken window as the demon ran away. Angel looked at Wesley, "thanks for the help," Angel said as he walked out of the apartment with Wesley right behind him.

**Angel Investigations**

Angel knew that Wesley was following him back to his apartment but right now he didn't care. He just wanted Wesley away from him. He wouldn't stop talking and Angel was about to break his not killing humans rule.

They walked through the office and since the lights and everything were out Angel guessed they were down stairs in his apartment. He walked down the stairs, once again followed by Wesley. When he entered his apartment he saw Cordelia on his couch with a pad of paper.

"Any luck?" Angel asked. "Sorry," he said when he saw her jump and placed her hand over her heart.

"God Angel, make more nose when you walk," he said. "Wesley?" Cordelia asked. "What's he doing here I thought he was in England?" she asked.

"Nope I decided to step down from the Council." He said.

"So you were kicked out huh?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm afraid so yes," Wesley said as he walked over and sat at the table. That's when someone came walking out of the bathroom. "You!" he said.

"You!" Angel said. "I thought I told you to leave," Angel said as he looked at Cordelia.

"He came back after you left and for some reason the Buffy threat didn't work for me…funny," she said as she looked down at her paper. "You know me being the wife and all," she said underneath her breath so only Angel would hear.

"You brought him here!" Barney said. "I thought you were going to help me," he said.

"I am I thought you left," Angel said. "I wished you left," he added.

**(AN: I KNOW BUFFY WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO MAKE IT BACK IN A DAY BUT FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY JUST PRETEND) **

The sound of the door opening upstairs alerted them all. "Hello?" A female voice said. "Cordelia!" She said again.

"It's Buffy," Cordelia said as she ran up the stairs to meet her wife.

"Since when did they become such good friends?" Wesley asked confused and Buffy started coming down the stairs. Angel looked out of the corner of his eye and saw Barney hiding for cover and a smirk came to his face, "Hello Buffy," Wesley said when he saw her.

"Hey Wes," she said and then she looked at Angel. "Angel will you tell what the hell is going on because Cordelia is afraid to tell me something that is obviously important that I came home all the way from England for," she said looked at Angel.

"Guys I think we should leave these two alone," Angel said. "Come on let's go discuss your problem in my office upstairs," Angel said as he and the guys what upstairs leaving Buffy and Cordelia alone, he knew it was going to bring up the touché subject of Doyle.

Once they were gone Cordelia walked over and leaned against the wall. Buffy walked over and stood in front of her. Cordelia looked at her with tears in her eyes.

"How could you have done that to me?" Cordelia asked as she looked at her. "You just left, without so much as a note," she explained.

"I told Faith were I was going," Buffy said defending herself. "And what did you expect me to do…after what I saw," she said as she looked at Cordelia.

"I thought you would have let me explain what happened before you took off…oh wait that's what you do best isn't it," Cordelia said. Buffy eyes were warning her not to go there but Cordelia wasn't about to listen, if they were going to talk they were going to talk about everything. "When things go wrong in your life you take off, without asked why," Cordelia said.

"I didn't come home for this," Buffy said as she turned and started to walk away.

"See what I mean," Cordelia said as she looked at her. "Buffy we need to talk, if we don't then this marriage will never work," Cordelia said. "And I **WANT** it to work," she added as she watched Buffy turned around.

Buffy turned around and walked toward her making her moved further up against the wall. "Listen I didn't come here to get yelled at and to have my past mistakes thrown in my face," Buffy snapped. "If I wanted that I **NEVER** would have married you because it would have been a waste of money," Buffy said. "Because you lay everyone mistakes down on the table every time you see them, not matter how may times they saw their sorry," Buffy said.

"So you're saying that you married me to stop me from throwing your mistakes back in your face?" Cordelia asked. "Funny I thought you married me because you loved me," she said as she started to walk away.

"I **DO** love you." Buffy said. "But I'm tried of constantly being reminded of what I did wrong. I cause you haven't notice your not perfect either," she said. "If I remember correctly not to long ago you kissed someone who wasn't your wife." Buffy said.

"That was under extreme circumstances," Cordelia said. "And he's dead so please Buffy for once have some respect for the dead," Cordelia said.

"Thanks," Buffy said and she turned around. "You know I do respect the dead, so much that I wish Willow never brought me back," Buffy said. "I wish that I was still in the ground," she said. "Everything was easier," she added.

"Buffy that's not funny," Cordelia said.

"Yeah well sometime you bring the worse out in me," she said as she turned and walked toward the stairs. "Listen I came back not because I forgive you for kissing Doyle and that I was ready to face you. I came home because I thought you were in trouble…am I can tell nothing is wrong so I going home to Sunnydale." Buffy said.

"Buffy wait," Cordelia said. Buffy stopped but she didn't turn around. "I don't want to fight anymore," she said. "Something's wrong that I think you should know about," Cordelia said. Buffy turned to look at her.

"As you know Doyle kissed me," she said and Buffy looked away. "But the thing is he didn't kiss me because he was about to kill himself, he passed something on to me," Cordelia said. "His visions. He wanted to make sure that Angel still had someone he trusted that could tell him what evil was going on…someone Doyle trusted as well. So he gave them to me," she explained.

"Are you serious?" Buffy asked walking toward her.

"As a heart attack," she paused. "Buffy I'm scared," she said. "I don't want to see these things, and what if I can't take'em," she said. "What if there too much for me and I die from them?" she asked. Doyle had them and he was part demon…but me I'm all human…what's going to happen to me?" she asked.

"Nothings going to happen to you," Buffy said as she walked over to her and placed her hands on her shoulder. "And you wanna know why?" Buffy asked as she looked into Cordelia's eye and she nodded. "Because you got me," she said as she brought Cordelia in for a hug.

**Angel's office**

Angel and Wesley had convinced Barney that Wesley wasn't going to kill him so everything was good on that front. Barney had gone home, or so Angel hoped, and Wesley stayed behind. He was curious and Angel could understand why. When Wesley left for England Cordelia wanted him, she liked him, now she didn't; now she was married.

Wesley sat across from Angel; they were both waiting for Buffy. Angel that since she had to come all the way here he might as well give her a piece of the action. Angel looked over at Wesley whom was fidgeting every five minutes.

"Will you just ask Wes?" Angel said as he looked at the ex-watcher.

"Ask what?" Wesley asked playing stupid, or was he really stupid, Angel could never tell.

"About Buffy and Cordelia, you know you want to know," Angel said.

Wesley didn't say anything, Angel didn't say anything, and instead they sat there in complete silence. That's when Angel heard footsteps coming up the stairs. When he looked toward the stairwell he saw Buffy immerge. "So what is exactly going on around here?" Buffy asked as she looked at the two men in front of her.

"I'm not sure," Angel said. "We were attacked by a demon at Barney's apartment so we are going to take that lead, I think I know where he is," Angel explained.

"And Barney's the one that was here before, the demon that didn't think I noticed him," Buffy said.

"That's him," Wesley answered.

"Okay let's follow your lead," Buffy said pointing forward telling Angel that he should go first.

**Angel's apartment**

Cordelia was making coffee for herself. Buffy had gone off with Angel and Wesley to take a lead on the demon that attacked them. Cordelia knew that Angel would do that; he wouldn't make Buffy come all the way her and then miss out on the action. Which made Cordelia wonder if Buffy really hated slaying as much as she said she did?

As Cordelia was pouring herself a cup of coffee she heard a noise behind her and when she turned around Barney was standing there. She jumped and nearly dropped her cup of coffee.

"God," she said as she placed her hand over her heart. "What is with demons and sneaking up on people," she said as she walked over and sat at the table. "I thought you went home," she said disgusted. She really didn't want to be alone with a demon, especially one she didn't know.

"I did, but I came back…I forgot something," he said as he looked at her. "You have the power don't you?" he asked.

"What power?" Cordelia asked confused, she really wasn't in the mood for this.

"The visions, you got them," he exclaimed.

"Unfortunately," Cordelia said. Then she remembered something. "What did you forget that was so important you had to some all the way back for it?" she asked as she looked at him.

"My meal ticket," he said as he walked over to her and grabbed her from behind. "You."

"You've got to be kidding me," Cordelia said as she tried to get away. "You have no idea who you're messing with," she said.

"Yeah I do, your just a human," he said as she started to drag her away.

"I'm not just human, I happen to be the slayer's wife," she said as she continued to squirm.

"Funny, but everyone in the demon community knows the slayer isn't married, she can't even keep a guy long enough to tell him she loves him," he said as he dropped her in the sewers.

"Ew," Cordelia said as she stood up. But soon she was wrapped up once again in Barney's arms.

"Come on this way," he said as he pushed her up a latter where the limo was waiting to pick him and his package up.

**Somewhere in L.A**

Buffy followed Angel and Wesley all the way to a demon spa. She couldn't believe that people ran things like this in L.A. They walked over to the desk and describe the demon they were looking for. The person at the desk directed them where to go and told Angel that there was no violence here, that it was a peaceful place.

When they walked into the room that the person at the desk gave them Angel saw the demon lying there. He looked at the person tending to him. "Can we have a minute?" he asked and the person left. "Why were you at that apartment today?" Angel asked the demon.

"I don't have to tell you anything, vampire," the demon said as he looked up at Angel.

"You do if you want to live," Buffy said stepping out from behind Angel. "Why where you there?" she asked.

"I was looking for something that belonged to me," he said as he looked at Wesley who was examing his forehead. "Do you mind?" the demon asked.

"Oh sorry, it's just that your third eye…it's gone," he said looking at Angel.

"What?" Angel asked.

"I was at the apartment looking for what the demon took from me, my third eye. He got a good price for it too," he said as he robed the spot on his forehead. "That's what he does. He's an auctioneer. He find's priceless thing and sells them to the highest bidder. Expect for him is things like a third eye that can see into the near future…or even the ability to see danger." He said.

"What?" Buffy asked.

"They call it the sight, the one who gets visions." He said. "Word on the street says that Barney found him the one that has that ability." The demon exclaimed.

"Oh my God…Cordelia," Buffy said as she ran out of the spa followed by Angel and Wesley.

**Some demon dimension**

Cordelia had been knocked out somewhere around ten minutes after she got into the limo. When she came to she noticed that she was tied up and gagged. She looked around the room and what she saw made her want to scream. These were parts of people's bodies and other things that she didn't want to know what they were. She couldn't believe this, why did everything always have to happen to her?

**Angel's apartment**

They came running down Angel's stairs but when Buffy reached the bottom she stopped. There was no sign of Cordelia. She looked through Angel's apartment but nothing, Cordelia was gone. "This isn't happening," she said to herself as she felt tears welled up in her eyes. She turned to Angel and Wesley. "We have to find her," Buffy said.

"Okay, I think I know where to look, I just need to use a computer," Wesley said as he head back up the stairs knowing that Cordelia had one on her desk. He walked over and sat down. He started typing away at the keys and soon the screen popped up with an address.

"How do you know about this?" Angel asked.

"It's very popular," he said as he looked at Angel. "You would be surprised what I've picked up being a demon hunter," Wesley said.

"Enough," Buffy said. "Can we please go rescue my wife?" she asked as she headed out of the offices.

**Auction **

The highest bidder that what Cordelia finally realized. She was brought her because of the visions and she was going to be sold of to the highest bidder. _Doyle if I **EVER** see you the after life I'm gonna **KILL** you. _She said to herself as she looked out over the crowd.

They were starting the bidding out at mislay one hundred dollars. Yet the numbers quickly went up and Cordelia realized that she was a prime object, well her eyes were at least.

She looked out over the crowd and noticed who was bidding on her and that's when she saw her. A women in a business suit, she was undoubtedly one of Wolfram and Hart. Then she noticed that some freak was also bidding on her and that the woman was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Come on, is that all you got!" Cordelia shouted.

"Shut you mouth," Barney said.

"Come on, I have visions…" she said and then she felt the slap of a hand across her face and she stopped talk, but that's when she heard noises outside the door.

"Two million," the women said.

"SOLD," Barney said.

"Thank God," Cordelia added underneath her breath and she couldn't help but wonder what was going on outside the doors.

**In the lobby**

Wesley had been right about the location and that made Buffy so happy that she almost thought about kissing the guy…and they she remembered who he was. The stormed the lobby and the first person who attacked him he asked when the auction was being held. But the person explained to Angel that the auction was over and all the prices where he being collected in the back room.

"Where?" Angel asked in full vamp face.

"Back t-through t-there," the guy said pointing at the door.

"Thanks," Angel said knocking his out.

**Back room**

Cordelia hated her life most of the time, but she hated it now more that ever. She was just informed that the woman didn't want her, she just wanted her eyes. So they were going to cut out her eyes, and kill her.

Nothing like this happened to a chase, that is unless she's dating a Summers. Don't get her wrong, she loves Buffy, more than anything, but all the weirdness that happens to her now is in direct contrast to Buffy. After all being the slayer's wife was bound to get her, her share of weirdness.

Just as the people were getting closer to gouging her eye out she heard the door smash open. When everyone looked at she Angel and Buffy come walking through the door. As Cordelia looked into Buffy eyes she saw a huge weight lift off her shoulders.

"I believe you have something that belongs to me," Buffy said as she approached. Cordelia looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the Wolfram and Hart person go out the back way. Barney back away from Buffy as Angel killed his friend who attacked him. "And you are the one that took her."

"Listen I can explain," he said as she tripped over something.

"I don't want to hear it," Buffy said as she grabbed his arm and lifted him of the ground. "It was nice knowing you," Buffy said as she with ease snapped the demons neck and his lifeless body fell to the floor.

Buffy looked at Cordelia from across the room as Angel untied her. Their eyes met and Cordelia smiled. And that's when a song came over the PA RADIO.

**It was a Monday, when my lover told me,  
"Never pay the reaper with love only.  
What could I say to you, except, "I love you"  
and "I'd give my life for yours" **

**I know we are..we are the lucky ones  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear **

Buffy stepped over the dead body of the demon Barney and made her way toward Cordelia.

**The first time we made love, I...I wasn't sober.  
(And you told me you loved me over and over!)  
How could I ever love another, when i miss you every day... **

**Remember the time we made love in the roses?  
(and you took my picture in all sorts of poses!)  
how could I ever get over you, when I'd give my life for yours **

Cordelia was still being untied by Angel when she saw Buffy approaching. Once she saw her she tried to get the ropes off herself faster.

**I know we are..we are the lucky ones  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear **

Once the ropes where off Cordelia started toward Buffy.

**My dear,  
It's time to say I thank God for you.  
I thank God for you in each and every single way.  
And, I know..I know..I know..I kmnow.. it's time  
to let you know. Time to let you know. Time to let you know.  
Time to sit here and say: **

**I know we are..we are the lucky ones  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones  
I know we are..we are the lucky ones, dear  
We are the lucky ones, dear**...

They met in the middle where Buffy took Cordelia in her arms and started kissing her passionately. This event making Buffy realize just how rare and valuable Cordelia was. And just how in danger she was just by knowing who Buffy is.

"I love you," Buffy said as she pulled away. "I love you more than anything in the world and I never want to lose you," Buffy said as she brought her lips to Cordelia's again.

"Like wise," Cordelia said as she felt Buffy arms wrap around her and lift her up in the air. "What do you say we get outta her," Cordelia said and Buffy smiled and took hold of her hand and together they headed home.

**Cordelia's apartment**

Together Buffy and Cordelia lie together, later that night, wrapped in each other arms. Buffy was fast asleep but Cordelia was wide away. She looked down at the woman lying by her side and smiled. She knows that the kiss between her and Doyle wasn't her fault yet it almost ruined her marriage so just to be extra careful she wasn't going to let any guy get close enough to even think about kissing her.

……………………

**AN: Hope you enjoyed it…Until next time.**

**Lyrics by Biff naked. **


	50. Gone

"**Buffy's Cordelia"**

**Season 5 and up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Cordelia; Willow/Faith**

**Summary: Re-write**

……………………………

**Chapter 50: Gone**

……………………………

**Summers house**

The door was unlocked but Buffy when she and Cordelia arrived in Sunnydale. Buffy knew that Cordelia wanted to show her the new apartment but Buffy wanted to come back home to her house to make sure everyone was okay and still alive. She walked up the stairs and went into Dawn's room to see if her sister was home…she wasn't.

The she turned and walked down the hall to Willow and Faith's room and when she opened the door no one was there. She turned make around and made a confused face. She didn't know where everyone was, they all knew she was coming home today so she didn't understand why they all wouldn't be home to greet her.

She walked back down stairs when the front door opened and in walked Dawn. Buffy smiled as she walked over to her sister. She gave Dawn an hugged but she felt as if her sister was holding back. Buffy stepped back and looked at her. "What?" Buffy asked confused about why hr sister was acting so weird. "What happened?" Buffy asked even more concerned.

"It's Faith," Dawn said.

"What happened to Faith? Is she okay?" Buffy asked and at this point Cordelia walked back into the living room with a diet Pepsi.

"She's fine…it's just," Dawn paused and waited for her sister to say something but she said nothing. "She moved out," Dawn said. "Her and Willow were fighting, she said Willow was using too much magic but Willow disagreed." She said.

"Did she say anything about Amy?" Buffy asked knowing why Willow got mad.

"Yeah she told Willow that she needed to stop hanging out with Amy, that she was being a bad influence." Dawn explained.

"I knew it!" Buffy said and Cordelia looked at her confused. "I knew that Faith was going to say something about Amy but she didn't listen when I told her not to," Buffy said.

"Buff if Faith is worried about how her girlfriend is hanging out with she has a right to bring it up," Cordelia explained.

"Not to Willow," Buffy said. "Willow is someone who doesn't take jealousy lightly. She looks at it as a form of mistrust," Buffy explained.

"It wasn't about jealousy," Dawn explained. "It was about worry," she added.

"Willow doesn't see it that way," Buffy said.

"This time I do," Willow said as she walked over to Buffy. Buffy looked up at her and saw that her eyes were completely black and she was walking funny. "Buffy…I need your help," she said as she fell to her knees and started to shake.

Buffy got to the floor as quickly as possible and picked her up. "We need to get her to the hospital," she said as she started toward the door but when Dawn opened it Amy stood before her. "Amy…what are you doing here?" she asked.

"They can't help her," Amy said. "It's magic," she said as she looked at Willow. "Just take her upstairs and let her rest it out. It'll pass in a day," she explained.

"How do you know this?" Buffy asked.

"Because it happened to me…he only does it to the ones he likes, it makes there magic last longer," she explained before she turned and walked away.

"Who's he?" Buffy asked but Amy didn't even turn around. Buffy turned and ran upstairs with Willow in her arms. She laid Willow down on the bed and walked out closing the door behind her. "What the hell happened when I was gone?" she asked.

"Downstairs," Cordelia when she saw the look on Buffy's face, she knew this wasn't going to be good. The three of them made there way downstairs and when Buffy sat on the couch Cordelia looked at Dawn. "Now explain."

**Tara's apartment**

Faith had never been her before nor did she ever expect to come here. But she knew Tara and she knew that Tara knew that something was up with Willow. Faith stood outside her girlfriend's ex-girlfriends door. Tara and she had never really gotten to know each other and not that she didn't want to. Tara just never came around after the break-up with Willow.

Faith brought her hand up to knock but the door opened before she had a chance and standing before her was Tara. "Okay that was weird," Faith said as she looked at the wicca.

"Can I help you?" Tara asked obviously not to thrilled about Faith standing in her doorway. "If you don't mind I'm busy," she lied and she hated herself because she knew from experience with Buffy that slayers could tell when someone was lying.

"We need to talk," Faith said.

"We have nothing to discuss with each other," Tara said trying to close the door but Faith held it open.

"It's about Willow," she said and Tara moved aside so Faith could enter. When Faith was in Tara shut the door with a wicked grin on her face.

**Magic Box**

Cordelia and Buffy made there way to the Magic Box to see Anya and Xander hoping that maybe they could help fill in what had happened while they were gone. After all Dawn had only given them her point of view so they didn't know what to think and who to blame.

They walked through the door and they saw Anya at the counter but they didn't see Xander anywhere. Buffy walked over to Anya as Cordelia went over and sat at the table. "Anya," Buffy said as she approached her.

"Buffy! Hey! Your back form England so I see everything went over well," she said as she looked at Cordelia who in turn rolled her eyes. "So everything's okay?" Anya asked looking down at the receipts.

Buffy looked back at Cordelia. "So far so good," she said with a smile. "Where's Xander?" Buffy asked turning back to her.

"In the back getting something outta stock for me," she said with a smile. Buffy lend over the counter to see what Anya was really looking at and before Anya could do anything Buffy snatched it from her. "**HEY!"**

"Look what Anya's looking at instead of paying attention to her customers," Buffy said tossing the magazine to Cordelia. "That's not very good serves I might just have to complain," she said looking at Anya.

"I define customers as someone who **PAYS**," Anya said. "Now can I please have my magazine back before Xander comes back out here," she whined.

"What he doesn't like you looking at these?" Cordelia asked. "Did you ever mind?" she turned and asked Buffy.

"It did get annoying at times but I got over it," she said. "Plus I looked at them to so it didn't matter," she said with a smirk. "Do you have any idea what went down while we were away?" she asked.

"You'd have to talk to Xander, no one talks to me," she said as she pulled another magazine out of the counter. "He should be back any minute." She added. Buffy sighed and walked over to where Cordelia was sitting.

**Summers' house**

Willow was lying on the bed that she and Faith used to share. She didn't know how long Faith could stay mad but she knew from experience not to mess with her when she was mad, bad things tend to happen.

Just as she began to doze off she heard someone coming up the stairs. When she turned toward her doorway she thought she would see Faith, instead she saw Amy. She rolled back over turning her back to the wicca.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know if you want to go out tonight?" she asked as she sat down on the bed next to Willow. "Come on it'll be fun," she said.

"No," Willow said. "Ever since I started going out with you I've lost everything," she said.

"Like what?" Amy asked in a disbelieving tone.

"For one my girlfriend," she said.

"You haven't lost me," and voice said from the doorway. "I'm right here," Faith said. "And I think you should leave," she added.

"You can't tell me what to do," Amy said.

"Oh I can and I will especially since Tara told me everything," she said as she looked at Amy.

"You talked to Tara?" Willow asked surprised. She looked over at Amy and saw that she was becoming more and more nervous by the second. "What did Tara say?" Willow asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about," Amy said looking directly at Faith. "Ever," she added with a harsher tone. "Come on Faith, you and I, we can work this out." She added.

"Leave. Now." Faith said as she looked at the women before her. And before Amy or Willow could say another word Amy was out of the room and down the stairs faster that Willow had ever seen anyone run before.

**Magic Shop**

Buffy and Cordelia had been waiting for Xander for a good hour in the Magic Box. Buffy was about to get up and ask Anya if she knew exactly when Xander would be back but then she saw that the ex-demon was once again engrossed in a wedding magazine. She looked over at Cordelia who just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat, want anything?" Buffy asked as she stood. "Cor?" she asked when Cordelia didn't answer.

"Hm…no thanks, I'm good," she said as she looked down at the book she was reading.

Buffy walked toward the door and when she opened it she looked back at Cordelia. "Hey Cor?" she called and Cordelia looked up at her. "We're already married," she said and then she walked out of the Magic Box. Behind her at the table Cordelia threw the wedding magazine on the table.

**Outside**

Buffy was walking across the street when she heard scuffling in the alleyway. When she looked over in that direction she saw Warren, Jonathon, and Andrew fighting over something. "Hey." She said as she made her way over to them.

"Oh no," Jonathon said as he tried to get the item away from Andrew. "Give it to me she's coming," he said but then suddenly he pulled the trigger. He looked over in the direction that Buffy was and saw that she was no longer there. "Oh crap," he said as he got rid of his grip on the item and alone Andrew stood with the gun in his hand. Soon he turned and fled the same was Warren and Jonathon had went.

Buffy didn't know what had happened to her but when she went to go look at her hands she didn't see anything. "Oh no," she said as she stood up and made her way to the Magic Box.

**Magic Box**

When Buffy walked into the Magic Box she saw that Xander was there. They had all looked in her direction but then looked back at each other as if they didn't see her. Which they didn't, Buffy realized. She was invisible.

She walked over to where Cordelia was sitting and ran her fingers through her hair. She then in turn saw Cordelia run her fingers through her hair as if she though something was in it. Then she bent down and gave Cordelia a kiss on her neck. Cordelia then jumped out of the chair and looked behind her but she saw nothing. She looked at Xander horrified but he just looked at her confused.

"Cordelia are you alright?" Xander asked as he looked at her as if she was crazy.

"I thought I felt something," she said as she sat back down. Once she sat down Buffy ran her hand up her leg and she jumped out of her chair again. "Okay now I know I felt something!" she screamed as she looked at the spot she had been sitting moments ago. She looked at Xander who was once again looking at her funny. "You sit there," she said.

"Okay," Xander said as he sat in the chair that Cordelia had sat in and continue to explain what had happened while she was in LA.

Cordelia was standing there looking at him, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. That's when she felt a hand go up the back of her shirt and when she turned around nothing was there. "What is this!" she asked no one. "Sprits pick on Cordelia day?" she asked.

"Okay I think we should wait for Buffy to get back before we continue since someone is obviously not paying attention." He said as he walked over to where Anya was standing.

Cordelia was alone in the middle of the room. Xander was over talking to Anya and Buffy wasn't back yet with the food. As she stood there alone she felt arms go around her and she turned around expecting to see Buffy but instead she saw no one. She screamed and ran for the door. But she was unable to open it. "**OH MY GOD**! Why can't I leave?" she said as she started to cry.

"Relax," a voice said and suddenly everyone stopped and looked at where Cordelia was standing. "It's just me," the voice said.

"Buffy?" Xander asked coming closer.

"Yup," she said as confident as ever.

"I don't see anyone," Anya said from where she was standing behind the counter.

"That's because I'm invisible," she said. "See," she said as she reached out and touched Cordelia's cheek. "It's me," she said.

"If it's really you then tell us something that only Buffy would know," Cordelia said.

"You, Cordelia, have a line of five freckles alone your spin on your back," she said.

"Anyone on the football team back in high school could have told you that," Xander said and he received a slap from Cordelia.

"Okay," Buffy said as she began to think. "I have a freckle on my right butt cheek," she said. "Right Cor?" she asked.

"That's right," Cordelia said as her eyes searched for something that would show her where Buffy was supposable standing. "How did this happen?" Cordelia asked.

"The nerds did I think," she said. "I mean they were fighting over something and then they shot it at me, no on purpose, but then suddenly I'm like this," she explained. "It's kinda cool," she said.

"You know what that means," Cordelia said.

"What?" Xander asked.

"We need a nerd to fix this, because I'm not staying married to someone I can't even see," she said as she looked at Xander seriously. "What's Willow doing today?" she asked.

**Summers' house**

Willow was sitting in her bedroom with Faith. Willow hadn't seen Faith act like that toward someone in a very long time, and the last person she was that mean so was Buffy; or so she thinks. Willow was sitting on the bed as Faith looked out the window making sure that Amy was actually leaving.

When Faith was sure that Amy was gone she turned back to the red head. She knew that she had some heavy explaining to do on why she decided to go see Tara instead of actually talking to her girlfriend. "Listen I know there is a lot you want me to explain but seriously, I have no idea where to even begin." Faith explained as she looked at Willow.

"I don't want you to explain anything, I just want you to TELL me what you and Tara talked about," Willow said. But before Fait could continue talking the phone rang. "Hello?" she asked as she picked it up. "Are you serious?" she asked in a unbelievable tone. "Sure thing we'll be right there," she said as she hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Faith asked as she watched Willow get up from the bed and walk into the bathroom. "Who. Was. That?" she asked again becoming angry that she wasn't being answered.

"It was Cordelia," Willow said as she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed one of her jackets. "It seems that Buffy was turned invisible and they need to turn her back." She said as she started to walk out of the room. "You coming?" she asked. Faith followed behind.

**Magic Box**

Cordelia was sitting in the Magic Box and although she had an idea of where Buffy was she wasn't sure and it was driving her crazy. How could something like this happen just as everything was getting back to normal? Why did weird things always have to happen to her and Buffy why couldn't anything weird every happen to Anya and Xander or even Willow and Faith. Not that she wanted something to happen to them but she just wanted a break from it.

Just as she was about to scream out her wife's name so that she knew where she was she felt a pair of arms could around her neck. "Hey baby," she said. "We need to fix this invisible thing and we need to do it quick," she commented.

"We're just waiting for Willow," Buffy said.

"And she's here," Willow said as she came into the room followed by Faith who didn't look to happy. "What do you need?" she asked.

"You need to come with me," Buffy said and when she saw that Willow was looking for her she walked over and grabbed her arm. "I think Jonathon might have hit something else besides me with that invisible gun.

Buffy and Willow walked out of the Magic Box. Once outside and walking toward the ally that Buffy got hit with the invisible gun, Buffy grabbed Willow's arm and spun her so that she was looking directly at her. "What the hell is goin on around here?" she asked. "And don't even think of lying to me."

"Buffy can we please not talk about this now, I mean I feel like I'm talking to myself," she said as she looked around making sure no one could see her.

"No I know things are weird between you and Faith and I don't want trouble there. You two have been good together and you guys have been good FOR each other. You've kept her out of trouble and she keeps you safe." She explained.

"Buffy you're freakin invisible! Can we talk about this later," she said and then she turned toward the ally way. "Now were did you get hit?" she asked.

"Right around here," Buffy said.

"Buff a little more details would be nice," Willow said as she rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, there used to me more here," she said. "Like I think there was a dumpster by the wall to your left," she said.

Willow walked over that and then she ran into something. "Ouch," she said. "Yup," she said putting her hand on her forehead. "There something there," she said.

Buffy walked forward and she stepped on something. "There something here too," she said. "It's small maybe we should bring it back to the Magic Box and we could have Xander spray paint it or something." Buffy bent down and picked it up.

"Okay lets go," Willow said.

"As soon as I'm visible again u are so telling me what happened when I was gone," she said.

"Whatever," Willow said as she headed toward the Magic Box.

Cordelia and Faith and Faith never really got along, mostly because she once upon a time tried to kill Buffy. Of course Cordelia and Buffy weren't friends then but it still bothers her till this day. What if Faith had succeed in killing Buffy? What would Sunnydale be like?

Would she even still be here or would she have moved to LA and pursued her acting career. She didn't know and she is glad she never had to find out. Even though she and Faith never got along she could tell something was wrong with the slayer. She looked up at Faith who was looking at the table, spaced out, in her own little world.

"Faith," Cordelia said.

"Huh?" Faith responded looking up at her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Why Cordelia that sounds like concern in your voice," Faith said sarcastically. But before Cordelia could comment on that Willow came walking through the door, and Faith assumed Buffy was behind her. "Find anything?" Faith asked getting up.

"Yeah," Willow said not even looking at Faith. Cordelia noticed this but said nothing. "Do you know if there is any spray paint around here Anya?" Willow asked looking toward the front counter where Anya was still engrossed into her wedding magazine. She reached below the counter and pulled out and bottle of red spray paint. "Thanks," Willow said as she walked over and picked it up.

When she walked back over to where everyone was she looked around. "Buffy where are you?" Willow asked.

"Right here," she said from right next to Cordelia.

Cordelia jumped and looked at Willow. "We really need to fix this," she said.

"I'm trying," Willow answered. "Buffy did you place the thing on the table?" Willow asked.

"Yup it's right in the middle," she answered.

Willow started spraying the middle of the table and slowly but surely an object began to form. As Willow got more and more spray paint on it he formed into a cone, one that it found in like a construction site. Faith reached out to touch it but her hand went right through the cone.

"Well that can't be good," she said as she looked at the space beside Cordelia that was supposedly Buffy. "You need to be turned back and I mean like now," she said. "Will can you fix this?" she asked.

"Maybe if I had the gun they used. I could re wire it to where everything would turn back when it was shot at you." She explained.

"Good," Faith said. "I'll go get that gun," Faith said. She was about to walk out when she realized she had no idea where these people lived. "So where to they live?" she asked.

"I'll go with you," Buffy said as she walked up to Faith and grabbed her arm. "A little jumpy Faith?" Buffy asked.

"Its just that…um…your freakin invisible B," she said with a smirk.

"Shut up and come on," Buffy said as she dragged Faith behind her. Together they walked out of the Magic Box leaving Willow, Cordelia, and Xander alone. Anya was too engrossed in her wedding magazine to even know what the hell is going on.

**Warren's house**

Faith and Buffy were walking along the street. They had gone to Jonathon's house and his parents told them that he had been staying at Warren's house and she had given them the address, so now they were on there way to Warren's house to see if they could find the gun and turn Buffy back.

Faith approached the door and just as she was about to knock someone opened the door. "If your looking for Warren he's in the basement, I'm not sure." The lady said. "You can use the entrance on the side of the house," she said as she walked out closing the door behind her. Buffy and Faith watched her as she got into the car.

"That was weird," Faith said as she made her way towards the basement entrance. She opened the door and made her way down the steps. "This guys are major nerds," Faith said as she looked at all the action figures. Buffy bumped onto her on the way down. "Hey watch it B," she said.

"Sorry but the guns over this way," she said as she made her way toward the gun that was sitting on it's own little stand. Buffy picked up and started to walk out with it.

"Um…what do you think your doing?" Faith asked stopping her.

"I'm goin back to the Magic Shop so I can once again see my hands," she said. "And so I can touch my wife without her freakin out on me," she added.

"Your not walking out with the gun," Faith said. "I am. That's all people need in this town is to see a floating gun walking itself down the street," Faith commented as she grabbed the gun away from Buffy. "Okay now we can go," she said.

"Wait," Buffy said as she looked closer at something that was sitting on one of the chairs. "Is that whose I think it is?" she asked.

"It's Tara's," Faith said seeing what Buffy saw. "It the jacket Willow bought her," she added.

"Why would it be here?" Buffy asked.

"I don't know," Faith commented. "I think we should get outta here now," Faith added as she started up the stairs. Buffy followed closely behind.

**Magic Box**

Willow and Cordelia were sitting at the table waiting the cone slowly but surely disappear and they were wondering when Buffy and Faith were going to get back so Buffy didn't disappear. Just as Cordelia was about to get up and go find them herself the door opened and in walked Faith.

"Thank God," Cordelia said.

Faith walked over and gave the gun to Willow without saying anything to her. Willow looked at it. She looked at as she sat down, then she started to move switch and push buttons and then she pointed in the direction of the door. "Um…Buff where are you?" she asked.

"Right here," she said. Willow pointed and shot and soon Buffy began to become whole again. Piece my piece she was able to see her best friend. When Buffy was whole Willow smiled. "Welcome back Buff," she said.

Cordelia ran over and took Buffy in her arms. "You know what we have been having too many close calls. Now what do you say you go look at our new house," Cordelia said.

"Sure," Buffy said then she looked at Faith and Willow. "I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," she said.

**Buffy and Cordelia's new house**

Cordelia made Buffy close her eyes. She walked her up to the front lawn. "Now open," she said. Buffy opened her eyes and a huge smile spread across her face. "You like it?" she asked. "I know you didn't want to move far away from home," she said.

"I love it," Buffy said as she took Cordelia in her arms and kissed her. She looked over her wife's shoulder and saw Willow and Faith walking into her old house.

…………

**AN: I hope you liked it! Sorry it's been awhile but I just moved into my dorm room so I am still getting organized. **


	51. Somnambulist

"**Buffy's Cordelia"**

**Season 5 and up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**Pairings: Buffy/Cordelia; Willow/Faith**

**Summary: Re-write**

……………………………

**Chapter 51: Somnambulist**

……………………………

**Cordelia's apartment**

Buffy and Cordelia walking into the apartment and almost fell once the door closed. Cordelia herself was carrying five bags and Buffy was carrying at least six. It was almost like they were just moving in, but they both decided to bring everything so when they moved into their new house they wouldn't have to keep going to the old house.

Cordelia set everything down and then she made her way over to the couch. She was soon followed by Buffy who basically fell onto Cordelia. They started laughing as Buffy straightened herself out. When they sat up they realized that they were sitting in the dark. Buffy reached over and flicked on the light, as she did so Cordelia let out a scream.

Buffy looked in the direction that Cordelia was looking and she nearly jumped off the couch. "God!" Cordelia said once her heartbeat was normal again. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I mean you almost gave me a heart attack at twenty three," she said as she stood up.

"Angel what are you doing here?" Buffy asked as she walked over to the kitchen and turned on the lights so he wasn't sitting in the dark anymore. "Hello earth to Angel," Buffy said as she waved her hand in front of his face. But before either one of them knew it Angel jumped up and took Buffy and bit her.

Buffy jumped up in her seat grabbing at her neck. "What's wrong?" Cordelia asked from the seat next to her. Buffy looked around and noticed that she was still on the bus back to L.A. "Buffy?" Cordelia asked again as she grabbed her wives hand. "It was just a dream clam down," she said.

Buffy looked around as if someone was after her. "You should know that my dreams are never just dreams," Buffy said as she looked out the window and saw the 'welcome to Los Angeles' sign. "We're home," she said and Cordelia noticed the fear in her voice.

"Buffy what was your dream about?" Cordelia asked as she looked at her wife and noted how jumpy she was upon just waking up. "Buffy answer me," she added.

"I can't not here," Buffy said. "But I tell whatever is going on here in L.A but I know it's not good," she said as she took Cordelia's hand. "I don't want you to leave my sight," Buffy said as she looked her in the eyes. The bus came to a stop and Buffy was the first one to stand up. "Come on," Buffy said as she basically dragged Cordelia behind her.

"Buffy will you please slow down and explain to me what the hell is going on," Cordelia said stopping in her tracks. "I'm not moving another step until you explain to me what the hell is wrong?" she said when Buffy turned around and looked at her. Buffy shrugged as she moved closer and then she bent down and put Cordelia over her shoulder. "**BUFFY**!"

Buffy walked over to where she was supposed to pick up her luggage and grabbed their two bags. She noted all the weird looks that were being thrown their way but she simply ignored them. She walked over to the side of the road and waved for a taxi. When the taxi pulled up she placed Cordelia in the back seat and then put in the bags in the trunk before she got in the back seat after her.

"Buffy you better explain yourself right now," Cordelia said.

Buffy leaned over and Cordelia backed away up she grabbed her and pulled her closer so Buffy was right by her ear. "Angel," was all Buffy said before she went back to her seat. Cordelia at first didn't understand but then she saw the terror in Buffy's eyes and she realized what was wrong with her. Cordelia moved closer to Buffy and Buffy placed her arm over her shoulder as they rode the rest of the way home in silence.

**Angel's apartment**

Angel jumped up in his bed as he clutched his chest. His breathing increased as he looked around and realized that he was still in his own room. She then breathed a sigh of relief. He got up from his bed and made his way upstairs. When he was able to he opened the door just a crack to grab the new paper.

He walked back down into his apartment underneath Angel Investigations and set the paper down on the table. After he got himself a nice warm cup of blood he sat down to read the paper. As soon as he saw down he noticed the picture on the front of the paper and dropped it.

He couldn't believe it his dream had come true. In his dream he dreamt about chasing down a girl and killing her, yet still making sure to mark her with a cross on her cheek. And on the front page of the news paper was that girl with the cross in her cheek, yet Angel never remembered leaving the apartment.

He stood up from where he was sitting and started to pace. He didn't know what to do. He knew if Wesley saw this he would notice that it was his handy work, after all he is a Watcher. He and his fellow watcher have probably studied Angelus and his habits just in case he ever returned, or at least he knew Giles did. Especially after what he did to Ms. Calendar.

He sat back down in his chair. There was no way that Wesley or anyone else could prove that he did this; all they could do is assume. They wouldn't have any backing in the assumptions. Then again Buffy is the slayer, and she has the right to defend the dead. That's when he decided to panic.

**Cordelia's apartment**

Cordelia was sitting in the living room alone as Buffy was in the bedroom packing some of her things. She didn't want to leave but she knew Buffy wouldn't let her stay if Angel was evil. She wouldn't risk it not after what happen with Ms. Calendar, she knows Buffy feels responsible still ad there is nothing any of them can say that will make her feel other wise.

Buffy came walking out of the bedroom and saw Cordelia sitting there with her head in her hands. She walked up to her and took her wife in her arms. "Cor you know I only do what's best for you," Buffy said as she held her.

"I know but I don't want to leave you here alone, it's just not right, you should have someone here with you," she explained. "What about Faith?" Cordelia asked hopefully. "She could be here in less then a day and then you wouldn't have to worry about facing Angel alone." She supplied.

"Cor," Buffy said. "Babe, Faith is already on her way." Buffy said Cordelia looked up at her. "I called her as soon as we got back," she said. "Now you having nothing to worry about, Faith will make sure nothing happens to me…you know how she is," Buffy said as she looked eye to eye at Cordelia.

"Yeah if anything happens to you she'll feel my wrath," Cordelia said with a smile. "I'm scared," Cordelia admitted. "Last time Angel was evil he didn't care about you…he cared about your friends," she explained.

"And that is exactly why I want you gone," Buffy said as she looked at her. "I don't want to worry about him coming after you while I'm not around," she said. Before Cordelia could say anything Buffy brought their lips together. When she pulled apart Cordelia was looking at her and she knew that there was no way she was leaving…at least not tonight. Buffy kissed her again and they slowly moved back on the couch. "I love you," Buffy said.

"Likewise," Cordelia said as she wrapped her arms around Buffy's neck and brought their lips together once again. Cordelia slipped her hands up underneath Buffy tank top as Buffy hands moved underneath Cordelia t-shirt. Just as Buffy was about to sit up and take off her top someone knocked at the door. "Ignore it," Cordelia said as she pushed up Buffy's top urging her to take it off.

"What if it's Faith?' Buffy asked in-between kisses. The knock came again.

"Cordelia! Buffy! Are you guys home?!" the voice outside the door came.

"Is that…"

"Wesley," Cordelia said as she moved to get up from underneath Buffy.

"Ignore him," Buffy said as she pulled Cordelia back.

"He could have important information about Angel," Cordelia said and Buffy let her go. "Fix yourself up," Cordelia said. Buffy smirk at her as she pushed down her tank top. "We'll finish later," Cordelia said as she opened the door to reveal Wesley standing there. "This better be important," she said.

"Oh did I interrupt something?" he asked oblivious of the situation he found himself in.

"You could say that," Buffy said as she got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen. "Tea?" she asked.

"Please," he said. "Actually I came over here to tell you something important." He said. "It's about Angel," he said and Buffy looked at Cordelia as Cordelia smirked at her.

"What about Angel?" Buffy asked as she walked back over to where Wesley had sat down. She sat across from his on the comfy chair.

"Look at this," he said as he placed the newspaper in front of him. "Look familiar?" he asked.

"It was his signature," Buffy said. "I remember when he went evil back in Sunnydale Giles made me do a whole bunch of research on him. And what I found out wasn't pretty," she explained.

"How come I never had to do research?" Cordelia asked. "I was part of the group," she said with a little pout.

"No one else but me did it," Buffy explained. "He thought Angel would come after me, but in reality he came after you guys…we weren't prepared for that," Buffy explained and Cordelia knew she was talking about Jenny. Buffy looked at the picture once again. "Angel used to mark his victims with crosses on their cheeks," Buffy said handing the paper to Cordelia.

"This doesn't prove that it was him though," Cordelia said. "It could be a copycat," she explained. "A follower of his," she explained further. She noted the looks she was receiving from them. "Listen I know you guys are worried that big bad Angel might be back but I'm not ready to condemn my boss without some sold facts," Cordelia said as she got up from where she was sitting and went into the bedroom.

Buffy hung her head. "Wes, why don't you spend the night here I don't think it's safe to be walking the streets," she said. "I'll bring you out a pillow and blanket," she said as she made her way into the bedroom. She returned a few minutes later with a blanket and two pillows. "From the looks of it I might be spending the night out here with you," Buffy said.

"I didn't mean to cause trouble," he said as he accepted the pillow and blanket.

"Don't worry it was headed in the direction anyways," Buffy said. "See you in the morning," Buffy said as she made her way back to the bedroom. When she walked into the bedroom she made sure to close the door behind her. "You wanna talk about this?" Buffy asked as she looked at her wife. "I know your upset but…"

"No buts Buffy, your just looking for someone to blame this murders on…you guys have no proof that Angel did this," she said.

"That was his mark for over a hundred years, I think that gives us proof," Buffy said.

"You might want to ask him about this before you go accusing him of murder," she explained.

"I don't understand where this is coming from. Not more than half an hour again we were agreeing on this, what happened?" she asked.

"I realized that we didn't think the whole situation through and that we just assumed that he did this. All because of some dream that you had on a bus," Cordelia said.

"I know you're not blaming this all on my dream," Buffy said as she stood up from where she had been sitting on the bed. "You and I both know that it is a lot more than that," she said.

"Come on Buffy, are you telling me that you would go along with what Wesley was saying if you didn't have the dream on the bus," she said and Buffy hung her head. "Yeah I didn't think so." She added.

"You know what I really don't want to fight about this," Buffy said as she looked at Cordelia. She started to unbutton her pants. Once her pants were unbuttoned she pulled them down and then grabbed a pair of sweatpants out of the drawer and put them on. "I am going to wait up for Faith," Buffy said as she went to walk out of the room.

"So we're just going to leave this unsolved like this?" Cordelia asked. "Same old Buffy always walking away from her fights," Cordelia said and as soon as she said she covered her mouth realizing what it was she had just said.

"You know what…I think you need some time alone," Buffy said as she walked over to the bed and grabbed a pillow. "I'll sleep in the living room thank you very much," she said.

"Buffy I didn't mean that," Cordelia said as she reached for her.

"No you did and it's okay because that's just how you are. You don't think before you talk and you never have," Buffy said as she walked out of the bedroom closing the door behind her.

"Way it go Cor," Cordelia said to herself as she got into bed. "Way it go." Cordelia leaned over and shot off the bed side lamp.

Buffy walked into the living room and saw Wesley reading a book. "Looks like we're bunk mates tonight," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"I didn't mean to cause you two troubles," he said as he noticed that sad look on her face.

"Don't worry Wes, it had nothing to do with you," she said as she sat in the comfy chair. She set up her blankets and then she looked at him. "So do you really think it is Angel doing this?" she asked.

"I'm not sure Buffy," he said as he looked at her. "I don't think there is a way that we can be totally sure about this kind of thing. We just have to assume until we are proven wrong." He said as he laid his book down on the end table. "Good night Buffy," he said as he shut the light off.

"Night Wes," she said as she got comfortable in the chair. Buffy looked at him as he slept and she noticed that he looked peaceful. She knew she probably looked that same way. If people only saw them when they were sleeping then they would have no idea what true troubles they faced once their eyes were open. Buffy looked back toward the bedroom door and she noticed that Cordelia left it open with a little crack. She never sleeps with the door open, something about someone walking right in on them. Which Buffy never understood since they always locked the door, although Angel did have a key…and so did Doyle.

Buffy looked back out the window and she saw nothing but blackness. All the lights of L.A were out and Buffy looked over at the clock. It was three in the morning. For some reason she was afraid to go to sleep, she didn't want to fall asleep and then wake up to find that Cordelia and Wesley were gone. Because if it was Angel doing these things then she knew that he wouldn't come after her instead he would go after everyone she loved, plus Faith was supposed to be here any minute.

Buffy turned quickly when she heard creaking noises coming from behind her and when she turned around she saw Cordelia standing there. "What are you doing?" Buffy asked as she got out of the chair. "You should be sleeping," she said as she walked over to her wife.

"I can't sleep without you there with me anymore," Cordelia said as she looked at her and Buffy noticed that tears were threatening to come out. "Because when I sleep by myself it reminds me of when you died and I had to sleep alone because you weren't coming home," she said as the tears fell. "I never fell more alone then when you're not in the bed beside me," she said as she took Buffy in her arms. "I don't want to fight about this, the more we fight I feel like it is ripping our marriage apart," she said as hugged her tighter.

"Cor nothing will ever rip out marriage apart," Buffy said as she took her wife in her arms. "Now go back to sleep, I need to wait up for Faith and then I'll be right in," Buffy said as she let her go. "I promise…I'm not going anywhere," she added. Cordelia nodded and then turned and walked back into the bedroom. Buffy looked after her until the door closed and locked into place. She turned back and looked at the darkness of the living room.

Just as she was about to go back and lay down on the chair a knock came and she went over to the door. When she walked over she looked into the peephole and saw Faith standing there. She opened the door and smiled. "Faith," she said.

"Hey B," Faith said and she walked into the apartment. "So this is Cordelia's apartment here in L.A, I have to say she did good," she said as she noticed Wesley on the couch. "Is that?" she asked and Buffy nodded. "Well you guys got yourselves a houseful don't you," she said. "Where do I sleep?" she asked.

"You get the guest bedroom," she said. "We would have given it to Wesley but we figured since you were expected to show up and he wasn't then he can have the couch. Plus he has an apartment too," she added as they walked past the kitchen and the bedroom and walked into the guestroom. "Here we are," she said.

"Thanks B," Faith said as she set her duffel bag on the floor and walked over and sat on the bed.

Buffy noticed that something was wrong and walked over and sat next to her. "Things still aren't right between you and Will?" she asked as she looked at her sister slayer.

"Not really," Faith said as she looked over at Buffy. "I don't know what it is but for some reason I just don't trust her anymore, and she needs to do a lot of work to build that trust back," Faith said. "I mean you know how I am with trust," she said.

"Yes I do…isn't that what went wrong with us?" Buffy asked as she looked at her. "I broke your trust and I didn't know how to get it back," she explained. "I don't know but Willow better hurry up before she loses you," Buffy said as she stood up.

Faith smiled and laughed a little. "Yeah right B," Faith said as she looked at the floor. "I am so hooked on her that I will wait for her forever," she said. "The question is will she wait for me," Faith said. Faith looked at Buffy just as a tear slide down her face. "The funny thing is last time I felt this way was with you," she paused. "And you didn't wait for me," she added.

"I wanted to," Buffy said. "Things are different now, you're different now," she said. "Don't worry Will is head of heals for you," Buffy said as she kneeled down in front of her friend. "She will wait for you," she said full of confidence that she didn't feel. They remained silent for awhile before Buffy broke it. "We better get some rest because we are going to have a long day tomorrow," she said as she walked out the door as she went to close the door she noticed that Faith still didn't move. "Don't worry everything will work out," she said as she closed the door. She really did want to see her friends work things out but the odds of Willow waiting around were rare.

Buffy walked toward her bedroom and when she walked in she noticed that Cordelia was sitting up in the bed holding her knees to her chest. Buffy just shuck her head as she walked over to Cordelia side of the bed. "I love you," she said as she kissed her. "I will always wait for you," she said.

"Huh?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Don't worry about it just remember that I will always wait for you," she said and then she got into bed next to her wife.

**Angel Investigations**

They all came walking to Angel Investigations that morning cautiously. Buffy was the first one through the door and when the noticed that Angel wasn't here yet they decided to walk faster. Cordelia decided that after last night she didn't want to go home so she stayed and Buffy, although unwilling, agreed. Cordelia walked past the two slayers and went toward the elevator.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked when she noticed where she was going. "You are not going down there," she said.

"I'm not?" Cordelia said as she closed the door and started to go down.

Buffy and everyone else headed toward the stairs and when the reached the basement they saw that Cordelia was over by Angel's bed with a confused look on her face. "How the hell did you tie yourself up?" Buffy asked as she walked over toward him.

"I had Kate come over and do it," he said and when he saw the looks on all their faces. "It wasn't like that so get your minds out of the gutters." He said.

"Why did you tie yourself up I think is the more important question?" Wesley said as he looked at his boss on the bed.

Cordelia look on at him. "You're not evil are you?" she asked the question that everyone was thinking.

"No it's just that I have been having these dream…" he trailed off.

"Of killing people," Buffy said and then she looked at Cordelia. "The dream on the bus was about Angel killing us," she explained.

"Yeah and it was done in the manor that I did it a long time ago," he explained. "So I had Kate tie me up before she left last night so if I was doing in my sleep I wouldn't be able to do it." He said. "Will someone untie me so I can look at the paper," he asked.

"No need," Wesley said as he threw the paper on the bed. "It happened again which means you're not the one doing this," he explained.

"You mean a copycat?" Cordelia asked. "Great and Angelus wannabe." She finished. Buffy looked at her, "What?"

"Okay can someone please untie me now then?" he asked and Buffy walked over to him and started to untie him. When he sat up in his bed he looked at all of them. "We need to end this because last night Kate had a lot of questions so I explained to her why she was tying me up," he said.

"Did you tell her?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes I told her I am a vampire," he said. "And she didn't believe me at first so I then showed her," he explained. "I haven't heard from her since," he added. "Can someone call her and make sure she is alright?" he asked.

"Of course," Cordelia said. "I'll do it," she said as she mad her way back upstairs.

"We'll figure this out," Buffy said as they all made there way upstairs.

When they made it upstairs Cordelia was just hanging up the phone. "She didn't answer," she explained. Angel hung his head as he looked at them. Cordelia walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Listen Angel I'm sure she just needs time to think it over," she explained. "The question is will you wait for her?" Cordelia said and then suddenly what Buffy said to her last night made a whole lot of since. She looked at her and Buffy smirked. "You need to wait for her," she said as she looked at Buffy.

"Meanwhile we need to find out who is doing these killings and pinning them on you," Buffy said as she looked at everyone. "Wesley bring in the newspaper clippings and we'll get started. Cor you and I are going to go to the police station and see if they have a lead or anything. Angel, well you have to wait until night fall and then we'll hunt," she explained and he nodded.

**Police station**

Buffy and Cordelia walked into the police station and they looked around until they saw who they were looking for. When they spotted Kate they headed toward her desk. She looked up and saw them coming and as soon as she saw them she hung her head again, she really didn't want to be bothered right now.

Buffy and Cordelia walked until they were right in front of her desk. "Can we talk to you alone please?" Cordelia asked.

"I'm busy," Kate said as she looked up at the two women in front of her.

"It won't take long," Buffy said.

"Fine," Kate said as she got up from where she was sitting and they followed her into the interrogating room. "What?" she asked and it was easy to tell that she really didn't want to be with them right now. "Can we get on with this some of us have a job to get back to," she explained.

"You know what," Buffy said as she stood up to Kate and sized her. "Some of us are doing our jobs right now," Buffy explained. "You see I deal with stuff everyday that you couldn't even dream of," she said. "And right now what I'm after is something straight out of a nightmare." She said. "So don't push me," she finished.

"What like vampires?" Kate asked in a non-believing tone. "Please," Kate said dismissively.

"You don't believe in vampires then that's fine," Buffy said. "But this guy you're after…"

"You mean Angel?" Kate said.

"Huh?" Cordelia asked confused.

"The person committing these crimes is Angel, I know, and so does everyone else. Speaking of which you can turn him over now and save everyone a lot of trouble looking for him," she explained.

"Why would Angel be a suspect?" Cordelia asked.

"Because he fits the profile," she explained.

"You know what I can easily see when I am wasting my time," Buffy said. "Come on Cor lets go this is a dead end," Buffy said as she walked out of the room with Cordelia in tow leaving Kate behind.

Together they headed out of the garage. "Buffy I'm sure we could have gotten something outta her all we had to do was talk to her," she said.

"Listen Cor she already made her mind up about Angel and this whole situation," she said. "And she did help us," Buffy said as she walked over to a police car. She opened the door and took out one of the radios.

"We are so going to jail," Cordelia said as they walked away from the car with the radio in Buffy's bag.

**Angel Investigations**

When Buffy and Cordelia walked into the offices at Angel Investigations she noticed that Wesley was already back. He was sitting on the couch with all the newspaper clippings laid out in front of him. Buffy walked over to the table and sat down the radio on the newspapers and looked at Angel.

"Tonight you and I are going hunting," she said. "You're going to look at these clippings and see if you can remember anyone from you past that would know this much about you to do this," she ordered.

"What about…"

"Forget about Kate, she isn't going to be a help in this," Cordelia said. "They think you did this," she explained as she looked at him. "You're a suspect," she added.

Angel hung his head. "That's enough with the brooding," Buffy said. "The only way for you to get Kate back is to prove to her that you're no evil and that you're not the one killing these people," Buffy said as she looked at him. "Go hook this up in your car," she said tossing him the radio.

"Cor come on," Buffy said.

"Where are we going?" Cordelia asked as she followed her wife out.

"To get Faith and tell her that we need to be on the look out for an Angel wannabe," she explained as the door closed behind them and they made their way to Cordelia's apartment where Faith was still asleep, or so they hoped.

**Cordelia's apartment**

There was always something in Faith as a person that just made her happier when she was alone. Yet now being alone in Buffy and Cordelia's apartment it just wasn't the same, there was something about not having Willow by her side that made her lonely. And this type of loneliness she only felt once before and that was when Buffy turned on her once Angel came back into the picture.

Faith heard the sound of a car door opening and when she looked out the window she saw Buffy and Cordelia walking toward the apartment. She stood up and walked out into the living room so it didn't look like she was waiting for them to come home and get her. She did after all have a reputation to uphold.

Buffy and Cordelia walked into the apartment and saw Faith sitting on the couch watching TV. "Come on we have some serious work to do," Buffy said as she walked over to Faith. "As it turns out Angel wasn't the one committing the crimes therefore he has a copycat running around out there trying to pin this on him." Buffy explained as Faith stood up. They walked out of the apartment without any other words being said.

**Angel Investigations**

Wesley was sitting at Cordelia's desk looking through newspaper clippings on the computer. He didn't understand what was happening, everything that has been found at the crime scene lead straight to Angel, every little detail. Yet he knew it wasn't Angel because last night he was tied to his bed and yet there was still a murder.

Just as Wesley closed down all the articles he had popped up on the computer Angel came out of his office. "Anything?" Angel asked as he looked at the former watcher. Wesley hung his head. "Great," he added. "Who could do this? I mean they need to know me to be able to do this right?" he asked. "I mean the detail."

"I know," Wesley said. "You're still going out tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah the radio Buffy stole should work perfectly. It will let me know where the next murder has taken place an hopefully I can get there before whomever is doing this leaves." He explained as he walked back and forth in front of Cordelia's desk.

The door opened and in walked Cordelia, Buffy and Faith. "Anything?" Buffy asked.

"Nope," Wesley said.

"Looks like we're going to have to do this the old fashioned way," Faith said and when everyone looked at her she smiled. "Stakeouts," she said with a huge grin.

"And they need for smiling?" Cordelia asked confused.

"That means food," she said and again confusion was passed her way. "Why do you think detectives get so fat?" she asked.

Cordelia shuck her head as she looked at Buffy. "Can we talk?" Cordelia asked her and Buffy nodded. They walked out of the offices and made their way down into Angel's apartment where they knew they would have some privacy.

"What's up?" Buffy asked as she looked at Cordelia. When Cordelia didn't say anything Buffy continued to look at her and her wariness grew. "Cor what's wrong?" she asked.

"I scared," she said. "I mean the last time you went out their without me not knowing what you were getting yourself into you didn't come home," she paused as tears started to fall.

"Listen Cor I have Faith and Angel with me this time," she said. "Everything is going to be fine," she said and Cordelia let out a laugh. "What?"

"That's what you said last time," she said as she walked over and sat down on Angle's couch. "I just need something that will let me know when you're in trouble and I can come and help," she said.

"Cor you knew what my profession was before we even got involved. You knew the risks that I would have to take every night I stepped out of the house," she said. "You were their when I died the first time," she said.

"But this is different," Cordelia said.

"How?"

"I didn't even like you back then," she said. "Well I did but I didn't." she explained. "Yeah I knew what you had to face every night but I really didn't care because I knew you could handle it. And I wasn't there when you first died. Xander brought you back and you told us when you came into the library after killing the master." She paused to whip tears away. "That's the moment I knew that the feelings I had for you were different. I had never felt my life shatter like that when you told us you died, if only for a second." She explained. "I didn't know what I would have done if Xander came and told us that you were dead," she said as she looked at Buffy standing in the doorway. "That was the moment I realized that I wouldn't be moving to L.A after senior year." She added.

"You know that I take precaution that I need to when I'm out there just so I can come back home to you," she explained. "The whole Glory thing was different. As much as I wanted to come home to you I could sacrifice my sister," she said. "You knew that," she added.

Cordelia hung her head and Buffy walked over to her and took Cordelia in her arms. She held on to her until Angel came walking down the stairs and told her that it was time to go. "Don't worry I will come back to you," Buffy said as she kissed Cordelia on the forehead and followed Angel out of the apartment.

"That's what you said last time," Cordelia mumbled to herself.

**Angel's car, some alleyway**

Buffy was sitting in the front seat of the car with Angel and Faith was in the back. They were parked behind some warehouse waiting for the police to find something and come over the radio. Buffy looked over at Angel and then behind her at Faith. She didn't know what to think of these two. Angel was having girl troubles because Kate thinks he is an evil killing vampire and she is out their waiting to arrest him. Faith is having girl troubles because Willow is getting too hooked on Magic and she doesn't know how to stop her.

Buffy on the other hand really wasn't having any girl troubles except that Cordelia is worried that she won't come home. Buffy didn't know how to make her feel safe and for her to think that she will come home to her every night. Buffy understands that she worried but she knows that Cordelia knew what she was getting into when she married the slayer. After all slayers aren't supposed to live past their 21st birthday.

Buffy was just about to ask Angel what Cordelia was like after she found out that she had died. But the a police officer's voice came over the radio. "That's it," Angel said as he listened to the voice on the radio. "It's the building right here," he said as he looked to his right.

In a matter of seconds both Buffy and Faith where standing outside the car and Angel wasn't far behind. "Let's go," Angel said as he started to climb the ladder on the side of the wall. Buffy went second and Faith followed up the wall. When they reached the roof of Angel saw a figure jump into the roof radio. He started to run with Buffy and Faith following close behind. He jumped in and when he saw who was standing in front of him he wanted to smack himself.

"Angelus?" the person said.

"Penn, I should have known it was you doing this," he said. "I mean I sired you, you knew everything I did, you are the only one that could mirror my work to this kind of perfection," he said. Just then the door slammed opened and in walked Kate. Buffy and Faith were just know coming down the stairs since jumping through the roof window would've either killed them or broken their legs.

"Angelus since when do you fight for the good side? I mean you were a terror all over Europe and now you're a big softy," Penn said as he looked around at all the people surrounding him. "And your hanging out with the vampire slayer…this is even a new low for you," he said.

"You don't know me anymore," Angel said as he looked at him. "And the killing…it ends tonight," he said as he took a step closer.

"**DON'T MOVE**!" Kate screamed.

They all stopped in there tracks. "Kate come on, we need to end this and you won't be able to do it," Angel said.

"Angel don't move," Kate said as she moved and pointed the gun at him. Angel knew the gun wouldn't be able to do anything to him but the bullet would still hurt like hell.

"Faith," Buffy said low enough so Kate couldn't hear but she knew Faith would. "We need to take Kate out of the equation and let Angel and this Penn guy duke it out," she said as she looked at her sister slayer.

Faith nodded and started walking in one direction and Buffy started walking in the other direction. "Stop!" Kate said. They didn't stop instead they started to walk faster. "I will shot you," she said. That's when both girls burst into an all out sprint and ended meeting Kate at the same time. And that's when Angel charged Penn catching him off guard.

Faith was able to get the gun out of Kate's hands and right before Kate she took the gun apart in a matter of seconds. "This is for your own good now just sit back and watch the show," Faith said as she turned and watched as Angel ran Penn into the wall.

Just as Angel was about to punch Penn in the face again Penn ducked and took Angel's legs out from underneath him. Angel hit the floor but he was up in a matter of minutes. He grabbed Penn and threw him toward the other side of the room and Penn ended up taking two pillars out with him. He hit the ground and he was a little slow getting up.

"What happened to you Angelus?" Penn asked as he made his way to his feet.

"I drank a girl and her family put a curse on me…they returned my soul," he explained as he walked toward the stumbling vampire. "Then I fell in love," he said. "You know the typical," he added as he drew back and hit Penn again.

"Just do it, kill me," Penn said as he didn't even bother getting off the floor.

Angel reached into the back pocket and he pulled out a stake. He bent down. "Bye Penn," he said as he plunged the stake into the heart of the vampire below him. When he stood but he turned and saw Kate standing between Buffy and Faith. He didn't say anything instead he just started running toward the window and dove out.

"Don't worry he'll get over it," Buffy said as she and Faith made their way down the stairs leaving Kate alone.

**Cordelia's apartment**

Cordelia was alone in the apartment and every few minutes she would look at the clock and sigh. Buffy was supposed to be home hours ago. She said she was going to take Faith to the bus station and then come right back, Cordelia couldn't get the horrible feeling out of her that Buffy wasn't going to be coming home.

The front door opened and Buffy walked in soaking wet. "It started raining," Buffy said as she looked at Cordelia. "It took longer than I thought it would," Buffy explained as she walked into the bedroom and a few minutes later she walked out in dry clothes. "Listen Cor about earlier…"

"Don't worry about it," Cordelia said as she set the book she had been reading down. "I knew as soon as I got into the relationship with you that I would be worried all the time and it didn't stop me then and it wont stop me know because I love you Buffy Summers," she said. She stood up and walked over to her. "Do you hear me I love you and I love every part of you…even the slayer and the fact that you face death every day you leave the house," she said as she brought her lips to Buffy's.

……………………………

**AN: Chapters aren't going to be updated as fast as before but I will try to get them up in a reasonable amount of time. **


	52. Doublemeat Palace

**Season 5 and up**

**Buffy/Cordelia**

**Summary: Buffy and Cordelia's relationship has its ups and downs, but what will happen when someone else's love triangle gets in the way of their happiness?**

……………………………

**Chapter 52: Doublemeat Palace **

……………………………

**Buffy's house**

Xander was sitting on the couch with the rest of the gang watching a video that Faith had to watch for her new job. She just got a job at a fast food place called Doublemeat Palace. They all knew it wasn't much but since Buffy and Cordelia were moving into their own house they were going to need a steady income besides Anya's Magic Box money…that she wasn't really willing to give up anyways.

Just as the video was finishing up Faith walked into the living room with her uniform on. Everyone on the couch turned to look at her and she could tell that they all wanted to laugh so she just pointed at Xander. "Don't say it," she said.

Just as Xander was about to say something anyways the front door opened and in walked Cordelia and Buffy. "Oh my God," Buffy said when she saw Faith standing before her. "So this is why you wanted to leave L.A early." She said as a smirk formed on her face. "I like the hat," she said. Cordelia couldn't even say anything; Faith knew she was holding back her laughter.

"You know what I don't care what any of you think," Faith said as she looked at them. "Because I'm going to be making money, not a lot, but its money none the less." She explained as she walked over and grabbed her coat. "So when you guys need some money and you have to come ask me for it I'm going to say…I don't think so," she as she walked out the door slamming it behind her.

Buffy looked at the door and then back at everyone sitting on the couch. "So how was your guy's week?" she asked.

"Buffy?" Willow said as she stood up from where she was sitting next to Anya. "Can we talk?" she asked as she walked over to her.

"Yeah sure thing Will," Buffy said as she looked at Cordelia and then back and Willow. "Let's go upstairs," she said and they made their way up the stairs. Cordelia walked over to where the rest of them were sitting and sat next to Anya on the couch. She knew that Buffy and Willow needed to have a conversation alone; they didn't need her butting in where she wasn't wanted.

Buffy walked into the room that used to be hers and Cordelia, but now it belonged to Faith and Willow. Willow took a seat on the bed as Buffy sat on the comfy chair in the corner. "What's on your mind Will?" Buffy asked when she noticed her friends domineer.

"It's about Faith," Willow said as she looked at her best friend. "I know that I messed things up real bad with her, but all I want to do is make things better," she explained. "And I don't know how to do that."

"I don't know what to tell you Will. I don't think I should be the person you talk to about this," Buffy said as she got up and walked over to the bed. She sat down next to Willow and looked at her. "I mean my relationship with Faith wasn't based on truth and honesty," she explained. "We had a lot of jealousy in our relationship which ultimately led to our demises." She added.

"I know that," Willow said. "But over the years you were able to win back her trust and all I want to know is how." She said.

"But you do see that we're no in a relationship anymore right. The only way that we were able to overcome our differences was to just be friends," Buffy explained. "And I know that, that is not what you want for the two of you," she explained.

"I just want to know how!" Willow said growing frustrated. "I want her to know that I can be with her without having to use magic all the time to help her. That I can help her in other ways, ways that I know she needs me…" she paused. "I just want her trust back," she said.

"I know Will, I know. And trust me when I tell you that she isn't ready to give up on you either," she explained.

"Really?" Willow asked. "She said that to you," she asked.

"Well not in so many words," Buffy said with a smirk. "Things will turn around. I mean if Cordelia and I can work out our relationship problems that you and Faith can too," she said as she stood up. "I really should be going, I mean I have to move all my stuff into the new house," Buffy explained. Buffy walked out of the bedroom leaving Willow alone and wondering about the future of her relationship with Faith.

**Doublemeat Palace**

As soon as Faith walked into the fast food restaurant she was hit with the smell of sweet and hamburger. This was not a good combination by far. She walked further into the place and she could see people biting into the hamburgers and fries, and by the site alone made her never want to eat a hamburger and fries again.

Slowly but surely she made her way up to the front counter and told the person standing in front of her that her name is Faith Spencer and she is starting a job her today. He led her around the counter and into the back where he proceeds to bring her into the manager's office. He then told her that the manager would be back here in a few minutes.

Faith looked around the small office she was sitting in and she noticed the awards on the walls. She just wanted to burst out laughing because she didn't understand how someone could win an award for working at a fast food restaurant, after all you don't have to be a brain surgeon to work here.

But a job was a job and she knew that everyone at the Summers' house needed the money. Especially since Buffy and Cordelia are finally moving out, there really isn't going to be a source of income now…so someone needed to get a job.

Faith looked to her left as the office door opened and in walked a middle-aged male that was thinning on top. If Faith had to guess she would say he was in his thirties if not older. "Hello Faith," he said as he walked over and sat in front of her.

"Hey," Faith said unsure of what else to say. She eyed the guy carefully not sure what to think about him. She thought she got the evil vibe from him, but that's impossible because this guy worked at this place twenty four seven. She used to see him here when she would come by after patrol for a quick snack.

"So you want a job in fast food employment?" he asked and all Faith did was nod. "That's great…how fast can you start?" he asked and she grinned. So yeah it wasn't the best job in the world but it was still a source of income.

**Summers-Chase residence**

Thanks to Cordelia's parents the house they purchased was gigantic, which Buffy didn't think was possible. After all during senior year of High School Cordelia worked for her money because she said her dad made a mistake on his taxes…for eighteen years. But apparently he fixed everything and she got her money back. Buffy thinks she got it from one of her other relatives but she doesn't want to be known as a bagger so she is just going to let it go.

As Buffy was walking around the house she noticed that it was in fact big enough to hold everyone in her old house and some. The house was huge, and that's an understatement. There were like five bedrooms, three bathrooms, two kitchens; what they needed two kitchens for Buffy didn't know. Buffy wasn't stupid she knows why Cordelia bought the house and that reason is outside…the pool, which is where Cordelia currently was.

Buffy walked out onto the back porch just in time to see Cordelia go into the pool. "You know I was thinking," Buffy said when Cordelia came up for air.

"Which is always scary," Cordelia said with a smirk. "What?" she asked when she noticed that Buffy wasn't laughing at her joke.

"I think we should have a house warming party," Buffy said. "You know invite all our friends and break in the house." She explained.

"We already broke in the house," Cordelia said with a wink and Buffy just rolled her eyes. "Okay, okay if you want to have a house warming party you do that. You make the plans and tell me what food and stuff I need to buy," Cordelia said as she dove underwater again. Buffy smiled a smile of victory as she walked back into the house. It was going to take awhile for her to get used to a house this big but she knew she could do, after all she's Buffy Summers the Vampire Slayer.

**Buffy's old house**

Xander, Willow and Dawn were sitting on the couch looking at notice important when Faith walked in. She looked at everyone on the couch and frowned. "What's up with everyone today?" she asked as she stood in front of the in her Doublemeat Palace uniform.

"The house just isn't the same without Buffy and Cordelia," Willow said as she looked at Faith and that's when she noticed the smile on her girlfriends face. "Hey you got the job!" she said as she stood up and hugged her.

"Yes I did," Faith said. "I am officially employed." She added with a smile that none of them had ever seen her smile. "Okay and your right about the whole Buffy/Cordelia thing," she said. "This house isn't going to feel right without them because this is Buffy's house…we need to make it our own," she said with a smile as she looked at Willow.

"Does that mean what I think it mean?" Willow asked as she started to jump up and down.

"That's right baby…its time to redecorate," she said. Willow jumped into her arms and she smiled as she felt Faith's strong arms wrap around her body, a feeling that she has missed terribly.

**Doublemeat Palace**

It was Faith's first night working, and so far she didn't like it, but money was money. The place was dirty beyond the telling of it. None of the employee's wore gloves, they didn't wear hats so hair didn't get into the food; the place was all around nasty. Faith made her way up to the front counter but the manger stopped, she thinks his name is Jim but she isn't sure. She wasn't paying that much attention yesterday in their little meeting.

"You know you're not allowed up here until you have been here for at least a couple of weeks. New people don't know the system or the customers so they need to learn how to do the food," he said as he pointed back out into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Faith said as she turned and walked into the back. Today was her day on grill and that was something she really didn't look forward to. The guy on grill looked like he was fifty and she guessed that this was his lifetime career…and for some reason that made her feel really bad for the guy. At least she still had a future.

Lately she and Willow had been talking about her going back to school and at least getting her GHD, but she wasn't sure. The school thing was never really her scene and she didn't want to disappoint Willow if she didn't make it. Willow just always told her that there was no way she could disappoint her after all she saved the world on a nightly bases with Buffy.

"You must be Faith," the guy said as she walked over to him. "I'm John and I'm going to teach you everything you need to know about the grill." He said as he looked toward her. "You put twenty burger on at a time, you wait five minutes before you flip the once. Then you wait another five minutes to flip them again and then you put one piece of cheese on." Faith was nodding like she understood what was happening. "Then when the cheese is melted you put the burger on the bun and then you had it to Joey over there," he said. "He'll wrap it up and serve it," he explained. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to leave the grill," he said as he pointed to her. "And finally if you happen to have a fire you push this little red button and whit foam will cover the grill, so don't ever set anything on fire." He said again pointing at her.

_I swear if he points at me with the spatula again I am going to knock him the fuck out. _Faith thought as she nodded. "Okay fire equals bad," she said. _Wow I have been hanging out with Buffy for too long, I am starting to sound like her. _He handed her the spatula. "Thanks," she said with a fake smile. She placed twenty burgers on the grill and looked at the clock waiting for five minutes to go by. _This job sucks. _

**Summers-Chase residence**

Cordelia was sitting on the bed looking down at Buffy. Buffy was smiling up at her and that's when Cordelia's cell phone started ringing. She reached over Buffy and picked it up from where it was sitting on the bedside table.

"Hello?" Cordelia said into the phone not known the number on the caller ID. Buffy meanwhile sat up and started to pull Cordelia closer to her all the while kissing her neck. "Dad?" Cordelia said confused and that caused Buffy to stop. Cordelia's parents where the only ones that didn't know about their relationship, they told them that she had married some guy, they even picked out a name. They had Willow do up a whole bunch of stuff on her computer to make the guy actually exist. "You're coming here…when?" she asked as she looked at Buffy with a frown. "Tomorrow night," she said with a nod. "Sounds great see you then," she said as she closed her cell phone shut. She looked down and Buffy. "Looks like you get your house warming party earlier than expected," she said as she climbed off of Buffy and off of the bed.

"What are we going to do?" Buffy asked and Cordelia looked at her confused. "About the guy, in case you forgot your parents are the only ones who don't know about us," she said as she looked at her. "We bother agreed not to tell them thinking that they would never come back into your life anyways," Buffy said as she got up off the bed wrapping the sheet around her.

Cordelia put on one of Xander's old t-shirts that he had given them once, she never did understand why he gave them his shirts but she didn't care anymore. "We have to find me a guy…can you ask Faith if she knows anyone and I can ask Xander," she decided.

"Sure I guess, but I don't understand why you just don't tell him about us," she said.

"You think Ryan Chase is going to want to hear that his only daughter is gay?" Cordelia said. "Come on Buffy use your brain," Cordelia said as she walked out the room.

Buffy followed angrily behind her. "Oh yeah and my mom loved hearing that her only daughter was gay…I dashed her future for grandchildren," she said.

"Buffy I didn't mean it like that," she said.

"Yeah you did. Your family is my important than mine, meaning it shouldn't matter if a lower class citizen like me is gay. But if an upper class citizen like Cordelia Chase is gay than the world is going to end," she said. "I understand perfectly where I stand in your life now," Buffy said as she walked back into the room. Cordelia tried to follow her but she found out that the door was locked; she sunk down in front of the door.

**Doublemeat Palace**

Faith found it kind of funny that she couldn't work up front but she could stay on to close with one other person. Something about this place just didn't make since and she couldn't put her finger on it. And it was bothering her to no end.

"Hey Faith can you take out the garbage?" John asked as he looked at her. She concluded that he was a pretty cool guy. "Then we can get the hell out of here," he added.

"Sure thing," Faith said as she walked over to one of the three garbage cans and took out the bag. She grabbed the other two at the same time, being the slayer it was kind of easy. She walked outside and opened the garbage bin and dumped everything in there. One of the begs fell open and what Faith saw grossed her out more than she thought possible…it was a finger.

Faith picked it up with her sleeve and put it in her pocket. She was going to have to show this to Willow when she gets home…this is something out of the ordinary. She walked back in and went on the rest of the night as if nothing changed.

**Scooby Gang house**

As soon as Faith got home from work she walked right back Xander and Anya saying hi on her way up to hers and Willow's room. This was something they couldn't wait to do. Because she was in such a hurry Xander and Anya followed her upstairs. When she walked into the bedroom Willow was sitting on the bed and the sound of the door opening Willow looked in the direction.

"What's up?" Willow asked when she saw all three of them barge into the room. "Did someone die?" she asked and when no one said anything she looked at Faith. "Who died?" she asked suddenly worried.

"No one that we know, I think," Faith said as she walked over to the closet and grabbed something else to wear. Once she had what she planned on wearing she walked back over to the bed and placed the napkin that she put the finger in on the bed.

"Ah a present," Willow said as she reached for it.

"Not exactly," Faith said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

"Okay this is so gross," Willow yelled loud enough so Faith could hear it in the bathroom. "Where did you find this?" she asked curious now.

"In the garbage at work," Faith said as she walked out in her change of clothes. "The garbage that we put the bad ground up meat in," she said.

"This is from the meat that you use in the hamburger?" Willow asked suddenly grossed out. "That's disturbing," she said.

"Tell me about it," she said. "I have to work there," she added. She walked over and sat on the bed next to Willow. "You think you could run some tests on this and on the hamburger meat because something just doesn't add up for me," she said.

"Yeah sure thing," Willow said as she leaned over and kissed her. "You going to pick up Buffy before patrol?" she asked.

"Nah she told me to meet her at the cemetery," Faith said as she stood up grabbing her jacket off the comfy chair. "Something makes me think not everything is right in paradise," Faith said a smirk.

"When did you become so smart?" Willow asked sarcastically.

"About the time Buffy moved out," Faith said seriously. "Don't wait up," Faith said as she exited the room.

"Should I be grossed out since I just had a Doublemeat Palace burger?" Xander asked who was standing the doorway with Anya. "Because I am."

**Cemetery**

Faith walked into Shady Hill and she saw Buffy sitting on one of the many tombstones. Buffy was looking down at the ground as she held the stake in her hand waiting for any vamp that thought they could best her. Faith personally felt bad for any vamp that came up against her tonight. She walked toward Buffy and when Buffy looked up Faith caught a glimpse of a tear coming down her face.

Faith hung her head as she walked over to her sister slayer. "What's up B?" she asked and she hopped up onto the tombstone next to her.

"I don't want to talk about it," Buffy said as she jumped off the tombstone. "You guys mind if I crash at your house tonight?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, its still you place," Faith said. "You know your welcome anytime," she added. They walked along the cemetery in silence neither one of them wanting to say anything.

By the end of the night Buffy dusted six vamps and Faith only dusted one. It was clear to anyone that something happened between her and Cordelia but Buffy wasn't someone that would come out and say it. She needed time to think about it and to figure out who was wrong in the whole situation and then she'll talk about. Faith knew that when Buffy was ready she would come and talk about, either to her or Willow.

**Scooby Gang house**

Buffy walked into her old house, her house, because no matter what anyone told her this would always be her house. When she walked in she saw Willow, Xander, and Anya sitting around the kitchen table and Dawn was on her way from upstairs.

Buffy and Cordelia had offered Dawn to come move in with them but Dawn said that she could never leave this house. Buffy accepted this and that's why they decided not to sell the house, instead it was now Scooby Gang headquarters. Along with being Faith and Willow's house.

"Buffy?" Willow said as she walked over to her best friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she looked at Faith but Faith just shrugged her shoulders. "Buffy…what happened?" Willow asked. It was always different when Willow pushed Buffy to talk, since Willow was her best friend Buffy never got mad she just eventually spilled her guts.

"Can we go upstairs and talk about this?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah sure we can us your old your," Willow said as she looked at Faith and nodded. "Is that okay I know you have to get up for work tomorrow," Willow said.

"Yeah its fine I don't have to be to the bar until ten," Faith paused. "Why am I the only one that has a job?" she asked as she looked around. "Why couldn't someone else get the job at Doublemeat Palace?" she asked.

"Because everyone else has jobs too," Buffy said as she walked up stairs. "Xander is a carpenter, Anya works at the Magic shop, Willow and Dawn are full time students," Buffy explained. "Sorry Faith," she added as she disappeared behind the corner.

"No problem," Faith said as she eyed Willow. "You talk to her I think I'm going to pay a visit to one Cordelia Chase," Faith said as she walked out of the house.

**Summers-Chase residence**

Cordelia was sitting on her couch, she hadn't moved from the spot since Buffy left for patrol. They hadn't talked about what happened that afternoon and Cordelia knew that they needed to, but she also knew that Buffy wouldn't talk until she was ready. A knock came at the door and she got up to answer it. Seeing Faith at the door was a shock to say the least, she was kind of expecting Willow.

Cordelia moved out of the way without saying anything and Faith made sure to close the door behind her. Cordelia walked right back over to where she was sitting before Faith came in. She looked at Faith as she sat down on one of the overstuffed couches. "Go ahead lay it to me," Cordelia said.

"What happened?" Faith asked. To say that Cordelia was shocked by this would have been an understatement. "Buffy didn't tell us anything," she said.

"What do you mean she didn't tell you? I thought for sure she would go running to Willow for advice, because in this situation she just wouldn't understand," Cordelia said as she stood up. "And she doesn't want to understand because everything I say she turns around on me and uses it against me," Cordelia said.

"Okay so what happened?" Faith asked. "What exactly did you say that would make Buffy not want to come home tonight because she isn't? She's sleeping on our couch," Faith explained. "So explain."

Cordelia looked down about to spill her guts but then she looked back up at Faith. "No," she said.

"Cordelia come on, if we're going to make this better than we need to figure out what the problem is," Faith said. "I mean you do want to make things better don't you?" Faith asked.

Cordelia let a tear slip from her eyes. "Honestly, I don't know," she said as she looked down at the floor. "I mean if this is so right, me and Buffy, then why is it so hard. Why are we always fighting?" Cordelia said as she looked back up at Faith. "Maybe the marriage isn't going to work," she said as she stood up and walked upstairs. "I'm tired of giving so much effort to something that's shouldn't need any effort."

Faith sat there dumbstruck. Cordelia just told her that she didn't think hers and Buffy marriage was going to work out. If they couldn't make things work than what were the odds for her and Willow. After all Cordelia and Buffy were the light at the end of everyone's tunnel. Faith stood up and walked to the door. It has always been Cordelia and Buffy or Buffy and Cordelia…what's gonna happened when it's just Buffy or just Cordelia? Faith walked out of the house closing the door behind her.

**Scooby Gang house**

Willow came walking down the stairs just as Faith walked in the door. Faith looked up and Willow and smiled a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Willow stopped at the bottom step and watched as Faith walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her.

"What happened Faith? What did Cordelia tell you?" she asked as she tried to look into Faith's eyes. "Is it bad?"

"Yeah," Faith said turning her head so she was looking into the eyes of the one she loved.

"What is it?" Willow asked suddenly more concerned than she thought she needed to be.

"I think Cordelia's done," Faith said.

"Done what?" Willow asked confused.

"Done trying to make this marriage work," Faith said and they both stood there together in silence.

"On the plus side I found out about the finger and the hamburger meat," Willow said and Faith nudged her telling her to continue. "There the same."

"Meaning?"

"The human finger is part of the hamburger meat," she clarified.

**Doublemeat Palace (next night)**

Faith didn't have to work so her and Buffy decided to go to Doublemeat Palace after closing to see if they could find anymore clues that might close this place down. Faith didn't want to bring Buffy along but Willow convinced her to. Buffy had been down in the dumps all day, she even called into work saying she wasn't feeling to well and she didn't want to risk the chance that the kids could get sick.

Buffy hadn't moved from Willow and Faith's bed all day. She's been watching TV shows and movies such as The Notebook. Faith knew that if she didn't fix things between Buffy and Cordelia that the Hellmouth was going to open because technically Buffy is the one and only slayer…to the demons Faith doesn't exist. Which she really doesn't mind because it makes there facial experiences that much better when she kills them.

"Listen B we need to talk," Faith said as she stopped and looked back to her. "It's important," she said.

"Cordelia doesn't want to work out our problems. She just wants to give up on the whole marriage…like I meant nothing to her," Buffy said. "Yeah I overheard you and Willow last night," she added. "If she wants to end it then fine, we're done," she finished.

"Buffy you don't mean that," Faith said.

"I don't?" Buffy said looking at Faith. "Then tell me why I don't care if we get back together. Tell me why I would rather be with you than with her," Buffy said as she continued looking around the fast food place. "Faith face it I've done nothing but compare our relationship to the relationship that you and I had."

"Buffy that was a long time ago," Faith said.

"Yet in the end I still loved you…no matter how much you pushed me away," Buffy said. "I don't feel that with Cordelia…not since…"

"Not since you died?" Faith asked and Buffy nodded. "Oh it all makes since now."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked.

"You're scared to let her in because you're scared that something is going to happen to you leaving her alone and sad," Faith said. "You don't want to hurt her like you did before," Faith added and Buffy just hung her head in shame. "Buffy you need to take a chance because Cordelia already took that chance and she isn't scared to take it again," Faith said. "You are," just as she said that something latched on to her shoulder and when she turned around she saw a little old lady. In fact it was the old lady that always came here. As the lady bit down on her Faith felt all her limps going limp and she soon couldn't move as she laid there on the floor.

Buffy came over and chopped the head of whatever was sticking out of the old ladies head. "What is that?" Buffy asked.

"An angry customer," Faith said and she slowly got her movement back.

"You okay?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," she said.

"Good because I have a party to get to," Buffy said. "A house warming party you guys are welcome to come," Buffy said as she took off running.

**Summers-Chase residence**

Buffy knocked on the door of her house and when Cordelia answered the door her jaw nearly dropped and what she was wearing. Cordelia had a smile on her face that disappeared the moment she saw Buffy standing at the door.

"What are you doing here?" Cordelia asked. "I thought for sure Faith would have told you what I said…we're done," Cordelia said. "I'm serious Buffy I'm sick and tired to fighting with you," she added.

"So am I," Buffy said as she reached next to her and pulled someone so that he is standing in front of her. "I don't care if you never tell you dad that you're my wife, because I know that I will always love you whether or not we're together or not. And I know that you love me and I'm done pretending that I don't know that." She paused and smiled at the man standing next to her just as another man walked up behind her.

"Buffy what's going on?" she asked.

"We're roommates," she said. "This is your husband Joey," she said as she pushed him forward. "And this is my boyfriend Matt," Buffy said taking hold of his hand. "You didn't want to live in this big house yourself so I offered to move in with you…we're old buddies form High School," she finished.

"You don't have to do this," Cordelia said.

"Too late," Buffy said as she reached over and took off her wedding ring and band. Then she reached into her purse and grabbed and necklace and place the two bands on the necklace. "These are my dead grandmothers," Buffy said. Cordelia moved out of the way so that Buffy and Matt could walk through.

She closed the door and just as she was about to say something another knock came at the door and when Cordelia answered she saw her father standing before her. "Hey Dad," she said. "There is someone I would like you to met." She said. She moved out of the way so that he could come in and when she closed the door behind him she turned around and saw Buffy standing there with Matt and she suddenly didn't know why she was lying to her dad.

"So who's the lucky guy?" her dad asked.

"Dad I would like you to meet…" Cordelia looked at Buffy who nodded for her to continue. "My…" she walked toward Joey, whom was standing right next to Buffy and Matt. "My wife Buffy Summers," Cordelia said as she took Buffy hand. "Buffy I would like you to met my Father Ryan Chase."

**AN: I hope you liked it!! I didn't really like this episode so i hope it turned out okay. R&R**


	53. Expecting

**Season 5 and up**

**Buffy/Cordelia**

**Summary: Buffy and Cordelia's relationship has its ups and downs, will they be able to find happiness once all is said and done?**

……………………………

**Chapter 53: Expecting**

……………………………

**Cordelia's apartment**

It was late, maybe around two in the morning when Cordelia unlocked her apartment door. It was just her and her dad, Buffy decided that she was going to stay home one more day before she made her way to L.A; she said she had some things to take care off. Cordelia wasn't going to argue or ask questions because she was pretty sure she knew who needed her help.

He wasn't a big secret that Faith and Willow were having problems; they had been having problems ever since the relationship started. It was a mix between Willow not trusting Faith and Faith not thinking she's good enough for Willow. They were as bad as her and Buffy were. Well it's hard to trust a slayer when, because when the patrol and fight the get the H&H, hungry and horny. Cordelia had could out that, that was true first hand, she just always wondered where Buffy blew it off before or even still.

Cordelia dropped her bags onto the floor and then reached behind her and grabbed her and grabbed her father's bags and dropped them onto the floor right next to her bags. When she turned around again she noticed that her father wasn't standing there anymore. When she looked around she noticed that her father was standing in her and Buffy's bedroom looking around like he had never seen a bedroom before.

Cordelia walked in behind him and she noticed that he was looking at the picture of her and Buffy, and the rest of the gang. "How long?" he asked not even turning around.

"Two years," Cordelia said without a moment's hesitation. She didn't need to hesitate anymore, she didn't care if he liked or didn't like the fact that her and Buffy were together, because it was too late for him anyways. He left her life after senior year, he decided to move away and just keep in touch with her with a phone call every couple pf weeks. He didn't know the things she had been through, the hardships she faced with these people. If he did then maybe, just maybe he would understand why they are more her family that he could ever be.

"Why did you tell me?" he asked turning around to look at her. "Why did you keep your wedding day a secret?" he asked and Cordelia flinched when she heard the sadness in his voice. "A father is supposed to see his daughters wedding, no matter what problems they have going on," he explained. "I would have understood if you just told me," he explained.

"How would you have understood?" Cordelia asked growing angry for a reason she didn't know. "You call me every couple weeks and that's it, god dad you didn't even wish me happy birthday last year," she explained. "All you did was send a card with a hundred dollars in it, and it wasn't even a birthday card," she said as she turned around and walked out of the bedroom. She went over to the closet and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. "Here," she said handing him the pillow and blanket.

"What's this for?" he asked confused.

_I know he didn't think he was going to get the bed just because he was my father did he? _Cordelia asked herself as she looked at the man standing before her. "You have the couch," she said as if he should have known that already.

"I thought you had a spare bedroom?" he asked in confusion.

"I think Faith is coming back here with Buffy and that's her room when she comes here," Cordelia said as she walked past him slamming her bedroom door in the process. She couldn't stand the sight of him and she didn't even know why. It wasn't like he was a total lose in her life, it wouldn't have mattered if he was in her life more or not she still would have gotten close to the gang.

Cordelia walked over and sat down on her bed. Just as she was about lie down her cell phone began ringing. She looked at the caller ID and saw that it was her friend Sarah that lived her in L.A. "Hello?" she asked as she put the phone to her ear.

"Cor, are you her in L.A?" she asked all excited.

"Yeah I just got here about an hour or so ago," she explained.

"Then get you pretty little ass down to the club, we're all here," she said.

"Okay, I'm on my way," Cordelia said as she went into her bathroom and started getting ready for tonight. She hadn't seen the friends she made her in L.A in a while and it was going to feel great hanging out with them again.

**Summers house**

Buffy was sitting in her old bedroom, the bedroom that would soon belong to Xander and Anya, because Xander didn't see the point in paying for an apartment that he never uses. She looked at the bears walls that used to be full with posters and pictures. These walls would soon be filled again but the room itself will never be hers again.

Buffy was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of the front door opening and closing. She walked out of her old room and walked to the top of stairs. She looked down and saw Faith standing there getting ready to come up the stairs.

"Yo B, what are you doin here? Aren't you and Queen C supposed to be in LA now?" she asked as she walked past Buffy and into the room she shared with Dawn. Since Willow and Faith were fighting Faith was camping out on Dawn bedroom floor.

"Yeah I know but I wanted to see if you wanted to come," she said. "Then we could talk, because we need to talk," she finished as she looked at her sister slayer.

"I don't know B, if I go who's gonna watch over the Hellmouth?" Faith asked although Buffy could tell that she really did want to go but she didn't want anything to go wrong.

"I already talked to Spike, he said he would petrol while we were gone," Buffy explained. "I was actually looking forward to it, which reminds me, he really needs to get a hobby or something," she added on going off into her little world.

"Okay I guess I mean if Spike's gonna patrol then I can go, plus I need a vacation," she added as she walked over to the closet. "Give me time to get packed," she finished as she started throwing stuff out of the closet and onto the floor. Buffy watched as she packed and she thought happily, _At least I don't have to deal with Cordelia dad alone now. _

**The Club**

Cordelia walked into the club and the first place she looked for her friends was over by the bar. That's where she saw Marisa grabbing some drinks and then walking away. Cordelia smiled as she quickly made her way toward her and she made it far enough to were she could see the rest of them. Marisa, Sarah, Esther, Sol, and Carissa. They were all sitting at a table with drinks in front of them and guys next to them.

"Cor!" Sarah screamed when she saw her friend walking toward the table. "I didn't think you were gonna make it," she said as she lead her to a seat.

"I wouldn't have missed it," Cordelia said as she took a seat in-between Sol and Marisa.

"You've missed it for the past three months," Marisa said as she looked at her friend. "I mean we thought you died or something, u like feel of the face of the earth," she said as she took another sip of her drink.

"I've been busy," Cordelia said.

"Really? Well who is he?" Carissa asked.

"Who?" Cordelia asked confused.

"Your new man," Sol said as if she should have known what they were talking about. "I mean that is why you've been blowing us off right…is because of some guy," she continued. "All I can say is that he better be hot," she finished.

"He is," Cordelia said unable to tell them that her he was in fact a she. She looked around the table at her friends and smiled, she really had missed this. Sarah was a skinny little thing from Guatemala, and god help anyone who thinks she's from Porto Rico. She has dark black hair with dark brown eyes and her skin is a dark tanish color. Marisa also skinny but not as skinny as Sarah. She had medium length blonde hair with brown eyes. She is extremely friendly and Cordelia had been drawn to her from the very beginning. Esther was the wild one of the bunch. She had long black hair with brown eyes. She was Porto Rican as well as Hawaiian and a little Japanese. She is never afraid to speak her mind and defend her friends. Sol is the original. She is from Proto Rico, she small but beautiful. She had long brown hair with brown eyes, she always knows what she wants and she isn't afraid to go after it. Last but not least we have Carissa. She is the shortest one in the group by far. She has brownish blonde hair with brownish hazel eyes. Out of all of them she usually gets the most guys, even though she is a lesbian. She likes guys and all but she prefers women.

"Tell us about him," Carissa said. "I mean he has been taking up all your time we should at least know his name," she finished.

_Should I lie to them or should I tell them that my he is in fact a she. I know Carissa will be happy about that, I'm not gonna lie she used to have the biggest crush on me but I told her I wasn't interested. We got over it and now she knows her limits with me. But would everyone else be okay with it? I mean I know Buffy will be pissed if I lie again about her. I mean I've done it so many times and I can't say I do it because I'm nervous and that she doesn't understand because she is going through the same thing and she is never afraid to tell anyone that I'm her wife._

"Hello, earth for Cor," Carissa said as she waved her hand in front of her face. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

Cordelia looked around the table and saw that everyone was looking at her confused. She didn't know the guys names but they were cute, even Carissa had a guy. "I'm fine," she said and then she looked at the guys. "I'm sorry I didn't get your names," she said as a hint to her friends.

"Oh forgive our manners," Esther said as she looked at Cordelia. She pointed to each other guys as she said their names. "Matt, Damon, Kenny, Nick, and Mike," she finished as she looked behind Cordelia. "And that's Keith," she said as she pointed behind her friend.

Cordelia turned around to find a handsome man standing behind her. He was medium built; he had black hair and brown eyes. Cordelia was instantly attracted to him but she knew she shouldn't be, after all she has Buffy and she more than enough for her to handle. "Hi," he said in a deep voice as he extended his hand to her.

"Hey," Cordelia said as she took his hand in hers. She usually only felt that shock when Buffy touches her. She looked up at him in shock and he smiled a grin as if he sent that shock to her himself.

"And what's your name?" he asked as he bent down and kissed her hand like a gentlemen would.

"Cordelia…Cordelia Chase," she said in a shy tentative voice.

"May I buy you a drink?" he asked.

"S…s…sure," she stuttered out. He left for the bar and she looked back at her friends. "What is happening to me?" she asked as she looked at them and they all shrugged their shoulders and she continued to squint at them. "I mean I'm married."

"What?" Carissa said.

"Huh?" Esther and Sol commented with confusion.

"To who?" Marisa and Sarah asked.

But Cordelia didn't even seem like she heard them. She was looking off into space thinking about Buffy and what's she would say if she was her. Of course if she was here there would be no need for some guy to get her a drink, she would have already gotten them for herself and Buffy.

"Cor," Marisa said taking hold of her shoulder. Cordelia shuck her head as she looked at them. "Are you okay, you blanked out for a second," she explained as she looked at her friend.

"Yeah I'm fine," she said and that's when she noticed that Keith headed back toward the table. She was unable to look away from him, almost as if he had put some kind of spell on her. "Hi, thanks," she said as he handed her the drink. That's when Cordelia's hand went to her stomach and she brought her other head up to her mouth. "Oh God," she said. "I don't feel so good," she said as she looked at them. "Keith you think you could give me and ride home?" she asked.

"Sure no problem," he said as he put his arm around her lifting her up out of the chair. She heard her friends saying there goodbyes and such as her and Keith left the club.

**Cordelia's apartment**

Buffy walked into the apartment with Faith right behind her. The first thing she noticed was Cordelia's dad sleeping on the couch. _I can't believe this, why didn't she just give him the guest room? Faith wouldn't have minded sleeping on the couch; after all I'm sure she's had worse. _Buffy shrugged her shoulders as she helped Faith carry her bags into the guest bedroom.

As they passed the master bedroom Buffy looked in expecting to see Cordelia lying there sleeping but instead all she saw was an empty bed. Confusion washed over her as she continued on her way to the guest bedroom. When she set Faith's bags on the floor Buffy looked at Faith. "Maybe she went to see Angel," Faith said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, maybe," Buffy said. "Good night," Buffy said as she walked out of the guest bedroom and into the master bedroom where she sat on the bed._ Maybe she did go see Angel, to talk about her father and the situation she has going on here. Maybe to warn him in case her father follows her to work tomorrow. But I don't think so, she would have left a note or something…right? _Buffy thought to herself as she walked into the bathroom shedding her jacket on the way.

Once Buffy was in the bathroom she looked in the mirror at herself. _Come on Summers you promised her that you weren't going to be the jealous type anymore that you were going to give her more credit. Last time you two almost ended your marriage and you know you don't want that. _Buffy said to herself. She reached down and turned on the forest. She put some water in her hand and the splashed the water in her face. When she looked up at the mirror again she could see the water running down her face. She reached for the towel and patted her face to dry it. Then she walked back into the bedroom. She changed into a pair of shorts and one of Cordelia's t-shirts.

Buffy climbed into bed just as a pair of head light shown through the window. She got up and looked out the window to see Cordelia getting out of the car with some guy. He was walking over to her, Buffy guessed getting ready for a good night kiss and when he leaned in Cordelia stopped him. "I'm sorry Keith," Cordelia said. "But I'm married," she said as she turned and walked into the apartment leaving him on the porch wanting more.

Cordelia entered her house and saw that her dad was sound asleep on the couch. She rolled her eyes as she saw that his hand was dangling over the side and his blankets weren't even on. She threw her keys onto the door side tabled and then walked into the kitchen and that's when she noticed that the guest bedroom door was open. She walked over to the door and looked inside to find Faith fast asleep on the bed.

Cordelia straightened right up as she turned and pushed opened the bedroom door. She was greeted with a stern look from Buffy who was sitting up in the bed. Cordelia was about to say something when Buffy reached her hand out and stopped her. "You know what; I don't want to hear it. Cuz I've decided to try this new thing called trusting people and well I'm gonna start with you." She paused. "I am assuming that he is only a friend," she finished.

"Buffy your right, except he isn't a friend of mine, he's a friend of Esther's. They called me to the club as soon as I got home and since I haven't seen them in like forever I figure what the hell," she paused as she walked into the bathroom and pulled up her hair. She then proceeds to change into some shorts and a t-shirt. "I didn't think you would be back until tomorrow," she finished as she climbed into bed next to her wife.

"We decided to surprise you," Buffy said as she reached over and brought Cordelia closer to her. "I trust you," she said as she laid a soft gentle kiss, a kiss that made Cordelia feel like they were kissing for the first time.

"I love you…so much," Cordelia said when Buffy let go and she moved back. "I honestly don't know what I would do without you in my life," she explained as she leaned over and pinned Buffy beneath her.

"Aw you and your sappiness," Buffy said as she wrapped her arms around Cordelia's next. "I love you too," Buffy said as she brought Cordelia down on top of her.

**Angel Investigations**

Buffy had been sitting at Cordelia's desk for a little over three hours waiting for her to show up. When she had left this morning Cordelia had still been sleeping so she just left silently. Since she had gotten up early she really didn't think it was that big of a deal. She figured Cordelia would have been to work in a little while anyways. But it was freaking her out now because even Faith had shown up before her.

Buffy looked at the clock once again and when she looked at it she saw that it was one in the afternoon. "That's it I'm calling her," Buffy said as she reached for the phone. She dialed a number that she had long ago memorized. When a someone answered the phone she smiled. "Cor are you planning on coming to work today?" she asked.

"Buffy…I think you should come home," she explained. "Something isn't right, bring everyone with you," she finished. "I'm scared," she explained and then Buffy hung up the phone.

"Come on guys something's wrong," she explained and they all existed the office without even questioning her decision.

**Cordelia's apartment**

_Why are the weirdest things always happening to me? I mean I'm finally happen, I finally found someone that loves me for me and then something like this happens. Serious I don't think anything else can go wrong to day. _Just as Cordelia thought that the door opened and in walked her dad. She had thought he went with Buffy to the office…obviously he didn't.

"Cordy I was…" he stopped mid-sentence when he noticed her stomach. "Um…is there something I'm unaware of?" he asked but he didn't give her time to answer. "I mean I thought you and Buffy were together and as far as I'm concerned nothing like this could happen between two female," then he paused. "Wait a second is this some kind of joke, I mean your were perfectly skinny yesterday," he said confused.

"Yeah dad this is a joke," she lied. "I want to see what Buffy's reaction is going to be when she comes home," she continued. "Now you were saying?" she asked.

"I was going to the store I was wondering if you needed anything?" he asked.

"No thanks," she said.

"O…okay," he said and then he walked out of the room and the next thing Cordelia knew she heard the front door close.

_Just great, now my father thinks I'm pregnant, I know he knows that I'm lying. He may not have been around for a while but he isn't stupid. Cordelia rested her hand on her stomach and looked up at the ceiling. _"Do you really hate me that much?" she asked. And that's when she heard the front door slam close. "Buffy!" she yelled and the next thing she knew her blonde haired beauty was standing before her. "Buffy…" she was about to say something when everyone else moved into the room but Buffy was frozen at the door. "Hey guys," she said.

"Damn B, nice work I didn't think something like this was possible," Fait commented as she walked through the bedroom door and sat in one of the chairs.

"It's not…I…I mean it can't be," Buffy said as she looked at Wesley. "Right?" she asked. When he didn't say anything she turned to Angel. "Right!" she yelled and Cordelia winced. "I…I mean…it's impossible," she said.

"Anything's possible Buffy, especially when you live the lives we do," he explained.

"No, no, no," Buffy said and then she turned and left the room. Faith followed her out.

"Angel I um, I want to wake up now," Cordelia said.

"Huh?" Wesley and Angel said in unison.

"This is a dream right?" she asked. "I mean this isn't happening right?" she asked again. "I was perfectly fine yesterday," she added.

"That's right," Wesley said. "You were…as in you weren't pregnant yesterday," he explained. "That makes us lean toward spell," he said as he looked at Angel. "I think I should start researching." He said before he walked out of the room.

"Well looking on the bright side…" Angel started.

"There is no bright side," she said as she looked at the ceiling. _Why?_

**The beach**

Buffy was standing on the pier looking over the ocean when Faith came walking up behind her. "Damn B, your one hard girl to keep up with," she said as she leaned over the railing and took a deep breathe. "So I guess congratulations are in order." She commented as she looked at Buffy out of the corner of her eye.

"It's not mine," Buffy said as she continued to look straight ahead. She didn't look anywhere but out over the sea, it was almost like she was a shell of her normal self…it was kinda creepy.

"Sure it is, I mean you're the slayer weird things happen to you all the time. So maybe this is the powers way of saying thank you," she explained.

"You know I wouldn't mind that because the truth is that I do want kids," she explained. "But I know its not mine I just know it," she said.

"How?" Faith asked. She hated when Buffy got like this. "How do you know?"

"Because she came home with some guy last night," Buffy explained.

"Buffy your assuming again," Faith said. "Last time you did this it almost ended your marriage." She continued.

"Looks who's talking Faith, look what's happening with you and Will," Buffy said. "I know what I saw," she explained.

"No you saw what you wanted to see," she explained. "Buffy don't you ever wonder why you and Cordelia are always fighting?" Faith said and Buffy looked at her. It was a look that said 'you better have a point.' "I'm just saying maybe you guys aren't meant for each other, I mean you guys are always fighting about something." She explained.

"Then who and I supposed to be with…you?" Buffy said jokingly.

"Hey you said it not me," Faith explained.

"No," Buffy said as she looked out over the water. "We tried that already and you know how it ends," Buffy said. "We weren't right for each other," she explained. "I love Cordelia and if she has an explanation for last night that I'll listen," she said.

"But you already said you don't believe it," Faith said. "She said she didn't sleep with the guy," she added.

"Then how do you explain her belly?" she asked.

"A gift from the powers in a act of love," she said. "Maybe when you two were doin the deed last night they sent you a gift," she explained.

"We didn't do nothing last night," she said.

"Yeah right, that's not what I heard," Faith said with a smirk.

"We didn't!" Buffy yelled. "She didn't want to do anything cuz her dad was sleeping on the couch," Buffy explained. "So I don't know what you heard," Buffy said.

There was a long silence as together the two slayers listened to the waves hitting the shore. Then Faith looked at Buffy. "Hey B," she said and Buffy looked over at her with curious eyes. "Do you ever wonder what life would be like if we could have worked things out?" she asked.

Buffy looked back out over the ocean. "I used to," she said. "But I don't anymore," she finished.

**Cordelia's apartment**

Cordelia was lying in her bed in her apartment still with Angel and Wesley out in the living room. She could hear Angel's loud voice on the phone. She knew he was looking for Keith even though there was no point. There was no way he could have done this, they didn't even sleep together. As a matter of fact she didn't even get any last night.

Angel hung up the phone and looked at Wesley. "Nothing," he said. "No one's heard of him," he said. "Listen I want you to take Cordelia to the doctor," he said. "I have some work to do," he explained.

"Don't you think Buffy should take her because she might be the babies mother or is it father still?" Wesley asked confused.

"There is no way Buffy the mother…father," Angel said shaking his head. "They didn't do anything last night, as a matter of fact it been awhile," Angel commented.

"How do you…okay that's gross," Wesley said. "But still shouldn't Buffy take her that way she would feel more comfortable," he explained.

"No because where I'm going I might need both slayers," he explained.

Just as Wesley was about to say something the front door to Cordelia's apartment opened and in walked her father. "Are you Keith?" Wesley asked.

Cordelia's dad looked up at them startled. "No, I'm Ryan Chase, Cordelia's father…and you are?" he asked as he looked at the two gentlemen in Cordelia's living room.

Just as Angel was about to answer the door opened again and in walked Buffy and Faith. "So what's the what?" Buffy asked she walked back Angel and Wesley and into the bedroom where Cordelia could be seen crying on the bed. Buffy was standing at the door when and unseen force pushed her toward Cordelia. "Not now Dennis," Buffy said as she stopped in her tracks looking straight at Cordelia.

"Hey guys you think we could have a minute?" Cordelia asked looking at everyone. "Please?" she asked and everyone left the room. "You too Dennis," she said than the door closed behind Dennis the ghost. "Buffy know what you must be thinking," she started.

"You have no idea what I'm thinking," Buffy said looking at her. "You're pregnant," Buffy said.

"I think I know that," Cordelia said. "But Angel thinks it might be some kind of spell that Keith, the guy, placed on me at the bar. I've called Sarah, Esther, Sol, Marisa and Carissa and they all told me that they have the same problem. In order for the spell to work they have to touch you, and well he did give me a ride home," Cordelia said.

"How do you know he has to touch you?" Buffy asked.

"Because Wesley has narrowed it down to what the possibilities might be and they all have to deal with touch," she explained. "Buffy you have to believe me I didn't sleep with anyone. Even if I did you think o could become nine months pregnant in one night," she said. Buffy hung her head. "Buffy if I had slept with someone there was no way I would have been able to come home and tell you that I love you…you know that I'm not that good of a liar."

Buffy started laughing. "Are you mad that I jumped to conclusions?" she asked.

"No because honestly I would have thought the same thing," Cordelia said. "We okay?"

"Yeah we're better than okay," Buffy said as she got up and walked over to the bed and laid a soft kiss on Cordelia's forehead. "Okay guys!" Buffy yelled. They all walked in and when Faith walked in Buffy noticed that sad look on her face. _There is no way that Faith is still hung up on me, is there? I mean she has Willow, she loves Willow and she knows that I love Cordelia. _"So what's the news?"

Angel looked over at Wesley and he nodded his head. "I asked Wesley to take Cordelia to the doctor and see what they can tell us," Angel said. "Depending on what's happening in your stomach well help us narrow down what we're up against." He finished.

"Wait why can't Buffy take me to the doctor's?" Cordelia asked as she tried to sit up but she couldn't.

"Because I need Buffy and Faith with me," he said. "I am planning on going to question this Keith person and why not try persuading him with two sexy girls," Angel said with a smirk. "Plus I don't know what I am going to be coming up against," he finished.

Cordelia looked at Buffy and Buffy just shrugged. "What can I say I'm sexy," she said with a smirk which she was rewarded with a slap in the arm. "What it's the truth," Buffy said.

"Whatever," Cordelia said looking back at Angel.

"Okay," Angel said a little unsure about where to go from here. "We're going to go now I guess," he said as he walked out of the bedroom with Faith behind him. Buffy leaned over and kissed Cordelia before she followed Angel out of the apartment too.

Cordelia looked up at Wesley with a smile. She was looking at him but she wasn't really looking at him. Her voice cracked as she began to speak. "You know I want kids," she said as she looked down at her hands talking as if he wasn't in the room. "I know Buffy wants kids too," she explained.

"You can get a donor," he contributed.

"No not like that," she said as she looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "No we want one that we make, without a donor, but we're not stupid we know that's impossible," she said looking down as the tear slipped from her eye and traveled down past her noise until it hit the end of her chin. It was so quiet that Wesley could almost hear the tear hitting her hand.

"Nothings impossible," he said in a way of comfort.

"Can we just go?" she asked looked up at him as she franticly whipped the tears from her eyes. Wesley didn't say anything because he knew there was nothing he could say. These two people that he had known for a long time loved each other and they wanted to have children but they both knew that they couldn't. He walked over to the edge of the bed and helped her out, the least he could do was figure out what was wrong with her.

**The Club**

Angel strode through the doors of the closed club with Buffy and Faith right behind them. The guys behind the bar was about to tell them that they have to leave until he saw the looks on there faces and he knew that they didn't want to be here when the bar was open.

"Can I help you?" he asked a little frightened.

"Yeah," Angel said but before he could get anything else out Buffy pushed him aside and stepped right up to the guy at the bar. "Buffy…"

"Listen I need some information from you," Buffy said and behind her Angel looked at Faith who just shrugged her shoulders. "A guy came in her yesterday…"

"A lot of guys came in here yesterday," he said not trying to be sarcastic just being realistic.

"Okay smarty pants," Faith said stepping up. "He was here with this girl," she said holding up a picture of Cordelia.

"Where did you…" Buffy started.

"It's not important," Faith said as she continued to look at the guy. "Well?" she asked.

The bar tender thought about it for a second but Angel guessed he was thinking whether or not to tell them the truth. "That's Keith," he decided to tell the truth, smart choice. "He comes in here every Monday night a picks up a girl," he explained. "He owns a club down on Oak Street," the bartender said. And before he knew it they were all out of the club.

"Angel you go to the club I think I'm gonna go talk to Sarah I think she might have some answers," Buffy said and then she looked at Faith. "Go with him." And then Buffy was gone. Angel and Faith looked at each other until they head off into the direction of Oak Street.

**Doctor's office**

Cordelia was waiting in the doctor's office with Wesley. She could see a lady sitting next to her keep staring at her belly and in a way he bothered her but she didn't know why. They lady went to touch but Cordelia snapped. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled as she looked at the lady.

"I was just gonna say…"

"I don't care what you have to say," Cordelia said and then she watched as a nurse came out of the back room.

"Cordelia Chase-Summers?" they asked.

"That's me," Cordelia said standing up with Wesley's help. They walked into the back room and Cordelia got up onto the bed.

"Okay let's see what's inside," the doctor said and then he spread some clear cold stuff on her stomach. They be placed a little remote looking this that was even colder on her stomach and he started moving it around. "Well everything looks good, you have two…no wait three…no four…five….six…seven," he looked at Cordelia and he could see how worried she was.

"Are they healthy?" she asked and then she wanted to smack herself because that wasn't what she wanted to asked.

"Um…yeah," the doctor said and then he walked out of the room.

"Wesley we need to go, there going to do something bad to my babies," she said as she started to get off the table but Wesley stopped her. "Let go of me," she said and then she got up and walked out of the back room.

**Sarah's house**

Buffy knocked on the door when no one answered she decided to walk on in. "Hello?" she called out as she continued walked through out the house. Well at least until she came to the bedroom. When she looked in she saw that Sarah was lying on the bed…pregnant.

"Sarah?" Buffy asked as she walked in. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she walked to the side of the bed.

"Does it look like everythings okay?" she asked as she looked up at Buffy. "I knew this was going to happen, well okay so I didn't know exactly. They were just so strange," she paused. "They asked the weirdest things. Because that's what they like, for example women without family, that's what they liked most about Cor, that she didn't have anyone that loved her. And by the time they found out it was too late she was hooked." She explained.

"Sarah?"

"They're evil…LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO!!" she yelled. "Look what they did to me," she said softer as she started crying. Buffy turned and walked out of the room.

"This is so not good," she said to herself as she walked out of Sarah's apartment.

**Angel's Apartment**

Wesley had taken Cordelia back to Angel's apartment instead of taking her back to her own. Something wasn't right with her but he didn't know what it was exactly. She was becoming protective of babies that weren't even her's. Yeah she was carrying them but they were slowly killing her in the process.

**The club**

Angel walked into the club; he walked into the basement where he noticed that they were shooting guys. He tapped a guy on his shoulder and he looked behind him to see Angel. He slowly put the gun down and then he took off his goggles.

"You shouldn't sneak up on a person that's how accidents happen," the guy said.

"Let me guess your Keith?" he asked.

"Yeah and you are?" he asked.

"Angel…a friend of Cordelia's," Angel said. "I'm here to tell you that you're a proud daddy but then again that can't be right because you and Cordelia never did the deed because you found out she was married," he explained. "So how does it work?" he asked. "One touch and they are instantly affect?" Angel asked.

"You don't know what your getting yourself into," Keith said and people started surrounding him.

"And neither do you," Faith said from where she stood behind Keith. "Now what's going to happen to Cordelia because trust me when I tell you that you can't take us," she explained.

"Oh yeah," Keith said as he spun around and knocked Faith to the ground. "I never go down without a fight."

**Angel's apartment**

Buffy walked down that stairs. She had just been to Cordelia's apartment but no one was there so she figured Wesley had brought her back her. And she was right. When she walked into the apartment she noticed that the kitchen fridge was open and when she looked past the door she saw Cordelia. "Baby?" she called out.

Cordelia stood up from behind the door and Buffy almost threw up. "Buffy," Cordelia said as she put down the pint of blood that she had been drinking. "Guess what I've decided to keep them," she said as she touch her belly.

"Them?" Buffy asked confused.

"She's carrying seven babies," Wesley said as he stepped out from Angel's room.

"You're not going to hurt my babies," she said and she walked over to Wesley and punched him and he instantly fell to the floor. "You're not going to hurt my babies," she said as she hit Buffy. Buffy fell to the ground but she was still very much awake. Cordelia then began to kick her. "MY BABIES," she yelled. Soon Buffy's eyes fell close and Cordelia walked out of the apartment.

**The club**

Keith was lying on the floor under Faith's foot. He was bleeding from his head while all his other friends were unconscious. "Now your going to tell me everything I want to know," she said as she looked down at him.

**Angel's apartment**

The phone was ringing of the hook when Buffy came to. She got to the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

"Buffy it's Angel I learned something. The thing that Cordelia is carrying is isn't Keith's," he explained. "It's a Hacksaw beast," he said. "Is Cordelia there?" he asked.

"No she ran off, the thing inside her gave her power or something because she knocked me out," Buffy said as she was feeling around her head. "That's going to leave a mark," she commented.

"Miliken Industrial Park in Reseda," Angel said.

"Angel I was hit in the head your going to have to clarify," she said.

"That's where Cordelia is going," he said and the next thing he heard was a dial tone.

**Warehouse**

The girls have changed into ugly white robes. They were all following Cordelia up a flight of stairs that led them to a pool full of water. Buffy runs after Cordelia. "Cor, babe, you need to get out of there," she explained.

"Buffy why are you fighting this, this is what we always wanted," she explained.

"Not like this we didn't," she explained. "Now come on get out before he comes," she said but then the ground began to shake. "Too late," Buffy said and the demon appeared behind her. "Shit," she said.

"Who are you that comes to interfere with the birth of my children?" the demon asked.

"I'm Buffy the vampire slayer and you are?" she asked.

"Sorry I'm late," Angel said before the demon could say anything. Angel grabbed the tank at his feet spun it around and then threw it in the demon's direction. In the time the tank was flying through the air Buffy pulled out a gun and shot it hitting the tank Just as the demon caught.

The demon yelled as the fire from the explosion killed him. Buffy turned around because the sound of the women in the water scream startled her. Their belly's began to flatten. Once they were flat they began to fill out of the tank. Cordelia stood there. "I hate dating," she said to her friends.

"Good thing your married then," Buffy said as she reached out her hand. Cordelia took hold of it and Buffy pulled her out. "Hey," she said.

"Hey," Cordelia said. "Guys I would like you to met my wife Buffy Summers," she said as she leaned in and kissed her. "The best wife ever…by the way I'm sorry for beating you up," she said with a smirk.

"No big deal," she said as she took hold of Cordelia's hand and walked away from the tank. "Let's go home," she said.

……………

**AN: Hope you like it. And I'm thinking of keeping Cordelia's friends in the story but I'm not sure. I know all the names are different from the show but I couldn't remember them so I made some up.**


	54. Dead Things

**Title: Season 5 and up**

**Parings: Buffy/Cordelia Willow/Faith Xander/Anya**

**Summary: Re-write of the Buffy series Cordelia style.**

**AN: Sorry if this is late getting up but my computer crashed and I had to recover it, thus I lot everything.**

**Chapter 53: Dead Things**

**Buffy/Cordelia's house**

Some things never change and that is what Buffy and Cordelia were starting to realize with her father. Sure he is the guy that paid for there house and he is the guy that didn't seem to care when he found out is daughter was gay…but that all changed after the whole L.A thing. Buffy walked into the house and set the bags down on the floor before she proceeded to the bedroom. She and Faith had a date to patrol tonight which was good because she really didn't feel like listening to Cordelia and her father going at it anymore.

Buffy could hear Cordelia and her father going at it all the way in the bedroom. As she was pulling on her shirt she noticed that the fighting had stopped and she didn't know if she should be concerned or not. When she was finished putting on her outfit for the night she slipped a stake in the back of her pants and then walked out of the bedroom. As she headed toward the living room she noticed that Cordelia was in the kitchen. Buffy hung her head and walked into the bathroom pulling Cordelia into her arms.

"Buffy, I think I'm gonna kill him," Cordelia said as she looked down at her hands. "He makes me so mad, you know, I didn't think it would matter who I found to love as long as they loved me back…I guess I was wrong," she said.

"We knew this relationship thing was gonna be hard when we started but we didn't care and you know what I still don't," Buffy said as she leaned her head against Cordelia's back. "I don't want to be with anyone else and I don't care if your father never likes me because as far as I'm concerned his opinion doesn't matter," she added.

"So does that mean you wouldn't get mad if I did happen to kill him, you know if one day he just so happened to fall down that stairs and dies?" she asked jokingly.

"I don't suggest that because I didn't it once and he didn't stay dead," Buffy said with a laugh. "You can't kill him Cor," Buffy said.

"And why not?" she asked almost sounding hurt. She gave Buffy and little pout. "We could dump the body and no one would ever know that he was gone," she said a plan forming in her mind.

"Okay Cor your starting to sound like Faith," Buffy said making her hold on her wife stronger but not strong enough to hurt her. "Stay away from the dark side it was hard enough to get Faith away from it," Buffy explained. .

Cordelia thought about it as she turned in Buffy's arms. "Fine," she said as she leaned down and softly kissed her on the lips. "What would I do without you here?" Cordelia asked as she leaned her forehead against her wife's.

"You would be in prison because no one would have stopped you from killing you father and then you would be somebody's bitch." She explained as she looked at her.

"Good point," she said as she leaned away from Buffy and looked down at her outfit. "You're patrolling tonight?" she asked. "I thought we could spend some quality time together," she said as she wagged her eyebrows.

"You knew I was going patrolling tonight, Faith and I talked about it the whole way one," she explained. "I thought you heard us," she said.

"Just stay home, we don't get to spend that much time together anymore, you're always working," she explained.

"And your being up ducted by evil demons that impregnate you," she said as she moved away from Cordelia. "Listen baby, it won't be a long one I promise," she said.

"But whose gonna stop be from killing my dad?" she asked trying to get Buffy to stay.

"Just think about someone touching your body that isn't me," Buffy said as she started to move away from Cordelia. Buffy smirked as she walked out of the house noticing that Cordelia's dad was asleep on the couch. How easy would it be to kill him and then dump the body, with her slayer strength he wouldn't stand a chance…wait no, it's wrong.

**Scooby's house**

Faith was pacing in her bedroom as Willow waited patiently on the bed with her hands folded in her lap. Faith had told her that she had something she wanted to talk to her about but so far that hadn't been any talking. Faith didn't know how she was supposed to say what she wanted to say, she didn't know how to word it without hurting the redheads feelings.

"Faith-"

"No Will, I need to get this out before I wimp out and not say anything." Faith said as she walked over to the window and looked outside. She was looking out the window watching as the wind moved the trees back and forth and little bits of moon light would come shinning through onto the grass. "I'm scared," she said. "I'm scared of what we have here," she said turning back around and facing Willow.

She saw that the moonlight was shinning on the bedroom now and it was on Willow's hair, she looked beautiful. "I'm scared that one day your going to find out about my past and your not going to want to be with me anymore. I've done some not o good things in the past and I regret all of them, but they are what helped me to become the person I am today," she explained.

"Faith-"

"No I'm not done," she said once again interrupting the witch. "I'm broken," she said. "I have nightmares about my childhood to where I wake up in a cold sweat. I can't look at guys that look like my father because I become weak and all I want to do is hide. I don't think I'll ever be able to go back to Boston because of what happened to be there. There are a lot of things that I can't do without being reminded of what happened to me in my past and I guess what I'm trying to say is I don't want to hold you back anymore than I already have," she explained ended up back where she started…at the window.

"Faith…are you saying what I think your saying?" Willow asked as she got up off the bed and walked over to the window where Faith was standing. She stood in front of the girl she never in her life thought she would share her bed with. "Faith…do you not want to be with me anymore?" she asked.

"No, no, that's not what I'm saying at all," Faith said quickly grabbing hold of her shoulders. "I don't think there is anyone I would rather be with," she said.

"That's funny," Willow said as she moved out of Faith's grasp. "That is exactly what Oz said when he left," she said. "When he left me."

"I love you Red and there is nothing that could change that, I just I don't know if I'm what you need right now," she explained. "I don't want to hold you back from your dreams," she explained.

"And that's what Buffy said when she told me I should go away to school instead of staying here in Sunnydale. Why does everything feel like they know what's best for me?" she asked. "I want to be with you," she said. "If you leave me than you're leaving is what would hold me back she said. You, Faith, is what keeps me going, you're the strength I need," she said. "I don't care about your past, about what happened to you that makes your scared, all I care about is that you stay in my future," she explained. Willow stepped closer to her. "I love you, all of you, the whole package," she added.

Faith hung her head so that Willow couldn't see her face. "But…"

"No buts…Faith I want you and no one else will do for me," she explained. She lifted Faith's face with her index finger and brought her lips to Faith in a kiss that promised a future of love. Faith slowly wrapped her arms around the witch as she deepened the kiss. They slowly moved toward the bed when Faith stopped. "What?" Willow asked. "It was just getting good," she explained with a smile.

"I have to patrol with B tonight," she explained. Faith kissed Willow lightly on the lips as she unwrapped her arms and started toward the stairs. "I'll make sure it's a short patrol I promise," she said as she left the bedroom and a redhead. As she was walking down the stairs a knock came at the door. "Perfect timing B," she said to herself as she opened the door to see Buffy standing on the porch. "What?" Faith asked grabbing her jacket and keys as she closed the door behind her.

"I really don't like patrolling anymore," Buffy said with a sigh.

"Queen was about give you some and you had to leave too huh?" Faith asked with a smirk.

"It happened to you too?" Buffy asked.

"Oh yeah…trust me I would rather me upstairs right now," she explained. "I told her I would make this short and I'm guessing you told Cordelia the same thing," she said.

"Oh yeah, so what to do say we do one cemetery?" Buffy asked. "The vamps really haven't been out lately." She added.

"I think that's a fabulous idea," she said.

**Somewhere in Sunnydale**

He couldn't believe that he had lost his house after the whole robot thing and he, Andrew and Jonathon had to live in the basement of his parent's house. He felt like such a loser. He was busying dealing with the latest evil thingy they were building while Andrew and Jonathon were busy messing around with what things were theirs and which weren't. It was kind of pathetic.

They decided, since they couldn't get girlfriends, to invent something that would make anyone they wanted fall for them without question. The girl that they chose would do anything they wanted with out question, they would be her master, as Andrew liked to say. "It's done," he said. "All we need is Jonathon to put the spell on the gem," he said as he held it up in front of them as they came running over. He knew why they wanted, because they were such loser they couldn't get a girlfriend, he wanted it to get his girlfriend back. "Go ahead," he said to Jonathon.

Jonathon held the little ball in his hand as he read something from a book in Latin, he knew Latin would pay off when he took in it high school. The dead language, he didn't think so. As they were looking at the ball it did a glowy thing. "I think it worked," he said and then he dropped it. "Ouch," he said. "It burnt me."

"Gentlemen," Warren said as he picked up the ball with gloves on. "Let's go get ourselves a date," he said with an evil smile.

**Buffy/Cordelia's house**

Buffy came walking into the dark apartment, she moved slowly so that she didn't wake up Cordelia's dad. The slaying had went longer than they had wanted, as it turned out the vamps were out in number tonight so they couldn't call it an early night. Buffy was just hoping Cordelia didn't fall asleep yet. She made her way through the kitchen and when she walked into the bedroom she saw that there were candles set up around the room and there was music playing softly in the background. But when she looked at the bed Cordelia was fast asleep.

Buffy sighed as she changed into a tank top and underwear and went around the room blowing out the candles. Then she went over to the stereo and turned it off, she needed to make sure she heard the alarm in the morning. Then she walked over to the bed and climbed in. She moved over so that she and Cordelia were spooning and then she kissed Cordelia back. "I love you," she said as she drifted off to sleep with her arms around the women she loved more that life itself.

**Scooby's house**

Faith made her way through the house, making her way to the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a can off whipped cream. She smiled to herself as she made her way up to the bedroom where she knew Willow was waiting for her. When she opened the bedroom door she saw Willow lying on the bed with her back to her and from what Faith could see the redhead didn't have a shirt on, and she was hoping that they redhead didn't have underwear on either. Faith quickly pulled off her clothes and then pulled the covers and she noticed that Willow had pajama pants on along with a bra.

Faith sighed as she pulled on a tank top and underwear and then she climbed in the bed and wrapped her arms around her girl. "I love you," she said as she fell asleep with her world in her arms. Life was good.

**Club**

Warren was the one that got to go into the club because he knew that the other two would just pick the first girl they saw, he knew that he would actually see what else everyone had to offer and then he would chose, plus he had someone in mind. As Warren was walking through the club he heard Jonathon and Andrew going back forth about who they wanted but they had no idea that he wasn't listening, that he had already spotted who he wanted…Katrina.

Katrina was his ex-girlfriend. The broke up over the robot thing, he told her that he had gotten rid of it whereas in reality he left it in his dorm room and the robot slowly found her way back to him. Then of course the robot tried to kill Katrina, which in turn killed their relationship but he was determined to get her back, no matter the cost.

She was standing by the bar talking to some guy and he couldn't help the jealous rage that had come over him. She was his girlfriend she wasn't aloud to talk to anyone else but him, at least not in the flirty way. He made his way over to where she was standing and he stood behind her trying to finger out what to say. Then he came to him. "Hey there beautiful," it was the line he had used to pick her up the first time.

She turned around with a smile on her face. "Is that the best-" then she stopped when she saw it was him. "Warren what does I never want to see you again mean to you?" she asked as she turned to leave.

"Never is a long time baby," he said as he followed her.

"Obviously not long enough," she said as she continued through the crowd. "Warren I want you to leave me alone or I'm calling the police," she said as she stopped at looked at him. "I NEVER want to see you again, can you please register than in your puny little mind."

Warren reached into his pocket and pulled out the glowy ball that they had made and put on some sunglasses. "You might want to rethink that last statement baby," he said as he held out the ball in front of him. He said a couple words in Latin and they the ball glowed more and that he went dull, no more light. "Katrina?"

"Yes master," she said with a blank stair on her face.

"What to do you say we go home," he said as he took hold of her hand. She didn't say anything but she also didn't resist when he lead her away. This plan was going to work better than he thought it was going to.

**Buffy/Cordelia's house**

The light shinning through the window and into her eyes is what woke her up in the morning. She sighed as she rolled away from the light searching for Cordelia who should have been lying next to her. Buffy opened her eyes when she found out there was nothing but an empty bed next to her. "No morning snuggles," Buffy said with a pout as she swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

When she got up she pulled on a pair of sweatpants and headed toward the kitchen to get some coffee. When she walked out of the bedroom she noticed that no one home. Not Cordelia and not her bad. She walked over to where the coffee pot was and saw that there was a note. She picked up along with her cup of coffee.

_Dear Buffy,_

_My dad and I decided that we needed to talk out some of our problems so we headed over to the Espresso Pump. And yes I know what your think, no morning snuggles. I'm sorry I was asleep when you got home, I tried to stay awake I really did but I failed miserably. Anyways I went to get coffee with my dad and then I am going over to the Magic Box if you wanna met me over there. _

_Love ya,_

_Cor_

Buffy placed the note on the coffee table as she leaned back onto the couch and turned on the TV. She turned to news to see if there was anything that she should worry about for today. "Great no more snuggles and no morning disasters." She said as she got up from the couch and made her way to the bedroom. "Today is going to be a weird day I feel it," she said to herself. As she walked into the bedroom the phone rang. She picked it up. "Hello," she said with a not too pleased attitude.

"Hey there B," Faith said with a smile. "What's up?" she asked.

"Faith what's wrong, you never call me in the morning…mostly because you usually sleep till the late afternoon," Buffy said as she wedded through her closet looking for something to wear. Finally she decided on a pair of ripped jeans and a tank-top, with her leather jacket over it. "So what's the deal?" she asked.

"Nothing I'm just agitated," she said with a sigh.

Buffy nodded as she pulled on her pants. She was standing in her bedroom in just her bra when she smiled. "You didn't get any did you? Will was asleep when you got home wasn't she?" Buffy asked as she pulled on her tank top.

She could hear Faith sighing on the other end of the line. "Yeah she was asleep so I just got into bed next to her. I didn't even wake her up…God B what the hell happened to me?" Faith asked. "I mean I used to be this hot thing that no one could keep there hands off of and now I have a girlfriend that falls asleep before I even get home. And plus I wont get none tonight either because I am working the late shift," she said.

"Welcome to the world of love and relationships," Buffy said as she pulled on her leather jacket and went back to sit on the couch. "I didn't get any last night either if that makes you feel better," she said. "Cordelia fell asleep too," she added.

"Dude we just had a bad night all around didn't we," she said. There was silence on the line for a little while neither one of them knowing where they could expend from there. "Um, B, I have something that I kinda need to ask you," Faith said in a shy voice that wasn't heard very often.

"What is it?" Buffy asked as she gave all her attention to Faith making sure she heard what the other girl had to say.

"Um, well, I was wondering, um," she paused. "What is Red's favorite floor?" she asked.

"Favorite floor?" Buffy asking making sure she heard her right.

"Yeah favorite floor," Faith said getting angry; she knew she wasn't going to be able to live this one down. "Come on B, I'm serious," she said in whinny voice that was so unlike Faith that Buffy was caught speechless.

"Um, Lilies," Buffy said with a smile. "White ones," she added. "Okay well I have to get to the Magic Box you want me to stop by and grab you or are you too busy shopping for flowers?" she asked with a smirk. She knew she was going to regret this when the sparred but she really didn't care because it was funny. All Buffy heard was the sound of the phone being slammed onto the receiver. "I guess I'm off to the Magic Box alone," she commented as she grabbed her keys and left the house.

**Warren's house**

This was amazing, better than he had ever imagined. Jonathon and Andrew were out in the living room arguing about who was going to be after him, little did they know there would be know second and third, just him. After all Katrina is his ex-girlfriend…well girlfriend now. They were kissing and it was amazing just liked he remembered. She had started to go down on him and he was just getting into the mode the only problem was that once she got down that she snapped back to reality.

"Warren!" She yelled as she stood up. "Oh my God," she said as she ran out of the room. When she saw Jonathon and Andrew she almost threw up.

"Well this isn't supposed to be happening," Warren said as he came running out of the bedroom with the ball in his hand and his sunglasses on. He once again said the words that he said before in the bar but this time they didn't have the same effect.

Katrina came over to him and took the ball out of his hand slamming it to the ground shattering it to pieces. "I can't believe you Warren," she said as she started up the stairs. "I can't wait to watch the police take you away," she said.

Warren quickly made his way up the stairs. "Wait…police?" he asked.

"This is rape Warren," she said.

"What rape?" Andrew said scared.

"Yes rape you perverted twibs." She said as she went to move out the door.

"Oh I don't think so," Warren said panicking and grabbing hold of her arm. She fought to push off of him and when he left go she went down the stair at a wired angle and a weird popping sound could be heard throughout the basement. "Oh God," Warren said as he rushed to her side. "Katrina," he said as he slipped his hand behind her head and when he removed it again it was full of blood.

Warren fell back against the wall and looked at Andrew and Jonathon. "Oh my God we killed her," Andrew said. "We're going to go to jail for the rest of our lives," he said as he fell to the floor.

"No we're not," Warren said.

"What are you talking about we killed someone," Jonathon said.

"No we didn't," he said. "It was accident and I know who we can pin this on, we just need a little magic," he said as he looked at Jonathon.

"Your not talking about who I think your talking about are you?" he asked but Warren didn't say anything. "We can't pin this on Buffy," Jonathon.

"Why not I bet she killed a bunch of people in her time as slayer," he said.

"Wait what about the other slayer…Faith. She's the one that killed the duty mayor when we were still in High School." He said. "People wont think twice about her killing someone," he explained.

"Good idea," Warren said.

"I know just the spell," he said with a evil smile. "She'll turn herself in by the end of the day," he added.

**Flower Shop**

Faith was walking around the flower shop and it was easy for anyone who looked to notice that she didn't know what the hell she was doing. She was walking aimlessly around the flowers. One of the guys that worked there came walking over to her; at it was easy to tell by the look in his eyes that he had more on his mind than flowers. Faith glanced at him as he made his way over and rolled her eyes.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He asked and Faith defiantly caught the double meaning of that even if he didn't want it to come out like that.

She looked away because the sight of him looking her up and down like that and undressing her with his eyes was kind of making her sick. "Yeah do you have any Lilies?" She asked him.

"Yeah they're this way," he said gesturing for her to follow him. "A birthday present for someone?" he asked with curiosity.

"No actually-"

"Don't tell me you buying these for yourself because you should defiantly have someone that buys flowers for you," he explained as he looked at her from over his shoulder and winked at her. He stopped, "here we are."

"Actually these are for my girlfriend, these are her favorite," Faith said as she picked out someone white ones. "You see I'm going to surprise her tonight," she said as she walked away from him leaving him with his own imagination. She knew he was drooling but she didn't care.

**Magic Box**

Buffy walked into the Magic Box and smiled when she saw Cordelia sitting at the research table researching. What she was researching Buffy didn't know but it was still cute. Cordelia wasn't known for her researching so when she did do it, it should be made a national holiday. Buffy smiled as she waved at Willow and walked further into the shop.

As she approached the research table she started tiptoeing and told everyone around the table to be quiet. She was just about to grab Cordelia from behind when she turned around. "I know you weren't about to scare," she said. "Please Buffy we've been together for what…3 years now and you don't think I know when your sneaking up behind me?" Cordelia asked. "Please."

Buffy sagged her shoulders as she made her way to another open chair sitting next to Cordelia. She leaned over and gave her wife a kiss. "So how was coffee this morning?" Buffy asked as she reached for a book in the middle of the table.

"Ugh," Cordelia said as she rolled her eyes and looked at Buffy. "Your kidding right? It was horrible, he didn't even listen to a word I was saying," she said slamming the book shot. "All he could say was that now her wouldn't have any grandchildren…God like I wanted to get fat and have kids…I don't think so," she said as she grabbed another book and opened it. "He was being so unreasonable.

"Sounds like my dad," Buffy said with a laugh. Then she looked at saw the seriousness on Cordelia's face. "Don't worry about it Cor, everything is going to be fine. He'll get used to the fact of you and me together just like my mom and the gang did," Buffy said as she placed a hand over her wives. "Trust me," she added.

"What would I do without you?" Cordelia asked as she brought her lips to Buffy's for a quick kiss.

"You wouldn't be here that's for sure," Buffy said with a smirk. "So what we researching?" she asked looking at the gang situated around the table.

"Nothing we're just looking, you know just in case," Xander said as he closed his book. "Which is kinda gay if you ask me, no pun intended," he said. He closed the book and looked around the room. "Hey where's Faith?" He asked.

Buffy tried to hide the smile but she wasn't doing very well. "Spill it," Cordelia said as she looked at her wife.

"I can't I promised not to tell anyone," she said. "And there is nothing you can do that will make me talk," she said with a smirk.

"You wanna bet?" Cordelia asked raising an eyebrow. Buffy's smile faded. "I'm just kidding," she said. "Fine don't tell us, it can be your little secret," she said and she continued reading in her book about demons with names she could even pretend to pronounce.

**Scooby's house**

Faith was the only home; she had asked Xander if he and Anya could take care of Dawn for the night. It always bothered her that Dawn wasn't living with Buffy and Cordelia in the new house, but Dawn didn't want to move she liked the house so Faith didn't complain. Plus Buffy wasn't her mother anyways so it didn't matter. Anyways Xander agreed to it so her and Willow will have the whole house to themselves tonight. She was going to make a quick pass in the cemetery but Buffy said she would so the bulk of it.

Faith stood at the door and looked around at her handy work. There were rose petals scattered all over the floor, candles were lit around the house and there was soft music playing in the background. "Now, time to head over to the Magic Box," she said to herself as she grabbed her keys and left.

**Magic Box**

They were sitting around the Magic Box researching everything, Giles told them to research so here they were researching. They were like rabbits; they did whatever they were told. They were all snapped from their thoughts when the bell above the Magic Box door rung and in walks Willow. "Hey guys," she said as she made her way over to the table with books in hand.

"Will, you're um, you're out of class early," Buffy said when she saw her best friend and remember what Faith had told her early. _Red has class all day so when I get back from slaying I'll still have about an hour before she actually gets home, geez B, its gonna be perfect. _

"I know my last to classes were canceled. It's it great. Now be and Faith can spend some time together before you guys go out on patrol. Because I feel bad about last night, I can't believe I feel asleep." She commented as she looked at her friends. "Faith was really cool about it this morning." She added.

Cordelia looked at Willow and then looked at Buffy and Buffy just smiled. "You feel asleep too?" Cordelia asked. Willow nodded. "Huh," Cordelia said as she turned and looked in Buffy's direction with a smirk. "Maybe something's going around."

"I doubt it," Buffy said as she looked at them. "You guys just couldn't handle staying up late and Faith and I are the ones that suffered for it," she explained. "It was a very cold shower this morning," Buffy added with a smirk.

"I'll bet," Cordelia said as the bell above the door rung again and in walked Faith. She stopped bead in her tracks when she saw Willow sitting at the table. "Hey Faith we were just talking about you," Cordelia said as she got up to go get another book from upstairs.

"Hey babe," Willow said as she turned and walked over to where Faith was standing. She leaned in and gave Faith a kiss when she wrapped her arms around her neck. "What's wrong?" She asked when she noticed the look on Faith's face.

"Nothing," Faith said quickly. "Hey B can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. Buffy nodded and got up walking into the back triaing room. Faith kissed Willow on the cheek before she followed Buffy into the training room.

"Well that was weird," Cordelia said as she took a seat at the table with two books. One for Willow when she eventually made her way over to where they were sitting.

"Yeah," Willow said walking over and sitting next to Cordelia. "It was," she finished.

Buffy walked into the middle of the training room and sat up onto the vaulting horse. "That was in no way suspicious," Buffy said when she turned around and saw Faith standing there. Faith closed the door and crossed her arms in front of her chest as she looked around the room. All her plans were going down the drain. "Faith don't worry everything will work out," Buffy said from where she sat.

Faith looked at her. "No it won't, we still have a couple hours before we head out onto patrol," she said. "How am I supposed to keep Red here?" she asked.

"Why don't you leave that up to Cordelia," Buffy said. "All you have to do it tell her your plan and I'm sure she would help you," Buffy explained.

"No!" Faith said quickly. "No one else can know." She said.

"Why not? Faith is this sweet," Buffy said with a smirk.

"That's exactly why, I have a rep to keep you know," she said. Buffy just laughed. "What my rep is important to me," she said.

"Is your 'rep' more important to you than your relationship with Willow?" Buffy asked as she got down from where she was sitting and walked over to her. "None of us will think any less of you if you tell us, we might just think highly of you and have a new found respect for you," Buffy explained.

I know it's just that-"

"No, Faith, its time for you to come out, and show that there someone inside of you that actually cares. I already seen now its time to show her," Buffy said and then she walked out leaving Faith to think.

_Show her, does B have any idea how hard it was for me just to show her, and now she wants me to show Red. I think that's what Red likes about me though, I mean I'm mysterious and that's attractive, I can't let my guard down now. _Faith made up her mind and walked out of the training room and grabbed Cordelia's arm dragging her into the training room and Buffy just smirked.

A few minutes later Cordelia emerged from the training room with a smile on her face and she looked over at me with a smirk. She told me she would find out her own way; well I guess she showed me. Buffy look over at the clock and put her book down. "Hey Faith you ready to patrol yet, I have to head home and change first," Buffy said.

"Yeah sure you know I'm not a big researcher anyway especially when you don't know what you're researching," she said as she came walking out of the training room and walked right over to Willow. She leaned down and took the red head's lips in hers. "I'll see you later." She said with a wink and headed out of the Magic Box.

Buffy laughed as she kissed Cordelia goodbye. "See ya later, try not to fall asleep on me," Buffy said with smirk.

"I'm not making any promises," Cordelia said with a smile and then she looked over at Willow when Buffy walked out of the Magic Box. "What?" she asked.

"Is there something I don't know?" She asked. "I mean Faith took Buffy into the training room and then she came and got you…I just think there is something someone's not telling me," she explained. Cordelia just shrugged and went back to researching and Willow eventually did the same.

**The Cemetery**

**AN: THE REST OF THIS IS TOLD IN FAITH'S POV**

Me and B were walking among the gravestone, which is what we do every night but its just in different locations. I know B wants to say something about her bring right about telling Cordelia, because I know too that Cordelia will be able to keep Willow occupied for a while. Whatever it is they're doing I really don't want to know. As I'm walking along I hear this screaming noise, and I look at B who is just walking along like she didn't hear anything.

I think I'm starting to imagine things, I mean if Buffy didn't hear it, but then there it is again. "Are you serious?" I stop and ask her.

"Huh?" She asked confused. Her confusion face has to be one of the funnies faces I've ever seen on anyone. I mean…I just want to laugh and I probably would have if the situation wasn't so serious.

"You don't hear the screaming?" I asked in a shocked tone. I didn't think B's hearing was getting that bad.

"No I didn't, I think you're just hearing things," Buffy tells me as she continues walking.

"I think I'm gonna head this way and then head out," I said and she gave me a little wave as she continued in her direction. Sometimes B can be so thick headed that I don't know what to do with her. Honestly I don't know how Queen C puts up with her most of the times. I'm walking along and I can still hear that screaming and it's starting to drive me crazy because I can't seem to find out where the screaming is coming from. I walking along and then out of no where a demon is standing in front of me, I could have sworn he wasn't here two seconds ago.

The demon is an ugly looking one to, I mean he has these green glowing eyes and he looks and he has these cracks in his head, I mean seriously its called moisturizer. He swings for me and when I duck and swing back at him he isn't there anymore and I nearly fall over. I look to my right and I see a girl lying on the ground crying and when I go to walk over to her but three of those demons pop up in front of me. They start hitting me and this time when I swing back they are still there. "That's right," I say and then I feel one coming up behind me so I swing without looking and I see Buffy go flying to the ground. "Shit B, are you okay?" I asked as I reach for her.

"A little help here," I hear from behind me and when I turn around B is fighting off three of those demon things. I look back to where she was just on the ground a few seconds before and there was nothing but grass. I run over to where she is and I see the girl that was crying on the ground a few seconds before walking around aimlessly crying. "Faith, pay attention," B says to me.

When I drive for the demon he disappears and then I swing behind me again feeling someone coming up behind me and I see Buffy hit the floor again and then I turn around and see her fighting. I clutch on to my head as the imagines keeps flowing through my head. Then I feel someone coming up on me again but this time B's in front of me so it can't be her…right? I swing without looking, I should really start looking before I punch, and I realize that I hit the girl that was crying on the ground before. She tumbles down the hill and I go running after her. "Faith!" I hear B yell and I can hear B's footsteps coming up behind me as I kneel down in front of the girl. "Faith."

"She's dead." I say silently.

**Parking Lot**

The back to the blue van that was parked in the parking lot opened and in walked the girl that was supposed to be dead. "Nice work," Warren said from where he was sitting in the van.

"Thanks it was some of my best work," the girl said slowly transforming in Jonathon.

**The Cemetery**

I can't believe it, I told myself I wouldn't kill another human being for as long as I lived and look it this, I did. Maybe that proves what everyone has been saying about me, that I am nothing but I killer and I should be locked away for the rest of my life. This poor girl needed my help and look what happened I killed her. Just because I wasn't looking where I was punching.

"Faith we need to go," I hear Buffy say from behind me. Oh my God, what will Willow think about this when she finds out. How will she ever look at me the same? I don't think I can't bare her looking disappointed in me. I try to be good I really do and then something like this happens. "Faith we NEED to go," B says again. This time I let her pick me up to my feet and we walk

**Scooby's House**

By the time Buffy got me back to the house it was like she was dragging me because the girls death was weighing so heavily on me. The door opened and I see Willow standing there with Cordelia. "You guys were out for a long time and there is only so long you can keep…" Cordelia trailed off when she saw the condition I was in. "What happen," she said as she went for the other side of me to help Buffy get me in the house. "Buffy?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy grabbed her hand and Willow's and left me alone in the living room, which I have to say wasn't the smartest idea. I mean leaving me alone with my thoughts…come on now. Especially since I could still hear them…hello slayer hearing.

"Buffy what happened?" It was Red asking this time and I flinched just waiting for her to come storming in her yelling at me and telling me that she always knew there wasn't anything good in me and it was all just a game. That she could never love someone like me.

"Buffy?" Cordelia asked when Buffy didn't answer right away. What was taking her so long to tell them that I killed someone, that I took a human life.

"Um, something happened in the cemetery tonight," Buffy explained. "Faith and I were fighting this demons when this girl came running up behind her and Faith in the hit of the moment spun around and hit her, sending her down a hill where she eventually broken her neck," Buffy explained.

"Oh God," Will said and my heart broke.

"No it wasn't even like that," B said and then my ears perk up. "The time was weird, it was like things kept looping but different, I think something demonic killed that girl and just decided to pin it on Faith," she explained.

"Like who?" Cordelia asked. "What wouldn't take the credit for killing an innocent girl?" Cordelia asked again, both good questions.

Buffy looked back at me but I didn't want to look up at her so I continued to look at the ground. "Maybe it wasn't a demon," Buffy said when she turned back to the two girls.

"Then who?" Willow asked. "Who would have that kind of power to do something like that," Buffy raised her eyebrow at her. "Besides me," she added.

"How about The Nerds," Cordelia suggested. "Sure they aren't as strong as you but still, they have the ability to do something lie this if the all put there minds together," she explained.

"They wouldn't do something like this, I mean they aren't that stupid…right?" Buffy asked trying to make sure that what's he was trying to say was coming out. "I mean they know about us, so they wouldn't try to piss us off," she added.

"And that's exactly what they want you to think," Cordelia explained. Buffy looked at Willow who nodded and before any of them had time to react they heard the front door slam shut. "Shit!" Buffy shouted as she took off after Faith, both of the slayers running at full slayer speed.

"This is so not good, it's bad. I mean she is going to do something she's going to regret later, she I just know it and then she'll get in trouble. Maybe I should do a spell, yeah I could do a spell to where she can't find them because I know when she does it won't be good…"

"Willow shut up," Cordelia said as she headed over to the table and grabbed her car keys and then grabbed Willow's hand. "We have a very pissed off slayer to find," she said as they left the house.

**Streets of Sunnydale**

I can always feel her, just like I can feel her behind me know, I know what she was thinking when she left the house, and she thought I was going to kill those nerds. I should but I'm not that kind of person. I mean sure yeah they killed her but that doesn't take away from the fact that if that was a really person standing behind me I could have killed them.

"Faith what are you doing here?" she asked and I know she is looking at the police station across the street. You can hear the confusion in her voice. "Faith you didn't do anything wrong," she says, but to me I did do something wrong. I could have killed someone tonight. "Faith," she said with a little more force this time.

"You know I came here before," I say. "I came here after that night and just stood here thinking about going inside and turning myself in," I explained. "None of you had any idea how Finch's death affected me, and I know you tried to get me to talk and I did, but I realize now that I should have. Because maybe if I did maybe this girls death, even though I didn't kill, is hitting me harder than his did," I say.

"Faith Finch wasn't your fault," she says and I know she mine it, it could have just as easily happened to her.

"I know that now," I say. "But still the thought of how easy it would be for one of us to make a mistake and kill someone," I said. "Anyways I came here that night and watched the police get the call and rush over toward that alleyway. I knew they would be looking for me, I knew deep down, that I wanted to get caught," I say and this time I turn around and look at her. I can see the hurt in her eyes. "I wanted to be put in jail."

"Why?" she asked confused.

I smirk a little. "Because everything in my life was going to hell and I didn't want to be here when it happened."

"What do you mean your life was going to hell?" she asked, seriously does she not know?

I look down at the ground. "Things with you were becoming rocky because I wanted to come out and announce our relationship and you didn't. We were fighting more and more. I wasn't taking slaying seriously anymore and I almost died once…"

"Wait what?! You never told me that," she said.

"I know. It was when we were fighting about Angel, and I went on patrol by myself and you begged me not to go angry but I didn't listen I went anyway. Well I was over in Restfeild cemetery and these vamps came up behind me and attacked me." I paused as I remembered that night. "I dusted all but two and one of them had me pinned down when they other one was advancing on me to bite me," I looked up at her and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Angel saved me, I asked him not to tell you about any of this," I explained. "I didn't want you to think I was careless."

She was just standing there not saying anything. "That was the night before we broke up," she said and I nodded. "The next day I asked you were you went and you told me you went to some club. I asked if you met anyone and you said this girl," she added. "I thought you cheated on me so I ended it and you never denied it…why didn't you deny it?"

"Because B it was for the better, I mean come on you and me in a serious relationship, plus you have Queen C now," I say. "It was for the better."

"No it wasn't Faith I loved you more than I loved anyone. No one knew me like you did, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you," she said and I looked away. "I was ready to come out with you and then you went and did something like this and everyone found out anyways but by then we were done," she said and I could see the tears in her eyes. "I loved you."

I hung my head and before I knew she took off running leaving me standing in the alleyway. I look once more over at the police station before I turn and leave heading back toward the house.

**Buffy/Cordelia's house**

When the door opened to their house Cordelia came running over to a wet looking Buffy. It had started raining about two hours ago. Cordelia took Buffy into her arms and held her tight.

_Buffy took Faith in her arms and held her tight. She knew the Scooby gang was looking at them funny but she didn't care anymore all that mattered was that Faith was back safe. They had a big fight last night and she ran out angry, which wasn't good and when she didn't call Buffy began to worry. _

"_Where did you go last night?"_

"_I went to this club on the outskirts of town," Faith said as she let go of Buffy and slightly pushed her away. _

_Buffy looked at her hurt. "Did you, um, met anyone?" she asked and Faith could tell she was about to cry. _

"_Just this girl," she said. "I brought her back to my place for some get some get gone action you know," Faith said as she walked away from Buffy and toward the ground. She knew if she looked into Buffy's eyes Buffy would know that she was lying. _

"_You brought her back to your place?" she asked. "Why?"_

"_Because I wanted some," she said. _

"_You cheated on me?" The Scoobs looked at her weird. "All we did was fight that didn't mean we were over Faith, I loved you and you went and did this?" she asked and Faith stuck her hands in her pockets and looked at Willow trying to keep the tears from falling and she knew that the red headed witch knew she was lying. "How could you?" And then Buffy took off running and Faith fell to the ground crying. She asked them not to say anything that this would all be better for Buffy in the end and they agreed and they remain loyal to her by not telling Buffy that Faith didn't cheat on her. _

"Where have you been?" Cordelia asked Buffy. _Just some club. _"Buffy?"

"I needed to think," she said. "I went slaying for awhile," she answered. "Killed a couple vamps and then it started raining and I walked back here, slowly," she said. Buffy clutched onto Cordelia and held her tightly. "I love you."

……………

**AN: I know its been awhile but I've been busying with school and my computer crashed. I had this chapter almost done about a month ago and then my computer crashed and I lost it all, just to say I was a little mad. But anyways I hope you like it! **


End file.
